Seras 2066
by GreenOnion
Summary: In the not too distant future Seras Victoria is woken up in a world in upheaval. Chapters 49 is up and have been corrected by the kind efforts of Chaos Sparda.
1. Chap 1: A chase

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

**This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.**

**Have fun with this:**

**---------------------------------------------------**

In the year 2066, the Hellsing Mansion's magnificent lobby lay empty. A thick layer of dust covered both the floor and the up and down stairs. The faint outlines of footprints were made over a decade ago. The armored windows allowed the glow of sunlight through their grimy panes. The massive double doors still guarded the entry.

Then shadows danced across one of the windows closest to the doors followed by a mighty impact against the doors. Dust shook off of the doors, but they didn't yield. The doors received a second impact followed by the sounds of cursing from the outside. One of the doorknobs turned and the right door quickly opened.

Through the door poured three individuals.

The first one was a six foot two inches tall, barrel-chested man. He was a hairy man with thick eyebrows. A beard covered most of his face and he was wearing skintight camouflage clothes. His brown mane was long and loose. His teeth held a short fat cigar butt. In his right hand was an ugly fat pug of a pistol and around his waist was a utility belt that carried an empty holster and an enormous silver colored dagger in a sheath.

Following him was a large wolf. It was three-foot tall at the shoulders and six-feet long. Most of its red fur was covered with the same type of camouflage clothes as the man's. It also has a belt with an empty holster and a dagger in a sheath. On its rear feet were black misshapen boots that match the shape of the creature's feet. Its front feet were bare. Two dark bloody bullet wounds marked its side and they slowly leaked.

Both the man and wolf had a badge sewn into their costumes. The writing on the badges was the words "Hellsing Security Agency".

A girl rode on the wolf's back. She was a skinny eleven year old with short blond hair, green eyes and wore a green jumper. Upon her belt hung a holstered small gun and a small pouch.

As the man started to shut the door, bullets impacted into its exterior. The door slammed shut.

As the girl leaped down to the ground, the wolf she was riding started to shrink. The wolf's bones cracked and snapped as it started to transform.

The girl asked, "Harry, is Mother ok?"

The man, Harry, replied with a slight growled, "Your mother won't go down today, young Miss Hellsing. We should worry about you."

Alice Hellsing stated, "Father will come."

The shape-changing wolf now stood on its hind legs as the clothes it was wearing also transformed. It became a young woman who was five-foot eight-inches tall. Her long hair was red, her eyes were green and she wore a one-piece camouflage uniform. Her two wounds were in her hip and in her abdomen.

She asked, "Harry! Where can we take Alice to?"

Harry said, "This old building is in ruins. I heard that parts of the old Hellsing building had collapsed. The goons outside are probably sending people behind this place. We will make our stand here."

Alice said, "I have a gun. Christine, you'll have to hide and heal yourself."

"No! You can't stay here", the former wolf Christine said. She glanced around and said, "Alice, go down those stairs and find some door to lock yourself behind. Call your father and tell him the situation."

Harry pulled out two grenades, "Hurry Kid. You can't be around when one of these babies go off."

Alice retreated, "Ok. Just be alright."

Harry and Christine nodded. Alice turned and ran down the stairs.

Christine asked, "How many were chasing us? Five?"

Harry replied, "There's eight of them."

Christine growled sourly, "Great: Two werewolves versus eight werewolves. Think we can win?"

"Only if they're idiots. You'll transform first. I'll monster-out too, when I run out of bullets."

The door shook as something impacted on it. Harry said, "They're idiots. One just ran into the door."

As Harry pulled the grenades' pins with his teeth, Christine smirked.

"Harry, didn't you run into the door twice before you figured out how to use the door knob?"

"Shut up, girl, and open the door!"

Christine turned the doorknob and opened the door partway. Staring dumbfounded were five tall individuals with dirty worn clothes, carrying guns.

One male next to the doors was holding a grenade and he was in the process of pulling the pin.

Harry said as he tossed the grenades, "Catch, idiots."

Christine slammed the door shut and the muffled sound of three explosions sounded. The left door was blown off of the doorway and it fell into the room.

Harry aimed his pistol as Christine started to grow. Her face became wolf-like as her nose and mouth extended into a snout and jaws. Muscles piled upon her frame as she pulled out her silver covered dagger from its sheath. She ended up well over six-feet tall.

------------------------------------------

Three werewolves snuck in through the backside of the manor. They came in via way of a second floor balcony.

The leader was a huge brown wolf, followed by a black haired man and a blond woman.

The man, David, said, "Remember, Vince, your primary target is the Hellsing girl. You will kill her while Sandy and I keep the other wolves off of your back."

The wolf growled, **"I understand"** in the tongue of the wolves.

As the group quietly advanced along the hallway, the distant sounds of three grenades detonating echoed. The three broke into a run.

Gunfire was heard as they exited the hall and came onto the top of stairs going down. The room they were in was a two story tall lobby with them being well above the actual floor. On floor below, two enemy werewolves were killing their friends and allies.

The enemy male tossed an empty pistol aside as he started to grow. Two bloody barely alive allies came at him through the doorway below.

The enemy red female just finished off her opponent with a thrust of a silver dagger to the heart.

Sandy howled, "Mark!"

As the red werewolf looked up, Sandy pulled her own silver dagger and leapt down at her foe. In mid air she started her change into werewolf form. Her last human words before the battle was, "Red! You're Dead!"

David commanded the wolf Vince, "Find and kill the child. If you don't then all our allies would have died for nothing."

He then leapt at the male enemy downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Alice ran down the stairs and into total darkness.

After stopping, she fumbled at the purse on her belt. Out of the bag she pulled a hand-size cylinder with a transparent ball on one end. It was her reading light. Alice thumbed a button and a beam of light came out of the ball. A rotation of a dial on it fanned the light out into a lamp.

Three explosions echoed from the lobby above.

She whispered, "Be safe, my friends."

Alice quickly went down the dusty stairs and came to a landing with a large barely opened steel door. The door hadn't moved in years. With the sounds of gunfire from the lobby, Alice tried to force the door open. It didn't move.

Alice then tried to squeeze herself through then gap between the door and the doorframe. It was tight. As she tried to wiggle herself through, the gunfire ceased.

An unfamiliar female voice screamed, "Mark!", followed by "Red! You're Dead!"

Alice was halfway through the doorway when she spotted the dark form of a giant wolf outlined by the light at the top of the stairs. She frantically tried to squirm the rest of her way through, but she was stuck.

The wolf, Vince, charged downs the stairs at his prey.

The light in Alice's far hand caused shadows to dance on the walls as she struggled. It was these shadows that caused Vince to misplace his paws as he ran. He slipped and tumbled down the stairs. His great body slammed into the door, opening the door slightly more.

Alice wiggled through, but not before the werewolf's flailing claws slashed her face.

Beyond the door was more stairs leading down. Her flashlight tumbled down the stairs to the floor below. She stumbled down the stairs as Vince tried to shoulder the door further open. He was too large to fit through the opening.

Alice gathered up the light while her blood dripped onto the floor. She put her left hand against the wound and squeaked in pain. She studied the room. In the room, there was a large wooden table, four chairs and three doorways out of the room.

Alice started for the one doorway across the room, but then a cold dread filled her. She tried to walk forward, but her legs refused to move. She turned to her left and ran for another doorway. She came into a short hallway with four doors: two on each side of the hall.

She turned to the first door to her right. It was the one that seem to be beckoning her. She ignored the arcane sealing scripts on the door that was written long ago in dried blood.

As she entered the room, images flooded into her mind.

Alice saw a scene that contained a platinum blond woman, in a man's suit, talking to a strawberry blond woman in a short skirt military uniform. The strawberry blond stared at the floor. Finally she looked up to reveal two red eyes. Her voiceless talking mouth revealed fangs.

"A Monster", Alice thought.

The other woman closed the door and the strawberry blond fell to a sitting position on the floor.

Alice stumbled as the images left her mind.

Using her light she scanned the room. The place was a mess. A chair and table were smashed. A seven-foot by three-foot box lay on the floor. It had a seam that split it into top and bottom halves. There was a vertical pole attached at each of the box's four corners. If there were a mattress there, it would have looked like a bed with four corner posts. The only thing that was designed on the box's top was a large white cross. At the foot of the cross, the box was a gaping hole broken into it.

Alice turned to leave the room, when the sounds of battling werewolves became louder. A crash and groaning hinges from the stairway's door caused Alice to stop. She quickly shut the door and grabbed a table leg to prop against it.

Then she saw all the scratch marks where something tried to dig through the door with his/her/its fingers.

As she backed away, blood still dripping down the front of her face, she pulled out her cell phone like device. She flipped it open and frantically dialed a number.

A heavily breathing male responded, "Richard Hellsing here."

"Daddy! I'm in the cellar of the old manor. The werewolves are just outside the door. They're killing Christine and Harry! Mother is gone!"

"Alice! We've been tracking you! We're almost there! Find someplace the wolves can't reach! Daddy will be there."

"Daddy, there is only a large box in here."

"We can see the manor now. Can you get inside the box?"

"Yes."

"Then do it. Do you still have the gun I gave you, Alice?"

Roaring sounds of werewolves fighting increased and then there was an impact on the door.

Alice said, "Yes, Daddy", as she ran to the base of the box and crawled into hole. It smelled bad inside the box… Very bad it was.

She moved further into the box away from the hole. She was on a mattress covered in sheets. Something was under those sheets: an unmoving something.

Her light revealed the shrunken face of a corpse. It's long white hair suggested that this person might have been female once.

"Ugh! Daddy", she said to the phone, "I'm in giant coffin with a dead woman."

"Alice, we are nearing the back side of the manor."

The sound of the room's door crashing open penetrated the coffin. Alice scooted to the small space at the top of the coffin. Her bleeding face spread blood onto the sheets and onto the corpse.

There was the sound of paws trotting across floor. It stopped and was replaced by the sound of the wood of the coffin creaking as something pressed on it.

Alice held she breath. She held it until she noticed the corpse had a red eye and it was looking at her. She screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Today was not Vince's day.

In his wolf form, he was trying to shoulder the frozen stairway door open when Sandy and the red werewolf, in combat, tumbled down the stairs. Each one of them was trying to slash at the other while holding onto the wrist of the other's dagger hand. Jaws trying to search out the other's throat while biting mostly shoulders.

Vince growled out in the tongue of the wolves, **"Crap"**, as they impacted into him.

The door shuddered and then sprung opened. The three rolled down the stairs together and onto the floor.

In the melee, Vince received several new cuts and a bite. Blood was on his fur and hands. He rolled away from the two battling females and sniffed the air. The scent of human blood was barely perceptible over that of the werewolves.

He padded after the scent through the darkness until he plowed head first into a door. He used his nose to feel out the doorway and then pressed against the door. The door held. The wolf shove harder and suddenly the door gave way.

The wolf padded into the room. Light pour out of an opening at the base of a huge box that was in the room. Vince thought: It must be the Hellsing child's lamp.

He transformed into the werewolf form. He could feel the rage of this form course through his body. He reached out and put his clawed handed on top of the box and pressed down hard. The box creaked. Suddenly a child's scream was heard from within the box.

He towered over the box as he plunged his hand through the top of the coffin.

His hand searched inside of the box with the screaming continuing. Vince grabbed something briefly and stopped. It did not feel like a child…

The werewolf started to pull back his hand. Vince's hand was suddenly grabbed and pulled further into the coffin. Vince growled. There was the sickening sound of bones cracking followed by Vince's howl of pain and anger.


	2. Chap 2: A meal and rejection

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

---------------------------

It is quiet. It's always been quiet. The last sound I remember was the sound my dry skin cracking with the last of my movements. That was long ago. Or was it? Was it five minutes ago or five hundred years ago? The hunger burns me. The hunger for that which I want not, blood. Have another few seconds just passed or another few years?

That's interesting: three distant noises. Are they explosions or am I just dreaming again? Maybe it's a dream…

It's so quiet… It's always been quiet. The last sound I remember was the sound of my dry skin cracking with the last-

There blood out there. Yes, blood is being shed. Something is bleeding. Someone is bleeding. The bleeding one is coming down the stairs. I can't see the blood. I can't smell the blood, but I can sense it. The source of my nutrition is at room at the bottom of the stairs… It's going the wrong way. No. No! Don't go that way. Come this way. Yes, that's right. Come to my hallway… Yes. That's my door. Open it! Yes. You are so close, so close. I hear the sound of the door opening followed by the sound of feet walking. Oh, the pleasure of the experience.

Is this a dream? It's so quiet. NO! I can't fade out again. NO! The source of blood is leaving. No!

What is this? It's the sound of dogs fighting. More blood is flowing, but it feels strange; so different. One of the strange bloods is coming closer to my door. The other two are shedding each other's blood in the other room. I wish I could be there.

There are some sounds of… beeping like someone pressing on the keys of a cell phone. It's such a unique sound. I strain to hear more of the beautiful tones.

That's a man's voice. Richard Hellsing is whom he announced himself as. Didn't my master or Sir Integra say that they had killed him? Or was that another dream?

A girl's voice called him daddy. She is talking to him. Where is my father? When was the last time I saw him? I think it was…

NO! Do not come any closer, girl. But I want her closer. Her blood is calling to me. It's… NO! Go away! I can't control myself. I-

There is movement in my coffin. Something is touching me. Someone is bleeding on me. Oh, it's delicious. My hunger is burning! I'm so hungry. I'm so hungry that it hurts.

Little girl, you say that you are in a coffin with a dead woman. Well, you are mostly right. I'm almost dead. Alice is the name the man's voice called you. I want to see you, Alice, but my dried eyes cannot see. My eyes sockets are starting to burn. Normally I would be screaming in pain, but now I find it a novel sensation.

Something crashed through my door. It is one of the strange bloods.

Oh! Light! It's some kind of flashlight! I can see now! I can see it with one of my eyes. Is it my right eye or the left one? Left and right confuses me these days.

There is a blond haired girl in my coffin… I think I said that before… Blood is on her face. Lovely blood. Nourishing blood. NO! I will not kill her.

She is looking at me and she's screaming. I feel the horror in her voice. I feel the horror in me and at what I might do to her. The screaming is like music. I haven't heard anything in so many years.

Something is pressing on my coffin. It's a strange blood. I can smell the blood now: both the girl's blood and the blood of something else. Mmm. No! Don't even think of drinking the girl's blood, but it is so hard to control.

A hand crashed through the top of my coffin. This is interesting. My resting place is being destroyed and I'm enjoying the experience. That hand was furry and clawed. It is not human, but some kind of monster.

The child, Alice I think her name is, is scooting away from the hand. The hand reaches and grabs my face. There is blood on that hand; a strange blood that burns but my body cries out for that.

The hand is pulling away. I grab it with my skeletal hands and pull the strange blood's hand back to my face.

I hear a growl from outside my coffin, but I don't care. I bite down hard on the furry hand and there are the sounds of bones breaking.

There is the sound of monstrous howling but I don't care. I'm drinking this creature's blood and it burns me. It tastes like fire.

The hand is pulling up and I'm being pulled though the top of the coffin. Wooden pieces of the shattered coffin's lid are falling away.

It's such an interesting looking creature. I wonder what my master would say of it?

------------------------------

The werewolf Vince pulled his crushed hand away from the box. Something had latched onto his hand like a leech. The creature, weighing almost nothing, was only skin and bones, literally. It wore some kind of dusty military uniform with a way-too-short skirt. Its hair was silvery white and two red irises stared out at Vince. Some of its skin was ripped open with bones showing through.

The creature wrapped it arms possessively around his right arm and it legs came out of the coffin. Vince felt his painful hand go numb as his blood was drained from it. The creature's skin rippled and a few of rips in its skin started to close shut.

With his left clawed hand, Vince swiped at its head and was rewarded with a crunching sound. Vince reached to peel to creature away and then noticed that not only was his hand numb, but his whole arm was losing feeling. It was still feeding on him.

With two more slashes of his claws into the thing, he was able to throw it off of his arm. The creature impacted into the far wall. It fell lifelessly to the floor.

Vince rubbed his numb arms and felt his hand slowly start to heal. He felt woozy as he looked back into the box like coffin. There was the Hellsing girl with the lamp in one of her hands and something else in the other. That something else was a small pistol.

The girl shot the werewolf twice before he dodged out of the way and into the shadows. The girl's light poured out of the of the coffin upwards, while Vince was down on the floor.

The silver bullets pained him.

He growled in his non-human language, "**Girl, you will die slowly as a Hellsing should.**"

Of course the girl couldn't understand. Alice waited and listened for the werewolf to come. She could hear the movement of the werewolf crawling around outside of the box she was in. Leaving her lamp in the center of the coffin, Alice crawled to the other side of the box and took aim.

The werewolf popped up at the end of the coffin and struck out with his claws where the light was. He missed the girl and struck the light. The light survived; it was tough.

Alice fired another silver bullet into Vince. His clawed left hand prepared for a final strike at the abnormally brave child.

A white-gloved hand grabbed Vince's wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Vince fell away from Alice field of vision to the floor.

Alice froze as the she heard the sounds of thrashing and jaws snapping. The werewolf called out in wolfish words that she could not understand. Then words slowly turned into whining.

Alice carefully peered over edge of the coffin's side and shined her light onto the floor.

Vince was weakly lying on the floor with the creature on it's back. It had restrained both of the werewolf's arms behind his back with its teeth lodged in his neck. Vince rolled twice to dislodge the creature before he couldn't roll anymore.

Vince let out a terrified howl and then he gave out his last sigh, which was strangely filled with pleasure. Alice watched as the life in Vince's eyes died out. Slowly, his werewolf form shrunk to that of a dead human.

The creature that drained Vince's life had changed: its skin looked whole and its hair had turned blond. The hair color was actually a kind of strawberry blond.

It's two red eyes turned toward young Alice Hellsing. Alice bolted towards the door, away from this thing and toward the sounds of two werewolves fighting.

---------------------

Just like it was not a good day for Vince, today was not a good day for any of the werewolves within the deserted old Hellsing Mansion. This included the combatants Christine and Sandy.

From the time of Sandy's yelling of "Mark!" and "Red! You're Dead!", everything went down hill for the both of them.

Originally, Sandy landed on the floor between Christine and the downward stairway and

Christine charged the blond werewolf. Both were in their tall werewolf forms. Christine growled in the language of the wolves, "**You will be torn to pieces for hunting my pack, Yellow Fur.**"

Christine slashed with her dagger forward and only cut through air as Sandy jumped back. Sandy lunged with her dagger only to have Christine dodge off to one side.

The two werewolves started to circle each other. They were about the same height and size, the same amount of muscle and quickness, but Christine already had two bullet wounds and Sandy didn't.

After Vince went down the stairs, Sandy laughed, "**The child will die. Hellsing will feel our suffering by losing one of his own, Red.**"

Christine retorted, "**Your kind of mutt always goes after the weak, Yellow Fur.**"

Sandy slashed with her dagger, missing widely. Christine charged, putting her shoulder into Sandy and pinned her dagger arm against Sandy making the dagger unusable. Christine brought her own dagger up to plunge into Sandy's ribs, but Sandy caught the wrist of Christine's dagger hand in her left hand.

Christine free clawed left hand came up for Sandy's other side, and Sandy turned and fell backwards to avoid the strike and to free her own trapped arm.

As they started to fall down the dark stairwell, Christine's jaws bit down on Sandy's shoulder. The two rolled together down the trying to hold back each other's dagger arms while fighting to finish off the other with her own dagger. Teeth were the only weapons that were unrestrained and each tried to rip into the other's throat while only biting shoulders and arms.

The two plowed into Vince at the stuck door and didn't notice the cuts and bites that they gave poor Vince. As the door sprung open, Sandy's dagger went flying into the darkness. They continued rolling down the rest of the stairs to the floor below.

In the darkness they struggled for several seconds to gain control of the remaining dagger. Sandy received a cut on her shoulder as they rolled into an unseen wall. The last dagger spun off across the dark room.

A girl's screams started them and then Christine frantically attacked Sandy with claws and teeth, trying to finish the enemy quickly. Sandy was not so easily killed. Even though she was wounded, it was Christine who had the two bullet wounds. Christine was weakening faster than Sandy as they continued battling.

Finally Sandy held Christine down with one hand and was preparing to deliver a possible killing blow. Vince's terrified dying howl caused Sandy to freeze. Sandy asked, "**Vince?**"

All she heard was a strange sigh and the sound of running feet.

Christine kicked Sandy away from her. Sandy cursed and looked up only to see the Hellsing child, who carried a light, come running into the room. Sandy slowly stood on her feet and then growled at Alice.

Christine slammed into Sandy's side with the last of her strength. The two tumbled. Sandy quickly came out on top and she brought her fangs down toward Christine's throat.

Two shots rang out. Sandy's shoulder and back received two new small bullet wounds. She groaned and fell to one side.

Holding a smoking gun, Alice said, "Nobody hurts one of my friends!"

A noise caused Alice to look to the stairs. Sandy's ally David charged down the stair at the child. His fur had patches of blood of both his own and that of someone else.

Alice started to bring her small pistol around to aim at the new werewolf but she was too slow.

When David came upon the last step of the stair, he leapt at the child with his claws extended and his jaws opened.

Christine watched in horror as in horror as the enemy came flying down towards Alice. There was nothing she could do. Then a human sized creature with teeth leapt out from the hallway behind the child and over the top of Alice. It crashed into David and the two fell to the floor before Alice.

------------------------------------

The girl ran from me. I was protecting her from this shaggy monster and she fled. Was it because I killed the creature? I didn't mean to. It turned into a man when he died. Oh my god, I've killed a man. But his blood burns within me: making me angry.

Does the girl think I'm a monster, too? I must be such a sight. Probably she thinks I am one of those zombies from a horror movie. I would be scared of me, too.

There is a male voice in the back of my head and he was not happy.

THERE IS A MAN IN MY MIND! THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!

Two gun shots! The girl! Where is she?

Into the hall I go. There's the girl. She's in the room AND THERE A MONSTER JUMPING AT HER!

I clear the child's head in a single leap and tackle the creature in mid-air.

Hey, those claws hurt!

-----------------------

David slashed the creature's leg as it wrestled with him. David decided that this thing wouldn't be much of a problem. It was small and smelled bad. It smelled like the dead.

It maneuvered and it was suddenly on his back! It was trying to lock up his arms behind his back with some kind of wrestling hold. It was strong and he was already weakened.

David spotted Sandy as she slowly came to her shaky feet. He yelled, "**Sandy! Run for it!**"

The creature released him and he quickly fled. Both Sandy and David charged up the stairs while they changed into their wolf forms.

The red-eyed strawberry blond haired creature turned to the last werewolf who was lying next to the wall. It reached down and picked up Christine by the throat.

Christine growled weakly as the creature studied her. Its red eye came to rest on the insignia on the werewolf's torn one-piece camouflage uniform. The badge was circular with the words 'Hellsing Security Agency' written around the edge of the badge with a big 'HSA' in the center of it.

The creature roughly whispered, "Hellsing Soldier... I'm Seras Victoria. Who are you?"

Two shots tore into the creature now known as Seras Victoria. She slowly turned toward Alice who was pointing a pistol at Seras. The shots were silver bullets and hurt like hell, but they were not blessed.

Alice shouted, "Let go of my friend, you… you… you thing!"

Seras slowly lowered the werewolf to the floor and then released it.

----------------------

At the mansion's lobby floor, two badly hurt werewolves stood over an even worse looking one: Harry. Harry was down on his back and looked groggy. His cigar butt was yards away.

One of the standing werewolves kicked Harry in his ribs. Harry groaned and weakly swung at him.

The second werewolf stabbed the almost helpless Harry in the leg with a silver dagger. Harry weakly howled in pain.

He sneered. "**Come on! Come on! Strike at us again. Our fun is not done yet. You will pay for those grenades. I will cut you with a thousand small cuts.**"

A voice in English came from the lobby's destroyed entry doorway, "That's one of my employees you're torturing, you stupid mutt."

Several coughs from two accelerator rifles sent bullets into the pair of enemy werewolves. In their sad condition, they didn't have a chance. They fell.

At the doorway stood Mr. Richard Hellsing the third. He was not a large man, but he had a force of charisma in his green eyes that commanded men to obey him. His brown hair was cut short and mustache was thin. His pinstriped suit was well tailored and the ivory white ceramic pistol looked expensive.

To Hellsing's right and left were two soldiers. Both are in camouflaged fatigues and each carried a battery powered accelerator rifle. They didn't look much different than any other plastic stock rifles.

Richard charged into the room followed by the gunmen and then six other soldiers. He desperately asked Harry, "Where is my daughter? Where?"

As a female soldier pulled a first aid kit from her small backpack, Harry, unable to speak human words in the werewolf form, pointed at the stairs.

As he turned toward the stairwell, a huge blonde wolf bolted out of the stairs. Even though Sandy's fur was covered with bloody patches, she bowled her way though the soldiers and toward the doorway out.

Two of the soldiers and Richard Hellsing started to aim at the retreating werewolf. A second black furred one charged out of the stairwell, knocking one of the aiming soldiers into Richard. The other soldier started to fire at the black one.

It all happened so quick, that the soldier wasn't sure if he hit the second wolf. He ran to the doorway and fired at the retreating wolves. The wolves dodged through the young trees growing in the old Hellsing driveway.

The two escaped.

The soldier reported aloud, "Sir, the wolves have escaped."

Mr. Hellsing grimaced and said, "Men, down the stairs. Two stay here to guard-"

The sound of two gunshots came through the stairwell. Alice Hellsing's voice was heard, "Let go of my friend, you… you… you thing!"

Richard charged down the stairs followed by soldiers. He came into the room at the bottom of the stairs with an electric lamp lying on the floor.

Before Richard was his daughter, holding a pistol, Christine in werewolf form lying on the floor and a woman with strawberry blond hair in some kind of uniform. She and the uniform were covered in large patches with blood.

Alice yelled, "Daddy! That monster is going to hurt Christine!"

Richard looked again at the woman and saw her blood red eyes. As the woman started to open her mouth to form words, Richard expertly aimed his pistol and fired.

Seras was shocked when she was shot in her chest. The silver round burned her.

Seras looked at the man as two soldiers came around him. The rifles they had were unfamiliar to Seras. A voice from the back of her mind called out for deaths of these people.

Seras paused and was rewarded with a second shot from Richard Hellsing.

As rifles were aimed, Seras retreated, stomping on the lamp and ran past the Hellsing child back to her room.

Alice squeaked but still tried to aim her gun but all she could see was darkness. "Daddy", she called.

The soldiers didn't fire and listened. They only heard the retreating sounds of feet and the closing of a door.

Richard Hellsing called, "No shooting. Alice, come over here."

"Ok, father."

One of the soldiers in the stairwell pulled out a lamp, turned it on and passed it down to Richard. Alice went behind her father.

With the light, Richard surveyed the room. Christine gave a weak wave from where she was lying. She slowly reverted back to her human form.

Richard snapped, "Get a First Aid kit. Christine, what was it?"

Christine grasped, "I don't know, boss. What ever it was, it was strong. I think it a vampire. A strong one at that."

Hellsing nodded. "Alice, honey, please go up stairs. Daddy has some work he has to do."

-----------------------

As Seras ran into her room she noticed the corpse of the former werewolf Vince on the floor. She felt a strange connection to it that was getting stronger.

---------------------

Richard and four soldiers went into the hallway and to the only door which a trail of blood lead to. Richard and three of the soldiers stood on each side of the door while the last one kicked the door open.

Before them towered an unfamiliar werewolf standing almost seven feet tall. Richard and the soldier fired. The standing werewolf just stood there as the bullets poured into it. For a short time it refused to fall to the continuing rain of silver bullets. Then slowly the body of Vince fell backwards.

One of the soldiers announced, "I'm out of bullets."

Another soldier, with an accelerator rifle, said, "I'm out of battery power."

Hellsing reloaded his pistol. "Ok. You two back up. The rest of you, follow me."

The three entered the room and pointed their weapons in different directions. Nothing came at them. Slowly they moved across the room. There were only the remains of furniture and a destroyed box-like coffin.

Richard carefully looked over the coffin with the bedding inside of it and said, "This was where the vampire slept. She is gone, now. Damn, there was a vampire using part of my estate as her haven."

One of the soldier said, "Mr. Hellsing, there is no other way out of this room. It seem that the vampire has tricked us."

Richard turned and angrily left the room.

One of the soldiers asked the other, "Why is he so intense about vampires? We got wounded and possible enemy werewolves around here."

The other soldier replied, "You haven't heard? They say that vampires kill the boss' grandfather and cause the fall of the Hellsing family from the Royal Court to where it is now."

---------------------------

Seras waited. She waited for the noises to stop. Then she waited longer.

Seras came out of hiding by pushing off the coffin's mattress that she was under.

She stepped past the remains of the werewolf that she briefly controlled as a ghoul.

Seras walked into the room where she has been shot and quickly retreated up the stairs. The now empty room has an overpowering smell of blood.

Into the lobby she slowly crept. There were two werewolf bodies here. She stared at them lost in thought as thoughts from the back of her mind. Those thought raged within her.

Seras said out loud, "Those were your friends. Right Vince?"

Seras frowned with a headache. "No, Vince. What you did was wrong. You shouldn't attack little children."

She paused a bit more and said, "Why should I trust everything you say?"

Seras finally said, "Ok, Vince, I'll see what is really going on."

Seras then headed up the stairs and worked her way up the third floor. In a study, she walked up to a set of glass doors. The dust and grime that covered them made the doors opaque.

Seras opened the doors and walked out onto a balcony.

Before Seras was the old troop assembly area. Young trees were growing through the asphalt.

She looked past the wall at the edge of the old Hellsing compound and saw a rundown city. There were no cars moving and plant life grew in breaks in the sidewalks and trees were everywhere.

Old rusted out cars littered the former streets.

There was nobody out there to be seen.

Seras wondered: _How long have I been asleep?_


	3. Chap 3: The wounded

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

---------------------------

In their wolf forms David and Sandy limped down the street and passed a trio of guards in werewolf form.

The guards watched from the rooftops. One of them jumped off a four story building and landed near David and Sandy.

The guard sniffed around the two before he growled, "**You can pass. Go and see the elder.**"

David and Sandy limped into an intersection where werewolves in various forms and their human servants had gathered. There was an atmosphere of gloom around the werewolves and the humans glanced around in fear.

One older woman called out, "Where's Mark? Where's my son?"

Sandy just shook her head negatively. The woman broke down crying.

The entire crowd headed to the doors of a large former department store. In the store, others had gathered. The original store counters and display cases were all piled against the far wall. In the center of the floor were two cots with a wounded male and female on them. Another wounded male sat on the floor nearby.

One older gray male, whose name was Rubin, was busy bandaging the wounded male on a cot. He was the only healer here and he wasn't even a member of the tribe. He belonged to the 'Tribe of the Morning Star' and the people here were of the 'Tribe of the Five Roses'.

Using long nose pliers, he carefully removed the silver fragments of bullets from the werewolf's wounds.

Elder George Williams was an old man in gray robes and with pepper colored hair. He signaled for David and Sandy to come over. A human woman stood to one side with two white robes draped over her arms.

As the pair reached the elder, they started to transform. As the fur started to vanish from their bodies, the human handed the robes to them.

As they dressed, the elder said, "Only five have returned from the twenty we've sent on the raid. Tell me, have you slain any of the Hellsing family?"

David shook his head. "No. We chased the child of the Hellsings, but we were lured into a trap at their old mansion."

The elder frowned. "A trap?"

"Yes, elder. I almost had the Hellsing child when they had surprised me with some kind of creature. It was strong."

Sandy added, "It had red eyes and fangs, too. It looked like a stinking vampire to me."

David growled, "No. That thing was too strong. If I was unwounded then I could beat it, but not in my current shape."

The elder said, "It could have been a vampire."

David and several others in the room look at the elder with concern.

The elder continued, "They say that if the vampire has more chips put into it, then the vampire will become more powerful. But what concerns me is whether or not those accursed Hellsing people are manufacturing chipped vampires."

David shouted, "Then we'll raid them again and put an end to their evil ways."

Sandy raised her own voice. "And we'll kill off all of the traitorous wolves whom serve them."

The elder said, "Quiet, you two. We are too wounded and lost too many of our friends this night to attack the Hellsings. This will be the night of healing and of mourning our fallen comrades."

Rubin the Healer looked up. He softly said, "There are lone werewolves who had lost family, friends and their tribe. They frequently visit my tribe to get their wounds tended. Perhaps I can suggest to them to join your tribe in your fight against the Hellsings."

-------------------------

Gwenllian Hellsing sat on the edge of a bench as the electrical engineer in a dirty white overcoat worked on her arm. The room they were in was filled with various parts, electronics, tools and scraps.

Gwenllian, or Gwen to her friends, was a woman of average height and build wearing military fatigues. Her hair was blond and her right eye was blue, but her left eye was metallic silver with no iris or pupil to be seen. Her left arm was ripped open with wires and tubes hanging out.

Gwen looked toward the room's door as she heard the sound of running feet. Alice ran through the doorway yelling, "Mommy!"

Gwen used her right arm to hug her daughter. "Alice! I'm so happy you are safe, my darling. Did you get hurt?"

"No, mother. Harry and Christine protected me. They were very badly hurt."

Richard walked into the room, leaned over and kissed his wife. Gwen asked, "How was that one?"

Richard looked thoughtful and then said, "I think that it was a fifty volt kiss. How are you doing, Gwenllian?"

Gwen sighed, "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me that a little wire and oil can't fix. We lost a lot of people in that raid. Our convoy was almost home when they struck. Those wolf bastards and bitches! I think I couldn't hate those creatures more, but-"

Richard interrupts, "Now, Gwen. Please watch your language with Alice here. Besides that, among our dead were six of own werewolf troops."

"I know. I know, Richard."

"Gwen, too many of our people have died today. We've lost about a third of our troops. Another quarter of them is in the hospital. I'm going to send for some of our troops at the Docklands base."

"Find out which wolf tribe attacked us."

"I think we have. We found one of their daggers with the marking of the Five Roses tribe. Besides that, there was a vampire living in the old mansion. It almost killed Christine."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, SHE got away."

Alice spoke up, "Mommy! Daddy! When I first saw her, the vampire was really dead. No eyes, all bones, real dead looking."

Richard sighed and patted his daughter's head. "No, Alice. Your imagination is getting wild again."

"But Daddy!"

"Alice, vampires are people that have vampire chips inserted inside of them. A dead vampire like you described could never come back."

---------------

Christine limped across the Hellsing's compound. The doctor had removed all the silver bullets from her and treated the wounds inflicted by a silver edged dagger. Still her wounds healed slower than normal.

She glanced at the civilians who were unloading the lorries (That's trucks to the rest of us). They were part of the families of the soldier who work here with a few younger werewolves thrown in.

Christine inspected some of the bags of grain that where being piled on a pallet. One was marked 'First Aid from South Africa' and another was marked 'From the People of Mozambique'.

Christine thought: _Food from the civilized world._ _My dead friends please rest well, for your spilt blood has paid for the survival of your living families and friends._

--------------------

From the old mansion's balcony, Seras softly called out, "Master?"

She waited for a response. There was none. Seras shouted, "Master! Where are you?"

Vince's voice yelled within her head, _"Will you just shut up? First you kill me and sucked up my soul. Now I get to listen to your whining. This is Hell."_

"Well, I'm sorry. If you hadn't been trying to kill that girl, you would still be alive. What are you anyway?"

"I'm Vince, bloodsucker."

"No, Mr. Vince. I mean what kind of creature ware you?"

"_You don't even know that! What kind of stupid vampires are they making these days."_

"What are you, Vince?"

"I'm a werewolf, leech. And since I'm stuck in you head, I'm going to make your life a living hell. I'm never going to shut up. I'm going to sing every bad song I know and you can't ignore me."

A chuckle echoed through Seras' mind.

"What the bloody hell was that. Don't tell me I got company in this empty head of your."

A sleepy amused feeling came into Seras mind. There was a faint sense of pride.

Seras cried out, "Master!"

A picture of a basement corridor appeared in Seras' mind. Seras asked, "Master?"

The scene of the hallway moved, as if Seras herself was walking down the hall. Seras passed familiar doors, but then she came to a stop before an unfamiliar wall. There was a feeling of lightness and a kind of ignoring-of-the-wall outlook. Seras' view moved into the wall and the scene vanished.

Seras asked, "Master, what are you trying to show me?"

The chuckling started again, but this time it was more sarcastic. Suddenly it was gone. All her master's presence had vanished. It was like someone closed a door in her mind.

Vince finally started ranting, _"What the hell was that? Well, he doesn't scare me. He-"_

Seras closed a door in her mind and Vince's voice was gone.

Seras sighed in relief. Then she headed back into mansion.

Seras stopped by the house's armory. It was stripped of anything that could be used as a weapon.

Seras next stop was Alucard's room. She nervously knocked on his door and waited. There was no response.

Seras carefully opened the door only to reveal an empty room. Alucard's coffin was not there. "Master", she softly questioned. The room remained quiet.

Seras sighed and open the door within her mind.

Vince's voice grasped, _"Darkness… It's gone… I'm back…"_

Seras asked, "What happened, Mr. Vince?"

"I was cut off from all sensation. There was no sight or sound. Vampire, don't ever do that again."

Seras said, "Sorry, but don't threaten me again, ok?"

"Ok."

"By the way, my name is Seras Victoria, not Leech, Vampire or bloodsucker."

"Ok."

"What is today's date?"

"February 16."

"What's the year, Mr. Vince?"

"2066."

"Blimey! 2066! That means I've been asleep for sixty years."

Seras left the room and found the corridor that was shown in her mind. She stared at the unfamiliar wall. Seras stood before it and closed her eyes. She walked forward while she concentrated on the feeling of lightness and pretended that the wall was not there.

Seras bounced off of it and landed on her butt. She angrily said, "Stop laughing, Mr. Vince."

Vince chuckled, _"You're not human. Just tear through the wall."_

Seras said thoughtfully, "No, I'm not human. I just walk into walls like one."

Seras closed her eyes again.

"Seras, you know that this hurts me, too. The humor is killing me."

"Oh, be quiet, Mr. Vince."

Alucard once told her to pretend that she had a third eye when she was shooting. Seras tried to see the wall with that third eye. A gray wall faded into her sight. Seras walked slowly forward. She concentrated on the light feeling while trying to ignore the now very clear looking gray wall.

The wall blurred into darkness as she walked into it. She felt a brief tug and then she was in another room. It was Walters's old workshop. The room was filled with rifles, pistols, swords, knives and ammo. Coats, jackets and various clothes were hung on a rack to the right.

On a steel table, there was a note. It read:

To Alucard or Officer Victoria,

Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing is no longer part of the Round Table nor does she heads the Hellsing Organization. It seem that the other knights of the table could no longer tolerate Sir Integra's fine oratory skills. I do believe that she used the endearing phrase of 'You Bloody Fools' once to many times. Since there have been almost no vampire attacks in the United Kingdom for the last two years, the Queen was forced to remove Sir Integra and replace her with an unknown descendant of Richard Hellsing.

Now that the vampire problem has been solved, there are rumors of other creatures attacking British citizens. It seems that the vampires were keeping down the numbers of other monsters like the so-called werewolves.

I have included a few things in this room that you may find useful. Please do remember that you do still serve Sir Integra and her Majesty the Queen.

It has been a pleasure serving with you. Alucard, I'm afraid I will no longer be able to assist you. And Seras Victoria, please don't lose your self to your vampire side. That would sadden me.

God Bless,

Walter Ddollneazz

Seras sighed as she put down the note. She started to weep tears of blood. All of her friends were dead. She had out lived all of them.

Seras slowly examine the rack of clothes and found a long black trench coat she liked. The dark pair of glasses over to one side looked interesting, too.

-------------------

A brown haired woman in a dirty loose robe chased after a thin man in a torn red shirt and blue trousers. She had a holstered pistol hanging from her belt. The man was fleeing in terror as the woman easily trotted after him. The man finally fell from exhaustion.

The woman stood over him. She said, "Well, human, the chase is over. You were so close to Westminster, yet so far. There will be no help for your mob. By the time your king finds out, your clan will be herded south of the Thames. Now, all I need now is your head to show you friends the penalty for escape attempts."

The man begged, "Please don't kill me. I'll go back."

The woman remarked as she started to transform to werewolf form, "Well, part of you will be going back."

A shot rang out and the werewolf's shoulder erupted in blood.

The werewolf turned and spotted a strawberry blond woman wearing a black trench coat and dark pair of glasses. Seras, the blond, said, "Nasty Creature! Eat Silver!"

The werewolf charged as Seras fired the rest of her bullets. Only two bullets hit as the werewolf dodged during the charge. The werewolf drew her own oversized pistol as she ran and emptied her pistol at Seras. Two of the shots went into Seras.

The werewolf shoved her clawed hand into Seras's stomach and then looked up to see the barrel of a larger gun that Seras had drawn from under her coat.

The Werewolf said, "**Bugger**" as Seras fired the gun into the werewolf's left shoulder. The werewolf groaned and started to fall as Seras put away the pistol.

Seras said, "Normally, I might let you go, but you had to try and kill a defenseless human being."

Seras sank her fangs into the throat of the werewolf and started to feed. The werewolf weakly tried to push Seras away before all the fight was drained from her. There was a sigh of pleasure from the werewolf as she died.

Seras asked out a loud, "Vince, what was your final thought when you died? Why was it pleasurable?"

"_Because, Seras, I finally knew with certainty that I was a soul and not just a body._"

Seras turned to the shaking man who was too scared to move. As Sera walked up to him, he squeaked, "Please don't hurt me."

Seras said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to… going to… like bite you or anything like that."

The man's skin color whitened.

Seras smiled and accidentally revealed her fangs. She asked, "Hey, how about we go and rescue your friends?"

The man said in a whisper, "You want me to deliver my people from the werewolves to the vampires?"

"No", said Seras. She thought for a second before she open the front of her trench coat to show the old Hellsing military uniform she wears. She pointed at her shield shaped Hellsing insignia. She said, "I'm with Hellsing."

The man asked, "Why would a convoy escort service have a vampire?"

Seras said with embarrassment, "It's a long story."

Seras groaned and grabbed her own head. The man asked, "What's wrong?"

Seras closed her eyes, steadied herself and then opened them. She said, "The spirit of the werewolf I defeated has woken up in my mind. I had to close her away from the rest of me."

The man looked spooked.

Seras smiled weakly. "Let's go and find your friends."


	4. Chap 4: Fights, outside and inside

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: just before Seras defeated the female werewolf.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The nearly full moon was setting while the beginning glow of the coming dawn was in the eastern sky. Fifty men, women and children huddled together in their ragged clothes. They were gathered in the center of the deserted street. Around them were their four captors.

Two of those guarding were males in full werewolf mode in loose fitting vests and trousers. From their belts hung pistols and daggers. The other two were a male and a female. They were in their human forms and carried the semi-automatic rifles that could only be used by human non-clawed hands.

To the captives, the four were a quiet bunch. They only spoke when needed. But the four were continuously talking. They just didn't use sound. They used a radio-based network implanted deep under their skins. They were talking with the werewolf who was pursuing the escaped prisoner.

"_Millie, will you just hurry up and kill the escapee"_, said the impatient werewolf Phil.

"_Hey, Phil. Can't a girl have a little fun with her prey?"_ asked Millie.

The human-like male Allen jumped into the conversation, _"Millie, you're probably two kilometers from us. Please just hurry up and kill him."_

The human-like female Jenny added, _"If I was tracking the escapee, he would be dead by now. So hurry up and then everyone will stop talking. I hate this mental electronic network thingie."_

Millie said with glee, _"He's begging for his life right now. I love it when they do that. It's so much- Ugh!"_

The human-like male Robert asked quickly, _"Millie?"_

"I've been shot in the shoulder. My attacker is female, blond, black coat with dark glasses: a possible natural werewolf. I'm going to kill the bitch!"

Allen said, _"Be careful, help is coming."_

Millie voice excitedly said, _"I got her. I just shoved my claws into her… Bugger!"_

Phil demanded, _"What is it, Millie?"_

A distant male voice said, _"Millie is offline, probably dead. You will bring your prisoners to me, immediately."_

Allen said evenly, _"We are going to where Millie's at, blood sucker."_

The voice responded, _"You exist to serve me, beasts. If you keep disobeying me, I will download a new loyalty program into the lot of you."_

Allen gave in. _"Ok. Ok. We'll do what you say. Just don't erase our minds."_

The male voice said, _"Do what I tell you and I won't need to reprogram you mugs. Now hurry up. I'll check on you guys later."_

Allen spoke out loud to the captives, "Ok, people. It's time to move.

The group headed south towards the Thames River at a slow pace. Robert was continuously angrily growling at the captives.

It was twenty minutes of walking later when a female voice called out from behind the group, "Hello? You there! Release the prisoners and leave right now!"

The hindmost guard, the human-like Allen spotted a lone blond female in a black trench coat and dark glasses.

He called out over the network, _"It's the one who got Millie. There is only one person. Now, we will handle this carefully… Robert! No!"_

Robert in full werewolf form charged with a berserk howl at Seras with a silver dagger in his hand.

As she pulled out a massive pistol, Seras said, "I gave you guys a chance to leave."

Robert was half way to Seras when she shot him. The pistol made a deafening crack. Robert tried to dodge the incoming bullet with his superhuman reflexes, but the bullet was a high velocity round. It missed its intended target, which was his heart, and caught him in his left arm. The impact spun Robert as blood exploded out of his arm and the dagger went flying.

Jenny shouted, "Robert!" And then Allen and her fired at the intruder.

Seras couldn't get a clean shot at the two without endangering the captives in this high speed combat. A rain of bullets started to rip through her as she stopped in indecision.

Allen yelled, "How many damn bullets does it take to put that bitch under?"

The werewolf Phil was plowing his way through the prisoners to get to the fight. Several people suffered broken arms, legs and concussions from his charge.

Seras started to slowly fall backwards. Jenny yelled, "We got her."

Phil broke out of the crowd charging past Allen and Jenny at the fallen enemy. His fangs started to rip into the fallen Seras. It was worse tasting thing he ever had. He bit and chewed, ripped and shredded until something hard and metal was shoved under his chin.

Seras softly said, "As a favor to Vince, I'll give you one more chance. I think that maybe you want to leave now."

Phil froze and whined. Allen broadcasted, _"Phil, what's wrong?"_

Phil replied, _"The bitch has a gun against my throat."_

"_But she is dead. Nothing can withstand that much firepower",_ said Jenny in disbelief.

"_She is offering to let us go",_ Phil nervously added.

A male voice broke in, _"Werewolves, withdraw from the area. Chipped werewolves like you guys are no match for her. It looks like she may be a real vampire or maybe a demon has decided it wants the prisoners."_

Allen angrily asked, _"Have we wasted all this time and lost Millie for nothing?"_

The voice responded, _"If it lets you go, then you keep your lives. If that thing is a vampire, then pity the prisoners for they will become her food. If it is a demon, then pity them even more."_

As Seras started to regenerate the holes in her, she asked, "Well, what is your answer?"

Allen called out, "We will withdraw. Just don't shoot him."

Seras nodded and Phil backed away. He helped Robert to stand and then the four retreated. Seras kept her gun aimed at them until they vanished into the distance.

She walked down prisoners and noticed that several of them were tied together like a chain gang. Groups of them would have tried to escape if it wasn't for the wounded members in those groups. They looked at her with fear and anxiety.

One child asked her mother, "We've been saved. Right Mum?"

Seras said with a subdued smile, "You're going to Westminster, right?"

A man said with fear, "Yes, that right. Can you get us there?"

Seras smiled and accidentally revealed her fangs. "Sure can. We'll start right now."

A woman sobbed, "You're a monster. You're going to tear us apart for food."

Seras in a panic said, "No! No! I'm not going the harm you. I'm with Hellsing."

A man asked, "Then you are one of the Hellsing monsters?"

Seras sighed, "Yes. I'm one of the Hellsing… monsters." She opened the up her coat to reveal the Hellsing insignia on her uniform. She said, "Look. See? It says Hellsing."

The man asked with more certainty, "Where's Jack?"

"Jack?" puzzled Seras.

"Jack went for help. One of werewolves chased went after him."

Seras said, "So Jack is his name. After I saved him, he just talked a little and then started to smile a lot as he backed away from me. Then he ran, toward Westminster, I think. At least he told me where to find you guys."

"Now what?"

With her right hand, Seras started to search the beneath her trench coat. Various unknown metallic object glinted from under the coat's flap. Seras pulled out a six-inch dagger that ended not with a sharp point, but with a jagged end. It used to be a longer blade.

Seras griped, "Darn. One of the bullet the werewolves fired snapped the blade."

A teenage girl pointed, "There is another knife over there."

She was quickly hushed by some of the others there.

Seras nodded at the girl and then handed the broken dagger to the man she was talking to. She said, "Start cutting with this. My name is Seras Victoria."

The man said, "Thanks. My name is Nathan."

Seras smiled and then walked over and picked up the silver dagger that one of the werewolves had dropped. It was large, too large and heavy for easy uses by a normal human. It had symbols carved into it.

Vince's voice sounded out in Seras' mind, _"That's not right. That dagger belongs to my tribe. Why would someone not of my tribe be carrying it?"_

Seras asked in her own mind, _"You are asking me? I've been asleep for sixty years."_

"What about that girl you dined on earlier. You've locked her away in darkness. She is probably quite mad by now."

With the silver dagger, Seras cut the ropes off of one man and then handed him the blade. "Please, mister. You take this and free the others. I think they may be a little frightened of me."

Seras backed away from the group then she sat down and closed her eyes.

In Seras mind, she saw a pair of brown eyes looking at her. Seras asked, "Vince?"

Vince snapped, "No, it's the boogieman. Of course, it's me. Who did you think it was? The King of England? I swear-"

"Vince!"

"Ok, Ok. I'll calm down. Just find out from the chick why they carried daggers with my tribe's marking… Oh crap! What's that?"

An indistinct but powerful presence watched from the edges of Sera's mind. It was all around her, but it was out of reach. That presence was starved; starved for entertainment.

Seras asked, "Master?"

A familiar voice whispered, "Hurry."

Seras erupted in joy. "Master! You're here! So much has happen since Sir Integra sealed me in that-"

The voice interrupted with impatience, "Hurry."

Seras quieted and looked concerned.

Vince asked, "Who is that creepy guy? Since you called him master, he must be the one who implanted those vampire chips in you."

Seras glance at Vince. "No, Mr. Vince. There are no freak chips in me. I was made into a vampire the old fashion way. My master sucked out all my blood."

"The vampires of novels don't exist. They're a myth."

"My master is very real and very powerful. What troubles me is that he is here to enjoy the predicament I'm about to get myself into." Seras raised her voice, "Is that right, Master?"

The voice chuckled and whispered, "Hurry. Hurry."

Seras sighed in annoyance, "I thought so."

As Seras reached in to darkness toward an unseen closed door, she said, "Get ready to run, Mr. Vince."

"Run to where, Seras? I'm stuck in your mind."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Seras pulled open the door. Behind that door was something with staring eyes, big teeth, and big claws…

Seras weakly said, "Yipe."

The creature lunged at Seras and bit deeply into her shoulder.

-----------------------------

At the Hellsing main house, as the sun started to peek over the horizon, Alice Hellsing was asleep in her bed. Her room was very neat with every doll in it place on the shelves along with her books.

In her sleep, Alice frequently twitched and rolled. She mumbled, "No."

Suddenly Alice woke up screaming, "Monster!"

------------------------------

Deep in Seras' mind the creature ripped into her. Its claws dug into Seras as she tried to pull out a non-existence gun.

Vince leaped at the creature, but a force pulled him back. That force came from the thing called 'Master'. Vince snapped, "It's going to kill her! Don't you care?"

The voice chuckled, "Its time for Seras to learn that she is no longer human. She is not a human in the world outside and she is certainly not human within her own mind. Learn Seras! Or are you just a police girl?"

Seras was in the fight of her un-life. As Seras tried to fight back, she heard every word her Master said. The creature was revealed to be female werewolf standing six foot and three inches tall.

Seras' vision expanded to see her body struggling with the werewolf from one side. The werewolf was tearing her apart as one of Seras' own hands was shoved through the wolf's side and reaching for the heart. Seras saw there were slight translucent scars covering the werewolf that didn't seem to belong to the wolf.

Seras' face had a half crazed smile as one of her arms was torn off and thrown away. Seras whispered, "This is my mind. Everything here is mine. You are mine, too, doggie."

The disconnected arm stopped in its flight, turned and grabbed one of those odd scars. The werewolf howled in pain for the first time and Seras grunted in pain. From the scar, words of command came pouring out. Those words were: You will obey your networked vampire superiors. The words repeated over and over, making Seras want to obey some unseen vampire who wasn't there.

The werewolf 's attack renewed with it biting into Seras' throat. But Seras didn't care. She wasn't pretending to human. With two hands, one floating and the other poking through the werewolf's rib cage, Seras ripped the scar into two.

The werewolf groaned and then with a sudden exertion of strength, ripped Seras' head off.

Vince cried out, "Bloody Hell! Bastard, you let Seras get killed."

The Master's voice said, "You think so, wolf-boy. No, a fake wolf-girl can't kill Seras."

Vince in confusion asked, "What?"

Darkness flowed from Seras' body as it continued to fight. The tentacles of darkness started to wrap around the werewolf's arms and jaws. Seras head on the ground grinned and then dissolved into a pool of darkness. That pool started to flow back to the fight.

Seras' two hands grabbed onto another scar. This one commanded: All human deaths are amusing. This one, too, was destroyed.

Even though the werewolf was weakening, the wolf started to rip into Seras' chest. Suddenly the rest of Seras' body dissolved into a dark goo. That goo covered the werewolf and several claw-like hands ripped into the remaining scars. There were other commands that made a good little controllable psychopathic killer out of the werewolf.

The werewolf collapsed.

The darkness poured off of the werewolf and reformed into Seras.

Seras still had the half-crazed look when her master's voice said, "Very good, Seras Victoria, but I'm going to take the young wolf boy."

Invisible forces lifted Vince and started to pull him away. He yelled, "Oh, Crap!"

"No You Don't. He's Mine, Master! Alucard", yelled Seras. Tentacles of darkness came not only from Seras, but also from the ground and air. They wrapped Vince and there a short tug-o-war before Vince was released.

Alucard voiced said, "I've changed my mind, POLICE GIRL. I'll take the dog-girl, instead."

As the female werewolf floated up, Seras reached out and wrapped the werewolf in darkness. There was a pulling fight as Seras fought to maintain possession of the creature.

"This one is mine! You can't just take anything you want from me, Master"

"Yes I can. I can take whatever I want, Police Girl."

"NO! NO!" yelled Seras as she held onto the werewolf tighter and tighter.

Alucard chuckled as he released the wolf. "Very good, Seras. Now find out what you did to the dog boy, who you made a little bit your servant, and what you did to the fake dog girl, who you made very much yours. Your lessons are over for now."

The crazy look started to leave Seras' face as she asked, "What?"

The female werewolf was down on the ground stunned and Vince was looking around in a panic.

Then there was a thumping. It didn't come from Seras' mind. It came from outside. It was a thumping on her leg.

Leaving the insides of her mind, Seras opened her eyes in the real world.

There was an eight-year old boy standing next to her as the former captives, thirty feet away yelled, "No! No! Don't do that! Run!"

Seras looked at the boy and then the boy suddenly kicked her in the leg (again). He said, "Stupid Monster."

Seras just rolled her eyes.


	5. Chap 5: Getting One's Bearings

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

--

Gwenllian Hellsing rushed into her daughter's room, her very groggy husband Richard right behind her.

Alice was thrashing around in her bed, screaming in terror.

Gwen gently shook Alice as she said, "Alice wake up. It's just a bad dream. Wake up, my darling."

Richard watched with concern as Alice's eyes shot open and stared unfocused. Then the child started to cry.

Outside the bedroom's door, Christine, in human form, approached. A guard there quietly said, "Hey, you know that you wolves are not supposed to be in this part of the house."

Richard said in a low voice to the guard, "Let her stay this time."

The red haired Christine watched with a worried look.

Gwen said soothingly, "Don't worry, dearest, mommy is here. Look, Alice, daddy is here. Even Christine's here, too."

Alice's eyes focused. She asked, "Is Christine going to get in trouble with mommy for being here?"

Gwen sighed. "No, of all the wolves mommy can't stand, Christine bothers me the least."

Alice said shakily, "Thank you, mommy. There were monsters in my dreams. One of the monsters ate the other one twice."

Gwen said with slight amusement, "That's a strange thing to do."

"Mommy, I can still hear their voices in my head."

Richard tensed up and Gwen covered up a fearful look.

Gwen asked, "What are they saying?"

"Mommy, I don't know everything they are saying, but I heard the lady monster say 'Master' and 'Al-' some other name."

Richard said, "Don't worry, Alice. Daddy will protect you."

Alice continued, "And mommy, daddy, the really scary monster said 'Police Girl' and 'Seras'."

Christine hissed out air upon hearing the name 'Seras'. Richard and Gwen glanced at Christine.

Christine said softly, "Seras was the name that the creature at the old Hellsing mansion told me. Seras Victoria is its full name, I believe."

Richard frowned. "I'm going to check out the old mansion."

Gwenllian shook her head. "You've got to meet your brother today and check on the troops he's sending you. I'll go and get rid of this Seras creature."

"No, dear. You can meet with my brother. I'll hunt the creature."

"No, Richard. You know that he doesn't respect me. He considers me a soldier girl who married you to change my lot in life. He will just try to bully me and I can't hit your brother without his guards attacking me."

Richard sighed, "Ok. But you are going to have to take some of the wolves with you.

Gwen said sourly, "I'll be fine with a few troops. I'll still be on your estate."

Richard shook his head. "You'll be taking Tim and Laura with you along with a few troops or you won't go."

Gwen groused, "A choice between traveling with two bloody werewolves or having a quiet lunch with your brother. It's bad either way… I'll go with the wolves."

Christine volunteered, "I'll go, too."

Richard commanded, "No! You'll stay in the house and heal those silver wounds you've received. And don't sneak out again!"

Christine said with a downcast look, "Yes, Boss."

"And stop calling me Boss! Refer to me as Mr. Hellsing or Sir."

"Yes, Boss."

--

Lord Perrin sat in a richly furnished office behind a large oak desk. His dark suit fit his slim frame perfectly. His short blond hair was combed expertly; his fanged teeth were pearly white and his blue eyes exuded confidence.

Outside the office's door came the sound of female argument. He sighed and rubbed his forehead as if he was trying to rid himself of a headache.

He called out, "Ladies! Please enter."

He waved his hand and the door opened by itself. Two beautiful women in gowns came at the same time through the doorway that was meant only for one person. Each tried to shoulder her way past the other to enter the room first. They tumbled to the floor before the desk growling and hissing.

Before a fight could break out, "Ladies! We have business to attend to. Please, my beautiful servants, be seated. And please remember that you two are no longer servant and mistress, no long merely a vampire nor a werewolf, ladies."

The two broke apart and sat in the chairs before the desk. Both of them beamed radiantly at Perrin with eyes and smiles that tried to draw him in.

Lord Perrin commented, "It nice to see you both dressed so lovely, my dears, but first things first. Lady Caitlin, give your report."

Lady Caitlin shot a victory smirk at the other lady. Caitlin's gown was blue with a king's ransom worth of gems and jewels decorating the dress and her blond hair.

Caitlin smiled seductively at Perrin. "Perrin darling, the Tribe of the Five Roses has lost more of their fighters with their little squabble with the Hellsing dogs. As a tribe, they are becoming weak and they will need more werewolves to continue their spat with Hellsing. I have sent some of my agents to join the Five Roses. Soon, we will have complete control of that tribe and their gene pool. We've more werewolf essences to create our werewolf chips. Now that everything important has been said, how about you and I go off and-"

"Hey", the other woman interrupted.

Perrin said, "Ladies." Both of the women quieted.

Perrin continued, "Lady Caitlin, even though you're no longer Lady Lesley's servant, there is no reason to be rude to her. She did make you into her werewolf and look where you are now."

Caitlin humphed.

Perrin smiled at the two. "Lady Lesley, give your report, please."

Lady Lesley's dress was green, which went well with her long red hair. The amount of sparkling gems and jewelry tried to out do Lady Caitlin's outfit and looked just as bright.

Lesley smiled at Perrin the same smile as Caitlin's. The smile tried to pull Perrin's soul into it. Perrin smiled. "The report, please", asked Perrin.

Lesley started, "The Five Roses raid on Hellsing wiped out half of it combat wolves and two of the remaining ones were wounded. My inside source said that the bastard Richard Hellsing is requesting replacements from his dear sweet brother."

Perrin smiled, "Yes, I know. I'm moving my people into those replacements. Is that all, my dear?"

Lesley stopped for a second as if she needed something to say to keep Perrin's attention, and then said, "The Hellsings ran into some kind of creature at the old Hellsing Mansion. Hellsing believes it to be a vampire, but there is nobody new on our or anybody else's network. It could be a rouge werewolf. We've got too many of those dogs running around."

Caitlin broke in, "I heard about it, too. The Five Roses think that the Hellsings are making chipped vampires. And those wolves are angry! They want to attack the Hellsings as soon as they get some replacement werewolves. And Lesley, dear, if you were to refer to a werewolf as a dog again, I'll break all of your fingers, again, leech."

Lesley snapped, "Not before I break your nose, again. Or is that thing called a snout, dog-girl?"

Perrin quietly said, "Now, ladies."

Both Lesley and Caitlin quieted as if by magic.

Perrin asked, "Lady Lesley was there any description of the creature?"

Lesley said, "Other than red eyes and reddish blond hair, no, lover boy."

"Hmm", puzzled Perrin. "While you two lovely ladies were discussing fingers and noses, I just got some network news from our Southwark affiliates. It seems that a group of their chipped werewolves ran into a little trouble and had to flee across the River Thames. They were merely collecting humans for the blood farms to the south and a young woman with strawberry blond hair rudely went and killed one of the wolves and chased the others off. If she is the same Hellsing creature and is a vampire, then I imagine that she is dining very fine right now."

Perrin continued, "The activities of Hellsing and the Tribes of the Five Roses are going according to my plan. Soon as we take control of them, we will begin our infiltration of Westminster. But I would like to collect any unknown rogue vampires. Lady Lesley, do you have any agents near the old Hellsing mansion?"

Lesley smiled in victory that she was asked instead of Caitlin. "Yes. There is my former love Larry. He is a second level vampire with two second level doggies and one first level vampire as his servants."

Caitlin angrily warned, "Lesley! Larry was mine before you changed us!"

Lesley ignored Caitlin and continued, "And the first level vampire has four first level doggies under her leash."

Caitlin jumped up and said angrily, "That's it, bloodsucker! Time for finger breaking!"

Lesley smiled and revealed her fangs, "Try it, puppy girl."

Perrin smiled anticipating a fight, but then said, "Ladies, now is not the time for fun. Lady Lesley, when the sun sets, I want you to send your agents to the old Hellsing mansion. You both used to be very fond of this Larry. It will be interesting to see how he handles this task."

--

Seras scanned the group before her as the sun peaked over the horizon. The sunlight touched her face and Seras looked slightly annoyed.

Some of the people, before Seras, were hurt from when the werewolf had smashed through them when he had charged Seras five minutes ago. Some of them had broken arms; some had broken legs; one or two of them might have cracked ribs. Humans are such a fragile species.

Seras asked hopefully, "Any of you guys know first aid?"

Only one woman nodded.

Seras sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

--

Four men and two women in tan military uniforms traveled through the deserted streets just north of the Southwark Bridge. They were armed with various rifles and pistols of different makes and ages.

The woman out front studied the ground. She said, "The wolves came through here… without any of the reported prisoners. One was bleeding. I think there are four of them."

One of the men, a sergeant, said, "Right. Track them from where they came from. Maybe some of the prisoners are still alive."

The group headed north.

They came upon a group of fifty men, women and children who were milling around a street. A few of the people started to panic.

The sergeant yelled, "We're from Westminster. Are you people ok?"

Some of the people knotted together in one spot. Others still milled around, not certain where to go. Two men and a teenage girl ran up to the soldiers.

The first man yelled in a whining voice, "It took you long enough to get here. We've still got a monster amongst us."

The second man spoke up, "Shut up. It's a Hellsing monster. She saved the lot of us."

The first man angrily rebutted, "All monsters are the same. It's either them or us humans. Kill it now!"

The sergeant commanded, "Be quiet. Where is the monster?"

The first man pointed at the knot of people.

The teenage girl spoke up, "She a good monster. She got rid of the wolves and now she's doing doctor work on the wounded."

The sergeant frowned. He said, "Ok. You three stay here. Team, go forward and be prepared. It might be a Hellsing creature; so much as I hate to say this, no shooting, if it isn't necessary."

The team walked up to the knot of people, which just melted away. Before them were six people sitting and lying on the ground. Two women were working on the wounds of two different people. One was in dirty ragged clothes and the other was Seras.

The soldiers glanced around looking for some hairy werewolf. The Sergeant finally said, "Ok. Which one of you is the Hellsing monster?"

"I am." said Seras as she continued to put a splint made of strips of pant legs and wooden sticks torn from a door on a man's broken arm.

Two of the more nervous soldiers pointed their guns at her. The crowd started to panic.

Without looking up Seras said, "Don't shoot. You might hit one of the civilians."

The sergeant said, "Alright. Lower your weapons, soldiers."

The sergeant walked up to Seras, and asked, "What's one of the Hellsing monsters doing away from convoy escort duty?"

Seras sighed as she completed the splint and said softly to the wounded man she was working on, "It's done, Peter. You can go now."

The man nervously walked away. Seras glanced at the sergeant's rank insignia. She said, "Sergeant, I'm on a break. Anyway, do any of you people have a first aid kit?"

The sergeant frowned. "We'll take care of these folks. You shouldn't be this close to Westminster without your human Hellsing commander, monster."

"Sergeant, I have a name and it's Seras Victoria. That's Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing, sergeant."

The sergeant studied Seras' dark glasses and noticed the sun on her skin. He said with less suspicion, "Officer Seras, you should leave, now."

"Sergeant, do you need an escort to Westminster?"

The sergeant grinned, "No, but thanks for the offer. Officer Seras, what makes you want to play hero out here?"

"Somebody has to, sergeant. Bye."

"I'll remember your name, Seras Victoria. Bye."

Seras walked away to the north. After a few minutes Seras said, "Mr. Vince, you and that lady werewolf are sure quiet. Is there anything wrong?"

In Seras' mind there was a dog-like whimper, followed by Vince saying, _"Seras, the bitch is a mess."_

"Mr. Vince, don't call her a bitch. That isn't very nice."

"Yes, Seras. I'm sorry, Seras. I won't call that bitch a bitch again… That didn't come out right."

"Mr. Vince, That's not like you! What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Seras. I've just realized how much I have wronged you."

A female presence whined, _"Sorry… Sorry for attacking you, mistress."_

"My name is Seras; not mistress."

The female voice whispered_, "Sorry, Seras."_

"What is your name?"

"It's Millie, mistress."

Seras snapped, "That's it! I'm coming in!"

Seras view of the world faded and the darkness of her mind came into view. Vince was waiting patiently while Millie groveled on the floor and started to crawl towards Seras.

Seras demanded, "Vince, what happened to her?"

Vince said formally, "My lady Seras, it happened after you pulled her spirit from that Alucard thing."

Seras looked shocked and then stared at Millie. On her was a translucent scar that was much larger that any of the previous scars. It floated slightly off her scalp in the air.

Seras frowned. "I thought I got rid of all those things. Miss Millie, please be still."

Seras grabbed the translucent scar-like thing. A very possessive voice came from the scar. It was Seras' voice saying, "This one is MINE!" It repeated over and over.

A surprised look came over Seras' face before she said, "I see. These scars are like mind controlling… things. This one came from my fight with my master over who keeps Millie. I didn't know that I did this to her."

Vince said subserviently, "You are so brilliant, my lady Seras.

Seras' eyes focused on Vince and a smaller scar floated next to Vince's head.

Seras frowned and said sourly, "My master's lesson to me was how to make slaves out of those people who end up in my head. Well, I won't have it! I won't!"

Seras ripped Millie's scar apart and Millie groaned in pain. Then Millie looked puzzled, followed by a look of fury.

Millie growled, "You've killed me!"

Seras said defensively, "Well, yes. You were trying to kill an escapee and I had to stop you."

Millie snapped, "You shouldn't have gotten in my way. I was… I was following orders? Why was I following orders? Following orders is for losers."

Seras said as she walked over to Vince, "I think you were brainwashed, Miss Millie."

Millie demanded, "Well, let me out of here, stupid. I got people to take vengeance on."

Seras ripped the scar on Vince apart. Seras replied, "I don't know if you can leave here. If you could leave, where would you go? Would you float around like a ghost, or would you go to either heaven or hell?"

Millie stopped, stunned. She said, "Hell… I think I'll hang around here, girl. Just make sure you'll do what I say and we'll get along just fine."

Vince, who was no longer controlled by a scar, snapped, "What were you doing with one of my tribe's dagger, bitch?"

Millie growled back, "Our vampire bosses gave them to us, you dumb bastard."

Seras broke in, "Wait a minute. Miss Millie, you had a vampire boss?"

"Of course, girl. It's a vampire who put the werewolf chip in me. What kind of stupid vampire are you? Didn't you get a download? Like an 'Idiots guide to being a Vampire'?"

Seras complained, "Hey, I'm not a chipped vampire."

Vince growled, "She is not an idiot."

Seras smiles tiredly, "Thanks, Mr. Vince."

Vince continued, "Seras is just a little slow in thinking things out."

Seras complained, "VINCE!"

Alucard's rumbling chuckling came out of nowhere.

Seras said sourly, "Great. Now my master is laughing at me."

Millie demanded loudly, "Who the bloody hell is that?"

Vince said in a subdued voice, "That's the guy that tried to take us away."

Millie let out in a fearful voice, "Crap." And then both Vince and Millie became quiet.

Alucard's chuckle became laughter. "You should train your pet dogs better, Seras Victoria."

Seras pouted, "Everyone is picking on me."

Seras shifted her view to the outside world and quietly said, "Ten more blocks until I get home."

Alucard's voice said, _"Hurry."_

--

A large yellow army style truck pulled into the front of the old Hellsing mansion. The forty-year-old vehicle belched smoke until its engine stopped. The Hellsing Security Agency insignias were painted on its sides.

Three women and three men climbed out of it. All were in camouflage clothes and carrying weapons.

Gwenllian carried a rifle on her back and a pistol in her holster. She said, "Alright, people. Nobody will go off by himself or herself. Travel in twos and threes if we have to separate."

The brown haired werewolf Laura said, "We all know the drill, Hellsing. Tim and I been doing did for years. Just don't slow us down."

Tim, who was also a brown haired werewolf, agreed, "Yeah. You humans just wait out here and you won't get hurt."

Gwen said seriously, "Tim, Laura, you will do as you are told."

Laura shook her head, "The only reason a wind-up toy cyborg like you is in command is that you're married to the boss Hellsing."

Gwen lowered her voice, "This is why I hate to work with you werewolves. You can't take any orders."

Tim growled, "We know you hate us, but we're not the ones who chewed off your arms and a leg."

Gwen snapped, "I tried to treat you with respect, but you think humans are inferior."

Laura smirked, "But they are."

Christine interrupted, "Hey, we are a team and there could be a vampire in that old building."

Tim spoke up, "Yeah, we'll talk about this later."

Laura said to Christine, "I swear that you are becoming more and more human each day."

Christine looked insulted as Gwen spoke up, "Ok, in we go. Aaron-"

One of the two male human soldiers nodded.

Gwen continued, "Aaron, you'll go with Tim and Reed will back up Laura. Christine will stay with me."

Gwen whispered to Christine, "Even though you're going to get in trouble with Richard, I'm glad you came."

Christine whispered back as she limped, "Thanks."

They headed into the mansion through the destroyed lobby doors and saw six bodies there, laid neatly together.

Gwen said, "Damn. Look at that."

Tim nodded. "Yeah. All torn up and no blood on them. Strange though, I thought that the vamps only liked their meal directly from their victim's veins."

Christine added, "The three dead ones from here, two from outside and the ghoul one from down stairs."

Laura slowly transformed into a giant wolf. She sniffed the air and growled out something.

Christine translated, "Laura said she can smell the stench of the vampire that was here, but it smells different than other vampires."

Gwen said, "Ok. We'll all head down into the stairs. Laura and Reed in front, then Tim and Aaron and following up will be Christine and myself. Aaron and Reed, light up your torches."

Reed asked, "Shouldn't we leave someone in the lobby?"

Gwen said, "These are your first lessons, Reed, and I will not repeat them. One: As long as there is daylight outside, if the vampire is here, then it is trapped in this building. Daylight will turn a vampire into dust. Two: Once Laura gets a fresh track of the vampire, then we can hunt her down, corner her and dispose of her. Three: If we separate, then the vampire will have an easy time picking us off, one by one. Got that?"

Reed said, "Yes Mrs. Hellsing."

"Ok. Let's go, people."

The group headed down and came into an underground room with two other doorways leading out.

Christine said, "That nasty Five Roses blond werewolf and I lost a lot of blood in here. The blood has been cleaned up."

Gwen commanded, "Laura and Reed will search and backup will be Tim and Aaron. Christine and I will guard this room.

Gwen watched the others disappeared into one doorway before she asked Christine, "Can you transform without ripping open your wounds?"

"Sure."

"Answer me honestly."

"Well… I'm not supposed to transform. My bandages will tear."

The group, led by Laura, came out of a doorway and left to search another hallway.

Gwen asked Christine, "Any idea why the vampire didn't kill you? Not that I'm complaining that you are alive. I much prefer you be here."

Christine puzzled, "She released the Five Roses wolves, but she killed one of them earlier. I… They're back."

Laura led the group back into the room and growled out something. Christine translated, "The vampire's smell is strong in places here. Like it was searching this place. There was one room that had a very old very odd vampire smell, but nothing was in there."

Gwen nodded. "Very good, everyone. Now, we'll check out the first floor."

They walked back up the stairs. Laura stopped and growled menacingly.

As the others came into view, they saw a young strawberry blond woman in a black trench coat and dark glasses.

Seras said to the group, "Hi. Are you Hellsing's people?"

Christine whispered, "It's her."

Seras saw the others start to aim guns at her as the wolf in front leapt at her. She said weakly in fear, "This is going to hurt."


	6. Chap 6: Here's Seras

"Don't shoot Laura", Gwen yelled as Laura in giant wolf form charged Seras

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

--

"Don't shoot Laura", Gwen yelled to the others as Laura in giant wolf form charged Seras. Gwen drew her pistol much faster than a normal human could.

As Laura leapt high through the air at Seras, Seras fell backward. Seras right hand reached up to grab the werewolf's throat. With the strength of a vampire, Sears assisted Laura in her flying leap over Seras and into the wall. Seras landed on her back at the same time Laura impacted into the wall.

There was one cough of a pistol and Seras felt a bullet tear into her left leg. Seras rolled to her to her right as another bullet was fired. This one ripped into the floor.

In Seras mind, Alucard said, _"Don't go outside. They think that you'll dissolve in the sunlight. Use this to your advantage, Seras Victoria. Besides you can just kill them all."_

Seras thought back, _"They're Hellsing, Master!"_

"_So?"_

Seras came to her feet and started to run to the right of the group. More gunfire erupted and some hit her. The silver bullets burned.

As Tim transformed into werewolf form, Gwen yelled, "Spread out and don't let her escape."

Laura shook her head trying to clear it from the impact and then howled in fury. Tim charged after Seras.

Seras came to a spot just below a second floor balcony and leapt for it. She cleared the rail and ran along the walkway. Gunfire blasted the area around her as she ran down the open walkway along the side of the room.

Tim jumped up and hung on the balcony's rail over the floor with one hand and swung with the other. His claws gouged Seras side and Seras, with an insane smile, booted the werewolf in the face. The werewolf fell as the rail, he was holding, broke.

Gwen fired three more shots into Seras before the vampire dived into a hallway.

Seras muttered with a sane look, "Kicking a werewolf. I don't believe I did that."

She ran down the hallway when Alucard's voice came, _"Want to play a game, Police Girl?"_

She thought, _"It's Police Girl again, Master? I'm kind of busy right now."_

"_Go to the Library. Go against the far wall on the left side."_

Seras glanced over her shoulder only to see a huge werewolf (Tim) with a nasty looking silver dagger in hand and the wolf Laura racing around him. Those two had run over a woman (Gwen) who was cursing about damn werewolves. The werewolf threw the unbalanced dagger as Seras turned into the library. The dagger missed and continued down the hall.

Seras heard a grumbling and wondered if it was a form of werewolf cussing.

The library's selves were stripped of all books. Dust covered the floor. Seras ran to the far left wall and turned to see Laura charge into the room.

Alucard voice commanded, _"Kill the dog, Seras Victoria, or go through the wall, Police Girl."_

Laura spotted her prey facing her and leapt again. Darkness surrounded the vampire as she backed up into bookcase and disappeared into the wall behind it. Once again, Laura plowed head first into a wall. She howled in frustration.

Tim in werewolf form entered the room and growled, **"Where is the vampire? And what happened to you?"**

"**Walls and I are having a dispute. The vampire faded through the wall."**

"**Impossible."**

--

Seras faded out of the other side of the wall and through a desk. Seras ended up in another smaller library with books.

Seras remarked, "I never knew this library was here."

Alucard's voice floated in, _"This is the Hellsing's secret library. It contains many of their prized books about things that live in the dark. That group of mongrels chasing you will discover this room soon. See that fat blue book on the desk?"_

"Yes, Master."

"Take it. Go back to Walter's old room and rest. I'll wake you if they get too close to you."

Seras took the book and said, "Thank you, Master."

Seras paused and then asked, "Master, my coat has no rips or openings in it even though several bullets blew holes in it. Am I becoming like you?"

"_Not even close, yet. But you have started."_

"I see, Master."

Seras sank into the floor.

--

Gwen arrived at the doorway to the library only to see Tim and Laura now both in full werewolf forms, ripping book shelves from the wall. She asked loudly, "What are you two doing? Attacking a vicious wall?"

Both werewolves growled at her and started their transformation to normal human form.

Christine and the two soldiers arrived behind Gwen. Gwen commanded, "Cover our

backs. The vampire is still loose. We must have hit that vampire at least eight times. What keeping that thing moving?"

Laura, now human, angrily said, "That THING went through this wall! Its scent goes up to here and stops."

Gwen's eyes went wide and she shouted, "Everyone out of the room, NOW!"

As they poured into the hallway, Tim snapped, "What was that for?"

Gwen said, "It's not possible for a vampire or anything to go through a wall like a ghost. Whoever fooled Laura sight and scent senses was prepared for us. There may be a bomb in that room. I'm calling Richard to inform him of the situation."

--

Richard Hellsing the third was working at his desk studying the maps of London and England. On his office door, there was a knock.

Richard commanded, "Enter."

The Hellsing butler Alfred entered followed by another man who looked like a younger version of Richard.

Alfred said with a formal tone, "Your brother is here, sir."

"Jonathan", said Richard as he held out his arm.

"Richard, god it's good to see you", said Jonathan Hellsing. They shook hands.

Richard said, "Please be seated. Is there anything that I can get you?"

"A brandy, if you would. Brother, I've brought twenty soldiers and I've included three cyborgs in the group."

"Excellent, John. But won't that leave you weak in your Docklands' office?"

"Richard, if your main office falls, then the rest of the Hellsing Security Agency will fall, too."

Richard's cell phone beeped. Richard pulled it out and said into it, "Vanessa, my brother is here. Do not disturb us."

A female voice replied, "It's you wife, sir. They have some problems."

Richard frowned. "Put her through, Vanessa."

Gwenllian's voice came through, "I still don't see why I have to go through your secretary to talk with you."

Richard replied, "You know that if either you or I was out-of-action, Vanessa would pass the calls to where they are needed. What's the problem, Hon?"

"The vampire was prepared for us. Laura chased what could be a hologram. We've filled it with so many bullets that there no way that it could have been a real vampire. I should have known better. I want that old bomb detector brought out here and some electronic detection gear also."

"Ok, honey. I'll send it. Bye love."

"See you, love."

Richard closed his cell phone and said, "Sorry, John. We got a vampire problem at the old mansion. The nerve of it occupying a place on my estate."

Jonathan laughed, "Your team will make short work out of that bloodsucker."

Richard's cell phone beeped again. He muttered as he pulled out the phone again, "This had better be important."

He opened the phone and said, "Yes, Vanessa?"

Vanessa voice came from the cell phone. "Assistant Commissioner Williams is on the line and he is angry about one of our wolves, sir."

Richard muttered, "Damn that Williams. He's always a pain in my side. Put him through, Vanessa."

There was a click and a male voice asked, "Hello?"

Mr. Hellsing said cheerfully, "Assistant Commissioner Williams, to what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call to?"

The voice replied, "It's good to speak with you, Richard. Some of our people met one of your werewolves just north of the Southwark Bridge earlier this morning."

"Sir, I assure you that none of our combat werewolves were off of my estate this morning. Maybe it was one of the dependent werewolves kids. Do you have a name or description of the wolf?"

"Let me put the sergeant, who was there, on the phone."

Hellsing waited until a new voice spoke. "Hello, Mr. Hellsing. Sergeant Davies here."

"Hello Sergeant. Please tell me about this werewolf you've seen."

"Well, sir, she is of average height with a lovely face with reddish blond hair. She wore a black trench coat and dark glasses. She was performing first aid on some people."

Richard asked quickly, "What people?"

"Well, sir, a group of fifty people were captured by a group of werewolves and your wolf went and freed them. She scared the hell out of one of the prisoners, though."

"Oh, what happened?"

"The man escaped the wolf pack and he was coming here to Westminster for help when one of the werewolves caught up to him. He said that he thought he was a goner when your agent showed up and blew some holes through the she-wolf. But I swear, sir, I swear that you should teach your wolves not scare the normal people."

"Tell me what she did, Sergeant."

"Well, sir, your wolf drank the blood of the other werewolf."

"What?! That's a vampire you're talking about."

"No, sir. It wasn't a vampire."

"Why are you so sure, sergeant?"

"Because, sir, she was out in the daylight. Vampires that I heard of can't survive the direct rays of the sun and she was standing before me in the sun."

"Oh, did she give you a name?"

"Yes, sir. Her name is Seras Victoria. She seems a pleasant enough werewolf when she's not fighting someone."

Richard frowned uncertainly, "Seras… Victoria… did you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, sergeant. Can you hand the phone back to the Assistant Commissioner, please?"

"Yes, sir."

Williams voice came back. "Richard! I want you to discipline this wolf of your, immediately. Put it in chains! There should be no free werewolves. In facts, they should all be eliminated! I don't know why you associated with those bloody wolves but-"

Richard interrupted, "It wasn't my wolf."

Assistant Commissioner Williams asked in surprise, "What?"

"That creature is not one of my wolves. In fact, we are hunting it down at this very moment. It should be terminated shortly, sir."

There was a dead silent on the phone.

Richard Hellsing finally asked, "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Richard! How dare you attempt to kill the creature that has saved the lives of fifty people. I don't see how you in good conscious can try to dispose of someone who has risked her own life to save so many."

Richard angrily responded, "Sir! You were the one suggesting that all werewolves should be done away with."

"Richard! I said no such thing. I want you and your people to bring this Seras Victoria to me, unharmed. Now, do it. Good Day, Richard!"

The cell phone gave a disconnected tone before Richard could reply.

Richard said to his brother, "God, I hate that bastard. John, that stupid politician wants me to capture a creature that has killed a werewolf with her bare hands. He's trying to kill off some of my people with such a risky capture."

John asked, "Are you going to send more people to assist you wife?"

"Yes. I'll send six more people. I'll call Gwenllian now and tell her the news. Oh, John, thanks for the twenty people you've brought me."

"No problem, brother."

--

In the communication network that flowed through the air, two people connected.

Lady Lesley called out, "Lord Perrin, I have a report."

Perrin voice responded, "What is it, my most lovely Lady Lesley?"

"We have twenty more agents inserted into the Hellsing organization. The operation is going smoothly, darling."

"Excellent. How about your agent Larry?"

"Lord Perrin, he and his team are in the underground rail and heading towards the Hellsing estate as we speak. Lord Perrin?"

"Yes, Lady Lesley?"

"Can we spend some personal time together, again?"

Lady Caitlin's voice broke in, "Touch Lord Perrin with you're undead fingers and you're dead, leech."

Lady Lesley responded, "So-called Lady Caitlin, you're a woof-woof bitch. Don't even think that Lord Perrin would even consider you anything other than a pet."

Lord Perrin tried half-heartedly to interrupt, "Ladies, Ladies."

--

Outside the front doors of the old Hellsing Mansion, Gwen called out, "Everyone, listen to me."

As conversations came to a stop, Gwen said, "Richard said we have to capture the creature."

Tim angrily snapped, "Why?"

Gwen shook her head, "I have one name: Assistant Commissioner Williams."

Several groans came from the team members. Laura said, "Even for a stupid human, he is an insane idiot."

Gwen ignored the insult and continued, "Richard doesn't think that this Seras person is a vampire. Earlier today, she was seen out in the sunlight."

Laura growled, "She smells of the undead. Richard has been drinking too much liquor again."

Gwen snapped, "Richard doesn't drink that much."

Tim frowned, "It was undead."

Christine added, "Gwenllian, I must agree with Laura and Tim. And that one werewolf died with his blood sucked out."

Gwen grumbled, "I know. It doesn't make any sense. Still we have to try to catch this Seras creature."

"No! I'm going to kill it", yelled Laura who then charged into the mansion. Laura changed into her massive werewolf form as she charged up the stairs.

Gwen yelled, "Laura! No! Get back here! God, I hate working with werewolves."

The rest of the group charged after Laura.

Laura charged into the library. She ran at full speed into the left side of the far wall, where Seras had previously disappeared. The wall shook as Laura fell semiconscious. A hidden door on the far wall on the right side sprung open.

Tim charged into the room as a werewolf and checked on Laura. He growled softly in the tongue of the werewolves, **"Are you alright?"**

Laura growled weakly back, **"These walls and I have to stop having these arguments. I think I lost this one."**

"**No, Laura. You didn't. You found the vampire's exit. Now we can finish her off."**

Tim charged through the door as Gwen and company entered the empty library. Gwen commanded, "Tim! Get back here."

Through the open door in the shelves, the sound of crashing came.

Gwen commanded, "Christine, go help Laura. The rest of you will follow me. Stupid werewolves."

They came into a smaller library with books and shelves on the floor. Tim was busy ripping the last of the books and shelves off of the wall.

Gwen yelled, "Tim! The vampire is not here. Calm down! These books could be valuable."

Tim rampage came to a stop. He sniffed the air before changing back to human form. He said, "The vampire was in here."

Gwen said, "Don't you ever run off like that again. What if there was a bomb. You or Laura or all of us could be dead."

Tim said, "What now, boss lady?"

Gwen said, "The creature can withstand the sun. We will always stay in groups. For now, we'll wait for the reinforcements."

--

The sun had set when Larry and his group approached the Hellsing mansion. Larry had with him his two second-level werewolves, Nora and Paul, along with his subservient first-level vampire Susan. Susan had four first level werewolves under her control, who Larry never cared to get to know. Larry, a second-level chipped vampire, didn't care to know the minions of his minion.

The werewolves' forms were mixed. Some in wolf form while others their large man-wolf forms.

The sky was dark and newly installed lights poured their brightness out the dusty mansion's windows.

Larry broadcasted over his network connection, "Ok, doggies and leech, it looks like the Hellsing fools haven't found the rogue vampire, yet. Sue, you take your pack though the front door. Paul and Nora, you're going in with me through that second story lit balcony. Let's go in."

--

Seras was resting well. For the first time, her vampire's body had drunk well.

Alucard's voice woke her. _"Seras! It's time for fun. Hurry."_


	7. Chap 7: Get Seras becomes Get Hellsing

Tim, in werewolf form, was checking out the basement

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Sorry about the delay on the release of this chapter. I had a fair case of writer's block… and built a new computer… Release of World of Warcraft.

Have fun with this:

--

As requested, here is a brief description of the people in this chapter:

For Hellsing:

Gwenllian, or Gwen Hellsing: She is a blond cyborg of average height and build. She commonly wears military fatigues. Her right eye was colored blue and the left one is metallic silver in color with no iris or pupil to be seen. Her left leg and both arms have been replaced with skin colored plastics, metal and electronics. She is the wife of Richard Hellsing the third and the mother of Alice. She is a former Hellsing foot soldier. Note: Gwen does not like werewolves, but she tolerates Christine.

Tim: A brown haired werewolf who works closely with Laura. Does not like working with humans since they get hurt too easily.

Laura: A brown haired werewolf who talks back too much. She thinks humans are inferior and she probably wouldn't work with Hellsing if it weren't for Tim.

Christine: A red-haired female werewolf who acts the friendliest to her human allies. She is the least aggressive in normal conversation and is the werewolf most trusted by the Hellsings.

For Seras group:

Seras: She is currently having some problems as her vampiric nature has started to assert itself.

Vince: A black haired werewolf who became Seras' first meal. He was a member of the Tribe of Five Roses which is in direct conflict with the Hellsing organization.

Millie: A chipped werewolf who became Seras' second meal. The group she was with captured humans to transfer them to the south of the Thames River. This group carried fake 'Tribe of Five Roses' items to incriminate that tribe.

Current Enemies:

Larry: The leader of the raiding party and a second level chipped vampire. He has dark hair with a slight beard and moustache. His smile shows perfect white teeth. His master (mistress?) is Lady Lesley.

Nora and Paul: They are Larry's second level chipped werewolf servants. They are a bloodthirsty pair.

Susan: Larry's first level vampire servant. She has four non-named first level werewolf servants.

Tim, in werewolf form, was checking out the basement for the eighth time. The humans had checked the mansion during the day. They found no electricity or any hidden explosive traps. The humans had their uses. One of them was nervously guarding Tim's back. What a ridiculous thought: A human protecting a werewolf.

He continued checking and rechecking the halls and rooms of the basement. No vampire could be found, but the faint scent of the creature was in the air. It was driving him crazy with frustration. The human guard was wise in not coming too close.

The sound of an explosion echoed through the halls.

Tim growled, **"The Vampire."**

He pulled his silvered dagger and ran down the hallways leaving the much slower human guard behind. As he charged up the stairway towards the first floor, the sounds of gunfire came from above.

Onto the lobby's floor he charged and was surprised by the sight of unknown invaders. Smoke was in the air and the bodies of four Hellsing human guards lay on the floor.

Next to a hallway that leads further into the mansion were three individuals. One was a large wolf and another a werewolf. Between them a brown haired female tossed a grenade into the hall. There was an explosion followed by a yip of pain. That yip could have only come from Laura.

With a roar of rage, Tim charged at the three. He didn't see yet another werewolf diving off of the balcony with a knife. He didn't know until he felt a sharp pain in his side and was slammed to the ground. A fourth werewolf, unnoticed, latched its jaws on to his arm.

--

In the hidden room under the old Hellsing mansion, Seras woke from her slumber sitting in an old oak chair. She was in her old Hellsing uniform with its way too short skirt (What was Sir Integra thinking? Or was it Walter?) with her trench coat lying on another chair. On a low table before her were three pistols. They were damaged from bullets that hit Seras earlier.

Seras said softly, "At this rate, I'm going to run out of guns before I run out of bullets."

She picked up her coat. It was heavy with the seven guns strapped inside the lining of the coat. She easily slipped the coat on.

From a gun rack on the wall, Seras pulled down a pump shotgun. With shotgun shells she picked out an ammo box, she started to load the gun.

The walls shook slightly from a distant explosion.

Alucard's voice whispered in her mind, _"Hurry, Police Girl, or you will miss the fun."_

"Master", she complained. "People are dying."

"_So?"_

Holding the shotgun in her right hand, she pulled a pistol from under her coat with the left hand. She turned and marched toward a blank wall. Darkness engulfed her as she walked through the wall.

"_Police Girl. It would have been amusing if you had bounced off the wall."_

Seras replied with her thoughts_, "I would have ended up on my bottom if you had spoke as I was going through."_

"_Next time, I will."_

Another distant explosion sounded ahead of her and she broke into a run. She came out of the hallway and into the now lit room that had the upward stairs. Two portable lamps sat on the table lighting up the room. She entered the stairway and further up the stairs, a man was firing a rifle at a huge wolf charging down the stairs at him.

Seras saw that the man wore clothes with the new Hellsing uniform colors and the wolf didn't have the Hellsing camouflage.

Seras' pistol fired once with a tremendous bang. The bullet ripped through a few wisps of the man's hair and it struck dead center in the wolf's chest. The wolf was brought to a stop, dead. The body slumped onto the stairs and started to shrink to its human form.

As the man turned to look at his unexpected savior, Seras quickly ran up the stairs passing him. She said quickly, "Stay here soldier. Don't get shot."

The man's eyes widened as he spotted Seras' hair. This was the creature the Hellsings were hunting for.

Millie's voice whispered, _"Be careful, girl. If he was a chipped wolf, then his death will be noticed by his bloodsucking owner."_

Seras was almost to the top of the stairs when a grenade was thrown near the head of the stairs and curved unnaturally in its flight into the stairway. Seras dropped the pistol, caught the offending grenade and threw it back out.

The grenade blew up too close and Seras grimaced as the shrapnel bit her. None of it was silver. There was a groan from the human behind her. Seras sighed and scooped up the pistol. Without looking back, she said "Sorry" as she ran the final steps to the first floor's lobby.

In the lobby were six beings. Near Seras were three werewolves in combat. A bloodied weakly breathing body of a werewolf (Tim) in something that looked like a Hellsing uniform was on the floor. Neither of the other two wore anything that looked like the Hellsing uniform.

Next to the hallway leading out of the lobby, was a female vampire, Susan, and a pair of her werewolves. It looked like they were firing at someone down that hallway.

Seras said out aloud, "Excuse me, but welcome to Hellsing."

Seras opened up with her weapons by firing the shotgun at the three by the hallway and the pistol at one of the closer non-Hellsing ones. That one, with a hole between the eyes, died as his body spun from a slug's impact.

The other three received a blast of blessed silver birdshot. The two werewolves snarled while Susan screamed in pain as the holy pellets burned her.

Seras thought, _"At least I know who the chipped undead is." _ She dropped the shotgun as the closest non-wounded wolf charged her. A shot rang out from one of the trio, which put a hole in Seras' leg.

As Seras started to fall, she had a choice of who to shoot: The charging werewolf or the female vampire who was pulling out another grenade. Her pistol barked once. The bullet slammed into the grenade and detonated it.

The three near the doorway became an angry, and hurt, bloody mess.

Then the closest creature was upon her and she was knocked to the floor. A swing of one of its claw not only knocked Seras' pistol flying, but also ripped gashes into her arm.

Alucard's voice said impatiently, _"Hurry with these weaklings. You have yet to fight the strong ones."_

"MASTER", complained Seras with frustration.

The creature struck straight down at Seras' head. He was rewarded with some of Seras' blood, but not as much as he desired since Seras rolled her head to one side. The creature swung his other hand; Seras caught it.

Seras smiled insanely as she plowed her fist into his abdomen. The creature paused briefly and then howled in rage. Seras hissed, "Yes."

A badly wounded Tim rolled to his side to look at the battle. His last wolf man attacker and the vampire Seras grappled on the ground; they were clawing, biting and kicking in the sweat, fur, and blood.

The two werewolves, from the doorway, limped towards the battle as Susan inched her way along the floor toward the outside's doors.

Seras' pistol had landed not far from Tim. He slowly reached for it.

His massive fingers almost reached it when it started to slowly scoot in the direction of the enemy non-Seras vampire Susan. With the last of his legs' strength, he lunged for it. His oversized fingers closed around its handle and the gun fought to fly out of his hand.

He took aim and fired. A hole appeared in the enemy vampire's chest. She shrieked and dissolved.

The kick from the gun caught Tim by surprise. He weakly said with awe, **"I've got to keep this one."**

The two limping ones turned and hurried toward Tim. Two more shots ranged out from Tim's pistol. One werewolf fell in a heap and the second one, also struck, spun. He was badly wounded, but not dead. That werewolf got to stare down the barrel of Tim's gun.

Tim growled without much force, **"You guys aren't very lucky at all."**

Tim pulled the trigger and the gun rewarded him with a click, not a bang.

Tim remarked, **"Maybe you're not that unlucky."**

The wounded werewolf dove upon the hurt Tim. Tim growled, **"Crap"** as they started their battle.

Near them, there was a cracking sound, followed by a werewolf's scream of pain. Seras had used her police combat training to get behind her opponent and broke his arm.

Seras rolled away and snatched up her shotgun. She pumped the gun's action and fired.

--

Tim grappled and ripped into his enemy and got the same in response. Tim was trying to remove the other's teeth from his shoulder by clawing the other's face.

Suddenly, there was a shotgun blast followed by a dog-like death whine. Tim and his opponent continued trying to kill each other until there was the ratcheting sound of a shotgun's action.

They both stilled in their fight and slowly turned their eyes to look. They looked up into the barrel of Seras' shotgun.

Seras' dark glasses were long gone. Her mad red eyes and insane grin focused on the two.

Tim growled, **"Crap again."**

His opponent whimpered.

--

Seras was riding a frenzied berserker's high. Her shotgun leveled at the two frozen forms on the floor.

As Seras slowly started to squeeze the gun's trigger, her eyes came to focus on Tim's blood drenched Hellsing patch.

A shocked look covered her face as she redirected the gun's barrel upwards.

She asked Tim, "You're Hellsing, aren't you?"

Unable to make human like sounds, Tim growled back, **"Stupid Vampire! She bloody hell thinks that I can answer her in this state."**

The enemy werewolf rolled off of Tim and stumbled away.

Seras took aim at the fleeing one and said, "I'm not that stupid. Now please answer me. Are you Hellsing?"

In shock, Tim replied, **"Yes."**

"I thought so", said Seras. She fired the gun and the fleeing werewolf fell.

From within Seras' mind, Millie warned, _"Careful, girl. That dead werewolf was probably on the network. If he had any more friends, then they'll be here damn soon."_

Seras said under her breath, "Got it." Then she cycled another shell into the gun's firing chamber.

Seras said to Tim, "Mr. Werewolf, I think you should leave before I lose control again."

Tim just nodded.

"And check the stairwell going down. One of your friends is hurt there."

Suddenly a burst of five silver bullets tore into Seras.

Millie's voice said, _"I told you, but do you listen to me? No!_"

In some pain, Seras aimed the shotgun at the doorway that was once guarded by the dead trio.

In that doorway was a Hellsing man in uniform and a female werewolf. The man held a massive oddly shaped rifle with cables connecting it to the man's backpack. The female, Laura, carried a normal pistol that looked tiny in her large hands. It was the man who had fired the shots into Seras.

The Hellsing agents and Seras stared briefly at each other while Tim lay next to Seras' feet.

Vince yelled mentally_, "Shoot, Seras! Shoot those damn Hellsing dogs!"_

Faint sounds of running padded feet came from the walkway above. Laura hesitated and glanced upwards. Seras also looked briefly upwards as the human guard fired another burst of five shots at her.

Seras dodged to her left as she looked upwards. Only two of the high-speed bullets struck her. They still hurt.

Two werewolves, Nora and Paul leaped over the second story railing: The male at Seras and the female at the two Hellsing agents.

Vince shouted within Seras' mind, _"Kill the Hellsing creeps"_, while Millie tried to out shout him, _"No! Shoot the one above you!"_

Out of these two choices, Seras took the third one and fired at Nora.

As the silver pellets burned Nora, Laura fired a single shot into her shoulder. Then Nora was battling the two. The human lasted five seconds before he was smashed into the ground, dead.

Paul landed upon Seras before she could cycle another shell into the firing chamber. He started to rip into her as she dropped the gun.

Millie screamed, _"You shot the wrong one!"_

Vince accused, _"She would have shot the right one if you hadn't confused her, bitch!"_

Millie shot back, _"You stupid bastard! You-"_

Alucard's laughter silenced the two.

As Paul tore into Seras' side, she rolled the werewolf off her and came out on top of him. Her right hand held the bottom of Paul's jaw while her left searched within the folds of her coat for another handgun.

Alucard's voice echoed, _"Problems, Seras?"_

Seras shouted back, _"Master! This one's tougher than Vince!"_

Paul grabbed Seras' right arm, pulled her hand away and then bit down on Seras' right arm. Seras' arm up to the elbow was within the werewolf's maw.

Seras in shock screamed, "MASTER!"

Alucard replied, "Forget that you were a human, Police Girl and become the Seras that I have chosen; the one you chose to be, Seras Victoria."

Seras looked shocked as Paul continued biting threatened to sever her arm into two.

Then across Seras' face came a greedy blood lustful smile. Her right hand, deep within Paul mouth, grabbed the base of his tongue and twisted it hard.

Paul howled a muffled cry of pain. He frantically clawed at Seras, removing chunks of undead flesh.

Seras said quietly as she removed her left hand from under her coat empty, "I don't need a gun. Not for you, I don't."

Seras caught Paul's flailing left arm in her teeth and growled slightly. Paul's blood started to flow into her mouth as Paul in a panic slammed his right fist into Seras' neck with the satisfying sounds of breaking bones. But it didn't stop the feeding vampire. It only made her neck bend at a weird grotesque angle.

--

Laura was in a fight for her life. Nora was hurt with a bullet in her shoulder and nasty silver pellets still burning within her; But Laura was hurt earlier by several shots and one grenade that blew up almost in her face.

Nora and Laura wrestled with Nora's silver dagger while they both bit and snapped at each other.

As Laura had a mouth full of Nora's shoulder she felt her own arm being savaged. Then the silver dagger cut across her ribs.

Laura groaned with pain and suddenly the dagger plunged into her left leg. As waves of blackness briefly washed over Laura's consciousness, a second stab into the same leg caused Laura to release her bite on Nora.

A very bloody Nora rolled away, turned and surveyed her half dead opponent. Nora advanced to deliver the final killing stroke when Paul's whimpers reached her battle mad mind.

Quickly Nora turned and charged toward the crying. Before her was their target, Seras, who was gleefully tearing her partner apart. A mixture of Paul's bright fresh red blood and Seras' dark stale blood covered the two.

Nora jumped onto the two and stabbed the dagger into Seras' back.

Seras released one of Tim's arms and reached out with her left hand at a ridiculous angle behind her back and grabbed Nora's knife hand wrist.

--

Millie said in a panic, _"There are two of them. It's two against one. She can't handle the both of them."_

Alucard voices chuckled, _"Seras' main opponent has yet to arrive, dog-girl. What do you think you can do?"_

Vince demanded, _"Do something Vampire! You're her master. Do something!"_

"I can't do a thing, doggie. But the fight can become two against one with her two feeble dogs. Do you want to be let off your leashes, Seras' pets?"

--

Seras was no longer in control of the fight. Even though she still twisted on Paul tongue, Nora bit down on that arm and tried to chew off the offending arm. Claws from both werewolves ripped at both Seras' body and head, but Seras continued to feed upon Paul's life force. He was getting weaker.

Nora finally pulled her dagger hand loose of Seras grip and plunged it into the vampire again. She was sure she could save Paul's life by ending Seras' undead life. That was until she caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes, embedded in the shoulder of Seras' jacket, looking at her.

Paul's life was slowly being drained away. He had his one free hand trying to rip the vampire's head off but the leech wouldn't let go. Seras' hand continued to torture Paul by twisting his tongue. Then suddenly the hand in his mouth was covered with teeth and those teeth bit down hard.

--

Up in the mansion's second story hallway, the head enemy vampire, Larry, hauled his captive towards the main lobby area and toward the area of battle.

Gwenllian Hellsing was the one he towed. A deep gash on her forehead leaked blood into her eyes. One of her legs was laid open revealing wire and rubber tubing. Gwen's left arm hung at her side useless. She muttered, "I got to get an upgrade."

Larry snapped, "Shut up! You will do what I say, Mrs. Hellsing."

"Stuff it, bloodsucker."

He dragged his captive onto the second floor walkway of the lobby. Below them were several bodies scattered across the lobby's main floor; some of them barely stirred but most did not. Near the base of the stairs was the tangle of the last struggling combatants.

The scene of four heads with three bodies didn't make sense. In the struggle, Paul finally let out his death sigh. Static filled the network as his connection went dead. There was only Nora and the vampire left, along with a strange dark wolf's head on Seras' shoulder.

Larry commanded, "Hellsing, call your creature off!"

"You think that she is my creature? Listen, genius, I'm here to kill her. That thing is NOT one of mine."

There was a whimper from Nora as she passed away.

Seras turned and looked up the stairs. Larry gasped and Gwen shuddered. Seras grinned and started to walk up the stairs.

Larry pulled out a taser and commanded, "Stop. Obey me. I can bring you back online to the network. Just do what I say."

Seras continued to advance upon the two.

Larry said softly, "What a waste" and fired the taser. Two darts flew out from the gun with wires trailing behind them. The darts struck and stuck into Seras shortly followed by the electricity that flowed through them: 250,000 volts.

Seras slumped.

Larry remarked, "Well, that blew out all that girl's chips. With no vampire chips the electricity fried the rest of her, that girl's not going anywhere. Now it's your turn, Mrs. Hellsing."

Gwen watched in horror at Larry's fangs.

Larry chuckled. "No, Mrs. Hellsing. I can only make ghouls with my bite. You, my dear, will have the experience of what it's really like to become a vampire."

Underneath the skin of Larry's neck, there was movement; it was like a worm crawling through his flesh. A spot on Larry's throat bulged and then split open.

Little blood had come from the wound, but thin wires did sprout out. The wire lengthened and latched onto his left ear and shirt collar.

Gwen watched in shocked fascination as the wire strained and pulled the chip they were connected to out of Larry's flesh.

Larry snickered. "Soon, Mrs. Hellsing, you'll be out hunting the humans you once sought to help."

The chip on its spider-like legs crawled over from Larry to Gwenllian's shoulder.

Gwen weakly joked, "My vaccinations have better work."

--

It was not a good day for Christine of Hellsing. In werewolf form, she slowly walked up the second story hallway toward the sounds of voices. Her werewolf-inflicted wounds were slowly healing as she limped along.

Mrs. Hellsing's voice was ahead of her.

--

The wires pieced Gwen's skin. She gritted her teeth in pain.

Larry said smoothly, "Say goodbye to your old life and hello to your new life as my servant."

The wire dug further into Gwen's shoulder and the chip started to lower toward her skin. She groaned as the pain started to overwhelm her.

Suddenly there was the crack of a pistol and the chip shattered.

"Who Dares To Interfere", demanded Larry as he looked up.

Seras stood there with another pistol in hand. The crazed look had left her eyes and was replaced with a look of determination.

Seras demanded, "Release Sir Hellsing."

As Larry used Gwen as a shield, he said, "Sir Hellsing? This is Mrs. Hellsing I hold here, you stupid tart. Are you blind? And why didn't you just shoot me in the head?"

Seras remarked tensely, "I might need to talk to you about removing the wires from her. And I'm not no tart! Now release her."

Gwen looked at the gun pointed at Larry and her and softly asked, "Why? Why is a vampire doing this? My husband hunts your kind."

Larry snapped, "Shut up! Drop your gun or I will kill Hellsing's wife here before your eyes. I can kill her in an instant."

Seras looked uncertain.

Larry's eyes flared bright red. He commanded, "Drop the gun."

Seras felt waves of mind controlling energy wash across her. Seras thought, _"I remember this feeling before. That vampire priest, from long ago, did this to me before."_

"Drop the gun!"

With eyes half open, Seras glanced at Larry and saw the movement of Hellsing's camouflage colors far behind him.

With a flick of her hand, Seras tossed her pistol. It went sliding across the floor and continued pass Larry feet. It ended up at the feet of Christine who was unseen by Larry.

Larry remarked, "Without your chips, you're pretty easy to control. It's amazing that you still have your un-life. Now come."

With a wave of his free hand, Seras went slack and was pulled into the open arm of Larry.

Larry remarked, "You're lucky I still have one vampire chip and one werewolf implant chip left within me. It will be amusing to put the werewolf one into little Miss Hellsing. Her cyborg parts and the werewolf infection will fight it out in her body: a truly agonizing death."

Seras' eyes shot open and she said, "You're one twisted sick twit."

She reached around behind Larry's back and gripped the elbow of the arm holding Gwen. Seras tried to pull the arm away.

As they struggled, Larry accused, "You were faking it. How can you resist me?"

"I am not a freak. I never had any of those freak chips."

A shot rang out. A blessed silver bullet tore through Larry and Seras, missing Gwen Hellsing. Christine shakily held the smoking gun that Seras discarded earlier.

Released, Gwen sank to the ground. Both Larry and Seras dodged away in different directions.

Larry snapped, "You're dead, Hellsing mutt", while Seras muttered, "You don't shoot the person who passed you the gun."

Larry had a large gaping hole in his side. He shouted, "Damn, I just got this suit!"

The hole blown through Seras burned her. She said softly, "Doesn't that guy feel anything?"

Seras reached into her jacket and pulled out yet another pistol. Finally the trench coat was getting lighter.

Larry, noticing that two of his opponents were armed, decided that leaving was suddenly a good idea. He lunged over the rail and to the lobby floor below.

Christine, who was trying to decide which vampire to shoot, now only had one target: Seras.

Seras dodged new shots from Christine as she followed Larry over the rail. Larry landed upon the floor. The path to the outside door had no cover from gunfire. The stairs going down into the basement did.

Laura was near Tim when Larry landed next to them. She fired her gun as Larry dove into the stairwell. It missed Larry, but not Seras who just landed behind Larry. The silver bullet caused her pain but not as much blessed ones.

She gave Laura an 'I can't believe you shot me' look. That look actually caused Laura to hesitate.

Seras turned and dived after Larry and Laura fired off another shot. It missed. Tim weakly called out, "Laura, don't shoot that one."

--

Larry ran down the stairs. There were two bodies there. One was barely breathing; the other wasn't. From the breathing one, Larry snatched up a rifle and continued down to the room below.

As Seras charged down the stairs, a bullet tore into her leg. Due to her dodging, another two missed. Larry was using the edge of the doorway for cover. Seras tumbled down the rest of the stairs.

Seras landed in the basement room on her back. Larry shot several times into Seras before Seras finally shot back. Dark blood leaked out onto Seras' coat, but Larry's left arm was shattered.

Larry said shocked, "What are you?"

"Someone you got mad", replied Seras as the grin slowly started to return to her face.

Seras fired again and Larry swerved out of the bullet's path.

One handed, Larry swung the rifle up, but another shot from Seras' gun blew apart his remaining arm.

As Larry turned to run, another bullet took out a leg. Larry pleaded, "Don't. Hey, if you come with me, I can introduce you to someone who can make you more powerful."

The crazed look had fully returned to Seras' face. She leaped upon the downed male and bit deeply into his jugular.

Laura slowly crept down the stairs. The vampire, who she assumed was Seras, was on top of the male feeding. In an instant, the male turned to dust.

Seras' head jerked upwards. The vampire screamed in agony. Laura readied her gun as Seras took off running into the dead-end hallway.

Slowly Laura followed where Seras had gone, only to find the hallway empty.


	8. Chap 8: A case of Indigestion

In the study of the new Hellsing mansion, Richard and his brother, Jonathan, were having discussion

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

--

As requested, here is a brief description of the people in this chapter who were not written up in the last chapter:

Richard Hellsing the third: Descendant of Richard Hellsing who was killed by Integra Hellsing. During this era, the Hellsing Organization fell into disrepute and is now a security group that assists convoys through the badlands. He is a wiry man with blond hair and green eyes.

Alice Hellsing: Daughter of Richard and Gwenllian Hellsing. She is you typical eight-year-old blond hair girl who wields a pistol at times. It was her blood that woke Seras from her sleep. Every so often, Alice hears strange voices in her mind.

Jonathan Hellsing: Younger brother of Richard Hellsing and head the Docklands branch of the Hellsing Security Agency. He recently arrived at Richard's main office with twenty cyborgs to act as Richard's reinforcements. He doesn't approve of Richard's marriage to a commoner like Gwenllian.

--

In the study of the new Hellsing mansion, Richard and his brother, Jonathan, were having a discussion. Richard was not pleased.

"Damn it to Hell, John. You've got to get me more ammunition and some more cyborg parts. I'm having problems keeping my guards armed and in some cases, functioning. Your base is almost on top of the docks."

Jonathan shook his head. "Most of the incoming shipments were taken by the Westminster government. They tried to confiscate what I did get. It seems that the London guard doesn't think much of our security agency. They don't like the competition."

Richard ranted, "Those stupid political-"

The crying of his daughter, Alice, interrupted him as she ran into the room. She latched onto his waist and buried her head in his shirt.

Richard asked, "Alice? What's the matter? Bad dream?"

Alice said between sobs, "Mommy got wires hanging out her arms again. And…And… Christine shot me with a gun!"

Jonathan looked concerned. Richard whispered, "Bad dream. She's only halfway awake."

Richard said soothingly as he stroked her hair, "Alice, it's just a bad dream. Mommy is all right and you know Christine would never shoot you… Christine is protecting your mother… although she snuck out with your mommy when she wasn't supposed to leave. Besides, Tim, Laura and a bunch of soldiers are with your mother, too."

Alice sniffed. "But daddy, Mommy doesn't like Tim and Laura. And they don't like mommy, too. And Tim is on the floor hurt. And the soldiers are hurt, too. And the Police Girl monster ate the other monsters. And they are still fighting. Daddy, my head hurts."

Jonathan asked, "Police Girl?"

Richard replied, "It's a name Alice calls that creature she ran into: that Seras monster I told you about."

Alice looked up with wide eyes. "Daddy call Mommy!"

"Ok, dearest."

Richard pulled out his cell and tapped out a phone number on it. He held the phone to his ear. Richard waited and after fifteen seconds, he started to frown.

Alice looked worried. "Is mommy o.k?"

Richard suddenly brightened. He said into the phone, "Gwen. Richard here. Our little princess is worrying about her mother…. Yes… Yes… Oohhh… I agree. I'll send some more men."

Alice asked, "Can I talk to mommy?"

Richard said into the phone, "Alice wants to talk with you… Yes? … Oh… I see. Love you dear… bye."

Richard closed the phone while Alice said, "But I wanted to talk, too."

Richard smiled, "Alice, dear. Your mother is busy right now and Laura got her mad, again. Your mother is saying all those naughty words that daddy doesn't want his little princess to hear. When your mother comes back, you can tell her she's been naughty again, but don't tell mommy I told you. Ok?"

A smile lit up Alice's face. "Ok, daddy."

"Now go back to bed. You can see mommy in the morning."

"Ok, daddy. Hugs?"

Richard hugged his daughter. Alice turned and skipped out of the room.

Jonathan said, "Then Gwen has everything under control?"

Richard shook his head 'no'. "Gwenllian never answered the phone. Brother, I want you to watch over the house while I take a few men to see what has happened to my wife."

--

Christine in her huge half-wolf/half-woman form limped down the stairs with one of Seras' pistols held in her hand.

On the floor with a disabled leg, Gwen shouted from behind her, "Christine! Be Careful! Try to get Laura back."

Christine growled in wolf words that Gwen couldn't understand, **"Yes, boss lady… Tim!"**

A prone bloody Tim looked up from the floor with effort, **"Hi Christine. I'm fine. You look like hell."**

"**TIM!" **Christine stumbled down the stairs. **"That damn vampire did this to you?"**

"No, Christine. The damn vampire killed the damn ones that did this to me. The damn vampire saved my damn life. And the damn vampire has some mighty fine firepower."

"Tim! You are bleeding and filled with holes AND the vampire's weapons are more important than your wounds?!"

"**Yeah… So what?"**

Gwen's voice called down to them, "Hey team. My cell phone has been jammed. Christine, change back to human form so I can understand you."

Laura came up out of the basement carrying a wounded human guard. She announced, **"The Vamp got away. Anyone got any food?"**

Then a low female moan echoed throughout the house.

Gwen whispered, "That can't be good."

--

Seras stumbled through solid wall and into her hidden sanctuary. Her head was spinning and her face grimaced in pain. She fell to the floor before reaching a chair.

Seras dove into her own mind.

In the darkness of her mind, the werewolves battled. The two males were mauling each other in one corner of Seras' mind while in another corner the two females were busy ripping each other apart.

But in the center of the darkness was Larry: Larry and something else. It was a dark area near him that wasn't of Seras' darkness. It was a ten-foot long cocoon of darkness that floated behind him.

Larry yelled with overpowering force, "YOU!"

Seras squeaked, "Me?"

Larry charged and tore into Seras. Seras' panic turned to determination as she struck back. Seras fought with the techniques she learned from her police training; those for subdual and restraint. Larry's techniques were different: They were for maiming and killing.

Seras jerked her head to one side to avoid Larry's fingers as they jabbed at her eyes. As she grabbed his wrist, he slammed his knee into her abdomen. Seras bent over in pain. If she was human, she would have released her grip on Larry's wrist, but Seras was no longer human.

As Seras bent over, she twisted the wrist to put an arm bar on him. Larry turned to resist and there was a popping sound as his shoulder was dislocated. Seras froze in surprise as if to say 'I'm sorry', then Larry head butted her.

Alucard's voice whispered in her ear, "Having fun, Seras?"

Seras was distracted for a second, and Larry took advantage of it. He rammed his fingers like a spear into her chest and gripped her heart.

Seras whispered, "Master" as Larry pulled out her beating heart. He laughed and Seras slowly sank to her knees. He crushed her heart between his fingers.

Alucard's laughter echoed throughout the darkness of Seras' mind. Larry stopped to look for the source as he backed away from Seras.

Seras' grief filled voice whispered, "Master. I'm dying."

Alucard's laughter became louder. "Police Girl, your heart is in your real body's chest and you are in your head. I find this dying act of yours most amusing. Even in your own mind, you still pretend to be human."

Seras stared at her at her bloodied clothes and then at the remains of her 'heart' in Larry's hand. She stood back up and the heart turned into black goo.

Larry threw the goo away and it disappeared into the darkness of Seras' mind. He scowled. "Nice trick, chick. Laughing boy, you're next after I kill this girl."

Larry's shoulder cracked as it relocated itself.

Alucard's voice chuckled. "Do you think, maggot, that you stand a chance against my former fledging or myself? You do, PUNK?"

"Bastard", Larry said as he turned and leapt at Seras. Their battle began again with him striking at Seras' face and while Seras dodged the blow, she struck Larry's chest. She was starting to fight with less restraint and with more damaging blows. Suddenly he was behind her with her arm all twisted up in an arm bar. As he applied pressure to snap the arm, Seras smashed his face with a backwards strike of her elbow. Even with his nose all smeared across his face, Larry still broke her arm.

But this didn't slow either of them as Seras bit down on his arm and Larry started to pummel the side of her neck. Seras' broken arm didn't stop her from using it; it just bent at strange angles sometimes. Both of them were hurting each other, but Seras noticed that she was unfairly being hurt at a faster rate than her opponent was.

As she threw Larry to the black inkiness of a floor and tried to stomp on him, Seras whispered, "Master, can you give me a little help here?"

Larry swung his legs around and swept Seras' feet out from under her. Seras hit the ground hard.

Alucard whispered back, "And ruin your lesson? Seras, you should be careful of whom you consume."

Larry plunged his hand into Seras' chest again, which she ignored as she twisted his head with both her hands. There was a satisfying snap.

Alucard's voice became loud, "Besides, why am I whispering? Seras: That punk is stronger than you, faster than you and is more skilled than you."

Larry, with his head hanging to one side, twisted his hand around inside of her. Seras hissed in pain. She whispered angrily, "What is your point, Master?"

"Seras, that worm doesn't even know what he is. You, Seras, know now more of a vampire's existence than he can ever know. A freak can't even get a glimpse of what you can see."

Larry's nose and Seras' arm started to heal as she pounded on the arm that was torturing her.

Larry snapped, "Stop talking and don't interfere in my fight, clown."

Seras said in frustration, "Tell me why that is important, Master."

As Larry's battered arm bent in backwards direction, he bit down on her throat.

Alucard said at a calm pace, "Police Girl, you have four spirits, your dogs, to draw power from. Those dogs you can see, but he's blind to them until you make him into one of your pets. He has the power of sixty-three spirits to draw on."

Seras's fist came down on Larry's jaw. As she pounded on the jaw and he chewed on her throat, she cried out in panic, "What sixty-what spirits?"

"Seras, you barely saw them in their prison. He is blind to them and he doesn't know that they are there. Pitiful Freaks."

With a mouth full of Seras' throat, Larry growled at the news. Seras rolled both Larry and herself at the cocoon of darkness. Not liking what he heard of Alucard and Seras' conversation, Larry put out his hand to stop the roll.

The cocoon was three feet beyond Seras' reach. She struggled to roll, scoot or just crawl toward it, but Larry held her back.

"Still having fun, Police Girl", asked Alucard.

Seras responded, "The freak won't let me reach it."

In a smug way, Alucard lectured, "There are several ways you can reach it by: You could will it to you… No, you can't do that, yet. You could enslave you four battling pets… No, you won't do that, yet. Or you could just stop this pretense of being human. Police Girl, I still don't understand neither you nor why you think your body is within your mind. Everything within your mind is within your reach."

Seras muttered, "It's easy for him to say."

Seras reached out with her right hand as her left hand continued to try to peel off her attacker's face. He still was latched onto her throat and his hand still shred her internal organs.

Seras was still about three feet short of reaching the floating cocoon. Being so close to it, she could see on the cocoon's surface the faint images of dozens of eyes looking at her. Some eyes were staring angrily, some with fear and more with an apathetic glaze. The ones that caught Seras' attention were the ones that were crying.

With renewed energy, Seras furiously tore into Larry with both hands. She forgot all about reaching the cocoon, but not the eyes. The eyes both haunted her and filled her with anger.

Seras shoved her right hand through Larry's throat and windpipe and grabbed his spinal cord. In shock, Larry released his bite on her neck. Seras followed up with her left hand jabbing deep into his shoulder.

Larry quickly recovered from the shock, and started to retaliate. They both clawed, and pounded each other. It was no longer a losing battle for Seras. It was an evenly matched brawl.

Suddenly with just pure strength and rage, Seras threw Larry off of her. As he hit the ground, his right heel tore into the dark cocoon. He grabbed his head and groaned. Three balls of light spilled out of the tear. The orbs reformed into grieving man, an apathetic woman and small two-year-old boy. The boy was screaming in terror.

As Larry slowly got to his feet, he muttered, "What the hell just happened?" He still couldn't see the cocoon or the three new occupants of Seras' mind, but they could see him.

Seras growled, "You fed on children?! On babies?!"

Larry chuckled back. "They taste better when they are younger."

Seras leapt at Larry, but he used her momentum to flip her to the ground and into the cocoon. Larry fell to the ground in agony as more spirits poured from the shrinking cocoon.

Larry cried out, "What is happening to me?"

Seras replied in a voice with no sympathy, "You are getting weaker, freak… And I'm getting stronger."

With both hands, Seras ripped the cocoon in two. It dissolved into a cloud of spirits. Larry screamed. It slowly became a whimper.

The sounds of battling werewolves were no longer heard. The mistress of the world of Seras' mind had taken control.

--

Alice woke up with a scream of "Mommy! Daddy! Monsters!"

She ran from her bedroom in a panic. As she ran down the hall, she slowed down.

Alice said out aloud to no one around, "Who are you? You're scaring me!"

Her worried look became a frown as she walked. "Oh. My name is Alice. My daddy hunts monsters like you."

A puzzled look came over Alice's face. "You're not a monster? You're a little girl? Where is you're mother and father?"

A tear came down Alice's face. "I'm very very sorry to hear that. Ohh? Mmm? Well, my parents are alive."

Alice is now speaking quietly to herself as she came to the door of her father's office.

From the doorway, she could hear her uncle Jonathan's voice saying, "Mack, take ten of my men and kill that brother of mine. And make sure that wife of his is put down, too."

A man's voice asked, "After you take over the Hellsing's organization, then what's next, boss?"

"Next, will be Westminster. I will crown myself king when my friends and I take control of the last bits of British civilization."

Alice fled the doorway.


	9. Chap 9: A Little Advice

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

As requested, here is a brief description of the people in this chapter who were not written up in the last two chapters:

These three are hidden manipulators of the most evil kind. They are being that are no longer mere chipped vampires and werewolves, but what they have become is still unknown.

Lord Perrin: The vampire leader of this group of three and dominates the other two with his charm, wit and the force of mind control. He considers both Lady Lesley and Lady Caitlin as his agents and property. Watching the two lades verbally fight amuses his along with their attempts to seduce him. The love they have for him was programmed into both the ladies. He is a slim man of slightly above average height with short well-groomed hair and normally in a dark suit.

Lady Lesley: She is a beautiful chipped vampire (and more?) with red hair and a figure to died for. She controls a group of chipped vampires and werewolves through her network connection. One of her vampires was Larry (who was commune by Seras) was a man that both Caitlin and she loved. Caitlin used to be under the control of Lesley until Perrin promoted the both of them into his inner circle.

Lady Caitlin: A rival to Lesley's beauty, she is a chipped werewolf who was induced into Perrin's service. Since she doesn't have network control of others (no chipped werewolf does) she has to act through verbal communication to those people under she.

--------------------------------------

In the darken room, Perrin sat behind his desk with Ladies Caitlin and Lesley seated before it. Both ladies were wearing their finest jewelry and dresses. A quiet Lady Lesley shifted nervously in her chair. Without her normal argument partner talking, Lady Caitlin just frowned without speaking.

Perrin broke the silent with a smirk. "Lady Lesley, what is your report? Has your underling Larry been successful in capturing the rogue vampire?"

Lesley nervously spoke, "Well, huh… Well…"

Caitlin angrily broke in, "Larry has better not be hurt."

Lady Lesley looked down to the floor.

Perrin smirk turned into a forced smile. He asked sarcastically, "So has the former true love of both Ladies Lesley and Caitlin has not only failed in his mission, but has died as well?"

Lesley just nodded without looking up.

"You Bitch", Caitlin shouted as she leapt upon Lesley. Lesley didn't resist Caitlin slaps as Caitlin started her werewolf transformation,

As excess hair started to appear on Caitlin's face and arms, Perrin said quietly, "Lady Caitlin, this is an order: Return to your chair."

Caitlin froze as Perrin's command fought with her emotions across her face. Some of Lesley's torn up jewelry dropped to the floor. Caitlin slowly backed away and sat in her chair.

Perrin was trying to hold back a laugh. "Was it the Hellsing blokes who eliminated poor dear Larry?"

Lesley shook her head 'no' as she said, "The Hellsing mob pretty much fell to Larry's crew. It was the damnable witch of a rogue vampire who defeat Larry and his people."

Perrin puzzled, "A rogue vampire is more powerful than a second level vampire along with seven of his servants?"

Lesley just nodded.

Perrin asked calmly, "Is there any thing else to report?"

Lesley responded dully, "Yes, Lord Perrin. It seems that Richard Hellsing's brother, Jonathan, has delusions of become the next king of London."

Perrin laughed out aloud. "From where does that puppet get such ideas? Did you program in this lust for power into him or did all those fake memories of his betrayal by Richard finally destroy his sanity? This is too funny."

Some of Lady Lesley's spirit returned to her eyes. "Well, Jonathan has sent some of his cyborg soldiers to wipe his brother off the face of the Earth. I'll see about toning down his ambitions for becoming the king."

Perrin nodded. "Make absolutely sure that you leave no traces of your manipulation in his mind."

"Jonathan had never known that I had played with his mind and he never will know. Lord Perrin, can I have a few more of those zombie chips? I can use Jonathan Hellsing's access to Westminster to enter and place more of the chips into the most powerful political people there."

Lady Caitlin asked suspiciously, "Zombie chips?"

Perrin replied with a smile, "Sorry that I hadn't inform you of them. They are chips similar to the vampire and werewolf chips we used, except these chips don't change the person physically. They only allow us to implant commands, suggestions, and memories into the subconscious of the victim and unlike the ones in our bodies their control is very subtle. They allow us to erase old memories or add new ones and the poor fool will never knows that he is under our control. These chips are very rare and experimental."

---------------------------------

Within her mind, Seras walked over to where Millie and Nora in full werewolf form were silently struggling. Blood covered both of them and their fangs and claws were full of fur and gore. Seras asked, "Can you two stop fighting for a bit? I need to talk with Millie."

Nora growled back in anger and fear**, "She helped you kill me. I'm going to kill her for that. Ouch!" **The 'Ouch' came from Millie's claws sliced into Nora's sides.

Millie added, **"It's so boring in your mind -- that hurt! – You can't take the only source of my amusement away from me. You're a dead puppy!"**

Seras sat down next to the two fighters and frowned at the two. Like with other chipped people, Seras could see mental programming put in by Nora's former masters. Seras sighed and removed them with just a wave of her hand. Seras was getting good at this.

Nora released a mouth full of Millie's fur and said with fury**, "After I'm done with this bitch, I'm going to slaughter that former 'master' of mine! OUCH! I can't believe you pulled my hair!"**

Millie asked, **"Seras, what – grunt – do you – Hey! – want to talk about?"**

Seras sighed as Millie bit down on Nora's arm again, "I have been a good soldier of Hellsing. At least I would like to think so. But all the new Hellsing people do is shoot at me whenever I try to talk to them. They shot me with my own blessed bullet and it still hurts me. I don't know if I should try to rejoin them anymore. They all hate me… That must really hurt, Nora."

"**What gave you the clue?"** asked Nora sarcastically **"Was it that my foot just got crush? And how do you know my name?"**

"I know all the names of the people in my head. By the way, when I removed the mind control stuff from Larry's mind, he was still a creep. I locked him away in one of my mind's closets after he started to attack some of his former victims."

Millie said started to ram the back of Nora's head into the ground, **"Why don't you just forget Hellsing and do – OUCH! – what your Master friend said and forget that you were ever human."**

Nora added conversationally as she viciously dug her claws into Millie's back, **"That makes sense: Going out, meeting new friends and consuming them. – grunt -- Yes, you can get me someone else – OUCH! -- to talk to other than this stupid Millie here. I'm going to kill you, Millie."**

Millie complained, **"Hey! Calling me stupid – Ouch! – really hurts me! Especially when I'm called –Hey! – that by an airhead like you! You are already dead, Nora. I'm just enjoying you making you dead again."**

The two resumed mauling each other with renew vigor. Seras happily said, "Thank you both. I have decided my path in life based on what you two have said. I'm going try to rejoin Hellsing again. The life of an out-of-control no-life monster is not the one for me."

The two female werewolves paused in shock.

Seras continued, "Thanks again and sorry for interrupting you two."

Both Millie and Nora shrugged and then went back to doing what they did best: hurting, wounding, and maiming.

----------------------------------------

Christine helped Gwenllian down the stairs in the old Hellsing mansion's front lobby. Near the based of the stairs, lay a blooded Tim and a wounded human trooper. Laura was comforting Tim. Both Tim and Laura were in their werewolf forms, while Christine was back in human mode.

As Gwen reached the bottom of the stairs, she asked, "Is this all that's left of us?"

Laura, unable to form human sounds, just nodded. Then she started to shrink and became human in shape. "Yeah, we didn't do well today."

Gwen asked, "How is Tim doing?"

Laura shook her head. "Tim got so much silver shrapnel in him that if turns back into human now, he may die. We have to pull all that crap out of him."

Tim growled a series of syllables in the tongue of the wolves.

While Laura started to growl angrily, Christine translated, "Tim said that the vampire, we were hunting, saved our butts. While Tim said he doesn't like to be saved by a… creature, he is willing to overlook that if he can keep the vampire's… pistol and get some shells for it."

Laura added, "You cut out a few of his spicier words out of that translation, Christine."

Gwen frowned and then said, "I'm going pull some of the silver out of Tim. I want both you ladies to stay here and guard us. And Laura, no chasing the vampire."

Laura again growled.

Christine spoke up, "That maybe hard to do. Chasing things is in our blood."

Tim growled out some more word while holding up Seras' former pistol.

Christine grabbed the pistol and studied it. She then shook her head.

Gwen asked, "What is it?"

Christine replied while holding out the pistol to Gwen, "This is a Hellsing gun and it's over sixty years old."

Gwen snatched it and looked the gun over. "This can't be. A normal human being couldn't fire a gun this big. It would snap that person's wrist."

Laura added sourly, "And it from a time before you cyborgs were created to rid the world of the werewolf menace."

Christine helped Gwen sit next to Tim. Form her functioning right hand, five blades sprouted out of Gwen's fingers. Gwen studied them briefly before withdrawing them back into the fingers. Then five needles stuck out of the fingers. Gwen sighed, "These are not tweeters but they're the only thing we got. Christine, see if can spot a first aid kit and help the human trooper. Ok?"

"Sure", Christine as she headed over to a dead Hellsing soldier passed two other and checked his backpack. She found the kit she was looking for.

As Christine turned around she glanced up to see another figure standing up behind the others. It was a ghoul formed from the dead body of Paul, and the one that once was Nora was stating to stand, too. Both ghouls were transformed into undead werewolves.

Laura growled, "I smell the vampire. She is close."

Christine squeaked, "Behind you."

Laura turned while she started to shape shift, the male ghoul wrapped his arms around her. Her greater strength overwhelmed her still only human muscles.

The female ghoul looked over the incapacitated Tim and Gwen.

Gwen shouted, "Christine, get the shotgun!"

Christine quickly scanned around and spotted the gun not too far away. She dove for it. Christine grabbed the shotgun off the floor, rolled onto her back and aimed at the ghoul standing over Tim and Gwen.

She pulled the trigger.

There was a no crack of a bullet being fired. The shotgun still had an empty shell in its firing chamber.

As Christine quickly cycled another shell into the gun, one ghoul prepared to bite down on the still struggling and growing Laura and the other ghoul just lifted Tim off the floor.

Christine couldn't fire at either ghoul out of fear of hitting one of her friends. She charged them.

As the male ghoul brought his teeth down toward a struggling Laura's neck and Tim was raised close the fangs of the female, two gun shots thundered. The bullets streak out from near the downward stairwell. One bullet shattered the male ghoul's right shoulder and his separated right arm dropped to the floor. The other ghoul's head exploded as the second bullet shredded it. The gore sprayed Tim, Gwen and Christine.

Seras' voice called out, "Drop to the floor, wolf girl… woman… whatever. Drop!"

Christine dropped to the floor.

Laura, now fully changed, started to fight back. The ghoul had glanced briefly at the one who had fired the shots then returned to biting at Laura. She used both she hands to hold back the creature's jaws. Even though the ghouls only had one arm, its werewolf plus ghoul strength held on to her.

Seras' voice called out again, "I didn't tell the shotgun girl to drop. She-wolf! Turn the ghoul to you left!"

Gwen demanded, "Who is…" Then she spotted a strawberry blond, red eyes woman at the base of the stairs. She whispered, "The vampire."

Laura turned with the ghoul, and then fell to the left. One shot rang out and the ghoul's head splattered.

Laura hit the ground and rolled away from the ghoul's remains. She heard Christine yelled, "Laura! No! Not that way!"

Laura stopped her roll and looked up into the barrel of one of Seras' pistols.

Laura growled, **"This is going to hurt."**


	10. Chap 10: Hello, Mr Hellsing

Seras stood there and wondered, _"How do I get myself into such situations?"_

Seras had her right pistol aimed at the head of the werewolf, Laura, who lay at Seras' feet. Seras was in easy reach of those nasty claws. Seras heard the werewolf growling, **"This is going to hurt."**

Seras other gun pointed at a red headed female that held Seras's shotgun. The shotgun was not yet pointed at Seras.

The other three in the room were on the floor. One was an unconscious human soldier; another was a werewolf who was unable to stand; the third was Gwenllian Hellsing who was sitting on the floor with one of her legs and arms non-functional.

Alucard voice laughed in her head. _"What are you going to do, Seras? Shoot these people just like you shot your own ghouls? You could have commanded your ghouls to cease attacking these people, or you could have order them to dissolve into dust."_

Seras sourly said to Christine, "Please do not aim the shot gun at me. Just put it on the floor." And she continued, "And you on the floor, please scoot away, ok?"

Christine looked at the vampire, unable to decided what to do.

Laura glanced from the gun pointed at her to see the other pistol that Seras point back at her allies.

Laura started to growl.

A desperate Gwen said, "Laura, don't! Don't Attack! If you are going to heed my words once in your life, then heed them now. That gun will kill you before you could strike her."

Seras whispered, "Please don't make me shoot you."

Alucard voice advised in an amused tone, _"Just shoot the dog. These worms are not the Hellsing people of Integra' time. Fire the gun and watch the fun begin!"_

Laura growled, **"Vampire, as long as you point a gun at my allies, I'm going to attack."**

Seras replied, "I see."

As Laura tensed up for an attack, Seras lowered both guns.

Laura's growl muted as suspicious look came over her furry face. Her expression turned to shock as Seras put the pistols under her trench coat and into their holsters.

Laura then saw something that the others didn't see. She saw briefly, in the shadows inside Seras' coat, eyes looking out. Those eyes were looking at Laura. She started to scoot away.

Tim called out as he held up an empty pistol, **"Hey, girl. Do you have any more rounds for this pistol? Nobody around here make slugs this large."**

Seras complained, "Hey, that's my pistol. And that one over there has my shotgun."

With a toothy grin, Tim replied, **"I don't see your name written on these guns, but I do see the Hellsing name on them."**

As Christine watched Seras carefully, Gwen said, "Tim, don't aggravate her."

Tim grinned**. "Christine, tell the boss lady to not worry. That vampire could have killed us a couple of times today."**

Christine repeated the message in English.

Gwen frowned at Seras. "Why, vampire?"

Laura said in a hushed voice, **"Eyes. She got eyes under her coat."**

Christine cast a briefly worried glance at Laura before returning to watch Seras' every movement.

Seras announced, "I'll tell you why. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Senior Officer Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization."

There was silent in the room.

Gwen finally spoke up, "That's a lie."

Christine raised the shotgun and pointed it at Seras.

Seras quickly added, "It's true. I was sealed in my room to sleep by Sir Integra Hellsing. That happened, by orders of the Queen, over sixty years ago."

Christine asked, "Boss lady, what do I do?"

Gwen demanded, "Hold still for a bit, Christine. Vampire, what proof do you have?"

Tim added, **"And where is your ammo?"**

Seras sighed, "Please called me Seras. Can I remove my coat?"

Gwen said, "Slowly."

Laura was still watching Seras with wide eyes.

Gingerly, Seras pulled off the coat. There were no eyes under the coat, but there was the glint of pistols strapped to its lining.

On Seras' shirt was the old Hellsing emblem; it was shield shaped with the Hellsing name written across the top. It was different from the circular 'Hellsing Security Agency' ones worn by Gwen's crew.

Christine chirped up, "Ha Hah! It's a fake!"

Gwen cut in, "No, Christine. Richard has one like it in one of his collections."

Seras said, "Well, it's fine that you're not shooting at me, but one: we got people needing first aid and two: the first aid kit is sitting over there."

Laura darted up to Seras, looking all over Seras. Laura demanded, **"Where are the eyes?!?"**

Laura grabbed the trench coat off of Seras' arm and started to search it.

Seras looked panicked for a second since all of her guns had just been taken away. Laura shoved the coat back into Seras' arms and whispered, **"Where are the eyes?"**

Gwen demanded, "Laura, get back over here, now!"

Laura just sat there.

Seras asked Gwen, "Do you mind if I move?"

Gwen nodded, "Slowly and carefully."

Seras walk over to the first aid kit and picked it up

From his prone position, Tim volunteered, **"I'll hold your coat for you."**

Seras smiled briefly, and said, "Maybe later when I get to know you better."

Gwen snapped, "What makes you think that you are going to be around that long?"

Seras kneeled down to the unconscious human soldier and replied, "Lady Hellsing, that's a decision for you and your husband to make. If you say I can't stay, then I'll be leaving right now. But I'll tell you that I have served Hellsing loyally before and it looks like you can use all the help you can get."

Gwen snapped, "Don't touch that soldier."

Seras started to check the contents of the first aid kit. "Lady Hellsing, this soldier was hurt because I wasn't able to throw the incoming grenade out fast enough. It's my fault and I have been trained in first aid during my days with the London Police Authority. So, please, just let me work."

As started to check over the soldier, Christine nervously asked Gwen, "What should I do? What?"

Gwen shrugged. "Leave her alone for now. You'll hit our man if you shoot now."

Seras opened up the man's shirt. She mumbled, "Not too badly hurt. Looks like a concussion. I'll wrap the wounds, but he should see a doctor soon. After I'm done, how about if I check your friend Tim?"

Gwen snapped, "No!"

Christine said, "No way!"

Laura growled, **"Don't touch him!"**

Tim added, **"If you play nurse with me, can I play doctor with you? You can check my wounds and then I'll check your wounds."**

Seras lightly blushed in embarrassment as Laura and Christine said in shock, "TIM!" in two different languages.

Gwen demanded, "What did he say?"

Christine responded, "Boss lady, you don't want to know."

Laura socked Tim's shoulder and he squawked, **"Hey, I'm a casualty. This is patient abuse!"**

-----------------------------------------------------

Alice ran down the hall. Ahead of her the hallway tee, going left and right. Alice took the left turn and came before two cyborg soldiers who guarded the double door that lead out of this section of the house. They were not her father's people; they belonged to Uncle Jonathan.

Alice turned and ran without the slightest hesitation. She raced down the hall as the sound of a pursuer came from behind. She was coming up to the hallway's tee when a hand grabbed the scruff of her neck. The cyborg, though having older parts, was still faster than any normal human.

She kicked at him. The only response she got from the cyborg was a slightly annoyed looked.

He called back to the other cyborg, who was still guarding the doors, "What now?"

The other responded, "What do I look like? An officer? Just call John Hellsing, ok?"

Alice yelled, "My father will make you sorry for this."

The cyborg holding her pulled out a microphone, and pressed a button on it.

He said into it, "Mr. Hellsing. Your niece just came running from the direction of your new office."

Alice yelled at the microphone, "My daddy is coming back and my mother will be here, too. You can't hurt them, Uncle John!"

Jonathan Hellsing voice responded, "Guard, take little Alice to her room and see that she stays there."

The guard carried the girl thirty feet up the second leg of the tee to Alice's bedroom. He shoved Alice into the room and shut the door behind her.

Alone, Alice sat down on the floor next to bed and latched onto a large bunny doll there.

She whispered, "What an I'm going to do?"

She seemed to be listening to something before she said, "No. I don't want you to tell the monster. No… I know my daddy can be hurt… Oh, I don't know what to do… Maybe the monster will eat Uncle Jonathan and he can keep those nasty werewolf ghosts, near you, company? … I don't know… I don't want to be alone… You'll be back soon? Well, ok."

--------------------------------------------

Seras continued to bandage the unconscious Hellsing guard as Gwen pulled shrapnel out of Tim. Christine, who still pointed the shotgun at Seras, was healing her werewolf inflicted wounds very slowly in her human form while Laura's silver bullet caused wound didn't heal much at all.

They didn't talk.

Suddenly Laura looked at the main entry doorway. The doors were no long on their hinges due to yesterday's battle. She growled, **"A lorry or some kind of truck is coming. It's speeding."**

Gwen asked, "What is it?"

Both Seras and Christine stain to hear any sounds.

Seras finally said, "You've got good ears. It is a truck."

Then Christine nodded. Tim added, **"So vampires got good ears, too."**

Gwen puzzled, "It either our people or someone who is with that male vampire. Where is that bastard?"

Seras said, "He's dead."

Laura said, **"He was this vampire's lunch."**

Gwen glanced at Christine and Christine said, "You don't want to know."

Seras asked, "We got to move the wounded to one side. They're easy targets out here."

Laura relaxed, **"It's Richard Hellsing. I think he is cursing about the cell phones being jammed."**

Christine translated for Gwen and Seras waited nervously as the vehicle pulled up outside.

There was the sound of doors opening and of people talking.

Gwen called out, "We got a situation in here. It requires some talking, but no shooting."

Richard called back, "I got what you say. Did you catch the creature?"

Laura interrupted with a series of growled.

Christine translated, "Boss man. Laura wants to know if you have two more lorries or trucks coming?"

Richard called back, "No, I don't. I can see them now. They're two of my transports. Jonathan must have sent them for some reason."

Gwen called out, "Richard, we need a doctor. And I have to have some repair work done. We're a mess in here and the vampire is in here with us."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Richard. We weren't the only ones after the vampire."

"Ok. Gwenllian" said Richard. "You two men come with me. The rest of you guard here and find that damn thing that's jamming the phones."

Richard walked though the doorway into the lobby followed by two men carrying rifles. His eyes quickly scanned the entire room before he stared at Seras. Christine still had the shotgun pointed at the vampire. Seras still kneeled next to the down soldier with her coat in a heap on the floor.

As he reached down for the pistol on his hip, he asked, "Did the vampire do all of this?"

Gwen started to reply and then looked stunned by a realization. She finally replied as Richard pulled out his sidearm, "No, Richard. The vampire… Seras has done none of this. A group of a vampire and his minions ambushed us. Seras… attacked them… demolished them."

Richard walked slowly over to his wife, all the time he stared hostilely at Seras. His soldiers watched the scene with unease. His eyes quickly scanned Gwen damaged limbs and then returned to staring at Seras.

He finally spoke to Seras, "Vampire, you're wearing an old Hellsing insignia on you uniform. What's your game?

Seras responded, "Mr. Hellsing, my name is Seras Victoria: Former officer of the London Police Authority and, for a short time, D-11. Until the Queen had ordered me to sleep, I'd worked for Sir Integra Hellsing-"

Richard interrupted, "At what point after you joined Hellsing did a vampire catch and turned you into one of them?"

From outside, there were the sounds of two vehicles pulling up.

Alucard's voice whispered, _"Tell them, Seras, about me."_

Seras replied to Richard, "I was turned into a vampire about twenty minutes before I joined Hellsing."

Richard, in a business like tone, said to one of the two soldiers, "Go and see if my brother has arrived. If he has, then invite him in."

The soldier turned and walked off toward the remains of the entry doors. Then Richard exploded at Seras, "Bloody Hell! You expect me to believe that tripe? Believe the words from a weak lying vampire who was captured by my wounded people?"

Gwen broke in, "Richard, you don't understand the full situation."

There were the distant ratcheting sounds of weapons being prepared.

Laura howled a warning and Seras yelled, "Dive for cover!"

The soldier, who was heading out, stopped in the doorway. He looked outside with a surprised expression and then he jerked violently as silent bullets tore into him. Blood erupted from him and Seras grabbed up her coat and charged towards doorway. The soldier crumpled.

Richard paused for a second and then started to aim at Seras. Gwen said sharply, "Richard, No!"

Richard hesitated while Christine grabbed Gwen's collar and started to drag her toward the hallway at the back of the room. As she pulled, she started to change to her larger form.

Laura quickly grabbed Tim's left and, the bandaged soldier shirt, and dragged them following Christine.

Richard glanced at his people, nodded, and then turned to go after Seras.

As Seras neared the doorway, her left hand started to search her coat for a pistol. That was interrupt by grenade flying though the entry. With her vampiric speed, Seras dashed forward, caught the grenade and tossed it back out. Even before that grenade exploded, two more came flying in.

Richard saw Seras catch the second one and threw it back as bullets ripped through her. The third grenade landed in her hand. She fumbled it before finally getting hold of it and threw it back.

The grenades blew up, one after the other, but the third grenade detonated, in flight, just outside the doors. Richard wasn't in the direct blast area, but Seras, who was, was thrown backwards.

Richard muttered, "Damn."

Seras quickly looked at Richard. She was different. Seras's eyes and smile were wide. Her fangs were showing. Seras said with force, "Human… Mr. Hellsing, you shouldn't be here."

Richard started to speak, but Seras ran at him. He started to bring his gun to bear on Seras again, when she wrapped her left arm around him and charged after the others.

As Seras carried Richard and her coat into and half way down the hallway, Christine growled, **"I've left the shotgun back there."**

Seras responded, "It doesn't matter. You guys retreat. I'll hold them here."

As Seras put Richard down on his feet, he said, "You will not be ordering my people around."

As Seras donned her trench coat, she said, "If they are smart, they'll circle behind us soon. If you don't leave soon, you might not be able to, later. What should we do, Mr. Hellsing? What should I do?"

Richard muttered, "If the wounded people left and were caught out in the open then there will be a slaughter."

Laura growled out something.

Seras reached both hand into her coat and pulled out two massive pistols. Seras said, "Translation: here they come."

Richard looked uncertain at the now fully armed Seras, before he commanded, "Get the wounded to a defensible place. Vampire, I don't care. Do what you want to do."

With a toothy grin that went from ear to ear, "That I will. Make sure none of you get killed."

Laura grumbled, **"I need a weapon."**

Seras threw one of her pistols to the werewolf and drew the last of the pistols from inside of her coat. Seras started to run back to the lobby. She called back, "Don't shoot me with my own weapons."

Laura glanced at the chrome-plated pistol and saw her eyes reflected on its surface. She thought, **"This must have reflected my own eyes when I look inside the vampire's coat. I've been freaking out over nothing!"**

Seras burst out from the hallway into the lobby. She took aim at two of the six individuals there: four men and two women. There people were cyborgs with various parts of their bodies replaced metal and plastic. Each one was unique in their replacement parts.

Two of them carried accelerator rifles while the others had various semi-automatic rifles. There was the outline of two others outside of the entry doorway.

Seras started to pull on the triggers of her guns as the invaders took aim at her, but she didn't fire the guns. The invaders were all wearing Hellsing uniforms.

A rain of bullets came down on Seras as she ran to her left. Some of the normal rounds hurt, but the ones from the accelerator rifles hurt like hell and she still hadn't fully healed from being hit earlier by a blessed silver bullet from one of her own guns.

Seras turned toward the closest wall and ran hard.

Alucard's voice whispered, _"Don't go though the wall. Don't reveal all your powers, yet."_

Seras was almost to the wall, and planted a foot on it. She brought her foot up and continued her flight up the side of the room. In surprise, four of the invaders stopped their assault.

One muttered, "It's a hologram!"

As another round pierced her leg, Seras thought, _"Cool!"_

Seras came to a full stop and stood on the wall about eight feet off the floor. She was about to admire her new wall walking ability when, in total surprise, she fell to the floor in a heap.

Alucard's laughter echoed through her head.

The invader ceased their barrage, and one of the males, with an accelerator rifle, said, "That's one down, now we find and exterminate Richard and his wife."

There was a massive bang of a gun and that male's head snapped backwards as a very large blessed silver round hit him. He fell.

The others dove in different directions and caught sight of Laura partially hidden behind the slight lip of the hallway's doorframe. The pistol she was holding, smoked slightly.

A burst of gunfire forced Laura to fully hide herself behind the doorframe. Several normal round plowed into the solid oak doorframe and became lodged there, but the accelerator rounds didn't. Their drill-like construction and hyper speed spin easily ripped right though the wood and though her. She was lucky that accelerator rounds couldn't be made of a soft metal like silver.

As Laura fell backwards, and blood flowed from her, she could've sworn she heard a scream.

-------------------

Seras finally shook her head in embarrassment from falling off of the wall and heard Laura's firing of a shot. She looked to see the backs of five people who were concentrating their firepower on the hallway. Some blood came flying out from around hall's doorframe.

In her mind the joys of fighting were replaced with that of anger. It was not the sane anger of the normal Seras; it was the anger of something that she could become.

Alucard whispered_, "Yes, Seras. Become a No-Life Queen. Show these people that they play this 'game of life' with the wrong person."_

As Seras came to feet in a coat covered with her dark blood, four pairs of eyes open in those bloodstains. These were the eyes of werewolves that she had consumed; the very same werewolves who were bored with being in Seras' dark mind and bored with just fighting each other. New prey was before them and Seras let them loose.

-----------------------------------

Laura crawled to face toward the doorway with a pistol in one hand. There were screams, gunfire, and sounds of wolves ravaging.

One male came into view, falling backwards. His side showed exposed wires and blood spewed from a mauled leg. His face had the expression of horror.

Laura fired once. The invader's chest exploded in blood and circuits.

She came shakily to her feet. Laura peered around the doorway and into the lobby. She looked into a nightmare.

Three of the invaders had their backs against a wall firing the last of their ammo in the apparition that was before them.

What little could be seen of Seras was a grinning half blown away face that looked greedily at the weapon she was reloading. But her arms and head were no longer attached to a normal body. What was her body had become formless black blob with the shreds of her coat and uniform floating in it. From that mass, four pseudopods extended out with a werewolf's head was at the end of each. All throughout the darkness of Seras were several eyes.

Two of the wolf heads were busy ripping one poor cyborg apart as he pleaded for mercy. He got none.

The three against the wall were busy firing into one wolf's head that was closest to them, while the head continued trying to reform.

The fourth head lunged at Laura. It stopped mere inches from her, snapping at her. It was trying to attack her, but some unseen force held it back.

Seras chuckled, "No, no, no, Vince. Attacking Hellsing people is a no-no. Go and talk with your new friends against the wall."

The wolf head Vince snarled at Laura, and then headed over the three. As the three ran out of ammo the four head plunged at them.

One of them yelled, "Wait. We surrender."

The wolves attacked and blood flew.

In shock, Laura started to laugh nervously. She said, **"I'm a savage at times and even I wouldn't do this."**

Seras' eyes widened in shock as sanity returned to them. She mouthed the words, "Oh, no."

The wolf heads withdrew back into her body. Two of the remaining invaders barely survived.

As Seras' body reformed to normal, her clothes also came back into perfect shape. She fell to her knees and a tear of blood streaked down her face.

She whispered, "I've taken human life."

"What the Bloody Hell happened here", shouted Richard Hellsing's voice. He was standing next to Laura and surveyed the down invaders; the invaders wearing Hellsing uniforms.

Richard pointed his pistol at the kneeling Seras and said, "Did you kill these Hellsing soldiers? The men my brother gave me? What is going on here?"

Laura reached out a huge hairy hand and gently pushed the gun to one side.

Richard asked, "What?"

Laura growled, **"They're after you. Besides, if you shoot the vampire, you just might piss her off, boss man"**

Richard frowned as he put his pistol away. He puzzled without understanding, "Whatever you said, Laura."

Sears frowned and looked at Richard and Laura. Laura quaked in fear. Richard eyes glance questioning at the werewolf.

Seras said with unfocused eyes, "Mr. Hellsing. Your daughter, Alice, has been captured.


	11. Chap 11: Good Bye Jonathan

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Around the old mansion's lobby, the bodies of the attackers were strewn about. Only two of them were breathing and of those two, only one was barely conscious.

There were, also, three standing people: Richard Hellsing, Seras and the werewolf Laura. Richard and Laura were near a hallway while Seras stood out in the middle of the bloody mess.

"Captured?" Richard shouted. "Alice is captured?!? And by whom? How do you know this, Vampire?"

Seras turned her head to one side and stared with unfocused eyes. It was like she was looking at something that wasn't in the room.

Richard impatiently demanded, "Are you threatening my daughter?"

Laura growled a warning, **"She's dangerous."**

Richard muttered back, "Laura, I take it that was a warning, but I will not be intimidated by the likes of a vampire."

Seras looked up and stared at the two. She finally spoke, "A ghost told me."

Laura looked shock as her fur fluffed up in fear. She looked more like a brown were-sheepdog than a werewolf.

Richard said in surprise, "What?"

Seras added nervously, "Well, I'm not good at this stuff. Maybe it's called a spirit or a spook. I don't know."

"Ruddy Hell", exclaimed Richard. "Ghosts you say? Ghosts don't exist. There is no such thing as the supernatural. Are you daft?"

Seras thought, _"He don't believe in the supernatural with a wolf-girl and me standing here and then he calls me daft?"_

A male voice called from the external doorway, "Mr. Hellsing? Are you all right?"

Richard turned and saw a soldier, in his early twenties, standing in the doorway.

Richard almost snapped at the man, before he forced himself to calm down.

"Report, Soldier", Richard commanded.

The man limped over and paled as he walked pass dead bodies. He saluted Richard and began his report, "Mr. Hellsing, we were attacked by these men wearing the Hellsing uniforms: Your brother's men, sir."

Richard asked in disbelief, "My brother's men? Why has this happened?"

"They ambushed us. Those bastards didn't give us any warning. I'm the only one left alive from outside. The only reason I'm alive was that I was a short distance away busy destroying the cell phone jammer I found."

Richard closed his eyes and he quaked. "My brother did this…"

Suddenly his eyes shot open. He said, "The jammer is gone. Damn. Gwen will try to call Jonathan."

Richard turned and ran back to the hallway.

Laura stared nervously at Seras. Seras smiled widely, which showed her fangs, and said, "Thank you for not shooting me with my own gun. Maybe you and I can be friends."

Laura eyes widened even more. She turned and fled slowly with a limp.

The soldier nervously asked Seras, "Are you the vampire we were hunting?"

Seras said slowly, "Yes."

He then asked as his eyes scanned the bodies, "Did you do this? Kill all these people?"

Seras said with a note of sadness, "Most of them, yes."

A couple of the dead bodies started to stir. Four of them started to stand as ghouls. The soldier started to aim his rifle.

Seras commanded, "Oh, just go away."

The four ghouls started to dissolve and fell to the floor again.

The soldier eyes were as big as saucers as he stared at the vampire who killed four undead with just her voice. He asked in a weak squeak, "Can I go now?"

"If you wish, but I would like you to stay to talk with me."

"No… I think I'll just be going now."

The solider quickly retreat back outside but Seras could smell the scent of fear from him.

Seras sighed and went over to check the wounded of the two remaining alive invaders. The conscious one whimpered.

--------------------------------

In an empty room, just off of the hallway, there were Gwen, Christine, Tim and an unconscious soldier. Tim was the only one remaining in werewolf form.

Of the four, Christine was the least wounded and the only one capable of walking on her own. She guarded the door to the hall with a pistol she got from the unconscious soldier's belt.

Gwen was pulling silver shrapnel from Tim's wounds. Tim painfully grunted, **"That didn't hurt."**

Christine called to the rest in a hushed voice, "The fight suddenly got quieter. Either our side won or we're going to have some nasty visitors shortly."

Gwen pulled out her cell phone while softly saying, "Please let the jammer be gone."

She dialed a number and waited.

From the cell phone's earpiece came a connection click followed by Jonathan Hellsing's voice saying, "Jonathan, here."

"Yes", exclaimed Gwen. She quickly spoke, "John, We've been attacked here by an unknown force. Richard, Laura and… another person are fighting them. The rest of us was either badly wounded or dead. We need you to send enforcements, NOW!"

Jonathan responded, "I'm running down to the guards. Tell me more of the situation. What of Richard?"

Gwen replied, "I don't know what happening with Richard. Everything suddenly got quiet. Jonathan, I think they got Richard. We in poor shape here. Hurry, John, Hurry."

Richard's voice called out from the hall, "Gwen, don't use the phone."

Gwen asked, "What" as she looked towards the hallway.

Richard rushed through the doorway and came to a stop before Gwen. He stared at cell phone in Gwen's hand and asked, "Jonathan on it?"

Gwen nodded as she hand it to him.

Richard spoke into the phone, "Jonathan… What The Bloody HELL Was Some Of YOUR MEN Doing?"

Gwen looked shocked and Jonathan voice said shakily, "What do you mean?"

"Your men attacked us! What is the meaning of this?" Richard paused a second and then accused, "You have my daughter! You have imprisoned my daughter!"

Jonathan responded, "Who told you?"

Richard paused a bit. "So, it's true."

Jonathan shoot back, "Yeah, it true, bastard. And you, your wife and friends are going to surrender to me or else."

Gwen said in a panicky voice, "My daughter? Alice? What has happened to Alice?"

Richard said into the phone, "John, if you harm one hair on Alice's head, I'll see that you will regret it every day for the rest of your life. But John, Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You killed my beloved Dawn. It was your neglect that killed her."

Richard demanded, "Who is Dawn?"

"I was going to marry her and one of your wolves let her die. And don't pretend you don't remember her; we both knew her when we were growing up, but Gwen always hated her. I will never forgive you for her death, Richard and now Hellsing is mine."

The phone went dead as Richard shouted into it, "Who is this Dawn? Damn it! Who is Dawn?"

Richard looked at Gwen and asked weakly, "Do you know of this Dawn person? Jonathan said he was going to marry her."

Gwen shook her head no.

----------------------------------

Lady Lesley sat cradled in Lord Perrin's arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and two wine glasses filled with blood sat on the coffee table before them. He ran his fingers through her hair. The evening was perfect and the mood was right; Lady Caitlin wasn't there.

Suddenly Lesley tensed up.

Perrin asked, "What the matter?"

Lesley replied, "I just got a download of Jonathan Hellsing's current screw up. Can't he just kill his brother properly and take over the Hellsing group?"

Perrin asked, "What's that little zombie doing now?"

"A lot of people at the Hellsing compound are loyal to Richard. Johnny-boy is wondering whether gather up his people and attack Richard before he gets back to the compound OR should he just flee. At least he was bright enough to turn on a phone jammer."

Lord Perrin looked thoughtful for a second before he said, "Attacking Richard is the best course of action. Lady Lesley, please make it so."

Lady Lesley closed her eyes for a bit and concentrated. Finally, her eyes opened.

With a smile, Lesley purred, "Done. I put into Jonathan a memory that he discovered evidence earlier today that both Richard and Gwenllian Hellsing were responsible for his beloved Dawn's death. He is now gathering up his troops to go after his brother."

"Dawn", asked Perrin.

"Dawn is a name I made up: a pretend person who I made into Jonathan's life long love. If you wish, I can fly over there and terminate Richard myself."

Perrin shook his head. "No, my love. No flying and no wings. I don't want my experiments brought to the attention of my superiors."

The room's door slammed open. The werewolf Lady Caitlin, in human form, stood there breathing heavily and covered with scrapes and bruises. She hissed, "Lesley."

Lady Lesley cuddled closer to Perrin, which infuriated Caitlin even more. Lesley said innocently, "Lady Caitlin, it good to see you. Where have you been, my dear?"

"You know were I've been, MY DEAR LESLEY! You locked me in that room!"

Lesley said with a laugh, "Prove it."

"Why you-" said Caitlin as she stomped forward, but suddenly stopped. She sniffed the air. Then she exploded in rage. "Werewolf blood! You two are drinking werewolf blood. Lesley, you brought it here! Tramp!"

Lesley replied, "Blood is blood. Besides, wolf's blood gives me a buzz, Bitch!"

As Caitlin advanced and Lesley stood, Lord Perrin quietly remarked with a smirk, "Another beautiful day in my tower."

---------------------------------------

Alice's bedroom door slammed open and a cyborg soldier towered in the doorway.

Sitting on her bed, Alice smiled sweetly at the man with her hands behind her back.

The soldier barked out, "Time to go. Get moving."

Alice asked, "What about the spider on the ceiling. It's scaring me."

The soldier looked up as Alice pulled a handgun from behind her back. The little girl fired.

Like all cyborgs, he was a mixture of metal and flesh; in general each of them was unique. The bullet slammed into the man's fleshly right shoulder and not into his metallic left one.

He jerked backwards as circuits in his spinal cord shut down the pain. He cursed, "Damn you, Brat!"

As Alice fired a second shot, the man intercepted the bullet with his metallic left arm. The bullet ricocheted into the wall.

As Alice prepared to pull the trigger again, the cyborg slapped the gun aside. Alice's hand was bloodied and the gun tumbled away. She grabbed her wounded hand and stared at the man with angry tears.

The man raised his fist to deliver a final deadly blow to her head, when a voice called out from the doorway, "Stop! Jonathan wants her as a hostage. If you harm her, we'll get turned into scrap."

The wounded cyborg muttered under his breath and grabbed the girl's shoulder and squeezed down hard.

More tears came to Alice's eyes but she did not cry out.

The cyborg ordered, "Come with us, brat."

---------------------------------

Seras came down the hall to a doorway. She looked into the room to see Richard Hellsing and his people in there. None of them had noticed Seras, yet.

Laura, in human form, snapped, "I say that the Boss man and me go and get that bugger Jonathan."

Seras started to speak, "Excuse me, but-"

Richard spoke up, "I know how badly hurt you are, Laura, and I extent to you my sincerest thanks."

Christine's eyes went wide upon spotting Seras.

Seras tried again, "Mr. Hellsing, I-"

Richard continued, "And Christine, you'll stay here and guard the wounded. With your wounds, you couldn't keep up with Laura and me."

Tim, lying on his back, noticed Christine's shock look. His eyes turned to Seras and he gave a wolfish grin with a small wave.

Richard, still deep in thought, explained, "Laura and I will enter the compound, organize the troops and assault my brother."

Both Gwen and Laura were puzzled about were Tim was looking and looked at Seras.

Laura paled and cursed, "Oh, crap."

Richard frowned. "Laura, is there something wrong with my plan?"

Christine muttered, "Oh, double crap."

Gwen warned, "Look behind you, Richard."

Richard whirled and drew his pistol.

He ended up facing Seras with his pistol touching the base of her throat.

Richard frowned as Seras nervously said, "Hi."

Laura said with worry, "Boss, don't shot. Please don't do it. She might get mad."

Richard barked, "What do you want?"

All signs of Seras' nervousness vanished as she said, "Mr. Hellsing, you daughter is being brought here."

Gwen asked in a near panic, "How do you know? Is my Alice hurt?"

Seras sighed, "Her right hand is hurting. I'm not fully certain how she was hurt."

Richard demanded, "How do you know? And don't tell me about ghosts, spirits, telepathy and witchcraft. None of your fairy tales; such things don't exist."

"Huh…", Seras paused and tried to formulate an answer. She finally replied, "Then I can't tell you how I know, but your brother is now riding in a lorry with men in the trailer. Your daughter is in the cab."

"What?" Richard angrily exclaimed. He muttered several words under his breath before he said, "Fine! And something else you want to say?"

"Well, Mr. Hellsing, I got an idea on how to handle this problem with your brother. You still have one unwounded soldier outside and-"

---------------------------------------

The large truck, a lorry, with an attached trailer came down the road. Rusted hulks of old vehicles were shoved up onto the sidewalks long ago. Still, it was a bumpy ride.

In the cab of the truck the sat one soldier in a Hellsing uniform, who was the driver, and Alice and Jonathan Hellsing. Alice sat between the driver and her uncle and silently held her wounded hand.

Jonathan finally said, "Stop here. We'll walk the rest of the way."

After the truck came to a stop, nine soldiers poured out of the back of the trailer. The driver and Richard exited out of the cab with Alice being towed out by her uncle.

Except for Jonathan and his niece, everyone here was a cyborg and they carried semi-automatic rifles, sub-machine guns and one bazooka.

Jonathan announced, "The old mansion is just up ahead. My brother, Richard, has wounded people, so he can't have gone far. Spread out and advance on the place. Be care. Richard is a tricky devil."

Alice broke in, "My father is going to beat you, Uncle Johnny. Then he is going to make you stay in the same room with that vampire monster."

Jonathan ignored his niece. "OK, men. Move out."

They advanced along the wall towards the old mansion's main gate. The lead man waved everyone to a stop ten feet from the gate. That man pulled out a small camera on an extendable rod. Hanging from the camera was a long thin wire, which the lead man connected to a socket next to him metallic right eye.

He lengthened the rod and lifted the camera just over the top of the wall. Through the camera he saw the old Hellsing building with its destroyed main doors and generally run down condition. Before the building were the remains of three burning vehicles. Bodies were lying all over the place.

The lead man hand signaled to advance. Three of the soldiers jumped up and landed on the top of the ten-foot tall wall. They guarded as the rest of the team advanced to the gate. Two soldiers silently charged through the gate and took up positions on either side of it.

From the mansion, a weak male cry for help came. The voice suddenly switched to, "No, No! Stay away!"

Jonathan muttered, "What the-"

The voice was silenced by a crackling sound.

The soldiers paused, then continued the come though the gate and spread out. Alice softly said, "I think that the police girl got him."

Jonathan from the edge of the gate called out, "Richard! Richard, I know that you're in there. No need to pull any of your tricks on me. You better come out with Gwen. I got little Alice with me."

A female voice called out from the mansion, "You're interrupting my meal."

The soldiers, who were scanning for danger in all direction, started to focus mostly on the mansion's front door.

--------------------------------------

Richard and Laura quietly walked along the road outside the mansion compound's wall. Laura, in her large werewolf form, signaled for them to stop.

Richard silently mouthed the word, "Why?"

Laura pointed at the shapes of some people on top of the wall. Both Richard and Laura flattened against the wall to conceal themselves.

They drew their pistols and waited.

-----------------------------

Jonathan called in with frustration, "Now see here. Richard, you can't have some funky pretend to be a vampire just to save your sorry skin. Look, I have your daughter here and you better come out before I get miff."

Seras, in her black trench coat, strolled out of the mansion's doorway. One of the soldier muttered, "Monster", were he saw her red eyes.

Richard said to his men, "Don't fire, men."

Alice's eyes went wide and she tried to back away, but her uncle's grip on her shoulder kept her there.

Seras said, "I think that you being miffed would be funny."

All the soldiers lined up the sights of the gun, and in one case a bazooka, upon Seras.

Jonathan said, "If you value your life… death… I mean your un-life at all, you will deliver my brother Richard to me."

Seras asked, "Was your brother wearing a dark suit?"

Jonathan frowned, "Yes…"

Seras glanced at Alice and thought to herself, _"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."_

With a big fang filled smile, Seras announced, "He was delicious."

Jonathan eyes widen in shock. "What?" he asked weakly.

Alice cried out in anger and tears, "You killed my daddy, you… you… YOU MONSTER!"

Seras replied neutrally without emotion, "Yes, I am a monster."

Jonathan raged, "This is a trick! I bet you're going to offer us our lives if we leave the child behind."

Seras thought, _"I like that idea."_

She said out loud, "Good guess, but not good enough. Such a small girl could only sate my appetite for a short time. I'm not interested in the girl. But I'll release you people if you leave only three of your people behind. All of this talking is making me hungry again."

Jonathan called in weary anger, "Oh, bloody hell. Will someone just shoot her, please?"

Nine of the soldiers immediately started firing. Seras briefly thought about standing there and not dodging the bullets like she saw Alucard did once long time ago. But bullets still hurt so she dodged.

One of the soldiers on the wall fell unnoticed as one of Laura's bullets stuck him from behind. The next one on the wall groaned as Richard's shot struck his back.

The bazooka whooshed as its projectile was launched.

As the bazooka shell approached, Seras thought, _"You got to be kidding."_

The shell exploded on the mansion's wall next to Seras. The remaining two soldiers on the wall fell unnoticed due to Richard and Laura's shots. Smoke covered the area where Seras was.

Alice fell the ground in grief and Jonathan absentmindedly released his grip on her. He muttered, "Shooting her was fine, but it was a waste to use the bazooka."

Jonathan stepped forward, and Alice crawled backward toward the gate without being watched.

Into the smoke, the other soldiers continued firing until Jonathan shouted, "Stop It!"

The seven remaining soldiers and Jonathan peered into the smoke. Slowly the smoke started to clear. There were parts of a body with small pools of blood and darkness where Seras once was.

Alice quickly came to her feet and ran out the gate were someone grabbed her. She let out a cry, "Let Me Go!"

Richard said to his daughter, whom he held in his arms, "Alice, it me."

Laura signaled Richard to leave.

----------------------

Upon hearing Alice's cry, Jonathan turned and saw not only Alice was gone, but also three of his men were no longer alive. He shouted, "Ambush! Ambushed from the Gate!"

As the soldiers turned, a burst of five bullets, from an accelerator rifle, shot out from the mansion's doorway. The last unwounded soldier of Richard's squad finally had fired. The bullets tore through one of the soldiers and he fell.

The rest of the soldiers took covered next to the burning vehicles and against wall next to the doorway. From her position at the gate, Laura started firing.

------------------------

Inside Seras' mind, Alucard gave a soft chuckle. He said, "You failed to protect your new masters, Police Girl. Now that you are down, Hellsing's snake of a brother will succeed in his conquest. Only two of your new master's people are fighting against seven."

Seras growled, "Master, the Hellsings are not my masters. I just want to work for them."

Alucard said with anticipation, "Then what are you going to do. It will take you some time to reform your limbs and your familiars. You are still a young vampire. What are you going to do, Seras Victoria? What?!?"

Seras looked at a closed door in her mind: the door that held back the second level vampire Larry, whom she had earlier consumed. She opened that door of his imprisonment.

Larry was unaffected by his internment in darkness and silence. He attacked Seras.

Seras reached out grabbed Larry easily. She said with determination, "You are going to teach me your tricks of 'pulling people towards you' and hypnosis. And you don't get a choice in this either."

Alucard laughed louder.

-----------------------------

Three of the soldier concentrated their fire on Laura's position. Near one of the burning vehicles, the man with the bazooka aim mansion's doorway. From that doorway, bursts of five shots kept most of Jonathan's men pinned.

Jonathan said, "Fire the bazooka."

The bazooka's shell flew through the doorway, shortly followed by a blast. The two men next to the doorway started to move toward the entry. The sound of an accelerator rifle burst of five shots coming through the doorway caused them to back away.

Jonathan called out, "Toss in a grenade."

One of the soldiers next pulled out a grenade. As he reached with his left hand for the grenade's pin, it jumped out of his hand and rolled on the ground. It rolled into a small puddle of Seras' blood.

The soldier followed his only grenade and reached for it. He froze as an eye opened up in the blood.

A soft whispering female voice said to him, "Bazookas can really hurt a person."

The eye stared at the soldier and the man found himself unable to move and speak.

Jonathan snapped, "What's happening, soldier?"

The man didn't answer, but the other one next to the doorway suck in his breath sharply as he spotted one of Seras' hands reforming in the dark bloody ooze. That hand had one of Seras' massive pistols. He screamed and started firing into Seras' morphing remains.

Seras' gun discharged and took off the man's bionic foot.

The other soldiers and Jonathan took notice of this.

--------------------------------

Laura heard the scream and the sound of gunfire that was not directed at her. She darted around the corner of the gate and shot at the bazooka carrier. The bullet struck the man's head and… ricocheted off. A glint of metal showed from under the man's hair. As he fell backwards, he tried to point the bazooka toward his assailant. A second bullet from Laura slammed into his abdomen. As the man folded, his finger squeezed on the bazooka's trigger, but the weapon wasn't aimed at Laura; it was pointed at the ground just before him.

Just before the explosion, Laura caught a glance that showed that the nightmare version of Seras had return.

-------------------------------

Seras' gun hand dissolved in a hail of bullets. Jonathan and five active soldiers sprayed the area.

As Jonathan was reloading his pistol, darkness swelled up around one of the soldiers' leg.

The darkness covered the man's leg as it changed. Eyes appeared as in the darkness as it changed into a wolf's head. The area around the man's calf became teeth. On seeing his own foot was down the throat of this apparition, the soldier screamed in terror. He fire fired his submachine gun into the wolf's head. Not only did the man blown away the wolf head, but he also blew away his own leg.

The soldiers continued to spray the area with bullets. Their eyes were wide in fear.

Under the barrage, Seras was weakening. She couldn't reform her hands or familiars. She tried to flow the mass of her dispersed body away, but the soldiers were shooting everything.

Then the bazooka shell denoted just fifteen feet away.

The explosion sent soldiers flying with blood flying everywhere. Jonathan was partially protected by a hulking soldier between him and the detonation. The soldier's flying body hit him and pinned Jonathan to the ground.

----------------------------------------------------

Lady Lesley sighed with disappointment. She sat a short distance from the couch that Lord Perrin and Lady Caitlin sat on.

Caitlin had her back toward Perrin. From her back, two great wings protruded. The wings were covered partially with beautiful white feathers. The feathers glowed slightly with a life of their own. Between the feathers, there were gaps. Showing from under was a grayish red scaly skin.

Perrin was massaging her wings. He spoke up, "Disappointed that your wings are not getting my personal treatment, Lady Lesley? That's what happens when you lock away poor Lady Caitlin."

Caitlin sighed in pleasure.

Lesley said in disappointment, "Jonathan Hellsing failed."

Perrin said with a airy tone, "Lady Lesley, you know that we can't let the outside world get a hold of a zombie chip yet. Do what needs to be done."

Lesley closed her eyes and concentrated. She said, "I have programmed my final order into Jonathan and I've given his zombie chip the command to dissolve."

-----------------------------------

Laura was the furthest from the explosion and wasn't really hurt by it. As the groaning attackers started to recover, Laura fired one shot to shatter a man's plastic arm and second one into the hip of another man.

Then Laura displayed her largest fang filled grin while fingering her trigger. Only she knew that she was out of bullets.

She walked slowly forward and motioned the soldiers away from their guns. What remained of Seras was splattered all around the place.

Laura thought, _"That's one menace gone."_

As Laura came to stop in the middle of the gore, she had begun to slowly reach down submachine gun lying there.

The wounded soldiers' eyes squinted in suspicion as they weighted the possibility the werewolf before them might be disarmed. Then their eyes went wide in shock and horror.

Laura puzzled looked them over and then some motion caught her attention. The blood, darkness and gore that was Seras flowed on the ground. It was flowing pass her feet and some place behind her.

Slowly Laura turned her head as the soldiers were either sitting in shock or scooting away.

Behind Laura, the remains of Seras flowed together into a gross pillar. A pairs of eyes appeared and Laura quaked. The pillar became human shaped as the Seras' face became flesh color and her trench coat turned black. Dark glasses formed before her eyes.

Seras said, "Thanks. I owe you."

Laura weakly replied, **"Anytime."**

One of the soldiers reached for a rifle, but it leapt ten feet into Seras' hands. Seras said, "You're my prisoner. If you want to start the fight again, then try reaching for a gun again."

There was a close by gunshot.

Both Seras and Laura jerk around. Before them was the body of Jonathan Hellsing. He lied face up on the ground with blood coming out of the back of his head. A pistol lied close to his right hand.

Laura growled, **"Suicide."**

Seras agreed, "He was one messed up guy."

----------------------------------------

Richard drove the lorry with Alice and Gwen in the cab with him. It pulled to a stop next to a much smaller truck. Richard opened the door and yelled, "We got wounded here. Prisoners, too."

In the trailer, Seras sat with the wounded Hellsing personnel and prisoners. No one would speak with Seras except for Tim and Laura.

Tim laid on his back and joke with Seras. But Laura mumbled whenever Seras spoke with her. Seras decided that today was just a very hard day for Laura.

After the lorry came to a stop, the trailer's back doors opened. People in both Hellsing uniforms and in civilian clothing carefully carried the wounded out. The prisoners were quickly removed. A doctor examined the wounded, and then finally came up to Seras.

He reached out and touched her arm. He asked, "Are you hurt? God, you are cold. If you were any cooler, you could die."

Laura started to nervously laugh.

Seras replied, "No thank you, sir. I'm fine."

Richard called from outside of the trailer, "She's not human, doc. Seras, Laura, come out here."

Seras came out of the back of the trailer and Richard carefully looked her over.

Seras looked around. They and the lorry were on a short two-lane road. There was a concrete structure that contained vehicles and machinery. She softly said, "That's a parking garage."

On the other side was a huge three story tall building. Seras puzzled, "That's… That's… That's my favorite shopping center! What have you done to it?"

Richard said, "This is my place. The Hellsing Compound. Don't do anything bad, or I will have to destroy you, vamp… Seras."


	12. Chap 12: Conversation with the Hellsings

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

There are some little used characters who either reappeared or is mentioned:

Harry: A wound Hellsing werewolf who appeared in the first two chapters and been in the hospital ever since. Even as a human, Harry is huge and well muscled. Of all the werewolves, he is the one who looks like and acts like as army sergeant.

Assistant Commissioner Williams: He works in Westminster and is a high level bureaucrat. He only talked to Richard Hellsing on the phone Originally Williams wanted Richard to destroy Seras, but then decided he wanted Mr. Hellsing to capture and bring Seras before him. Richard swears that this guy was trying to get Richard's people killed.

Alfred: He's the Hellsing butler who once every so often.

Now the story:

--------------------------------------

Richard Hellsing sat behind the desk in his office. Gwenllian sat in a motorized wheelchair to the left of the desk. Her left arm was missing along her right leg below the knee.

A werewolf, in man form, Harry, stood at ease before the desk. He had an unlit butt of a cigar, which he absent-mindedly chewed on.

Richard grumbled, "Officer Harry, will you get rid of that thing?"

Harry replied with a grin, "Yes, Sir!"

The cigar butt disappeared from between Harry's teeth and into his mouth. After swallowing it, he reported, "My fine cigar is gone now, Sir."

Gwen muttered, "I'm going to be sick."

Richard closed his eyes briefly, as if he had a headache, and then asked, "Officer Harry, are you well enough to return to duty?"

"Of course, Sir. I left the infirmary just thirty minutes ago."

Gwen asked, "Does Doc know that you left his care?"

Harry paused for a bit and then said, "Let's not talk about that, Mrs. Hellsing."

Gwen groused, "Great. This is Reason Number 3 of 'Why I don't like to work with werewolves': Werewolves don't listen to orders."

Harry snorted.

Richard said, "Officer, since you are the only combat werewolf who isn't in the infirmary, I've a special task for you."

Harry piped up, "You want me to shoot our guest vampire. Right, sir?"

Richard shook his head. "No, officer. The reason why I called you here was to tell you to watch her, not to shoot her."

"…You want me to stab her instead?"

"No-"

Harry interrupted, "Bite her?"

"No! Officer Harry, this vampire… This Seras creature is to remain alive and unharmed until we can turn her over to Assistant Commissioner Williams."

Harry puzzled and asked, "And then can I shoot her, sir?"

"Only if she does something dangerous against us."

Harry grumbled, "I guess that her being around isn't dangerous enough, sir."

"No, it isn't, officer."

"May I ask, Sir, why isn't she being kept in a cell?"

Richard sighed and thought a bit. "Well, Harry, the only reason some of us are still alive is because of Seras. It seems that she actually believes that she was a Hellsing member from long time ago."

Harry interjected, "Fat chance, sir."

Gwen spoke up, "As strange as it might seem, it could be true. I have to research the old Hellsing records found in the old mansion's hidden library."

Harry growled, "I don't believe it."

Richard added, "I don't really desire to believe it either. Well, officer, you'll get to meet her. She'll be here shortly."

Harry growled, "I still want to use my gun."

Gwen replied before Richard could speak, "She might get mad if you shoot her, but then again, she may only become annoyed."

------------------------------

Two human guards escorted Seras down the center of her old shopping center. The mall was eerily both familiar and not. The lower level's floor was clean, yet dull and worn. Her room, she just came from, was an old store for baby clothing. It was riddled with bullet holes form a battle long ago. The mall's entry behind her was covered with a steel grate and gate. The coffee stand before her was armored with a heavy machine pointing out of it.

It was dim with only half of lights running at half strength. There were people here: mostly men and no children. They were soldiers and laborers and most of them were armed. They stared as Seras was marched passed them. There were some worried whispers and some angrily muttering.

They walked into area were the ceiling opened up to the second floor. It was ringed with a safety rail, with people staring down as her. They were the dependents of Hellsing: Of those people, the children were in the majority.

As Seras slowed, one of the guards spoke, "Hurry up, Vampire. You'll find no meal here."

The second guard snapped, "Quiet, you. You know that Mr. Hellsing had ordered us not to piss off the vamp."

Seras complained, "Hey, I have a name and it's Seras."

The first guard growled, "Shut up, Vampire."

After an uneasy pause, the second guard asked, "Hey Seras. I got a call from my sister telling me that some werewolf in a black trench coat rescued a bunch of people… Was that you?"

"Yes, but I'm not a werewolf."

The first guard said out angrily, "I heard that their savior stood out in the sunlight. Don't lie to us, vampire."

"Then I probably can't convince you, mister."

The three entered into a former department store. Seras used to shop here, but since that time, walls and rooms built up on the store's floor. They walked passed people, who gave them wide berth, to a guarded door. The door's guard opened it and announced to those inside, "She is here."

Richard voiced called from inside, "Please let her in, alone."

The guard opened the door and Seras walked in and came to a stop before Richard's desk and next to Harry. Harry glared at her.

With a salute, Seras said crisply, "Senior Officer Seras reporting for duty, Mr. Hellsing"

There was silence. Finally Gwen, in her wheelchair, said, "Well, nobody expected that."

Seras glanced at Gwen, before she stared in shock. "You're missing and arm and a leg. I'm so sorry."

Gwen paused, before she started to laugh. "I sent them out for repair. They'll be back tomorrow. Hello, Seras. I'm Gwen Hellsing"

"Please to meet you, Mrs. Hellsing."

Harry's hostility changed to exasperation. "Hey, vampire. You're a vicious evil blood-drinking murderer. No pretending to be nice."

Richard said evenly, "Harry, no hostilities, please. Miss Seras, I'm Richard Hellsing the third: leader of the Hellsing Security Agency. And the person next to you is Harry, a trusted officer of mine."

Harry asked in surprise, "I am? Trusted you say?"

Gwen quickly spoke, "Don't let it go to your head. You're the werewolf most able to work with the normal human and cyborgs troops.

Before Seras could say anything, Richard intently asked, "Seras, did you murder my grandfather?"

Seras stuttered, "W-W-What?"

Harry shook his head and looked away. He thought, _"A blood sucker shouldn't act so innocent."_

Richard crossed his arms. "My grandfather. Richard Hellsing the first."

In confusion, Seras asked, "Did he live before or after Sir Integra Hellsing?"

Gwen said pointedly, "That's the second time you refer to a woman as Sir. Why?"

Richard was the one to replied, "Gwen, dear. All knights were referred to as Sir. Integra was the last knight of the Hellsing lineage. Well, Seras?"

Alucard voice whispered into her mind, _"Tell them that their own relative kill their ancestor. Tell them that Integra killed that scum Richard Hellsing the first. Tell them that a child killed their traitorous grandfather. Yes. Let me see their reaction, Seras Victoria."_

Seras thought back, _"You're bored again, Master."_

"_Do not inform the Hellsings of my presence, Police Girl."_

Seras said, "During my service under Sir Integra, I'd never meet nor even heard of your grandfather, Mr. Hellsing."

Alucard chuckled, _"Coward."_

Seras quickly changed the subject, "Whatever happened to Sir Integra? She was my master's master."

Richard asked, "Master's master? Who was your master?"

Alucard warned, _"I told you not to mention me."_

Seras thought back, _"They'll find out about you in that hidden library. I'm sure Sir Integra would have left some notes behind."_

Seras said out aloud, "The one who turned me into a vampire was Sir Integra's servant: Alucard."

"Alucard", Richard snapped, as Gwen breath hissed out. Harry asked, "Who?"

Seras quickly added, "Alucard was captured by your ancestors and kept as a… weapon of your family."

Richard replied angrily as he pulled an ivory white ceramic pistol out of a desk drawer, "Lies. All of what you say is lies. Alucard caused the downfall of the Hellsing family along with that fool Integra."

"What", asked Seras. "How did that happen?"

Gwen said in a hushed voice to Richard, "Put that thing away. All you'll do with that thing is get her mad."

Harry asked Seras, "Aren't you afraid?"

Seras glanced at Harry and smiled, "No. Even with silver bullets, all he can do is shoot me six times with that gun."

Richard looked at the pistol and sighed. He placed the gun on the desk and then spoke, "In his time, Alucard killed off all of Hellsing soldier off and destroyed the reputation of the Hellsing family."

Seras thought, _"Master, you did that?"_

Alucard responded, _"This is interesting. Have him tell you more."_

Seras asked Richard, "He did what?"

Richard told her, "Alucard and his ghouls tried to ambush the former Her Majesty the Queen at the Tower of London."

Seras almost laugh, "Alucard? You said that my master was using ghouls? He considers them to be poor unfortunate people who forced to become ghouls. He tends to just blow them away, Mr. Hellsing. Also it was Incognito and his vampires who invaded Tower of London. Not my master."

Richard eyes narrowed as he studied Seras' amused face. He asked, "What makes you so sure?"

"Mr. Hellsing, I was there. I fought against the servant vampires. I had carried Sir Integra away from the battle and saw my master impale Incognito on top of the White Tower."

Gwen asked, "White Tower?"

Richard broke in, "The White Tower was the main tower of the Tower of London complex. It fell when England fell. I was a child then."

Seras asked, "Mr. Hellsing, what happened while I slept?"

Richard studied Seras briefly before he responded, "It was a little over thirty years when everything went wrong."

Seras interrupted, "That was about thirty years after the Queen ordered Sir Integra to put me to sleep. Did they discover space alien, have world peace or solve global warming?"

Richard smirked. "No space aliens or world peace. Ha! Space Aliens. Seras, you got to live in the real world, not in the imaginary world of space aliens, unicorns, telepathy and ghosts. Magic doesn't exist."

Richard and Gwen almost laughed at Seras' pouting. Harry snickered.

Seras asked, "What about werewolves. People didn't use to think that they existed."

Richard lectured, "Yes, but werewolves were rare while angels and demons aren't real. In fact, vampires were created by men."

With an unhappy look, Seras said, "Please continue with the story."

Richard said, "Well… The werewolves were becoming a problem and my father would hunt them."

Harry spoke up, "Which is why so many werewolves hate the Hellsing Security Agency along with the cyborgs that were created to hunt my parents, Sir."

"That was then and this is now. I'm not my father."

"I know that, Sir."

Richard continued with the history lesson, "Well, during that time, vampires were almost unheard of. Then civilization came crashing down."

Seras leaned forward, fascinated by the story. Both Gwen and Harry studied her.

Richard said, "It started with an illnesses that swept the cats and dogs, worldwide. As doctors and veterinarians started to become alarmed, computer viruses took down most of the world's computers. All communications were shut down. Then the disease that infected our pets jumped over to the human population. The resulting plague devastated humanity. The doctors couldn't work on a quick cure because of the downed computers. Only countries with more primitive computer systems survived well. Also some countries' pets weren't affected immediately."

Seras asked, "Any idea why, Sir?"

Richard thought a bit. "Before the computers crashed, some people were guessing that the virus as spread through pet food. Some areas like North America and Europe were hard hit. Places like China, India, southern Africa and South America were only lightly affected. Maybe they didn't get our bland of cat food. Our government officials blamed the werewolves."

Seras asked, "Why is that?"

Richard nodded to Harry. Harry answered, "That, vampire, is because of my people's regenerative abilities. Unlike the humans, very few of us died because of the plague; some of us fell when we started to compete with the humans for food. That was during the time of starvation that followed the plague."

Seras asked, "Why the starvation?"

Richard answered, "In the UK, people fled the cities into the country. They and the werewolves invaded the farmlands and took whatever was there. Agriculture in the UK collapsed. The few farms that did survive became armed encampments. Most of the food we get today comes southern Africa and South America."

Seras said, "We got to go out and make things right: protect the farmers and put a stop to the bad guys. We got to help our country England back onto her feet."

There was stunned silence. Then Harry started laughing while Richard strained not to.

Gwen said in jest, "If she says, 'God Help the King', I'm going to shoot her."

Seras looked around in embarrassment. "Did I say something funny", she asked.

Richard explained, "Seras, the country of England was destroyed over twenty-five years ago. Outside of some pockets of humanity, the countryside has fallen to bandits, werewolves and vampires. I must admit that the King of Westminster would probably like to be the King of the all of England, but that's not going to happen anything soon. It may never happen."

Seras said, "But we got to do something."

Richard sighed. "Look, Seras. Going out into countryside is a job for the army. Not that Westminster has much of an army and most of it is composed of foreigners. Seras, we escort people and supplies around the north London area. We get paid to do that. I don't have enough people to play hero with. We all got our own families to protect and to come home to."

Seras looked down. "I see."

Richard paused before he said, "Look, Seras. It's not that I don't admire your rescue of that group of civilians. I heard that you chased off some werewolves and turned the civilians over to the Westminster Guard."

Seras looked up suddenly. "Mr. Hellsing, I got something to tell you."

"What is it, Seras?"

"Well, you might not believe me, but all the chipped vampires and werewolves are networked together."

Harry snapped, "Me and no vampires are networked together! No, I'm not… What is this network thing?"

Richard asked, "Are you kidding?"

Seras answered, "Yes, No, Yes, I don't mean real werewolves. I mean chipped werewolves. They're the servants of the freaks. The chipped vampires download their commands to their werewolves."

Gwen asked, "I've seen vampires and werewolves working together so it makes some kind of sense. How do you know this?"

Seras responded, "… I found out when I had consumed them. Their souls told me."

Again, there was silence.

Richard finally broke the silence. "That's… interesting. Seras, I'm going to have someone give you a tour of the first floor and the area just outside."

As Richard pressed a button on his intercom, Seras said, "Yes, Sir."

The door open and in walked Richard's butler, Alfred. Richard said, "Alfred, please show Seras here around the first floor. Seras, if you are interested, he can show you some of the outside areas."

Alfred responded, "Yes, Mr. Hellsing. Miss Seras, please come with me."

Seras sighed and turned. She said, "Thank you, Mr. Hellsing for telling me what had happened."

"It was my pleasure, Seras."

Seras turned and walked out the door, followed by the butler. She whispered, "They probably think that I'm off my trolley: completely mad."

Alucard voice floated into her mind, _"Maybe they're right. Have you ever thought of that, Police Girl?"_

Seras muttered, "Oh, be quite."

Alfred said, "Pardon me?"

Seras thought to herself, _"Great. Now even the butler think that I've gone raving bonkers."_

---------------------------------------------

After the door closed behind Seras, Richard, Gwen and Harry waited silently. Finally Richard said, "She should be out of hearing range of us by now. Well, what do you think, Gwen? Officer Harry?"

Gwen said thoughtfully, "If she wasn't a blood sucking half insane monster, I could like her. But it's so strange. A chip-zapping taser hit her and she still able to walk around like nothing happened. I don't understand it. And why did she fight on our side?"

Richard responded, "I don't know, hon. I'm still wondering if she'll go outside into the sun."

Harry said, "I'm still wondering why we don't have the vampire in a cell, Sir."

Gwen said, "I don't know if we could have forced her in a cell. You hadn't seen the girl fight. God, the amount of damage she can take. It was unbelievable."

Harry asked, "And what is that network thing the vamp was talking about?"

Richard answered, "Officer Harry, think of it like having a cell phone in your head."

Harry said, "Interesting."

Richard added, "But in this case, the cell phone has some kind of mind control."

Harry soured, "Not so interesting."

Gwen said, "Maybe Seras is a kind of super vampire with a new type of chip. If there are such things as chipped werewolves, then maybe she read their memories through this network she mentioned as she drained their blood."

Richard puzzled, "Then with her chips destroyed, she should no long be able to drain the memories of any future chipped victims that she could attack."

Harry said, "Sir, if what she said is true, that would explain why we werewolves smell traces of vampires around some of the raiding werewolves' attacks on our convoys."

Gwen asked, "So, when are we going to turn her over the Assistant Commissioner Williams?"

Richard said, "I can't take to time to head out to Westminster right now. We need to find out what happened to our Docklands office. What was my brother Jonathan doing there? Officer Harry, as the only non-wounded combat werewolf around, I need you to come with me."

Harry responded, "Yes, Sir."

Richard continued, "And Seras will be coming with us."

Harry squawked, "What?"

"Nobody around here is powerful enough to easily kill Seras. Besides, I want to keep Seras away from both my daughter Alice and Laura. Laura had some hallucinations about Seras and she is in a pretty sorry state."

Harry shook his head, "She said the Seras turned into some kind of goo monster with fangs."

Gwen sympathized, "Her delusions may have come from being filled with too many bullets. Maybe one grazed her skull. Laura always been a pain in my ass, but I hope she recovers should."

Richard said, "Now that we figured out that there was no sucking of souls and none of that supernatural garbage, I have to figure out how to feed Seras."

Little Alice's voice said from the doorway, "The monster like her blood in plastic bags."

Gwen asked, "What, darling?"

Richard said, "Alice, you know that you're to stay in your room until I call for you."

Alice frowned, "Daddy, you said that I could come when the monster was gone."

Richard added, "And I said I would call you when she left."

Gwen asked, "Alice, how did you know that Seras was gone?"

Alice answered, "One of the monster's ghosts, a little girl, told me that the monster went outside."

Gwen shuttered as Richard frowned perplexed.

-----------------------------------

Seras walked up the car ramp onto the top floor of the former parking garage. A forest of metal poles reached from the asphalt into the morning sky. On the top of each pole was a dark two by three feet rectangle.

Seras asked, "What are those, Alfred?"

Alfred replied, "Those are solar panels, Miss Victoria. They generated electricity during the daytime. The power they generated is used for lighting, powering vehicles and powering up the batteries. Can I ask you if it's painful to stand in the sunlight? You are a vampire."

Seras responded, "It's ok. The sun only stings a bit. Alfred, can you get me some Hellsing insignia patches and a sew-on name tag with my name on it?"

Alfred said, "I suppose so."

Seras stared out into the blue skies and thought, _"How low Hellsing has fallen. This city needs a strong Hellsing, not a security agency. Mr. Hellsing, maybe I can guide you to an outlook that is more beneficial to our England, to our United Kingdom. Heck, maybe the Hellsing organization can expand across the world."_


	13. Chap 13: Seras starts to fit in

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Note: In this chapter, an enemy group from the first three chapters is mentioned: The Tribe of Five Roses. They are werewolves who have sworn vengeance against Hellsing in prior battles and their deceased warriors are being replaced by outside help.

-------------------------------

The Westminster office was well furnished with a huge oak desk and various expensive chairs. None of the furniture matched. Several costly painted pictures hung on the wall along with an old 'Coke' advertisement.

A well-dressed man of medium weight and height sat behind the desk. He wore a pair of light tan slacks and matching suit along with a blue arm-less sweater. He had short blond hair with a pencil thin mustache. The mustache was flatted down with a liberal coat of mustache wax. His hair was also greased down.

With a cell phone against the side of his face, he spoke into it, "Hah, Richard. Hello."

Richard's voice responded, "Assistant Commissioner Williams, what do I owe the pleasure of your call to?"

"Richard, where is that Seras Victoria creature? You had plenty of time to capture the her."

"I have her in my care, but I can't deliver her to you, yet. There are some duties that I must attend to immediately. We've been attacked twice since we last spoke together."

With a grin, Williams asked in a concerned voice, "Any causalities?"

"We've lost some men in the first attack. Right now, I've a fair percentage of my people in my hospital and some more people to bury."

Williams asked, "So you won't be able to run escort duty between the Docklands and here for the next couple of days?"

Richard's voice soured. "No, Assistant Commissioner Williams. I won't have my escort business operating until I hired some more people and when some of my wolves heal up."

Williams' grin widened. "Well, hurry up on your recruitment. Also give my condolences to the relatives and friends of the deceased. By the way, you haven't been mistreating that Seras creature? Locked her up in chains?"

Richard replied, "Of course not. She is currently touring my place with my butler."

Williams lost his smile. "What?"

Richard continued, "Yes. I heard a report that Seras even went out into the sun for a bit which is a strange thing for a vampire to do."

"What? You're not making sense, Richard. A vampire can't go into the sun."

"I know, but people have seen her drinking blood; she had created ghouls; she had been out in the sun. Gwen and I suspect that she's an experimental super vampire created by the other vampires. She had some how got loose. She seems to be more powerful than both werewolves and cyborgs."

"Then keep her away from me… I meant: keep her away from Westminster, Richard."

Richard added, "We could be wrong. Seras has a blizzard story of working for my family some sixty years ago."

"I see. Well, I have to go, Richard. Talk to you later. Bye."

William hung up before Richard could respond. He quickly dialed another number.

He said into the cell phone, "Hello, brother. I… damn these answering machines. Listen, the Hellsings are out of action for a couple of weeks. Go and see if you can take some of their escort business away from them and make us a nice profit. Call me when you get the message. Bye."

Williams dialed another number.

A female voice asked from the phone, "How can Westminster Phones be of service to you?"

Williams answered, "I need a satellite phone link to the Vatican's Historical Archives and be quick about it."

After ten seconds, there was a click on the phone, followed by a male voice announcing, "Vatican's Historical Archives: Caretakers of the knowledge of the past for the Holy warriors of the future. How may I enlighten you?"

Williams spoke, "Father, I require any information the Vatican may have on the Hellsing Organization of sixty years ago. In fact, I'm looking for any knowledge you may have on a Seras Victoria."

--------------------------------------

There was a room with four beds and two occupants. On one bed lay Laura in her werewolf form. Across from her on another bed was Christine in her human form.

Laura was covered with bandage wraps. Her eyes were shut and she mumbled every so often. The words 'eyes', 'goo', 'monster' and 'Seras' were frequently escaped her lips.

Christine, with fewer bandages on her, was reading a book. Every so often she would give Laura a worried glance.

A third bed was unmade, like its occupant recently left.

Christine finally said, "You shouldn't had driven the cyborg lady out of here. I mean, she was a patient here and she was here first, anyway."

Laura eyes opened and slowly she expression turned from apathy to mild annoyance. She said, **"I hate those cyborgs. They're damnable wind up toy freaks."**

Christine was relieved that Laura was acting more lively, but she had to ask, "What happened, Laura?"

Laura eyes became unfocused. **"Seras is… Seras is a monster. No, she is a horrible demonic undead mold monster that wears the shape of a vampire. And she has eyes and teeth… More than she could possibly have. They killed her, those people with guns and grenades. And she's back! Back like nothing happened."**

Christine said, "Laura. Nothing like that could exist. Mr. Hellsing and Doc think that shock from being shot so many time caused… caused you to see things."

Laura eyes focused and she snapped, **"You haven't seen what I have seen. You didn't see her vanish through a wall… Explosives seem to hurt her… Maybe a flamethrower could destroy that vampire."**

Christine said meekly, "But Laura, you shouldn't have to worry about that Seras thing. She'll be with Assistant Commissioner Williams shortly. See, problem solved. Besides, she doesn't seem to be hostile to us: only hostile to our enemies."

Laura smirked. **"I don't know which is the worst monster: Seras or the Commissioner. If she eats the jerk, maybe I'll send her a present. I'll let her live until she leaves here."**

Christine laughed. "You're so wounded that you can't even get out of that bed so you're allowing people to leave your threatening presence."

Laura growled, **"Shut up, you human want-to-be."**

Christine frowned. "Hey! There's no need to be insulting."

Tim, in werewolf mode, came into the room on crutches. He said, **"Laura, Doc sent me in here to tell you not to chase the other patient out of this room."**

Laura muttered, **"Stupid human doctor."**

Tim continued, **"But I say: Good job, Laura. You can't trust those cyborgs."**

Laura growled out a chuckle while Christine complained, "Hey, guys. We're all on the same side here. Werewolves, humans and cyborgs must all work together."

Both Laura and Tim laughed.

Tim finally said, **"Christine, you're always so funny. By the way, I just spotted Seras downstairs."**

Laura asked, **"Is she being booted out of this place? To Westminster?"**

Tim grinned, **"No. She is being given the grand downstairs' tour. And I saw that she is wearing a Hellsing patch. I guess she is one of us."**

Both Laura and Christine said in shock, "WHAT?"

-------------------------------------------------

Seras was happily walking with the Hellsing butler, Alfred down the center of the mall. Three Hellsing Security Agency patches have been sown onto her coat. One patch was on each of her shoulders and the last was on the left side at chest level along with another patch with her name.

Things were going well for Seras. First, she was called into Hellsing's office again and was told she was going to the Docklands with Mr. Hellsing; second, just after the meeting, she got the new patches sown on; Now, Alfred and she will be heading up stairs to meet with the gunsmith.

Seras looked down at her new 'Hellsing Security Agency' patches and almost giggled. She remarked, "Wait until Mr. Hellsing sees this. I bet that he'll be surprised."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Victoria. I imagine that he will be."

They walked to the guarded base of an up going escalator. The escalator's steps were dirty and unmoving.

The guard snapped, "Alfred, you known that the vampire isn't allowed upstairs."

Alfred politely replied, "Mr. Hellsing is having Miss Victoria, here, accompany him on a trip to the Docklands. Because of this, Seras Victoria has been has been given temporary permission to visit the gunsmith."

The guard's eyes briefly inspected Seras' patches before he said, "Be off with you. Come back down here immediately after you've done your business."

Seras smiled slightly, not to reveal too much of her teeth, and said, "Thank you very much, Sir."

The guard grumbled, "I aren't no 'sir'. I work for a living."

Seras and Alfred walked up the escalator. On the second floor mothers quickly hurried their children away. People frowned, scowled and just looked puzzled as Seras traveled.

They took a northward hallway branch and came to a large dining area. Several diners muttered as Alfred led Seras to one table. At that table was one dark haired man with a mustache along with two guards seated on both side of him.

The dark haired man said, "Hello, vampire. I'm Smyth the Smith. If you laugh at my name, I'm leaving."

Seras remained silent as Alfred suggested, "Perhaps, we should be seat, Miss Victoria."

A crowd started to gather around, but not too close to Seras. They listened in.

As they sat, Seras said, "Mr. Smyth, my name is Senior Officer Seras Victoria. I'm here to see you can repair some of my pistols and I wonder if you can supply me with ammo."

Smyth shook his head. "There isn't anyway that I'm going to supply arms and ammo to a bloody vampire."

Seras looked uncertain and Alfred spoke up, "Mr. Smyth, Mr. Hellsing requires that Miss Victoria be treated politely."

Seras said hopefully as she reached under her coat, "Maybe if you saw my pistols, you could give me a few suggests."

Both guards tensed up as they started to reach for their own weapons.

--------------------------------------------

In the mall's second story hall, Richard Hellsing checked his cell phone. On its small screen, there was an arrow pointing ahead of Richard. Alfred's name was next to the arrow. Richard put the cell phone away and walked in the direction that the arrow pointed.

He turned up the northward branch and before him was the backs of a large crowd of people. A buzz of conversation came from them. Richard started to try to work his way through the crowd.

One man snapped, "No pushing. You'll get your chance look at it."

Richard asked loudly, "Look at what?"

"To look at… Ah! Mr. Hellsing."

Richard spotted a massive revolver in the hands of a man next to the one he was talking to.

The man remarked, "This damn gun is huge. I think only a cyborg or a wolfie can fired this thing."

Richard asked, "Where is the vampire?"

The man motioned his head towards the center of the crowd.

Richard shouldered his to the front off the crowd and became up behind Seras. Alfred gave Richard a nod.

One of Mr. Smyth's guards was examining a 458 pistol and the other guard still watched Seras. Mr. Smyth was studying a revolver that used a 577 cartridge. He mouthed silent swear words as he studied it.

Seras asked, "Do you think you can find any bullets of that caliber that I can used. It has to have silver slugs. A few incineration rounds would be nice, too."

Mr. Smyth squawked, "You got to be kidding, Seras. We don't carry pistol rounds that large."

"Well, where Walter left me the guns, there were two of the revolvers I had left behind, had long cylinders. Maybe they use rifle rounds, sir."

"Seras, you got to bring them to me. I definitely have to see them. Everything you have here is a work of art."

Richard worked his way to Seras' left. His eyes catch sight of his Hellsing patch on her shoulder. He started to say, "What the bloody-"

Suddenly everybody was quiet. All eyes turned to Richard, including the vampire's eyes.

Seras asked, "Mr. Hellsing? Is there something wrong, Sir?"

Richard calmed himself. "It's nothing."

He then spotted a grenade sitting on the table. Seras quickly grabbed the grenade and put it into one of her trench coat's pockets. She said, "It's something I got in our last battle."

Richard sighed. "Seras, it's time for us to go. Smyth, give her a mixture of silver and regular rounds and guns small enough to use them."

Seras asked, "Can you get the silver bullets blessed, please?"

Smyth looked confused. "What?"

Richard became annoyed. "Seras, we don't use magic or any of that other tripe. And we don't have our priests practicing witchcraft. Don't ask again."

Seras pouted. "Yes, Sir."

------------------------------------------

In the library, Lady Caitlin sat in the chair. Its burgundy colored cushions were thick and comfortable looking. She was wearing a gown of her favorite blue color and a jeweled hair clip held together her blond hair. Her right hand held a phone against the side of her face.

She was in the middle of a conversation, "Yes, Ben. The chip-folks from across the Thames want some natural werewolves for some experiments… Yeah, about six to ten of them… We'll get them from the 'Tribes of Five Roses'… I've infiltrated that group: about half their warriors are my people now. I can have them deliver a family or two to you… Yes. Do bring some humans, in Hellsing uniforms, whom we can slaughter. We'll do the old fake Hellsing attack again… Good. Anything else? … Yes, that bitch Lesley is still a thorn in my side. How kind of you to ask… It gets worse, after my last fight with that tramp, Lord Perrin took away all of our blessed and cursed weapons. I only use them when I'm away from here… She had bit off my fingers! It took me hours to grow them back… Yes, I was left with that awful undead taste in my mouth… Yes, but I love Perrin so much… I'll be with him in a few minutes."

The library's door opened and Lady Lesley peered in. The blond vampire was in her blue gown.

Caitlin said into the phone, "I got to go. Something to came up."

Lesley stepped into the room and closed the door behind her back. There was a click as she locked the door.

Lady Lesley greeted her, "Hello, Lunch."

Caitlin responded as she started to get hairier, "I'm going to mix your ashes with some kitty litter, dear."

They charged each other.

---------------------------------------------

Between the Hellsing mall and one of its neighboring parking structures, there was police transportation truck. In the cab, Richard sat impatiently behind the steering wheel. In the trailer, there were two benches running length wise along the truck. Hellsing guards sat there: three humans, two cyborgs, and a cigar-smoking werewolf in human form, Harry.

Seras opened the passenger side door.

Richard said, "Seras! What took you so long?"

Seras replied, "Well, sir. I had to find some first aid stuff for my backpack. They wouldn't give me any until Alfred intervened. And… I had to wash my hair."

"Hair?"

"Yes, Mr. Hellsing. I hadn't washed it for over sixty years. It needed to be done."

"You'd delayed my mission for that?"

"No, sir. It was the blokes with the first aid supplies who did that."

Richard sighed. "Get in, Seras."

After Seras got in the truck and closed the door, Christine bolts from the mall's door and hopped into the back of the truck. She sat down on one of the benches, next to a cyborg and across from Harry.

Harry said, "You know that you're not suppose to be here."

Christine gave him a wide hopeful smile. "Please", she said.

The cyborg next to her said, "It could be worse. It could be either those cyborg hating Laura or the 'Werewolves are so much better than you' Tim."

Christine complained, "Hey, they're my friends."

Harry chuckled, "I won't tell. Just don't tell me to put out my cigar."

Christine said, "About that cigar…"

-------------------------------------------

Richard reached a switch on the dashboard.

Seras asked, "How many kilometers per liter does this lorry gets?"

Richard looked at her question. "Kilometers per liter? You mean petro? You still used petro just sixty years ago?"

Seras nodded. Richard's foot pressed lightly on the accelerator pedal and the truck silently moved forward.

He said, "This vehicle is driven by battery power. The electricity comes from solar panels on top of my complex. The solar panels get their power-"

Seras interrupted, "From the sun. And I know what the sun is."

"Sorry."

They were silent as the rolled out onto the roadway. The surrounding lands were a mixture of old buildings, burnout ruins, rusted out hulks of cars, and farm crops planted in between. Workers could be seen here and there. Two guards in a car surveyed the scene.

Seras asked, "I see you grow your own food."

Richard replied, "Not enough. The land here is not good for farming. Oil, from the asphalt, seeps out into the soil. The plants that grow here aren't the healthiest. Half of our food comes from outside."

Seras said, "I see… Maybe I can guard the farmers, too, after we come back."

Richard was quietly. His brow creased as he considered something. He finally said, "Seras, This may be a little late, but thank you for rescuing my wife and my people. I suspect you also saved my daughter, too."

Seras gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm just doing my job, sir. Glad to be of service."

Richard continued, "Seras, there is someone in Westminster who wants to brought to him: an egotistical bureaucrat, who is a pain in my side. But, I think that I'll keep you in my employment."

"YES! I mean: thank you, Mr. Hellsing. I will not disappoint you. You'll see."

"But what will I feed you? I can't have you sucking on my soldier's blood."

"Sir Integra used to feed me transfusion blood. But, I don't want any of that werewolf stuff."

Richard looked at her questioning.

Seras explained, "Werewolf blood make me aggressive. I kind of want to do nothing but fight after I drink it."

"Then no wolf's blood for you… Are you peckish now?"

"No, Mr. Richard. I had enough blood in the last couple of days to last a while. In fact, I don't even know how I can hold all that I had drank, but I do."

"Good. The last thing I want to do is the sit next to a hungry vampire."


	14. Chap 14: Some trouble for the Roses

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

A six old year werewolf boy was chasing a fleeing fox between the rusted out hulks of old cars. He wore a yellow tee shirt, with small tears in it, and a pair of blue cutoff pants. His moderately long brown hair outlined his excited face. Brown bushy hair also covered his exposed arms and legs.

Because he wasn't catching up to the fox, he turned to leap at a butterfly.

A 'yip' sound caught his attention.

He called out, "Mom? Dad? Daisy?"

No answer came.

He turned and ran through the deserted streets. The boy came around the corner of a building to where his parents had set up a picnic.

Before him were four werewolves and two humans, all in Hellsing uniforms, who stood over the weakly, stirring bodies of his parents and his older sister. The four werewolves carried rifles while the humans were prisoners with their wrists bound with rope.

From the ground, his mother grasped out, **"Run… Charlie."**

The boy froze and then started to turn. A puff from one of the rifles and suddenly his shoulder was in pain.

He started to scream, but a wave of numbness washed over him. He slowly looked down at his wounded shoulder only to see a grayish dart impaled there. Dully, he tried to brush the dart away. He fell to his knee and then down to the ground.

One of the attacking werewolves broadcasted on their network, _"We've got two 'Five Roses' families, now. Kill the humans. The Roses will find the bodies. They'll think that humans died capturing their friends and blame the Hellsings."_

-----------------------------------------------------

Seras watched the scenery as Richard drove them south. The truck went pass small patches of agriculture, farmers and a rare guard.

Seras asked, "Are we heading to Westminster?"

Richards replied, "No. We'll turn east before we get to Westminster."

As Seras studied the passing sights, she said, "Oh…"

Alucard's voice whisper in her mind, _"Seras. It's time for your next lesson."_

Seras asked aloud, "What lesson?"

Richard asked, "Lesson? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Mr. Hellsing. I just need a little shuteye. Do you mind if I sleep a little?"

"No, go ahead."

"Thank you, sir", said Seras as she closed her eyes and went into her own mind.

Then a chorus of voices came at her from the spirits that dwell there:

"You got to do something about those damn werewolves." "Hey, you! I'm bored." "Please don't hurt me." "Can you make me into, like, your blood sucking servant? That would be cool."

The voice of one of her werewolf servants, Vince, called out, "Shut Up!"

In relief, Seras said, "Thank you, Vince."

Vince continued, "You mugs get away until I have my say with Seras."

Seras muttered, "And I thought you were on my side."

Alucard laugher came from all around them. He said, "Police Girl, imagine some small object in your hand."

Seras stared at right hand and concentrated. Suddenly, a small blue ball appeared in her finger. She stared at it and there was a hushed talking amongst the spirits around them.

Seras remarked, "You guys are bored." She threw the ball and there was a mad scramble of the spirits after it.

Seras started to create more balls and tossed them. As she started to create other objects, like dices, decks of cards, toys, etc, she said, "Thank you, Master. I was getting worried about the people in my head. This was a really great lesson."

Alucard said, "Police Girl. That was only to get rid of the vermin. Watch and learn."

A pistol appeared before Seras. Seras frowned and said, "That looks like one of the pistols I was carrying."

Seras' resident vampire spirit, Larry, dived from one side and grabbed at the pistol. He yelled, "I'm going to kill you, Seras."

As Seras started to react, Larry's hands passed through the gun. He said, "What the Hell?"

Seras said, "Larry, you've been bad, again. Back you go into your room."

With little effort, Seras closed Larry away within a corner of her mind.

She then asked Alucard, "Why couldn't he grab it?"

More pistols appeared there along with a grenade.

Alucard answered, "That's because we are in your mental world and your weapons sit in your shadow world."

Seras puzzled, "So, we can see them but not touch them, Master."

Alucard said, "Yes, Seras. Now all you have to do is the retrieve them from your shadow."

Seras said, "What? You mean that those are my real weapons? Not ones you just imagined?"

Alucard said, "Now your lesson begins."

Seras shot out of her mind and opened her eyes.

Her hands quickly searched within her trench coat. Her weapons were gone.

Richard asked of the suddenly active vampire, "Seras? Something wrong?

Seras responded, "No, not yet."

------------------------------------------------------

In the underground rail station, there was a mob of people, vampires and werewolves. The station consisted of passenger platform next to a set of rail that continued into underground tubes that led out of sight. There were two wide cement stairways that exited the train loading area going up.

On the tracks, there was a large rusty pickup truck with its wheels replaced to fit the rails. Behind it were two ten-foot long trailers. The first trailer was just a platform on wheels. A cage was built onto top of it. That cage held two-dozen dirty ragged human beings.

The second trailer was also a platform, but it didn't come equipped with a cage. On it lounged three werewolves, two male and one female, with rifles and pistol, in designer clothes. In the room dimly lit by lights on the truck's cab, one of the three wore sunglasses.

On the station's platform, there was milling around two chipped vampire, male and female, and four more werewolves, two male and two females. With the exception of the weaponry, these people looked like they come have out of a fashion show.

There was also a pile of unconscious males, females, and children werewolves in the center of the floor.

The male vampire was checking his hair in a mirror as four rough looking werewolves in Hellsing uniforms came down one of the stairways. Two them carried a boy and a girl. One of the non-burdened ones called out, **"Hey, Terry. This is the last of them."**

The male vampire responded, "That's Terrence, you mangy mongrel; not Terry. You and your comrades will move these prisoners to the train cart behind the one holding the humans. Be quick about it. We don't have all day."

"**Things would go quicker if you would just let us on your networks."**

"HA! Like I would let dirty beasts like you mugs on my network. Just being this close to you make me feel filthy."

The female vampire and the well-groomed werewolves snickered and laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A blond teenager in a loose fitting green tunic and trousers advanced down the street. She carefully sniffed the air and then creped further. She came upon the bloody remains of two humans. There were the remains of a picnic with food scattered around. There were also torn Hellsing patches lying there.

She smiled widely. "Yes. That's two of the Hellsing's bastards down."

Then she frowned and said softly, "Hellsing wouldn't picnic in our territory…"

She grew large as she changed into her biped werewolf shape. She clothes were no longer loose and her elastic belt stretched.

She stepped into the bloody area and sniffed the air. She smelled fear: fear of humans and of werewolves. She inhaled deeply and let out a long loud howl.

She howled and howled again. Two werewolves, a male and a female, came running up. Their woolen clothing was dusty and torn. The males said, **"June, what happened?"**

The teenager, June, responded, **"There are dead Hellsing humans here, but I smell the fears of the Miller family, too. They may have been taken by those Hellsing devils. The Millers are my friends."**

The female werewolf said, **"Poor, dear. You should go back to the village, child. We search for the Millers, dear."**

"No. You two are outsiders. You only just joined our Five Roses recently. I need to be here to search for the Millers as their friend. My wolf self calls out for it. Besides, you two smell slightly strange, like all the other newcomers."

The male snapped, **"June girl, we're all allied again the Hellsings. You will do as you superiors tell you, child, and go home."**

Movement caught June attention. She turned to see an electric motorcycle silently approaching. Riding it in human forms were the black haired David and the blond haired Sandy.

"**Sis. David"**, June called out. **"The Millers have been taken. We have to go and rescue them from those Hellsing bastards."**

David pulled the bike pulled next to them. Sandy and he glanced briefly over the bloody scene as they dismounted the bike.

Sandy said, "Right. We'll track them down, now!"

More werewolves, both original Five Roses tribe people and those who just joined, started to come into the scene.

One of the new, odd smelling ones suggested, **"How about if David, Sandy and her sister return to the village to warn them. Us new guys need to prove ourselves. We'll track down the kidnappers."**

David snapped, "No. The trail is fresh and I'm the best tracker. We, who were born here, know this territory best. A few of you new comers will be ones to go back and warn the village. And take my bike back with you."

There were a few growls of disagreement, which is normal amongst werewolves.

David started to change; not in the werewolf from, but into that of an enormous black furred wolf. He shook off his clothes and walked into on all fours around the two bodies. He sniffed the ground for a few seconds before finding the trail.

He growled, **"There were wolves here: werewolves who I don't know. Follow me."**

Sandy bundled up his clothes and weapons as David charge away. His nose was closes to the ground.

Following him was Sandy, June, four of the original tribe's people and three of the new ones.

A male and a female werewolf were left with the bike. These newly joined ones looked agitated. The female said, **"Well, that could have gone better. We're supposes to keep the Five Tribe blokes away from our operations."**

The male connected to the network, _"Ah… Boss. We got a problem."_

A voice responded, _"Tell me about it."_

---------------------------------------------------------

David continued through the old streets of Bethnal Green. Rust hulks of former vehicles still blocked the streets. At the corner of a four-way intersection of streets, he came upon stairs going down into the underground. He stopped and stared.

The other werewolves came upon him, all in their half-man half-wolf forms.

Sandy snapped, **"Damn! I didn't know that the Hellsings were moles, too. We've lost them."**

June said, **"But they got the Millers."**

David growled, **"And by the smell of it, they got the Kennedys, too. It's too dangerous to follow. We had lost too many good folks to the underground."**

One of the three new ones, a female said, **"We got to head back home and make sure no one else get captured."**

David growled at the stair and turned away. As the rest of them turned away, June charged forward and down into the stairwell.

Sandy snapped, **"Damn it, June"**, and charged after her sister. David followed and the other original ones of the Five Roses came after him.

The three new ones stood still for a bit and glanced questioning at each other. Then, as if they reacted to unseen signal, they simultaneously charged after the group and into the darkness below.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The rusty old truck slowly crept along the tracks of the underground rail. It came out of the tunnel into a dimly lit train station beneath the earth. It hauled two carts; one with a cage filled with ragged humans and the second one was just a flat cart with a pile of unconscious werewolves on it. A numbers of werewolves followed on foot: seven richly dressed and four in Hellsing uniforms.

The truck came to a stop and the vampire Terrence leaped out of the cab. The well-dressed werewolves started to prepare their weapons, which were large barrel rifles.

Terrence said out aloud to the ones not on his network, "Some of the Roses have followed us into the tube."

The female vampire climbed out of the cab. "And we are going to go hunting, darlings."

A Hellsing dressed werewolf asked, **"Capture or kill?"**

Terrence answered, "You can't make a profit on dead bodies. You will stay here and guard our shipment. The rest of your friends will come with us and witness how professional werewolves capture prisoners."

One of the female flashy dressed werewolves announced, **"And unlike you blokes, we do it with style."**

The Hellsing impostors growled.

Terrence commanded, "Let us begin."

The two vampires and all the active wolves, except for one, headed back into the tunnel going from which they had came from. After a short distance, it quickly became dark. The vampires walked in to back of the group. The three Hellsing impostors started to stumble every so often due to the darkness. The seven that belonged to the vampires has no such problems: everything that the vampires' eyes saw in the darkness was broadcasted to them over their network.

Terrence spoke, "We'll set up the ambush here."

One of the Hellsing impostors muttered, "**It would be nice if you allow us on your network to 'witness how professional werewolves capture prisoners'."**

Suddenly the impostors saw the tunnel through the vampires' eyes. The well dress werewolves were taken positions on either side of the tunnel with their rifles aimed down the tube. There was also the faint presence of the three werewolves following the Five Roses people in the tunnel: these three were the so-called new recruits of the Roses that were infiltrated into that tribe.

------------------------------------------

The lone werewolf who was left with the prisoners, paced back and forth.

"**Overly dressed pansies"**, he muttered. **"They think that they are so great. 'Professional Werewolves', Ha!"**

He wandered over to the cage that contained the two-dozen ragged humans. They were pleading to be released. He growled, **"Unless Worms."**

He stomped up to the flat rail cart that had the unconscious bodies of the captured Five Roses families. He hit an older male. That male sleepy growled.

The impostor said, **"I bet that you natural werewolves think that you're better than us chipped ones."**

Again, he struck and the blow shoved the unconscious male back. Behind the male, the sleeping werewolf boy Charlie was pushed off the cart and fell to the tracks below. The child groggily shook his head. He slowly came to his feet.

The beating of the werewolf continued until his eyes weakly opened. He swung back, with no strength.

The Hellsing impostor continued to beat his flailing opponent. The unnoticed child climbed from the tracks up to the passenger platform and wobbly walked toward the upward going stars. Charlie's eyes were unfocused and the world twisted around him.

Charlie went up the stairs and the Hellsing impostor declared, **"Yes! I won! You natural wolves aren't so tough."**

The child came up to an underground hall with more stairs going up. He continued his climb into the sunlight.

----------------------------------

As Richard Hellsing drove the truck, he cast a worried glanced at Seras. For the last fifteen minute, Seras would frown in concentration and then suddenly reached into the folds of her coat. Her hand would always come back empty. She repeated this several times.

He finally asked, "Do you need any help, Seras?"

"No, Mr. Hellsing. It just… It just I… I can't explain it. I'm going to close my eyes for a bit."

She closed her eyes and thought, _"Master, I need my guns back."_

"_Then get them yourself, Police Girl."_

"… _Master, where are you?"_

"_I'm here with you, Seras. Here in you mind and it is a most entertaining place."_

"_No, Master. I mean where are you physically."_

"_I'm sleeping."_

"_Where?"_

Alucard's laughter echoed through her mind. His presence started to fade. His voice whispered, _"Ask my master, Seras."_

"_Master! Master?"_

Her eyes shoot open.

Richard remarked, "That was a good thirty seconds of sleep."

In the street before the truck, a werewolf child appeared. Richard slammed on the brakes and Seras leap out of the vehicle. Christine and Harry quickly came out of the back of the truck.

Charlie didn't know if he should run or ask for help.

As the woman in the scary black trench coat walked toward him, Christine called out, "Don't let that vampire get to the kid."

With that remark, Charlie turned and ran. Seras' nose caught not only the scent of the child, but also the scent of those who have been around Charlie. It included the smell of vampires.

Seras charged forward while calling out, "Hey. Wait. We only want to talk to you."

The two cyborgs came out of the trailer. Harry and Christine drew their weapons.

Richard called out, "No shooting."

Harry responded, "But, Sir. The vamp will make a snack out of the kid."

Seras grabbed up the werewolf boy from behind and he bit down on her arm.

Seras froze for a second and then said, "That wasn't nice, Charlie."

The child released his bite with a sour expression. He whined, **"You taste terrible. Yuck. How do you know my name?"**

Christine and Harry charged up. **"Release the kid"**, said Christine.

Without looking at Christine, Seras said, "He has been around other vampires."

Charlie looked at the gathering group around him. **"You're Hellsing! You're here to take me back underground. Why have you taken my parent?!?"**

Seras translated, "He said his parents were taken underground."

Richard stepped up. "What do you mean? Underground?"

Seras said, "He must mean the tube, Sir. The underground rail system."

Seras quickly handed the child to Christine and said, "I used to ride the train to here all the time. I'm going to have a look."

Seras took off running. Richard commanded, "Seras. Wait. We're just an escort agency."

Seras called back as she ran, "This is something I have to do."

Harry shifted back and forth: wanting to go but remained next to Richard.

Christine quickly handed the child to a cyborg and chased after Seras.

Richard said, "Damn." He then said to two of his human soldiers, "You two take care of the child. The rest of you, come with me."

------------------------------------

Lord Perrin kept applying more pressure to the locked door until it opened. Within the room, blood and feathers were all over the place. Furniture in the room was destroyed.

Off to one side, two bodies, a winged vampire and winged werewolf, were locked together and unmoving. Great wounds and gashes were dug into each.

Lord Perrin said, "Ladies, fun time is over. Lady Caitlin, please release your grip on Lady's Lesley's heart and Lady Lesley, please stop chewing on Lady's Caitlin's neck. It's unbecoming."

Neither of the two ladies released her death hold on the other.

Lord Perrin said, "Tsk. Here I was going to invite you to see the creation of my two new servants. If you keep this up, they could be your replacements."

Slowly the two ladies released the other.

Perrin smiled. "I knew you two would see it my way."


	15. Chap 15: Underground Problems

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I have a lot of overtime to perform at work.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Seras ran along the familiar but deserted street with the Hellsing crew strung out behind her. She came upon a major intersection just south of the former Royal Exchange. Seras plunged down the underground train station's cement stairs located in one of the street corners.

She left the familiar stairs she knew and ended up the ticketing area that been completely relayed out during the last sixty years since she was last here. From here, there were two directions she could have headed: down the stairs or into southward going hallway that led to two other two stations. This floor of the station was an underground transfer point between some of the rail lines.

On the floor near her were the bodies of battle victims from long ago. Their skins were dried and looked like leather. The dust on the floor covered some areas, but cleared paths ran between the southern hall, the downward stairs and the stairs Seras just came from.

"_This place has a fair amount of recent foot traffic"_, thought Seras.

Seras stopped and sniffed the air for the scent any vampires or werewolves. There was the faint hum of fans.

The big hairy red werewolf Christine trotted past her, muttering, **"Damn Vampire thinks that she can track like a wolf."**

Seras followed. Harry, Richard, and the others were behind her.

Annoyed, Seras asked, "What's your problem?"

Christine replied as she approached the downward stairs, **"Vampires are nasty and you stink. You did something to my friend Laura. She sometimes mumbles something about 'eyes'. What the hell did you do to her?"**

From the downward stairs, there were the distant sounds of gunfire.

Harry growled with distaste, **"Enough small talk. Vampire, don't get in our way."**

-------------------------------------------------------

The 'Tribe of Five Roses' rescue group advanced down the dark rail tunnel with David trotting ahead of the others. There a slight breeze coming from in front of him. What caused the breeze was anybodies' guess, but it carried the smells of the vampires, werewolves and humans.

David quietly growled, "**We're almost to them. Be careful. They've our friends, so no shooting unless you're sure who is who."**

He noted with satisfaction that Sandy, June and the four original tribe members of the Five Rose traveled right behind him. But it angered him that the three newcomers hung back well behind the others.

"_Cowards"_, he thought. Then he concentrated on what's before him. _"With the enemies' scent so strong, why are there no howls of attackers…"_

David howled out, **"Dodge!"**

From the darkness in front of them, seven rifles fired in unison. Even with the dodging, two were hit.

June called out, **"I've been… hit… this sucks… sister…"**

June felled over.

David shouted, **"Charged."**

Sandy snarled as she pulled out a massive dagger, **"Damn you, Hellsing!"**

David charged boldly and quickly accelerated well ahead his allies. He leapt and there was another round of rifle fire. This time all shots were aimed at him and four darts hit. David plowed into three of the unseen attackers as he lost consciousness.

Sandy and her remaining three allies tore into Terrence's group.

Sandy bit down upon the arm of an unseen opponent who had an unfamiliar scent. She slashed out with her dagger and the enemy's blood splattered her. But her opponent didn't give in and returned the favor by raking her with his claws.

Hands from another werewolf grabbed her knife hand.

"_How did that ass-hole know where my hand was"_, Sandy wondered briefly.

As the two wrestled with Sandy, there were the sounds of more werewolves charging in.

"_It's the newcomers to our tribe; we can win this yet"_, thought Sandy.

Then one of the so-called newcomers to the Five Roses' tribe bit down on her leg.

Another sharp bark from a rifle and Sandy's side stung. Around her, the world became hazy.

---------------------------------------

At the train's loading platform, the werewolf guard paced next to the unconscious bodies of the Five Roses' captured families and the caged humans. He had had his fun by beating up a semi-conscious werewolf; there was even a little blood splashed upon his fake Hellsing uniform. He would've had more fun, but those pesky fashion freak vampires had to interfere.

"_How was I to know that they were listening in"_, he thought_. "I'll have to arrange an accident for the undead trash." _

"_Stupid cur"_, the vampire Terrence voice came into his head. _"You're thinking while you're on my network. Be a good doggie and I might not beat you to death."_

Then there came the sounds of gunfire from the tunnel that Terrence and crew had disappeared down earlier.

"_Ah, if I was down there, I would show them what kind of fighter I am. I need something to kill"_, thought the guard.

There was a second volley of rifle fire that sounded in the tunnel.

The guard listened as the sounds of battle began.

The stairs were next to the enemy guard and close to the train cars loaded with the prisoners. The fearful humans were quiet.

Down those stairs came Christine and Harry stealthily walking. Their shoes' soft soles made no noise. Over the stair's left rail, they can now see the underground passenger loading platform, the train and the enemy werewolf guard. Behind them, Seras' hard heels scraped a stair step.

Behind Seras, Richard almost swore out loud and the two cyborgs and single normal soldier, beyond Richard, froze in mid step.

The enemy guard whirled about and pulled out a fat flare gun.

The guard stared up the stairs at the two werewolves in Hellsing uniforms and a woman in a black trench coat.

Christine and Harry froze briefly upon seeing an unknown wolf in Hellsing clothing.

Seras mistook the enemy as one of Richard's people, smiled widely and said, "Hi, soldier. I haven't met you before. What's going on here?"

There was the distant sound of rifle fire from the tunnel.

Upon seeing Seras' fangs, the guard relaxed. **"The people I'm with are cleaning up some Five Roses riffraff. These sleeping wolves here are also some of those 'Five Roses' creeps."**

Seras continued down the stairs, passing a confused Christine and a befuddle Harry.

Christine whispered to Harry, **"Do you think he was one of Jonathan Hellsing's people?"**

Harry replied quietly, **"He can't be. Old John-boy hated our kind. He only dealt with humans and cyborgs."**

Seras stepped out onto the main floor and started walking to the guard.

Former Five Roses werewolf, now spirit, Vince howled in Seras' mind, _"Damn you Seras! You and your Hellsing mugs are going to murder all my friends!"_

Seras thought back, _"I'll see if I can straighten out the situation between Hellsing and your friends, Vince. Just trust me. Ok?"_

The sounds of battle down the tunnel became quiet.

The guard asked, **"Are you blokes here to take charge of the prisoners?"**

Seras came to a stop before the towers werewolf. "Sure. What about to normal people?"

"**The normal people?"** asked the guard puzzled. **"Oh, you mean the humans. Just take them to the farms. Of course, some will just get processed."**

"Processed", puzzled Seras.

The former chipped werewolf Millie's voice spoke within Seras' mind_, "He is the enemy. The farms he is talking about are to supply food to both chipped werewolves and vampires."_

The guard frowned slightly and then said, **"The fancy pants vampires, down that tunnel, want you to open up your network to them."**

Christine and Harry started to down the last of the stairs and to walk over to Seras.

Seras frowned and said, "I think that you should surrender."

The werewolf eyes widened and then squinted. Stalling for time, he asked, **"What makes you so sure that I should surrender? We're all on the same side."**

The question caught Seras by surprise. She replied, "We're Hellsing: the real Hellsing. You're a fake."

From the stairs, Richard called out, "Drop the gun."

On the stair, the two cyborgs and the human soldiers aimed their rifles over the stair's rail at the guard. The position of the enemy was such that if the Hellsing missed shooting him, the bullets would likely hit the unconscious Five Roses werewolves.

The enemy guard asked, **"Is that the Hellsing? Mr. Hellsing?"**

Harry snapped, **"You heard the man. Drop the gun."**

Christine head suddenly snapped toward the tunnel. Three shots rang out from there. One silver bullet hit just behind Seras' left eye; the second one shattered her left shoulder and the third one put a hole into her side. Blood flew from her as part of her face was demolished.

As Harry and Christine turned toward the new threat, the guard held up the flare gun. A burning flare would make a mess out of a hairy werewolf. He was deciding which of the Hellsing werewolves to take out, until he noticed the Seras' good right eye was studying where the attack came from. What scare the enemy werewolf was that there was no sign of pain in Seras' one good eye; there was only determination.

He fired the flare into the center of Seras' chest. The shot caught Seras totally by surprise and she was knocked to the floor. The flare shell was buried it deep inside Seras.

She muttered with a sour annoyance, "That hurt." Then the flare shell burst into flames inside of her and it burned brightly.

Seras screamed in pain and rolled on the ground. Sparks flew from her.

Both Christine and Harry charged toward the lip of the tunnel. Shots, from the Hellsing members on the stairs, struck the enemy guard. All the shots ripped into the enemy's chest. One cyborgs and the normal soldier charged down the stairs to better cover the Hellsing werewolves.

The remaining cyborgs and Richard fired again at the enemy guard. The guard fell heavily and didn't move.

Alucard voice said soothingly, _"Seras, lose your form. Don't remain human and rid yourself of that little human toy." _Alucard added with excitement,_ "And hurry."_

Seras cried out, _"Master! Help me!"_

Alucard said with a smirk, _"This is just the beginning of your adventure in pain. It tends to… wake one up from the boredom of our long undead lives, Seras. Wait until you have the pleasure of having your head cut off by a holy sword or being skewer on a pike. It's an interesting and memorable experience."_

Seras concentrated on the flowing her body away from the source of pain.

"_Forget your body. Being human is just a dream of your former self. And hurry."_

Seras continued concentrated getting away from the flare, but the existence of her arms, legs and head faded from her thoughts. Slowly the fiery pain faded.

Seras said weakly, _"Thank you, Master. What hit me?"_

Alucard replied, _"Some human device."_

Seras said, _"That burning thing and grenades are the only things that can stop me."_

Alucard smirked, _"There are other 'Holy' and 'Cursed' weapons that can damage you, too, so don't be so confident against a Paladin. Now go to sleep, recover and then hurry. Hurry to find my master and then awaken me."_

_Seras cut in, "You're not awake, Master?"_

_Alucard ignored the question, "Through you, Seras, I can sense someone with power: someone who I might find interesting. It is a person who will be my opponent, Seras. Sleep and then hurry." _

"_What about Mr. Hellsing? I have to help him."_

"_Don't worry about the human trash."_

"_Master, he accepts me for who I am."_

"… _Interesting, Seras, but you have other priorities. Now, sleep, Seras. Sleep."_

Seras felt conscious slip from as she fought hold on. Into deep sleep, she went.

-----------------------------------------

From Richard view, he could see Seras rolling around on the floor as the flare burned her. There was nothing he could do for the vampire. Christine and Harry hid against the wall next to the mouth of the tunnel, waiting for opponent to arrive. They held silvered daggers. The cyborg and normal soldier, at the base of the stair, aimed their rifles at the tunnel.

Richard said to the other cyborg next to him, "We'll release the caged people."

He then said loudly, "Troops, we'll withdraw after we free the people."

Christine asked, **"Should I put a shell into the vampire to release her from her pain?"**

Harry glanced at Seras, who had stopped moving and started melting, and said, **"I think that the vamp is already dead. Too bad, for a stinking blood sucker, I think she looked cute."**

Seras' body turned into black ooze that flowed in all directions away from the burning flare and then became still.

Three werewolves in Hellsing uniforms charged from the tunnel. The two riflemen, at the bottom of the stairs, fired at the lead enemy. One slug hit the head and the second one pierced the werewolf's heart. He felt to the ground.

As the remaining two enemies took aim at their attacker, Christine and Harry leaped upon them. Christine plunged her knife into the base of the neck of her opponent while Harry only slightly sliced his dodging target.

From the dark tunnel, a shot had rung out. A dart embedded it self into Christine's hip. Christine instantly pulled her dagger out of her wounded opponent and threw it into the darkness of the tunnel. There was a satisfying thump and a groan.

Then the dart's drug started to numb her side. She started to reach out to grab Harry's opponent to aid her friend, but fell unconscious to the ground instead.

Harry's opponent dropped his rifle and drew his own silvered dagger with the Hellsing insignia scribed into the base of the blade.

Harry sliced again and scored a hit on the enemy's left arm. But then, the opponent returned the favor by slicing into Harry's side.

From the tunnels, there came the sound of five rifles firing. One dart hit Harry's arm. The other four dart streaked pass the two. They where aimed at Richard and the Cyborg, who were approaching the caged humans.

The first dart hit Richard's leg. The second one missed everyone. The third struck the Cyborg's bionic right leg and did no damage. The final dart lodged itself into the cyborg's unprotected ribs.

A fog of sleepiness started to cloud Richard's conscious. The last thing he heard were his last two soldiers, at the base of the stairs, firing their guns.

Then it went black.

--------------------------------------------------

Richard stirred and opened his eyes.

Sandy, in her human form, leaned over him and asked, "Boss, are you ok?"

Richard Hellsing grumbled, "I got a headache… and called me Mr. Hellsing or Sir… not Boss. Did we win or lose."

Christine replied, "We've lost, boss."

Richard sat up and looked around. He was lying on the floor in a large prison cage in the middle of much larger room. A grid work of thick metal bars formed a cage, ten by twenty feet in size, surrounding them and around some other people within that cage. They were no longer near the passenger-loading platform where the battle took place.

Richard spotted Harry, in werewolf mode, standing and the human soldier asleep next to Richard. Against the far side of the cage, there two dozen ragged huddled human captives. The fear of Harry was written on their faces. Two of those prisoners, a red haired man and an olive skin woman, sat between Richard's group and other prisoners. They watched Richard's people as if they were guarding against an attack.

Richard frowned as he looked around. He asked, "Where's Sam and Glen?"

Christine replied, "The two cyborgs weren't here when I woke up."

A female voice called out from outside of the cage, "Is that murdering bastard Hellsing awake, Red?"

Richard turned his head and saw there were four other cages, similar to their own, were space around the room. All of them were empty except for the one just fifteen feet away. In it were the Five Roses members that included the rescue party and the two families that were taken; amongst them were David, Sandy, and her sister June. The dark haired David, like most werewolves in that cage, was already in werewolf form. Sandy, June and another older woman remained in human mode.

Christine responded to Sandy, "Eat kitty litter, Blondie."

As Sandy sputtered, June yelled back, "You can't talk to my sister like that, traitor to all normal werewolves."

Christine snapped back, "I was talking to Blondie; not to insignificant as you, Squirt."

Richard shook his head and realized that those three possibility been arguing well before he has awaken. He then saw that Harry was in a staring contest with a black hair werewolf (David) in the other cage. They didn't share friendly looks.

Sandy let out a barrage of curses aimed at Christine, which Christine gladly returned in kind.

The older human-like female werewolf, in the Five Roses' cage, grabbed Sandy by the ear and tugged.

Sandy immediately quieted down and Christine likewise did so.

June started to speak out, but a male werewolf behind her slapped June lightly on the side of her head. He growled, **"Werewolves always respect their elders' speech."**

The noise quieted, and even Harry and David, broke off their staring contest.

The older werewolf asked politely, "Mr. Hellsing, I asked this of your people, but I need to hear the answer from you: Is my son 'Charlie' all right? You're not going to do something horrible to him, are you?"

Richard said, "Hellsing doesn't make war on children."

There was an uproar in the Five Roses' cage. There were growls and snapping of jaws in disbelief.

Sandy accused, "You, your toy soldiers and your mongrels been attacking our people, stealing our children and burning our homes."

Richard snapped back, "I don't know where the bloody hell your clan lives. Hell, I run an escort service, not an army. It has been you mutts who's been ambushing my convoys and killing my people: both humans and werewolves."

Most of the humans in the Hellsing cage cowered.

There was the sound of clapping. The arguing stop and all eyes turned to the now noticed newcomers in the room. Terrence and his crew had entered the room.

Terrene smiled as he clapped. His short brown hair was perfectly parted and cut. There was an amused twinkle in his brown eyes and his boyish smile showed perfect white teeth. His clothes were dark blue sports suit that he wore well on his muscular fame.

Christine said quietly, "God, he's beautiful."

He ceased his clapping and said, "Quite an entertaining show you blokes put on. Jolly good drama."

Richard snapped, "Whoever ever you are, let us out of here, now!"

Terrence puzzled, "Whoever? Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves, yet." He bowed mockingly, "I'm Terrence, your host, for your southward journey."

Sandy accused, "You're a god damn vampire."

Terrence smiled again as he came up from the bow. This smile was an aggressive one.

Terrence continued, "Let me introduce your hostess. This beautiful and deadly lady is Cassandra. My partner is this deed."

The female vampire curtsied. Her long shiny blond hair came down to the middle of her back. She wore a green coat top with a short skirt that partially covered voluptuous body. The short skirt showed off her long legs and coat top was partially unbuttoned.

David growled as he stared at her, but it wasn't an anger or warning growl. It was a growl of desire.

Sandy slapped the side of his face and demanded, "Stop drooling and don't look."

Terrence gestures to his werewolves behind him. He said, "And these are the Fashion Squad."

The seven werewolves behind Terrence were all dressed scantily but expressively. The four males and three females were all well groomed. If they were human, they could be considered to be showing too much flesh, but in their case, they were showing lots of fur.

There was movement beyond the so-called 'Fashion Squad'. June spotted it and the three werewolves beyond the introduced ones. June frowned and asked, "Sandy, aren't those the new recruits to our tribe?"

Sandy head snapped around and she stared. She said, "You! You Stinking Traitors! You want-to-be Hellsing traitors."

Christine complained, "Hey, take that back. I've never seen nor smelled them. They're part of your dysfunctional family, Blondie."

The vampire Cassandra laughed softly. "No my darlings. They've never been apart of the Roses. They only pretended to be. They have assisted us in harvesting some of your tribe. Since we have most of your tribes' remaining decent fighter, maybe it's time to harvest remainder the last part of your tribe."

Sandy started to curse out loud.

Terrence commanded, "Silence!" and Sandy found her voice gone quiet.

Richard said, "The fake Hellsing members were your people, too."

Terrence replied, "Actually, they're on loan to me. Their owner is quite peeved with you killing two of his pets."

Richard asked, "So, you people and your associates have been manipulating the Roses and us into killing each other?"

Terrence chuckled, "Yes, Mr. Hellsing. You are definitely smarter than you look."

Richard ignored the sarcastic remark. "Why did you target Hellsing? We're just escort convoys."

Terrence looked delighted. "Yes, and an escort service can go places and enter Westminster and Docklands without much trouble. We're taking over Hellsing to get that access.

"Bastard! Where are my other two people?"

Terrence said, "The cyborgs are being tended to by the two Hellsing imposters. They want a little payback for the deaths of their comrades. Besides, cyborgs are generally unless to those who control southern London area. I'm tired of this conversation. The three Five Roses' imposters will guard you. Ta-ta, all."

Terrence, Cassandra and the Fashion Squad turned and walked away.

Richard called out, "Wait! Come back here. I'm not done with you, yet."

One of the three Five Roses imposters said to Mr. Hellsing, "Hey, Ricky-baby, I've killed seven of your soldiers and several men, women, and children. Let me tell you about it and how they had died."

--------------------------------------------

Back in the train loading area where the battle had taken place, a faked Hellsing werewolf looked like he was practicing for a soccer game. He ran up the hall, kicking a small ball like object between his feet as he went. A look of distaste crossed his furry face as he ran through the dark tar-like goo that was Seras. As he came to a wall, he bounced the 'ball' off of it. He caught the round object under his left foot. The 'ball' was the head of one the Hellsing's cyborgs.

The other cyborg lay on the floor next to the upward going stairs. Streaks of blood covered his face and uniform. His metal arms and one leg were ripped open with wires exposed. Near him, the headless body of other Hellsing laid.

The second fake Hellsing werewolf stood over the remaining cyborg. He lightly sliced the soldier's shoulder with his claws.

The werewolf said, **"How many more cuts can you withstand before you cry out in pain? Let me hear one of your whimpers, whines, or pleads and I can end your suffering. Just give up and the pain can end."**

Of course the cyborg couldn't understand what was being said, but that was part of the fun.

The soccer wolf came up, still playing with the head, and complained, **"I got vampire slime on my paws."**

The torturing wolf responded**, "Don't vampires turn to dust when they die?"**

"**Maybe she used too much hair gel."**

---------------------------------

The sound of werewolves' laughter woke up Seras.

She opened her eyes and scanned the area. Everything she saw towered above her. There were two werewolves joking not far away. She got the impression that if she was next to them, she would have to look up to see their ankles.

There were two lumps near the wolves. Seras didn't know if lumps were bodies or not, but she had to get closer to see.

As Seras struggled to wiggle, squirm, and worm her way there, she noticed that she was get closer. It was like she was flowing, like a liquid, across the floor and behind the werewolves.

One of the lumps is a body; a still breathing Hellsing cyborg with many cuts in his fleshly parts. Another lump looked like it was missing something. That something was a severed head that sat between the feet of the second werewolf. It was bounced playfully between the wolf's feet.

Everyone here wore Hellsing uniforms, but Seras now knew who her enemies were. Her angry grew.

The living cyborg's eyes focused dully in Seras' direction. It was followed by a pained frown and then his eyes widened in surprise.

Sears wondered, _"What does he see when he looks at me? What do I look like now?"_

The one werewolf kicked the cyborg in the side and bellowed, **"Don't ignore me! And don't pass out on me, Toy Man!"**

The cyborg groaned and mumbled a curse.

Seras exploded with rage. She was not going to let this solider die.

Her sludge-like body started to pull itself together and the voices of her mind's spirits all started talking, yelling, and crying. Her spirit wolves' howls echoed through out her consciousness. She could see that she was growing, getting taller, and even as she looked around, Seras could see the her pistols that Alucard had sealed in her shadow. With an unformed hand, she reached for one.

The cyborg stared defiantly at the werewolf who had kicked him, but as he glanced at Seras again, his eyes went wide in horror. A panic shout came from his lips, as he lies helpless.

His tormentor grinned at the now frighten soldier and said, **"See, Hellsing mugs ain't so tough. And now this bloke will donate his head for our second soccer ball. Thanks to you, Mr. Hellsing's man."**

The werewolf drew out his silvered dagger and raised it high. A blood thirty smile showed his teeth. He said,** "The Hellsing soldier finally broke."**

The werewolf's smile became a frown as the cyborg continued to stare in an absolute panic at something behind the werewolves.

The second werewolf, the soccer player, asked, **"What the problem? Just kill the bastard and get it over with."**

The first one growled, and then turned his attention back to the cyborg.

Seras voice whispered from behind the wolves, "No blood. I will not drink a single sip of blood from you two beasts. You're going to Hell, so say your prayers."

Both werewolves twirled around only see what they couldn't understand.

A five foot six inch tall blob of darkness with twirls of red mixed in. Eyes! There were eyes all over it. The eyes colors were blue, green and brown along with one pair of red ones. Some of those eyes were looking in different direction, but most were focused on the two werewolves. There were a set of fangs near the top of the darkness and disapproving lips surrounded them.

A 45-caliber revolver broke out the sludge like darkness. A white-gloved hand, which was connected to the horror by a few black and red wisps, held the gun.

The torturing werewolf dropped his dagger, turned and ran.

The head soccer-playing werewolf leapt at Seras. As it's claws raked her and it bit down near where Seras' head could have been. Seras place the pistol under the chin of the wolf and the gun barked once. A second bullet was not required.

The other werewolf ran up the stairs. As he neared the top, an invisible force pulled on him: pulling him back toward the base of the stairs and back to the monster.

He fought and struggled to go up the last few steps, but failed.

Seras' voice whispered, "Did cutting up a helpless man make you feel good? Did you torture him for minutes? Hours? I won't take that long."

The invisible force tugged hard and the last werewolf went tumbling down the stairs. One shot from the pistol was heard.


	16. Chap 16: Seras to the Rescue, Part One

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Lord Perrin waited, seated in wooden, throne-like chair in the middle of a busy mad scientist type of laboratory. He had a bandy glass fill part way with a reddish liquid. He sipped on its salty contents.

Around him worked one man and two women in lab coats. They were busy on the three consoles that they sat before, flipping switches, turning dials, and studying various monitors and readouts.

One wall contained a large thick picture window that showed a connecting room. Two speakers sat to each side of the window. In the other room, two gorgeous women sat patiently in two chairs and wore hospital patient gowns with open backs. All their rings, earrings and other such ornamentations had been removed. The tanned brown haired woman's hair was cropped close to head while the pale skinned woman's long back wavy black hair reached halfway down her back.

Lord Perrin called out, "Are you lovely ladies ready for your transformation into something more that just a mere vampire and her mere werewolf servant?"

The dark hair patient smiled and revealed her vampiric teeth. Her voice came through the speakers, "Yes, my lord."

A brown hair lady, who was the other patient, meekly nodded in agreement.

The dark hair one asked, "Lord Perrin, why must you have my servant ascend to power, too?"

Lord Perrin explained, "Lady Ashley, the only successful accession we had so far were Ladies Lesley and Caitlin: A vampire and her servant werewolf. All of my other experiments so far were only with a single vampire or werewolf. And those experiments have ended up in failure. That is why, Lady Ashley, we're using the method that works. Is this alright with you?"

Lady Ashley ignored the question and asked, "Couldn't we use one of my male werewolves instead?"

Lord Perrin said with a slight edge in his voice, "We only have half the required Sources to perform a transformation on a male subject. With only a single Source, your little male pet will die because of unbalanced energies. We have the two required Sources for the female transformation: one good and one evil. Now do you wish to proceed or shall we call it off, Lady Ashley?"

Lady Ashley frowned and finally nodded. "Fine. Go ahead."

Lady Caitlin came into the Lord Perrin's lab. The werewolf was in human form, but there were still scars on her face and arms from her earlier fight with Lady Lesley. The damage from the vampire was slow to heal. Her long blond hair still was a mess with tangles that she hadn't been able to straighten out yet. The clothes she wore were a simple inexpensive brown robe and plain shoes.

One dark hair lab type lady reported, "Lord, the two Sources are becoming agitated again. They're fighting the restraint system."

Lord Perrin responded, "Shock the both of my little playthings with fifty thousand volts. If they don't sweetly comply, then keep increasing the voltage until they do. Let me know when the Sources become compliant."

Lady Caitlin walked over to the right side of Perrin and whispered in his ear, "I'll get Lady Ashley's stuff if the experiment fails."

Perrin frowned and whispered back, "And what do I get if the experiment succeeds?"

"You get to be with me every night for years and years and years."

"I can get that anyway."

"How about if I'm nice to that trollop Lesley for a day?"

"How about a month?"

"A week and not a day more."

"You have a deal. Why do you wear such horrid rags, Lady Caitlin?"

"The last four of your experiments ruined four outfits of mine. Why wear perfectly fine clothes when you know it's going to be wasted. Besides, with that temperamental Lesley around, the numbers of my outfits I have has become fewer."

"You have so little faith in my experiments, Lady Caitlin. Besides, this observation window is thicker than the last one. You should wear you finest dress and not worry."

"But Lord Perrin, I do have faith in your experiments. It's just that I've faith that it going to go wrong."

Perrin chuckled.

Lady Lesley swept into the room. She too bore the scars from her fight with Caitlin. She was in a simple woolen dress that was a little baggy.

Upon spotting Lesley, Caitlin leaned in on Perrin and pulled the side of his face to her chest. Perrin had an ear-to-ear smile.

Lesley exploded, "You, Bitch!"

Perrin cut in, "No fighting, Lady Lesley. Especially in here."

He pointed to the open spot next to the left side of the chair. "Stand over here, Lady Lesley, and witness the creations of my newest servants."

Lesley walked over to Perrin's left side, looped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him away from being in close contact with Caitlin.

Lesley whispered, "I get Ashley's stuff when she splatters. Caitlin can get what ever belongs to her dog… like her leash."

Caitlin smiled. "Too late, dirt-girl. My darling had already promised me all of Ashley's property. The leash will look good on you, dear."

Perrin reach out and wrapped an arm around each of the ladies' waist.

Before Lesley or Perrin could speak, the dark hair lab technician declared, "Lord Perrin, both of the Sources have been subdued. We are ready to proceed to next stage of the operation."

Lord Perrin turned his attention to the technicians. "Phil, go a get the chips. Mary, you get to paint the ladies."

The weasel like older male lab tech and the other female tech, a mousy woman with limp brown hair, stood up from their consoles, bowed to Perrin and exited the room.

Perrin remarked out loud, "Lady Ashley, my arms are full. What am I going to do with you two?"

Ashley responded, "I can always sit in your lap."

This caused Lesley to scowl, Caitlin to growl, and Perrin to laugh.

Ashley continued, "Anyway, my werewolf girl, Amy, can always lie at our feet."

Lesley muttered, "I hate her already."

Caitlin added, "Me, too. She acts too much like you."

The mousy female lab tech entered Ashley's room carrying a small paintbrush and a pot of boiling blood. She said, "Lean forwards and let me see your backs."

Amy immediately leaned forward as a frowning Ashley asked, "What hell is that stuff? You're not getting it anywhere near me."

The lab tech dipped the paintbrush into the bubbling red brew and drew a line on Amy's back. There was a hissing sound from the line and Amy whined, "It burns."

The lab tech explained without looking up as she started to draw symbols on Amy, "This is the blood of the two Sources. The design I'm inscribing on your wolf's back contains ancient runes that will help you to assimilate some of the Sources' power while eliminating any danger to you. Quite the subservience puppy you have here. Was she born this way or did your implanting of thought control commands do this to her?"

Ashley responded, "She was too uppity, so I had to calm her down."

The lab tech pulled back the brush and examined her work. She said, "Done."

As the tech started to draw on Ashley's back, Ashley shuddered due to the pain.

The tech asked, "Does it hurt?"

"It's like getting shot with a big ass gun, but in slow motion."

The tech chuckled. "Well, the only thing to worry about now is not your transformation, but when your werewolf girl ascends, all your mind control of her will fade away upon being switched networks from your to Lord Perrin's. She'll probably be pissed."

Ashley muttered, "As if I have anything to fear from a werewolf."

The lab tech said, "But remember, even though you are a second level vampire, your pet is also a second level, too. It might take a bit of time for his lordship to re-establish some kind of control over her, but then Lord Perrin always enjoys a good fight. Be careful."

The tech made the last stroke of her brush, examined her work and nodded in satisfaction. "Done. Good luck, you two", she said as she gather up her pot, turned and left.

The male lab tech came into the room with two small gray cases. He held them, one per hand, well apart each other. He said before he handed them to Ashley and Amy, "Wait until I leave the room before you open them."

Ashley noticed that something was moving around within her box. She asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"Because, these chips are more aggressive than any other chip made. You wouldn't want your chip inflecting me, do you?"

Ashley frowned and said as she stared a her box, "I guess not."

The man quickly retreated, closed the door behind himself, and there a click as he locked the door.

Amy asked quietly, "Lady Ashley, should I open the box now?"

Ashley said, "Wait a minute. Don't hurry me."

Lesley voice came into the room through the speakers, "Getting cold feet, Ashley dear? Just put down the box and give up, coward."

Perrin spoke up, "Ignore Lady Lesley. Think of today as the first day of the rest of eternity. You can be beautiful and powerful forever."

A look of determination came to Ashley's face. She said, "Right. I'm going to do this. And Lesley, when I come out of here, you and I are going to have a talk. It's going to be about how you can best serve Lord Perrin and me."

The last lab tech at the console reported, "There is a small disturbance within the Sources."

Lesley told herself, _"Calm down. Don't get angry, yet. Wait just a minute."_

Perrin asked with concern, "Will it interfere with the transformation?"

The lab tech puzzled, "No. The disturbance has gone away. You can proceed now."

Perrin nodded and called out, "Go ahead, Ladies Ashley and Amy."

Both Ashley and Amy opened their boxes and revealed a single chip in each boxes. There was attached to the chips, a massive amount of thin wire that moved like octopus tentacles. The chip itself was smaller that normal vampire chips with only a shiny plain steel bodies. Around two sides of the chip, two colors glowed. One colors was a strong yellowish glow while the other was a malevolent purplish haze.

Ashley complained, "I only get a single chip?"

Amy spoke up, "One chip will hurt less."

"Shut up."

The chips stood upon their wiry legs and scrambled quickly up an arm of each lady to the base of their necks. Wires drilled into a single spot of each neck.

Ashley groaned.

Amy said, "Compared to other chips, this one kind of tickles."

Ashley cursed, "Damn werewolf."

Then the wires dug into the women and pulled the chip in after them. Under the skin of the two ladies, the wires moved like worms, spreading out over their bodies.

Ashley gasped and it was Amy's turn to groan in pain.

Lesley whisper over to Caitlin, "Who do you think is going to go pop first?"

Caitlin responded, "Ashley will. Werewolves are tougher than Vampires."

"What are you willing to bet?"

Caitlin puzzled and then said, "I'll bet Ashley's necklace."

Lesley smiled unfriendly and said, "And since I'm going to take Amy's stuff, I'll bet her gold earrings and jade pendant."

Caitlin returned the unfriendly smile and agreed by saying, "Done. But make sure you keep the leash. It will look good on you."

Perrin muttered, "Keep quite you two. You two are going to jinx the transformations."

Both Ashley and Amy writhe in pain. Amy cried out, but Ashley wasn't going to show anyone how much pain she was in.

Amy squeaked, "Something is growing out of my back."

Ashley confirmed, "Mine, too. What have you done to me, Perrin?!?"

Perrin said in a cool calm voice, "It just the wings coming out of your backs. Don't worry. This is normal."

As the tiny wings sprouted their backs, Amy stood up to relieve the uncomfortable pressure of the back of the chair on her growing wings.

The wings were a mixture of lovely pure white feather with gaps in them. Through the gaps a leathery skin could be seen.

Amy started get hairy as she began her transformation a full werewolf.

For Ashley, the pressure from the chair was too much for her and she stood up. She spread her small wings and then looked up with an aggressive smile.

Lesley smiled back and silently mouthed the word, "Bye, bye, bitch."

Lesley allowed her anger out and internally she raged against Ashley, Caitlin and Perrin. She fed that anger to the link that gave her the some of the Sources' powers.

As the wings on Ashley and Amy grew to two foot in size, the female lab tech at the console called out, "The Sources have going berserk!"

Perrin yelled out, "Well, shock them, you idiot. Get them under control."

Caitlin said softly, "Lord Perrin, it's too late."

Perrin looked up to see both Ashley and Amy curled over in pain. Their still growing wings blurred and then became four wings on each woman's back. One pair was covered completely in angelic white feathers and the second pair of wing made of demonic leathery skin.

Ashley looked up at Perrin. Two small horns protruded from her forehead and a golden halo formed over her head.

Ashley demanded, "What have you done to me? Bastard!"

The lab tech ran from his console and out of the room that Perrin was in.

Caitlin started to transform to the safer werewolf form, while Lesley asked Perrin, "Darling, should we be following the tech out of here?"

Perrin frowned, "Don't worry. The reinforced window is thicker this time. It won't break this time."

The werewolf Amy, now with four wings, horns and halo, threw up her arms and howled in agony one last time. Then her body blew up.

The window was completely covered in gore and had cracked in several places.

Lesley whispered to Caitlin, "I win."

The second explosion, the one from Ashley, shattered the window into deadly shards. Perrin was blown out of his chair while dagger like blades of glass pinned Lesley to the wall. Caitlin, now the largest person there was only pushed back a few feet. Several silvers of glass had impaled her.

Lady Caitlin said weakly as she tried to stand up, "I guess I'll go and rummage through Ashley's stuff."

Lesley, still pinned to the wall and a bloody mess, said, "Remember, Amy's stuff is mine… and since I've won the bet, I get Ashley's necklace, too."

Lord Perrin, unable to move from the floor, said, "Oh, and Lady Caitlin, could you come up with a list of some more candidates for the next transformation experiment? Please? And contact the trader. I need a new suit."

-----------------------------------

The wounded cyborg soldier lay not far from Seras. He had just witnessed the deaths of the two enemy werewolves and now the blob with eyes was shambling in his directions. He closed his eyes and waited for his death.

Seras' voice asked him, "Can I help you, mister?"

The man opened his eyes again, only to see a somewhat humanoid blob of darkness and many, many eyes.

He slammed his eyes shut again. He whispered, "Eyes."

Seras' voice said, "Oh, sorry. Let me see… hmm… Arms are ok… You can open your eyes now."

He cracked his eyes open, excepting to see eyes and teeth. All he saw was the strawberry blond Seras kneeling at his side, wearing her black trench coat and her dark sunglasses. He asked, "Aren't you dead?"

Seras said with embarrassment, "I hear that a lot. We have to be going now. What's your name?"

As Seras picked him up, the man panicky said, "Glen! My name is Glen! What are you going to with me, vampire?"

Seras answered, "My name is Seras. I have to get you topside before I can search for the others."

Glen asked, "Could they still be alive?"

"Maybe. I don't smell enough blood here. I think that Mr. Hellsing, those unconscious werewolves, and the caged people were taken somewhere else."

Seras frowned at the stairs and then carried Glen toward one of the walls.

A worried Glen asked, "If we going up, shouldn't we using the stairs?"

Seras responded, "There is another floor between us and the surface. It may be guarded. Close your eyes and hold your breath, Mr. Glen."

Glen turned his head to see the quickly approaching wall. The wall suddenly had a dark surface that spread across a six-foot section of it.

Glen last words were, "Oh, Crap! What the-"

Then Seras and Glen vanished into the wall.

--------------------------------------------------

In another train station, south of the one Seras was in, the vampires Terrence and Cassandra rested in their down-filled sleeping bags along with their five werewolves resting in slightly less expensive bags. This train station was similar to the one where Seras was previously at, with train track heading north and south, and multiple stairs going up.

The remaining two werewolves, a male and a female, stood watch. Their sensitive ears caught the very distant sound of Seras' gun firing the first time.

The female broadcasted on their network, _"Wake up. Distant gunfire."_

The male watch member advanced up the stairs to watch for the approach of any possible foe.

Immediately, all their resting team members woke up and with grumbling voices, slid out of their bags.

Terrence touch a button near the foot of his sleeping bag and with the whistle of air being exhausted out it, the bag sunk into a small roll.

As the other performed the same action, Terrence broadcast out, _"Hey, you people guarding the prisoners. Anything usual happened in your area?"_

A male voice from one of the Five Roses imposters replied, _"We heard a shot. I think it came from the north most station."_

"_How are the prisoners doing?"_

"Perry got the buggers more mad at us than at each other. After that dumb mutt boasted about killing both Hellsing idiots and Five Roses morons, I swear if they got out, they'll fight us first before they would kill each other. Good thing those mutts are being sent to the chip factory."

Terrence said, _"Fine. If you hear anything else, let me know."_

"Yes, sir."

Terrence tuned the prisoner guard out and then thought, _"I have to one of those grimly Hellsing imposter online. Calling me Terry. Ha! They should learn some manners… and bathe… and get a manicure."_

Cassandra, the other vampire of the group, asked, _"You want me to talk with them?"_

Terrence smirked. Like always, Cassandra, her and his werewolves share a common network. He trusted them to guard his side, obey his orders, and not to dress more fashionable than him. Except for Cassandra, who always tries be the best dressed.

Terrence broadcasted, _"No. I'll handle the wretches."_

Terrence opened his end of the common network to the two remaining Hellsing imposters.

A voice cried out, _"Help me! Damn it! Help me, please."_

A scene flashed on their common connection. What it showed was both grotesque and horrible. A dark blob filled with eyes towered high in the scene. A white-gloved hand, poking out of the side of the blob, held the barrel of a pistol.

There was a flash fro the gun and the network connection to the Hellsing imposter went dead.

The distant sound of a gun firing echoed through the station.

A connection from the prisoner guard became active. He said, _"I heard-"_

Terrence interrupted, _"A gun shot. Yes, I know. Continue your guard duties."_

Terrence cut the guard off of the network.

Cassandra asked, _"What was that thing?"_

Terrence replied, _"Probably a scrambled picture from that werewolf as he was dying. People, this is the territory of our masters. Anyone who intrudes down here is dead meat. Leave the dart rifles behind and arm yourselves with real weapons. Let's go."_

The group walked up the stairs with haste. They came ticketing area for the southern most train station. This area was part of three interconnecting train stations. Five of the fashionable werewolves fanned out ahead of the two vampires with the other two wolves guarding the rear of the group.

They headed north into a deserted underground walkway. After a fair walk, they came into ticketing area for the central train station. The cages that held the Hellsings, Five Roses, and miscellaneous human scum. God they stink. Their three werewolf jailers were not much better.

Terrence ignored the attempts by the three Five Roses imposters to make network contact, and continued north to the next underground walkway.

Their progress was now with practiced caution, and not of haste. They slowly came down the hall, stopping frequently to listen, to scan for ambushes and to sniff the air.

Unfortunately, the air was slowly blown from behind them. If their quarry has a good sense of smell, then it will know that they are coming.

They came to the end of the hall where it opened up into the upper floor of the northern terminal. This place was the filthiest of the three stations. Dust and dried out corpses, from battles long ago, littered the floor.

The group slowly spread out into the old ticketing center and scanned around. They found no targets.

There were stairs in this area: stairs going up and those going down to the train-loading platform below. It was the same place where the Hellsing crew was captured.

Two werewolves, a male and a female, stay back to guard this floor against any intruders. The rest checkout the down going stair well, and then headed down them.

They crept down the down the stairwell's tunnel and came to a stop just before reaching the open area of the room below.

Terrence broadcasted, _"Your turn, my dear Cassandra."_

Cassandra held out her hand to one of the female werewolves and said_, "Stars and Moons, dear."_

Cassandra was handed a grenade that was covered in dark blue paint with little white stars and crescent moons painted on.

As Cassandra held the grenade high in the air, she said, _"Close your precious eyes and cover you ears, my lovelies."_

The grenade's pin with pulled out by an unseen force and Cassandra tossed the grenade down the stairs. She and her teammates quickly followed her advice. The grenade was a flash-bang type and when it blew up, the room below and the stairs were covered with a blinding light along with a deafening explosion.

Immediately, with now open eyes, three werewolves charge down the stairs while the other two wolves took up positions on the stairs with their gun aimed over the stair's safely rail.

They had successfully assaulted an… empty room. The bodies of the one beheaded Hellsing cyborg and two dead werewolves still lay there. The truck-like train still sat on the rails at the station.

With the two werewolves still guarding on the stairs, Terrence and Cassandra came down the stairs and split up. Terrence headed toward the west rail exit tunnel, with a werewolf follower, and Cassandra headed to the east one with a wolf, too. The last werewolf of the platform's floor went to check out the train.

The tunnels were dark and the vampire were the only one who could see in that darkness.

Both vampires and their werewolf guards carefully checkout their respected tunnels with entering them.

The werewolf checking the train broadcasted, _"Nothing here. I can't get a scent of anything because the stench of human sweat and that of the dead Hellsing vampire. God, it stinks in here."_

Cassandra called out, _"Nothing over here. What ever killed the werewolves has left."_

Terrence responded, _"Nothing here, too. Hey Curtis, there were two cyborgs down here. I only see the body of one of them. See if you can track the other one."_

The werewolf who was checking the train, nodded. He kneeled down and started to sniff the floor. As he crept around on all fours, he finally said, _"I found where he was lying. His blood is all over here. It hard to track him… the dead vampire smell is really strong around here… I got a trail."_

Curtis slowly followed the trail that includes drops of blood and to a stop as the trail end at a wall. _"Weird. The track ends here."_

Terrence asked, _"Is there a hidden door? Did he climb the wall?"_

Curtis sniffed around the wall and hit it once. _"No and no, Terrence. It must be that damn vampire smell has covered up the track. That vampire has caused us more problems in death than in life."_

Cassandra asked, _"Can you smell what kind of creature that the killer of those two werewolves is?"_

Curtis shook his head. _"No."_

Terrence asked, _"Did anyone smell human blood in the floor above?"_

He received a series of 'no'.

Terrence reasoned, _"Then the Hellsing cyborg must have left by one of these two tunnels. We cannot allow the cyborg to tell the humans about our uses of their old underground tunnels. We'll split up. Cassandra and two werewolves will go down the east tunnel. Two wolves will come with me to the west. Curtis will stay here. Let's go."_

-------------------------------------------------

On the surface, the shade under one tree suddenly deepened to pitch black. Up out of darkness, Seras floated up with the cyborg, Glen, cradled in her arms. The man sucked in a desperate breath.

Seras said with worry, "Sorry. I didn't know I couldn't come out onto the surface where the sun is directly shining."

If the wounded cyborg could curse, he would have done it by now. But he was still too busy breathing hard.

Seras scanned around and spotted the Royal Exchange. She quickly carried Glen in that direction and came within sight of the Hellsing truck that she had came in. It had a human guard who stood near the open passenger door. Charlie sat on the passenger seat and sipped on something in a metal cup.

The guard warily looked at Seras while the child jumped down to the ground.

While the guard did not pointing his gun at Seras, he did have it ready. He asked, "What happened? Where is Mr. Hellsing?"

As Seras considered her answer, Glen croaked out, "There were too of them down there: Werewolves and vampires. They had human and werewolf prisoners. They killed our vampire."

The perplexed guard asked, "Then why is she standing here?"

Seras answered meekly, "I got better."

Seras quickly added with a stronger voice, "I'm going to leave Glen here and go back down to see if I can rescue anyone else. Can you tend this man's wounds?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, I can, vampire."

Seras carried the wounded cyborg to the back of the truck and place him on the truck's bed. "That's Senior Office Seras. Don't you forget it."

Little furry Charlie asked, "Have you seen my mother, my father, and my sister?"

Seras reached out and patted the child's head. "Not, yet, Charlie. I'll find them so don't worry."

Seras quickly turned and ran back towards the stairs of the underground train station.

The guard reached into the bed of the truck for the first aid kit. He said, "Damn Vampire. She thinks she is so high and mighty. She wants to be called 'Senior Officer'. Ha!"

The cyborg said, "Not so loud. She might hear you. That Seras is a monster. I saw her become something else… something horrible. She quickly killed two werewolves. She isn't just a monster… She's a monster of monsters."

----------------------------------------

As Seras charged forward faster than a human, Alucard's voice came into her head, _"It's time for another lesson, Seras Victoria."_

There was a tone of pride in Alucard's voice that almost caused Seras to stumble.

She asked, _"What is it, Master?"_

Alucard chuckled. _"This is your first time you are charging battle on your own decision and without any humans to hold you back."_

Then he teased in a sarcastic tone, _"My little Seras is growing up."_

"_I'm busy, Master. Can't your lesson wait until later?"_

Alucard ignored her response and continued, _"Earlier, you have used your werewolves spirits to make various parts of your body into claws and jaws. This time, you'll make use of only one of your dog slaves."_

Normally Seras would use her favorite, Vince, but the conversation made Seras a little nervous. She said internally to one of her female werewolf spirits, _"Millie, can you help me for a bit?"_

Millie replied, _"Sure, kid."_

Alucard said with a note of disapproval, _"I see you got your 'slave' ready, Police Girl."_

Seras complained, _"Hey! What did I do wrong? I don't enslave anyone just for being in my head, Master!"_

Alucard again ignored Seras' response. _"Now, use your will power to put your servant fully into your body. Make her into the shape one of those large wolves. Make your hands and feet into her paws. Make your nose into her snout. Maybe if you offer her a bone, you can tempt your servant to obey."_

"_Master!"_

"Do it, Police Girl."

Seras slowed her run and came to a stop just before the stairs. She stared at her right hand and imagined Millie's right paw slipping into it like a glove. Her hand blurred and morphed. Her fingers came together as the transformation continued. As it became a huge brown paw, Seras continued with her left hand and her legs. She was in a hurry and had no time to stare in wonder.

She fell forward to the ground as her black trench coat started to fade. Seras grunted in pain as the sounds of her bones creaking became audible. Brown fur covered her body replacing the now gone coat and clothes. She became more massive. Seras' nose elongated along with her mouth to form the snout and jaws of a powerful wolf. Her darken glasses were the last thing to disappear.

Seras shook her now wolf-like body and almost fell over. She wasn't used to it yet. She measured three feet in height at the shoulders and was six feet in length.

Her vampiric sense of smell was strong before, but in this shape, it was astronomically better. She can smell the various scents of vampires, werewolves, and human in the slight draft of air coming out of the stairwell.

Millie remarked, _"It feels so good to have my fur again."_

Alucard voice came again, _"You've done well, Seras. Much faster than what I expected. Now, go Seras Victoria, and rescue your master who is not your master. Completed this task. Then you will go and find my master, who really is my master."_

Seras replied, _"Right."_

She quietly stepped down the stairs, trying not to be heard. The bottom of the stairs was not far away. Then, by chance, a male werewolf walked in front of the stairs and looked up at Seras.

Seras froze and the two stared at each other for a bit.

The male stood six foot 8 inches in height and his fur coloring was sandy brown. He wore blue short knee high pants and an open front vest that showed off his furry yet massive chest. His hair was well combed with small hair clips in it to keep the hair out of his eyes. He also carried a rifle, but Seras' eyes didn't look at it much.

Millie said, _"He's gorgeous. I want him. I want him, now!"_

Seras shot back, _"Millie! Not now."_

Millie continued, _"If he is a chipped werewolf, then is now trying to bounce an ID signal off of your chips, which you don't have. Next, he'll probably going to shoot you as he tells his friends about you."_

At that point, the werewolf bared his fangs and brought his rifle to bear on Seras. She leapt to one side, but couldn't avoid the slug when the male fired the gun.

In her right shoulder, the silver bullet burned, but not as much as they used to.

Seras jumped at the fashionable dressed werewolf but as she came flying out of the stairwell and into the room, she was hit by a shot from her right side. Seras was thrown to one side of her target. She caught a glimpse of the second shooter. It was a black furred female dressed in a very skimpy set of clothes. White and gold colors dominated her showy two-piece outfit that showed more fur than Seras cared to see.

Millie said sourly, _"I hate her already."_

As Seras started to roll to her feet, the male fired is rifle again. It was point-blank range and if Seras had hands at that time, the rifle would've been within Seras' reach. The bullet pieced Seras' chest near her heart. The wound caused Seras to feel fear and it caused her to feel desperation. But in the back of her mind, there rose a faint thrill. It was a thrill that did not come from her old human mind. It was a growing vampiric thrill of battle.

The shot had shoved Seras backward a foot, but then she gathered her four feet under herself and jumped forward at the sandy hair male.

The male werewolf was caught by surprise. His bloody opponent should be dying right now, not attacking. Seras' wolfish jaw bit down on the larger male shoulder. Her teeth tore into the werewolf's clothes and flesh.

One of the male's hands released his rifle and his elbow slammed into Seras' solar plexus. She fell backwards.

The male roar out aloud, no longer just talking on the network, **"You've Bit Me! You've torn my vest! And you've gotten blood all over it."**

Seras growing lust for battle ceased briefly as puzzlement grew of 'why was the werewolf was whining about his clothes and not his wounded shoulder'.

Millie whispered, _"That because you know that your non-silver wounds will heal quickly, but you can't find a decent shirt anywhere."_

On all four feet, as Seras turned to face the male again, another bullet slammed into her. The female werewolf, just fifteen feet away, was still shooting.

With the taste of blood on Seras' wolfish tongue, Seras felt the urge to battle wash over her mind in waves. Also Seras' grip on her human reality started to slip. She smiled.

--------------------------------------------------

Terrence and two of his werewolves had travel for down the train tunnel a fair distance. So far, there was no sign of the cyborg and whatever killed the two Hellsing werewolf imposters. A slight breeze carried in the stench from the train-loading platform and it confounded the werewolves' sense of smell. The movement of air was a requirement for fresh air. Werewolves required fresh air; Vampires don't.

A male voice came over the network, "My lady Cassandra, Terrence, an unknown werewolf, in wolf form, has just came down form the surface. I'm trying to query the wolf's chips. No response. The wolf is just staring at me."

Terrence said, _"Check for an older chip set."_

"Checking now… There is none."

Terrence snapped, _"Kill it. We don't have time to capture another wolf."_

"Damn. We're in a fight."

Terrence broadcasted, _"We heading to you. Everyone, fall back to the upper floor."_

-------------------------------------

The lone werewolf guarding the train-loading platform turned and headed up the stairs.

-------------------------------------

Before the wolf Seras, the male brought his rifle up to point at her again. Seras lunged and the werewolf fired. The shot missed and the werewolf stared in disbelief. Seras right paw had changed to a gloved human hand and that hand had shoved the barrel of the gun to one side before the shot was fired.

Seras' wolfish mouth grinned.

He threw the rifle to one side and he pulled out a highly decorated silver dagger.

Millie whispered to Seras, _"Let me change to my full werewolf form."_

Seras whispered out loud in the werewolf tongue, **"Yes. Do it."**

The female shot Seras again and Seras growled, **"Stop that. I'll be with you shortly."**

As Seras started to grow and transform, the male slashed down, cutting Seras in the flank. Seras' left hand, now with claws, raked the male's chest.

As the female werewolf tried to aim at Seras again, Seras finally tired of this game. Her still human right hand reached into her own shadow and pulled out the 45-caliber pistol.

The male grinned wickedly as he plunged the dagger into the shoulder of the now fully-grown werewolf Seras. Seras smiled back which caused the male to look confused. Seras' pistol fired once, striking the male in the stomach. The male collapsed, leaving the dagger still impaled in Seras' furry brown neck.

She quickly aimed and fired at the female werewolf as the female fired at Seras. Both silver rounds hit. Seras' right shoulder sprayed blood at the same time the female's left knee was hit. The female fell and Seras fired a second shot into the female's right arm.

Seras said, **"You, Miss Whoever-you-are, please don't move. I'll be with you soon."**

Suddenly, Seras' expression went from a satisfied grin to shock. The wounded male had reach up and speared Seras' abdomen with his clawed hand.

He growled out, **"You lose, witch."**

Seras replied, **"No. I'm here for lunch and you're the first item on the menu."**

Seras' pistol barked again and the male's right shoulder was shattered. Then she leaned down and sank her teeth into the male's throat.

-----------------------------------------

The lone male guard from the train platform came out of the stairwell and into the ticketing area. He had his rifle ready for action.

Before him was three werewolves. Nearest to him was a female werewolf of Cassandra, who was crawling toward the other two. The other two werewolves were wrestling on the floor with a strange brown one chewing on the neck of a familiar sandy colored one.

The female werewolf called out, _"Shoot the stranger. Shoot, now!"_

The guard fired twice and then looked. He expected to see the stranger die. What he got was two of Seras' silver bullets in return: one in his elbow and the other in his left leg.

The male werewolves, the one Seras was feeding on, gave his final death sigh. Seras turned her attention to the other two in the room.

The female werewolf brought up her rifle one handed. She said out loud, **"I'm going to kill you."**

Seras, in her vampiric way, admired how one so doomed could still fight so hard.

The female squeezed on the rifle's trigger. All she got was a click from an empty gun.

Millie whispered, _"Just kill her. I don't want that glorified clothes horse in here with me."_

Seras, now aggressively drunk from drinking the blood of a werewolf, replied, _"I like her spirit. Besides I'm thirsty."_

Seras said to the female with an insanely wide smile, **"You're next!"**

--------------------------------------------

Cassandra came out of her tunnel with her two werewolves, one of each gender. Terrence still hadn't come out of his tunnel, yet. Cassandra leapt from the rails area up to the loading platform. She and her wolves started to run toward the stairs.

Terrence called out over the network, _"Cassandra, please wait until I get there. We'll take out the intruder together."_

Cassandra said back as she ran up the stairs, _"Terrence, darling, the intruder killed one of my precious darling and it's going after another of my wolves. I have to stop it, now!"_

Part way up the stairs, Cassandra slowed and reported, _"A second one of my wolves has passed away. Terrence, I'm going to kill it. It will suffer."_

They continued up the stairs and slowed near the top. They could hear a sucking sound. It was a very familiar sound to Cassandra.

Cassandra said sourly, _"That's a vampire feeding up there." _Then she asked, _"Grenade?"_

The female werewolf pulled out a hand grenade that was painted pink with red hearts and kissing lip marks all over it. The werewolf said, _"This is the last one."_

Cassandra swore softly and then said, _"That one won't affect a vampire.__ Terrence, Darling, we're going in."_

Terrence shouted, _"NO! Wait for me, my darling! I'm at the loading platform. I'll be there shortly."_

Cassandra responded, _"My vampiric natural demanded vengeance, now. Besides, it's bad manners to keep the guest waiting."_

Cassandra and her two remaining fashionable werewolves charged up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------

Seras had just finished sucking out the blood of the last werewolf in her area. She stood and swayed slightly. The world wasn't steady anymore. Reality was bending around her. Seras was drunk from drinking too much blood.

She changed from the hulking werewolf form back to that of human. She changed because she wanted her coat back. It was something that Walter has left her.

To her right, the sound of feet running up the stairs caught her attention.

Seras looked up to see three people. Two snacks… I mean werewolves and a female vampire…

Seras thought, _"I've seen the woman before…. Yes, it was at the toy store. She was a blond haired doll with a shape to die for. A doll that all girls wanted and the doll just delivered herself to me."_

As the new enemies open fire at Seras, she dived to one side and looked straight at Cassandra with crazed eyes

Seras said, "Barbie."


	17. Chap 17: Seras to the Rescue, Part Two

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Cassandra came to the top of the stair, only to see that two of her prized werewolves were dead along with one of Terrence's. It flashed in her mind how much time she spend selecting amongst the most beautiful humans to find this pair. She was there for their transformation into her chipped werewolves. How much time she spend selecting garments and accessories for those two? They were part of her prides and joys. It has all been wasted.

Cassandra still had two remaining werewolves, a male and a female, who were standing at her side.

Her surviving male werewolf had dark chocolate fur that was bushier than almost all werewolves that Cassandra had seen. The fur grew on his arms was longer than the hair on most humans' head. The hair on the male's head braided while the hair on the rest of his body was combed and conditioned to a silky shine. His clothes were skimpy. A very small part of green shorts with a belt to hang personal possessions on, a bag, and that was all. Cassandra never allowed this male for change to giant wolf mode ever since the first time he tried it. He looked too much like a sheepdog, which wasn't to Cassandra's taste. He carried a submachine gun, an UMP40, like it was a toy. It had a clip of thirty 40-caliber shells.

Her remaining female werewolf had blond hair similar to Cassandra's. Because of this Cassandra always made sure that this one was always dressed more conservatively that her other werewolves and herself. Cassandra didn't like the competition, but still it was fun try out new accessories to see how they look on this werewolf, before she would try them out on herself. This one was dressed in a modified version of a blue business suit. Of course, the coat's sleeves are short and slacks were modified into shorts, but she still had to wear a tie. The only thing that this werewolf wore that wasn't decided by Cassandra was the large blue bow she wore to pull back her hair from her face. She carried two large and heavy pistols that were colored blue to match her clothes.

Cassandra was still wearing her partially unbuttoned green coat top with a short skirt that partially covered her voluptuous body. Her long shiny blond hair came down to the middle of her back. She carried her favorite weapons: a 9mm pistol in hand and a silvered Vatican sword that hung at her side. The sword was a gift from the corpse of some holy warrior.

The only other person on this floor was standing up from kneeling over the body of a werewolf of Terrence's. The person was a female with a fair amount of strawberry blond hair that was little bit wild. Her black trench coat and dark sunglasses screamed 'Goth' to Cassandra. But the person's wide and insanely aggressive smile that exposed blood drenched fangs and the streaks of bloods dribbling her chin hinted to Cassandra that she, the intruder, was a vampire.

The intruder hungrily looked over the two werewolves and then looked shocked as she stared at Cassandra.

Cassandra broadcasted, _"Kill it."_

The male let rip with the UMP40 and Cassandra added two of her shots, too. The female werewolf held back from firing, and instead watched everything around them.

The intruder dodged to the side and was hit only four times from initial barrage. The insane grin returned to her face as she stared at Cassandra. The intruder said, "Barbie."

Cassandra continued firing with the wolf-man's adding another burst of rounds.

The female werewolf asked, _"Is she calling you Barbie or is her name Barbie?"_

Cassandra said, "I don't care!"

As the intruder dodged and moved further away, Cassandra could tell that the intruder was not dodging just to throw off their aim. She was dodging individual bullets as they came. But, still, with so many bullets, a few still found their target.

Cassandra cursed out loud, "Damn you! Hurry up and die, Barbie!" Then she said over the network, _"Out of bullets. Reloading."_

As Cassandra dropped the empty clip out of her pistol, the male werewolf added, _"I'm out, too. Going for a reload."_

As he pop the clip out of his UMP40, Seras charged forward. It was at this time that the female werewolf opened up with both her pistols at Seras.

Seras again was forced to dodge backwards and closer to the sun lit stairs going up.

Seras giggled drunkenly, "Barbie? I'm not Barbie, Barbie. You are. I'm Seras of Hellsing. You guys are well trained."

As Cassandra slip a full clip into her pistol, the female werewolf said, _"I'm out. Reloading."_

Then Seras asked something that caused everyone to pause in sudden anxiety. She asked, "Is it my turn yet?"

Cassandra said, "No, and I'll tell you when it is, you stupid freak!"

She started firing again.

Seras merry mode turned sourly. She took a bullet just above her eyes that rocked her head back.

Cassandra proclaimed, "I got her."

Slowly Seras brought she head back to up to level, while slurring out some words, "You shouldn't have called me a freak. Not nice, Barbie. It's my turn now."

Seras reached into her shadow and pulled out a revolver with a much longer than normal cylinder. This revolver didn't hold normal pistol rounds. It held 30-06 rifle cartridges.

Seras remarked, "Non-silver. It won't be too deadly."

The male werewolf sprayed a short burst of slugs in Seras' direction as Cassandra dumped another empty clip. The slugs missed as Seras dove (or was it a drunken fall) to the floor.

There was a deafening crack as Seras fired her revolver at the male werewolf. The wolf-man right shoulder exploded in blood and the impact spun him around. His submachine flew from his right hand.

The female werewolf had just finished reloading, but before she could bring her two pistols to bear on Seras, Seras had already aimed her revolver at the werewolf.

Seras repeated, "You guys shouldn't had called me a freak."

Cassandra, who was still reaching for a full clip, cursed, "We will be avenged, Hellsing scum."

Before Seras could squeezed on her trigger, shots rang out. Eight silver slugs lanced through Seras' body. Terrence and his two werewolves had just arrived with gun blazing.

Terrence broadcasted, _"The cavalry has arrive."_

---------------------------------------

Seras fell backwards against the concrete outside rail of the stairs leading up. Through her soused mind, the perception of pain was finally coming to the surface. Ken has arrived to save his Barbie. How romantic. But Seras didn't expect commando Ken to show up… Or is that Secret Agent Ken since he is wearing a suit instead of camouflage… If I collect Secret Agent Ken and Barbie, where do I have to go to collect Malibu Ken and Barbie?

She stopped moving as a battle started within her mind between the three new werewolves arrivals to her mind met the four older werewolf inhabitants. She thought to them, _"Will you guy be quiet? You're giving me a headache!"_

The firing had stop, so Seras cracked her eyes open. From little what her saw of her own body, she was a mess. Her left leg didn't seem to be connected to herself anymore, but she still feels it. The Ken, Barbie and their… friends… or are the wolves just their accessories… They have stop firing, but one of the recently arrived male wolves was pulling out a fat little pistol. It's a… Flare Gun! They had shot me with a flare gun earlier! I don't like that, not at all.

With a sudden surge of effort, Seras half jumped/half flowed over the rail and onto the stairs. The Barbie and friends had started to fire again. She thought, _"Did I get hit that time?"_

She could see the sunlight at the top of the stair and headed towards it. There was a bright light from the room below followed by cursing. Seras giggled and walk back down.

----------------------------------------

Terrence and friends had empty more bullets into Seras than what could have killed a normal chipped vampire twenty times over. Her unmoving body rested against the outside of the rail's siding. The concrete siding hid the upward stairs from their view.

Terrence called out, _"Enough. We can't afford to waste anymore ammunition on a corpse."_

Cassandra complained, _"She is not dead, yet. Her body hasn't decay to dust."_

Terrence replied with a grin, _"Then we won't waste our valuable silver bullets; we'll use a flare and burn her to ashes. Brandon, please do us the honor of torching this creature."_

Brandon, who was one of Terrence's wolves, pulled out a flare gun. He spoke, _"Terrence, this is the last flare we have."_

Terrence replied, _"Then if we meet any foes in the dark tunnels, you'll have to depend on Cassandra and my eyes instead of a flare. Do it, my good sir."_

As Brandon release the safety on the gun, Cassandra said with a note of terror, _"She's looking at us! Shoot her now! Shoot Now!"_

The mangled mess that was Seras heaved over the railed to the safety of the stairs on the other side of the concrete siding, as bullets riddled its exterior. There was the cough of the flare gun firing and the unlit flare missed Seras and bounced off of siding.

Terrence broadcasted, _"Crap! Cover your eye-"_

The flare exploded into brilliant light, blinding both the vampires and all the werewolves. They continued to cover the stair's area with gunfire, to keep the intruder from popping up and firing back.

The male werewolf with the submachine called out, _"Out. I'm reloading."_

Several more calls of _"Out"_ came and the gunfire ceased as they blindly search themselves for more ammunition.

Terrence called out, _"Cease firing and use your werewolf's hearing to find her."_

The bright flare finally sputtered out.

Seras' drunken voice called out, "I'm bored. Come and get me. Yoo-who, I'm over here."

The blind crew started to fire again, and the noise eliminated their hearing as a means to find Seras. And the smell of gunpowder (actually cordite) overpowered any other scent in the air.

The three dead bodies of the werewolves that Seras had drained earlier started to stir. These newly created ghouls came to their feet and started to slowly amble toward the firing group from their left and from behind.

A male werewolf ghoul grabbed the one with UMP40 and spun the victims' back toward him. The UMP40 sprayed bullets as the werewolf was turned, hitting several of his allies.

Terrence took two rounds in the gut; Cassandra's female wolf took three rounds and fell down bleeding; And Terrence's male, Brandon, took a round to the head and he, too, fell.

Terrence and Cassandra's networks erupted into a bedlam of voices. "I'm Hit." "Help." "Something's on me." "Protect me."

Seras, upon seeing that some her possible new addition were about to leave this life prematurely, acted. She fired the remaining five bullets from her 30-06 pistol. One round shattered the UMP40; a rifle received another one, Cassandra got hit in her right arm, Terrence and his last female werewolf each took a round in their right shoulders.

The remaining two ghouls were drawn by the smell of blood and attacked Cassandra and last standing female werewolf.

Seras briefly dove within her own mind and shoved three newly acquired enemy werewolf spirits into one of the dark corners of her mind and closed the door to them.

She got complains from her four spirit wolves: "Hey, you're ruining our fun", "I was winning" and "Can I take control of your body in the outside world next time?"

Seras spoke, "We got a go out and capture Barbie and Ken."

Millie said, "See, I told you she was plastered."

Seras left her mind world and returned to the real one.

As she regained the view of her surrounding, she saw that her opponents had finally started to get their vision back. Two of the werewolves were bloody and down on the ground; the male with a head wound stirred as his tried to focus his eyes. Two of her ghouls where fighting a male and female werewolf. Being ghouls, their strength had increased, but because of their newly attained ghoul state, their immense healing capability was reduced. Those were even battles, but Cassandra didn't fare so well. The ghoul on her was overpowering her. Its claws took chunks out of her shoulder, hip and leg.

With one gesture of Seras' hand, the ghoul on Cassandra collapsed.

Seras attention turned to the wound Terrence and the pistol in his left hand.

The gun fired and Seras' throat erupted in blood. Seras was going to say, "You shouldn't had call me a freak", but without vocal cords, all she could do was gurgled.

Seras unleashed her wolves while she thought to them, _"Make them into my guests. Leave Barbie alone."_

Two of Seras' dark wolves leapt at Terrence while the other two went after the wounded ones on the ground. The wolves had the head and front legs of normal wolves, but from their chest back there was only a long black tentacle that was attached to Seras black trench coat. Terrence's left arm and right leg were held by Seras' spirit wolves, which suck on his diminishing blood.

Seras smiled a large hungry smile as she approached Terrence and approached his neck. The wound on her throat faded away.

Terrence felt Seras' undead breathe on his neck. He wondered, _"Is she trying to scare me by pretending to need to breath. Bitch!"_

Seras' body shook, as a holy sword was plunge into her ribs from her right side. Cassandra had finally drawn the sword she was carrying and had attack Seras.

She coughed blood. Cassandra released the sword's hilt and dodge backwards as both wolf-heads that were on Terrence snapped at her. As Seras stumbled back to the up-going stairs, all four of her wolves retreated to the area around Seras and hovered protectively.

Cassandra held her hand out toward the UMP40 on the ground and it jumped fifteen feet into her hand. She turned to look at Seras, but Seras had already retreated up the stairs.

Cassandra fired the submachine twice: one burst into the side of the ghoul attacking a male werewolf and the second into the ghoul fighting a female werewolf.

Cassandra broadcasted, _"Terrence, the intruder is trapped between us down here and the sunlight on the surface… Terrence?"_

Terrence didn't answer.

There were only ashes of clothes left of Terrence on the floor. The two werewolves on the ground didn't move either; they were dead.

"Terrence", shrieked Cassandra. "No… No… NO!"

The female living werewolf, who used to belong to Terrence said in a panic, _"Lady Cassandra, please take ownership of my chips before they time out. Please!"_

Cassandra replied, _"Of course, Terrence's wolves are always welcomed on my network. I'll stamp my identification code on your chips. I won't let you perish."_

There was a scream of agony that came from the stairs going up.

Cassandra hissed, _"Now is time for revenge."_

-----------------------------------------------

Seras stumbled up the stairs. The extra dose of blood caused her to further lose her grip on reality, but the pain kept pulling her back. She stopped and grabbed the hilt of the sword that was impaled into her. The wolf heads around her snapped at the air, but avoided the sword. She didn't notice the holy sword's handle and guard were coated with rubber. She did notice was the pain it caused when she pulled it out. She screamed in pain.

She took the offending item and tossed it further up the stairs. She muttered, "Bad, Barbie, Bad. Don't worry, Ken. Barbie will be with you soon."

Seras sank downward into the stairs and vanished from view.

-------------------------------------------------

Cassandra limped in the direction of the stairs, with the last two werewolves with her. The wolves, one of each gender, were healing the damage they have received from the ghouls, although the silver bullet wounds still bled. Cassandra didn't have the same regenerative capabilities. Even though she didn't bleed, the wounds she had received would take weeks to heal. She needed to become a higher-level vampire to get the faster healing ability.

The male werewolf got a revolver back, while the female got her old FAMAS, a French assault rifle, back. Cassandra had picked up a pair of pistols from one of her deceased wolves.

The two werewolves jumped in front of the stairs' entry only to see empty stairs with Cassandra's sword near the top of the stairs.

The male asked, _"Do you think that the intruder went crazy? Did she run into the sunlight, turned into ashes and the sword fell back into the stairs?"_

Cassandra replied, _"Good guess. I don't see any other explanation."_

They advanced up the stairs, the two werewolves in front and Cassandra was behind them.

They crept upwards stopping frequently and listened. Half way up the stair the female wolf broadcasted, _"The fresh scent of the monster ends here."_

Cassandra said, _"Impossible. Search for a hidden door."_

Each wolf checked a wall of the stair, and after a bit both wolves shook their heads 'no'.

The wolves again advanced up the stairs with Cassandra following. Behind Cassandra, Seras floated up out of the concrete of the stairs. A big mad grin was pasted on her face with a revolver in each hand. Her spirit wolves floated next around her.

Seras said out loud, "Barbie."

As Cassandra and her werewolves whirled around, Seras' two revolvers fired. Both wolves took a slug as Seras' spirit wolves charged at them.

Cassandra fired both pistols at Seras as two of the spirit-wolves bit down, one on each arm.

The hits into Seras' chest didn't change her grin at all. She fired again, ignoring Cassandra and striking the werewolves again. As Cassandra struggled against the jaws of the spirit-wolves, there was a burst of bullets from the female werewolf that ripped into Seras.

Seras second two spirit-wolves attacked the werewolves with their fangs.

Seras's wolves held Cassandra's arms still as Seras stepped forward.

Cassandra cursed, "Damn you, bitch." Then she spat into Seras' face.

That only caused Seras grin to widen even further. Seras leaned forward and sunk her fangs into Cassandra's throat.

-------------------------------------------------------

Richard Hellsing the third was worried. There was echoes of gunfire that came from the northern hallway. Obviously the fashionable vampires had run into something tougher than they expected.

Within his own cage, Christine had calmed down and merely pacing in her human form. In his werewolf form, Harry stood absolutely still his hands placed together behind his waist. Richard was worried; what Christine was doing was normal for a werewolf, but for Harry while looking the calmer of the two, was the one more likely to explode.

Richard's unconscious human soldier hasn't improved, but he wasn't any worse.

Against the far side of the cage, two dozen ragged humans huddled. Between Richard's group and those humans, two persons, stood and acted like they were protecting the others. They were a red hair man with thick side burns and an olive skin woman with shoulder length hair that was parted in the middle. These two in dirty torn clothes whispered among themselves as they kept an eye on the Hellsing crew.

Richard turned his attention to the other occupied cage. Werewolves of varying ages, from four to forty, were nervously snapping and growling within their prison. All of them were no longer wearing a human shape but now towered in their wolf-man forms.

Between the cages, the three fake Five Roses werewolves were also showing signs of nervousness. The echoes of the gunfire had ceased.

As all sides waited, the sounds of gunfire did not renew.

Silent minutes passed.

Suddenly all werewolf became quite. Richard whispered to Christine, "What's happening?"

Harry's sharp hearing caught the question. He growled back an answer in the werewolf tongue.

Christine translated, "There is a person talking in the hallway, Boss."

Richard strained to hear the voice. Slowly words became audible. It was voice of a female singer: A very drunken female singer.

"Happy and, uh, glorious, Long to rain, I mean 'reign', over us: God save the Queen."

Then the voice said to an unseen person, "Shut Up! I can too sing well. You just know good singing when you heard it! … I don't care if there is a King now and no Queen… You guys are so mean to me."

Two of the guards, the fake Five Roses ones, started to run toward the hall, but then stopped to stare at the third ones who stayed behind. The third one, who had earlier bragged about killing all of those Hellsing and Five Roses members, shook his head and refused to advance toward the voice. The bully was a coward.

The other two werewolf guards turned away with disgusted looked on their faces. They dropped their dart rifles and drew out handguns. They advanced slowly forward and then leapt into the mouth of the tunnel, vanishing from Richard's sight.

The unknown voice said, "Oh… Hi, do you know where everyone is at?"

The sound of pistol fire erupted from the hall. It continued for many shoots and just as quickly, it became quiet.

The voice cheerfully said, "Miss me… no, I think you hit me once… twice… Ok, you guys had shot me a bunch of times."

Again there shots were fired and then it became quiet. The last werewolf guard, the bully, turned and ran in the direction of the southern hallway. As he ran he started his change into a giant wolf. Clothes fell away from his has started to run on all fours.

Two shots rang out from the hallway and the guard fell. Another shot and the werewolf stopped moving.

The female voice said, "Sorry, but I kind just reacted. I hope you were one of the bad guys."

Seras walked into center train terminal room. Her trench jacket looked perfectly fine, with the Hellsing Security Agency badges showing. But one of the lenses was missing from her dark sunglasses was missing, showing the bright red iris of her staring right eyes.

A board toothy grin returned to her face as she cages. She said, "Ohh, birdie cages."

Richard, the Hellsing members, and all the humans within that cage looked on in shock. The werewolf cage exploded in curses of: **"A Damn Vampire"**, **"Bloody Blood Sucker"**, and **"Hellsing Ghoul"**.

Seras frowned. She said, "Don't call me a ghoul!"

Richard Hellsing exclaimed, "You're dead, Seras. How could you be here?"

Seras paused before she answered with a question, "Because I walk here?"

Richard said, "But you got turned into muck How- Never mind. Seras, find the key to this cell."

Seras straightened up and saluted. She said, "Yes, sir. Mister Hellsing, sir. Yes find the key to theses birdcages. Here Birdie! Here Birdie!"

Richard asked, "What are you doing?"

Seras smiled. "Looking for birdie who might have the keys for the birdie cages."

Richard said in exasperated voice, "Check the bodies for the keys. Seras, are you drunk?"

"No, Sir! Mr. Hellsing, Sir! Sir… sir. I'm sloshed, juiced, wasted and more than slightly tipsy. But I am not drunk."

As Seras bent over to check the discarded clothing of the dead giant wolves, Richard asked, "What's the difference?"

Seras pulled out a key ring out the wolf's bag, filled with various keys and somethings that she didn't recognize as keys. She replied with a giggle, "If I was drunk on duty, me would have to arrest myself and throw I in jail... I don't think I said that right."

Christine whispered to Richard, "Is she safe to be around?"

Richard nodded and said loudly, "Seras, bring those keys here. Hurry before those vampires come back."

Seras stepped up to the cage and handed Richard the key ring. Harry stepped up to were Seras was at, poke both his furry hands between the cage's bars and started to search under her coat.

Seras jumped backwards and said in embarrassment, "Hey, that tickles."

Harry growled something and Christine translated, "He found no guns under her jacket."

Richard started to try various keys. He said, "Seras, go and get a gun and watch for the return of those vampires."

Seras said, "The Barbie and Ken vampires?" She pulled the 30-06 revolver from under her coat and empty the spent cartridges into left hand."

Richard asked, "Do you mean the vampires in expensive clothes?"

Christine said the Harry, "You said she didn't have any gun? You're getting sloppy, Harry."

Seras said, "They're gone. I had drunk their blood." She plunged her left hand with the empty shell into her jacket and started to search around.

Richard founded a key that fit the lock. The lock clicked open.

Richard said, "Then guard against their wolves."

Seras pulled out six shells and started to load the gun. She said, "They're gone, too."

Richard opened the cage's door and stepped out. "What? Impossible! What about the werewolves who were pretending to be some of my soldiers?"

"Oh, I didn't drink their blood. They're just plain dead the normal way. But- But- I'm so sorry! One of the machine men is dead."

Richard came to a stop. Harry and Christine came out the cage. Harry was carrying the unconscious soldier. Richard said, "Damn the bloody hell. What about the other cyborg?"

Seras said meekly, "I took him up to the truck."

Christine held out her hand to Seras and said, "Give me the gun."

Seras gave a drunken smile of victory and said, "Not until you say the magic word."

Christine snapped, "What the-" Christine paused a bit and looked like she had a headache. She finally said, "Seras, PLEASE give me the gun. Ok?"

Seras grinned in delight. "Sure. And don't shoot me this time."

As Seras handed Christine the revolver, Richard said, "Don't shoot anyone who is not a direct threat to us."

Christine stared at the caged Five Roses members and families; She especially locked eyes with Sandy. Christine complained, "But, boss-"

Richard interrupted, "You heard me. And stop calling me 'boss'. Call me either Mr. Hellsing or Sir. Not 'Boss'. Ok, Christine?"

"Yes, Boss."

The Five Roses people became quiet. Their enemy, the Hellsings, can now kill them without needing to come within striking distance. They were all going to die stuck in a cage and unable to fight back.

A growl rumbled in the throat of David, the werewolf with black fur and wearing a leather vest. He was a leader and he never felt so helpless.

Sandy growled out, "Hey, Red. You stupid fat ass. You and me fight right now. No guns and no tricks."

Christine snapped back, "You! I'll-"

Richard cut in, "Christine, Harry, you two will escort the prisoners out of here. Do it NOW!"

Christine, though she was still human, growled. She finally said, "Right!"

Richard said to the group of humans, "You people, get out of there and we get you to the surface. Our next stop will be the Docklands."

There came a fearful mumbling of, "Vampire", "Werewolves", and "We're all going to die".

Richard sighed and said, "Seras, please move away from the cage. Your bright cheery smile is…"

Seras continued Richard's statement with a giggle, "Scaring the poop out of them. Yes, Mr. Hellsing. Can I call you Boss?"

"No, you may not."

"Ok." Seras wandered off toward the mouth of the southern hallway.

The unknown red hair man and the olive skin woman advance out of the cage and stopped in front of Richard. The rest of the humans slowly advanced behind those two.

Richard asked, "Yes?"

The man had bushy red sideburns and had his hair tied back into a ponytail. His noses looked like it was broken at least twice. He was of average height and was slightly overweight. He said, "My name is Trevor O'Kelley. And this lovely lady is Pallas Fikias."

The lady with the olive colored skin was a slightly smaller than most women and she was wiry. Her shoulder length black hair was parted down the middle. She had a thin three-inch scar on the left side of her face. She said, "Hello, Mr. Hellsing. We have heard of you. Can you guarantee that your monsters won't attack these poor people?"

Richard replied, "My wolves are a part of my people and they work with my human troops all the time… Just stay away form the blond vampire with the big smile. Now, get out of here, all of you."

Christine called out, "Follow me."  
Then she form became that of a werewolf.

Christine headed out through the northwards passageway with Harry following. He was still carrying the unconscious Hellsing soldier.

The red head Trevor said and said, "Ok, folks. Let's follow the nice little werewolf couple. Come on, now."

Under the urging of Pallas and him, the two dozen humans slowly head out of the room.

This left only Richard, Seras, and the caged 'Five Roses' members in the room.

Richard muttered quietly, "What am I going to do with those mangy blokes?"

---------------------------------------------

Within the cage, David surveyed his fellow prisoners. There was Sandy, her younger sister June, four warriors and two families, the Millers and the Kennedys. All were in their werewolf forms. They were angry. They were filled with anxiety. They were fearful. And the Millers were missing their son: Charlie.

Outside of the cage, the Hellsing leader just stared at them. His pet vampire also stared, but it was the southern hallway that kept her attention. As far as he could tell, the vampire gave her only weapon away.

A growl started once again deep in his throat. Sandy asked in frustration, **"Are we just going to sit here and get killed?"**

Seras said cheerfully without looking back to the wolves, "If you ask Mr. Hellsing real nicely, he might let you go."

The shocked werewolves became mute. Richard said, "Seras, don't make any promises on my behalf."

His face harden and he said, "Now, will one of you Five Roses blokes change into something I can talk with?"

David, with embarrassment, whispered to Sandy, **"You got my clothes?"**

Sandy replied, **"My, you're a modest one. Yeah, I do."**

June quickly changed to her human form and raged, "We will never surrender to you murdering-"

Eight voices yelled out in her cage, **"JUNE!"**

June glanced back and said, "What?"

The elder Miller woman also changed. She said, "Mr. Hellsing, I know that you're going to execute the lot of us, but our children are innocent. I beg you, Mr. Hellsing, please let our children live."

Richard face lost its hardness. He said, "We don't make war on children, nor on civilians. Hell, we're only an escort agency. After what that damn werewolf said about instigating fights between you mugs and us, I don't know what to do anymore."

David slipped in his shirt and growled, **"Translate this: I don't trust anyone who had raid our village and kill our children. And I never will."**

Both Seras and June started to repeat his words and stopped.

June muttered, "Damn Vampire."

Seras turned her face and revealed her fang filled smile. "Please, go ahead."

Seras turned her attention back to the southern hall and June continued to translate David's statement.

Richard frowned and said, "It wasn't us. I don't know where you people lives. And I'm not the army. Like I said, we only escort convoys."

David put on a pair of elastic pants and transformed. He said, "So, what now, Hellsing?"

Richard replied, "Well, I don't trust you folks, too. So, I was thinking that two of your non-combatant people could come with me, collect the child Charlie, and then they can return here with the keys. How is that?"

David said tensely, "No! Not acceptable. These tunnels are dangerous for civilians."

Seras spoke up while not looking back to them, "Mr. Hellsing, you can't do that."

Mr. Hellsing said, "Don't tell me what to do, Seras. If you want to work for me, then you'll do what I say."

Seras reached under her trench coat and pulled out an assault rifle. Richard thought, _"How did she hide that under there?"_

Seras turned to face them. Her grin betrayed her still blood drunk state, but she looked more aggressive now. She said, "Mr. Hellsing, Sir, you don't understand. The chipped vampires and werewolves, that I had killed, were all on various networks. Their masters know of what I had done. Millie tells me that this place is one of their secret places. They'll kill us to keep it secret and they'll be here, soon. Sir Hellsing, you will have to either leave the Roses caged or release them. In that cage, they will be slaughtered. If you release them, the Roses may attack any Hellsing personal that they see. What will you do, Richard?"

Richard looked and asked weakly, "Who is Millie?"

One of Seras' eyes can be seen behind the broken lens. The white of that eye was actually pink now. Seras replied, "Millie was an earlier meal of mine."

Richard shuttered and his face went pale.

David said with distaste, "Hellsing! For the lives of our civilians and their children, I ask for a truce."

Richard hesitated.

Five shots rang from the southern hall, punching holes through Seras' back.

Seras said excitedly, "Yes! They are here!"


	18. Chap 18: Seras to the Rescue, Part Three

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

In the old Hellsing mansion, Gwenllian Hellsing, in her military fatigues and had a small backpack, worked with another cyborg to the clean up and to search the old secret library. She was stacking up books that were dumped on the floor by the last visit of the Hellsing's werewolves. Her blue right eye checked out each title before she stacked it with the rest. Her metallic left eye showed no visible activity.

She sighed, "These books are all about either hocus pocus, imaginary creatures, dead secret societies or stories of the past that didn't happened. As my husband would say: Nothing, but rubbish. Phillip, have you found anything?"

The other cyborg was a male metal plating over large sections of his body. There wasn't the slightest bit of flesh on any of his four limbs. His head had no hair and he was frequently called chrome-dome. He replied, "I found one notebook from a 'Arthur Hellsing', but nothing yet from Integra."

Gwen said, "Keep looking."

As they continued to examine and stack books, the empty bookcase next to Gwen briefly shuttered. Gwen glanced at it and then shrugged. She looked back down at the books that she was kneeling over.

The bookcase silently and slowly tipped forward until it started to fall on it own. Without looking, Gwen reached up and stopped the heavy bookcase from falling. She gently, but forcefully pulled it back upright and against the wall.

Phillip asked, "How many time has that happened?"

Gwen continued to go through the book on the floor. "Six times the shelves tried to fall on me and eight times on you. Why? Do you think that this house is haunted by the ghost of Integra Hellsing?"

Both cyborgs laughed out loud.

Gwen said, "Seriously now, this old place must had shifted its foundation over the years. The walls have probably a slight lean to them."

Phillip said, "It's still weird that the only ones to fall are the ones that could hits us."

Gwen smirked, "It's only coincidence; nothing more."

Gwen found an interesting photo album of Integra Hellsing taken by a Walter Ddollneazz. She stuffed it into her backpack.

The shelf next to Phillip started to fall. Phillip stopped it easily with his left hand as he held a book in his right. He said, "It's up to nine for me now."

As he pushed the bookcase back upright, the safety bucket on his belt knife came undone. The knife slid out of it stealth and hovered. Then it flew straight at Gwen.

-----------------------------------

In the yard in front of the old Hellsing manor, two jeeps were parked. Two human Hellsing guards lounged against the side of one of the vehicles. They lazily held their rifles.

The main doors of the mansion were damage: one door was leaned while the other was knocked out of the frame.

From inside the building, gunshots echoed. The two guards became alert and one spoke into device on the back of his wrist, "Mrs. Hellsing, what's happening?"

There was a distant shout from within the building. Both guards glanced at each other, nodded and then charged the doorway. They came into the house's two story tall main lobby. From the second story hallway at the top of the stairs, there came shouting and the sounds of running feet.

From that hallway came Gwen and Phillip running in a panic. Flying through the air behind them were several books that swooped down and pelted them. Behind the books, two the bookcases flew through the air.

Both the cyborgs came down the stairs in huge leaping strides, while the two guard men start to fire at the bookcases.

Gwen yelled, "Run!"

The guard turned and ran with Gwen and Phillip following them. They came out the doorway and into the outside sun. A few books were thrown out after them.

Gwen and crew can to a stop next to the vehicles. Nothing followed them out into the open.

Phillip muttered, "Ghosts."

Gwen had frown and said, "There is no such thing as a ghost. It must be some weird magnetic type event that did this."

Gwen cell phone rang. Gwen pulled it out answered, "Gwenllian Hellsing here."

The Hellsing phone operator Vanessa said, "Mrs. Hellsing, I've just got a report that Mr. Hellsing had been taken prisoner near the old Royal Exchange."

Gwen cursed, "Damn it. Anything else?"

Vanessa replied, "You daughter seem to have known about Mr. Hellsing's capture before we found out about it. She seem to think that your husband been hit by some kind of dart and then he woke up in a cage next to some bad werewolves."

Gwen responded, "Alice had been having odd dream ever since that vampire Seras scared my little girl. Get someone to take care of her, and assemble eight soldiers. I'm going to try a rescue."

------------------------------------------------

With only her right hand, Seras fired her assault rifle, like a pistol, down the southern hallway. There were four close enemies that she could see and more in the distance. She grinned madly as she received more shots from the enemy. Her left reached into her coat to search for the next instrument of destruction. She wondered, _"Will it be one of Walter's guns? One of the ones from the Hellsing gunsmith, or something she had scrounged off of the dead from the last fight. Oh, those two grenades look nice. I wonder what the pink one with the red hearts and lip marks does?"_

She finally pulled out a pistol.

Richard fumbled at the lock with the keys. All of the gunfire so far was directed at his insane vampire member, Seras, who wasn't even dodging. The cage itself was not in the direct line of fire, so Mr. Hellsing couldn't see what Seras was up against. Finally the lock clicked and opened.

Alucard whispered to Seras, _"Seras, it's time to leave. You have a more important mission to accomplish. Can't you feel the numbers of enemies coming? This is just the beginning and you cannot win this fight. Find my master and come to wake me. Together, we will have the joy of blood and carnage. Leave these pathetic Richard Hellsing descendents to their fate."_

Seras replied, _"Master…"_

"_Yes, Police Girl?"_

"…_Alucard?"_

It's been a long time since Seras called him 'Alucard'. Puzzled, he asked, _"Yes, Seras Victoria?"_

"_PISS OFF!"_

Seras started to fire her pistol left handed and with one swift motion, threw the assault rifle back into her coat. She reached for the regular grenade.

There was stunned silent from Alucard, and then he started laughing. His laugher became louder and louder inside of Seras' mind.

The pin flew off of the grenade and Seras tossed it hard into the hallway. As the grenade flew down the hall, it slowed down and started back toward Seras. Seras concentrated on the grenade to shove it back down the hall, but some other vampire tried to telekinetically push it to Seras. The grenade finally blew up next to some jury-rigged power cables that ran the length of the hall. The lights went out, along with some howls of agony.

Seras continued to fire.

Alucard tried a different tact. _"My child, I'm so proud of you. You have started of the path to claim your vampire's heritage."_

Seras responded with a stunned, _"What?"_

"Seras, you have locked away several of your newest victims into your mind's darkness. Your enemies deserve the madness of having their senses deprived. Well done, Seras. You should stay here and add new victims for your torturous entertainment."

From deep in the hallway there was the cough of a flare gun. Seras spotted the projectile and with a thought, slammed it into the hall's wall. It exploded with brilliant light that blinded everyone within that passageway.

Alucard said, _"Now that the attack is slowed, you should press your attack against overwhelming odds or you could leave here and go to the surface."_

In her mind, Seras reached out and seized Millie. With effort, she slammed Millie into her own body.

Seras quickly said, _"Millie, you got control. I'll be back. Bye."_

Seras vanished into the deep recesses of her own mind.

Millie looked out through Seras' eyes and said with Seras' mouth, "Oh, crap!"

------------------------------------------------

In the darkness, Terrence shouted, "HELLO. ANYONE THERE?"

He has been calling out for it seems to be for hours. He continued wandering and calling.

Suddenly, from his right, an annoyed male voice said, "I can hear you, pretty boy."

Sitting there was a sitting man in an expensive suit. He has dark hair with a thin beard and mustache.

Terrence asked, "Who are you, sir?"

A man studied him and then said, "My name is Larry. That was quite a sorry show you blokes put on out there."

Terrence frowned. "Larry, if you want to remain healthy, I suggest that you answer my questions."

Larry started laughing.

Terrence said with deadly seriousness, "There is nothing to be amused about. I suggest you show me proper respect, human."

Larry spoke with an arrogant smile, "You stupid punk. I'm a second level vampire. And you even can't threaten me in here. We're all dead; killed and drained by that bitch Seras. I bet your entire mob is wandering in this darkness."

"Where are my lady friend and our wolves?"

"They are probably somewhere around here. I imagine that your lady friend Cassandra is ok, but your wolves are going quite mad right now. Werewolves can't put up with losing their senses in this void."

"How do you know her name?"

"Listen real closely, not with your ears, but with your mind. You can hear them calling, Terry old boy. Well, it not often that others end up in my prison. We've been locked away far from the Seras' consciousness and her other servants."

"So, what do we do?"

"You'll go and collect your friends. We'll attack Seras as soon as she opens the door to this place."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Seras walked into the center of her mind. Some of the people in her mind were playing card with the decks she had created earlier… Betting the toys that she had made for the kids there. The children watched from one side with nothing to play with.

Seras snapped, "Give those toys back to the kids!"

One of the card player muttered, "You can't have a decent card game without nothing to bet."

Seras grumbled, "Give them back, or I send to the same place where I put Larry all the time."

As the card players tossed the toys back to (and at) the kids, Seras wondered, _"What accessories should I make for Barbie and Ken?"_

With her thoughts, Seras created, before herself, clothes, shoes, combs and jewelry. There were mirrors of various sizes along with various stuffed toy cats and dogs.

Seras nodded with satisfaction. That satisfaction lasted until the bored spirits of her mind descended upon the items, briefly fought over them, and then ran off in different directions carrying the stuff away.

Seras stared in drunken disbelief.

A male voice behind her said, **"I kind of expected that to happen."**

Seras turned to see three of her werewolves: Vince and… what were their names… oh, yeah, Paul and Nora, former chipped werewolves of Larry's. They were all in their massive man-wolf forms and towered from 6 foot 4 inches to 6 foot 9 inches tall.

Seras whined, "They took all my stuff that I had made for Barbie."

Both the males looked at Nora. Nora gave a 'Who? Me?' look back at them.

Nora sighed and said to Seras, **"Look, dear, all those people needed something to entertain themselves with."**

Seras pouted, "But my Barbie stuff…"

Nora said, **"I bet that after practicing making that, you can make much better stuff for… 'Barbie' this time."**

Seras nodded with a lopsided smile. "You're right." And with that, she created more expensive looking items that glittered and shined.

Paul growled, **"Just more junk."**

Vince nodded.

Seras opened a door to recesses of her mind on the other side of the items. Out of the doorway charged, Larry, Terrence, Cassandra, and the fashionable group of werewolves call the fashion squad.

Seras wondered, _"Why did they have four males and only three females?"_

Seras' three werewolves growled while Larry shouted, "Seize her."

Terrence strangely felt a breeze on his legs as he ran at Seras. He glanced down to see that he was no longer in his carefully selected suit, but he was now wearing a soccer uniform. An outrage scream caught his attention. He turned his head to see Cassandra was now wearing some sort of American cheerleader outfit with a big 'UK' inscribed on the front. She quickly threw two fluffy things, which he believed were called pom-poms, to the floor. In fact all of their male werewolves were wearing soccer uniforms and all the ladies were dressed like Cassandra.

The carefully crafted beauty of their entire group was ruined.

Cassandra was berserk.

The still plastered Seras started to say, "Barbie and Ken, I hope-"

Seras became buried in the pile of biting, punching, and clawing mound of people. Her own three wolves had joined the battle, but Seras wasn't sure if they were there to help her or they fought just to have something to do.

Seras was annoyed. She wasn't annoyed because they were inflicting wounds on her or that they had the intent to remove her head from her shoulders. That was normal. No, Seras was annoyed because they weren't fawning over the accessories that she had worked so hard to create for them.

Seras' eyes spotted the faint haze of a mind control implant: it looks like a slight translucent scar that hovered near the head of the she-wolf chewing on Seras' left arm. Seras concentrated and the scar dissolved. Seras could hear the words of the commands. They were of loyalty to the owning vampire and what worms human being truly were, but there was nothing else. Normally there would be several more implanted controlling commands in a werewolf.

Seras puzzled on why this was an almost uncontrolled werewolf. Then as the she-wolf paused and then continued her attack on Seras, Seras thought, _"Maybe these wolves are really loyal to Barbie and Ken, even without being forced to be."_

As Seras's left arm was chewed off, Seras rid the rest of the fashion squad's werewolves of their controls. Seras was amused that the attack continued for it meant that there was true friendship between the members the Barbie and Ken group.

As the attackers started to tear Seras' head and right leg off, she concentrated on Barbie's floating scar. Seras drunkenly giggled with anticipation. Opened up another vampire's scar meant freeing the people trapped in the void within it and allowing them to move more freely about in Seras' mind. It also meant removing a lot of the vampire's strength and it seems that Seras' strength would increase, too.

Seras concentrated and Barbie's (Cassandra's) scar tore and from it poured the victims that she had taken the blood of.

Not only did normal human souls come out, but also a very irate raven-hair female punk vampire along with four of her punk dressed werewolves. She tore into Barbie.

The fight just got more complicated.

Seras thought, _"If Barbie had sucked the soul of another vampire, I wondered if Ken had done the same thing? Is she a part of the Barbie toy set that I'm collecting?"_

Seras ripped Ken's (Terrence's) floating scar apart. She grinned with delight.

---------------------------------------

Before Seras' dove into her mind, Richard unhooked the open lock from the door of the cage that held the Five Roses people. He quickly backed away as the door slowly swung open. He glanced at Seras who was firing her guns into the hallway, followed by a grenade. So many holes drilled through her and she was unaffected.

Richard wondered, _"What kind of super vampire is she? Definitely a very powerful monster."_

June muscled her way pass her sister Sandy while saying, **"It's revenge time."**

David quickly grabbed her right ear with his human hand. He said, "It's truce time. I offered it and he had let us out. Are you trying to dishonor me, little June?"

There was an explosion in the southern hallway followed the lights going out.

June looked back and whined to her older sister, **"Sandy?"**

Sandy responded sourly, **"I don't like it, too. We'll do as David says. Don't argue any further. I might change my mind."**

Suddenly the southern hall lit up from a flare.

Seras' voice said, "Oh, crap!"

Richard was perplexed. Seras' voice didn't have a drunken or an aggressive tone. He asked, "Seras, what the problem?"

She responded, "Seras just went for a trip into her crazy head to set things right, Ricky baby. I'm Millie, your hostess for the moment and I Don't Have Any Of Seras' Damn Powers! We've got to run!"

As the werewolves poured out of their cage, Richard said, "I thought you said you had killed her, Seras. What is this all about?"

"It's like I said, Ricky-poo. Maybe I can get Alucard to give me some of Seras' arsenal. HEY, all you guys leave NOW! They're sending an army up here! These are just the forward troop."

A couple of blindly fired shots came from the southern hall. One werewolf girl screamed and fell. She whimpered in pain.

Sandy started toward the southern tunnel and Seras/Millie yelled, "If you fight now, then we stay and die. Hurry up and carry the kid away. Ricky-dude, you're going ahead of us to tell the Hellsing folks not to shoot us."

Richard stared at her for a bit and nodded. He jogged into the northern hall.

June complained, **"Our hostage is getting away."**

David just growled as he resumed his wolf-man form.

As the group quickly carried the wounded to the north, Millie said out loud to no one near her, "ALUCARD! I know you can hear me, you dumb bastard. Give me some of Seras' guns. Can you hear me Alucard? Or do I have to come and kick your ass, leech!"

Then she muttered, "Great. The bastard is laughing at me."

As the went north, Sandy looked worried and David said, **"I think she has been shot in the head once too often."**

June added, **"I think she took a full clip from a machine gun to what she calls a brain."**

As they crossed into hallway, Seras/Millie's coat budged and a panicky Millie quickly reached with both hands into it.

With a frantic blur of hands, Mille ended up with a rifle being held under each arm, a pistol in teeth, a revolver in her left hand, and the pink grenade in her right.

She muttered around the pistol in her teeth, "I bet you thought that that was funny, Alucard. Bastard!"

The werewolves could hear the faint sounds of laughter carried in the air.

Sandy whimpered, **"This is not good."**

David shook his head and pulled a rifle from under Seras/Millie's right arm.

Millie complained, "Hey!"

A male werewolf of the group grabbed the second one. Sandy quickly pulled one from between Millie's teeth and June snatch the one from Seras/Millie's left hand. Mille was left only with the grenade.

Millie complained again, "Hey! Hey!"

June said, **"Well, just make more of them appear."**

Gunfire erupted: not from the southern hallway, but from central station upwards going stairs. Two of the werewolves were hit; one growled angrily while the other fell with a shattered leg bone.

David, Sandy, June and the other werewolf returned fire.

David growled, **"They've sent some of their troop to the surface. By coming down these stairs, they're trying to out flank us."**

Millie snapped, "We can't waste ammo. If you natural wolves retreat down the tunnel and lure them into it, this here pink cute looking grenade will waste them."

David nodded and said, **"Everyone down the hall now!"**

-----------------------------------------------------

In the central station, the gunfire slowly quieted down. The firing from the northern hall had long ceased. The flare had sputtered out. Out of the dark tunnel, another flare was fired into the room's far side and there was light filled with the ghostly shadows of the cages' bars.

From the southern hall, eight werewolves with various rifles and pistol emerged. Ten more came from the upward stairwell. As they quickly advanced, they spotted a body lying just ten feet into the northern hall. One of the werewolves fired a burst of five silver bullets into body. It jerked, groaned and then stopped making any noise.

They slowly advanced to the face down body. More werewolves started to come out of the southern hall. Two vampires followed them.

The closest werewolf to the body used the barrel of his gun to roll it over. There was the faint sound of a handle flying off of a grenade: the pink grenade with red hearts and kisses that was being held by the body. That body was Seras/Millie. She said, "This is going to hurt."

The grenade exploded, not into fire but into gas. The gas poured into the station and into the tunnel. The werewolves started to cough and started falling.

Millie said brightly, "Gas don't affect vampires. Cool!"

She turned and started to run up the tunnel after the Five Roses werewolves and Richard.

The two vampires fired at her retreating form, but they didn't advance. They wouldn't follow without the protection of their werewolves.

-------------------------------------------

Seras was haven't a grand time in this three way battle. When she opened Ken (Terrence's) scar, she found yet another vampire. The tough looking punk vampire with a red fanned mohawk. He had with four punk werewolves of his own along with various innocent (and not so innocent) human souls.

Seras thought, "New werewolves and new vampires with more souls. Is there another vampire within their scars?"

As the new punk vampires were trashing Barbie and Ken, Seras removed their storage of souls and got more human souls and one fashionable female werewolf. Seras thought, _"She is the missing one from Barbie and Ken collection. But Barbie and Ken are dressed for sports."_

With a thought, the punk vampires and their werewolves were dressed in the soccer and cheerleader uniforms for a different team. The fighting briefly slowly, then an outrage female voice screamed, "Cassandra, other people have died for ten times less that what you have done. So I'll see that you'll die with ten times more hurt."

The fight was on again.

As a dark liquid, Seras flowed away from the melee and reformed in a human form.

She shouted drunkenly, "You're dressed as soccer players, so play some soccer."

The fighting did not ease up. She yelled, "You're suppose to act like soccer players, not soccer fans!"

She grumbled and created a soccer field around the fight and to one side, she put in some bleachers. Some of the spirit in her mind sat in the bleachers to watch the brawl.

Seras called out, "Vince, Paul, and Nora!"

Slowly the three pulled themselves from the fight. Vince commented, **"This is great!"**

Paul remarked, **"It's good for me."**

Nora added, **"It's been fun for me, too."**

Seras said, "I got to go back to the outside world. Please make sure that things don't go too crazy here. Ok?"

She got back **"Yes, Seras"**, **"Sure"**, and **"Ok"**.

Seras' mad grin was starting to reappear and she vanished.

The three werewolves looked at each other, shrugged, and charged back into the melee.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Not much was happening at the Hellsing truck parked near the old Royal Exchange. The opening that was the stairs down could be seen not far away. There was a breeze that came from the south.

In the back of the lorry, the guard has long ago finished bandaging the wounded cyborg and the patient was sleeping.

Charlie, the child werewolf of the Five Roses, had just completed drinking his third cup of cola made from water and some goo from a squeeze tube. He sniffed the air and looked worried.

He switched to human form and wandered to the back of the lorry. He said to the guard, "I smell lots of my kind of people. They're coming closer."

The guard asked, "Werewolves?"

The child nodded.

The guard jumped out of the back of the lorry and ran to the cab. He pulled off the front seat a pair of binoculars. He climbed up onto the cab and called down to the child, "Where are they?"

The child pointed south.

The man looked through the binoculars and scanned. On his third scan, he spotted a group of twelve werewolves. Three of them wore Hellsing uniform, but the guard knew each of those pesky Hellsing werewolf soldiers and these were not they.

With one hand, he pulled out a cell phone. He dialed Gwen Hellsing's number and waited for a connection. The signal was jammed.

The guard jumped off of the cab and went to the back of the lorry. He pulled out bulky backpack, which he struggled to put on his back.

He said, "Charlie, it's time for you to leave. There is going to be a big fight here and I don't want you to get hurt."

Charlie responded, "I don't know where my home is. If I leave, they will track me down."

The guard said, "Well, then-"

He was interrupted by gunfire striking the lorry. The source of the attacker came from a different angle from the ones that he has spotted earlier.

The guard snapped, "Hide behind the tire. They're bullet proof."

The guard pulled out of the lorry's bed an accelerator rifle. He connected the rifle's power cord to the backpack.

Then he started firing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The werewolves Harry and Christine started to climb the stairs to the surface. Behind them were two-dozen ragged humans and an unconscious Hellsing soldier, who was carried by the humans. Also there were two individuals, Trevor and Pallas, who seem to be guarding against the Hellsing werewolves as much as any unknown threat that might come.

Harry still couldn't believe the number of dead bodies that littered this station's floor. His estimation of Seras went from 'dangerous' to a 'major catastrophe waiting to happen'. And all the weapons were missing except for a destroyed UMP40 and a broken rifle.

As they stepped up the stairs, they both suddenly froze. Christine changed into human mode and said, "Gunfire."

As she started to change back, both the red head Trevor and the olive skin Pallas looked at each other and nodded. They both charged forward and silently snaked their way around the two werewolves.

Christine growled out, **"Wait. You're not armed."** But of course, the two humans couldn't understand the werewolves' tongue.

The two human came the top of the stairs and peered stealthily over the lip of the stairwell. They could see the Hellsing lorry with its periodic burst of accelerator rounds. The hardened ultra speed rounds hitting stonewalls literally causing them to explode from the impact. The stone shrapnel was very dangerous.

Trevor and Pallas could see that the attacker werewolves were firing from several spot and there were two starting to circle around the lorry on the far side. The truck was in danger.

Trevor said, "Go on the next burst of gunfire."

The accelerator gun fired another burst and Trevor and Pallas shot out of the stairs, across the street to a wreck of an abandon car. The gun firing was close, very close. They crept slowly until they could clearly hear the sounds of firing guns from the other side of a rusted hulk of a truck. They glided behind the truck to see backs of two werewolves manning a pair of rifles.

Trevor and Pallas nodded to each other and began their attack. Trevor plunged two of his finger straight into the neck of one of werewolves while Pallas brought the heel of her right foot swinging into the side of the other one's skull with a crack. These would be lethal attacks for normal humans, but not for werewolves. All it did was to paralyze them until they could heal the damage.

As the werewolves fought to regain control of their bodies, Trevor and Pallas quickly found handguns on the wolves' belts, pulled them out and fired at the downed werewolves. The enemy side now had two less wolves.

Above the two humans, there was the sound of something of the roof of a nearby building. Both Trevor and Pallas immediate swung their pistols upwards, but before they could aim, a shot rang out.

Both the humans took aim at the crumpling werewolf on the roof above. His rifle fell from his hands. A second shot from the unknown shooter struck the body to make sure that the werewolf was dead.

Immediately Trevor and Pallas swung their pistols to search for the shooter and spotted Christine just 20 yards away.

Pallas muttered to Trevor, "This sucks. We got save by a werewolf."

Christine ran up to them while switching to her human from. She quickly said, "The vampire said that the chipped werewolves have these cell phone thingies in the heads. All of our enemies now know what we have done here and they will be coming after us shortly."

Both Trevor and Pallas stared at her silently. Christine shrugged and started her change back to werewolf mode. She reached down and picked up one of the enemies' rifles. She clicked on the safety and then threw it hard with her werewolf's strength back toward the stairwell that contained Harry.

She turned back to look at the humans, but they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------

Gwen rode in the jeep. Her driver was the cyborg Phillip who had helped Gwen to search the library. Behind them came a large troop-carrying lorry.

Gwen silently cursed her jammed cell phone. She watched silently the road ahead. In the distances, the Hellsing lorry, the one that Richard Hellsing had rode in, came into view.

Gwen said, "Listen, Phillip. I think I hear gunfire."

Phillip frowned as he drove. He said, "Yep. Lots of it."

Gwen said, "Stop the jeep. We're going in on foot."

-----------------------------------------------

Richard ran into the northern ticketing area where the two dozen almost rescued humans milled around. Gunfire can be heard from the stairs going up. They asked questions of, "What's happening", "Are we safe?", and "When is it going to be over?".

Richard announced, "Hold still. I'm going to check the situation. The werewolves, who were captured with us, are coming. Don't run if you see them."

Richard charged up the stairs. Harry was couched at the top of the stairs and showed only his head and rifle to the surface world while the rest of his body was concealed in the stairway.

Harry aimed the rifle carefully before firing a shot. He muttered, **"Not many bullets left."**

Richard asked him, "What's the situation?"

Harry morphed to human form and said, "Mr. Hellsing, our lorry is under attack. I can hear one of our accelerator rifles firing from it. The rifle's battery can't last much longer. We're taking fire from unknown werewolves to the south of us. Christine has taken up a position about forty meters from us. A jeep and a truck had stopped half a klick beyond our lorry. It looks like it could be our people have come to rescue us. They're currently firing at the enemy and pulling some gunfire off of us."

Richard nodded, "Ok. Some of the Roses will be reinforcing us here."

"What?!?!… Sir?"

"We have a truce with them."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

Harry changed back to his furry form.

-----------------------------------------------

As David led his werewolf pack out of the tunnel, the lights flickered back on. His group was partially armed: David and a werewolf warrior carried rifles while Sandy and June carried pistols. Two more warriors were unarmed while the last one was unconscious with a silver bullet wound near his heart. With them were two families that had a total of four adults and six kids. A werewolf was carrying a wounded child: his daughter.

Upon sighting the werewolves, the humans who were crowded around the upward going stairs became nervous.

David said to Sandy, **"Guard here, with your sister and the rest of our fighters, against attack. AND if the Hellsing vampire survives, don't shot her. I'm going up the stairs to see what's going on. And make sure that the two families and the wounded one are moved out of the line of firing."**

Sandy said, **"Don't let the Hellsing thugs shoot you from behind."**

David responded, **"I won't, but remember that Hellsing could had left us in the cage."**

David advanced toward the stairs as his shaped shifted and his fur vanished. He walked through these dirty humans, these captured farmers who had defended their lands until this last time.

He headed up the stairs and came to a stop as he reached Richard and Harry. Harry growled at David's approach.

David asked, "What now, Mr. Hellsing?"

Richard responded, "We have the leave here as quickly as possible. We use the train tube to escape as a last resort. The enemy may have some of their troops coming through those tunnels from other locations. I wouldn't want to be trapped down there."

Harry pulled out the empty clip from his rifle and showed it to Richard.

David held up his rifle and said, "I got this rifle from your vampire. Let me shoot for a bit."

There was a commotion from the base of the stairs and an older female werewolf came running up them.

Richard said in surprise, "What the-" while David said, "Helen, you shouldn't be up here."

Helen growled, **"Where is my Charlie? Where is my son?"**

David translated, "She wants to know where her kid is at."

Richard responded while pointing at his truck, "The last time I saw him, he was at the lone lorry out there. Don't worry. My lorry is a tough vehicle and we'll get your son out of there."

Suddenly, there was an explosion next to the side of the lorry. The lorry was flipped onto its side.

Helen cried out, **"Charlie"** and she ran out into the open.

A shot ranged out and Helen was spun. Three more shot were heard and she fell.

Harry charged out while David brought up rifle and fired it towards were he thought the attackers might be.

A shot from the south hit Harry's shoulder. He grunted but he grabbed Helen's left arm and dragged her back. Before he got back into the stairwell's protection, he was hit again. He half stepped/half fell into the stairwell, dragged Helen with him.

Before he closed his eyes, Harry asked, **"How is the lady?"**

While not understanding Harry's words, Richard quickly checked over Helen and said, "She looks bad, but she is breathing. We have to get her to a doctor quickly."

Harry said weakly, **"Good."** And then he was quiet.

David said, "Even though I swore to kill all those of Hellsing, I will avenge your death. Your deed has earned my respect."

Harry whispered, **"I'm not dead, yet."**

Richard started to check Harry's wounds.

As David changed back to werewolf mode, he said, **"Good. I can beat the crap out of you later."**

-------------------------------------------------

Sandy, June, and the three other active fighter stood entry of the southward going tunnel. They used the edges of the tunnel's opening for cover. A lone dark figure came running down the tunnel at them.

As the werewolves tensed up, Seras' voice came, "Hello! Tell Mr. Ricky that his favorite vampire is back. Don't shoot."

June asked, **"Should we shoot her?"**

Sandy growled, **"It's David's truce, so it's David's honor. Do you really wish to dishonor him?"**

June didn't answer, but she kicked the wall.

As Seras exited the tunnel, she said with a normal sane smile, "Hi, wolfie guys. Where is the action?"

Sandy replied, **"Up the stairs. What's the situation back from were you came from?"**

Seras said, "I left them with a sleeping gas grenade. It will take a little time for the gas to clear out, so we got some time. I don't think that the enemy vampires will advance without their werewolves' protection. Vampires are such cowards… Oh, Seras is coming back. Please explain the situation to her."

Sandy muttered, **"Are you insane?"**

Seras cheerful smile changed into the wide insane smile that Sandy and June had seen before. The werewolves all took a nervous step back.

Seras said with a drunken slur, "Where's the fight?"

Sandy pointed at the upward stairs.

Seras said, "Thanks."

As Seras walked away, June called out, **"Hey, Vampire. You don't have any weapons."**

Seras turned around and looked with her red eyes over the top of her glasses. She reached under her trench coat. She pulled out a rifle converted to use .458 Winchester magnum shells in her right hand while in her left was a Super Blackhawk 44 revolver.

Seras said, "It's time for a little fun and games. Care to join me? It will be most entertaining."

Sandy shook her head 'no'.

Seras said with a sigh, "Disappointing. Well, I'll see you on the surface. Get ready to move these civilians."

Seras turned and walked off.

June said, **"Scary… Where does her get all those guns from?"**

--------------------------------------------

Seras walked up the stairs and came Richard, David and the wounded Harry and Helen.

Richard immediately notice that Seras' extra widen grin had returned. He asked, "Has Millie left the house?"

Seras replied, "No, she is just tending to some of my newest guests."

Richard shuttered.

Seras asked, "What happened here?"

As David continued to fire at distant targets, Richard said, "My lorry got knocked over by an explosion. This lady's child was there and she went out to find him. Enemy snipers shot her. Harry got hit when he brought her back. We don't know what happened to those in the truck."

Seras' drunken grin turned sour. Her cold voice said, "They shouldn't shoot a child's mommy like that. Mr. Hellsing, please keep everyone here safe."

David asked, **"What the hell can just you do?"**

Mr. Hellsing said, "We think that the two truck further out are with my people. Be careful, Seras."

Seras gave him a smile that was neither drunken nor cold.

Seras charged out of the stairwell and towards the tipped over lorry. Originally Seras wanted to walk out in the open and not dodge any bullets like Alucard would. But a child's life was involved and Seras' remaining humanity demanded quick action.

A few shots hit her at the beginning of her run. As she ducked behind the lorry, the gunfire became a barrage.

She ended up on the north side of the flipped lorry with the top of the cab next to her; the underside faced south toward the enemy.

Stand before Seras was a very dirty boy, Charlie, and the guard with his legs crushed under the cab.

The boy growled at her.

Seras kneeled down and checked for the guard's pulse. There was none.

There was a groan that came from the wounded cyborg within the covered bed of the lorry.

The boy turned to run.

Seras commanded, "Don't run!"

Charlie froze, unable to moved.

Seras thought_, "I didn't know I could do that."_

Seras said, "Child, stay here and be safe. The adults are playing and it is not a child's game."

Seras put her rifle and revolver back under her coat. She started to remove the accelerator rifle's battery backpack off of the dead guard.

Charlie demanded, **"Let me go!"**

Seras said, "I'll let you go only if you promise to stay safely here. Your mother would be so sad if you got hurt. Ok?"

The child growled.

Seras shoved the backpack into her shadows. Its cable still came out from inside her coat and remained connected to the accelerator rifle.

Seras said to Charlie, "Promise me."

Charlie finally said, **"Ok. I promise."**

Seras said, "You can move now."

As Seras lifted the accelerator rifle in her right hand, Charlie found out that he could move again.

He asked, **"How did you do that?"**

Seras replied, "It's super secret vampire magic."

With her grin stating widen insanely again, Seras' left hand pulled the .44 caliber revolver again.

She stepped out from behind the lorry and into fully view of the enemy.


	19. Chap 19: Seras to the Rescue, Part Four

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Gwenllian Hellsing fired her rifle at one of the werewolves snipping at them. She counted two at the corner of a horrendous, mostly glass building. Eight more of the enemy was interspersed amongst the rusty heaps of vehicles that line the road ahead of them. The rifle that she carried had a cord that came from butt of its stock and attached to a spot behind Gwen's left ear. The wire gave Gwen access to the gun's laser sighting system and allowed her to aim more quickly and accurately than most humans.

Her twelve soldiers were also spread out behind the wrecked car of years ago. Three of them were cyborgs like Gwen: People who were converted and enhanced to fight the werewolf menace. The cyborg with the accelerator rifle was keeping the enemy's wolves under cover.

Gwen smirked. Even though she fought against werewolves, she also worked with the blasted creatures. She even liked one or two of them… Or was that three.

Her bionic left eyes caught some movement near Richard's flipped lorry. The telescopic ability of that eye focused and expanded her view of the area north of the lorry.

Gwen muttered out loud, "The vampire. What is she doing with an accelerator rifle? … She has no power pack. Damn, she stepping out into the open. Stupid!"

----------------------------------------

In the underground ticketing area, the werewolves of the Tribe of Five Roses guarded the tunnel. They were waiting for the enemy's attack. Sandy and June were on opposite sides of the opening, kneeling and keeping most of their bodies protected around the entry's corner. Only their heads and their pistol holding hands could be seen from down the tunnel. On Sandy's side, a male warrior stood and peered around the corner with his rifle ready. The other two warriors were without guns and waited behind June.

Sandy growled, **"Make sure your shots count. We don't have many bullets."**

June spoke, **"I can smell vampires, but not werewolves."**

Sandy sniffed the air, that was blowing gently from the tunnel and said, **"They must fear that we have some more of the Hellsing vampire's gas grenades. A vampire is no match in a hand-to-hand fight with a werewolf, so they can't get too close… What are they planning?"**

The warrior, with the rifle, frowned. He said, **"I smell something burning."**

From the far end of the hallway, a small object was thrown. It bounced around and finally came to rest about a one-thirds of the distance from the far end to them. It exploded into a thick opaque cloud.

Sandy snapped, **"Smoke grenade. They're going to work their way closer to us under the cover of the smoke."**

Thirty seconds later, a second smoke grenade came from the smoke and bounced another third of the hallway before exploding in smoke.

Sandy said, **"The next one will probably be a fragmentation grenade."**

June said, **"I can throw it back if it lands close to us."**

Sandy shook her head, **"No. It's too dangerous."**

June responded, **"But I'm not any good with a gun. I'm fast and have a good throwing arm. Besides, if the grenade blows up next to us, I'm still going to get hurt anyway."**

Sandy frowned in concentration before she nodded.

June said, **"Thank, sis."** She handed her pistol to a werewolf warrior behind her and then prepared to jump.

The one with a the rifle said, **"The smoke cloud is drifting our direction. Be ready."**

There was some movement in the smoke and June leapt out into the center of the tunnel's mouth. But what came at her was not a grenade, but a stream of liquid fire: napalm.

June's eyes grew wide ant then she tried to dive out of the way of the approaching stream. The liquid splashed on her right side as she rolled away from the tunnel's entry. Her fur caught fire and she rolled around in agony. The remaining unarmed werewolf pulled off his tunic and tried to use it to snuff out the flames.

Sandy screamed, **"June!"** And then she aimed her pistol at the source of the fiery stream in the smoke and fired. It was overpowered pistol she had gotten from Seras and it had a hell of a kick.

Sandy was a good marksman with a pistol, but today she was both good and lucky. Her bullet flew through the smoke and hit a male vampire at the base of his neck. That bullet continued through the undead flesh and bone and out his back to knock off the pressure regulator from the flamethrower on his back.

While this did not affect the flamethrower's two tanks of napalm, it did allow the release of the unit's propellant: Butane.

The butane came pouring out and upon making contact with the burning napalm on the floor. It exploded. The six vampires with the flamethrower guy didn't have a chance. They were burnt to a crisp.

A tongue of fire erupted form the tunnel. Sandy and the rifleman were on one side of river of fire across from the others. Sandy shouted, **"Everyone run! And carry my sister away from here."**

She glanced across the ticketing area only to see the humans were already fleeing up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------

Seras scanned the area around with her goofy smile.

She thought, _"Let's see. Two wolves are against the wall of the ugly 'No 1 Poultry' building. They are concentrating of Gwen's crew along with those six other snipping at them among the vehicles and trees of Poultry street. They are between Gwen and me with their backs are toward me. Two are firing at me, ouch, from the old ruins foundation of that ancient Mihras Temple. Three others are firing at me from into front of the Gran Bretana. And there is a hell of a lot more of them coming from the south up Walbrook."_

Seras open fire with the accelerator rifle at one the werewolves in front of Gwen's group. The rifle has a nice series of loud burps and it ripped through the back of werewolf closest to Gwen.

Seras smiled at the gun and said, "I like it."

She followed up with a shot from her revolver at one of the werewolves next to 'No 1 Poultry'. She grinned at the shocked look on his face as he fell.

The accelerator rifle was humming was Seras tried to fired it again, but where was no shots fired.

Seras was frowned at the weapon as werewolves' bullets tore chunks out of her body. Her left elbow finally shattered and the pistol-carrying arm dropped to the ground.

The rifle stopped humming so Seras tried it again. Another werewolf near Gwen's group was shredded. The others wolves there started to panic, turned toward Seras, and making themselves easy targets for Gwen's troopers.

Seras detached arm floated up, pointed the revolver towards Gwen and then waved it toward Richard's lorry. She was indicating that Gwen should advance.

Gwen stared with disbelief at the partially disassembled Seras, before she said weakly, "Everyone advance. Bring the trucks, too."

The werewolves around the immediate vicinity panicked and started to run. The mob advancing up Walbrook was starting to get a little too close for Seras' taste. She quickly signaled Gwen again to advance with bigger gestures and then advance to meet the enemy.

Alucard voice whispered_, "You can't defeat them. There must be thirty, no forty of them with more coming. Flee now, Seras."_

Seras replied, "Ten minutes ago, I would have said that you were speaking nonsense, but now, I'm not so sure."

"That is because your body is making your meals of wolves and vampires' blood into your blood. Are you starting to come off your high, Seras?"

"Maybe. But I can still hold back these thugs until the Hellsings are away."

"_You're a good little servant, Police Girl."_

"I think I'll fire at them from the top of the Gran Bretana. It's safer up there."

"_I see you're starting to think again instead of letting your emotions control you."_

"MASTER!"

"_Are you going to tell me to shut up?"_

"… No, Master."

Seras turned and ran straight towards the medium height, multistory building. She planted one foot on the side of the building and continued her run straight up it. Her disconnected left hand floated after her like a devoted puppy. It still carried the revolver.

As Gwen hopped into the jeep, her driver said, "You won't believe what I saw that vampire of your just do."

Gwen looked back toward Seras was, "She's not my vampire! And how did she get up there?"

"Uh, tell you later."

Now on the roof of the Gran Bretana, Seras had a clear view of the oncoming surge of opponents. Bullets zipped past her with a rare one striking her. Plain silver still stung.

She fired a burst from the accelerator rifle and was a bit annoyed at its lengthening recharge time. The werewolf she hit was not one of the ones firing at her, but one of attackers of Gwen's group.

The distance Seras was covering with her shots was almost impossible for a normal human to do, and it would have difficult for either werewolves or cyborgs.

She chuckled as she shot far off werewolves. Here she was, the invincible savior of the world.

One werewolf fell after Seras' bullets shredded her hip. Another werewolf jerked with spasms in response to her slugs tearing into him.

Seras didn't really care that the pesky slugs hit her. She should have.

Seras said still with a partial high, "Here I am! I will help to rebuild the city. No, I will be there to help rebuild the country. I will-"

One expertly fired round from an unseen sniper flew true and struck Seras just below her neck. Her eyes widened as a shocked look flashed onto Seras' face. There was a sharp pain in her chest and it was spreading. She fell down to her hands and knees. Her rifle landed next to her.

She asked, "Master, what's happening to me?"

Alucard replied neutrally_, "You were probably hit by a cursed quicksilver round. You were careless, my child. I bet it hurts."_

Her face contorted in pain. She asked, "What do I do?"

"Seras, you should have done what I had told to do earlier. You will flee; flee to your Hellsing masters and see if they truly care about you. But Seras, you must not die."

Seras started to stumble from the roof's west edge towards the north side. The accelerator rifle was dragged behind her. Its cable still went inside her trench coat. With a pained annoyed look, she slowly picked on the rifle and put it into her shadow.

She continued to walk unsteadily until she came to the edge of the roof and went over it. She fell for three, or was it four, stories before impacting on the hard pavement below.

--------------------------------------------

Gwen advanced east on foot with six of her soldiers. Behind them, her jeep and truck silently rolled forward. As they went into full view to the south of Walbrook road, some bullets went whizzing past them. Enemy werewolves were too far away to accurately fire them. Seras was still firing with insane intensity from the top of the Gran Bretana. There were bullets ricocheting off of the masonry just below the roof's edge.

A soldier near Gwen muttered, "Crap. She is not real."

Gwen shouted, "Charge pass the street. Don't waste your bullets on enemies you can't hit."

They ran the road, using for cover some old vehicles and the occasional tree that grew in the pavement. The vehicles followed and received a few bullet hits.

They came to a stop in front of the Gran Bretana's north side and next to Richard's flipped lorry. A small werewolf child peeked around the side of the lorry and looked into the barrels of three rifles. He ducked back.

A soldier asked, "What now, Mrs. Hellsing?"

She replied, "Two of you will check out the lorry with me; the other four will check further up the street. Hurry, but be careful not to shoot one of our own wolves."

Gwen went around the side of the vehicle to see the werewolf child and one dead Hellsing soldier.

Gwen asked as she checked the dead soldier, "What happened here, child?"

The child, Charlie, gave his answer in the growling tongue of the werewolves.

Gwen cut in, "Switch to your human form so that I can understand what you are saying."

Charlie changed. He lost two inches of height, but the hair on his head still remained bushy.

He started again, "My mom, my dad, and my sister were taken by some vampires and some bad guy werewolves. They shot us with strange needle thing. I woke up underground."

Gwen frowned, "Underground?"

"Yeah, but I escaped. I ran up a whole bunch of stairs and then the Hellsing lady vampire grabbed me. Then all the Hellsing people with her ran into the hole in the ground."

Gwen asked, "Hole? Where?"

Little Charlie pointed east past where Gwen's four soldiers had advanced. The soldiers were at the eastern corner of the Gran Bretana and were firing at some unseen enemy on the road to the south. Beyond them, an unknown werewolf poked his head up out some hole in the ground and fired a rifle to the south.

As she puzzled on this, Richard Hellsing bolted out of the ground from next to the strange werewolf and scrambled towards Gwen. He slowed as he came close to Gwen.

He called out, "Gwen, we have to evacuate everyone from the stairs behind me. That's includes both people and wolves."

A soldier yelled, "LOOK!"

Both Richard and Gwen turned and spotted Seras as she plunged head first into the pavement.

Gwen said softly, "That's not a good way to die."

Richard said, "Gwen, see if you can get my lorry back on her wheels. Soldier, you'll drive the truck over to the stairs. Don't shoot the wolves from the stairwell. We have a truce."

As Gwen went to her jeep to get a hook and chain, Richard quickly jogged over to Seras' remains. Blood was pooled around what was left of her body. Her head was crushed.

Richard whispered, "Sorry to disturb you, Seras. You've died too quickly, but you have done well. I'm going to check your body for any ammunition or pistol."

Seras whispered back, "What do you need, Mr. Hellsing?"

Richard's eyes widen in shock as a hand pushed out of the mess and then pressed against the ground. The blood flowed back into the body and Seras forced herself to knees. Gashes and holes repaired themselves. As Seras stood, Richard watched her shattered glasses reformed and covered she red eyes.

Seras looked unharmed, but Richard could see her now visible blood veins under her skin. They were gray.

Richard asked, "Are you alright?"

"No, Mr. Hellsing. I hurt… badly."

Suddenly there was a commotion at the stairs to the underground train. People came pouring out along with smoke.

Richard said, "Bloody Hell! Seras, get in the jeep after it pulls the lorry upright. I got to see to the situation."

--------------------------------------------------

Christine ducked behind one of the sidewalk's trees. She was about half a block southeast of the stairwell that Richard was in. The two humans, Trevor and Pallas, were further down the road. It was hard to spot the pair, but Christine could still smell their scent in the air.

Christine guessed that there were still four or five enemy werewolves firing back. Christine fired another shot at the enemy. There were shots from behind her that also kept her foes pinned. She glanced back to see a truck parked next to the train station's stairwell. Also she could see Gwen's troops and a strange werewolf firing to support her. She didn't have time to puzzle about the strange werewolf as enemy shots pelted the tree she was behind.

She fired once more and ducked back behind the tree. She yelled in the werewolf's tongue, **"I'm out. Throw me a clip."**

Christine's human allies couldn't understand what she just said, but her enemies could. From her hiding place she heard the running of feet. But Christine had lied; she didn't need the extra clip. With her rifle, she leaned out from behind the tree and surprised two charging werewolves. She fired her remaining three rounds into the closest one while the other enemy dove for cover. That diving one was struck with bullets from the hidden Trevor and Pallas.

Christine spotted more enemy troops a couple of blocks away. They were advancing. As she duck back behind, a slug from a hidden closer foe pierced Christine's right arm and shattered the bone.

Christine groaned in pain, but willed herself to ignore the pain. She signaled to Gwen's soldiers by dropping her rifle and pointing at her wounded right arm. One of those soldiers pulled out a pistol and threw it hard to Christine. Christine caught it left-handed. Near Gwen's soldiers, Christine could see the lorry had pulled up next to truck. Humans and werewolves poured out of the now smoking stairwell and were directed by Gwen into the backs of the vehicles.

Christine switched the off the pistol's safety and waited. She was rewarded with a blast of noise from the lorry's horn. She briefly changed to her human form and yelled, "Come back, Humans. We're leaving."

Then she switched back.

Trevor and Pallas retreated with Pallas leaning on Trevor. Pallas has blood dripping down the side of her face and her left pant's leg was shredded and bloodied.

Christine dashed forward towards the pair and away from the trucks. Bullets zipped by her as she approached them.

Trevor snapped, "Don't touch her, you animal!"

Pallas gave Christine a hateful glare. Christine shrugged and fired her pistol, left handed, trying to keep the enemy from approaching.

Trevor finally picked Pallas up and ran toward the Hellsing trucks.

Pallas said, "Thank you, Trev, for keeping that creature from touching me."

Trevor replied, "No problem, Pallas. I wouldn't allow a real human being to be touched by a foul monster."

Christine, who was followed behind them, snorted in disgust.

As they neared the vehicles, it was obvious that not only the trucks were receiving gunfire from behind them, but also there were shots coming from the road to the west. The Hellsing soldiers that were visible were diving into the back of the truck.

Trevor ran up the to other vehicle, the lorry, put one foot onto the rear bumper and leapt into the back of the lorry. The lorry immediately started to move.

Pallas and Trevor looked at their fellow travelers: The werewolves of the Tribe of the Five Roses. Gwen was here also. She was bent over the body of a badly wounded female werewolf.

Trevor said with resignation, "Oh crap."

-------------------------------------------------

Christine was pissed. Here she was trying to help someone and those two just insulted her.

She thought, _"This is anti-werewolves bigotry. One should judge a person by what they do, not what they look like. I hate people who are like that; both humans and werewolves."_

In a jeep, Richard Hellsing waved at her and signaled her to come over. From the rear side of the vehicle, Christine guessed the cyborg Phillip was the driver, due to the amount of chromed metal on his shiny head. Richard was in the passenger seat, but in the rear seat, the strawberry blond woman's face couldn't be seen.

Christine leapt into the rear seat and Phillip stepped on the accelerator. As the jeep accelerated away, Christine turned around in her seat and emptied the last of her pistol's bullets at the enemies behind them.

Three bullets ricocheted off the rear of the vehicle and the blond next to her was hit once. The blond didn't even move.

Christine twisted around to see Richard firing a few shots himself. She changed to human and said, "I'm out. Got another gun or clips, Boss?"

Richard responded, "No."

Next to her, Seras whispered, "I have some."

Christine turned to really look with the person sitting next to her. She said, "Ugh. The Vampire."

Seras' face still showed the discolored veins and her mad grin was nowhere to be seen. Seras gave Christine a 'Who are you to judge me' look.

Seras slowly reached her right hand into her trench coat.

Christine said, "I don't have enough time to wait, slowpoke blood sucker."

Richard snapped as he fire his last bullets, "Be polite, Christine. And her name is Seras."

Christine quickly started to search the inside of Seras' coat, and a look of shock that came over Seras' face.

Christine removed her hands and said, "Nope. Nothing's there. I hope you don't have any undead fleas, girl."

Richard said, "The blokes behind us are no longer in range. Now, Christine, please apologize to Seras."

"WHAT? … Yes, boss."

"And don't called me boss. It's Mr. Hellsing or Sir."

"Sure, Boss. Sorry, Seras. There! I'm done."

Seras looked weakly annoyed and then got a slight smirk on her face. She started to reach into her coat again. She slowly pulled out and revolver and handed it to Richard.

Christine said, "Damn, girl. Where were you hiding that?"

Seras didn't say anything, but reached slowly under her coat again.

Richard said, "Christine, it looks like you missed another one."

Seras grinned, which combined her discolored veins, looked scarier than normal.

She weakly pulled the muzzle of a rifle out. The muzzle was still connected barrel of a gun that was still inside of Seras' coat.

Seras asked, "Can you help, were-doggie girl. And I don't have fleas."

Richard said, "Seras, her name is Christine. I expect better manners of someone who claims to be one of my Senior Officers."

Seras replied, "Yes, Boss."

Richard said sharply, "Seras."

"Yes, Mr. Hellsing."

Christine reached out and grabbed the muzzle and pulled it. As two feet of the barrel of a massive rifle poked out from under Seras' coat, Christine whispered, "Impossible."

Richard whispered, "It looks like the barrel of one of my accelerator rifles. It's not physical possible for the entire rifle to be under there."

Seras said, "Hurry up, please."

The driver, Phillips asked while he watched the road ahead of him, "Is something weird going on back there?"

Richard responded, "Just only the improbable and the impossible."

Christine continued the pull the rifle out until the entire four-foot length of the rifle was expose. A cable still connected to the rifle's stock and ran into Seras' coat. Seras noticed Christine was only using her left hand and there was blood on her right arm.

Seras asked politely, "Christine, you can't use your arm?"

Christine numbly nodded as her eyes examined the gun.

Seras asked, "Do you need a smaller gun? A revolver?"

Christine nodded without looking at Seras. Richard was also mute.

Seras slowly reached up and took the gun from Christine's grip. With one quickly motion, she pushed the gun back under her coat and into her shadow.

Both Christine and Richard gawked. The driver asked, "Am I missing something?"

He didn't get an answer.

Christine started to reach to search Seras again, but Seras complained, "Hey! Don't do that. I don't like that and we are NOT that close as friends."

Seras pulled out a revolver and handed it to Christine.

Richard asked, "Do you have more weapons in there?"

Seras responded, "Yes, Mr. Hellsing. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep now."

----------------------------------------------------------

The Five Roses werewolf David had a monstrous headache. All of his troops and the rescued families were in the back of a Hellsing lorry. They didn't know were they were going. Normally they would just jump out of the vehicle, but they had wounded people. Sandy was using one the Hellsing's first aid kits; pouring a saline solution on cotton wrappings and then gently applied them to her badly burned sister. Such burns would have easily killed a normal human, but this werewolf was barely alive.

Two more wounded werewolves were unconscious and a teenage girl was partially conscious. One was a warrior and he rested on the floor. The other was an older female and she was having problems. Her husband, daughter and her son, Charlie, waited nervously while the only Hellsing member in the back of the lorry, Gwen Hellsing, examined the female werewolf.

Next to the side of the patient was a small white box with a red cross on it. A wire came form that box and connected to a spot just behind Gwen left ear. Needles sprouted from Gwen's right hand.

Nervous growls came from the werewolves around Gwen. Cyborgs were considered to be the natural enemy of the wolves so there was little trust here.

Suddenly a red hair human man carrying an olive skin human woman leaped into the back of the lorry. The lorry immediately started moving. Bullets started to pelt the outside of the vehicle.

The man said with resignation, "Oh crap."

As the nervous werewolves started to growl louder and more aggressively, Gwen commanded, "No cursing! No growling and snarling! We have children in here. And you two: what are your names?"

While nervously glancing at the werewolves around him, the man said, "My name is Trevor and the lady is Pallas."

Pallas said, "Hi. And your name is?"

Gwen introduced herself as she started to examine her patient again, "I'm Gwenllian Hellsing."

Immediately there was a shocked silent. Gwen remarked, "That's better."

Sandy growled out, **"The damn cyborg is the wife of the damn Hellsing."**

Others growled in agreement.

David interrupted, **"We have a TRUCE! We will not break it because our honor is stronger than that of the Hellsing."**

As Trevor and Pallas prepared to leap out the back of the lorry, Gwen said loudly, "Are you going to break the truce? I've never heard of one of your kind breaking a truce. Are you Five Roses folks going to be the first?"

Instantly the growling muted.

One of the male werewolves transformed into a handsome brown hair human. He introduced himself, "My name is David, Gwenllian Hellsing, and we will not be the ones to break the truce. How is your patient, Helen, doing?"

Gwen pointed with her now long needle-like fingernails at the box next to Helen. She said, "The scanner here allows me to see within Helen's body. David, there is a bullet lodged next to her heart. I can try to pick it out, but I'm not doctor. I'd only some recruit's first aid training."

David frowned. "Then why do you pretend to be a doctor?"

Gwen explained, "I've pulled some silver slugs out of the Hellsing werewolves before."

David said with anger, "You will keep your untrained cyborg finger off-"

Gwen interrupted, "Her heart has stopped."

It got very quite, and then it got very noisy as werewolves broke out in questions, demands, and pleas. No of which Gwen understood.

Gwen shouted, "David, get the shock paddles out of the first aid kit. Everyone else, Shut Up!"

Gwen then plunges her needle like fingernails into Helen's wound and aimed for the slug.

--------------------------------------------------

In the jeep, Richard turned to look at the two trucks. The one Gwen brought had a human cargo in the rear and his werewolf Harry in the cab with a driver. The lorry he originally came in was packed with the Five Roses werewolves. He thought, _"Gwen must be in the cab."_

Still they had lost two cyborgs in the underground fight and some of his people are wounded. He frowned. _"I have to talk to Seras about involving my people in fights that she felt she had to take part of. Still, It would be worth it if we can have a lasting peace with the Roses."_

The driver, Phillip's cell phone rang. With one hand, he opened it answered. He listened briefly and then handed it to Richard. He explained, "You wife couldn't reached you on your phone. Loose it in the underground?"

Richard responded, "It's more likely that it was stolen when I was drugged."

He then spoke into the phone, "Hello dearest."

Gwen voice came back, filled with excitement, "Darling! I've just saved one of the Roses' lives. Boy, I didn't think I could do it, but she had heart failure so-"

Richard frowned and interrupted, "Gwen, you're not in the back of the lorry with the Roses, are you?"

----------------------------------

As Richard talked to his wife, Christine was bored. As they approached Docklands, she spotted the semi-hidden lookout posts that watched incoming traffic. She waved to them. She knew that she was recognized as a Hellsing member so she made herself known to them.

She whispered to the vampire, "Hey, undead girl. We're almost there."

Seras cracked open her tired eyes to see the skyscrapers of the Docklands. The buildings were on the other side of a canal. There were heavily guard bridges that arc over the waterway. She smiled and said, "Thanks, wolf-girl. I needed to see a familiar sight."

They came to a stop just before one of the bridges, and the two trucks came to a stop behind them. A guard came out and started talking with Richard.

Alucard's voice whispered, _"Seras, you're near my master. Hurry."_


	20. Chap 20: Hospital Trip

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Richard Hellsing, the werewolf Christine, Seras and the cyborg driver Phillip sat in jeep just before the bridge leading into the Docklands. Richard was talking with a heavily armed soldier, who was one of the guards of this bridge across the canal to the hunk of land within the Docklands called Canary Wharf.

The canal before them was one of several interconnecting canals that were carved into a peninsula called isle of dogs. The inland wharf was surrounded on three sides by waterways, and it was home of several skyscrapers including the mammoth One Canary Square. The setting sun showed that several of the glass windows of the huge structures were shattered.

Richard could have taken a different route to the wharf that didn't require crossing a bridge, but he was on friendly terms with the guards here.

The guard greeted Richard, "Hello Mr. Hellsing. It looks like your vehicles took some gunfire. Hey, that girl behind you looks pretty ill."

Seras whispered, "I've been poisoned, sir."

Richard added, "We've just been in a battle with some vampires and werewolves. That truck over there is a truck full of people we have saved."

The guard frowned. "Vampires don't come out in the daylight."

Richard explained, "Part of our battle was underground."

The guard's eyes widened. "Underground? Are you daft, sir?"

Richard said, "Maybe yes. That's where the prisoners were kept. I need to see the mayor."

The guard responded, "And the mayor wants to see you, too. You're suppose to report to the good mayor as soon as possible."

Richard said, "Good. I'll see him after I've dropped off the rescued civilians and settle my troops at my brother's compound."

The guard said, "I've heard that Jonathan Hellsing has passed away."

Richard said tensely, "Yes. We're still mourning his passing. Can we continue?"

"Yes, Sir."

The jeep proceeded across the bridge, followed by the two Hellsing trucks. They turned right and then pulled to a stop along the side of the canal. Richard hopped out of his jeep and rushed to the back of the lorry that contained the werewolves, Gwen and the strange pair of Trevor and Pallas.

From the werewolves came the sounds of growling while the humans Trevor and Pallas quicker exited the back of the vehicle. The distaste of being with the werewolves was plainly seen on their faces.

He said, "Gwen! Is everything ok?"

Gwen smiled briefly and then became serious. She said, "I've pulled five silver slugs from these folks, but there still a few more slugs that need to be removed and we need a real doctor for removing the silver shrapnel. There is a poor girl here who is a burn victim. She doesn't look good."

Unnoticed, Trevor and Pallas slowly backed away.

Richard briefly mulled on a thought and then asked, "Who's the leader of you blokes?"

David, in his human form, replied, "I am. Why are we here in this human town, Hellsing?"

Richard said, "Because, there are medical doctors here. Also this town is large enough to stop anyone who could have been following us."

David frowned. "So, what now, human?"

Richard said, "First, I want your word that all of your crew will not attack my people nor anyone in the city."

Sandy, who was listening in as she carefully tended her sister, snapped, **"I must have my revenge. Red had killed some of our people."**

David said back, "And what of June. Your sister could perish if she doesn't get medical aid."

Sandy growled back, **"I say that we take her to the healer. The hell with Hellsing."**

David voice said evenly, "Sandy, the Healer is from the 'Tribe of the Morning Star': The same tribe that sent us those wolves who betrayed us. We can't take our wounded home."

Sandy slammed her fist into the vehicle's floor.

David turned to Richard. "You have my agreement and that of my fellows. What next?"

Richard eyes shifted back and forth between David and Sandy. "First, you and you're people will be going with my wife to the Hellsing Docklands' compound. She'll see to your medical needs. Next, you're going to stay away from any non-Hellsing people. You may have to pretend to be one of my people. Only werewolves with the Hellsing Security Agency are somewhat accepted by the people here."

David shook his head 'no'. "We do not put on a false face. We will not claim to be agents of the Hellsings."

Richard said, "Fine. Then you will always keep yourselves hidden."

David said, "That is acceptable. Now I have a question, Mr. Hellsing. Why did you release us from our imprisonment?"

Richard sighed and then said, "It was the kid; the one you call Charlie. He came to us looking for help for his parents. When we were in the cages, the mother of the child was worried that we had hurt little Charlie. I told her that Hellsing doesn't made war on children. I guess we don't make war on innocent parents either."

David studied Richard for a few seconds before he said, "I see."

Behind Richard, there was the sound of running feet. Richard turned his head to see Seras running from the jeep to the edge of the road that bordered the canal. She leaned over the edge and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach: a gush of grayish red blood.

Richard said the David, "Sorry, I got to check on her."

Richard walked up to the retching vampire. He looked away and waited. When Seras stopped, he asked, "Are you alright, Seras?"

Seras said weakly, "Yes. I think that my body is rejecting the cursed quicksilver."

Richard said, "I see."

As Seras' stomach started to go into convulsions again, Richard said as he retreated, "Well, let me know when you feel better."

He quickly headed to jeep and started the talk with Christine.

Inside Seras' mind, Alucard's voice said, _"Hurry Seras and get rid of that accursed mercury. My master is so close to you."_

"Where master? Where?

"_Seras, my master's mind is hazy… so dull… so filled with human drugs. You are near."_

Christine called out, **"Hey, vam- Seras! We got to leave now."**

Seras walked over the jeep. The wounded Harry sat where Richard had been earlier. Seras asked weakly, but stronger than her whisper from before, "You called me Seras."

Christine growled**, "Boss-man's order's. I have to play nice for a while. We still have the truce with those Five Roses bastards and bitches. We're going to the south of these tall buildings to our Docklands base. Get in."**

Seras asked, "Where is Mr. Hellsing going?"

Christine replied, **"The boss is taking the normal humans to the local hospital."**

Seras told her, "I'm going to go with Mr. Hellsing."

Seras turned and walked off. Christine called out, **"The boss isn't going to like this."**

As the two trucks pulled away, Seras quickly ran to side of the one that contained Richard and the humans, and leapt unnoticed to the top of the truck's covered trailer.

------------------------------------------------

Mayor Clarke sat in his wooden swivel chair behind a large jet-black desk. He was a medium sized, slightly overweight fellow with thinning dark hair with no facial hair. Two long thin scars ran under left side of his jaw. They started near his throat and ended close to his chin.

He was in the process of closing and putting down a cell phone. His gray eyes looked up to the only other occupant in the room: Paladin Wallace.

The paladin was a tall thin man with a small, amused smile on his face. His brown hair stood straight up and it looked like the man was wear some kind of spiky brush on his head. He wore a long coat that had an unusual color of white. Gold crosses were sown into his collar and sleeves. He had a half eaten sandwich in his right hand.

The paladin brown eyes squinted as he asked, "Well, Mr. Mayor? Any news?"

As if the mayor was getting a headache, he put his hands against the sides of his head.

The mayor said, "Yes. A guard just reported that Mr. Hellsing and some of his people have crossed into the city. The guard saw some of the man's werewolves, too."

The paladin asked, "Any sign of a female vampire?"

"None. I must remind you that any werewolf member of the Hellsings will not become a target for you. The Hellsings are the best convey escort agency around here and I will not have you interfering with it."

"Until the beasts start killing the normal people, I won't harm a hair on their furry bodies. My target is a vampire. One who is rumored to be Seras Victoria."

"Is she dangerous?"

"No. As vampires go, she is weak. According to Vatican Records, she was more of a nuisance than anything else. She was jokingly called 'Police Girl'. It's her master, Alucard, who is the real monster. The former English government hid the two vampires away. If this is the vampire Seras, then the true monster, Alucard, may be around. I must find out."

The mayor said, "Then let's go and meet Mr. Hellsing directly. He's going to be dropping off some rescued civilians at the medical center. It seem at the Hellsings has expanded its escort job to include rescue work. This is the second rescue job that they had pulled off. Rumors say that they have a powerful new female werewolf dressed in a black coat."

"Maybe this new person is Seras."

The mayor stood and walked towards the room's door. He said, "Can't be. They say the she was out in the daylight."

The mayor exited the room and the paladin followed.

------------------------------------------------

Richard's truck was parked on the west end of Canary Wharf. To the east there were a series of multistory complexes and skyscrapers with three largest were at the east end of the wharf. The tall building next to the vehicle was the medical center. Doctors, nurses and attendants were helping the human beings from the back of the Hellsing's truck and to the center.

Richard frowned and looked into the back of the now empty truck and puzzled, "Where is that Trevor fellow and that Pallas lady?"

A male doctor, with totally steel colored bionic eyes, said, "Mr. Hellsing, I need you to answer some questions about kind of condition of these people were in when you had rescue them."

--------------------------------------------

After fifteen minutes, the doctor's interview with Richard had ended. Richard left the doctor's office and came into a hallway lined with more offices. He reached for his cell phone that wasn't there. He muttered, "Bloody werewolves and vampires kidnapped us and then stole my phone. They're probably running up a huge bill on it."

A female voice whispered from his left side, "Mr. Hellsing?"

A surprised Richard jerked around to see Seras standing next to him. He whispered, "Bloody Hell, Seras. Don't surprise me like that… If I may ask, why are you here and not at my compound?"

Seras sniffed the air and said, "There are so many smells in this place."

Seras breathe deeply through her nose.

Richard asked, "Seras, did you hear what I just said? You're not still drunk, are you?"

Seras said quietly, "Only a little. I smell something… someone… Werewolves have better sense of smell than I do. Do you think that the hospital would mind if I turned into a werewolf?"

Richard whispered with frustration, "Yes, they would mind. You can't do that. First, you're the wrong kind and creature and second… Well, don't do it."

"Yes, Mr. Hellsing. Please follow me. It would make everything so much simpler."

Seras turned and quickly walked off. Richard angrily whispered, "Seras, get back here!"

Seras continued walking and Richard ran after her. After going around a corner they came into an area that had four elevators and the open doorway to a stairwell. Two of the elevators were marked 'Do Not Use' and the other two has the words 'For Emergency Use Only'. The stairwell had people coming to and going from it.

Seras stepped into the stairwell and almost ran into a nurse. Seras said quietly, "Sorry."

The nurse muttered, "Watch where you are going."

Seras cheerfully whispered, "Yes nurse."

The nurse continued to mutter angrily to herself.

Seras walked up the stairs with Richard. Asked called back to him, "Do you know this place?"

Richard responded, "This floor and the next two are medical. The next floor after that is the psychiatric ward. WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?"

Seras said softly, "Let's go, sir."

They continued up the stairs until she reach the landing three floors up. There was not much traffic at this floor. She frowned as she studied the stair going up. She asked, "What's on the next floor?"

"There should be nothing above this floor. I've visited patients on all the occupied floors. Only have four or five floors are used in most of these building. Why?"

"If there was no traffic, then the stairs should be covered in dust. The next flight of stairs is not. Let's go, sir."

They went up a floor and found this floor's door was closed. Seras opened it and went through the doorway and into a waiting room. Two expensive leather covered sofas and three chairs were against three of the walls to the left of the doorway. Directly opposite of them, is an open nurses' station window with a door to the right of it.

Seras sniffed the air and nodded.

A thin nurse asked from the nurses' station window, "Who might you people might be?"

Seras said, "We are with the Hellsing organization. We would like to visit someone here."

The nurse said, "Well, you're on the wrong floor. Check at the nurse's stations on the floors below."

Seras gave a Richard a glance. Richard shrugged and stepped up to the window. He said, "My name is Richard Hellsing. What is the function of this floor?"

Seras stepped away and towards the interior door.

The nurse frowned, "Mr. Hellsing, the master of monsters."

Richard asked, "What?"

"You, Mr. Hellsing, are consorting with werewolves. You are a traitor to all human kind, bastard."

As Richard became angry, Seras stepped unnoticed up to the inner door. A dark shadow covered the door and Seras stepped through.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mayor Clark and Paladin Wallace came into first floor of the medical center. On various seats spread across the floor with the humans, who Hellsing brought back, seated in them. Three nurses and one doctor were examining them. The mayor walked up to the doctor and asked, "Have you seen Mr. Hellsing?"

The doctor said, "He went into the office area a while back."

The nurse near him groused, "There was a goth woman in a black coat, who was in the stairwell. The overly cheery woman had Hellsing patches sown into her coat. The tart had some bloke following her like a lovesick puppy."

The paladin said with a smile, "Thank you, miss." He then said to the mayor, "I'll check out the stairwell and you, Mayor Clark, should check out the offices."

The paladin charged across the waiting area. The mayor called out, "Wait."

The paladin came to a stop. The mayor said, "I see that you're being reasonable. We should go together and talk with Mr. Hellsing and not have any conflict."

The puzzled paladin said, "No, that's not it… Where are the stairs?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Seras came out of her shadow portal through the door into a hall. She came face to face with a man. He was an older bald man wearing a light blue bathrobe over a green officer's military uniform. He stared at Seras with unfocused eyes.

Seras smiled with embarrassment. The veins of her face still showed gray, but it was now of a lighter tone. She was expecting man to either scream, run away or faint. All she got was a dull stare.

She said, "Hello."

It took a few seconds for Seras' greeting to register in the man's face. A wide dreamy smile came over his face and he replied, "Hello."

Seras paused and didn't know what to say next. The man whispered, "I know who you are."

Seras asked with some alarm, "You do?"

"Yes, and I won't tell anyone that you are from the Gentleman's Liberation Society. That's an excellent disguise, Mr. Benton."

Seras looked confused and to her left and right to see if anyone else was around. She pointed at herself and asked, "Me?"

"Yes, Yes, Mr. Fenton. That's a terrible attempt at a disguise. You can't fool anyone that you are a woman. Terrible disguise, terrible."

"WHAT?"

The man continued with his fixed smile, "Now we must free the green elephant from Miss Lavender's sewing kit."

A male nurse in a white tunic walked up from further down the hall and said, "Lord Ring, Napoleon has captured the sofa in Room 35. His army of very fluffy rabbits is devouring every single vehicle around."

The man saluted the nurse and said to Seras, "I must leave and command my troops, Mr. Kenton.

As the man walked away, the male nurse asked, "What are you doing here? You're not one of our patients. Who are you?"

Seras sniffed the air and then considered an answer. She said, "I'm here on official business. I must see someone here."

The nurse studied Seras and his eyes found the Hellsing Security Agency patch on one of her shoulders. He said, "In all the years I've worked here, none of you people have checked on the Hellsing patient. Damn lazy of you folks."

Seras looked questioning at him.

The male nurse said, "Well, follow me and don't leave my side or you can end up becoming an inmate here. Ha, ha, that's a joke."

The nurse turned around and led Seras down the hall. As they walked, they passed other patients and a few male and female nurses. The patients consisted of men and women, mostly very old with a few younger ones. They wore various clothes that varied from very cheap to very expensive. All the patients had dull unfocused eyes.

Seras asked, "How many people are here?"

The male nurse responded, "It varies from thirty to forty. It all depends on how many of the rich and powerful want to get rid of their precious relatives, but they didn't want to get their hands dirty by murdering them. We prescribe the medications to keep them quite and unseen."

Seras sniffed the air again and she started to hurry.

The nurse said, "You keep sniffing the air like a dog. Do you have a bionic nose?"

Seras ignored him as she came out of the hall and into a large square room. The room had halls leading out in four different directions. The center of the room was ringed by group of couches. Spread our on different couches, sat three men and two women.

Seras walked through a gap in the circle of seating and came to a stop in front an elderly white hair woman. The lined woman's face was thin and had dull blue eyes that stared at the floor. She wore a light gray bathrobe.

Seras sniffed the air once again, nodded and kneeled down in front of the woman. Seras on up into those unseeing eyes and said, "We must leave here, Sir Integra Hellsing."


	21. Chap 21: Hello, Integra and Mr Paladin

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Integra sat on the couch thinking_, "Damn that Perrin. Always smirking at me. He's trying to get me mad again. He would enjoy it, if I were thrown into the padded cell again. Bastard, I know that he stole my dust bunny. I can't get anger again or they'll give me more of that poison… that medication. It does make the voices go away. Alucard's voice is both irritating and welcomed. No, I hate that other voice: Baobhan Sith__, the vampire who used her powers to fool everyone into believing that she was my sister Laura.__ Baobhan Sith__ whispers from beyond the grave and taunts me. She keeps mocking by passing on messages from Jan Valentine. He is such a bastard. Only the medication keeps Laura's voice away… but it kept Alucard's voice away, too. I can feel both Alucard and __Baobhan Sith's__ voices trying to break through the fog around my mind."_

A female voice spoke to her, "We must leave here, Sir Integra Hellsing."

Integra's eyes focused on the woman kneeling down in front of her eyes. This person was dressed in a black trench coat and wore dark sunglasses. This person's veins were clearly visible in her face. Integra did not want to see the strawberry blond hair. It reminded her of something she didn't want to remember… closing the door and sealing away of such a helpless looking Seras. That happened so long ago.

The male nurse Evan said, "What? You can't do that! She must continue to remain here. The blokes from two floors down still monitor Little Inty here on the long-term effects of vampiric contamination in her circulatory system."

Integra clinched her teeth. God she hated being called 'Little Inty', especially by the man who held her down so many times while the doctor injected drugs to calm her down. She hated the man.

Integra whispered, "No. I will not going for any more tests. I'm a former knight of the crown and I demand to be respected and treated better than this. I will not allow some woman clown dressed in black to escort to your hideous laboratory. No, I will not."

The dark woman started to speak, but the nurse broke in, "Little Inty! If you behave, I'll see that you'll get an extra scoop of ice cream tonight."

Integra paused. The bribe of ice cream was tempting.

The woman finally spoke, "Sir Integra, I'm Seras… Senior Officer Seras Victoria."

Integra's blue eyes stared at Seras and studied her. Integra finally said, "Seras, you must go back to your room and be sealed again. The knights will burn you if they catch you. I've told Alucard that I would hide you, but now you've gone and messed things up."

The nurse said, "Delusions. She would frequently talk of commanding vampires."

Seras snapped, "Be quiet, you."

Integra's eyes unfocused and then focused once again. She said, "Seras, you're finally here. What took you so long? We have to stop Incognito and save the Queen. Where's Walter? Where are my troops? Where is Alucard?"

The male nurse continued, "She is in her made-up past again. She still believes the she was trying to save the old queen instead of using Hellsing to kidnap her."

Seras said through gritted teeth, "I told you to be quiet. You don't know what really happened."

Seras then asked Integra in a quieter voice, "Sir Integra, do you want to leave this place?"

Integra looked shocked and then whispered, "Yes, please. I would like that very much."

Then Integra's face hardened from the dull look it had before, but tears started to stream down her face. She said, "We will leave this awful place immediately, Officer Victoria."

"Yes, Sir Integra." Seras reached down and slipped one hand behind Integra's back and her other hand went under the knees. As she picked Integra up, the nurse barked out, "You can't do that! Put her down now!"

Seras ignored him and started to walk back to the hall.

Seras' stomach grumbled.

Integra said, "Are you hunger? Well, I do not you permission to suck my blood."

Seras sighed. "No, that's not it. I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Well, you don't have my permission to do that, too."

The nurse trailing them shouted, "We got someone trying to kidnap 'Little Inty' out of here."

The man ran up and grabbed Seras' arms and tried to stop her advance. Seras paused briefly and then continued to walk. The man was easily dragged along. He shouted, "Get the tranquillizer gun."

Seras was almost to the exit door when a female voice shouted from behind her, "Evan, get down."

The man released his hold on Seras and went down to the floor. There was the barking of a gun from behind her and Seras felt something penetrating her shoulder. Seras glanced at the offending tranquillizer dart that was stuck in her shoulder and then said to the male nurse on the floor, "Not everything that Sir Integra had said to you was delusional. Not everything you know is true."

Darkness covered the exit door and Seras stepped through.

-------------------------------------------

Mayor Clark and Paladin Wallace walked up the stair from the fourth floor to the fifth.

The mayor said, "We shouldn't be up here. The fifth floor does business with Westminster. Even I, the mayor of this town, am not allowed up here."

The paladin, in the white coat, replied, "The Hellsing lady didn't exit on any of the floors below us. The nurses' station at each floor has confirmed this. So we must proceed up to the next floor. If the person we are chasing is a vampire, then I must eliminate it before it kills."

The mayor asked nervously, "How many vampires have you kill so far? Ten? Twenty?"

The paladin stopped and gave a sheepish smile. "One so far."

"WHAT? We should retreat and wait for Master Paladin Moore to return. With him and the two other paladins he is traveling with, it will be easier to destroy the vampire."

"So, you no longer think that we are tracking a werewolf? You believe it's a vampire, now?"

"I didn't say that."

"Mayor, we can't wait for my Master's return. If it is a vampire, then this hospital will become its restaurant. It will be picking its meal from the patients on the various floors. In God Name, I will not permit such a horror to exist."

The Mayor asked, "And if it is not a vampire. What if it a Hellsing werewolf?"

The paladin smiled at the mayor. "Then I'll slapped her once on each side of her snout and then send her home to the Hellsing kennels."

At the fifth floor landing, they came before a door. Wallace reached out and opened the door. From their position, Clark and Wallace could see the back of a brown hair man, dressed dirty tan pant, a shirt, and a blue sweater. He was arguing with a female nurse behind the screen of the nurse's station window.

The nurse said, "You and your mugs have been stealing half the pet food you've been escorting. I heard that you've been using the doggie treats to train your werewolves new tricks."

Richard, whose face was red with anger, replied in an even steely tone, "No one insults any of my people like that."

Mayor Clark spoke up, "Mr. Hellsing, what on earth are you two arguing about?"

Richard quickly turned to see the mayor and a tall thin smiling man dressed in a long white coat with some golden crosses sown into it.

As Richard tried to figure out what to say, the nurse bluntly spoke out, "I see that you brought more of your goons, Hellsing."

The Mayor said, "What the-"

The Paladin interrupted with a hurt look, "Please! I am not a goon. Is this the face of a goon? I say 'no'. I'm a Holy Warrior on a mission from God."

The nurse continued, "You two riffraff-"

Richard loudly interrupted, "Mayor Clark, it good to see you. I apologize for involving you in my 'discussion' with the good nurse here."

The nurse asked in shock, "The Mayor?"

Richard nodded.

The nurse grumbled, "Oh, boogers. Look at the trouble you've gotten me into, Hellsing."

Paladin Wallace spoke up, "My good sir and lady, let me introduce myself. I am Paladin Wallace: Servant of God, Righter of Wrongs, Slayer of Monsters, Master of the-"

The Mayor interrupted, "That fine and good, Paladin Wallace. Mr. Hellsing, I've heard some absurd rumors that you, Richard, have a vampire working for you. Ha, ha, ha. Funny, isn't it? Of course that not true, is it, Richard?"

The Paladin smiled benignly, but watched with hawk-like eyes.

A nervous Richard laughed. "Yes, it is funny."

The nurse spoke up, "Hey, where is that lady friend of your, Hellsing?"

Richard responded while pointing at the interior door, "She must have gone through that door."

The nurse shook her head. "No, that door can only be opened by me. It's remote controlled… You don't suppose that your girlfriend used her powers and floated through the door, do you?"

Both the Mayor and the Paladin burst out laughing, while Richard put on a nervous uncertain smile."

Paladin Wallace said, "More likely she had used a lock pick."

A muffled gunshot was heard through the interior door. The Paladin immediately reached inside his coat while the Mayor's eyes went wide.

The nurse blurted out, "Don't mind that. It's just the tranquillizer gun. Probably one of the patient got a little violent."

The Paladin's body relaxed while he frowned. Mayor Clark sharply asked, "What kind of bloody establishment are you blokes running here?"

Suddenly darkness covered the door. Wallace reached once again into his coat. He said, "This is different. Be careful."

Seras stepped through the door carrying Integra.

The shocked mayor said, "Oh my god…"

Richard whispered, "This is impossible. This can't be happening."

The Paladin said, "Well, you don't see that every day."

He proceeded to pull out two gunmetal colored pistols with one in each hand. Each of the large pistols had a small white cross inscribe into the slide barrels' slide.

He said in a lighthearted tone to Seras, "Excuse me. Do you mind releasing your meal before we engage in battle?"

Seras asked, "Meal?" Then she down looked down at Integer and said weakly, "Oh."

Richard asked, "Seras, what in the world are you doing with that woman?"

The mayor said, "The old lady must be a snack."

Seras said, "No! I'm rescuing her."

Wallace aimed his guns at Seras and said with certainty, "Very unlikely story."

Integra snapped, "All you people are too noisy. Seras! Get me a cigar… and some soup… and some ice cream would be nice, too."

Richard warned, "You can't fire those guns in here!"

The paladin said without looking away from Seras, "I will not allow your pet to survive, Mr. Hellsing."

Richard said, "Paladin, if any of your bullets punch through the door, then it might hit people on the other side."

As Seras stood trembling, caught between her vampiric urges to battle and her human fear that needed to flee with Integra and Richard.

Alucard whispered in her mind, _"Seras, you must protect Integra. You can slay the Vatican dog later."_

Wallace placed his right gun back under his coat and drew out a taser. He still had a normal pistol in his left hand.

Seras sighed and then said, "Mr. Hellsing, please this take lady to your home and protect her."

Integra mumbled, "Mr. Hellsing? Richard Hellsing? He tried to kill me. His bastard son sent me to this hellhole… Who are you, Seras, and do you have any tea?"

Seras puzzled that last question as Richard step up. The Paladin snapped, "Get Back, Hellsing! You're too close to that demonic creature."

Richard said, "Seras could have attack anyone within this room, if that was her desire. Seras, who is this?"

Seras replied, "She is your father's cousin and former head of the Hellsing Organization, Sir Integra Hellsing."

Integra muttered, "That's Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… I'm no longer a knight… Politics… Bloody Politics. Where's my cigar!"

Richard looked stunned. "My father never told me she was alive."

He gently lifted Integra out of Seras' arms and then backed away. Seras said, "Mr. Hellsing, you and this mayor person should leave now."

Seras glanced at the nurse's window, but the nurse had already fled the area.

Mayor Clark nervously backed away and into the stairwell. Richard followed carrying the elderly Integra.

The Paladin, who stood across the waiting area from Seras, said, "Vampire, you've surprised me. You'd let your hostages go. Overconfident, aren't you?"

Seras asked, "Is there anyway we can avoid this fight?"

The paladin started to walk toward Sera with the taser aimed at her and the other pistol pointed lazily to one side. Seras thought, _"I can dodge the taser's darts, but what tricks does this paladin have?"_

Seras' unsteady stomach knotted itself and a feeling of sickness swept through her.

"No", the paladin said. "Your kind cannot be allowed to exist. You are a parasite that lives off the blood of good people. You are an abomination in the eyes of God."

He came to a stop within easy reach of Seras. The towering paladin dressed in white stared down at Seras dressed in black.

Seras' stomach clenched again, causing her frame to twitch. And then the battle began. Seras twisted herself out of in front of the taser while slapping it aside. She other hand balled up into a fist and stuck his chest.

From her right side, the pistol in Wallace's left hand whipped around. To Seras' surprise, he didn't fire it, but he used it like a club. It smashed into the side of her head. Seras' skin sizzled from contact with the gun. There was a blessing on the paladin's gun.

Seras felt her vampiric battle lust creeping into her mind and she fought the urge to reach into shadow for a gun.

Seras backhanded Wallace across his face and aimed a kick at his ankle. The paladin dodged the stomp. He delivered an elbow strike, followed by a roundhouse kick. Seras was knocked ten feet away and then the two opponents stopped to regard each other.

Seras in her sicken condition was slightly faster than the paladin, but he was so much better trained at hand-to-hand combat. A smile crept its way onto Seras' face while the paladin's mellow smiling face had changed into a look of determination. He hadn't fired his taser, yet.

Seras charged Wallace and ducked under another of his kicking attacks. She landed a punch that rocked his head back. He started to fall backwards and Seras leapt at him. As she was coming down at him, the paladin planted a foot against her midriff and with a push, sent Seras flying over him and into a wall.

Seras briefly remembered the she performed the same trick against one of the Hellsing werewolves with the same result.

The gray coloring of the veins in Seras' face faded away as the cursed quicksilver drained into her stomach. It cramped up in pain.

She turned towards the paladin, but her movements were slow. That slowness gave Wallace his chance. He fired the taser.

Two darts hits just below Seras' throat. They poured electricity into her body and she was racked with pained.

Seras fell to her knees. She fought to keep from losing consciousness. Her stomach was threatening to rip her body apart.

The paladin stepped up before Seras and said in a gentle voice, "It's over, vampire. God rest your soul. You're a tough one. I never heard of a vampire surviving for so long with her chips destroyed. Soon you'll become dust and the pain will stop. I will pray for your-"

Seras' arms wrapping around his waist interrupted Wallace. She proceeded to empty the content of her stomach all over his nice clean white uniform. His clothes were covered blood that was mixed with the cursed quicksilver that had plagued Seras' body.

The surprised paladin dropped the used taser and started to aim the pistol in his left hand down at Seras, but her right hand had gripped his wrist.

With her head still buried in the paladin's chest, Seras said, "Sorry about you coat, but I'm feeling so much better."

Wallace reached into his with his right hand but was stopped as Seras grabbed his arm. He said, "You can't be alive. Your chips are blown, vampire."

Seras looked up, just a few inches from the paladin's face. He could see her red eyes over the top of her glasses. She said, "I'm not a chipped vampire. I've never had those chips. I think you should leave now."

Wallace replied, "I can't do that."

"That's too bad, Mr. Paladin." Then she grinned madly.

Immediate Wallace struggled to free himself of Seras grip. He proceeded to head butt her twice in the face. Seras' glasses had been shattered and Seras' crazed red eyes stared at him. She held on to his arms and her grin was daring him to do something.

Wallace twisted to his left and threw Seras over his right hip. Seras was slammed onto the floor. Seras still held on to the paladin's arms, but Wallace was able to snag a flask from in pocket inside his coat.

Seras, now on her back, pulled the paladin closer and said, "As long as I hold on to you, you can't do anything."

"But, I can do this, vampire", said Wallace as he popped the stopper off of the flask. Clear liquid poured from it and on Seras' body.

Seras' eyes showed shock as the liquid, Holy Water, burned her skin. Seras immediately released the paladin and tried to brush to offending liquid away. A yellowish smoke drifted from the now fanatic Seras.

Paladin Wallace rolled off to one side. He looked at Seras, who was now rolling around on the floor. She was losing her shape as darkness came boiling off of her. He said, "Now it's time for you to rest."

He bought up the pistol in his left hand and then the impossible happened. In the darkness around Seras, four pairs of eyes opened. Four wolf heads leapt out of the darkness at the paladin.

Paladin aimed and fired his pistol at the lead wolf head. The head dodged and the paladin's bullet gashed the creature's cheek and it stopped to howl in pain. The other three heads latched onto his arms and throat.

As the paladin fell to his knees, he struggled as his regeneration ability tried to keep up with the damage inflicted by the tearing jaws of the wolf heads. He tried to bring his pistol around to point at the one on his throat. A female hand with blisters reached out and grabbed the wrist of the gun hand.

Seras voice whispered, "I was playing with you, but now I'm pissed."

The fourth wolf head bit down on the paladin's right leg and he was spun around. Seras was now behind him. Seras whispered, "Release his throat, Millie. Go and chew on some other part of him."

Wallace head was pulled back by Seras' left hand and she held his neck next to her lips. She paused.

Wallace snapped out, "Hurry up, your damn vampire. My master will come after you and he will send you to hell. So hurry up and stop torturing me, monster!"

Seras insane smile disappeared and she repeated, "Monster…"

There was the snapping of bone as one of the wolf heads clewed through Wallace's left arm.

Seras said softly, "Enough."

The wolf heads stopped their tearing of the paladin's flesh, but still held on.

Seras said, "You've lost, Mr. Paladin. It's time for you to leave."

Wallace replied, "I can't. I must destroy you."

Seras thought for a bit and then said, "How about this then: You can try to destroy me later. You can't do that now."

The paladin asked uncertainly, "When?"

Seras paused and then replied, "How about after you have killed ten chipped vampires. You should be stronger and more of an interesting opponent. What do you say?"

"I can't, vampire. I can't allow you to feed on the innocent."

"I have never fed on the innocent. I'm a Hellsing agent. I've fed only on werewolves, other vampires, and on donated blood."

"How can I trust you?"

"Mr. Paladin, I also can ask the same question of you: How can I trust you? But I do not wish to take you blood. So, Mr. Paladin, do you agree?"

Wallace paused and then nodded.

Seras whispered, "Withdraw."

The wolf heads released their holds on the paladin and Seras also left go of him. They vanished behind him.

Wallace slowly turned around on unsteady legs and looked at Seras. The darkness around her was congealing into her coat. The Holy Water blisters were slowly fading from Seras' face and hands.

Paladin Wallace asked, "What are you?"

Seras replied, "I'm a true vampire… and a British citizen."

Some faint noises from the stairwell caught Seras' attention. She asked, "Soldiers?"

Wallace asked, "With a report of a vampire in Docklands, what else do you expect, vampire?"

Seras said, "My name is Seras. That's Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing. And what's your name?"

"Paladin Brian Wallace of Section Thirteen of the Vatican, the Iscariot Organization. What Are You Doing?"

Seras had grabbed Wallace's shoulder and said, "We're leaving. We can't have soldiers firing at us in a hospital wing."

Seras looked a a section of wall were she guess that an elevator shaft was behind. Darkness appeared on the wall and Seras walked through it while pulling the paladin with her.


	22. Chap 22: A little bit of peace and quiet

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

There was a street that ran south of the towering buildings that sat in the northern portion of the Docklands. This wide dirty road was in the middle of the peninsula called Isle of Dogs. It's surrounded on west, east, and south sides by the River Thames.

A Hellsing jeep and covered lorry came silently southward down the road. The jeep carried the cyborg Phillip, who was driving, with very wounded Harry the werewolf sitting next to him. In the back seat, a human soldier and Christine, in her human form, sat. In the lorry behind them, three Hellsing soldiers sat in the cab. Gwenllian Hellsing and some members of the Tribe of Five Roses were in the lorry's covered trailer.

The vehicles traveled passed four old warehouses, the last one had a Hellsing sign over its massive doors, and came to a stop next to a multistory apartment complex. There were more apartment building to the south, but they were deserted. The closest one also had a Hellsing sign nailed above the doorway.

Two guards came out to the jeep. The one of them greeted, "Sergeant Phillip, good to see you. What had happened to wolf-man Harry?"

"We had a firefight. Our wounded regular troops and cyborgs were dropped off at the hospital. Richard Hellsing will be coming once he is done talking with the docs."

Gwen hopped out of the back of the lorry, wearing her camouflage. She was followed by David, in his human form, and Sandy, who was still in her massive werewolf form.

Christine, who was now standing next to the jeep, spotted Sandy. While she growled, she started to grow and become hairy. Her eyes locked with those of Sandy.

As Sandy started to growl angrily, Gwen looked nervously back and forth. David snapped, "Sandy! We got our wounded friends here. Don't fight!"

Gwen steadied herself and said evenly, but forcefully, "Christine, you'll help take Harry up to his room. And you'll avoid the medical quarters. There will be no fighting. Do you understand, Christine?"

Christine growled and then gave the werewolf's equivalent of humph. She turned back to Harry who was still semiconscious in the passenger seat of the jeep.

Gwen quickly turned on Sandy and snapped, "And you! Don't even think about attacking anyone here! Go and help your wounded. We don't need to make more wounded people."

Sandy growling now focused on Gwen and Gwen didn't back down.

David said with some anger, "Mrs. Hellsing, my friends take orders from me, not from some human, and definitely not from a female human at that."

Gwen looked flabbergasted and she muttered, "Reason number seventeen of why I hates werewolves: They'll only obey an alpha male."

David smirked and said, "It's very true. We do not think like you do. Please direct us to where you want us to carry our wounded. If there is anything of important to discuss, I will wait until the arrival of your husband."

"WHAT? You… You…", said Gwen said before she remembered how she used to handle idiots and morons of superior rank: You mostly ignore them.

Gwen called out to one of the guards, "Soldier, you go and arrange for some werewolf size stretchers to be brought out here."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mayor Clark and Richard Hellsing traveled down the stairs. Richard carried Integra, who was wearing a light gray bathrobe.

Mayor asked, "Why the bloody hell are you employing a deadly blood sucker, Richard. This is unacceptable, totally unacceptable."

Richard replied, "Ahh… Seras had saved several people from harm. The people, we just brought in, owe their lives to Seras. And earlier she saved a group of people near Westminster."

The mayor frowned. "I heard it was one of your wolves did that."

Integra broke in, "Officer Victoria won't drink her blood. Maybe we have to give the little fledging a transfusion."

Integra barked out a single laugh. She continued, "I should have thought of that earlier. Walter! Go and tie Seras down. We can't have a starving vampire working for us. Where is my tea? Go and get my tea, now."

The mayor asked, "What is she babbling about?"

Richard replied as they continued down the stairs, "Years ago, Integra commanded Hellsing. I believe Seras may have worked under her."

Integra grumbled, "I had two vampires: a strong one and a weak one. The Round Table bastards wanted them destroy. I made them sleep instead, by the Queen's order. The Queen… The Queen…"

Richard asked, "The Queen?"

She replied, "I didn't work well with the other knights, the Queen said. The knights were always plotting against me. Them and the nurses… and the doctors… They wouldn't let me have any ice cream."

The mayor remarked, "She is more than a bit potty. She's loony, I say. Richard, you should leave her here, where the doctors can look after her."

Richard said, "Maybe, but Seras seems to be interested in Integra here. Besides, I have to find out about this second vampire. Integra said that two vampires served her. I wonder where the second, weaker vampire is."

Integra head fell limply as she drifted off to sleep.

Mayor Clark asked, "How can be sure that this Seras creature of your is the stronger one? She could be the weaker of the two."

Richard shook his head 'no'. "No, Mayor. I saw Seras destroy three werewolves and she left carnage of werewolves' bodies in the underground station. And she walked through a door. You saw it. Seras is definitely the stronger of the two."

As they came down to the first floor, two soldiers, armed with rifles, charged pass them and up the stairs.

The mayor called to them, "Be careful, men."

Richard added, "Don't shoot if you don't have to. With those weapons, the best you can do is to make her upset."

Mayor Clark and Richard walked out of the stairwell. The mayor asked, "Who do you think is going to win: The paladin or your vampire?"

They walked out into the area that contained the seated rescued prisoners. Richard replied, "I think that Seras will flee the conflict. Mayor, look at these people who we brought in. Seras had saved them. If she was looking for a lunch, none of us would be here today."

As they moved through the area, the mayor asked, "What about the paladins? Hell, any reasonable person would want your new pet destroyed. I trust you, Richard, but bringing in a vampire into my Docklands is not acceptable."

Richard sighed as they walked out of the building. "Sorry about that. It's just I had to travel out here quickly after my brother failed murder attempt against my family and me. At the same time, Seras ended up in my employment and that's a story in itself."

They walked down a step of broad concrete steps as Richard continued talking, "I couldn't leave Seras behind. I didn't completely trust her, so I couldn't leave her at my main office building."

A Hellsing covered truck sat on the road at the base of the stairs. A Hellsing soldier, standing next to the cab, pointed silently at the trailer end of the vehicle. Richard frowned and headed in that direction.

The mayor said, "That may be true, but I can't have a blood thirty monster wandering about. There are still people who are upset that I allow your werewolves into town. They won't stand for a vam- GOOD GOD!"

Both Mayor Clark and Richard stared at the blood-drenched figure that sat in the rear of the truck's covered trailer. The figure said in a heavy male voice, "Mayor, Mr. Hellsing. Please don't mind the blood. I think I can wash it out."

Richard was aghast. "Paladin Wallace! Did you kill Seras?"

"No, I had lost to your monster."

Mayor Clark asked, "How did you escape?"

"I didn't", said Paladin Wallace. Wallace pointed further into the trailer.

Seras sat on the opposite side of the trailer, next to the cab. Her clothes and glasses were undamaged. She looked exactly like the mayor remembered with the exception her face no longer showed darken veins.

Seras smiled, gave a small wave and said, "Hi, gentlemen."

The mayor asked weakly, "How did you two get down here?"

The paladin immediately spoke, "I don't know and I don't want to remember it, Sir."

Richard silently watched as the mayor asked, "We got to get you to a doctor, Wallace. Look at all the blood on you."

"I've mended my wounds. Only half of this blood is mine."

The mayor asked, "Then how-"

Wallace interrupted, "I really don't want to recall how the vampire's blood got on me. It was a very crude and vulgar attack. I think it's time that the good mayor and I take our leave."

The mayor nodded and the Paladin hopped out on the street.

Wallace glanced back at Seras and said, "Vampire, I will keep my end of the bargain. I'll destroy ten vampires, but I'm afraid that you will not be around for our rematch."

Seras frowned. "Why?"

"Because I must make a report of you presence and my defeat to my master, Paladin Moore. He will be coming after you soon."

Seras frowned disappeared as her face went blank. Then she smiled. "Paladin Wallace, for a moment, you had me worried."

It was Wallace's turn to frown. He said, "You don't understand, vampire. To eliminate you, my master wouldn't mind a few innocent casualties. And his other two paladins are more likely to harm noncombatants than I am."

Seras gave him a friendly smile and said, "Thank you for the warning. I'll see you after your tenth kill."

Wallace growled, "Next time, I will be wary of your upset stomach attack."

Wallace turned and walked off with the mayor following. Pedestrians avoided the blood-covered paladin.

Richard watched them leave and then turned toward Seras. He asked, "Are you hurt, Seras?"

Seras smiled at Richard and for the first time, Richard didn't cringe. "No, Mr. Hellsing. In fact, I feel better now. I'm no longer feeling buzzed from drinking all the werewolves' blood… Mr. Hellsing, did I do anything wrong while I was drunk? My memory is a bit fuzzy."

Richard chuckled, "No, you did just fine… Just don't go charging off like that again. One of my men is dead."

"Mr. Hellsing! I'm so Sorry!"

"Seras, I'm not happy about losing one of my people, but a possible peace with the Roses and the discovery of how our enemies use the old tunnels will save many more lives. We have to leave now."

"Oh, alright. Do you mind if I get some sleep?"

"Go ahead. Sleep well."

Seras nodded and Richard left.

She closed her eyes and heard Richard getting into the cab of the truck. There were the muffled sounds of some talking in the cab. Then Seras left the world and dove into her own mind.

Seras appeared at the edge of a soccer field. The field was surrounded on three sides with massive spectator stands that were meant to hold thousands. Seated in the stands was well over a hundred spirits; more than what Seras remembered were in her head. On the field were a large number of brawls between male soccer players and women dressed up as American cheerleaders. It was a war that contained four vampires and their sixteen servant werewolves.

Seras shouted, "What is ago on here? Where did all you blokes and this stadium come from?"

Vince's voice came from her left. **"You don't remember, do you?"**

Seras turned to see her werewolf Vince with a big grin on his face. Fading into existence next to them were Seras' other three wolves: Millie, Paul, and Nora.

Seras asked, "Remember what?"

Paul shook his head, **"She was drunk. Heck, she wasn't even in control of her own body part of the time."**

Seras was shocked. "What?!?"

The normally sarcastic Millie said, **"Don't mine them, Seras, dear. We went out and beat the bad guys and some of them ended up here. Yes, my dearest best friend Seras."**

Seras looked suspicious. "Millie, you're being kind. What are you after?"

Millie walked over and friendlily grabbed onto Seras' right arm. **"I just want you to know that you can always depend on me just you did last time."**

Seras weakly asked, "Depend?"

Nora jogged over and grabbed onto Seras' left arm and pulled. **"No, you don't. You almost got Seras killed last time. Next time, I'll take control."**

Millie pulled Seras back. **"I did absolutely fine. We still all here."**

Nora yanked Seras toward her. **"Millie, it was a miracle you didn't get us all killed."**

Seras asked, "Is there something I'm missing here?"

Paul spoke up, **"In the middle of the underground fight, you deserted your body and gave it to Millie for a bit."**

"I Did What?"

Paul explained, **"You were drunk and you wanted to check on your new victims- on your new additions to your head. Too bad you're a girl. I would like some time walking around in the outside world in a real body."**

Vince smirked. **"Then it should be no problem for you. The word is that you like to wear skirts. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your inclination to wear lipstick."**

Paul gave a brief roar before attacking Vince. As they fought, Seras sighed and said, "At least those two are back to acting normal."

Sera turned her attention to the two female werewolves who had her gripped between them.

As each tried to pull Seras in opponent directions, Millie said, **"Hey, you're in here now. How about if I take control of your body for a bit? You know: to keep it safe."**

Nora growled, **"Hey, it's my turn now! Don't be greedy."**

Both Millie and Nora glared at each other over the top of Seras' head.

Seras spoke, "My body is sleeping right now. Even the undead requires some sleep. Could you both have a discussion without treating me like a toy? Please?"

Nora said, **"Yes, Seras, You are so right. Dear Millie and I should discuss this matter somewhere else."**

Seras turned to look at Nora and behind Seras' back Millie silently mouthed the words to Nora, "You suck up."

Then Millie said out loud, **"Yes, Nora Honey. You and I should go and have a nice, pleasant, little chat. Seras dear, if you have any problem with the new vampires and wolves, call for me and I'll be there."**

Nora quickly added, **"WE'LL be there."**

Seras said uncertainly, "Thanks."

Both Millie and Nora simultaneously released. Nora pointed at an unoccupied section of the soccer fields and said, **"Millie, sweetie, how about you and I have our little talk over there?"**

Millie cringed at be called 'sweetie'. She replied, **"Yes girl friend. That's a very fine spot."**

Both Millie and Nora started to slowly wander over to the spot, exchanging terms of endearment like insults. Halfway there, they accidentally/intentionally bumped shoulders. Instantly their talk turned into combat.

Seras shook her head and then said, "At least they didn't called me a dummy this time."

Seras wandered over to a close pair of combating unknown male werewolves. Both exhausted males had inflicted wounds on each other that would have killed a normal werewolf several times over, but since they were already dead, those wounds didn't matter.

Seras said, "Excuse me. Can I interrupt you two from your fight for a bit?"

All she got back was a gurgling sound. As the two weakly wrestled, clawed, and chewed each other, Seras examined the two.

She said to herself, "Let's see. Both of your throats are gone… A foot is missing, possibly eaten… One of your hearts is over there… Hmm… That shoulder is no good. Lots of broken bones."

Then she said loudly, "Gentlemen! Please stop for a bit, answer my questions, and then the both of you to continue your fun."

Seras waved her hand and banished the concepts of 'being wounded' from the combatant's minds and put into them the thought of them resuming their natural appearance.

Instantly the all the wounds on the two were gone and the miscellaneous foot and heart were back in their correct places.

Seras' jaw dropped. Even with all the fur and hair, both of the werewolves were stunningly handsome.

One was in a tan formal, elastic coat and pants with white and tie. Every hair on his head and on his face was perfectly combed and looked so soft. Seras suppressed the urge to run her hands through it.

The second one, a punker, wore black biker's jacket and pant. It's stretchy plastic looked like leather. Silver chains hooked onto various parts of his clothing. His hair was cut in the pattern of a Mohawk, which Seras normally disliked, but on this fellow, Seras thought that it looked right. Briefly the idea of 'arresting this guy so she could take him to one side to get to know him' flashed in her mind.

Both were barreled chest, very muscular males that had Seras blushing.

She thought, "If this is what I get when I'm drunk, I'll have to get plastered more often."

Surprised, both males paused in their battle. Seras quickly said nervously, "Guys, Sirs, men, fellow, guys, how did you two handsome men… very handsome men become into my head?"

The one in the tan suit answered, **"How did you think I got in here, you cow. You killed me. Stop giving me that blank empty headed look."**

The punker shook his head, **"That bastard Terrence killed me. Now I've woken up to find all my friends and enemies here, so it vengeance time. Girl, go and find me a beer while I polish off fancy boy here. Be a good girl and I'll let you be one of my bitches. Anyway, I like that 'empty head look' of your. It suits your face."**

Seras' emotions shattered as they went from hope and desire to grief. Bloody tears formed in her eyes.

Alucard's laughter softly drifted in the air.

As the two male resumed their battle, Seras got mad. They had embarrassed her in front of Alucard's presence.

Seras let out a cry of anger. The bleachers shook and the soccer field quaked. The souls in the stands quickly fled, but the contestant on the field continued their hate filled conflict.

Millie, who was fighting Nora, said, "The head lady is pissed."

Nora added, "I hope it wasn't one of us who got her so crossed. Run!"

A wind howled through the area as the stands were torn apart. The combatants noticed and some paused, but then they continued their deadly war. The werewolves' battle rages overrode their reasoning and the vampires continued their deadly embraces.

Chains extended up from the ground and latched onto the struggling werewolves. The chain's ends wrapped around their wrists, necks, and ankles and the wolves were not so gently pulled apart. The chains pulled each werewolf to the ground and held him or her.

Even though Seras was furious, she waved her hand and the wounds of the wolves disappeared. She still didn't want to see people, animals, whatever, suffer. But she didn't heal the battling vampires nor did she pull them apart.

Alucard whispered into her ear, "Nice minions you have, Seras. Are you going to enslave them?"

"No, Master. I won't", whispered Seras back.

"Then, Police Girl, be careful who is behind you. These worthless trash vampires will not bend to your will as easily the werewolves."

As Seras looked behind herself, she asked, "Bend, Master?"

Seras saw that Larry, her first vampiric victim, was there, trying to look disinterested and not guilty.

"Ha! Look and notice that rat Larry trying to sneak up behind you. He can't really hurt you, but as you accumulate more powerful victims, there may be some who are able to harm you. The werewolves' wills are weak and soon they start to act like good servants."

With a frown from Seras, Larry was suddenly covered with shadows and he was whisked off to the hidden dark areas of Seras' mind.

Seras whispered, "Thank you, master."

She turned to survey the last of the combatants: The four vampires. They were a bloody, but sported very few wounds that were quickly healing. The two males were slowly struggling on the ground. Seras frowned as her eyes focused on the dual. It appeared that each has his fangs sunk into the side of his opponent's neck. The same thing was true for the two fighting female vampires, too. She thought, "Is their main battle that of who can drain the blood of the other first?"

Seras stood still and, as if by magic, the two pairs of fighters were dragged before her.

There were the sounds of trapped werewolves growling and cursing, and that of the sucking sound coming from the vampires.

Seras demanded, "Quiet!"

By the force of Seras' will, the sixteen-chained werewolves become quiet, except for the occasional frustrated whine. The vampires weren't affected.

Seras said to the four, "You people may have not noticed this yet, but you're no longer undead. No, you're just plain dead and you guys didn't go to heaven or hell. All of you blokes just ended up inside of my mind and there are rules here. First, don't attack anyone who doesn't want to fight you. Second… I'll think of that one later."

One of the trapped female werewolves called out softly, **"If I'm dead and not in hell, then give me back the clothes I had die in."**

Seras waved her hand and all the soccer and cheerleader uniforms transformed back into the vampires' and werewolves' original clothing. All of them were either gorgeous or handsome. Seras immediately noticed the two types of dress that dominated: High society and punk and all of the clothes were very well done.

Seras eyes rested on two of the vampires and a foggy memory came up from the times she was drunk. Seras said in a whisper, "Barbie? Ken?"

Barbie, whose real name is Cassandra, rolled her opponent around until her could glared at Seras.

Seras said, "Once you are done fighting, in a day or a week, then we'll talk. And… I really like your outfits."

Seras was rewarded with several angry growls along with hate filled glares.

Seras sighed and with a thought, released the trapped werewolves. She left her mental world before witnessing the renewed battle.

She thought, _"It's how the wolves communicate and have fun. Who am I kidding? There a lot of hatred there and it will take them some time to work it out."_

Her eyes opened as the truck she was in, came to a stop.

Richard voice called from the cab, "Seras, we're at our destination."


	23. Chap 23: Docklands' Conversations

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Note on returning characters:

Trevor and Pallas briefly fought on the side of Hellsing when they were rescued from the underground cages. Both of them show a dislike of werewolves.

The Millers and Kennedy families were the ones kidnapped and taken to the underground tube station. It was their kidnapping that drew in the Five Roses warriors into going underground.

-------------------------------------

Mayor Clark sat behind his office's desk while he talked on his cell phone. He nervously ran his fingers through his own thinning dark hair. Two long thin scars were just under his left jawbone.

He was in the middle of a conversation. Into the phone he said, "Yes, Major. That's right. Hellsing has a vampire working for him. I want your people to be alert to that fact."

The mayor paused to listen, and then responded, "Of course I'm sure. The creature defeated Paladin Wallace. Blood was all over him."

The mayor frowned as a voice buzzed in his ear.

Mayor said, "No, I didn't see Wallace's body. He was still alive. And it was the paladin himself that told me of his defeat."

Again the mayor listened.

The mayor said with exasperation, "No, it wasn't one of the Hellsing werewolves. I personally saw the creature walk through a door."

Again a voice on the cell phone buzzed in the mayor ear.

Mayor Clark said, "No, no and no. She didn't tear through the door. She kind of floated through like a ghost, and she was carrying an elderly woman, too."

After listening again, the mayor snapped, "No, I haven't been drinking. I'm completely sober."

He was interrupted by the voice squawking in his ear.

Mayor Clark said sourly, "I don't care what you think. I want you to send some men to check out the new Hellsing monster. You should find out if the Hellsings control it, or if it controls the Hellsings. Find out if it is dangerous to us humans. BYE.

He closed the cell phone.

-----------------------------------------

Sandy sat in a chair against a hallway's wall. The hall was lined with doors on each side. Sandy was in her human form and wearing her loose clean white robe that wasn't her. Her blond hair was clean and damp, while there wasn't a speck of dirt on her hands or face. She was troubled: It wasn't natural to be this clean.

Sandy swung her head, left and right, to survey the hall's other inhabitants. There were a few of the 'Tribe of Five Roses' members either seated or milling about. All of the werewolves were in their human forms. The Millers were outside of the room that contained Helen Miller. The other family, the Kennedys, milled around a door that was further down the hall.

Sandy still couldn't believe that a lousy male Hellsing mutt saved Mrs. Miller and that he was badly wounded from doing so. Having a Hellsing werewolves, the traitors to all werewolves, save one of their members was a blow the to pride of the Roses. It was a debt owed to them: a debt that shouldn't be. The debt caused confusion. Confusion was also caused by the newly revealed fact of their closest ally, the Tribe of the Morning Star, were actually their worst enemy.

The door next to her opened and an older balding man in a white doctor's coat walked out. He was a small man, but his appearance caused Sandy to finch. Half his face was covered with angry red scars from old long ago fire. Two ruby red lenses had replaced his long gone eyes and a metal plate was embedded in the left side of his skull. In it, there four small slots that are used to hooks up with the wires from various medical devices. They were a doctor's input/output ports. The doctor's right hand was replaced with one made chrome and blue plastic.

Sandy wondered about how much of the doctor was machine and how much was still human. If she tore him apart, will she find a heart or a not.

The doctor noticed Sandy and said, "Now that you are clean, you can go in there. Your sister is alive, but she still needs get her rest. Don't disturb the nurse."

Sandy paused a bit before she nodded. "Thank you, Mister Doctor."

The doctor shook his head and then headed toward the room that contained Helen Miller. Near that door, little Charlie looked worried. Helen is his mother.

Sandy entered the room that contained her sister. June was lying unconscious on a bed and was still in her werewolf form. Straps held her wrists and ankles. Bandages covered part of her body while burns covered the rest of her. Next to the bed there were two bags of liquid, one was light brown and the other was clear, that hung above the bed on a wiry stand. Tubes came from the bags and attached to needles in June's right arm. A heart-monitoring machine beeped regularly.

A nurse was gently swabbing June's burns. The nurse was an average size woman with light brown hair and a pleasant smile. There was a cart near the nurse with a liquid filled bowl, more swabs, and bandages on it.

The nurse glanced at Sandy and said, "You must be this girl's sister. I'm Gayle. This girl is a fighter. She is has a strong will to live."

Sandy frowned and asked, "Why is June being held by those straps?"

The nurse explained, "Oh, June is this girl's name. Well, those two bags on the stand contain June's food and painkillers. The straps are to keep June from thrashing around and pulling out the intravenous syringes. Werewolves tend to stir more than regular folk. She is not in any pain right now."

Sandy said, "That's good."

She walked up to the head of the bed and gently stroke what remained of her sister's hair. Sandy said, "June is going to be pissed when she wakes up. She so loves her hair."

The nurse said, "She'll wake up in a couple of days or maybe a week. The hair on her head will take longer."

David, the leader of the Roses here, stepped into the room and asked, "Sandy, can you come with me for a bit?"

Sandy glanced with worry at June before nodding.

David said, "Good."

David left the room and Sandy followed. They went down the hallway to the second door on the left and entered it. It was an empty room except some medical supplies.

David asked, "How is June?"

"The nurse said that she should wake up in a few days."

Even though David was in his human form, he growled, "Too long."

"What's the problem?"

"Our former underground tormentors said that they were going to 'harvest' the rest of our tribe. We must return home as soon as possible."

"David, what about our wounded here? What of my sister?"

David paused for a bit and then he said, "I'll talk to the Hellsings about leaving our wounded and civilians here."

"NO! We will not leave our people behind in the hands of these despicable people."

"Sandy, who are the most despicable? The Hellsings who we have fought or the Tribe of the Morning Star who had urged us to fight the Hellsings and then betrayed us?"

"But I'm going to kill Red! She had killed some of our people."

"And we've killed Hellsing people, too. But we have a truce with them and you will not be fighting the red female again. Sandy, you may have to leave little June with the Hellsings when we go to save our people."

"WHAT?!? NO!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

A Hellsing truck came to a quiet stop in front of the Hellsing's Docklands building. It parked behind the jeep and lorry that Gwen's group earlier came in. The sun was setting and the sky was starting to darken. Two guards came up to the truck.

Richard opened the passenger side door and climbed out of the cab. He said, "Men", to greet the guards and then continued, "How is everything going?"

One guard responded, "Other than Mrs. Hellsing arriving with a fair number of werewolves, wolves I've never seen before, things have been quiet here, Sir."

Richard nodded to the man and then turned to look back into the cab. The driver had already exited, but the elderly Integra was still sleeping on the vehicle's seat.

Richard touched Integra's shoulder and said, "Integra, wake up."

Integra weakly slapped his hand away. She mumbled, "I'll get dressed now. Please remove yourself from my room."

Seras hopped out of the back of the truck and approached Richard and the two guards.

One of the guards whispered to the other, "She can't be the 'Monster of Monsters' I heard one of the others talking about. She is so… well… normal."

Richard took notice of the conversation and turned his head towards Seras.

The second guard said to Seras, "Miss! You are not wearing an approved regulation uniform."

Seras stopped and stared uncertainly at the man.

The guard continued, "You can't just grab any old coat and slap a few Hellsing patches on it and consider that a proper uniform."

Richard spoke up, "Officer Chambers, let me introduction to you SENIOR Officer Seras Victoria. Officer Victoria, please don't hurt him."

Seras frowned and said, "Mr. Hellsing, I'm not the type of person who attacks anyone points out that I'm not in a correct uniform. I thought that you trusted me more than that."

Integra's voice called out from the cab, "Seras Victoria, is that you? Officer Victoria, come and help me with my bed. Somebody has folded it up in an odd manner."

Seras stepped up and Richard whispered to her, "Integra seem to be worse off than before."

Seras whispered back a replied, "Maybe she is only half awake."

Seras lend forward and slipped her hands behind Integra's back and under her knees. Integra weakly slapped Seras' arms, shoulders and face as Seras gentle pulled her out of the cab and held her off the ground. Integra said, "Let go of me. Release me this instant. I will not permit you to drink my blood, Officer Victoria… Are we outside, Seras?"

"Yes, Sir Hellsing."

The two guards started to become nervous until Richard hushed them.

Integra said as she looked around, "I'm outside. Well done, Officer Victoria and Walter. Now we must go home and muster our men. We have to put a stop to Incognito, Laura and my uncle Richard."

Richard frowned and asked, "Sir Integra, what happened to my grandfather, Richard Hellsing the first? I must know."

Integra turned her head to stared with unfocused eyes at Richard. She whispered, "Uncle Richard, have you come back to torment me?"

Seras interjected, "Mr. Hellsing, please stop. Sir Integra is still acting strange."

Integra said in a panic, "Seras, be quick! Push me up. I must crawl into the ventilation vent. My uncle is ordering his men to hunt me. Uncle Richard, how can you do this? It's so soon after my father's death and you want to take Hellsing from me."

Richard looked shock and then said, "She must be delusional."

Seras spoke up, "Please, Sir, give Sir Integra time to recover. The Integra I know is a very strong woman who used to serve the Queen."

Richard looked like he was about to question Integra again, but then he sighed and said, "Seras, take care of her until we can find a room for her."

"Yes, sir."

Seras stepped to one side and then Integra demanded, "Put me down, now!"

Seras lowered Integra and allowed her to stand on her own. Integra proceeded to look Seras up and down. She next said, "Officer Seras Victoria, you are out of uniform. You will rectify this condition immediately."

Seras glanced at Richard and asked, "Is it ok if I make the coat and glasses disappear?"

Richard, not thinking anything was unusual with the request, said, "Go ahead."

Seras nodded. Seras' dark trench coat and glasses faded from existence, leaving her only with her old tan Hellsing uniform with the short skirt. Her red eyes are now plainly seen.

Integra said in surprise, "oh."

One of the guards asked, "Mr. Hellsing? What should we do?"

The other guard started to draw his pistol.

Richard put a hand on the shoulder of guard, who was drawing the weapon, to stop him.

Richard said, "Seras, I wish you would be a little more discreet in showing your abilities."

Seras smiled sheepishly. She said, "Yes, sir."

The guard with the halfway drawn gun said, "She's a goddamned vampire!"

Integra laughed. "Yes, soldier. I have two goddamned vampires working for me. They're for killing other goddamned vampires and ghouls. After protecting England from Incognito, those idiotic knights wanted them destroyed. Idiotic!"

Integra stuck out and hit Richard's chin.

Seras grabbed Integra's shoulders and pulled her back. Seras said, "Sir Hellsing, please stop that."

Integra then started to punch Seras, which caused Seras more concern than pain.

One of the guards asked Richard, "Mr. Hellsing, are you alright?"

Richard rubbed his chin and said, "My pride is hurt more than anything else."

Integra slowed in her attack and then stopped. She said, "Seras, my hands hurt. Give me your gun so I can shoot you."

Seras looked with worry and asked, "Mr. Hellsing, what should I do?"

Richard looked at Seras and notice that Seras looked less menacing. Without the black trench coat and dark glasses, Seras looked innocent.

Richard shook his head to get rid of that 'innocent' thought and replied to Seras, "Bring her with us. Gwenllian has probably called in the local doctor, so let's have him look at Inty."

Integra snapped, "Bastard! Don't call be Inty."

Seras remarked, "I've never seen Sir Hellsing so volatile before. Normally she would figure out more subtle ways for let you know that you are foolish or not."

One of the guards suggested, "Maybe the old bag got meaner as she got older."

Integra kicked out in his direction while demanding, "You will treat me with more respect, you ignorant lout!"

The guard squinted his eyes. He said, "Lout? Ignorant? Listen, you senile old-"

Richard interrupted, "Guard, quiet now. Seras, follow me."

Richard walked with Integra, being assisted by Seras, following him.

He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and spoke into it, "Gwen darling, I'm about to come into the lobby… Yes, dear… I have Seras and a relative of mine with me… See you, love."

Richard, Integra, and Seras walked though a pair of glass doors into the lobby of the former apartment building. Integra was still grumbling.

There was a hotel reception counter in the wide clean lobby. Old hotel furniture was spread out across the floor. There were two sets of elevator doors and a single door to a stairwell. Two hallways led out of the lobby. A female guard in army fatigues and absolutely black sunglasses stood behind the counter. She has short black hair that was tightly bound to her head. A red beret sat upon her head. She studied the newcomers to her lobby.

With an extremely wide smile, she said, "Hi, Mr. R. I heard what Mr. J tried to do and I hope it doesn't reflect poorly of the rest of Mr. J's troops. Too bad he died."

Richard responded, "Hello, Pandora. Yes, Jonathan's betrayal came as a shock to me, too. Is everything calm here?"

Pandora replied, "Oh, yes, Mr. R. Everyone is a little nervous with all those newly arrived werewolves here. This is the most I've ever seen. There were even a few cute little wolf kids, too. You know that Mr. J never liked your werewolves coming here, and now we got sooo many of them. I see you have two guests. Let me guess who they are."

Gwen Hellsing stepped into lobby from a hallway and started to head toward Richard.

Pandora immediate said while pointing at Integra, "You must be the famous vampire Seras. I've heard all about you."

Integra's eyes went wide in shock before anger returned to them. Richard suppressed a chuckle.

Pandora quickly pointed at Seras and said, "And you must be Mr. R's newest love interest. Are you his second or third… or are you mistress number four?"

Seras jaw went slack as her eyes widened in disbelief.

Richard said sourly, "Pandora, I told you more than once, I'm not fooling around on my wife. Stop all such absurd claims."

Integra straighten up and said, "Fool! I'm not a bloody vampire. There will be no rations for you tonight."

Gwen started to look sternly at her husband, but then she started to laugh.

Gwen laughed while speaking, "You should see the look on you face, Richard. And Seras' expression is priceless. And who is this lady?"

Richard said, "This is my famous relative: Sir Integra Hellsing."

Integra turned her angry glaze upon Richard and asked, "Who are you? You're not with the hospital staff, are you?"

Gwen quickly spoke up, "My husband is your first cousin, once removed."

Seras quietly said, "Mrs. Hellsing, I'm not fooling around with your husband. Please believe me."

Gwen said back, "Don't worry. Pandora has a strange sense of humor."

From the hall where Gwen had came from, the cyborg Phillip and the Roses' leader David walked in the lobby. David was still in his human form. David immediately spotted Seras and a look of disgust crossed his face.

Phillip called out, "Mr. Hellsing, this guy here wishes to speak to you."

David said, "Yes, Hellsing. There is a matter I wish to speak to you of."

Richard said, "Sure, tell me about it, David."

David frowned, uncomfortable with what he is about to say.

Finally David said, "When we were in the underground cages, our captors said that they were going to 'harvest' the rest of my village. This must not be allowed to happen."

Richard said, "There is not way I can send my people to aid your village. We are still weak from earlier battles, including the one with you blokes."

David shook his head. "Nor do we want such help from Hellsing with your traitorous wolves and mechanical men. We must go and save our people, but I can't take my wounded and the civilians into battle. I can only take my warriors."

"So, David, you want leave your wounded wolves and civilians with me. Well, I will have to leave this place early to head back to my headquarters. Anyone you leave here will be coming with me."

"Why?"

"Our spunky little vampire Seras defeated a paladin earlier today."

Gwen mouthed the words, "Oh shit."

David stared at Seras and then said, "Defeated a paladin… Well done."

Seras meekly spoke up, "But I didn't kill him."

Gwen muttered, "Maybe we can salvage this situation."

David asked, "Why? Why didn't you kill one of those insane paladins?

"Because, Mr. Werewolf, we must all work together against the greater evil."

It became quit in the room until Integra said, "I'm hungry. It's time for High Tea."

Gwen sighed. "Maybe it a good time to break for supper."

Richard said, "Yes, but Seras, take Integra to the doctor first. Phillip will lead you to him."

Richard then turned to David and continued their earlier conversation. "David, I imagine that some Docklands guards will be here tomorrow, along with a paladin or three. Daytime is when most vampires are weakest, so they won't be here tonight."

-------------------------------------

Seras followed the cyborg Phillip down the hall while helping Integra along. The waiting people in the hall either quailed or growled at Seras as she walked. Two Hellsing guard looked uncertain.

Phillip pointed at one door and said, "You two will wait in here, while I'll get the doc."

Seras responded hopefully, "Thank you, sir."

Phillip studied Seras before he said, "Seras, I know that if you become angry, there is nothing that anyone here can do to stop you."

Integra muttered, "Seras is a weakling." Integra proceeded to strike Seras on the side of her head. Integra said, "Dumb vampire. You won't even drink your blood. I can't have a starving vampire working for me."

As Phillip opened the door to the waiting room, he said, "There must be an interesting story behind what she said."

Seras sighed, "I'll tell you later. Officer. I won't go mad and tear everyone apart because I'm a Hellsing soldier. I've been one for longer than you've been alive. By the way, can you ask Mr. Hellsing if I can use his armory? I'm low on both rifle and pistol rounds. Plus do you have any grenades here?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Trevor and Palls walked along the hall. The rags that they had earlier worn were replaced with expensive formal clothes. The red head Trevor wore a suit while the olive skin Pallas was dressed in the long blue dress. Pallas still limped from the leg wound she had received during their brief alliance with the Hellsings.

Fighting on the same side as the Hellsing's damn werewolves still caused them some trepidation.

They came to a simple unremarkable door. Trevor knocked on it.

A mellow male voice came from the other side saying, "Please come in."

Trevor opened the door. In the simple room was a Chinese man seated behind a well make metal desk. He wore a plain green tunic and a matching beret. He was a thin man of average height. The man looked harmless, except for his eyes that radiated authority.

Trevor and Pallas came before the desk and kneeled down. Both of them said in unison, "Major Ma, we are reporting in as we were ordered."

Ma said, "Trevor and Pallas: you are two of my trusted agents. Mrs. Hellsing is calling to claim that the Hellsing had killed a ridiculously high number of vampire and werewolves. They're asking for the bounties that we are offering for the deaths of these creatures. I'll put Mrs. Hellsing on the speaker phone and you two will let me know if she is deceiving me."

Neither Trevor nor Pallas moved from their kneeling positions.

Ma said, "Please pull up some chairs and be seated."

As the two agents pulled up the chairs, Ma pressed the speakerphone button on his desk phone. He said into it, "Mrs. Hellsing, my name is Mr. Ma. I'll be judging the merit of your claims. Please restate the numbers that you giving to my associates earlier."

Gwen voice came through the phone, "Hello, Mr. Ma. I know these numbers may be a bit unbelievable and this is why I'm being questioned by your people so many times, but we had a bit of a war with the blighters. The number of kills is two vampires and thirty-three werewolves."

"Please wait a minute, Mrs. Hellsing", before he click off the speakerphone.

Ma growled, "There are way too many vampires and werewolves in this claim. Trevor, Pallas, is Mrs. Hellsing trying to make a fool out of me?"

Trevor and Pallas glanced at each other and then silently tried to estimate the number of kills.

Ma's frown became a look of puzzlement. "Is there some merit to her numbers?"

Pallas said, "Maybe, sir. Their vampire killed a number of the enemy before rescuing us. Their monster killed somewhere in the range of fifteen to twenty of them before the real battle started. The kill number can easily be higher."

Ma nodded and thought for a bit. He reached out and turned the speakerphone back on.

He said, "Mrs. Hellsing, can you hear me?"

Gwen's voice groused, "Putting me on hold like that is-"

Major Ma interrupted, "Mrs. Hellsing, I've approved your numbers. Please send someone to pick up your bounty money. Good night, Mrs. Hellsing."

Gwen voice said, "What? Approved? Thank you, Mr.-"

Ma shut off the phone. He said to Trevor and Pallas, "I need to know more about this newest creature of the Hellsings. You two will join their organization and inform me on what they are really planning."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor came into the waiting room that held Seras and Integra. He glanced at Seras and shuttered.

Seras said cheerfully, "Don't worry, Mister. I don't bite."

Integra snapped, "A damn doctor. Seras, stop him. He's going to put more needles into me to make me quiet."

Integra swung in the direction of the doctor, but he was not within her reach.

Seras said, "Please help Sir Integra, Doctor. She is becoming more violent with each passing hour."

The doctor asked, "Is she a psychiatric patient? From the fourth floor of the hospital?"

Seras said, "Yes and no. They were keeping her on the fifth floor."

The doctor said, "I've heard rumors about the fifth floor. The patients of rich and powerful families are said to be there. They probably loaded this old girl full of some kind of powerful depressant. Some types of depressant are stimulants when used in lower dosages. As the drug slowly leaves her system, this old lady is probably going to become more violent before she returns to normal. With some drugs, the patients never return to their original state."

Seras said numbly, "Thank you, doctor. At least I know what going on."

Integra hit Seras and demanded, "Where is my ice cream? I want my ice cream now!"

The doctor turned to the door, but he said, "Good luck. I'm sorry I can't help any further."

He left.

Seras said to Integra, "Let me see about getting you some ice cream."

Integra said, "I want strawberry pizza flavor ice cream.

Seras mumbled, "This is going to be a long night."


	24. Chap 24: Rumble in the Docklands

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

The early morning sun cast its light across the parked Hellsing vehicles. Between them and the front lobby, there was a mass of activity. The Five Roses and Hellsing's peoples were busy. Two more lorries were bought in from the Hellsing's vehicle maintenance area to bring the total number up to four trucks and one jeep.

Three of the lorries were parked as a group with the Tribe of Five Roses people busy around them. They wore their robes and loose fitting clothes. One of the vehicles was being loaded with the Roses' wounded with three nervous Hellsing humans next to it. The second was being loaded with the wolves' civilians while the third was for the Roses' warriors. Most of the Five Roses were in their werewolf forms.

The Hellsing people were around the fourth truck and the jeep. The dress of these people was all military camouflage. Christine and a male cyborg loaded, into the truck, the stretcher that carried the wounded Hellsing werewolf Harry.

Gwen stationed herself in between the two sets of vehicles and kept an eye out for potential trouble. From her position Gwen could see her husband and the Five Roses' werewolf David were discussing something. David was in his human form. Richard passed David a cell phone and started to instruct him on its use. Gwen glanced to the main group of the Roses to see a hairy blond werewolf glaring at someone pass Gwen.

Gwen silently wondered, _"It that the one called Sandy?"_

Gwen turned to find out whom Sandy was staring at. It was Christine. Christine had just completed with her task and started walking toward Gwen. As much as werewolves irritated Gwen, Christine's continual loyally and bright outlook always put Gwen at ease.

As Christine approached, Gwen noticed a wolfish frown on the wolf-woman's face and the rumbling sound of growling came from Christine. There was also growling coming from behind Gwen.

Gwen twirled about to see that Sandy had walked up beside her.

Before Gwen could say anything, Sandy said to Christine, **"Red! If any harm is done to my sister or to any of my people, then I'll take great pleasure in slowly tearing you apart."**

Gwen, not understanding what was said, spoke up, "We have a truce here. There will be no fights. Understand??"

Christine stepped up in front of Sandy; just inches separated the two werewolves. She said, **"Does that mean that if your precious little sister is not hurt, then I can use the fur from your dead carcass to wipe my behind, Blondie?"**

Before Sandy could attack, David called out, "Sandy, get over here, now!"

Sandy was tense and Christine was ready for a fight.

David yelled, "I said NOW!"

Sandy growled out, **"We'll settle this later."**

Sandy started to step away, but Christine stood a step forward to follow her. Gwen grabbed one of Christine's arms and said, "Stay here with me, Christine."

Christine stop moving. Slowly Sandy backed away and then walked off.

Gwen said, "Thanks Sandy. Maybe you should go and watch over Harry."

Christine pointed to the north; away from the Five Roses and passed the Hellsing people.

Gwen squinted in that direction and muttered, "Oh crap!" Then she called out loud, "Richard darling, we got company."

Richard and David turned and spotted six of the city's soldiers coming down the road from the north. The Docklands' soldiers were not heavily armored and carried rifle. They walked out in the open and looked tense.

Richard said to David, "Get you people into your trucks."

David asked with suspicion, "Are the soldiers are here to kill my people?"

Richard shook his head and said back, "No. I think they're here to find out about Seras. I don't want the soldiers nervous, so please get your people into the trucks."

David thought for a second and then nodded.

--------------------------------------

Seras stood the open passenger door of the truck on the Hellsing side. Integra Hellsing was asleep on the cab's seat. Seras shook her head while wearing a tired smile. Integra was a pain in Seras' neck all night with her demands, threats, and delusions. Sir Hellsing had finally fallen asleep just two hours ago.

Seras spotted Christine and Sandy beginning their verbal threats with Gwen trying to calm the two. She wanted go to help Gwen, but Alucard voiced commented, _"Stay and protect Integra, Seras."_

Seras hesitated and then sighed. She had waited, as the situation was defused and then watch as most of the werewolves climbed into the back of a truck while some unknown soldiers came walking into the camp. Sandy waved at them and one of the soldiers gave a small wave back.

The soldiers came up to Richard and David and started talking. Gwen joined the conversation and Seras waited.

Finally, Richard called out, "Seras, would you please come over here."

Seras responded, "Yes, Mr. Hellsing."

She started to walk to the crowd. Some of the Docklands' soldiers stared at her with suspicion. A vampire wasn't supposed to walk out in the daylight. There were some looks of doubt there.

When Seras was halfway to the group, an arrow was fired by an unknown assailant. The first hint Seras has of the missile was it piercing the right side of her skull. Its barded head protruded out the other side of her head. Seras felt a holy burning from the arrow that added to the pain of being impaled. It was a blessed weapon.

Seras reached up to grab the offended item, only to feel a small box taped to the arrow. The box blew up with a force that well beyond what one would expect from such a small device.

The headless body of Seras fell to the ground.

A loud male voice said from a hundred meters away, "Now that is how you rid the Earth of vampire scum, Wallace."

"What just happened here? Why have you attacked us?" demanded Richard of a Docklands' soldier next to him.

The soldier slowly collapsed. Part of the destroyed arrow, the arrowhead, had embedded itself deeply into the soldier's forehead. His lifeless eyes stared into the earth.

Richard looked up and spotted four figures standing a medium distance away. One of them was holding a bow.

One of the soldiers muttered, "The damn paladins kill Lieutenant Kelly."

Richard recognized the four. All of them have been a thorn in Hellsing's side: some more than others.

The one who spoke about 'vampire scum' was the leader of the group: Master Paladin Moore.

Moore was a tough look man in his early forties. His gray eyes matched his gray hair. A stern look was set in his angular face. He wore a long ankle length gray coat with a one-handed mace hanging from his belt. A golden cross was hanging on a chain necklace around his neck.

The one with the bow was Paladiness Sarafina. She was also known as Lady Silence. She was never known to have said a word. Richard didn't know if she had taken a vow of silence or her silent condition was due to some trauma. Her blond hair was pulled back and braided into a ponytail. Her triangular shaped face framed her light blue eyes. She wore a dark blue nun's habit and had a pair on white crosses sown into her collar. Sarafina wore a satisfied smile as she stared at the remains of Seras. The bow she carried was a composite bow made of a white plastic-like substance. A quiver filled with arrows was on her back.

The third member of that group was Paladin DTD. What the letters DTD stood for, Richard didn't know. He is a wiry man who looked very bored. He had long wild black hair. He had brown eyes with a mustache and a beard. In his right hand he carried a silvered long sword with which he indifferently made small slices at the air. He wore a silver colored coat a giant red cross sown into the back. It was like the cross was a target and that Paladin DTD was daring anyone to attack him.

The last Paladin was Wallace. His brown hair stood straight up and it looked like the man was wear some kind of spiky brush on his head. His eyes were light brown and he was clean shaving. He wore a long coat that had an unusual color of white. Gold crosses were sown into his collar and sleeves. The tall thin paladin no longer had his amused smile on his face. His expression was that of worry. Of all the paladins, he was the only one who didn't have his weapons visible.

Paladin Moore strolled forward with the other three paladins trailing him.

The werewolf Christine hopped out of the back of a truck and carefully watched the paladins. Sandy and three werewolf warriors of the Five Roses climbed out of the back of their lorry and stood as a group. They continually growled. The soldiers of Hellsing were looking to Richard and Gwen for orders while the Docklands soldiers prepared for an attack.

Master Paladin Moore looked unconcerned; Sarafina notched another arrow; DTD grinned wickedly and was anticipating a battle; Wallace's expression was that of concern.

Gwen drifted back over to the Hellsing soldiers.

Richard called out, "Everyone, stay calm. These paladins want a fight and desire to slaughter us."

Moore said, "Such disrespect, Mr. Hellsing. We just save you poor souls from becoming victims of a blood sucking demoness. You all should be down on your kneels and thanking us, your saviors."

Paladiness Sarafina took last glanced at Seras' remains as they walked pass. Those remains, including Seras' tan Hellsing uniform, continued to dissolve into a black muck.

One of the Docklands soldiers said, "You bloody monsters killed my officer."

Paladin DTD said in a rough voice, "It was an accident, my friend."

The soldier responded, "Accident? Hell, that was murder!"

DTD forced a smile. He said, "It was an accident, FRIEND. If you're saying it wasn't an accident, then you're no friend of mine. Believes me, you want to be a friend of mine since my enemies don't live long."

----------------------------------------

In the darkness of her own mind, Seras was more than slightly upset. Words like 'darn', 'heck' and 'bloody hell' were too mild.

"I don't believe it!" she shouted.

Her mind landscape convulsed with her anger. Whatever the spirits of her mind were doing, whether it was playing with cards, playing with toys or just tiredly still trying to kill each other, was stopped.

Alucard's laughter echoed in her mind. He teased, "A problem, Police Girl?"

"Master! Some bugger blew off my head! With some holy arrow! I'm hacked off! Some git is going to wish that he had never got out of bed this morning."

Alucard mused, "A blessed weapon may mean you will be fighting either a priest or a paladin. Can you do it?"

Seras glanced at the weapons stored within her shadow. There were the rifles, pistols, and revolvers with new rounds that she had received from the Hellsings' armory just one hour ago. There was the holy sword that she had not idea what she was going use it for. She can't swing a sword. Then there were the new additions to her weapon supply: eight grenades and a flare gun.

Seras nodded, "Yes. I can handle a paladin. Bye for now, Master."

----------------------------------------

Back in the real world, Paladin Wallace finally spoke up, "Please, Paladin DTD. No threats. These poor men just lost their leader due to some miscalculation on our part."

Master Paladin Moore said, "This is none of your concern, Wallace. You're only present to observe how real paladins operate. You will not interfere. You will only watch."

Richard said, "Paladin Moore, perhaps we should go inside and talk?"

DTD snapped, "You presume to order our master around? Why you should be permitted to exist, dogs."

As Richard tried to defuse the situation, Paladin Sarafina looked around with a smile of anticipation. She saw that Gwen Hellsing and her soldier were prepared to fight. The werewolves next to the other set of trucks were definitely on edge. The possibility of battle makes her smile even larger. Then she spotted something that was a little strange. There was a pair of dark sunglasses in the goo of the dead vampire.

Sarafina thought, _"That creature wasn't wearing those things. Were did they come from?"_

----------------------------

Richard said to the paladins, "Now see here, I'm trying resolve this situation before anyone else is hurt."

DTD snickered, "We don't want this revolved, Hellsing. We want all of you dead."

Richard said, "What?

Moore calmly said, "My friend's words are harsh, but they carry a note of truth in them. We were forbidden from attacking your dogs unless you perform some grievous act and associating with a blood sucking vampire is that act."

Paladin Wallace broke in, "Now see here, Master Moore, Westminster requires the convoy escort services supplied by Mr. Hellsing. We can't-"

Moore backhands Wallace across his face and knocked him off of his feet.

Moore asked, "Any more interruptions?"

Out of nowhere, Seras' voice whispered into Richard's ear, "Leave in the vehicles after I lead the paladins away. Don't fight them. Don't interfere."

Richard paused and then said to the Docklands soldiers, "Gentlemen, please remove your deceased friend. I'll see if I can reason with the paladins."

Sarafina turned her glaze away from Seras' remains to watch the watch the interaction between Richard and her boss. The growling of the werewolves and the worried muttering of the Hellsing people was music to her ears.

The goo of what was Seras started to flow and pile up. The paladins didn't notice what was occurring behind them, but the others started to notice.

DTD snapped at Richard, "What makes you think that any of you are going to be leaving here anyway?"

Moore quickly corrected, "The town's soldiers can leave. We don't have any conflict with them. They are our precious allies."

Richard said, "Sir, I-"

Richard eyes widened as he watched a dark blob formed into a human sized column. He said incoherently, "ah… uh… what…"

Moore frowned. The background growling and muttering had ceased. All the non-paladin people before him were with wide eyes and were staring past him. Two of the soldier turned to flee.

A voice, possibly from one of the Hellsings' soldiers, said, "Not again."

Moore whirled around the see what was behind them. There stood a single person. He recognized the strawberry blond hair of the Hellsing vampire but the creature's dress was totally different. No longer was she wearing the tan short-skirt Hellsing uniform. Now she wore a pair of dark glasses along with a black trench coat. A wide fang filled smile covered her face.

Seras said, "You know that it hurts me when I got my head blown off."

Moore grabbed for his mace while DTD, Sarafina, and Wallace whipped around to see Seras.

Seras used her vampiric strength to launch herself backwards through the air and gracefully flipped twice in mid-air. Of course, her long ago police training in martial arts contained no skills in acrobatics, so her landing was a not-so-graceful landing head first on the ground thirty feet (ten meters) away. She rolled to her feet and continued to run northwards along the road.

Moore snapped out, "Kill Her!"

DTD charged after Seras with Moore following. Sarafina drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. Wallace stood still without pulling out a weapon.

Gwen started to draw her pistol while other Hellsing guards started to bring their rifles to bear. The Five Roses werewolves were mute and the Docklands soldiers were shocked by the reappearance of Seras.

Richard commanded his people, "Don't! Don't shoot."

As the Hellsing people glanced around uncertainty, Sarafina, who was also called Lady Silence, aim her bow and started to mouth out words without a sound. She fired her arrow as she continued her silent chanting.

Seras charged up the road, with two paladins following her. DTD had a sword in his hand while Moore carried a mace. To Seras' left there was a pair of warehouses. The closer one had a Hellsing sign on it, and then there was a driveway followed by the second warehouse. Seras turned toward that driveway.

The arrow fired by Sarafina, flew at Seras' back. As Seras change direction for the driveway, the arrow also swerved to follow her. At the last instant before the arrow hit, Seras sensed that something was wrong. She dodged to her right. The arrow missed her heart and impaled itself in her left arm. Electricity arced out of the arrow and across Seras' arm and left side. Seras continued running unaffected. Electrical damage that used to hurt her badly now only annoyed her.

Seras thought, _"They still think I'm a lowlife chipped vampire. That's their mistake... lowlife? I'm starting to think like my master."_

Seras continued into the driveway and out of the archer's sight.

Back near Richard, Paladiness Sarafina charged after Seras and the two paladins.

Wallace sighed and said to Richard, "Sorry about this. Not every paladin is like Master Moore."

Richard stared him without saying a word.

"Right", said Wallace with resignation. He turned and jogged after the others.

Gwen demanded of Richard, "Why didn't we help Seras? Those paladins will be after us later. We should have blown them away when we had the chance."

David said with seriousness, "Yes, Hellsing. You're willing to sacrifice an agent of your. Even though she was a leech, a leader should be loyal to his followers. You had betrayed you own people. Why should we trust you?"

Richard said, "Seras had some how whispered to me to let her lead them away. She wanted us to get away."

Sandy growled out something that caused Christine to growl angrily in response.

David translated what Sandy said, "Sandy doesn't believe you. She said you're full of shite, you gormless git."

Richard paused a bit to collect his thoughts and then said, "Seras is full of surprises. She just keeps popping up with new abilities every day. She pulled that 'coming back to life' routine more than once."

David mulled on this for a bit before he spoke, "What now, Hellsing?"

Richard replied, "We'll continue as we planned. You take your fighters to rescue your tribesmen and everyone else will come with me."

---------------------------------------

Paladin DTD chased after the fleeing vampire. The creature had pulled the electrified arrow out of her arm and tossed it to one side. That attack, which easily had taken down any vampire they had met before, didn't slow this bloodsucker down one bit.

While hold his sword in his right hand, DTD drew forth three darts from within his coat. He threw all three with a single flip of his hand. Two of the weapons hit the fleeing figure. There was no slowing of the vampire.

Master Moore was running just behind DTD. He called out, "Careful, man. Be very careful."

The creature ran through the short driveway and into the open yards beyond it. This area was where the Hellsing mechanics worked on salvaging old vehicles and creating ones that ran. Only two mechanics were seen this early in the morning. All the tools and the vehicles being worked on were next to the southern warehouse. The vampire turned and ran towards the deserted northern one.

DTD threw three more darts that stuck the creature.

Moore pulled out a slip of paper with his left arm and he uttered a brief prayer. He tossed the paper into the air and it burst into flames. Suddenly a pillar of flames enveloped the vampire. There was a surprised shriek, followed by the vampire's words, "That hurt!"

The creature, by continuing to run, surprised Moore. She plowed through a door on the side of the warehouse. Each of the 'L' shaped warehouses had two massive roll-down bay doors and three normal doors.

Moore shouted, "Stop at the door. Don't follow it."

DTD called back, "It's wounded and fleeing. It's time to add another vampire's death to my score."

Moore said, "The Hellsing vampire is more powerful than any single vampire we have fought before. She had received three, possibly four, deadly attacks and it hasn't slowed her. She is leading us into a trap."

DTD came to a stopped just out side of the broken down door. He said, "Then you'll have to seal away her powers and we'll send her to hell, Master."

There was the sound of running feet. Moore glanced over and spotted Paladiness Sarafina running towards them. He said, "We going in. Are you ready, Lady Silence?"

The mute paladiness nodded while smiling. She put down her bow and quiver down on the ground, and pulled out a nasty saw-like dagger.

Wallace distant voice called out, "Master, wait. I'm almost there."

Not waiting for Wallace's arrival, Moore said, "Let's go in."

The three charged into the darkness of warehouse. They immediately came to a stop. Moore reached into coat and pulled out a slip of paper. The uttered a brief prayer and cast the paper into the air. The paper glowed brightly and flew up into building's rafters. The scene before them was bathe in light. Old rotting crates were stacked up around the floor. A thick layer of earth hid the flooring below it.

DTD remarked, "A bunch of dirty bastards used to live here."

Moore replied, "The dirt came from old storm surges from the River Thames. It covered this land in water and mud. Thank the lord for that. The vampire left tracks in the dirt."

They quickly followed Seras' tracks through the place and came to a wall with an open door. Moore prayed again and threw another slip of paper through the door.

The light from the paper showed a hallway with two doors on each side before the hallway ended. The tracks led to the furthest right side door. It was open.

They slowly advanced up the hall with DTD leading. He had a silvered blessed long sword in his right hand. Sarafina carried a nasty looking dagger in her right while Moore had a mace in one hand and a roll of papers in his other hand.

DTD asked, "After we destroy the vampire, then what?"

Moore replied, "Then we destroy Hellsing. A bunch of werewolf loving demon worshippers cannot be allowed to exist."

A female voice called out from the doorway to where the track leads. She said, "I wished you hadn't said that. I really wished you didn't say those words, Paladin. Now, I can't just run away and leave you mugs behind. I have to make sure you can't follow."

Seras stepped out of the doorway, just fifteen feet away from the paladin squad.

Wallace came running up behind the other paladins and briefly caught the eyes of Seras. Suddenly an unnatural force, that was Seras' willpower, picked him up and threw him out of the hallway and back into the open area of the warehouse. The door closed on it own.

Moore said to the other paladins, "Wait!" He immediately called out a brief prayed and threw the small bundle of paper slips into the air. Thee papers all plastered themselves in the walls all through the hallway.

Moore laughed out loud. "You can't escape now, monster. I've sealed this hallway and sealed all of your powers. You're doomed."

Seras reached out and touch the wall. From the wall, energy arced around her fingers. She pulled her hand back to examine her burnt fingertips. She said, "This is the second time I've been in of these paladin field thingies. I was a lot more impressed the first time."

Seras reached both her hands into her pockets.

Moore snapped, "Get her."

Seras immediately threw at the paladins some objects held in her hands. There were the five darts that that DTD had hit her with earlier. Since Seras was not skilled at throwing such things, two darts missed the paladins, one hit flat on Moore and fell to the floor, and the other two impaled DTD: One in his left leg and one in his chest.

Seras said sweetly, "Thank you for their use."

Sarafina uttered a silent pray and vanished from sight. She reappeared unnoticed behind the vampire.

DTD swung his sword and buried itself deep into Seras' side. The holy weapon burned her. She grabbed DTD sword arm to immobilize it. Her right foot kick out and into DTD's stomach.

Seras was thinking, _"This isn't going to be too hard."_

Then Sarafina's dagger plunged into Seras' back.

Seras groaned in pain.

Moore reached around DTD in the narrow hallway and brought his holy mace crashing down on Seras' shoulder.

Seras half jumped/half fell backwards and landed. Sarafina was pinned under Seras' back. Since DTD was not released from Seras' grip, he was pulled forward and he landed on top of Seras.

Seeing the pile of DTD, Sarafina and vampire before him, Moore reached his left hand to grabbed the back of DTD to pull him away. The vampire switched her grip from DTD to grab Moore's left arm.

There was the sound of something small, thin and metallic bouncing off of the wall. Out of the side of Moore's eyes, he saw that it was a grenade's safety handle. Moore eyes immediate swiveled to see Seras' left hand, sticking out from under DTD, holding a grenade that was within seconds of blowing up.

Seras said, "This is going to hurt you guys worse than me."

Seras' left hand, with the grenade, came to rest in the middle of DTD's back and held the struggling paladin against her. Seras' right hand, poking out from under the other side DTD, yanked Moore down on top of DTD's back and especially on top of the grenade.

The grenade exploded and threw Moore against the ceiling. The slips of the sealing paper on the wall next to them were shredded.

Moore came crashing down on top of the pile. Seras shoved the badly damaged bodies of Moore and DTD off of her.

Suddenly Seras was in pain again as Sarafina twisted the dagger that was impaled in Seras' back.

Seras tried to roll off the paladiness, but Lady Silence held on while she continued to force the dagger deeper into Seras.

Then another one of Seras' grenades dropped to the floor next to Sarafina. It was without its pin or safety handle.

Seras mused, "I wonder were that one came from."

Seras quickly roll her self away from the grenade. Sarafina, who was still on Seras' back, was forced to turn with Seras, only to expose her own back to the grenade.

The sound of the second explosion was music to Seras' ears.

Seras came painfully to her feet and surveyed the three half dead paladins, whose bodies were trying so hard to regenerate.

Seras reached behind her back and painfully pulled the saw-like dagger from her back.

She looked at the semi-conscious Sarafina and said, "You're the one who blew my head off. That wasn't fun at all and it was a bit embarrassing."

She bared her teeth and leaned over the paladiness. Seras' fangs approached Sarafina's neck.

Wallace voice called out, "Seras! Don't do it!"

Seras turned her head to look at Wallace, who stood at the hall's entry. She asked, "Why shouldn't I? Your friends are planning to kill the Hellsings. I can't allow that to happen, Paladin."

Paladin Wallace said, "If you murder these three, you'll be condemning the Hellsings to death."

Seras asked, "Why is that?"

Wallace explained, "You may think that the main battle against the vampires and werewolves is here in England, but it is not. England is just a sideshow to battles that occur in the rest of the world. The Alliance isn't sending any real armies here and the main vampiric attacks are not here."

Seras started to get interested, "Then why are you guys here?"

"Paladins Moore, DTD, Sarafina, and I have been decreed to be liabilities to the Alliance's troops. Either by destructive personalities or by horrendous mistakes that was unforgivable. If you kill these three, then some really competence paladins will be sent and you along with your Hellsing masters will be destroyed. So, please, release them into my care."

Seras frowned and then said, "I don't like it, but I don't see that I have any other choice."

Wallace relaxed. "Thank you, Seras. If my wayward master decides to hunt Hellsing again, I'll give Mr. Hellsing a call. But I can't do that for you. It's our job to hunt your kind."

Seras smiled. "Wallace, your honestly is refreshing. I'll see you again after you've killed your tenth vampire. Also don't harm any innocent people or I'll have to come after you. Bye, my friend."

Wallace remarked, "I don't know if it's good have a vampire call me a friend, but, bye for now, Seras of Hellsing."

Seras turned and left the hall and exited the warehouse. At the other warehouse across the yard, four men and two women mechanics had gathered after hearing the muffled grenade explosions.

Seras called out, "I'm Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing. I need transportation."

A female mechanics said, "How about a motorbike? Can you ride one of those?"

Seras walked over and said, "If a normal human can drive one, then I can too."

The mechanic handed Seras some keys and pointed out a motorcycle. She asked, "Is it true? Are you a vampire who walks out in the daylight?"

Seras climbed onto the bike and said, "Yeah, I'm all that and more. Where's the clutch?"

The mechanic nervously laughed, "It's an electric bike. It doesn't have a clutch."

Seras said, "Then this will be easy."

Seras inserted the key into the bike and turned it. She gunned the throttle.

Seras drove the bike for ten feet before she dumped it of its side.

Seras asked with embarrassment, "Do you have anything more stable? You know, anything with four wheels?"


	25. Chap 25: A Drive in the Country Side

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Early in the morning, Trevor and Pallas walked around the west end of Canary Wharf, the center of the Docklands' skyscrapers. They were no longer dressed in expressive clothing, but they were in something more rugged. They both wore gray canvas shirts and trousers they both carried packs on their backs. Trevor carried two small suitcases: one for him and the one of Pallas'. Pallas still limped due to an earlier wound.

The walking didn't bother them. In earlier missions, they've walked hundreds of kilometers through hostile territory, so this little trip was just a short stroll. They were heading to the Hellsing compound with plans to infiltrate it.

Pallas asked, "So what do we say to these damn werewolf loving people? Damn it! I don't want to be working with some stinking werewolves. And they have a bloodsucker in their employ. Damn it to hell."

Trevor said, "We've face worst dangers than this. Our task is to see if the Hellsings are actually working for the enemy or not."

Pallas groused, "I don't know what to think of them. Maybe the Hellsings are part of a damn civil war within the enemy forces."

Trevor said, "Maybe you're right. In fact, I like to think that you are right. Having to join up with a group who has a pet vampire is not my idea of fun. But Major Ma has selected us for this mission and I've always respected his decisions."

Pallas thought for a bit and then said out loud, "We going have to tell the Hellsings why we left his caravan so abruptly. We've got to make up some reason."

Trevor suggested, "How about if we had to see you sick aunt?"

Pallas frown. "No, that will not do. I have no aunt in this land. What if Mr. Hellsing wants to see my aunt? What then?"

Trevor asked hopefully, "Maybe she had died? We'll tell him that line and then ask him to hire us? Also we can pretend that we're either traveling mercenaries or some vengeful villagers trained by a retired soldier."

Pallas griped, "This is one of the stupidest ideas you have ever come up with. I love it. Let's do it."

Trevor and Pallas continued talking to flesh out their story as they walked south.

Coming up the road from the south was a convoy of vehicle.

Pallas stared at the approaching jeep and lorries. She asked, "Does HSA stand for Hellsing Security Agency?"

Trevor replied, "I believe so. Good eyes, Pallas."

In the leading vehicle, the jeep, there was Richard Hellsing and three soldiers. Pallas waved and the jeep pulled up next to Trevor and Pallas. The lorries came to a stop and were lined up behind the jeep.

From the passenger seat, Richard said, "I remember you two. You're Terry and Paula, right?"

Trevor corrected him, "It's Trevor and Pallas, Mr. Hellsing."

Richard said, "Oh. Well, I'm sorry that you two vanished when we had crossed into the Docklands. There was something I wanted to talk to you two about."

Trevor said, "Sorry about that. Pallas had an aunt who was ill-"

Pallas broke in, "My dear Aunt Sophrnia passed away." She used her right hand to wipe her eyes.

Richard said, "I'm very sorry to hear that. I was going to offer you two a job, but you're probably busy with the funeral preparations."

Pallas said, "No! Wait!"

Trevor spoke up, "Sophronia's death had been expected for years. Her funeral was held while Pallas and I were held captive in the underground. We've already paid our respects to Aunt Sophronia's family. You said something about a job?"

Richard looked concerned. He said, "If you two need time for mourning, we can talk about a job offer in a week or two."

Pallas said quickly, "My aunt wasn't conscious for the last year. Most of our relatives have been mourning her for the last eight months. Can we have the job?"

Pallas immediately put on a big hopeful smile.

Richard said, "Well, if you're sure, then ok. Get in the back of the first lorry."

Trevor said, "Thank you, Mr. Hellsing. We need the money."

Pallas bowed slightly while she said, "Yes. Thank you, sir."

Trevor and Pallas walked back toward the first lorry. After they got out of Richard's hearing and next to the lorry, Pallas whispered, "We got the job. Yes!"

Trevor whispered back, "True, but now we got to work with those stupid werewolves of Hellsing."

Pallas agreed by quietly saying back, "Yes. They're a brainless bunch that are only ruled by instinct."

They came to the back of the lorry and Trevor tossed their luggage into the trailer. They climbed in and saw two werewolves already in the lorry's trailer.

One was the unconscious Harry in a stretcher, while the seated big red female one glared at them. They recognize her as the one called Christine.

Christine changed to her human form. She slurred out the words, "Uz stoopid doggies have da good brains."

Christine immediately continued talking without slurring, "And our species also have an excellent sense of hearing, too. Bigots!"

Christine immediately turned back to her werewolf form and looked away. She growled out the werewolf equivalent of "Humph!"

Trevor sighed and said, "This is a bad start."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hellsing vehicles crossed out of Docklands through the guarded checkpoint. The jeep and three lorries headed up a road to the northwest, while the fourth lorry with the Tribe of Five Roses' warriors headed to the east toward their territory.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras drove her new jeep northward around the west end of Canary Wharf. She wondered briefly whether or not her needed a new drivers license, but then she just shrugged and grin. She got a jeep now. Her own vehicle… Well, it's her until she arrives at the Hellsing main base.

She thought about chasing after the Hellsing convoy along the same path that they came here on, or to take a different route to try to catch up faster. She had the knowledge of the main roads of the city from sixty years ago, and had some curiosity about the changes that had occurred to landscape since she was last here.

From within her mind, the werewolf Millie said, _"Stay away from the Tower of London. Some lord rules there and he doesn't let visitors in. The old fart doesn't even allow blood parties."_

Seras asked, "Blood parties?"

"_As a vampire, you should have a good guess what that means, Seras girl."_

Alucard voice chimed in, _"Seras, make sure that you don't get too close to the tower. Only get close enough to sense the impressions in its air."_

Seras asked, ""Can't you do that?"

Alucard softly chuckled. _"I'm still sealed away from the world of the humans. I can sense some of what Integra pictures in her mind, but her thoughts, the thoughts of my master, are so cloudy. I can perceive more through you senses, Police Girl."_

"MASTER!"

"What is the problem? Are you shy? How human of you. Do you want to kick me out? Will you tell me to 'Piss Off' again?"

"… No, Master."

"Then let me watch and be entertained."

Seras turned her attention back to the highway ahead of her. She decided to take the direct route out of the Docklands instead of the one that Richard took with its friendly guards.

The guarded barricade was just beyond a two story tall traffic circle with two roadbed levels. The barricade consisted of a four-foot tall wall with barbwire capping the top of it. The wall was blocked the highway except for one lane that went through a metal gate.

Four guards stood next to the gate. One of them wave at Seras to stop, so Seras parked her jeep next to them. She stepped out of the vehicle.

Seras was still wearing her dark sunglasses and trench coat with the Hellsing patches. She said, "Hello, guys."

The closest guard, a sergeant, said, "Hello, miss. You'll have to turn back. There is no way we're going to allow a single lady to go out there alone."

Seras said, "But, Serge, I'll be alright. I'm tougher than I look."

The man said, "Unless you're one of the Hellsing's lousy werewolves, you can't go."

Seras said, "Do you have a cell phone? If so then please call the mayor."

The sergeant shook his head, but he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

The other three guards were pretty relaxed in their stances with rifles slung over their shoulders. One was eyeing Seras and looked her up and down.

The sergeant said into the phone, "Hello, Mayor. Sergeant Elderberry here. I'm with the Westgate guard… Well, sir. There's a lady here wants to speak with you… No, she's from Hellsing and she wants to leave the Docklands alone… I see… She wants to talk with you, sir… Right, sir."

The sergeant handed the phone to Seras. Seras said cheerfully into it, "Hello, Mr. Mayor. You remember me, don't you? … No, it wasn't from your visit to Hellsing place. I met you at the hospital yesterday."

The guards heard the buzz of squawking coming from the phone.

Seras talked into the phone, "No, No, Mayor. You got it all wrong. I didn't kill the soldier. It was the paladins."

The guards suddenly became alert. The Sergeant drew out his pistol and the other soldiers unslung their rifles.

Seras noticed the arming of the guard, but didn't pay too much attention to them.

She continued, "Mayor, there was nothing I could do about it. The paladin woman put an arrow through my head and then she blew it up. It's rather embarrassing getting your head blown away."

The phone buzzed again with the mayor's response. Looks of disbelief came upon the faces of the guards.

Seras said, "Mayor, I think it was an accident. When the arrow exploded, the arrowhead struck the soldier in the head. I think he was killed instantly. Then the paladins threaten to kill all of the Hellsings.

As Seras listened to the mayor's response, the three guards looked uncertainly to their sergeant.

Seras spoke again, "Oh, you heard of the fight that I had. Yes, I was the one who defeated the paladins except for Wallace. You remember that I had defeated him yesterday. And Mr. Hellsing didn't order me to attack them."

The sergeant chuckled. This woman before him was obviously insane.

Seras finally said, "Yes, Mayor. Can you please tell these guards to let me through the gate? … Ok. Thank you, sir."

Seras handed the phone back to the sergeant. All the men had smirks pasted on their faces.

The sergeant lift the cell phone to his ear and said, "Hello, sir… What? … You don't mean… Sir, that is ridiculous… The paladins were? … I see… Y… Ye… Yes, sir."

The sergeant closed his phone and his face paled. He quickly and nervously snapped out, "Open the gate! Open the gate!"

Two of his men looked uncertain, but they walked to the road's gate. His third man asked, "Anything wrong, Serge?"

The sergeant looked at the man with wide, panicking eyes and said, "Let her through! Don't ask questions and, for god's sake, shoulder your rifle, now!"

Seras said sadly, "You're scared of me. Aren't you, Sergeant?"

The sergeant looked uncertain and he was unable to answer.

The gate was muscled opened by two of the guards. Seras sat back down in the jeep.

She briefly glanced at the pistol that was still in the sergeant's hand. In a panic he almost dropped it, before he was finally able to hostler it.

Seras said to the serge, "You needn't fear me, sir. Those creatures that prey on human beings are the only ones that need to be scared of me. Not you, sir."

Seras drove the jeep through the gate.

The man nearest the sergeant asked, "What was that all about? What she some brat of some powerful family who could get you fired?"

The sergeant said as he watched the jeep drive away, "I found out from the mayor that she did defeat three paladins just an hour ago. She fought them all at the same time. The church folks are currently picking up the unconscious Moore and crew to take them to get regenerated. That girl is a monster."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Seras drove westwards. Her sad expression slowly became one of concentration as the road she took quickly came covered with rusty old cars and young trees. She slowed her jeep and started to pick a way through this obstacle course.

The spirit of werewolf Vince whispered to her, _"The humans hadn't cleared a path through here. It's not safe for them here."_

Seras thought back, _"Thanks, Vince."_

She continued her trek west and came to a stop when she caught sight of the fortress known as The Tower of London.

The Tower of London was actually made up of several towers. There was an outer ring of small towers with walls linking them together. Within this circle there was another ring of taller towers and walls. Seras knew that within this ring there were hidden other barracks and building, but her brow creased in a frown. Missing from the scene was the largest tower. It was the blockish tower that sat in the center of the complex and it was the one that Alucard and Incognito had fought upon. The White Tower was missing.

She stared at where the famous tower used to be and she couldn't believe that it was gone. A feeling started to creep into her mind. Imagines of ghostly blood dripping from the top of the Tower's walls came into her mind. The eerie cries of the dead called out. A malevolent purple mist whirred and twisted with a golden fog. Seras could have sworn she saw white feathers in the fog along with dark gray scales in the mist.

Seras closed her eyes and shook her head. She looked again at the Tower of London only to see that the blood, mist, and fog were gone. The cries of the dead could no longer be heard. It only left the impression that she shouldn't be there.

Seras asked quietly, "What was that?"

Alucard answered_, "Those were some fragments of thoughts and events of this place and what waits within. Avoid it for now, Seras. When I walk the earth again, we will enjoy another magnificent battle in this tower."_

There were no trees in the immediate area around the fortress and any rusted heaps of vehicles were also gone. Seras squinted at the scene and saw a few figures near the base of the tower complex. They were large hairy figures.

Nora, one of Seras spirit werewolves, speculated, _"I bet that their blood sucking masters are sleeping right now. Any vampire in her right mind would be in bed by this time in the morning."_

Seras remarked, "I bet you're saying that I'm not in my right mind. Right?"

Nora laughed.

Seras sharp eyes spotted group of humans with some werewolves. They were on the north side of the fortress and it looked like they were heading to far west side to travel to the gate in the southern outer wall. Just south of there was the River Thames.

Nora whispered, _"I bet that those folks are going to become somebody's breakfast, lunch, and dinner."_

Seras face went hard for a second, and then her foot stomped down hard on the accelerator. The jeep leapt forward and down the road towards the north side of the tower.

Alucard asked, _"Are you sure about this, Seras?"_

Seras replied, "I really don't know, but I will not allow this to happen."

Nora asked_, "Can I handle this? You know, like take over your body for a bit. I don't think you can save the people without losing one or two of them."_

Seras thought for a second before she said, "Sure."

Seras' features hardened as Nora took over her body and then widened in panic. She nervously turned the steering wheel back and forth while she accelerated and decelerated the vehicle. She said in fear, "Seras, I don't know how to drive!"

Seras said from within her head, _"Don't worry, Nora. I'll drive."_

The vehicle straightened out and Nora gave out a sigh of relief.

-----------------------------

Two werewolf guards, a male and a female, watched the approaching vehicle. They wore a mixture of clothing that they gathered over the years. The stuff they wore was torn, with the male's clothing was dirtier than the female's.

The approaching woman in the jeep with obvious Hellsing markings and wearing a trench coat with Hellsing insignias put the wolves into an alert condition. They aimed their rifles at Seras/Nora.

Nora waved at them and called out, "Will you be my escort?"

The female guard demanded, **"What the hell are you talking about, Hellsing scum. You're our prisoner, now. Stop the jeep."**

Seras/Nora said, "That's fine with me. I'm here to report in with some samples of new Westminster anti-werewolf bullets for Lord Wescott. Unfortunately, I can't get to the Lord directly, so I thought I would drop them off at your little outpost. These shells must get to either the Lords of Southwark, Lambeth, and Greenwich for analysis. If there is no antidote found for this new human weapon, then there will be massive causalities on our side. Escort me immediately to your superiors."

The male said, **"What the bleeding hell are you talk about? How do you know our tongue?"**

"Well, duh. I'm a werewolf in disguise."

The female werewolf accused, **"Liar! You are not a wolf. You smell like the undead; like the smell of a vampire."**

"Hello? Is any of this making sense to you underlings? Vampires burn to death in the sun. Look at my hands. See, no smoke from burning skin. The vampire smell on me came from a vampire who crossed Lord Wescott recently. She met a painful ending. Do I have to slowly say this again for you two to understand? Or should I inform Lord Wescott about you two? And before you ask, my werewolf chips are running in silent mode, so you can't bring me up on the network."

The female sputtered, caught between the urge to tear this invader into pieces and the fear from the threat of the wrath of the Southwark ruler: Lord Wescott.

The male paused for a bit to consult over his network connection. He then said, **"My vampire supervisor has ordered for your miserable self to be brought before him. He will find ways to extract the truth from you." **

Nora/Seras replied, "Fine. And tell him have a dinner waiting for me. As Lord Wescott's representative here, I do expect to be treated with respect. Now you two can now just let me drive through."

The female said, **"Forget that, Missy. We are coming with you. And if you do anything strange, we going to blow your head off."**

Nora said, "Fine, child. Hop into the back seat and be quick. I'm in a hurry."

The two guards climbed into the back two seats of the jeep. The electric jeep surged forward and that ran on the westward road along the north wall of the Tower of London.

They drove past twenty werewolves. They were cleaning their weapons, sleeping, playing card, eating, and two were romantically involved. Near them, in some young trees, was a group of ravens watching.

The feeling of mental oppression coming from the fortress was immense.

Nora thought out, _"It's your turn, Seras. I got us this far."_

The stern look on Seras' face was replaced with worry. With the dangerous situation around her, Seras' vampiric desire for battle put a grin on her face.

Before Seras were her targets. The group was made up of three werewolves in Hellsing style uniforms, four humans, and a single male werewolf in shackles and chains. The group was about to go around the corner of the fortress to head south.

Seras looked at the ones dressed as Hellsing people and thought, _"Imposters."_

The humans were one male and three females, and they were in rags. The chained young adult werewolf's shirt was shredded.

As the jeep approached them, Seras pressed her right knee upwards against the steering wheel to hold it steady. She reached both her hands into her coat and pulled out two massive pistols. She immediately aimed both guns backwards over her shoulders and fired at the two werewolf guards in the backseat. Both were struck.

The attack caught both the wolves by surprise. The female clutched the new wound in the base of her neck as she fell backwards out of the vehicle, while the male reeled before he tried to bring his rifle to bear on Seras. A second shot from one of Seras' gun and Seras' telekinetic push sent the male backwards out of the jeep.

In the group ahead of Seras, the three Hellsing imposters reacted by quickly aiming and firing their two rifles and a single pistol. The prisoners, who were mixed in with the imposters, froze and were unable to decide what to do.

As two shells impacted into the grill of the jeep and one smacked into Seras's right shoulder, she yelled, "Get down now!"

Two of the prisoners and the chained werewolf were smart enough to drop to the ground. Seras opened fire.

One of the werewolves' rounds tore out Seras' left cheek and exposed her teeth to the outside. As her pistols blazed, two of the imposters erupted in blood as Seras' bullets pierced them. The third imposter was pulled forward, by Seras will, and away from the still standing humans. In a panic, he started to fire his rifle wildly.

Seras continued firing and bullets started to be fired from the twenty werewolves far behind her. She put two more rounds into each of the two wounded werewolves. They fell.

The two still standing human finally drop to the ground; one by his decision and the other had her feet knocked out from under her by a woman on the ground.

With a clear target, Seras fired several rounds into the last imposter.

The imposter dropped dead while Seras received one more bullet hole in her forehead.

Seras dropped the guns back within her trench coat and pulled the jeep up next to the prisoners. Bullets from the distant twenty were whizzing by.

Seras, with a bloody hole in forehead and cheek ripped open, said with difficulty, "Ge in. Ge in."

She signaled with her left hand for them to get into the jeep.

One of the women on the ground said, "I think her said, 'Get in'. I think we've better do what she says."

Another woman said, "She a god damn monster. I'm not getting in there."

The man said, "We're leaving here. You're coming."

Seras pointed the chained werewolf and then at the front passenger seat. She said, "hront seea. Ge in."

As the prisoners stood, a bullet from the distant twenty struck the stomach of one of the female prisoners. She crumpled to the ground.

Immediately the prisoners piled into the jeep with the wounded woman being dragged along. Seras stomped on the accelerator and the jeep surged forward. As bullets flew around them, Seras steered the vehicles away from the fortress. New sources of gunfire erupted from tops of the Tower of London's walls.

Darkness flowed around Seras' wounds as they started to heal. All her fellow passengers were trying to hide themselves in the back seat from gunfire, except for the werewolf in the passenger seat. The brown fur werewolf stared at Seras' healing wound and then swung his shackled, open, right hand at Seras' head. Seras caught the wolf's arm with her left hand. The werewolf whined in pain.

Seras said with her reformed mouth, "I'm not your enemy, sir."

The gunfire from the Tower of London decreased to nothing.

Then Seras noticed that the werewolf was unable to close his hand. There were a silver bolts was impaled though his wrists and bolted to the wrist's shackled.

Seras said, "After we get the people to Westminster, we have to see about getting those things off of you."

The man asked, "Westminster? You're taking us to Westminster? Thank God for that."

A woman in the back seat said, "We better hurry. We got someone dieing back here."

Seras called back, "Can any of you drive a jeep? I have to first aid the lady."

The woman call back, "Yes, I can."

A raven flew up to a tree in front of the jeep and watched it go by.

-------------------------------

A guard post and a machinegun bunker protected the entry to Westminster along the Upper Thames Street. The guards were alert after hearing the sounds of far off gunfire.

A jeep came charging down the road at them. This was not a normally used road since it led directly to an enemy stronghold: The Tower of London.

It was immediately noticed that there was a werewolf was in the passenger seat and the vehicles was filled with humanoid figures. The 'HSA' insignia (Hellsing Security Agency) was painted on the vehicle's grill with a few holes in it.

Four humans of the Westminster Guard were near the guard post, while another two were manning the machinegun.

The lieutenant there called out, "Halt. Stop the vehicle or you will be fired on."

Immediately the jeep jerked to a halt with its tire squealing. The driver froze while Seras, in her black trench coat and glasses, climbed out of the very crowded seat. She carried an unconscious woman with bloody clothes. Bandages were tied around the woman's abdomen.

The lieutenant asked, "Are you the newest Hellsing monster that I've heard rumors about?"

Seras replied, ""Yes, sir. But, we must hurry. This lady been shot and she needs medical treatment immediately."

The lieutenant said, "Yes, miss. You and your wolf friend cannot enter the city without a Hellsing officer escort. I'll have to borrow your jeep to take the lady to the hospital quickly. Who are these other people?"

Seras said, "They're people who I have rescued from the Tower of London."

The lieutenant looked shocked. "London of Tower, you say." Then he called out to one of the guards, "Jeffery, drive this jeep to hospital, and then bring it back here."

Seras whispered to the werewolf, "Please, sir, get out of the vehicle."

After the werewolf got out, Seras gentle put the wounded lady in the passenger seat. A guard came up on got into driver's seat, while the other three other passengers. He drove the vehicle south and into Westminster.

A raven landed on the machinegun bunker and watched Seras. Seras frowned at it and asked, "Do you get many ravens, here?"

The lieutenant replied, "No, hardly any. Those shackles on your friend's wrists look painful."

Seras said, "Yes, I bet they are. Do have any bolt cutters around here? Or something to remove those bolts with?"

"Let me check", replied the lieutenant. Then he paused and then said to Seras, "For a monster that can tear people apart, it's strange that you're so human like. You are so easy to talk to."

Seras smiled, "Thank you, sir."

After the lieutenant went to check with his men for tools, the werewolf growled to himself, **"Why is a vampire help me? Why did the Hellsing vampire kill the Hellsing soldiers?"**

Seras looked surprised and said, "Oh, you're able to talk. Those people, who had captured you, were imposters. They've been causing Hellsing problems by pretending to be Hellsing people while they've been assaulting real werewolves in the area."

"**How can you understand me?"**

"That's a long story. I'm Seras Victoria of Hellsing. And you are?"

"**My name is Welby. What are you going to do with me?"**

"Well, Welby, I'm heading back to Hellsing headquarters. You can come with me, or, since you're a werewolf, you can head out on you own."

The lieutenant came walking back with a toolbox.

-------------------------------------

Later, Seras drove the jeep northwards. She was alone in the vehicle. After they had left the Westminster guard post, Welby had decided to leave Seras.

Even though she was alone, Seras smiled. She had saved people today.

Alucard's voice asked in her mind, _"Having fun, Seras?"_

Seras replied, "Yes, Master. At the Westminster guard post, I could slightly feel your presence. You must be in Westminster."

Alucard chuckled, _"Good. I wasn't sure where they had moved me. It's time for you to come and get me."_

Seras happily replied, "Yes, Master. I'll come and get you after I've collected lots and lots of bags of transfusion blood. We can't have you drinking the blood of half of Westminster."

Alucard teased, _"You're no fun, Police Girl."_

Seras continued, "And Sir Integra will have to be there, too."

"_Yes, Seras. I wish to see my precious master, again."_

A raven landed on the passenger seat of the jeep. Seras glanced at it.

Alucard remarked, _"It seems that you have a new friend, Seras."_

Seras frowned. She said, "I think they feed on dead things. It probably wants to make me into its lunch."

Alucard laughed. The raven squawked and flew off.


	26. Chap 26: Decisions

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Note on returning character:

Lady Caitlin: She is a beautiful chipped werewolf who was induced into Perrin's service. She is Lady Lesley's rival for Lord Perrin affections. Since she doesn't have network control of others (no chipped werewolf does) and can communicate across the network.

--------------------------------------

In the office, Lady Caitlin sat behind an oak desk with papers spread out before her. She had her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. A little bits of green jewelry were clipped to her hair. She wore a comfortable green blouse and skirt that wasn't too fancy.

Light from the morning sun streamed in through the office's three open windows. Caitlin loved the fresh air. It ridded the air of the undead smell of vampires, who all were probably nicely asleep.

With a pen in her hand, she muttered, "Damn paperwork. Why can't we be like any of our side's other outposts? No! We have to hide some of our plans from the eyes of Southwark, so we can't do our plotting on our local networks. They might be monitoring us."

On one paper that contained a request, Lady Caitlin wrote, "Not Approved, Scum. Next time you make such a ridiculous request, I will personally peel the fur from your still living body. Have a nice day."

She chuckled. Work has its rewards.

The sound of not so distant gunfire came through the open windows. Without any real concern, Lady Caitlin stood up, strolled over to the windows, and looked out. The view from the window showed large courtyard covered with long dead grass. Brick towers and walls surrounded the yard. Within the enclosed area were some stone buildings with some small amount activity around them. In the center of courtyard was the rubble of an ancient keep: The White Tower.

The continuing sound of guns firing came from beyond the northern walls.

Caitlin thought, _"If it's anything important, I would have received a report over the network by now. It's probably another gunfight over who cheated at cards. When the vampire masters sleep, the werewolves will play."_

She turned away from the windows and back to the desk covered with the paper work. She sighed. Paperwork was so boring.

The amount of gunfire increased. Caitlin frowned. It was noisily than a normal werewolf dispute. She broadcasted over the network, _"Ok, swine. What's going on?"_

A voice responded, _"We just got raided by someone claiming to be an agent of Lord Wescott."_

Caitlin commanded, _"Let me see what's going on through eyes of someone there."_

A scene appeared in Caitlin's mind. It was through the eyes of someone high up on the outer northwest wall of the Tower of London. Down on the ground outside of the fortress, Caitlin could see a jeep with people crowding into it along with a young werewolf.

She thought, _"Damn, I do believe that those humans are the ones that are that witch's Lesley imported meal. Ha! She wanted to dine on a Welch meal tonight. I guess she'll have to drink the local produce."_

She focused on the driver. The person she saw was a reddish blond woman who wore dark glasses and a black trench coat. The Hellsing insignias were plastered not only on the coat, but also on the jeep as well. Caitlin caught sight of the driver's face. That face has flesh gouged one side of it, revealing the teeth, and a bullet hole in the center of the forehead.

Caitlin thought, "So you're the Hellsing creature. Impressive… You're impressive for a normal vampire, but not to someone like me. So you're the one who murdered my dear Larry; the man I was going to marry before I was turned into a magnificent werewolf. What am I going to do with you, Hellsing creature? Should I pull you lung up through you throat, my dear? I think I will."

There was a knocking on her office's door.

Lady Caitlin called out pleasantly, "I'm about to go out and kill someone, dear. If you delay me for something that's not important, I will kindly relieve you of the unbearable condition of living."

A female werewolf, in white robe, stepped in. Her fur was midnight black. She was carrying a small discolored, wooden box with a lid. Her eyes were directed down to the floor.

Caitlin looked up at the werewolf and asked, "Well, Sonya? Why are you daring my wrath?"

The werewolf Sonya finally dared to look up. She put on a nervous smile and said, **"My Lady, they said that this is very important and that you would be very pleased."**

Even though Lady Caitlin was still in her human form, she terrified the other werewolf. The picture within Caitlin's mind was that of the event going on outside showed the Hellsing creature escaping in the jeep along with four human and one werewolf.

Caitlin said with a forced smile, "I was going out to shred the killer of my last true love. That killer has just escaped due to you delaying me. Please tell me why I shouldn't tear you apart, dear?"

Sonya shuttered out, "**A relic. There's a relic in this box."**

Caitlin's forced smile faded away and she asked, "A relic? What kind of relic is it?"

Sonya opened the box to show a single dark hair sitting on yellow cloth. She said quickly, "**They say it's a single hair from an angel."**

Caitlin asked softly, "Is it from a male angel?"

Sonya looked hopeful. **"Yes."**

Lady Caitlin smiled widely. She said, "Then we can use this to summon the angel it came from. With the male demon we already have imprisoned, we can make a new pair of sources: a pair of male sources of power. They will complement the pair of female sources we already have."

Sonya asked, **"Why not just use the demon as a source?"**

Lady Caitlin smiled because lecturing someone made her feel superior. She said, "A pure demonic or angelic power cannot be contained within our earthly bodies. We would simply explode. Vampires could contain some of that power, but the power being holy or unholy would tear the undead apart. That is why we mix the two types of powers to make something that is controllable."

Sonya asked, **"Then why do we always get to give the sources' power to both a vampire and her werewolf at the same time?"**

"That's because Lord Perrin loves to be entertained by a good fight when the vampire loses control of her servant."

"**Oh? Is that the only reason?"**

"Yes."

Caitlin added, "This hair changes everything. There is no time for my much deserved revenge against the Hellsing creature. We need blood, lots of blood, for the summoning of the angel and making the angel and demon into our male sources. Vampiric enchantments require blood."

Sonya mumbled, **"I heard the Southwark people are going to be harvesting the 'Tribe of Five Roses'. The tribe should have more than enough blood."**

Caitlin paused and a worried look appeared on Sonya's face.

Caitlin exclaimed, "Sonya, you're a genius. You're almost as smart as I am. We'll raid Southwark blokes as they transport their victims. We'll use our Hellsing disguises. Lord Wescott will never know who took his… raw materials. Anyway, the Roses are owned by us in the first place."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Hellsing convoy approached the Hellsing headquarter, Richard Hellsing, in the leading jeep, pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number.

He spoke into it, "Vanessa, I'm calling a general meeting of everyone who is not on guard duty. It will be held in the dining area… Yeah, it will start two hours from now… Yes, thank you Vanessa. Also we're going need the doctor and some stretchers, too. We've got wounded werewolves. Also, we'll need some rooms for some guests... rooms away from our werewolves… Thanks again. Bye."

Richard closed his cell phone only to have it ring.

He opened it and said, "Hello? Oh, Mayor Moore… My vampire did what? Defeated three paladins? That's not possible… I see. I assure you that their deaths are… The paladins are still alive, you say. Thank god for that… She had frightened the guards at one of Docklands' guard posts? … Yes, Mayor, I understand. I'll get Seras under control… Thank you, Mayor. Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hellsing jeep and lorries were parked before the former shopping mall: The Hellsing Security Agency Headquarter. Gwenllian Hellsing was helping the slow moving elderly Integra towards the complex's west most entry.

Integra mumbled, "Damn werewolves. Damn doctors. Damn politicians… The sun feels good, nurse."

Gwen replied, "Yes, it is, Sir Hellsing."

As Gwen scanned the scene around them, she spotted her husband trying to keep everyone calm. The non-combatant werewolves living at the Hellsing complex were angry about the arrival of the wounded and the families of the Tribe of Five Roses. All of them had lost either friends or family members to the Roses' raids.

The medical staff snaked their way through the milling groups, looking and tending the wounded werewolves. They moved the patient's stretchers onto trolleys. The last Hellsing standing werewolves, Christine, Tim, and Laura, were gathered around the stretcher that contained their wounded comrade Harry. Harry was weakly speaking to them. As Laura started to become agitated, Harry fell asleep.

As the medics rolled Harry's stretcher away, Gwen called out, "Christine. Laura. Tim. Come over here."

As the three werewolves walked over to Gwen, they switched to their human forms.

Laura snapped, "What do you want?"

A subdual Christine asked, "Yes, Boss lady?"

Tim frowned and said, "The Roses being here is not good, Gwennie."

Integra swung and weakly hit Gwen's shoulder and said, "Nurse! You brought me here to feed me to the werewolves. Damn you to hell."

Gwen protected, "Integra! These three are Hellsing members and they're good soldiers at that. They are not going to eat you."

Laura said sourly, "Well, thanks for the vote of confidence. Who is this crazy old broad? A family member of your?"

Christine snapped, "Laura! Please remember Harry's request!"

Tim spoke up, "Yeah, Laura. We're to obey the Hellsing's commands without question until everything clears up. I still want to know why."

Gwen sighs. "Listen, guys. It looks like some of our deaths from Five Roses attacks were actually done by imposters. Also, Richard told me that he seen unknown werewolves dressed in our uniforms. They had attacked the Roses pretending to be us. Until we sort this out, we have a truce with the Roses."

Integra snapped, "Baobhan Sith, my so called sister Laura, get out of my mind. Alucard, I require your assistance."

Integra looked at Laura, the werewolf-in-human-form, before her and said, "Faker! You are not the vampire Baobhan Sith. She is taunting me as we speak. Seras! Where is Senior Officer Seras Victoria?"

Gwen replied, "Seras has just defeated three paladins. She should be here soon."

A spark of sanity returned to Integra's eyes. She said, "Then she can be useful. It seems our little vampire is growing up."

Christine growled, "Do you sacrifice people to your cause? Is that their only 'use'?"

Integra responded, "Of course, werewolf. I would lay down the lives of all of those who work for me. To rid this country of the vampiric menace, I will give up my own life for the crown. Just like my father and his father. The noble organization of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights has never wavered in fighting the supernatural enemies of the crown."

There was a stunned silences, before Laura said, "That old biddy is even more annoying than the Hellsings."

Integra's eyes fogged over. She asked, "Were is Alucard? Where is my servant? Oh, there you are. Will you shut that damn Laura up? And find me some cigarettes."

Gwen cut in, "Sir Hellsing, let her inside. Christine, Laura, and Tim, make sure that no fights break out with the Roses' folks and explain what going on to our werewolves."

Tim spoke up, "Sure. I'll explain everything with my usual polish."

Gwen mumbled, "That's what I'm afraid of."

-----------------------------------------------------

In the second floor open dining area of the Hellsing's mall, a crowd gathered. The dining area was part of the walkway that circled pass the former shops of the second floor. The crowd was made up of soldiers, workers, and their dependents. They were a mixture of humans, cyborgs, and werewolves along with their children. Of Hellsing warrior werewolves, only Laura was there. Tim and Christine were away watching over the Five Roses wounded and civilians.

Richard walked in followed by his wife, Gwen, and his daughter, Alice. Richard was in his normal dark gray suit; Gwen was wearing her military fatigues; Skinny eleven old Alice was wearing a blue dress.

As he came before the crowd, his cell phone rang. He quickly pulled it out and handed to Gwen. While she answered it, Richard began his short talk.

Sir Integra was walking towards the meeting with a male nurse following. The man was there to make sure that his patient didn't fall down the stairs to the first floor.

Richard began by saying, "Friends, I know that are plenty of rumors floating around and I'm here to tell you the facts. First of all there now exists a truce between us and the Tribe of Five Roses."

Instantly there was uproar of voices. Some people wanted to deny it. There were those who want to discuss it. Still others demanded quiet so Richard could continue speaking.

Gwen said into the cell phone, "Seras is here? … I see. Let her in."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Seras sat in a jeep next to a guard who was talking on a cell phone. The other guards stood off to one side with their rifles still slung over their shoulders. They were all in the driveway near the mall's entry. The raven that had followed Seras was sitting on the top edge of the Jeep's windshield.

The guard with the cell phone said into it, "Yes, Seras is sitting in one of our jeeps just in front of me… Let her in, you say. Yes, Mrs. Hellsing. Bye."

As the guard put away the phone, he said to Seras, "You may go inside, miss."

Seras smiled. "Thank you, officer. By the way, do you know if we have any kind of raven food here?"

The guard frowned and said, "We don't any seed for birds here. Seeds are for planting only. Maybe the kitchen has some food scraps. Why do you ask?"

Seras pointed the obvious raven sitting on the windshield. The guard's eyes turned to follow were Seras was pointing. His eyes pass the raven without pausing to see it.

The guard asked, "Is the raven out there somewhere? Too far away for my human eyes to see?"

Seras paused with her fingered pointing at the raven just a couple of inches away. She said, "Aw… Never mind. Can one of you guys please park my jeep? Please?"

The guard responded, "Sure. And I'll notify the other guards that you're coming in."

Seras beamed out a wide fang-filled smile and said, "Thank you very much."

Seras hopped out of the vehicle and started to walk in the direction of the mall's entry.

There was a distant howling of a wolf. It called out several time. The three Hellsing guard looked nervous.

Seras called back to the guards, "That was a request for a meeting. I think you should ask one of our werewolf friends to have a chat with him… No, there is more than one werewolf, officer."

Seras turned away and continued into the mall. The raven flew pass Seras and into the complex. It landed on second floor rail and called out. The five guards before Seras didn't notice the bird. They kept their eyes on Seras. Seras smiled and waved.

Seras could hear Integra's voice, from somewhere in the mall, saying, "Who had let the birds in here?"

Seras said to the guards, "Excuse me, but I have to hurry to see Sir Hellsing."

Seras jogged into the mall passed some nervous guards. She came to an area where the ceiling opened up to reveal the second floor's walkway and rails. There was a heavy netting stretched across the opening to block easy access to the upper floor.

Seras jumped up at the second floor's rail and easily pass through the netting without harming it. It was like the netting wasn't there for Seras.

She cleared the railing and landed on the upper walkway. She turned and jogged in the direction of what sounded like a commotion. She came around a wide corner.

Before Seras was Integra with a man. Further beyond them was a mob of people who were arguing.

Integra instantly called out, "Senior Officer Seras Victoria! Report!"

The man fled as Seras stepped up and saluted. Seras snapped out, "Officer Victoria reporting in, Sir Integra Hellsing. I have terminated lots of hostiles while saving several good guys."

Integra said, "Very good. Where is my servant?"

Seras responded, "I believed he is sealed some where in Westminster."

The mob quickly quieted down as its members realized that the vampire was near them.

Integra said, "Then we will go to Westminster."

Richard called out, "Seras, come to my office right now. Everyone else, we have a truce with the Five Roses and you will respect it."

----------------------------------------------

Seras helped Integra slowly down the hallway to a simple door. Seras reached out and opened it.

Inside the office, Richard sat behind his desk with his daughter Alice seated on the desk's right edge. Gwen was seated in a chair next to her daughter. There was single seat in front of the desk.

The raven flew over pass Seras and Integra and landed on the top of the unoccupied chair's back.

Integra remarked, "A raven… bad, very bad. Do you have any tea?"

Richard said, "Seras! I didn't say that you could bring my relative here."

Alice stared at the raven and said, "Mom, what the big black bird doing here?"

Gwen didn't see the raven. She only saw Seras dressed in black. She said, "Alice, it's not nice to call a lady a bird. Have you learning words from the soldiers again?"

Seras help Integra sit down in the chair and shooed the bird away with a wave of her hand. The bird landed on the desk.

Alice complained, "But, mom. It's a raven."

Richard interrupted, "Alice, we need to talk with Seras. Seras, I got a message from Westminster. It seem that you had rescued some people and released them there. And you rescued them from the Tower of London. Is this true?"

Seras responded, "Yes, sir. Actually I've rescued the people just outside of the tower."

The desk's phone rang. Richard answered, "Hello? … Oh, Christine… WHAT? … How? … I see. Escort two of them here… Thanks Christine."

Richard hung up the phone. He stared at Seras for a bit before he said, "It seems that you had rescued a werewolf along with the humans."

Seras said, "That would be Welby, sir."

Integra interrupted, "Seras! Bad vampire. We don't rescue monsters."

Richard continued, "Ah, yes. Well, it seems that the wolves had a party tracking their kidnapped friend and you rescued the friend. They want to chat with us."

Seras said, "That's good. Right?""

Richard said, "Seras, there are not many people who agree with our employing werewolves. While having reducing the number of werewolves' tribes that are hostile towards us would be a good thing, the Westminster army may not take a kind view of it."

Seras replied, "But I've rescued several people. That should count for something."

Richard replied, "It does. But it is causing some commotion within Westminster. There is a rumor that I've demons, spirits, and angels in my employ. And I can't go rescuing everyone out there. Hell, having the Five Roses people here is causing me some headaches."

Seras said, "If you have my master brought back, then we can take back the city, Mister Hellsing."

Integra snapped, "Where is Alucard? Tell him my orders are to search and destroy."

Richard shook his head, "Ridiculous. One vampire is not that powerful."

Seras explained, "Alucard is a powerful vampire and a servant to the Hellsing family. I'm weak in comparison to him."

Richard said, "Nothing can be that powerful. Seras, you shouldn't be as powerful as you are. Hell, you break every law of nature that I know."

There was a knock on the door.

Richard called out, "Enter."

Christine opened the door. She was in her human form and wore camouflage. There were two others with her.

Christine said with respect, "These are our visitors. The gentleman here is Logan. He's the head tracker of the Tribe of the First Cub. The lady is Rebecca. She is a trainee in the Ways of the Divine Spirits."

Christine turned to the two and said, "The man behind the desk is Mr. Richard Hellsing, the leader of the Hellsing Security Agency. The cyborg lady is his wife, Gwenllian Hellsing and she is a fierce warrior. The child is their daughter Alice Hellsing and a friend of mine. The vampire in black is Seras Victoria. She is the one who rescued your friend. The older lady is Sir Integra Hellsing. She used to rule Hellsing a long time ago."

Richard said, "Please come in, Mr. Logan and Lady Rebecca."

The male werewolf was a tall and lean in his human form with brown hair. He wore a tan open vest and stretchable short trousers. He had a thin moustache and his eyes scanned around to examine everything.

The female was of average height with slightly largest than normal frame. Her skin was dark brown and her eyes were darker yet. Her wooly hair was cut short. She wore robes that mixed patches of purple, yellow, and black. On her fingers were rings and large golden earrings hung from her ears.

Logan nodded toward Richard and greeted, "Mr. Hellsing."

Rebecca asked, "And what is name of the raven? A spirit of a raven from long ago."

Alice spoke up, "See, mommy. There IS a raven here."

Gwen quickly scanned the room and so did Logan. Seras merely just pointed at the invisible bird.

Richard said, "This is creepy."

Logan said, "Ignoring the spirit, why did save the nephew of our leader, Mr. Hellsing?"

Richard thought for a bit before he said, "Because he was there when our agent, Seras, was there. That is the only reason."

Logan mulled over the answer before he said, "That seems like an honest answer. No claims of nobility and no claims of our tribe owing a debt to you."

Rebecca started to mumble near Integra. Richard immediately asked, "What is she doing?"

Rebecca stopped and replied, "There is many bad clouds within this one's body. Many things making her thoughts confused. I wish to drive away these ill winds from this elder of your tribe. A healing is needed."

Rebecca resumed her mumbling. Richard just shrugged at this nonsense and turned his attention back to Logan.

Richard replied to Logan, "No, there is no debt owed. We're just an escort company for convoys moving between Westminster and Docklands."

Rebecca interrupted, "There! Done! The elder's thoughts are clearer. The clouds are gone."

Richard ignored what she said for it sounded like magic. He continued talking to Logan, "Like I was saying, the business of Hellsing is not hunting and attacking. We're in the business of protecting and defending."

Integra spoke with a firm voice, "You are wrong, grandson of Richard Hellsing. You are wrong like that fool father of your and like that murderous bastard you call your grandfather. You are wrong."

Richard was stunned. Then he became angry. He said, "Integra, you have no right to speak of my father and my grandfather is such a way."

Logan, the mighty hunter from the Tribe of the First Cub, asked uncertainty, "Did we come at a bad time?"

Integra said to Richard, "Of course I do not have the right to speak poorly of your forbearers. Their own actions and words mark them for the fools that they were."

Alice, who stood next to her father, said, "I don't like this old lady. She's mean."

Seras touched Integra's shoulder and said, "Please, Sir Integra. These are good people. They're doing the best that they can do."

Integra said sourly, "The best efforts of this man's grandfather was to try to kill me so he could seize control of Hellsing. I was a child at the time. The best effort of his father was to oust me from being the head of Hellsing. Only later did the fool discovery that the responsibilities of Hellsing were taken over by the army. The organization lost its mandate. It turned from being a shield of England to the simple guarding of groceries. Hellsing has died except for its hidden weapon."

Richard glared at Integra, and was trying to figure out what to say without using any swear words. So far, he was unsuccessful.

Gwen said, "So you mean Seras is that hidden weapon you are talking about."

Integra eyes focused on Gwen. Integra said, "No. Seras is not the weapon."

Seras pouted, "Sir Hellsing, I gotten better… But to take back London, we'll need my master."

Logan frowned and asked, "You're not planning to raise this monster to wipe out all the werewolves' tribes, are you?"

Before Integra could answer, Richard said, "Of course not. I have werewolves in my employment and I know that the wolves are also a people worthy of living."

Seras quickly piped in, "Then you're saying the you'll help unseal my master?"

Richard quickly replied, "I didn't say that. There is no way that I'm going allow an army into my headquarter."

Integra said, "Then you will not mind if I take the family home."

Gwen shook her head. "That place is a mess. Almost all the furniture had been stripped out of there decades ago."

Integra said, "Then you will get me some."

Richard raised his voice and said, "What?"

Integra calmly continued, "And you will assist in the repairs of the place. After all, it is the Hellsing family home. I imagine that your daughter will inherit it from me."

Richard demanded, "Were am I going to get the money?"

Christine, from the back of the crowd, suggested, "You made a fine amount of cash from bounty from the last battle. Seras did kill several of the enemy. I think that if this 'Master of Seras' is so strong, then money may not be a problem."

Richard said, "Christine! What if I don't want to set up a separate Hellsing organization? You're not exactly helping me."

Christine said, "Sorry, boss."

Seras spoke up, "We're going to need some bags of transfusion blood. Master is going to wake up thirsty."

Gwen suggested, "Well, we can get some volunteers to do some blood donations."

Raising his voice, Logan said, "The old lady hadn't said that she wasn't going to turn her monster loose to attack all werewolves."

Richard said to Integra, "We are going to attack the chipped ones only. Right, Sir Hellsing?"

Seras added, "And the chipped one outnumbers everyone. They use the real werewolves to create parts for their werewolf chips."

Logan demanded, "They did WHAT?!?"

The elderly Integra stared at Richard for a bit before she glanced at little Alice. Integra closed her eyes and looked she had a headache. She conceded, "Al right. I agree, but only if you assist me in the rebuilding our country."

Richard grumbled, "I do what I can. Where is this monster of your?"

Integra said, "somewhere in Westminster. Seras will be able to locate him."

Logan spoke up, "I think that Rebecca would be able to perform the task more quickly. She is sensitive to such things."

Rebecca turned her head to look questioning at Logan. Logan nodded. She sighed and said, "Please allow me to assist you in your quest. It will give me time to examine your raven spirit."

Richard said, "Fine. We go and retrieve this bloke tomorrow."

Seras asked, "Can we do this tonight? Master dislikes the sun. It annoys him slightly."

Richard said, "Now we doing everything to a vampire's time table. Fine, we do it tonight."

The raven let out a caw.

Integra asked, "Will someone get rid of the bird."

Richard asked, "It's still here?"

The raven let out a chuckle.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Phone ring… Ring… Ring… click.

"Hello, Richard Hellsing here."

"Hellsing, this is David of the Five Roses."

"Hey, David. What can I do for you?"

"… Hellsing, we are about to enter our village and we're going to slaughter all treasonous 'Tribe of the Morning Star' scum that we meet. These so-called allies will die today. Hellsing…"

"Yes?"

"If we fail and our tribe ceases to exist, would you continue to shelter our few people who are with you?"

"Yes. I have no problem with that."

"My thanks, Mr. Richard Hellsing."

------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hello. This is Major Hunter of Southwark. This has better be important."_

"_Hi, dear. This is Lady Caitlin of the outpost Tower of London. I got some information to pass on to you, darling."_

"_What is it? I don't have much time to deal with peons like you."_

"_Oh, Major. That was so uncalled for. Yesterday, the Hellsings killed a number of your agents in the tunnels not far from where I'm at right now."_

"_So?"_

"_The Hellsings have a new creature. A creature that is like a vampire but who walks out in the daylight. The creature this morning raided our place, too."_

"_We know of this creature. So?"_

"_According to my inside sources with Hellsing, they're going tonight to Westminster to collect another creature of the same type."_

"… _Interesting, girl. Those stupid humans think that they can do this so close to our borders. They will regret this. I will report this information to Lord Wescott when he awakens. Many humans will die tonight."_


	27. Chap 27: Into Westminster

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

It was early evening and, a single lorry, with a covered trailer, came driving north across the Southwark Bridge. The bridge was not in a human controlled area. The south end was firmly in control of the vampires while the north end emptied out into a no man's land. It was an area that was not in control by either the vampires or the humans.

The lorry had the marking of "Westminster Guard" on each side of the trailer.

Inside of the trailer were eight full size chipped werewolves in camouflage: four male and four female. Packed in there with them were two rocket launchers, two sniper rifles with both blessed and cursed bullets and four normal rifles with silver rounds. Each werewolf was armed with a pistol and silvered daggers. Four of them were armed with a single grenade.

In the lorry's cab, there were two chipped vampires in camouflage. Just like the mix in the trailer, there was one of each sex. They both carried a single pistol.

The female, who was driving, broadcasted, _"We have thirty minutes to arrive at the ambush site and to set up. What you're thoughts on this, Captain Moore?"_

The male vampire, Moore, responded, _"This mission will be a success, Major Smith. The Hellsing creature will be destroyed and there will not be enough left of Hellsing to raise up another such monster. Still, I would like to think of this as strategic mission and not as an act of revenge."_

Smith said, _"Think of it as both. Our Lady was pretty pissed when the Hellsing creature sucked the blood out of her entire fashion squad. A single creature consumed the two foppish vampires and their eight overly dressed werewolves. Our lady goes berserk every time she reviews the recording of the battle."_

Captain Moore shook his head. _"I thought that our Lady was still angry at the fashion squad for destroying her entire punk squad. Those two groups were always at each other's throats."_

Major Smith responded, _"She was and she was planning something nasty for Terrence and Cassandra, but when an outsider interferes with her carefully designed squads, that person will be immediately smashed like the bug that she is."_

Moore asked, _"Then why isn't the assassination squad here?"_

Smith answered, _"That's because our Lady requires the protection from her 'friends' by her other remaining squad."_

"_And if we fail?"_

"_The Master of Southwark is sending some infiltration squads into Westminster. Hellsing will come to an end tonight."_

The Major turned the vehicle west. The ambushed will take place well outside of the Westminster northern guard post.

Neither of the vampires saw the invisible raven spirit flying next to the vehicle.

----------------------------------------------------

Trevor came out of the main entry of the Hellsing headquarter. He was now wearing a Hellsing military. On his belt, a pistol and a dagger sat in their holster and sheath. His red hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. His face had a crooked nose that looked like it was broken once or twice before. He spotted his comrade-in-arms, Pallas, standing impatiently not far away.

The olive skin Pallas was also wearing a Hellsing uniform and was equipped with a pistol and dagger. Her long dark hair was parted in the middle.

Beyond Pallas, on the road, were two lorries at people climbing into them.

The night was beginning and floor lights shined out from the building.

Pallas whispered to Trevor, "What took you so long? If you took any longer, they might have left us behind."

Trevor replied in a low voice, "I brought a cursed dagger. If this new vampire of the Hellsing, or even the current one, are too dangerous, then we'll eliminate them."

Pallas asked, "What about the werewolves?"

A female voice called out from the lorries, "Hey, idiots! Get your stupid human butts over here!"

Laura, in her human form, was sitting in the back of the left lorry. All the other people on this trip were already in the vehicles. The one Laura was in was packed with people while the other one looked like a few people in its shadowy covered trailer.

Laura stared at the two as she started her change to her large hairy form and her elastic uniform changed to fit her.

Pallas whispered to Trevor, "We'll go in the other lorry. I don't want to ride with a werewolf or any other type of monster."

Trevor chuckled. "Yeah, I don't want to get any fleas, too."

The two started toward the right lorry, so Laura slapped twice the trailer gate of the lorry she was in, as a signal and that lorry started to move away.

Trevor and Pallas jogged and quickly climbed into the back of the remaining vehicle.

Two plank benches ran the length of the trailer: one of the right side and one on the left. Those benches already had occupants. Four sets of eyes looked at looked with duo.

At the far end on the right side was the werewolves Tim in his Hellsing camouflage and across from him was the outsider werewolf Logan in the short trousers and open vest. Next Logan was the dark skin Rebecca in her human form with her yellow, purple and black robe. Next to Tim was Seras in her dark glasses and trench coat.

Seras said happily, "More people to talk with us. See, Tim, I told you that not everyone is scared of us. Please, sit down and introduce yourselves."

Pallas squeaked, "Trevor." Then she composed herself and said, "He is Trevor and I'm Pallas. We're new to Hellsing."

Rebecca said, "My friends, I'm Rebecca. I'm new to this land and have been adopted by my new tribe."

Rebecca turned to Logan and said, "Logan, turn into your human self and introduce yourself properly."

Logan changed, followed by Tim changing, too.

Logan said, "I'm Logan of the Tribe of the First Cub. I'm one of the tribe's scout and trackers."

Tim remarked, "So, you're here to scout us out. Ha, ha. I'm Tim and I've been with Hellsing for five years, ever since Mr. Hellsing accidentally freed our tribe from slavery. I'm fairly high on the Hellsing command chain, newbies."

The lorry they were in lunged as it started to move.

Both Pallas and Trevor sat down on the bench next to Rebecca and definitely not next to Seras. The invisible raven flew into the trailer and landed next to Seras.

Seras introduced herself, "I'm Senior Officer Seras Victoria. You guys can sit next to me. I won't bite."

Both Trevor and Pallas just stared at Seras. Seras quickly said, "I know: bad joke. Sorry."

Rebecca asked, "Aren't you going to introduction your little friend with the lovely brown eyes?"

Tim piped up sarcastically, "Yeah. Sure. Let Seras introduce an invisible birdie that only you and she can see. The newcomers are going to think the poor Seras is more daft than I do."

Seras said, "Yeah you're right… You think I DAFT?"

Tim chuckled, "Of course not… Everybody else does."

Seras complained, "TIM!"

Tim said, "Now, Senior Officer Seras Victoria, let's see what kind of firepower you're packing."

Rebecca said, "My friends, this talk of weaponry can wait until we talk about more important subjects, like Seras I sense so many spirits within you."

Seras smiled nervously and explained, "Those spirits are either a werewolf, who was trying to kill the Hellsing daughter- Ok, Vince. I hear you. You were setup and it was a mistake and my attack surprise you and you'll never attack a child again. I believe you, so please be quiet."

Logan, Tim, Trevor, and Pallas looked surprised and shock. Rebecca just quietly studied Seras.

Seras grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. That was Vince. He felt that he had to explain his side of the story. Let's see, after Vince, I took the blood of three chipped vampires and I believe ten or more chipped werewolves."

Rebecca interrupted, "I sense more spirits within you than what you say."

Seras became less nervous. "Well, the vampires, that I'd consumed, had themselves taken the lives of several people, werewolves, and vampires. All those spirit ended up in me. In fact some of them are conducting a small war within my head. It gives me headaches at times. Even the ones who don't fight, I having to make all kinds of things inside my head: like toys, sports equipment, gambling stuff, and houses. I had to repair a soccer field I had trashed earlier and I'd put in Rugby and Cricket fields."

Rebecca said, "Can I talk with Vince?"

Seras immediately said angrily, "NO! Do you think that I'm going to put a guy in charge of my body? NO! Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get a little shut eye!"

Without waiting for a response, Seras closed her eyes.

Rebecca puzzled, "What set her off?"

Tim guessed, "Maybe she didn't want to be an object to be examined. Maybe, with all those spirits within her, she wanted some kind of privacy outside of her head."

Rebecca said with puzzlement, "Well, the raven did something interesting. I was hoping to talk with the it."

Logan asked, "Did the invisible bird fly off?"

Rebecca replied, "Yes and no. The raven hopped into Seras. The poor creature just vanished inside the vampire."

Pallas frowned and said, "This can't be good. A delusion has just joined up with a delusional vampire. You still have to explain how an invisible bird that has invisible eyes that were brown. It sounds like crazy talk to me."

Seras right reached up and removed her glasses. Her eyes were no long red; they were brown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the cab of one of the lorries that contained Seras, Richard sat in the driver's seat while Integra sat next to him.

As Richard drove the vehicle, he glanced at Integra. Integra was wearing a baggy blue suit that was found at the Headquarters' stores. It was the only thing that Integra would consider wearing. She was staring out into the scenery with a determined look.

He sighed and turned his eyes back to the road. The sigh got a quick glared from Integra. Her glare slowly switched to a sour look of inspection.

Richard asked with annoyance, "What?"

Integra turned he eyes away to look at the passing scenery.

She asked without looking at him, "Richard Hellsing the Third, why do you stay in England? South Africa and India are much safer places to live in."

Richard responded, "Sure those countries are safer. If everyone moved to South Africa, India, China, or Brazil, then they'll be safe until the vampires turn their eyes to those places. Fleeing is not a long-term solution. Now, let me ask you a question. I had notice that you have glancing at my daughter. Is there a reason why or am I'm just being paranoid?"

Integra turned her eyes and studied Richard for a bit. She finally said, "No, Richard. You're not being paranoid. Your child, Alice, will inherit the Hellsing legacy and Hellsing's greatest weapon: Alucard."

Richard griped, "Alucard? The vampire we are going to collect? You're jesting, right? There is no way that I will allow such a creature near my daughter, Integra. Besides, if Alice is going to inherit a vampire, the Seras is more than enough."

Integra looked into the distance, again. She said quietly, "Seras isn't under my control."

"Bloody Hell?"

"Seras was under Alucard's control and I control Alucard. The Alucard's control of her was severed when she drank some of his blood. Seras is no longer his fledging."

"God, Integra, I like Seras, but what am I suppose to do with an uncontrolled vampire?"

"Treat her well… Feed her on transfusion blood… Give her an allowance…"

"Ha! Do I put you on an allowance, too?"

"No, I'm part of the senior management corp. All my needs will be met by your staff."

----------------------------------------------------

The enemy lorry came to a stop just before the westward heading road crossed into Trafalgar Square. Out of the lorry's cab, Major Smith and Captain quickly exited, their eight werewolf's soldier poured out of the trailer. The soldiers carried out their two rocket launchers, two sniper rifles, and four normal rifles.

The Major quickly headed out into the open square, followed by four of the werewolves. Her destination was the east most of two non-functional water fountains in the center of the square. They ducked behind the fountain and prepared theirs weapons that included one of the rocket launchers and one of the sniper rifles.

Major Smith broadcasted, _"OK, folks. Captain Moore's people will concentrate on the first vehicle and my team will hit the second. The Hellsings will be here soon, so be ready."_

A raven sitting on the top of the dry fountain called out a caw and then flew off. The bird was neither seen nor heard.

---------------------------------------------------

Seras' brown surveyed the people with her eyes resting briefly on each person before moving on to the next.

Tim asked, "Seras girl?"

Rebecca spoke up, "No, it is the spirit of the raven. The spirit has-"

Seras interrupted with a deeper voice, "Excuse me, my good woman. Do you mind if I introduce myself? It won't take long."

Trevor said, "Ahh… Let me guess. You're Seras. Right?"

Rebecca said to Trevor, "She is possessed. It is the raven who speaks with you, man."

Trevor shook his head. "Yeah, I'm talking to the invisible raven that I cannot see or hear."

Pallas whispered, "Careful, Trev. Don't piss off the vampire."

Seras voice spoke out, "My name is Baldrick. I was one of the ravens of the Tower of London. We-"

Tim interrupted, "Hey, if you were a bird, then how can you be intelligent enough to talk with us?"

Logan asked, "And why were there ravens at that old place?"

Pallas asked, "And are you a guy or a girl bird? Baldrick is a guy's name."

Rebecca said, "People! This spirit has come here to speak with us. We should listen and hear the words of wisdom from beyond the grave."

Trevor said to Rebecca, "Lady, you're battier than the vampire."

Seras/Baldrick said, "When will you people come to liberate the Tower of London? You blokes have been taking your time coming to it. There is so much evil there; so much pain and grief. There are powers there that shouldn't be there. This vampire I'm in has killed some of the evil. Was she a scout? Are you gathering an army of brave warriors to rid the place of that evil?"

There was silent.

Tim finally spoke up, "Bird-boy, Seras wasn't sent out to scout. She was just joy riding pass the tower."

Seras/Baldrick frowned. Then was the squawking of a raven from outside of the trailer. Only Baldrick and Rebecca heard it.

Rebecca asked, "Friend Baldrick, is that an acquaintance of your? Such a lovely voice."

Logan asked, "What voice?"

As the squawking continued, Baldrick whispered, "Quiet please. It's a message."

Tim said sarcastically, "Oh, a message from the dead. I'm so scared."

Seras/Baldrick said, "Then you probably don't want to hear this, old chap, but there are group of werewolves who are hiding ahead of you blokes. They have some bang-bang tubes with them. They're in an open area that contains the two dried up human made pools."

Pallas asked, "By bang-bang tubes, do you mean guns?"

Baldrick replied, "That's pretty obviously, my dear."

-------------------------------------------------

Seras was almost completely alone. She was driving the lead Hellsing lorry with the other vehicle well behind it. The raven was the only other being in the lorry and it sat in the passenger seat.

Seras was not happy and was ignoring the bird.

The bird let out a chuckle.

Seras snapped, "Stop that, Mr. Baldrick. What did I ever do to have you haunt me?"

The raven started a series of squawks.

Seras replied to the various attempts of bird communication, "Yes… Sure… I see… You know I can't understand a thing that you are saying."

The bird sat stunned for a bit and then chuckled.

Seras said, "Mr. Baldrick, I must remind how much I dislike that laughter of your. Please stop it."

The bird lifted its head high to look over the dashboard and at the road before them. It called out loudly.

Seras look ahead. They were nearing Trafalgar Square. She said, "Tim told me that you said something about an ambush. Is that where it going to occur?"

The raven squawked once and then nodded. That was followed by a chuckle.

Seras said, "I see. And stop laughing. You are a creepy bird… What kind of spirit possesses a sleeping vampire? What you did was not right."

Seras glance into her rear view mirror, only to see that the other lorry was turning onto a westerly side street behind them. They were going to take a different route into Westminster. Seras' job was to make sure that the ambushers didn't follow.

-----------------------------------------------------

Major Smith watched the road from her position behind the east fountain. One lorry with Hellsing insignia was on the road coming from the north. Next to her were her four werewolves. A male aimed the rocket launcher and a female held a sniper rifles. The other male and female held their semi-automatic rifles.

The Major broadcasted back to her mistress in Southwark, _"My Lady, only one of the two Hellsing vehicles is approaching our position. We can't see the other. What are your orders?"_

A female voice responded, _"Destroy the first vehicle and its occupants. Then track down the other vehicle. If it hasn't entered Westminster, then destroy it. I'll notify our compatriots to assault the Hellsing dogs if they enter the human town."_

The Major focused her eyes on the distant lorry. She excellent chipped vampiric eyes could barely make out the strawberry blond driver with dark glasses.

She sent out, _"I believe that the approaching lorry contains the murderess of your Fashion Squad. She matches the recorded images of the killer."_

"Then kill her, Major. But be careful, the Hellsing creature is a crafty one. The Fashion Squad had thought they had killed her, but then she wiped them out."

"Yes, My Lady."

The Major turned her attention back onto the vehicle. It drove into the east side of the square and advanced southwards. As it approaches the position of Captain Moore and his crew, the vehicle came in front of the deserted South Africa House. The six story tall white brick building used to be the embassy of South Africa.

It was then that the Major noticed that their prey was looking at their position. They have been spotted.

Major Smith commanded, _"Fire!"_

The cracking sounds of three rifles sounded, followed by the whoosh of the rocket.

The Major could have sworn that their target quickly leaned forward, as if to dodge the incoming bullets.

The vehicle's window shattered as the slugs pieced it. Immediately the rocket slammed into the lorry's door and exploded. The cab was torn apart. There was arcing and snapping coming from the vehicle's damaged batteries. A fair amount fire and smoke poured out, but since the lorry didn't run on petro there was no major fire.

The rocket launching werewolves exclaimed, _"We got her!"_

The Major commanded, _"Don't let you guard down! Reload your weapon."_

It was at this point the female with the semi-automatic rifle fired a burst of rounds.

The Major snapped, _"What did you see?"_

Immediate, Major Smith received a visual recording from the shooter. It showed a vague shape of a person charging through the smoke a short distance from the destroyed lorry to the main entrance of the South Africa House.

Major Smith called out_, "Captain Moore, our target has escaped into the building next to you. You and your people will cover the other exits out of the building. We're going in."_

-----------------------------------------

Two cyborg guards walked along the River Thames shore on the Westminster side just south of the House of Parliament. Their light enhanced vision does not miss much during night patrols. Them didn't miss the six inflatable dinghies. They did miss three of the invaders who hid near by. The guards didn't live long.

-----------------------------------------

Westminster's three bridges that crossed the River Thames were destroyed long ago. Their rubble made river traffic though the area dangerous that only small boat could navigate this section of the river. Any boat coming to Westminster was used as target practice for the enemy from just across the water.

The early night silence was broken as gunfire and mortar rounds came from the vampire-controlled side and impacted on Westminster. The wreck of a building, the Parliament, was a favor target of mortar rounds and that seem the cause Westminster side no small amount of aggravation.

The patrolling guards, deep within Westminster proper, were called to the battlefront. They streamed towards the river's shore, leaving the interior very much unguarded.

----------------------------------------

Rebecca rode in the front seat of Richard's lorry and her crowd Integra against Richard. The trailer section was very crowded with the added passengers of Tim, Logan, Trevor, Pallas, and the former driver of the other lorry. Laura was not happy being crowded by humans, cyborgs, and a not well-known werewolf.

The lorry was taking a different route than Seras. It headed west paralleling the northern edge of Westminster.

Richard asked, "Rebecca, are we getting any closer to this 'Alucard' character that Integra speaks of?"

Rebecca replied, "From the currents and flows around the aura of this elder, I determine with great thought and-"

Integra snapped, "Just say yes or no."

Rebecca was silent for a bit before she said, "We are slowly drifting further from your destination. The link between the elder and the creature is strong. I must say that there is a second link that leads to the north. It is a persistent link that-"

Integra interrupted again, "Yes, I know. It's lead to an old dead foe of mine. Richard, there is a leak within your organization. You have a Judas in your midst."

Richard said, "If you mean a Judas as in a person who told our enemies about our trip, then I agree. When I arrive at my home, I'll find that traitor."

On hearing an explosion a couple of blocks away, Rebecca said, "I wonder how your friend vampire is doing."

Richard smiled slightly. He said, "It's funny. I never thought I would worry about the health of a vampire, but I do now."

Integra said, "She is alright. If she weren't, Alucard would have told me.

--------------------------------------

Richard's vehicle turned left and headed towards the road that crosses St. James Park. On the road, there was a guard post with several soldiers. One of the guards recognized Richard and waved the Hellsing vehicle through.

Richard asked, "Which way, Rebecca?"

She pointed to the southeast.

Integra raised her voice and said, "Westminster Abbey lies in that direction! Alucard can't be interned there! Her majesty would have never allowed such a desecration of holy ground!"

Rebecca asked, "If it shouldn't be done, then why would they done it?"

Integra replied, "Alucard could be contained within the Abbey's sacred premise, with the correct religion inscriptions. But Alucard still whispers to me. He can't be in there."

Richard muttered, "You shouldn't treat religion like witchcraft. Next thing you'll be doing will be shoving holy wafers into the vampire's mouth."

Integra snapped, "Your ignorance exceeds that of your grandfather's, Richard."

Richard said under his breath, "With you as Alucard's master, I almost feel sorry for the bloke."

Integra stared at Richard and said, "What did you say, Richard?!?"

Richard grumbled as he drove.

Continuous distant gunfire erupted along with the explosions of mortar rounds near the Thames. Puffs of smoke started to rise up from that area.

Integra shook in anger. She said in a strained voice, "Those bastards are bombing the Parliament Building. THOSE BLOODY BASTARDS! I WILL SEE THAT THOSE MISBEGOTTEN CHIPPED GROMLESS MONSTERS WILL BE DESTROYED! OUR COUNTRY WILL HAVE IT REVENGE!"

Richard said loudly, "Please control yourself, Integra. It's not like the Parliament Building hasn't been bombed before. Rebecca, which way to Alucard?"

Rebecca pointed.

Richard said, "That's not the Abby. It's to the south of it."

--------------------------------------------

Richard's truck charged past a pair of men dressed as Westminster guard.

One of the two men broadcasted, _"The Hellsing vehicle been spotted. It's heading south past the Westminster Abby. Wait, it just turned into the park grounds just southeast of the Abbey."_

A response came, _"Track and attack them. Reinforcements are coming."_

Both men turned and charged after the vehicle. As they ran, they started to transform and became hairier. Their clothes ripped as they became larger, but their belts, that carried their handguns, stretched. They changed not into their werewolf forms, but into giant wolves. Under the shredding shirts were elastic harnesses that their rifles were tied to.

-----------------------------------------------

Richard pulled the lorry up before a tomb. The tomb consisted of a very small marble building with a single iron door. The building's size was three meter across and five meters deep. The corners of the tomb were decorated with Roman style columns. It sat in an open square area with uncut grass around it. Brush and trees surrounded the area. A single one-lane road of asphalt led from the main road and ended before the tomb. A single lamppost illuminated the area.

Rebecca said, "My friends, this is our destination."

Richard climbed out of the cab while he said, "Alright everyone, we here. Bring out the transfusion blood."

Integra scooted out of the vehicle and Rebecca exited out the passenger side. Richard and the two ladies walked to the tomb's door.

Out of the back of the lorry pour the rest of the crew: Three werewolves, three cyborgs and five human soldiers. The werewolf Tim carried a large wooden box that looked like weighed half the weight of a normal man.

Two of the human solider, Trevor and Pallas, stood off to one side. Pallas whispered to Trevor, "What do we do now? We're to find out if the Hellsings are planning something evil, and now we're helping them to release a monster. Damn, things sure got complicated."

Trevor whispered back, "Yes, you right. Still, we can't allow the Hellsing to get another monster. We haven't decided if we should the destroy the Hellsing's current monster."

Pallas started to speak, but then notice a slight movement in the brushes near her. She shouted, "Intruders!

Two shot rang out from the bushes. At the sound of Pallas' warning, Richard and Integra immediately ducked down, but Rebecca turned to try to shove them away. Since they had already moved, Rebecca momentum carried her to where Richard was. A silver bullet slammed into her left shoulder.

The Hellsing soldiers open fired in a massive storm of bullets back.

Integra shouted, "Richard, have your werewolves bring the blood here. The enemy must not hinder us!"

Richard yelled out, "Tim, bring the box here. Medic, we have a down wolf here. Laura! Sergeant Moe! Spread out to see if we have any more surprises coming."

Richard then said to Rebecca, "Stay here and don't move. Help is on the way."

Rebecca groaned and struggled to her feet. She said, "I thank you, friend, but please don't call me a werewolf."

Richard asked, "Then what are you?"

Rebecca replied, "Not a human nor a vampire, if that is what you are asking. And there are no werewolves in southern Africa."

As the gunfire ceased, Integra tried to open the iron door. It was rusted shut. Tim in his werewolf form jogged up with a box of transfusion blood held on his shoulder. He booted the door with his right foot.

Integra watched as the werewolf continued to kick the door again and again. The door shook several times and a gap opened up between the bottom of the door and the doorframe.

Integra asked, "Richard's werewolf, do you have a grenade or some explosive?"

Tim pulled out a grenade from the pouch on his belt and handed it Integra.

The elderly Integra said, "I think we should leave this doorway for a bit. It's going to be a little noisy here."

Richard turned his eyes toward Integra and asked, "Integra, what are you-"

At that point Integra pulled the pin on the grenade and place it between the door and the doorframe.

Richard shouted, "Run!"

He grabbed the closest person, Rebecca, and pulled around to the side of the building. Tim used his left hand to scoop up Integra and ran away from the tomb.

The grenade exploded and the iron door swung open. It revealed stairs going down.

Integra griped, "Werewolf, all we had to do step to the side of the tomb."

Three howls from a scouting Laura were heard.

Tim turned to look at Richard.

Richard said, "I know, Tim. Trouble is coming. You and Rebecca will escort Integra down the stairs. I'll stay here."

Integra said, "Richard, you shouldn't-"

Tim grabbed up Integra and quickly entered the tomb with Rebecca following.

As the sounds of gunfire came from beyond the tree and brush line, Richard ordered, "Soldiers, spread out into the tree line and form a defensive line."

Inside the tomb, Tim carried both Integra and the transfusion blood. They came into a small long room. Each wall was partily covered by memorial plagues.

Integra said, "I remember people talking about the this place long ago. It contains the remains of chipped vampires that were created from the upper crust of society. As former creatures of darkness, they couldn't be buried on holy ground; only near it. Rebecca, which one of these plagues hides my servant?"

Rebecca said, "He is still below us, Elder."

Integra said, "Then someone should pickup a section of the floor."

Tim growled and put down the box of transfusions. He spotted a seam that formed a square around one section of the floor. Tim tried to dig his claws into the crack, but he couldn't.

Rebecca removed the rings from her finger and deposited them in her pockets. She said, "My claws are a little sharper, friend. Please allow me to lift the flooring."

She started her transformation. Rebecca grew taller and a short tan fur covered her dark skin. Her face changed but her snout was shorter yet broader than that of a werewolf.

Integra said, "I never thought I would see a werelion."

Rebecca reached good hand down and started to work her sharp claws into the cracks. Her wounded shoulder was still causing her problems with her other arm.

Tim remarked in the tongue of the werewolves which neither Integra nor Rebecca understood, **"I thought there was something wrong about your scent."**

Rebecca lifted a square section of the floor revealing a silvery metal box that was a half a meter on each side. As Rebecca held up the floor section as Tim reached down and pulled out the box. Tim's fingers smoked and sizzled from contact with silvery surface. He quickly put the box down on the floor.

As Rebecca put the flooring back down, Integra said, "Open the transfusion blood box. I can feel Alucard's presence here."

Integra stepped over and found a latch on the box. She opened the box. Inside was the mummified head of Alucard.

Tim transformed into his human form and said, "Well, this is a disappointment."

Rebecca likewise changed back and said, "Be careful."

Integra commanded, "Give me your dagger."

Tim handed over his dagger and Integra cut her own left palm. She handed the dagger back to Tim and turned the box with her right hand so the open side was facing upwards.

Integra allowed the blood flowing from her left hand to drip on Alucard's severed head.

Tim shook his head and said, "You're one gross old lady."

Then Alucard's eyes opened and he smiled.

Tim said, "Oh, crap."


	28. Chap 28: Seras' Battle

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Seras charged into the South Africa House and through its heavy doors. The doors' lock and latching mechanisms were broken long ago. The doors swung open and stayed there.

A couple of bullets, from the ambushers from behind, zinged pass her. Only one of them stuck Seras' left leg. It stung a bit since it was a silver round, but fortunately it was neither blessed nor cursed.

She came into a looted lobby where anything of value was taken decades ago and everything else was broken, rusted, or just covered in dust.

Seras reached under her trench coat and into her shadow world. Her hand came back with a 9mm pistol with normal Hellsing silver rounds. She will save the heavier weaponry for later.

Seras thought, _"Now, it's time to rattle them a bit."_

The raven flew in and landed on the floor. He proceeded to use his beak to clean his wings.

Seras felt both relief that the bird was unharmed and annoyance that he was still around.

She turned back to stared at the door and through it, part of the scene outside. Seras could see the still smoking wrecked lorry and beyond it, there was the dried up water fountain. There was only the head of one of the werewolves poking up over the edge of the fountain. Beside the head, there was the barrel of a very nasty looking sniper rifle aimed at Seras.

"_Maybe, I'm the one who should be rattled."_

Then the sniper rifle fired.

-----------------------------------------

The vampire Major Smith had changed from her position behind the fountain and swept wide to the left of the smoking remains of the Hellsing lorry. She came to the wall of the South Africa House, just left of the open door with the werewolf rifleman, Gamma, right behind her. The male with a rocket launcher slung over his shoulder, Alpha, approached the door from the right side with Delta, the werewolf riflewoman, right behind him. The fifth member of their squad, Beta, was still behind the water fountain with her sniper rifle aimed at the open doorway. The sniper rifle had a light amplifying scope.

Beta broadcasted, _"I see the target, Major."_

The Major responded, _"Take the shot."_

Beta fired off a shot and then cursed, _"Damn her to bloody hell. The target spotted me just before I'd fired. She moved. I may have hit her; I may have missed her. Hell, Major, I might have just nicked her. She's fast."_

Major Smith responded, _"Ok. We're going in. Captain Moore, I want you and your crew to continue to monitor this building's other exits. Gamma, toss in a grenade. Delta, follow up with some marbles and then we'll go in and spread out."_

Gamma pulled out one of his grenade, pulled the pin and tossed it in through the doorway and into the building's lobby. Everyone next to building stayed away from the door's opening, with his or her backs against the wall. There was an explosion.

Delta had reached into her pouch and had pulled out a blue ball that was the size of a baseball. Delta threw it in through the doorway.

The ball hit the floor, bounced, and broke apart. From its interiors, twenty-four bright glowing marbles scattered out across the floor. The eerie green light that they had emitted illuminated the room. The marbles moved across the floor and acts like all the other marbles repelled each other. The quickly cover the floors and some rolled out of the door on the opposite side of the room.

Immediately, Gamma and Alpha charged through the door, followed by Major Smith and Delta. The sniper Beta ran from the fountain toward the exterior doorway.

The dimly lit room they came into didn't contain their target, but it did contain the burnt smelling smoke and stirred up dust that fowled the werewolves' scent of smell.

Across the room from them was the only other exit from the room, a pair of large heavy wooden doors. One of doors was shut while the other one swung slowly open.

They cautiously advanced upon the interior doors. Just pass the door was a dimly lit hallway that ran to the left and right. It was bathe in the green light of the few marble that had scattered into it.

As the group pointed their weapon in both directions in the hallway, the Major asked, _"Can any of you smell our target? Can you tell what kind of creature she is?"_

Alpha responded, _"The dust has dulled our sense of smell."_

Major Smith answered, _"Spread out some more marbles."_

Gamma and Delta each pulled out a blue ball. Gamma threw his ball down the hall way to the right of the doorway, while Delta threw her to the left.

The glowing marbles moved across the floor and acts like all the other marbles repelled each one. They showed that the hallway went for fifteen meters to the left and right, and then turned away from them. The marbles quickly covered the floors and some rolled around the hall's bends.

The footprints went to the left. They followed the tracks, walking past closed doors that lined the stony hallway. They stopped just short where the hallway turned to the right.

Beta reached into her pouch and pulled out a small camera on a telescope pole. There was a small monitor attached, by a cable, to the camera. Beta used the pole to hold camera out to spy around the corner while the rest of them remained safe. The monitor showed what the camera saw, which was empty hallway with glowing marbles and doors on each side. The hallway continued until it ended at a set of double doors.

Beta announced, _"Clear."_

Alpha and Delta cautiously advanced. The footprints they were following went from doorway to doorway. It was like the target was checking out each room before moving on. The tracks stopped before one door and didn't continue past it.

Alpha said, _"Major, the target went in here."_

The Major said, _"Let do this by the book."_

Gamma put down his rifle and put out a pistol in his right hand and a dagger for his left. Major Smith and Beta readied their pistols while Delta pulled out another ball of marbles.

Alpha kicked in the door, followed by the Major and Beta firing two shots into the darkness beyond the doorway. Then Gamma leapt blindly into the darkness followed Delta throwing in a blue ball.

There was a thump noise followed by a crash. The marble ball broke apart to reveal what they thought was a room was actually a stairwell. Gamma had smashed into the wall on the opposite side of the stairwell and then fell down to the next landing.

The marbles were busy bouncing down the stair down to the basement. The stairs also lead up.

Gamma, who was laying on his back, broadcasted, _"Ouch. That was embarrassing."_

Beta said, _"Sleeping on the job again. We can't take you anywhere."_

Major Smith said, _"People, we are on a mission. Be careful."_

A female voice came from well above them, "Well, what ever you blokes are doing, it must have hurt."

The Major immediately broadcasted, _"Beta, bring out the Killer Dart."_

The Major said out loud to stall for time, "What is your name?"

Beta questioned, _"A Killer Dart? These things are expensive and we only have one."_

The Major snapped, _"Do it."_

The voice from above said, "If I told you, then you may go after my friends next."

The Major responded, "You work for Hellsing, you have attacked member of our allies, and you're not human. The only thing I don't know about you is your name."

Beta pulled out thin short black rod in one hand a pair of wings in the other. She attached the wings to it.

The voice from above responded, "I see. Well then, I am Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing. And you are?"

Beta broadcasted, _"It's ready."_

The Major responded, "I am Major Ann Smith and I'm in the service of her Ladyship Margaret Fogg of Southwark."

The Major nodded to Beta, who then threw the winged rod up the stairway. A small rocket ignited on its rear end. It zipped up the stairwell, turning to follow the stairs.

There was an explosion well above them.

Alpha said, _"We got her."_

The Major agreed, _"Yes, but we must confirm the death o f the target."_

Then there was sound of an opening door from above them.

Major Smith said, _"Crap! Go up the stairs, people. Our target is probably very wounded, but be careful. Until we can throw another set of marbles, follow me."_

Into the darkness they climb the stair. Only the Major's vampiric eyes could pierce the darkness.

As they climb, the Major broadcasted to her other squad, _"Captain Moore, our target has gone up stairs. Bring your four people inside and guard the stairs."_

Captain Moore responded back, _"Roger, Major."_

The Major and her squad came up two flights of stairs and came to a landing where the smell of smoke was strong and the exit door was open.

The Major commanded, _"Marbles."_

Gamma threw out a marble ball and shortly the hall beyond the doorway was lit up. In the floor's dust, there was a wide disturbance, where it looked like someone had crawled on it. The trail went to the door across the hall from the stairway. The door was closed.

Major Smith said, _"Ok. We're doing this with two grenades this time. Get ready."_

Delta and Beta drew out one grenade each and pulled their pins. Alpha kicked the door and it flew open. Beta and Delta threw in their grenades and a third grenade was tossed out from the room.

The Major shouted, _"Grenade!"_

The Major dove into the stairwell along with Gamma, while Beta and Alpha ran once way down the hallway and Delta went the other direction.

Two grenades detonated in the room and one in the hallway. The one that blew in the hallway was filled with silver shivers. Alpha, Beta, and Delta were hit and they stumble and fell.

The network was filled with the cries and curses of pain. Major Smith called out, _"Captain Moore, get your squad up here! We got wounded!"_

"_Roger that, Major. We're on our way."_

The Major commanded, _"Gamma, we going in."_

Gamma responded, _"Yes, Major."_

The Major and Gamma charged from the stairwell, across the hall and into the room.

There was the faint green light that came from the hallway into the room. Gamma couldn't see much, but the Major scanned the room.

The room was an office that was used years ago. A desk sat in the center of the room with grenade created debris all over the place. Smoke was in the air. The Major stepped carefully further into the room and looked at the desk. It was the only place that some one could hide behind. Major Smith fired her pistol twice into the thin front side of the desk.

Nobody dived out from behind the desk. The Major slowly circled the desk only to find out that nobody was there. Her eyes didn't find the telltale dust that is the remains of a dead vampire.

Major Smith found some windows, put they couldn't be opened. Other than the way they had came into the room, there was no other exit.

Major Smith puzzled, _"Where is she?"_

Gamma suggested, _"Dead and turned to dust?"_

The Major shook her head. _"No, not enough dust here. A vampire's body leaves a body size pile of dust."_

From the hallway, two shots rang out. Delta cried in pain out over the network. She followed up with the words, _"It shot me in my back! I can't move! Major! Help me!"_

The Major charged out of the room followed by Gamma. She looked in the direction where Delta last was. Only thing there where streaks of blood on the floor that lead to a closed door to a room next to the one that she was just in.

Alpha struggled to his feet and said, _"It's the target and she got Delta. She's fast, very fast."_

The Major said, _"Stay here and don't move."_

She charged with superhuman speed to the door where the trail lead. She quickly found out that the door was lock and she immediately hit the door with a roundhouse kick. The door shook and there was a splintering sound, but it didn't open.

Delta called out, _"It's dragging me. I ripped it with my fangs, but it's still draining my blood. Hurry, Major…"_

Fanatically, Major Smith kick the door again and then for a third time. The door finally gave in. She charged into the room while Gamma just caught up with her.

The room that the Major just entered was similar to the last one she was in. It had a desk, but there was no smell of grenade smoke nor was there any burnt papers. There was nobody in there. There was a trail of blood that led to a bloody pool in front of the desk. From there, another trail of blood went to the wall and ended there. The Major stared at it in disbelief.

Delta voice whispered, _"Weak. I feel so weak."_

Major Smith called out, _"Where are you? Delta, Where?"_

Delta said, _"Major, the pain is gone. I don't feel my body anymore… I smell smoke… Hey, I can see a raven…"_

The Major called out, _"Delta, Where are you? Delta? Delta, Answer ME!"_

Delta's network signal went dead.

"_DELTA"_, the Major shouted into the network.

Gamma said, _"Smoke in the room. Didn't we just come from a room filled with smoke?"_

Immediately the Major charged out of the blood stained room and into the hallway. She was headed back to the empty room that she had first checked out. Gamma was left behind as Major Smith moved at vampiric speeds.

What she saw was the bloody body of Delta lying in the middle of the floor.

The Major said weakly, _"Delta? How? How did you end up in this room?"_

From the other room, Gamma cursed, _"Damn it"_

Several shots rang out.

Gamma said, _"I got her! I blew her head off. I'm shot up pretty bad. I won't be doing much moving- NO! IT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE DEAD! BE A GOOD MONSTER AND STAY DEAD!"_

Several more shots sounded off.

Major Smith raced out of the room and back to the one that Gamma was in. No one was there, only the smell of cordite (smokeless gunpowder).

Gamma shouted, _"We've Fell! We've fell to a room below your. I can't see a thing! There is a crowd of these creatures biting me. There are wolf's heads here. I'm dieing, Major. My gun is out of ammo. I- I feel so light, Major. I can see things, now; strange things. There's a stupid bird laughing. I-"_

Gamma signal went dead.

Major Smith demanded, _"What is going on? This can't be happening. We are Lady Fogg's best fighters and nobody can walk all over us like this."_

The Major came back out into the hallway, but a lot slower this time. Alpha, who was wounded, barely stood while the sniper Beta laid unconscious.

Captain Moore voice came in, _"Major, my team is almost to your floor. Don't shoot us."_

Major Smith responded, _"Roger that."_

Out of the stairwell, came Moore's werewolves: Omega, Mu, Kappa, and Iota. The vampire Captain Moore walked in as his werewolves stood up defensive positions around their leader, Major Smith, and the two wounded werewolves.

Captain Moore saluted the Major and then said, _"Major Smith, Lady Fogg has commanded me to take over operations here."_

The Major snapped, _"No! I will see this mission though to the end."_

Captain Moore sighed and then explained to the Major, _"Listen Ann, you've lost two wolves and the other two are wounded. Your squad is non-functional. Also, Lady Fogg has been listening in and she has determined that you're suffering from delusions. Your orders are to evacuate the wounded and leave the Hellsing creature, this Seras Victoria, to my squad."_

The Major snapped, _"I refuse to give up my command to you. I'll-"_

Lady Fogg's voice came in, loud and clear. _"Major, You will escort your wounded out of the building and to the lorry. You will not pursue the Hellsing creature. You will agree with these orders and follow them wholeheartedly."_

These orders weren't only told to the Major, they were programmed deep into her psyche.

The Major responded, _"Yes, my Lady. Excellent Plan."_

As Captain Moore's Squad started to search the area. The female sniper Mu said, _"God, Delta's body stinks. She shouldn't smell this bad so soon."_

Captain Moore responded, _"Mu, keep your mind on the mission."_

Major Smith stepped up to the last two members of her squad: The unconscious Beta and the barely standing Alpha.

Alpha said, _"Major, Beta jumped between me and the silver filled grenade. She took most of the blast to protect me."_

Major sighed and then said, _"We're leaving. Head for the stairs. I'll carry Beta."_

The Major reached down and gently picked up her huge subordinate.

Alpha limped down the stairs and Major Smith slowly followed.

She barely listened in on the conversation between Captain Moore and his crew, until she heard Moore's werewolf Omega said, _"Hey, Delta is up and walking. She is acting a little strange."_

Immediately Major Smith check Delta's network connection. It was still dead.

Then from above, there came the sound of a gunshot.

Omega said, _"Damn it! Delta shot me!"_

Major Smith tried to turn to head back up then stair, and to find out what was going on, but Lady Fogg's commands were too strong. The Major continued carrying Beta down the stairs.

Then bedlam occurred on the networks.

The werewolf riflewoman Iota said, _"I've shot Delta in her shoulder, but she keeps attacking Omega."_

Omega said, _"Get her off of me. She smells worse than a vampire. Damn, she bit me!"_

Kappa cried out, _"Help! I'm in the far office and the target is here. What the Bloody HELL?!?"_

Captain Moore shouted, _"Kappa, I'm coming into the room… What the bloody hell is that!"_

Major Smith and Alpha heard several more gunshots.

Kappa network connection went dead, followed by Captain Moore's connection going quiet."

Iota yelled, _"I'd blew Delta's head off."_

Mu cried out, _"Major! Please put us on your network. I don't want my werewolf chips to time out and self-destruct."_

Major Smith called out, _"Don't worry. I'll get you guys on my network."_

Omega yelled, _"What is that thing? Throw grenades and blast it."_

The Major heard a couple of explosions from above her, followed by a barrage of gunfire.

Iota yelled, _"Blast the wolf heads. Blast the wolf heads."_

Omega countermanded, _"Fire at the main body of the creature."_

Mu yelled, _"I'm shot!"_

Suddenly, Iota's signal went dead.

Omega shouted, _"DIE, YOU BITCH FROM HELL. DIE!"_

Omega signal went quiet.

Mu called out, _"MAJOR! COME AND HELP ME! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU! I-"_

There were no more words from Mu. The only local network connects that the Major could find were that of Alpha and Beta. The gunfire had ceased.

Alpha stated the obvious, _"Major, they're all dead."_

The Major said, _"Well, that monster is not going to get you or Beta. Keep going down the stairs."_

The air in the stairwell slow became fouled by a rotting odor. They exited the stairs, into the hallway where the green glowing marbles had lit up. There was the sound of footsteps in the stairway behind them.

While still carrying Beta, Major Smith said, _"Hurry, Alpha."_

As they headed down the hallway, the footsteps behind them became louder. The Major dropped Beta, and whirled about while pulling out her pistol.

She saw Gamma with a rifle held in one hand. The rifle was pointed at the floor.

The Major immediately tried to access Gamma's connection, but it was dead.

Gamma let out an inhuman howl and brought his rifle up to point at the Major.

The Major's pistol fired three times and stuck Gamma in the shoulder, in his heart, and the last shot was in his head. Gamma collapsed.

The Major said, _"Good bye, my loyal friend."_

Alpha broadcasted, _"Major, take Beta and leave this place. The creature has got me."_

The Major whipped around only to see Beta was lying there. Alpha was gone.

The Major asked in a panic, _"How?"_

Alpha yelled, _"Major, leave now! I-"_

Alpha's network connection went dead.

The Major cried a few bloody tears before she lift up Beta. She charged down the hall at vampiric speed. She came into the lobby and headed out the door. Outside, she turned to her left. Her destination was the lorry that they had come in.

A gunshot ranged out and the Major's right foot was blown off. The Major went tumbling and the unconscious Beta landed right next to her.

Major Smith rolled in pain before the anti-pain circuits in her chips kicked in. She quickly turned to look at Beta, but another figure was on top of Beta. The figure was wearing a long black trench coat, dark glasses and had strawberry blond hair. The Major could guess that the Hellsing creature, Sera, was draining the blood out Beta.

Major Smith reached toward her belt for her pistol, but a single hand reached out from Seras and grabbed the Major's right wrist.

This didn't stop the Major as she grabbed the pistol's handle with her left hand. It was at that point that Beta's signal went dead.

The Major cursed out loud, "Damn you to Hell!"

The Major pulled the trigger on the pistol, but nothing happened.

Seras turned smiled a wide drunken grin at the Major. She asked, "Forgot to reload?"

The Major immediately grabbed Seras' head and right shoulder. She plunged her fangs into Seras' neck, but because of a quick twist by Seras, the Major's fangs ended up in the side of Seras's neck, not in the neck's base.

Major Smith's fangs were on fire. She had have vampire and werewolves' blood before and had experience the high that came drinking such blood, but this was different. The overwhelming power of this ones' blood was intoxicating. The blood warmed her as it spread out through her body and she had to have more. She almost didn't notice a pair of fangs piercing her own throat.

Lady Fogg's voice broke through the Major's feeding frenzy_. "Major, I'm so sorry."_

The Major lazily responded, _"You're going to activate my self-destruct, aren't you, Lady Fogg?"_

"…_Yes."_

Major almost laughed out loud. _"Lady Fogg, you're feeling guilty. Don't worry. Self-destruct is always an option in our type of mission. I know it and all my people knew it, too. It's been a pleasure and honor to serve you."_

Another female voice drunkenly spoke out in the Major's mind, _"Ah, that so sweet. I want to cry."_

Lady Fogg snapped out, _"Who are you? How did you get on Major Smith's network connection?"_

"Uh… Seras Victoria and I don't know. I do know Major Ann Smith's name, but who are you?"

The Major demanded, _"Get out of my mind."_

Seras responded, _"Hey, I'm talking to your friend. Please be quiet and start acting like a cell phone."_

Major Smith became incensed. _"A cell phone?!? You're calling me a cell phone?!?"_

Seras responded, _"Yeah. An oversized, non-portable, lumpy cell phone. Now what's your friend's name? I like the way she treats her followers and I want to see if she had any more servants that I can add to my collection."_

Lady Fogg snapped, _"You been killing my servants so that you can collect them?"_

Seras giggle drunkenly, but then her presence to that of amused aggression. _"Yes and I already know that Major Ann Smith called you Lady Fogg. I ready admired the way you treat your servants. I would invite to lunch at a restaurant, but I have the feeling that the only thing on your menu would be me and you would be the only item on my menu."_

Fogg responded, _"Bitch! I will come after you and destroy you. Major, I'm sorry, but it's time to say our final goodbyes."_

Seras piped in, _"Do you mind if some of the spirits in my mind check their e-mail?"_

Lady Fogg was total taken by surprise. She asked, _"What?"_

Seras said with an aggressive tone, _"Thank you."_

Instantly the network connection of the Major became overloaded as some of Seras' spirits from chipped vampires and werewolves jumped at the chance to read their e-mail, scan the news sites, gather intelligence of the enemy's activities, and to just download music and videos.

The Lady's voice came through the network very slowly. _"Bloody Hell… Major Ann… Mary Smith… Destruct code… C84… 56… 22B… Activate."_

Major Smith said as her body caught fire, _"Goodbye, my Lady."_

Major Smith hugged Seras to her to make sure that the destroyer of her followers and friends will burn to death along with the Major.

The world rotated around the Major as the pain faded. A raven appeared near her and chuckled.

Suddenly the Major was standing at the intersection of two streets with tall buildings all around her. One street was called Seras' Humanity and the crossing street was labeled Seras' Inhumanity. There were people milling around.

Captain Moore jogged up and said, "Major Smith."

The Major said, "Captain Roy Moore, you're supposed to be dead."

Captain Moore responded, "That's right and I see you that didn't escape either. The rest of ours squads are here, too."

------------------------------------------------------------

In the underground tomb, Integra looked into an open silvery box that sat on the floor. In it, Alucard's smirking head looked back at Integra. Tim and Rebecca were in their human forms.

Tim, who was somewhat freaked out, said, "The head of a vampire. What are we suppose to do? Kick him at our enemies like a soccer ball?"

Rebecca said, "Friend Tim, there is much spiritual power here. There is more to this head than what we can observe."

Tim groaned. "Rebecca, I know that you are a powerful were-lioness, but cut the spirit crap. You're freaking me out."

Alucard head said from the box to Integra, "Hello, my master. How may I serve you?"

Tim immediately said, "He doesn't have no lungs. How can he speak?"

Rebecca inhaled to speak, but Tim interrupted by saying, "And don't say any magic shit."

Rebecca just sighed.

Integra asked, "Where is your body, my servant?"

Alucard laughed and said, "You humans so impressed by such minor things. What is a body? It is a thing that traps you."

Integra said sternly, "You haven't answered my question, Alucard."

He replied, "Your fellow knights did this. After ten years since you sealed me away, they removed my head. It was an experience that helped break up the boredom of my existence. When my head or body didn't dissolve into dust, there was such chatter amongst the knights and their minions. Humans can be so amusing and puzzling. When they removed my hands and walked away with them, I let them goes for short walk before I dissolve my hands and put them back on my body. They were afraid that if they destroyed my head, it would reform back on my body. I could have rejoined my head to my body anytime I wanted to. I could have reformed in any place where a part of my flesh is. Unlike your father, Integra, they never realized that to hold me, they had to leave me whole."

Integra asked, "Then why didn't you escape, Alucard?"

Alucard replied, "Because, my master, your ancestors have bounded me to the blood of the Hellsings. I stayed because I was order to by you, Integra. What are your orders, my master? Hurry, Master! What are your orders?"

Integra turned her head and looked at Tim. She said, "Timothy, give me some blood."

Tim shook his head. He said, "Lady, there is no way that I'm going to give you any of my blood. No way."

Integra frowned and said, "Give me the transfusion blood from the box you were carrying."

Tim looked a little embarrassed. He said, "Oh", as he pulled out two of the transfusion bags. He handled them to Integra.

Integra held one of the bags against Alucard's mouth. His fangs bit through the bag's plastic and he quickly emptied the bag. As Integra removed the first bag and started to lower the second bag, Alucard said, "Let me handle the bags for you. I'm not a human child, Master."

In the tomb, there was a set of stairs going up, two longs opposing walls that were partially covered with plagues dedicated to the dead chipped vampires that were created from the upper class of society. The far wall was blank. Around the edges of the far wall were very thin seam gaps. Through the gaps, a black fluid started to leak and gather. More and more of the liquid came through and the wall started to crack.

Tim changes to his werewolf form and stepped backward.

The wall broke up into pieces and the main body of the black sludge poured out from behind the former wall and advanced.

Rebecca took a couple of steps backwards and started to whisper a chant.

Integra looked at their reactions, and then commanded, "Alucard! Stop trying to scare our allies."

The ooze stopped and then collected in into a column and started to change colors. Standing before Integra was the headless body of Alucard.

Integra looked impatient. She said, "Well, hurry up. There is a battle going on outside."

Alucard's white-gloved right hand reached into the box and pulled out his head. He placed the head on top of his shoulders and then he tested his neck by tilting his head to the right and left.

Integra handed him the second transfusion bags and said, "Go out and kill our enemies. Kill the chipped vampires and werewolves. Protect this land of Westminster and the Hellsing organization."

Alucard teased, "And who are your enemies and who are your allies, Sir Integra. Any werewolf's blood is a pleasure to drink."

Integra snapped, "You know who the enemies are. I know that you've been snooping on Seras' thoughts. Do not taunt me, Alucard!"

Alucard grin had spread across his face. He kneeled down in front of Integra and said, "Yes, My Master. The street will run red with the blood of those who oppose you.

------------------------------------------

Note to the readers: Sorry I couldn't write much about Alucard this time. The Seras section ran way too long. Alucard will get his turn in the next chapter.


	29. Chap 29: Alucard Rises

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Alucard stood up from his kneeling position in front of Integra. His long black hair was plainly seen along with his red eyes. He said with a smirk, "You called these two, the male werewolf and the… mystery young lady, our allies? I thought you brought them to ease my hunger."

Tim, in his werewolf form, growled. His werewolf's aggression battled with his human sense of self-preservation. Rebecca whispered, "No, Friend Tim, this is a fight you can not win."

Integra said steadily to Alucard, "You are testing my patience again, my servant."

Alucard grin widened once again. He said, "I need weapons. Maybe something carried by our two 'allies' here."

Integra instructed, "Find some guns on the bodies of your victims. I'll have Seras and Richard the Third find something more appropriate later. Go, search and destroy, Alucard."

Alucard stared straight into Integra's eyes and said, "Orders received and acknowledged, my Master."

He turned to the other two in the room and said with a slight smile, "You two 'allies' will stay and guard Integra. Do not make me regret this decision, werewolf and mystery creature."

Rebecca said, "We will stay with the elder and guard her. You should go and see to those outside."

Alucard smile vanished as he studied Tim and Rebecca. Then he started to chuckle. He turned and walked up the stairs with his laughter becoming louder.

Alucard walked out of the tomb and surveyed the area with his red eyes. The Hellsing's lorry was parked in front of Alucard. The tomb and truck sat in an open square area filled with uncut tall grass and surrounded by brush and trees. He looked up into the sky to see the night's stars. There was near by the sounds of gunfire, explosions, and yelling.

Alucard mused, ""Such a fine night. A fine night to sate my hunger."

He reached into his red coat and pulled his wide brim hat. After placing it on his head, his also pulled out his yellow tinted glasses and they ended up on the bridge of his nose.

He paused. There was the voice of a man commanding his followers and there were the sounds of battle. Both came from beyond the circle of greenery. Should he introduce himself to the current leader of Hellsing and scare the piss out of him, or should he fulfill his appetite?

There was an increase in gunfire and the roars of werewolves that came from the direction opposite of commanding voice.

Alucard said, "Hmm, the sounds of battle; the sounds of death."

He faded out from existence.

-------------------------------------------

Laura, the werewolf, was raging. She was stuck in the brush and forced to hide. She had quickly emptied her rifle's ammo and extra clips in a torrent of gunfire.

Near to her position was the Hellsing cyborg Vance. He careful fired out an occasional shot that kept the enemy back. He was a thin man with both his eyes replaced with silver orbs. There was not a hint of hair on his head, but two electrical plugs were located just behind the right side of his jawbone. A wire connected one of the plugs to the scope that sat on his sniper rifle. This dark gray gun fired a 7.62x54mm round.

Laura hated to be depended on a cyborg, but still, it would have been nice to an accelerator rifle here. Richard wouldn't allow such heavy weaponry within the Westminster city limits. Guns that shoot through building tended to harm civilians.

There were three enemy werewolves firing upon their position. Two of them had a partially concealed position at a corner of a building and the third was behind a parked car. All of them wore dark gray bodysuits.

Vance fired another shot and there was a grunt from the corner of the building.

A gray female werewolf cried out from that location, **"You'd kill Jack! Bastards! You kill Jack! Sod It! I'm going to rip you blokes a new blowhole."**

Laura called out, **"What the matter, luv? Boyfriend got an owie? You want me to come over and kiss it to make the owie feel better, you grotty fake wolf."**

With a scream of rage, the enemy female charged around the corner and straight toward the concealed positions of Laura and the cyborg Vance.

Vance said, "Good job, Laura."

Vance aimed his rifle at the charging werewolves and he started to squeeze the trigger, but Laura let out a challenging roar. As Vance glanced at Laura, she was charging out to meet the incoming werewolf.

Vance muttered, "Poor show, Laura."

He immediately opened up fire at the last remaining sniper, who was behind a vehicle. The enemy sniper was forced into a shooting battle with Vance and did not shoot Laura who was now out in the open.

A precise shot from Vance hit the last sniper. Vance aimed for his next shot while the wounded sniper opened up by firing a couple bursts of five shots.

Vance was the better sniper and was more hidden than the enemy, but the enemy was luckier this time.

Two rounds tore into Vance; one shattered his left shoulder and the other pass through his flesh near his heart. With the sudden shock and blood loss, Vance passed out.

Laura charged forward towards her opponent. She was finally able to get into some real combat, and not hide behind some stupid cyborg with a rifle. God, she hated to be out shone by a tin man.

Laura collided with the fake werewolf with a meaty thunk. Both of them tried sink her own teeth into her opponent while using the clawed hands to both hold the other's fangs back and to rake. Blood was flying everywhere as the two tumbled down to the ground.

The wounded enemy sniper came out of concealment from behind a vehicle and approached the bloody fight. He still carried his rifle.

The enemy sniper called out to his ally, **"Use your damn dagger, or just get out of the way. I'll shot her."**

The enemy female responded aggressively, **"Mine! I'll kill her!"**

Laura added, **"In your dream, chip bitch... Boy Toy, I'll get you next… Go and find something to entertain yourself with… But don't do something that will scare the animals or the kids."**

The sniper brought up his gun to try to aim at Laura while not hitting his teammate.

A man's voice came from behind the sniper and said, "You shouldn't interfere, dog-man."

The enemy sniper whirled about, only to have a hand shoved like a spear into his chest. The owner of that hand was a tall human like vampire wearing a red trench coat and a wide brim red hat. His wide fang filled smile mocked the werewolf sniper.

The man in red, Alucard, asked, "Did that hurt, regenerator? Does the pain wake you up and make you feel alive, puppy?"

The sniper had dropped drop his rifle and swung a clawed hand at Alucard's face. The attack torn huge gashes into the side of the vampire's face and destroyed one of his glasses' lenses.

Alucard's smile was wider and insane. Unlike the lead bullets of mankind, the werewolf's claws could actually do some real damage.

Alucard yanked his hand out of the wolf's chest, before he slashed his other hand across the werewolf's neck. A blood red line leaked across the sniper wolf's neck and he gurgled a bit.

But the werewolf wasn't willing to give up. He bit down on Alucard's left shoulder and the werewolf's massive savagely shook back and forth in an attempt to rip Alucard's shoulder apart.

As Alucard's shoulder separated from the rest of his body, he said, "What fun. You natural regenerators are always so amusing. That attack of mine would've taken a human's head clean off his shoulders. Your head only fops around a little bit."

The werewolf bit down again. This time the target was Alucard's unmoving head.

Alucard again rammed his hand into his opponent's underarm, through the flesh to shatter the bones in the wolf's shoulder.

The werewolf groaned, but he excreted his strength to crush Alucard's head with his jaws. Alucard's body turned into black goo.

The werewolf threw back his head to howl in victory, but it came out poorly. His throat was still healing.

The sounds of the two struggling female werewolves come still are heard, so he quickly looked around for his sniper rifle. It was a short distance away and it lay in the spreading liquid that was Alucard.

As the goo start to cover the gun, the werewolf reached down with one hand to grab the rifle's forearm (the handguard around the barrel). As he pulled on the rifle, the black goo pulled back.

The wolf paused in confusion and his eyes examined the rope of goo that held the rifle butt to the ground. Suddenly several eyes opened up in the dark liquid. Each set of eyes looked in different directions and acted independently of each other.

A mouth opened in the dark pool and laughed. Alucard voice said with admiration, "Bravo, Werewolf. You bit off my head. Even with a wounded chest and shoulder, you still attacked me. I'm going to keep you, chipped dog. Releasing Control Art Restriction System to level 5. Limited release approval is confirmed."

The werewolf bit down at the goo, but the liquid faded into the ground. The wolf stared at the ground until he noticed movement around him. His head snapped up to see the ghostly figures of people moving around him. There were men, women, children and various animals walking near him. A few ghostly vehicles were driving on the road and horses with medieval dressed people riding pass.

The werewolf spotted two World War One soldiers and a knight on a horse. With one hand, he brought the rifle to bear on one of the soldier and fired some shots into him. There was no reaction to being hit.

Alucard voice came from the wolf-man's left and said, "Too many targets? There are too many ghosts of people who had die here. Neither Heaven nor Hell had claimed these spirits who are between good and evil. Soon, there will be more."

The werewolf twirled to fire a burst of rounds at… empty space. He immediately felt pain in his good shoulder. Alucard's hand had pierced the shoulder from behind. Alucard's fingertips pulverized the wolf's shoulder blade. The pain almost overwhelmed the wolf until his chips cut out the sensations coming from his newest wound.

As he shook off the fog of pain, a pair of fangs sank into side of his neck.

-------------------------------------------------

Laura was just finishing off her opponent. In all the biting and clawing in this dog-eat-dog fight, Laura had finally sunk her fangs into her opponent's neck and ripped it out. Her own left leg was shredded along with her left side and her own face was a bloody mess. The enemy was likewise messed up. The enemy female was still weakly struggling when a male voice spoke out, "I see, Hellsing wolf, that you are the victor in this battle of life and death. Did you have fun, my furry dear?"

Laura shoved the female enemy away and glared at the source of the words. Alucard stood there with a smirk on his face. His glasses were repaired and his wide brim fedora was on his head. Laura could see fangs in that smirk of his. _"A vampire"_, she thought.

Laura was to curse out the vampire out when she saw the ghostly figures walking pass them. Fear filled her eyes.

Alucard asked, "Do you mind if I finish off your little playmate? I've had only one meal since Integra woke me up and I feel a bit peckish."

Laura thought, _"The second Hellsing vampire! Look at all the ghosts. What else did the Hellsings release?"_

She finally nodded her head to agree with Alucard's request.

Alucard bowed to her and then turned to the barely alive female werewolf who was trying to regenerate her throat.

Alucard sank his fangs into the shoulder of the enemy werewolf while Laura looked away.

------------------------------------------

At another section of the Hellsing defensive circle in the brush, the humans, Trevor and Pallas, guarded one spot while just a short distance away in the tree line, the werewolf Logan, of the Tribe of the First Cub, also guarded.

Trevor and Pallas were dressed in their new Hellsing camouflage while Logan wore a tan open vest and stretchable short trousers.

Across the street from them was the partially destroyed Victoria Tower that was part of the southwest corner of Parliament. Mortar shells came down upon the Parliament building and the surrounding area at a rate of two rounds every five seconds.

Pallas asked quietly to Trevor, "Trev, please remind me why we're assisting the monsters of Hellsing?"

Trevor puzzled this as his eyes scanned the road beyond the brushes. He replied, "Because we were ordered to investigate the Hellsings. Any more questions on subjects that I don't like to think about?"

Pallas whispered, "You bet I do. Why did Mr. Hellsing allow two foreign werewolves on this trip? Are the Hellsings actually on good terms with some of those lousy werewolf tribes?"

Trevor responded, "I don't- Pallas, that Logan werewolf chap has spotted something. Be on your guard, luv."

The road before them ran north and south. The view of the road north was block by a small three-story tall brick building called the Jewel Tower. It was in that direction that the werewolf Logan was looking.

A werewolf head poked around the corner of the Jewel Tower only to quickly pull back before shots fired by Trevor, Pallas, and Logan could hit him.

Logan, who couldn't speak English in his werewolf form, had waved at Trevor and Pallas. He pointed at himself and then at the Jewel Tower. Trevor nodded at him.

As Logan snuck through the brush toward the Jewel Tower, Pallas asked, "Trevor, why?"

Trevor replied, "Why are we protecting him? I don't know. Thinking about this hurts my head. Just shoot at any stray wolfie who pops its head around the corner."

As Logan approached Jewel Tower, there was an explosion just five meters from him. It came from a mortar shell.

Logan toppled to the ground as three enemy werewolves dress in gray charged around the corner of the building. They carried rifles. Trevor fired a burst of three shots at the lead werewolf while Pallas fired at the one who was about to terminate the life of the downed Logan. Pallas probably saved his life.

Pallas cursed, "Damn It! Why did I do that?"

Trevor and Pallas succeeded in wounding two of the werewolves and got the attention of all three. Trevor and Pallas were both dodging; Pallas via a dive to the right while Trevor flipped to the left. Both of them fired as they dodged and the enemy wolves returned the favor by firing bursts of their own. Two of the charged to the far right and left as the third threw a grenade straight at Trevor.

Trevor couldn't rotate himself around quick enough to intercept the thrown weapon so he pushed off his feet away from the offending grenade. As he tumbled, the grenade blew up and Trevor flew for a distance longer than he anticipated. His back and right side was covered in his own blood from wounds he just received from the explosion. He hit the ground with a thud and then he groaned in pain.

Pallas had fired downed one of the werewolves with two bursts of gunfire, then she called out, "Trevor!"

A shot from the further werewolf slammed into Pallas' rifle, just forward of the trigger. She tried to fire the gun again, but it was no longer functional.

She cussed, "Damn It! Again!"

Then she called out as she tossed her rifle aside, "Come at me, you bastards. Do you need a gun to kill me or can you do it with your claws, you craven dogs."

One of the standing wolves, the one with a rifle, threw the gun off to the side and charged Pallas. The other ones standing, the one with the grenades, advanced more slowly.

Pallas stood still as the lead werewolf ran up to her and then swung. Pallas waited until the last instant before she ducked under the claws. She balled up her body and placed both her hands on the ground. Then she extended her body with her feet shooting straight up into the jaw of the werewolf attacking her.

The werewolf stumbled backwards as Pallas pressed her advantage. She kicked her opponent left knee in an attempt to crush it followed by a clawed hand to a place that was… well, let just say it was below his beltline.

These two attacks turned the werewolf's stunned state into one of rage. Pallas' attacked were painful, but the wolf's anger drowned out that feeling. He swung at Pallas, forcing her to dodge backwards.

Pallas was definitely more skillful than her foe, but he was stronger, bigger, and faster than she was. He also had those nasty little things called claws.

Pallas lunged to her right as the werewolf stuck straight out a claw hand. Her left foot came around and stuck the werewolf's muzzle. A slight dribble of blood came from his lip.

Pallas didn't have time to enjoy the feat of 'wounding a werewolf without weapons', but she had to jump to her right as the werewolf's jaws snapped at where her head was.

From her close to the ground position, Pallas launched a kick towards the wolf-man's throat, but she caught sight of the wolf's clawed hand striking at her. Pallas abandoned her attacked by twisting away from those claws. She ended up flat on her back with the werewolf kneeling over her.

She muttered, "Oh, crap!"

Then something furry, that was larger than a soccer ball, landed on her chest. Both Pallas and the werewolf paused to look at it. It was the head of the grenade-carrying werewolf. There was no blood coming from this object.

Then a male voice said from behind the werewolf, "Humans are so marvelous."

The werewolf whirled around as Pallas threw the head away from her. Alucard was standing there with a wide grin.

The wolf-man leapt at Alucard with his claws out and his fangs bared. Alucard faded from existence before the wolf could strike. The vampire faded back into sight to the wolf's right and he said, "I can't play this time, wolf-boy. Integra is getting impatient. It's time to put you to sleep."

The werewolf stabbed out at Alucard, only to see his foe vanished again. The werewolf whirled to the left and right, search for where Alucard would appear next. Alucard did reappear. He appeared right in front of the wolf-man and latched his fangs into the base of the werewolf's neck.

The enemy werewolf reacted by grabbing Alucard's head with his claws and proceeded to rip Alucard away from his throat. With the last bit of his effort, the wolf crushed Alucard's head. He weakly held his hands around his throat the stem the flow of blood and to give his regeneration ability a chance to heal him. He didn't see that behind him Alucard stood back up.

Suddenly his eyes went wide as Alucard's hand through the back of his neck and out the front. As the werewolf fell, Alucard yanked the creature's head off and held it above his mouth. Blood drained from the base of the head and into Alucard hungry mouth.

Pallas watched with wide eyes as Alucard finished his meal.

Alucard paused and stared with his eyes looking over the top of his glasses. He asked, "Hungry?"

Pallas frantically shook her head 'No'.

Alucard said, "Too bad. Werewolves' blood is delicious, Hellsing soldier."

Pallas said weakly, "You must be Alucard. We've come to pick you up… Hey! Why aren't the mortar shells not falling around here?"

Alucard replied, "Listen well, Human. The shells are falling to the north. It seem that Seras Victoria has done something to annoy your opponents. Seras is in the midst of some fun. The wolves no longer gather here. Can't you hear the sounds of battle north of here? Can you, Human?"

Pallas nodded as she heard that most of the gunfire and explosions were to the north of them.

Alucard asked, "Care to come with me, woman who attacks werewolves with her bare hands? To fight once again? Do you?"


	30. Chap 30: Hello Seras

On the enemy network, these words were spoken:

"_Major Hunter! Attend to my words immediately!"_

"_Oh, the network is back up. I hear you, Lord Wescott, mighty Lord of Southwark, leader to all of us who-"_

"_Major Hunter! We will speak about the fighting that is going on in Westminster."_

"_My Lord of Southwark, the fighting is going well. We have found out where the Hellsings are going to resurrect their second creature called Alucard. We have them surrounded and we are moving more troops into the area. Mortar round will be soon raining off upon their heads."_

"_Major, Alucard is not the major concern here. In fact he may or may not exist. We have been fooled. I had requested to Lady Fogg to send her army team to ambush the Hellsings north of Westminster, but our people were the ones who were ambushed."_

"_Lord?"_

"_Major Smith and her team were completely destroyed by a well setup attack around the old South Africa House."_

"_Lord Wescott, good level vampires and werewolves can replaced. I don't see what the problem is."_

"_Hunter! The Hellsing killer not only murdered Lady Fogg's servants, but she also invaded our network."_

"_Sir! That's impossible!"_

"_Not only did this Hellsing creature, this Seras Victoria, invade our network, but she also searched for strategic information, check on e-mail for dead people, and downloaded a massive amount of music and video files. She had temporary crashed our local system."_

"_The system outage was caused by her?"_

"_Yes. The Hellsings has created a creature fast and strong enough to attack both vampires and werewolves. She has the capability to directly infiltrate our network. Seras Victoria of Hellsing is the number one danger to our London Area Organization. Any information of this 'Alucard' will be considered to be inconsequential."_

"_I will add more forces to the attack on Westminster."_

"_Don't wipe Westminster out. I still need human specimens for my experiments. We will also send Lady Fogg with her last minions out in this attack. Her people had already failed us once. This time either this Seras of Hellsing will be destroyed, or Lady Fogg will not be returning._

------------------------------------------------

In side of Seras' mind the vampire Major Smith stood in front of her subordinate Captain Moore. The city street they were on was lined with four story tall buildings. People were seen milling about. Some of those people were watching. Near the Major and the Captain, there stood their two squads. Major Smith's eyes scan quickly to see that all of their people were present. Even though they dead, it was a relief and comfort to the Major to have them all next to her.

The Major barked out, "Captain Moore! Report!"

The Captain snapped to attention and responded, "Major Smith, all of our troops are present and accounted for. We have no weapons of any kind and all of our rations have been taken. Our people and I have seen vampires, werewolves, and humans in the area, but even though there are conflicts going on, none of our members have been assaulted since our unfortunate deaths, yet, Sir."

Major Smith asked, "Where are we, Captain?"

Moore responded, "We don't really know, Major."

A male voice called out, "I can answer that question."

Major Smith turned her attention to the male who called out. He was an average size handsome man with well-groomed short dark hair with a slight beard and a moustache. He smiled to show his perfect white vampiric teeth. The clothes he worn were a pin stripped suit with a plaid tie.

The Major immediately didn't trust him. She commanded, "You! Come over here."

The man confidently walked over to the Major's group and bowed. He said, "My name is Larry and I was the first vampire victim of Seras."

The Major replied quickly, "I see. You are here to answer my question."

Larry said, "Yes, yes. When I first came here, I had two werewolf servants: Nora and Paul. They have betrayed me and now are servants of Sera. I can't believe that those dogs betrayed me."

The Major impatiently interrupted, "The answer, sir."

Larry responded, "I was answering you. It's impolite to interrupt, lady. Let's see… Where was I? Oh, yeah. When I first arrived here, there was two areas: The area of blankness, where we are now, and the area of nothingness, where Seras imprisoned people at times."

Major Smith asked, "Blankness and Nothingness? What's the different?"

"Well, Soldier Girl, in the blankness, Seras' victims can easily talk with each other, interact with each other, and fight, too. At times, we can look outside through Seras' eyes. In the nothingness, there is nothing. There is no up or down, and it hard to find anyone else who is trapped in there with you."

The Major said impatiently, "You said that this place in the blankness. It doesn't look very blank to me."

"You're not very bright. Seras created this city and the things in it to entertain her prisoners. You stupid blokes seem to be a favorite of Seras since you appeared in this area, girlie."

The Major didn't flitch at the words 'stupid' and 'girlie', but her wrath started to growth. She asked calmly, "Why do you say that we are in our murderess' favor?"

Larry happily said, "Well, let me explain it slowly enough so you military types can understand. Seras recently created this section of town and dropped two warring groups of vampires and werewolves. The first group of blokes was a foppish dressed, arrogant group of two vampires and their eight pantywaist werewolves. I never seen such of group of self-centered sissies in my life."

A couple of her werewolf soldiers let a brief laugh or snicker. The Major shot them a look of anger to quiet them down, but look wasn't very convincing. She almost laughed out loud, too.

The Major returned her attention back to Larry and asked, "Are the vampire's names Terrence and Cassandra?"

Larry said, "Yeah, I believe so, but stop interrupting you betters, girl."

Whatever amusement the Major felt vanished in a flash.

Larry continued, "They also call themselves the Fashion Squad. The other arseholes are want-to-be punks. It's actually fascinating that they have the same number of vampires and werewolves are that foppish group does… the same number as you blokes. Am I going to fast for your little girlie brain?"

The Major face turned from stony to surprise and back to stony, again. She said, "It can't be the Punk Squad of my Lady Fogg. Those pesky Fashion Squad goofball vampires consume the brainless punks after the punks ate one of the fashion werewolves."

Larry said, "If you just want to find out what's going on, you got to listen. God, don't women ever shut up? I think the punk vampires' names are Red Arsehole and Roadrunner."

The Major said through a hiss, "That's Red Asphalt and Roadrunner. But they are dead."

Larry cut in, "And so are we, girl. I would assume that after Seras had strip you of your former meals, i.e. all the humans, werewolves, and vampires you had drank on, and had released them to harass you, you would have figured out that Seras would done to same to all her vampiric victims, GIRLIE."

The Major looked puzzled and said, "I've never had this 'stripping' thing done to me."

Larry's eyes became interested. He said, "Very Good! It's Great! That means that you have some of your powers left. With me as your leader, we can take over this place and make Seras obey me."

Larry started to laugh out loud.

The Major said with a smirk to her werewolves, "Boys and Girls, it's time for you to practice your hand-to-hand techniques. And people, do not do it gently."

Larry laugher turn into a scream of horror. He suddenly became a plaything for eight angry werewolves. His lasts word he cried out was, "No! No! Not again!"

---------------------------------------

Seras was never so drunk as she was now. Her body had become somewhat accustomed to drink so of the rich werewolf blood, but she really over did it this time. And the blood of the two vampires was her desert. She giggled softly at the thought of her last group of victim being settled down on a street near their new home to be. The building she had created for them was one of four three-story tall mansions that sat around a huge traffic circle. The Punks and Fashion Squads finally occupied building opposite of sides of the circle from each other. Fighting between the two squads has stopped due mostly to attacks by spirits, who were former victims of the two squads. There was an even more magnificent building in the center of the circle make of silver and gold. That one was reserved for Lady Fogg.

Seras almost drooled at the concept of stripping her two newest vampiric meals of their consumed spirits. It was too much like being a four-year old child waiting to open a Christmas gift. What surprises will her find inside these two? Happen will happen if one of them had eaten a paladin. That thought was both a headache and amusing. Heaven help poor Seras if a priest was wrapped within one of those vampiric wrapped gifts.

Suddenly a distant explosion, from outside Seras' body, caught her attention. Seras refocused her eyes to look around the extern world.

Seras looked to the southeast to see mortar explosions around the Hungerford Bridge. It a railway bridge with a pedestrian bridge on each side of it. Gunfire and yelling echoed from that area.

Seras stared a bit. In her drunken state she couldn't decide if battle going on or if it was a party with fireworks. In either case, she wanted to be there.

The Raven squawked out, "The King's men are being massacred. Go and save the country, you blasted vampire."

Seras turned immediately toward the raven. It was sitting a small tree not far away. She said with a goofy grin, "You talk."

The Raven asked, "You understand?"

Seras replied, "Yes. Did you say blasted vampire?"

The Raven quickly said, "Excuse me, my lady. My name is Baldrick. It was a moment of indiscretion on my part due to our inability to communicate with one another."

Seras stared at the bird and said with drunken confusion, "Oh?"

The Raven paused for a bit before he said, "Seras, do you wish to assist your beloved country of England?"

It took a moment before the question register in Seras' mind and then she cried out, "London! It's gone! All the people! Dead! All my friends are dead long ago."

The Raven sighed and mumbled to himself, "I guess I got to work with this: a sloshed corpse." Then he said louder, "Seras, do you want my help in bringing London back?"

Seras said, "Yes. Oh, yes. But how?"

The Raven said, "Well, we can start with that fight just a short stone-throw away from here."

Seras turned and said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."

Seras turned and ran southeast towards the battle.

The Raven flew up behind Seras and vanished into her back.

---------------------------------------

A human solider ran up to Richard and reported, "Mr. Hellsing, there are no longer any attackers on the south side. Most of the sounds of battle are well to the north of us."

Richard nodded and said, "Thank you, soldier."

Richard called out, "We are evacuating everyone to the lorry, folks. Make sure the wounded are loaded first."

Rebecca in her robes came first out of the tomb. One of arms was useless due to a wound from a silver round. Following her was Tim, in his werewolf form, who had Integra scooped up by one of his arms. Integra did not look pleased at all.

They quickly approached Richard. Integra demanded, "Put me down NOW!"

Tim sighed and gently put Integra, feet first, on the ground.

Integra straighten herself up after the indignity of being carried like a child. She asked, "Richard the Third, are you going to be sending any help to the battle that is obviously nearby?"

Richard said, "I can't. We got too many wounded. We must attend to them, now."

Integra said, "You wouldn't mind if I send Alucard there?"

Richard stared at Integra for a bit before he said, "That's ridiculous. Westminster own troops will open fire on your vampire."

Integra smirked at that statement. She called out, "Alucard! Come to me."

Alucard appeared out of nowhere. He stood next to Integra and Richard, but he was in plain sight of Tim, Rebecca, three normal soldiers and Laura, who was carrying an unconscious, wounded cyborg.

In his right hand, Alucard held onto a bloody foot that was still attached to a knocked out Logan. Alucard didn't normally haul people around, but he was interested in their reactions to the messed up werewolf lying next to him.

Richard immediate reaction was to stare dumbfounded and weakly asked, "Now? How did he get here?"

Integra looked at her vampire with disapproval. She said, "That creature is on our side. You better not be thinking of sucking out his blood."

Alucard smiled widely and said, "My Master. I was only bringing this sick little puppy back to his master."

Alucard scanned the surrounded people to see their reactions. The grandson of that filth called Richard Hellsing the first was recovering from shock, but he was not running away. A male werewolf was standing there shaking. It looked like he wanted to both attack and run.

The strange dark skin woman called Rebecca was ignoring Alucard to go the check up on Logan's wounded. Alucard will have fun figuring out what type of were-creature she is.

The female werewolf Laura, who Alucard had admired, was fearfully trying to carry the cyborg to the back of the lorry as quickly as she can. Her fur still had those magnificent cuts and gashes decorated in blood.

Alucard thought at her, _"Girl, we will go hunting together soon."_

Laura froze briefly for this was the first time someone spoke directly into her mind. She frantically darted to the back of the lorry, threw the wounded cyborg in, the leapt into the safety of it covered trailer.

Alucard laughed out loud.

Integra snapped, "Alucard! Stop playing games! I have a mission for you."

"What is it my master?"

"There is a battle to the north of us. Go and destroyed all those creature who stand in the way of His Majesty the King and our country, my servant."

"Yes, My Master."

Richard finally spoke up, "I still say that he shouldn't go alone."

Alucard immediately turned and came face-to-face with Richard. Alucard asked, "Are you presuming yourself to be in command of me, Human?"

Richard remained stony face, but he was sweating like crazy. Richard responded, "Just to keep the Westminster boys from firing at you. Someone in a Hellsing uniform would keep our side from blowing you away."

Alucard stared at Richard, and then he started to chuckle. As Alucard chuckled, Richard sweated more. Alucard's laughter finally rang out.

Alucard said, "A Hellsing? Worried about a vampire? This is rich. So amusing."

Tim turned from his werewolf form to that of a human. His Hellsing uniform morphed along with his change. Tim said with a challenging voice, "I'll go with this blighter."

Alucard simply grinned at him.

Richard asked of Tim, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mr. Hellsing. I want to go. I haven't shot anything yet."

A female voice called from the east side of the clearing, "I'm going, too."

It was Pallas. She was half carrying/half dragging the unconscious Trevor. She explained, "I have to get a little payback for Trev here."

Alucard turned away and started to walk toward away. He said, "Come with me, then, and we'll have some fun."

Tim, in his human form, immediately followed. Pallas handed off Trevor to one of the soldier. From Trevor's belt, Pallas removed his wicked dagger in its sheath. She followed Alucard and Tim while she quickly inspected the carved symbols in the side of the blade. Those symbols were written in red coloring, but it wasn't blood red. It was an angry red coloring.

-----------------------------------------------

Within Seras' mind, Major Smith and her two squads came to the street and before them was a traffic circle with a golden mansion. Four buildings surrounded the circle. The Major notice that the street they were on was called 'Ken Avenue' and one of the closer cross streets was called 'Barbie Street'.

The Major sighed and felt a headache coming on.

Two werewolves in leather jackets with chains stood guard at the building immediately to their left.

The Major said to her vampire second in command, "Captain Moore, I recognize two of the punks from Red Asphalt thugs. I'll find Red and talk to him. Captain Moore, you'll look for Terrence's fashion geeks. We must convince those idiots to counterattack our killer Seras Victoria.

Captain Moore asked, "But how can we counterattack, Major?"

"That slime ball Larry said we still have ours powers. Once we organize ourselves, we'll figure how to attack Seras next."

-----------------------------------------------

Seras charged southeast straight towards the Thames River. In the direction of south from her position was Westminster. The trees, in the street Seras ran along, were stripped away long ago. Explosions and the sounds of battle came three blocks ahead of her.

As she ran, her trench coat was blown backwards by the air. It flew like a cape behind her and her old Hellsing uniform was seen. Seras leapt forward high into air and her coat spread out wide in the air. It was almost wing-like. Seras' flying jump through the air turned briefly into a glide. A drunken Seras never noticed it.

Seras' feet hit the ground again and as she continued she charged, she reached with both her hands into her shadow. She pulled out Desert Fox 50 in her right hand and an Action Arms UZI in her left.

Ahead of her, two werewolves in dark gray body suits were busily shredding a human cyborg into pieces. She could see, beyond them, the huge bulk of a werewolf in giant wolf form and three smaller Doberman Pinschers. Seras didn't know what the dog-like creatures were, but she was dieing to sample the local cuisine.

Past that, it looked like a crowd of attackers was overwhelming the local human defenders.

From the Desert Fox, Seras fired two warning shots: One through the closet werewolf's neck and the second plowed into giant wolf's flank.

Seras aggressive vampire side started to dominate her drunken fog. Seras grinned madly as all of the enemy combatants took notice of her little greeting. She thought, _"Those guys are passing a warning over their network about me."_

Seras expected a few to charge her and she grinned with anticipation, but her expression turned into shock when she realized that all of the enemy forces were coming after her.

She dodged as bullets flew in her direction. Her UZI sprayed the rushing mob. Several were hit but the three Dobermans ducks Seras' rounds as they came at she.

Seras muttered to herself, "Dobermans… Every bad horror movie has Dobermans."

As Seras continues to use the UZI to spray bullets at the further targets, she put a round into the lead dog, but missed the second. Even though she tried to dodge the two remaining Dobermans, one bit down on her right arm. The dog didn't try to rip out a chunk of her flesh. Instead it hungrily drank her blood.

Seras thought, _"A chipped vampire dog! Blimey! They'll let anyone become a vampire these days."_

Seras brought the Uzi's muzzle to bear on the dog's head. Before she could fire, a shot from the approaching mob hit Seras in her left shoulder. Then the second Doberman jaws locked onto the back of her neck.

Seras growled, "It's time to get serious."

Seras released her four spirit-wolves to join the combat, but she got a lot more spirits coming out of her than she expected, and they weren't friendly. Then everything went wrong.

--------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the battlefield from Seras, Lady Margaret Fogg was busy drinking the blood out of a female cyborg she had just ripped the arms off of. She was crouched over her victim and used one of her hands to hold back her long black hair from the bloody struggling body. If she did get blood into her hair, the fluid's color would match the long red streaks painted into the hair. There was a sigh that came from the cyborg and Lady Fogg released the now dead body. The lady's face was slightly thin and her eyes were brown. Like all the other attackers, she wore a dark gray body suit.

She reached down and picked up she rifle. She quickly scanned the area around her. There were the sounds of battle coming from the train station along with muzzle flashes. Not far away, there were other fights in progress; some of them involved her people and most did not.

A bullet streaked at Lady Fogg, and she leaned at vampiric speed the one side. The bullet missed her and two of her ten agents, the male vampire Sudden Death and one of his four werewolves, the female Quiet Sneak, took care of the sniper.

With the quick fall of this north most human guard post, Lady Fogg thought, _"It's time to rout out that Hellsing vampire."_

Then she broadcasted out to her followers,_ "We're going to Trafalgar Square."_

Fogg moved quickly from rails tracks and toward the street leading to the west. She caught sight every so often of one of her ten remaining servants weaving through the debris of the area. The only reason she could spot them was that she was continuous monitoring their positions via her personal access to their network chips. Most of the remaining human forces and the rest of Southwark invaders didn't see Fogg's crew, but instead concentrated on their life and death struggles.

Then a general broadcast came over the network, _"The Hellsing target been spotted. She is on Northumberland Avenue. She's-"_

The connection went dead.

Immediately all the fights around Charing Cross Railway Station ceased as the attacking werewolves, and a few vampires, ceased their conflicts and galloped, ran, and crawled toward the location of the Hellsing target: Seras Victoria.

Lady Fogg commanded out on general broadcast, _"Stay away from the target. Her destruction will be carried out by me and my servants."_

She got a male respond of, _"Blow it out your hole, Lady. I'll take down this Hellsing creature and I'll get a reward of newest of chips that will allow me to control more servants."_

A female voice piped up. _"Stay out of my ways, losers. My reward will be speed enhancement chips for all of my servants."_

Lady Fogg said, _"The target has killed my people and she is my prey. Also, chips don't matter if your are dead."_

The male voice said_, "Are you threatening me? Are you threatening me? If so, I'll… Aw crap!"_

The female voice said angrily_, "If you guys want a fight, I'll… What is that thing?"_

Lady Fogg entered Northumberland Avenue There just half a block away was a conflict that that too bizarre for Fogg to fully understand.

Four of Southwark's vampire hounds with three werewolves were attacking a dark something. One of the werewolves was in giant wolf form while the other two were in their half-man/half-wolf form. Fangs and silver daggers were used against the Hellsing creature along with a pistol fired at point blank range.

That part Lady Fogg could understand. What she couldn't understand was what they were tearing into. It was a combination of a dark blob with patches of strawberry blond hair, flesh, and parts of a tan colored uniform. Attached to that mass were tentacles with wolf heads and faces at the ends of each.

That was confusing in itself, but freakish thing about it was most of its heads were busy trying to tear the main body of creature apart. Then Lady Fogg's eyes finally saw clearly one of the tentacles' faces. It was the face of Terrence, one of the leaders of her now dead fashion squad.

Horror briefly flashed through Fogg's mind before she said out loud, "It can't be. That can't be Terrence. That creature… That Seras is mocking us… daring us to attack…"

As the other Southwark gathered in a circle around the combatants, Lady Fogg noticed that they were readying their weapons to fire into the melee.

Lady broadcasted only to her own followers, "Kill off the ones not directly fighting our target. I don't care if they are from our side. The kill will be our; not their."

-----------------------------------------------------

Tim, in his human form, and Pallas charged forward on the road northward. Both were moving at a good pace. Next to them, Alucard slowly strolled. His feet moved at the easy pace, but eerily, he kept up with the two runners.

Pallas asked while breathing heavily, "How? How does he do it?"

As Tim huffed and puffed, he replied, "Some questions are probably best left unanswered."

Alucard asked with a smirk, "Tired already, Hellsing agents? Should I leave you two behind?"

Pallas replied, "No way, vampire. Are you afraid that I might kill more enemies than you?"

Alucard laughed out loud. He asked, "Is that a challenge, human?"

Tim called out, "We are almost at the Westminster Bridge Outpost. No arguing, you two."

Before them was the aftermath of a battle. The shelling had stopped. Wounded and dead Westminster guard lay all over the place. A few mobile men and women were busy tending to them. There were guards who were ready to renew fighting and most of them were facing north.

One of the guards nearest them called out, "Halt and identify yourselves."

Tim called out while they continued to run, "We're Hellsing soldiers. Which direction did the enemy head off? We're going after them."

The guard, who was briefly confused on whether to stop these three newcomers or to send them after the enemy, finally said, "They went north, sir."

Tim called out, "Thanks."

The three quickly ran through the area with puzzled guards staring at them. They ran past the line of guardsmen facing north.

One of the northern guards called out, "Wait, you fools! If you attack them alone, you will be slaughtered."

Tim called back, "Of course, we're fools. We wouldn't work with Hellsing if we were sane, Ted."

Pallas chuckled and said, "That was funny. Do you know that Ted chap well?"

Tim shook his head, "Nope. Never met the guy."

They continued to run. The sounds of gunfire were coming from three or four blocks ahead of them.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lady Fogg's people, two vampires and eight werewolves, had fired upon the circle of creatures surrounding Seras; A circle of thirty to forty beings.

Immediately several fell.

Lady Fogg immediately ducked behind the rusted hulk of an ancient 2014 Volkswagen as bullets from one time allies now rained down around her.

A male voice broadcasted, _"Fogg, you bitch! I'll kill you for this!"_

A female voice called out, _"Why, Fogg? Why?"_

Lady Fogg responded, _"She is my prey. I'll let you survive and leave, if you wish."_

The female responded, _"No, I'm not going to give my target to a backstabber like you. Be prepared to receive some new accessories in the form of my silver bullets. I'm going shoot one of these accessories right between your eyes. And don't worry. They'll look very good on you."_

-------------------------------------------

The number of spirits that Seras had released surprised her. The normal four werewolf spirits were there: Vince, Millie, Paul, and Nora. But Seras also recognized the different Barbies, Kens, and their werewolves, who she had consumed earlier, and for some strange reason, they didn't seem to be too happy with her. Seras couldn't guess why… Unless it was that Seras had sucked out their blood and souls… Not really a big thing.

As Seras spirits started to bit into the two vampiric hounds, three of the unfriendly spirits attacked her right arm and five went after her left. The rest started to rip into her body and head. Her body started to lose its form as black ooze poured out of her wounds. A werewolf in the mountainous wolf form latched on to Seras' waist and started to crush her.

Two more werewolves paused upon seeing the eerie scene before one started to pump silver bullets into Seras from a pistol while the other slashed with a silvered dagger.

Seras was having problems thinking straight as she tried to bring her guns to bear on her assailants. Her left hand with the UZI fell to the ground.

A male voice asked from within her mind, _"Need help, Vampire Girl?"_

Seras recognized the voice immediately, _"Yes, Raven Guy!"_

In speaking with the Raven Baldrick, Seras noticed her weapon pile within her shadow space. Upon spying them, Seras formulated a plan.

Back to the normal world, the giant wolf chewing on Seras' waist was suddenly filled with feathers. A grenade, from Seras' shadows, bounced to the ground and with an assertion of her telekinetic ability, the pin was pulled out. No one noticed until it detonated. Then slashing werewolf and a vampiric hound were turned into hamburger while everyone else was stunned. The sudden blast and noise disorientated Seras' spirits.

Seras immediately shove the spirit of her latest meal, Major Smith in the back corners of her mind and locked her away. Captain Moore was interned next.

Suddenly the force of the unfriendly spirits' attacks upon her lessened greatly.

Immediately, Seras started to seal more spirits away.

Alucard voice called out, "Seras Victoria."

Seras looked up, while the attackers started to renew their attacks on her. There was a gun battle going on around her between those she would guess to be her enemies. Beyond them, at the mouth of the avenue, were three figures: Alucard, Pallas, and Tim.

Alucard said softly, but his words reached her ears, "Can I join you for lunch, Seras?"

Seras reformed enough of her face to say, "Yes, My Master!"


	31. Chap 31: Dining north of Westminster

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Tim shook his head in disbelief, Pallas frowned, and Alucard merely chuckled. There was a battle going on in the street between two scattered groups not far from them. The odd thing was that Seras was in the midst of one of group and was mostly ignored. She was in a battle of her own. Tim was fighting his urges to change to his werewolf form and join in the melee.

Closest to their location was the group made up of eleven individuals and most of them were werewolves. They were spread out and were using rusted vehicles and trees for cover. With the wolves were a few human-like being which could be vampires. They didn't noticed Alucard, Pallas, and Tim behind them as they fired at their opponents further down the street.

The ones they were firing on was a much larger group that was also made up of vampires and werewolves. The group was further down the avenue and they were firing weapons from behind their own cover of deceased vehicles and trees.

Both groups were identically dressed in the same drab dark gray body suits. On the ground, there lay a number of dead and wounded werewolves from the larger group.

Mostly ignored was the scrambled blob that was Seras. There were two bodies on the ground near what might describe as her feet. A large dark hound was tearing what could be her throat, while a werewolf in its giants werewolf form was in the process of removing Seras' remaining arm. The remaining half-man/half-wolf werewolf was digging his silver dagger into her back.

Tim asked, "I don't know what's going on, but shouldn't we do something for Seras girl there? Either make a suicidal attempt to rescue her, or just put a few mercy bullets into her to stop her suffering?"

Pallas nodded and said, "The bullets, I say. I never thought I see something so terrible done to a blood sucker that it would make me feel sorry for the monster."

Alucard grinned and said, "Killing someone because you feel sad for her? You humans never cease to confuse me."

Pallas asked, "Then do we attack? Us three? Are we going to be mighty killers of vampires and werewolves? "

Tim complained, "Hey! We don't kill all werewolves! Like humans, there are good ones and bad ones."

Alucard said, "We will not immerse ourselves in the joys of battle, yet. Practice patience, Hellsing Soldiers. It is the time for Seras to learn a new lesson."

Tim shook his head and said, "Seras is being ripped to pieces. What kind of sick teacher are you?"

Alucard smiled at Tim and responded, "I'll leave the answer to that question to your imagination, mortal."

Pallas shuttered and then said, "Wolf man Tim, if you're going change into your hairy werewolf shape, then you better doing it now."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Seras was vaguely aware of the attacks upon her body as she kept imprisoning the rebellious spirits into the dark corners of her mind. After she had sealed the newest, soldier vampires, who she now thinks as Army Barbie and Army Ken, into the darkness, she turned her attention to the other rebelling vampires. The undead leaders of the Fashion and Punk groups were next forced into the void, followed by imprisoning the military dressed werewolves who were trying to tear Seras' mental self apart. Seras then looked for the followers of Punk Ken, Punk Barbie, Fashion Ken, and Fashion Barbie, but those spirit werewolves had already fled the area.

Seras remarked, "Being locked away in the darkness affected the wolves the worse… I'll let them go this time."

Baldrick's voice, the voice of the raven, formally whispered from nowhere, "Vampire, if I may interrupt you, I request the reason why you don't discipline those rogues? They were attempting to make you permanently deceased."

A still intoxicated Seras laughed, "They can't do that. I'm already dead. Sorry, Raven Guy, I got to go."

The voice corrected, "That's Baldrick, Fair Lady."

Seras conscious faded back into the real world, only to find her remaining arm was just ripped off by the giant wolf. Another attacker, a vampiric Doberman Pinscher, had Seras' neck between his jaws and it was in the process of trying to part her head from the rest of her body. A deep long pain, in her back, told Seras that someone was digging something sharp into her back.

She grinned and she concentrated on her severed left hand with the UZI. The hand twitched and then started to lift the gun. As gun came to bear upon the belly of the monstrous wolf, Seras' neck snapped into two.

With a shake of the Doberman's jaws, Seras' head was thrown high into the air. The world seem to flip around several times in Seras' eyes, but it was her head spinning as it flew through the air. She felt a little lightheaded.

Alucard's words asked Seras with a hint of amusement_, "Need help, Seras Victoria?"_

Seras replied, _"I think so, but I'm not sure."_

Alucard chuckled. He continued, _"I want you to remember the time when I turned into bats, Seras. I want you to perform this minor trick."_

Seras' head hit the ground and rolled. The Doberman and the giant wolf gave chase.

Seras asked, _"How, Master?"_

Alucard replied, _"Toss your essence out into the air and take flight on several wings and with many bodies. You will become a cloud of bats."_

The vampire dog was trying to snap its jaws down upon the tumbling head, when the giant wolf butted its head against the Doberman to knock it aside. The dog swung its head around, clipping Seras's head and sent the head bouncing quickly away like a hairy strawberry blond soccer ball.

Seras complained, _"Master! I'm dizzy. If I had a stomach, I would be sick."_

Seras didn't know where it came from, but a set of fangs snapped near her face. The huge wolf was chasing Seras.

Alucard commanded, _"Seras! Leave your earthly form. You are not human, so stop pretending to be one. Change into bats, Police girl."_

As Seras' head bounced off the side of a rusted out car, the jaws came at her again. The jaws closed down upon her head, bringing her rolling trip to a sudden stop. Pain lanced through her flesh as the giant wolf bit down hard. In a flash, there were black feathers all around her that were generated by Baldrick. Some were floating in the air, while most were filling the wolf's throat. He started to gag.

Seras whispered, _"Thanks, Raven guy."_

With a wolf's cough, Seras' head and some feathers were shot out of the wolf's maw. As Seras took her second trip through the air, her eyes focused on the feathers. These were things that were part of her self, and yet, not so anymore. Seras found her attention float over to scattered bits of plumage. Then her head lost its form as it darken to midnight black, followed by wings sprouting out of it.

-------------------------------------------------------

Richard Hellsing sat in a very cramp cab of his lorry as he drove it. The bloodied werewolf Laura sat next to him and on the other side of her, there sat Integra. They were not a happy group of people.

Integra frowned and said with sour expression, "Richard the Third, I don't see why this… this soldier of your has to ride in the cab. She is badly wounded and you have someone performing some first aid in the back of this vehicle."

Laura snapped, **"NO! I'm not going back there."**

Richard said, "I think I recognized the werewolf word for 'no'. Laura is a little nervous around cyborgs and with the wounds she has sustained, her temper is not exactly good right now."

Laura growled, **"It's not the wounds, waster. It's that bloody new vampire you got."**

Integra said, "If your agent is going to continue rudely interrupting, then she should change into something we can understand."

Laura said sourly, **"Who died and made you my boss."**

Richard explained, "Laura can't change into a human right now. The wounds she received from an enemy werewolf were healing very slowly even with her body's regeneration is working in overdrive. If she changed now, those wounds will kill her and I can't have one of my best agent die on me."

Laura huffed.

Integra considered Richard's answer before she asked, "Why do the werewolves follow you?"

Laura muttered, **"Because we had made some stupid agreements."**

Richard thought for a second before he said, "The answer to that happened six years ago. We, the Hellsing Security Agency, were escorting some people from Westminster to the Docklands. We were a small group so we probably looked like we were easy targets. From a distance, my cyborgs looked like normal humans. My wife was the first to spot the two gas canisters thrown at our convoy. The werewolf raiders thought we were going to be easy targets. The canisters were releasing a knockout gas of some kind. Fortunately, due to their enhanced reactions, Gwenllian and one other cyborg were able to thrown those things back before they were overcame by the gas. The battle was a quick one. The returned gas canister had surprised the raiders. The results were most of them were knocked out and the remainder were sluggish. We lost one soldier in that fight."

Laura said bitterly, **"If that one lousy human hadn't die, then there would have been no debt of blood. There wouldn't have been the first agreement that led to others sworn oaths that bid our tribe to your family."**

Integra studied the werewolf sitting next to her and said, "Your agent doesn't sound pleased."

Richard smirked, "Laura has always been a rebellious one. She always has some kind of problem working with Gwen or any of the other cyborgs in my agency."

Laura growled, **"That's because their kind of people was designed to kill my kind of people, Sherlock Holmes."**

Richard continued, "After the battle, we found the raider's lorries packed full of unconscious and semi-conscious people dressed in skins and poorly woven clothes. I found out much later that the werewolf raiders had trick Laura's tribe, the Tribe of the Burning Wrath, into a celebration of alliance that they had supplied drugged food. The raiders had taken everyone in her village: adults and children, young and old.

Laura said, **"The cursed debt for you saving the children is not one we can easily repay, bastard."**

Richard said, "Laura, by the tone of your voice, I can tell that you are saying something negative about me again. Is that true?"

Laura shook her head 'no' and said, **"No, you suit wearing monkey."**

Richard stared at her before he said, "I see. We'll talk about this later."

Laura cursed under her breath, **"Bloody Hell."**

"Laura, I recognized that phrase, too."

Richard then continued, "Then I met Elder Michaels. All of Laura's tribe was in their human forms and only a two were awake enough to stand on their own feet. This Michaels chap thanked me, but he wanted my people to leave immediately."

Laura muttered, **"Of course, he want you blokes gone. You guys would have slaughtered us if one of our half asleep people had transformed into full werewolf mode."**

Integra said with a slight frown, "Laura, if you can't say anything in English, then please do not interrupt again."

Laura growled, **"Old bitch."**

Richard smirked and then said, "I felt uneasy around this Michaels bloke, so I and the rest of the convoy moved on. I didn't know at the time, that Laura's tribe was about to find out that they had lost their homeland."

Laura shook her head and said**, "Three neighboring tribes had divided up our territory between them. We lost some fighters when we were chased out of our land."**

Richard continued the story, "It was a week later, when Michaels show up alone at our main complex and offer the services of his warriors in exchange for a place where their tribe could live. At first, I couldn't believe what was happening: werewolves working with humans. It was unheard of. Gwenllian wanted to execute this Michaels gentleman where he stood. My wife had lost her natural eyes and three of her limbs to a werewolf. Werewolves were by far the biggest problem to my escort service, so it was at that time that I thought: If I can negotiate a peace with some of the werewolves in the area, then I can reduce the number of werewolf attacks. So I accepted Michaels' offer."

Laura groused, **"Did any of the other tribes make peace with you? No! They only viewed my tribe as being traitors."**

Integra said, "It's and interesting story, even though I had to listen to the commentary in barks, growls, woofs, whines, and snaps."

Laura was, for once, speechless.

As Richard drove the lorry north along the west of St. James Park, he spotted the headlights of approaching large vehicles coming from the west on King's Road.

He said, "The army is finally coming from their base. I'm going to call Tim to see if Alucard, … what's her name … Pallas, and he can withdraw before the army gets too close to them. Hopefully they can pull Seras out of there, too."

Integra agreed, "Yes, we can't have the army be given a bloody nose by Alucard."

Richard said in disbelief, "Aw… Right… Well, I hoping that Seras hadn't damaged my other lorry too much."

Laura whispered with a shudder, **"I hate vampires."**

With one hand, Richard pulled out a cell phone.

---------------------------------------------------

Tim was in the process of changing from his human shape to that of a full werewolf, when his cell phone ringed.

He reached into trousers' pocket and pulled out the phone, which was tiny in his massive hand. He didn't even consider trying to operate it with his clawed fingers. He handled it to Pallas.

Pallas open up the cell phone up and said into it, "Tim's phone. Pallas speaking."

Richard's voice responded back, "Pallas? Where is Tim?"

Pallas said, "We in the middle of some trouble right now. Tim just turned into his macho doggie mode and can't talk right now."

"What's going on?"

"Well, Seras is getting the ripped apart and that Alucard bloke wants us to wait so that she can learn a lesson… Aw, Bugger!"

"What just happened, Pallas?"

"Seras' head just came off her body. A dog and a huge wolf are chasing it around. I guess Alucard won't be teaching her any lessons soon."

"Hell… I'm real sorry to hear that… Listen Pallas. The Army is coming into the area. I'm going to send Gwenllian to pick you blokes up, so withdraw from any fight you're in and go to Trafalgar Square."

"Roger on that, Mr. Hellsing… Oh… You don't see that every day. Got to go. Bye."

"Miss Pallas, now see here. You-"

Pallas closed the phone.

Alucard stared out across the battlefield as Seras' head lost its form. Tim had shaken his head in disappointment at what he perceived as Seras' final demise.

The small blacken mass that was Seras' head suddenly flew apart into several flying pieces. Tim's jaw almost hit the ground in surprise. He could make out that each of the small shapes had dark wings.

Pallas asked slowly, "Is this how vampires die?"

Alucard grin was wide. It was wide until he that the wing on the flying creatures was not leathery, like a bat, but it consisted of feathers. His facial features slacken in surprise became the outcome of Seras' transformation didn't happened as Alucard had predicted.

His smile started to return as his said out loud, "Seras, you're supposed to change into bats, not black canaries."

Pallas said to him, "She is not obeying the laws of nature. How can you expect her to obey the laws of vampires?"

Tim growled a grunt in agreement.

The small dark birds –they looked like ravens- flew out in several directions and weaved through the ongoing battle. Seras' body and disconnected arms also darken and dissolved into a swarm of ravens.

Soon the battle between the two groups of vampires and werewolves slowed as the dark storms of raven blanketed the air around them. Then there was change in direction for the birds. The birds flew toward Alucard and friends.

Pallas said out loud, "Hell!"

Tim restrained himself from snapping at the circling birds.

A couple of birds landed directly in front of Alucard and collapsed into a black blob. More birds plowed into the dark mass, increasing its size. As more ravens joined it, the blob became taller. As the last of the birds were absorbed into it, the blob took on human-like features. Strawberry blond hair appeared on its head and Seras' black trench coat appeared along with her dark glasses. Seras' face and hands took on the color of light flesh.

Alucard said, "Hello, Seras. Are you having fun?"

Seras responded happily and a little tipsy, "Yes, My Master. I'm so glad you're here. I've been feeling so helpless without you being here."

Tim said in shock, **"Helpless? Seras is calling herself helpless?"**

Alucard said, "My fledging, you have done well for a beginning vampire."

Both Seras and Pallas asked, "Beginning vampire?"

A bullet ripped through Seras' right shoulder, but Seras ignored it.

Seras continued her questioning, "Beginning vampire? I'm just a beginner?"

Alucard chuckled.

Seras realized that Alucard was teasing her. She complained, "Master! You're so mean."

Two more bullets hits Seras from behind, one slammed into Alucard and several more zinged on by.

Both Pallas and Tim dived for cover.

Alucard asked, "Do you have my Casull and Jackal?"

Seras responded, "No. They are still at the old Hellsing Mansion where Walter had packed them away. Can I get you something else?"

More shots hit Sera and Alucard. Some were expertly placed shots into Seras' head.

Alucard asked, "Show me some guns, and I think you should be quick about it. Our opponents are getting restless."

Seras pulled out an old South African SS-77 machine pistol in one hand and a new Indian Pindad P7 pistol in the other.

Alucard took the guns and said, "Not bad. Shall we go and entertain our guests?"

A massive slug went through Seras' abdomen. She glance at it at she was finally starting to feel some pain. Seras said, "You take the ones furthest from here. The closest ones I want."

Alucard said with a grin, "Getting picky about whose blood you drink? You've changed quite a bit from the Police Girl who wouldn't touch donated blood."

Seras explained, "The closet ones are part of a group I've been collecting."

Alucard held his hands away from his body as he say the words, "Releasing control art restriction system to level three…level two… Situation A releasing level one. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced."

Alucard smirked and changed into a cloud of bats. The bats flew across the battlefield toward the far side of the area that contained the combatants.

The firing of guns in the area ceased as the enemy combatants stared that the bats flying by. This was not what they had expected and the whole situation that they were in was no longer fully believable.

Seras turned and leapt at a nearby rusted tree where a male werewolf was sneaking around. She had earlier spotted his position along with that of several others when she was flying around as a cloud of ravens.

The wolf-man fired two shots at her while she drew and fired a round from a 44-caliber revolver. One of the wolf's rounds gouged Seras' cheek while her shot hit him in his stomach. As the wolf fired a third shot, three of Seras' werewolf spirits, Vince, Paul, and Nora, flew out on tentacles of darkness from under her coat and their wolf-life heads bit down on the surprised werewolf. The werewolf tried to bring his pistol around to point a Seras, but she caught his wrist in her own teeth.

As Seras and her wolf-heads suck blood from their victim, she ordered her remaining werewolf spirit, Millie, to try to dive into their opponents network and to find out what she anything on the network. Millie couldn't.

The werewolf sank his fangs into Seras shoulder and some of her blood drained down into his throat. Millie continued her attempts and she had felt the barrier, between her and from getting into the network, weakened. As Seras's blood drained into the werewolf's stomach and some of her essence was absorbed into his blood, Millie found herself with full access to the wolf's network chip.

The werewolf was calling out, "The vamp is killing me. Get she off of me now!"

A response came, "We're almost there! Hang on!"

Millie ignored the communication and dove further into the network. She went past the wolf's supervising vampire and beyond the vampire controlling the supervisor. She started to search for anything that looked odd. She was looking for were the enemy's command centers were and where their troops were located. As she started to gather information, the network, she was on, was shut down by someone outside of her reach. The network around battle totally collapsed. The werewolf, she was in, started to panic. Then Millie felt the spirit of the enemy werewolf sigh in relief and that spirit moved into Seras' body. Millie realized that Seras had defeated another victim.

-------------------------------------------------

The form of Alucard appeared from the cloud of bats. Several of werewolves and vampires near him stared at him in shock. They stared until he shot one of the werewolves dead.

He smirked as they reacted and he said, "Common on, puppies and children. Give me the entertainment that I so desire."

Several shots rang out. Blood and chunks of flesh flew off Alucard's body as bullets tore holes into him. He said, "More! Shoot me some more! Show to me that you live! Show me how well you can fight! Show me how well you can die!"

He fired two more shots, which wasn't meant to kill his targets, but only to maim them. From Alucard position, he could see about twenty-five opponents.

The gunfire from his opponents continued and because of the massive amount of damage, Alucard finally fell. The barrage of silver rounds slowed and then ceased. There was only the sounds of battle came from the area were Seras was at.

Then there were the sounds of confusion followed by a female voice saying out loud, "The network is down. Switch to verbal communication."

A werewolf, in a dark body suit and holding a rifle, slowly approached the downed Alucard. He put two more bullets into body of the Hellsing vampire. The next thing he did was to poke at the body with the barrel of his gun. Suddenly several eyes in Alucard's coat had opened up. The redness of his jacket started to darken. A huge dog's head formed in the Alucard's darkening form and it had several eyes on each side of its head.

The werewolf had a chance to whimper before Alucard's giant dog head bit down on the werewolf. The werewolf's head and shoulders vanished into the dog's maw.

As the dog's head continued chew on its victim, Alucard's head came up erect on his shoulders and he concentrated upon one of the werewolves he had maimed earlier. The poor creature was telekinetically dragged toward Alucard. Alucard got the reaction he had desired. The unwounded enemy open up fired on him again. But that didn't stop Alucard from continuing to pull his next victim toward him.

--------------------------------------------

Seras released the werewolf who she just drained of life. She quickly turned to look around and saw a female werewolf in dark clothes almost magically appeared in front of Seras and ran Seras through with a long silver sword.

Seras froze for an instant before she glanced at the sword impaled through her stomach and then she looked back to the enemy werewolf. Seras asked in puzzlement, "Ouch?"

Then Seras four spirit wolves leapt at the female werewolf. One werewolf wouldn't have been a problem for Seras, but four more seem to be interested in slaying Seras as well. Seras wondered if she had any more concussion grenades. Yes, she still had two.

---------------------------------------------

Tim was behind a tree with Pallas hiding behind a neighboring tree. Being in his werewolf form, Tim couldn't speak intelligently to Pallas, with the exceptions of nodding, pointing, and maybe a warning growl. He was more than a little freaked out after seeing both the Hellsings' vampires turn into clouds of flying little creatures. Now, he saw from his position, a stealthy werewolf attacking Seras by running a sword through the vampire. As keen of Tim's senses were, he didn't even catch a glimpse of the attacker until she was almost on top of Seras.

He thought, _"God damn ninja freak. Some stupid wolf has been reading that 'Modern Ninja Cyborg' magazine."_

Suddenly, he saw things with fangs that leapt from Seras and tore into her assailant. He almost felt sorry for the enemy werewolf until four more werewolves join the battle. They were so stealthy that Tim only saw them just before they had attacked. Tim was tempted to charge but he had a human Hellsing soldier to watch over and protect. He glanced over to Pallas' hiding spot only to see that she had gone.

"_Damn"_, he thought.

Then four hands from behind Tim grabbed his arms and applied arm bars to force Tim's face to the ground. The strength in those hands was greater than that of a human.

----------------------------------------

When that mutt of a Hellsing werewolf, Tim, had looked away, Pallas quickly and quietly climbed up into the tree into the tree she was behind. She still didn't trust any of the Hellsings monsters, be it vampire or werewolf. She found a perch amongst the branches and from there; she scanned what was going on around her. She could see the battle going on between Seras and a single werewolf with more coming in to join the battle. Around Tim, she could see three beings, two werewolves and a male vampire sneaking up on an unaware Tim.

She pulled out a pistol in her left hand and a nasty look dagger with red runes that she had pick off an unconscious Trevor earlier.

Pallas thought to herself, "I bet that Timmy boy is going to turn traitor to the Hellsings and join his monstrous brethren."

Then she watched.

-----------------------------------------

Tim found to look up even while two werewolves held him down with a pair of arm bars. His eyes caught sight of a dark clad vampire with a short sword in hand.

The enemy vampire said, "You blokes lose. We've won. Since your pet vampire had knock out our network, I cannot understand any thing you say in the werewolves' tongue. Still, please whine a little bit as we take your life."

Tim growled**, "Eat maggots, maggot."**

Then there came two grenade explosions from Seras' direction. The vampire turned to look.

Tim growled out a laugh and said, **"Things not working out the way you thought they would, Vamp-boy?"**

The vampire turned and raised his short sword. Tim looked up at the vampire and he saw, over the vampire's shoulder, Pallas leaping silently down out of the trees. The only warning the vampire got was the surprised growl from one of the werewolves holding Tim down.

The vampire swung around with his sword brought around to protect himself at the same time Pallas was stabbing down at the vampire's head. It was a contest of the vampire's immense speed versus Pallas lifetime of training. Pallas' dagger missed its target and only nicked the vampire's wrist of the hand holding the short sword. She hit the ground and rolled while firing her pistol at a werewolf holding one of Tim's arms. The werewolf dodged the bullets at speeds well beyond what Pallas had expected of werewolves. The only thing that Pallas had accomplished by firing was the werewolf had to release on one of Tim's arms.

The vampire swung his sword around at Pallas only to have his sword fly off to one side along with one of his hands. The vampire looked in horror at the stump of his right arm. At where Pallas has nicked the wrist, there was a burning unholy flame slowly eating away at his undead flesh. The remaining werewolf holding Tim down released his hold and leapt at his ally vampire while he drew his combat dagger. With all his strength, the werewolf slashed at the vampire's arm and severed off the burning portion of the arm.

Behind the werewolf, Tim rolled to his feet with plans to extract some payback.

---------------------------------------------

Alucard had an insane fang-filled smile. It was so amusing to see the expression of the angry maimed werewolf that he was telekinetically dragging toward himself. The giant multi-eye hound-head that stuck out of Alucard's right shoulder was still chewing on a thrashing half swallowed werewolf.

More silver bullets slammed into and through Alucard's body from some werewolves standing out in the open and from some who were partially hidden behind trees and junked vehicles. They were causing him some pain. Alucard decided to share the experience back to those who inflicted it upon him; to make them feel the exhilaration as he does now.

Alucard opened up on the semi-hidden foes with the P7 pistol and the SS-77 submachine pistol. He was shooting to maim those who fought against him and to kill those who turned to flee. The ones who fought against him were the only ones who deserved the honor of satisfying his thirst for blood.

Alucard's dark hound-head lifted its head and shadowed its prey whole. Alucard began to feel the surge of energy from that meal. Werewolves were always a high-power meal.

Alucard gave a telepathic command, _"Go and play, Hound, but make sure you do not play with Seras."_

The dark hound with several eyes pulled itself out of Alucard's body and landed upon its four feet. It was much smaller now; only the size of a large German shepherd. It jogged with confidence to the right of Alucard and lazily advanced upon one werewolf. This werewolf was one of the braver ones (or was that ones of more stupider ones) who stood out in the open to fire upon Alucard. This werewolf quickly decided to fire at the approaching werewolf-swallowing hound before him.

The firing werewolf heard the thoughts, _"I'm not undead nor a werewolf, fool. And you are not a paladin, so I have nothing to fear. Come, meat, join me in bondage to my master's will. Together, we will suffer."_

The hound leapt upon the much larger werewolf.

Alucard chuckle at the actions of his hell spawned dog. The dog was one of the creatures that Hellsing had him defeat and consume. It was part of their plans to build the perfect servant monster by increasing his powers with such meals. It always amused Alucard that the demon hound continued to hate his master so much.

As Alucard continued to fired at his foes without looking at them. Alucard's attention was fixed on the maimed werewolf that he had telekinetically pulled to his feet. The werewolf was still trying to regenerate his snapped spine, but the silver shrapnel vastly slowed the process. Alucard leaned over to sink his fangs into the werewolf's neck. It didn't matter to the vampire that the werewolf's claws was shredding the vampire's body. In fact, it was refreshingly amusing.

-------------------------------------------

Seras toss the empty shell that was a female werewolf off to one side. Then four werewolves, one male and three females, started to fire a barrage of silver rounds into her and those rounds hurt. Seras caught a glimpse of two female vampires standing beyond the wolves. Seras knew one of the vampires to be Lady Fogg. Immediately Seras telekinetic reached out to grab the Lady and hauled her toward Seras.

Two of the female werewolves immediately leapt to the Lady's side and held on to her to prevent Seras from telekinetically dragging their mistress the rest of the way. The remaining male and female werewolves decided to attack Seras in hand-to-hand combat to break Seras telekinetic grip. The remaining vampire, who Seras was thinking of as Ninja Barbie, leapt high over Lady Fogg' head with two pistols firing at Seras.

Just before the two werewolves slammed into Seras and before ninja vampire landed, Seras dropped one grenade at her feet and another one, from her left hand, was tossed over toward the feet of the ones around Lady Fogg.

Immediate, the aerial vampire tried to warn her allies through the network, but the net was down. By the time she opened her mouth to use her rarely used vocal cords, the grenades exploded.

The ninja vampire was somewhat wounded and she landed on the pile that contained her very wounded allies and their enemy Seras. Two wolves heads, on the ends of dark tentacles, lanced out from the pile. One bit deeply into her throat while the other latched onto her right wrist. They pulled her into the pile where Seras was feeding. Since she was in a hurry, she used the other wolves, those who weren't locked away in the back of her mind, to aid her in drinking the blood. In her aggressive state, she didn't care if those spirits refused to attack their old allies. She gave out the commands and they were forced to obey.

Form Lady Fogg viewpoint, the pile that contained Seras, suddenly had several more creatures in it. Her two remaining werewolves started to crawl and drag Lady Fogg away. Lady Fogg could hear the final sighs of the release of death. Those sighs came from that pile.

Seras stood up from the remains of her victim and willed to dissolve any ghoul that had started to form.

Seras looked at the Lady Fogg and her two werewolves who were in the process of healing their badly wounded legs. Tim was rolling around on the ground in bloody slashing combat with another werewolf. Pallas was holding off a vampire and a werewolf a single dagger. Seras was amazed that a human being could perform such a feat.

Pallas suddenly slashed out the dagger at the male one-handed vampire, which forced him to retreat in a near panic. As werewolf near Pallas tried to take a quick swipe at her, Pallas kick out high and caught the werewolf in his throat. The werewolf felt backward. Before Pallas could use the dagger to finish off the werewolf, the vampire was already approaching her side and swinging short sword, left handed. Pallas dodged away.

Seras thought, _"She is good, but they kill her in the end."_

Seras telekinetically pulled the one-handed vampire to her and made a quick meal out him. The werewolf, who was fighting Pallas, ran over to try to interfere, but he just ended up being a side dish in Seras' dining.

For some reason, Seras was starting to feel hungry.

Seras turned to Lady Fogg and her two werewolves next to her.

Lady Fogg asked, "What kind of monster are you?"

Seras replied as her four main spirit wolves leap at the two wounded werewolves next to Fogg, "As my master would say, I am one of the true undead. I'm not a chipped freak like you are. But I like your style in handling your subordinates. I will be keeping you."

Seras grabbed the weaken Lady's arms and leaned over to sink her fangs into the Lady's neck.

-------------------------------------------

From seven meters away, Pallas stared at that thing, that creature, that monster called Seras. The horror that Seras was caused shudders in Pallas' frame. Pallas turned to look at the very bloody, and now tired, fight between Tim and the last werewolves in their area. Pallas raised her dagger to finish the last of the local enemy, when some movement caught her eyes.

She quickly turned to see shapes; werewolves trying to filter passed them. They were a bloody lot and there was around six of them. Pallas wondered what the Hellsing's new vampire could have done to cause werewolves to retreat. On second thought, Pallas knew she didn't want to think about that subject. A creature more horrible than Seras was beyond her imagination.

She turned back to Tim, only to see that Seras was standing next to her. Pallas instantly brought her rune dagger up.

Seras said to Pallas without looking away from Tim's battle, "Nice moves and attacks you have. I really admire your martial arts."

Pallas nervous said as she backed away, "Ah… Thanks."

Seras lightly kicked Tim's bloody side and said, "Let him go, Tim. He's mine."

Tim had his teeth deeply embedded in his opponent's shoulder and he growl negatively.

Seras said, "Tim, he the last one in my collection. Without him, I can't have a full set of Lady Fogg's troops. Please, Tim. If you let him go, I can get you a really big hand gun."

The fog of werewolf rage had overpowered his intelligence, just like it did for his opponent. This was the final fight for survival between two mad werewolves. Only it was in its final stage where jaws were locked on their opponent's shoulders and their claws tiredly slashed and dug.

Alucard voice asked, "Is there a problem, Seras Victoria?"

Pallas watched as Alucard faded into existence next to Seras.

Seras squeaked with joy. She said, "Master! I'm so glad that you are here. I want the werewolf that Tim is fighting, but I don't want to hurt Tim. Can you help me, Master?"

Alucard smiled without showing his fangs. He asked, "Another meal?"

Seras nodded.

Alucard laughed and then said to the two werewolves, "You have won. You have defeated your foe. It is time to stand tall and proud."

Alucard words were hypnotic and enforced by the force of his will. Their angry still drove them to fight, but what Alucard's words had describe was some both of them desperately want. It was victory.

Alucard repeated his words again and again. Slowly the light of rage slowly faded from their eyes and the tautness of their muscles loosen.

Pallas watched in fascination as Alucard slowly asserted his control over the two.

Alucard said, "Stand now, werewolf. Stand now as the victor."

The two slowly separated and struggled to their feet.

Seras brightly said, "Thanks, Master. I'll have to get you a Christmas gift this year."

Immediately, Seras and her four spirit wolves sank their fangs into the opponent. By the time he became aware he was in danger, he was dead.

As Seras finish drinking the blood from her meal, the sound of approaching vehicle tires came from the west. It was a Hellsing lorry and it was working its way around some of rusted vehicles. It pulled next to them. Sitting next to the vehicle's driver was Gwenllian Hellsing.

She called out, "Get in the back of the lorry. We have to leave before the army get here."

--------------------------------------------------------------

A note from GreenOnion:

I will be on vacation for the whole month of October 2007 and I may not be able to write during that month, I will try.

Have fun, everyone.


	32. Chap 32: Start of Some Housecleaning

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Gwenllian Hellsing climbed into the back trailer section of the lorry. She was wearing her normal camouflage uniform with a pistol in her belt's holster. Her blue right eye and silver left eye scanned the interior of the trailer and its two inhabitants: Alucard and Seras. Alucard was seating on the right side bench with Seras seated next to him.

From Gwen's perspective, they were an odd pair. Both wore overly large coats along with glasses. One had red clothes while the other wore black. One had dark hair with a wide brim red hat, while other had strawberry blond hair with nothing else on her head.

Seras sat very close to Alucard, but not close enough to touch him.

Gwen seated herself on the left side bench, directly opposite of the pair.

Seras immediately spoke up, "Hi, Mrs. Hellsing. Let me introduction to you to my master: Alucard. Master, this is Gwenllian Hellsing, wife of the current leader of Hellsing, Richard."

Alucard just smiled at Gwen.

Gwen said, "Welcome to Hellsing, Mr. Alucard."

Alucard laughed out loud. He said mockingly, "Are Hellsings welcoming a vampire into its midst? This is such unheard of acceptance of a creature that the Hellsing organization has sworn to destroy. The Hellsing ancestors must be denouncing you from their graves."

As Gwen tried to think of a response, Seras said, "Master! Mrs. Hellsing is a fine person. Please don't try to taunt her when you only just met her."

Alucard smiled and said, "It was only a little greeting, Police Girl. Why should I taunt the only partially human creature who is willing to sit in the company of us?"

Gwen was caught off guard by Alucard sudden change in altitude. She said, "The others were ordered by me to sit in the cab with the driver."

The lorry they were in lunged and silently started to move.

Seras said with disappointment, "I was hoping to talk with Tim and Pallas. Tim's company I enjoy and I want to ask Pallas from where did she learned those martial arts moves that she was using."

Gwen replied, "Pallas was shaken up some over that last battles you guys were in and Tim… Well, Tim's fur is covered in blood, and I didn't want to tempt the two of you to snack on him."

Alucard laughed out loud and Seras' stomach growled. Seras said, "Sorry, but for some strange reason, I'm very hungry right now."

Gwen's one human eyes went wide.

Seras said while she looked down to the floor, "You think that I'm going to feed on your blood. Don't you, Mrs. Hellsing?"

Gwen instantly replied, "No. Of course not."

Alucard chuckled, "Are you afraid to be with the monsters, Gwenllian Hellsing?"

Seras snapped, "Master! Please don't do that! I'm starting to feel more like a monster every day."

Gwen stopped for a second to regain her composure and then said, "Seras, Mr. Alucard, Hellsing is filled with monsters. People point at us to try to figure out who is a normal human and who is not. A werewolf, even in his human form, still creates fear in people. Cyborgs have been known to go berserk and kill tens and hundreds of good folks. Even a purely human soldier with combat training and a gun scared some of the normal town's people. Even our own cyborgs and werewolves view each other with suspicion. So heck, who cares if two vampires suddenly show up on our payroll?"

Alucard said with a mocking smile, "Is Hellsing goes to pay vampires to-"

Seras quickly interrupted, "MASTER! Please! Mrs. Hellsing, you said we going to get paid? With real money?"

Gwen frowned and said, "Well, of course we pay our employees."

Seras cheerfully said, "Master, we are no longer just servants. We've been promoted to employees. Isn't that great?"

Alucard said, "I still have a master, Seras. You don't."

Seras' cheerfulness immediately turned into regret. She said softly, "Oh… Sorry, master."

Gwen asked, "Mr. Alucard, Seras is always calling you her master, and Integra told us that Seras was a free agent; not bound to anyone. But you are bound to Integra as her servant. Why is Seras a free agent?"

Seras listened with interest.

Alucard asked back, "Why are you so interested in Seras Victoria? Are you trying to bind her to your branch of the Hellsing family?"

Gwen got flustered and said, "No, that's not it. Forget that I had asked the question."

Alucard was amused by the response he got from Gwen, so he continued speaking. "I had made Seras into my fledging over sixty years ago, half-human. I, a vampire that was built up in my powers by the Hellsings, craved release from the boredom of hunting lowly ghouls and cheap vampires dressed as priests. The raising and feeding of a fledging would entertain me for a bit, but I wouldn't choose a spineless dog for the honor of becoming part of my family. Seras Victoria, the Police Girl, was the one I had chosen and she has also chosen to walk the night with me. The only detail that had caused me some concern was the possibility of passing the Hellsing curse, the curse of servitude to that bloodline, to her. It appears that my slight worry was for naught."

Then Alucard turned his attention to Seras. He asked, "Seras Victoria, have any of the blood of Hellsing passed your lips?"

Seras responded softly, "Yes, Master."

Alucard's face slackened in surprise and Gwen demanded, "Whose blood did you drink?"

Seras said, "It happened when your daughter, Alice, was wounded by the werewolves. She had crawled into my coffin and her blood had dripped on me. It was her blood that woke me up."

Gwen intently asked, "You didn't bite my child, did you?"

Seras replied, "No, I'd drained the werewolf that was chasing her. But I was so thirsty back then… Master, why do I thirst so strongly now?"

Alucard relaxed and said, "You had used up too much of you reserves of blood when you had released all those spirits to fight for you… Heh, and to fight against you, too. That was amusing."

Gwen asked, "Spirits? You mean like Ghosts?"

"Yes," said Seras and then she continued, "Master, I didn't want them to come out, but they did anyway."

Alucard explained, "The rebellion of your servant is what happens when you don't enslave them."

Seras said sourly, "I don't enslave people when they are alive and I don't enslave them when they are dead. I believe that cooperating with them is best."

As Alucard started to laugh out loud, Gwen asked Seras, "How many of these 'spirits' do you have?"

Seras replied, "Lots. Every time I drain a vampire, I get all the spirits that were sleeping within him. It's sometime fun and sometimes I get a headache when I wake up all the chipped vampire's victims. Which reminds me, I got some new vampire spirits to strip of their powers and spirits."

Gwen then asked, "From that last battle you guys were in, how many of those bodies I saw were killed by Tim, Pallas, and you two?"

Alucard smiled to show his fangs. He intently stated at Gwen before he said, "All of them are our kills."

Gwen said in shock, "What?!? There is no way that you four could have kill so many without some major armament."

Seras said, "I think Tim and Pallas got two or three werewolves. I killed three vampires and ten werewolves this time."

Gwen queried, "What do you mean by this time?"

Seras said, "Well, when I was acting as your husband's decoy, I got two more vampires and eight werewolves near Trafalgar Square. They were the ones that led the revolt against me."

Gwen muttered, "These are ridiculously high number to be reported to the Chinese Embassy."

Alucard mused, "And why would they be interested?"

Gwen explained, "Fighting the undead and werewolf menace is a world wide effort. The Chinese Armed Forces has its hands full with holding its own land against the menace and fighting the enemy in the North American Continent. Another superpower, India, is battling the enemy in the Middle East. In Africa, the continent's two largest powers, South Africa and Nigeria, are combating vampires there. The Chinese government had been offering bounty rewards on enemy kills in backwater areas like England. Since the fall of the United Kingdom, neither the enemy nor our allies are too concern about what happens here. There are much larger battles going on in other places in the world."

Then Gwen turned her attention to Alucard and asked, "How many did you get, Mr. Alucard?"

Alucard leaned forward and said in an even tone, "My lunch and fun are none of your concern, Hellsing."

Gwen was a little intimidated. She said, "Well, I think that Seras' numbers are more than enough. I don't think they'll believe these numbers anyway. I'm going to call them in."

----------------------------------------

In the cab of the lorry, the one that held Gwen, Alucard, and Seras in the back, Pallas sat wedged in between a quiet Hellsing driver and a very blood covered Tim. She had given up trying to keep her uniform clean of Tim's blood. She sighed. At least she wasn't in the rear of the lorry next to the two vampiric monsters.

Pallas cell phone started to beep. She glanced at the Callers ID on its small display. She flipped it open and said in Chinese into it, "Hello Mr. Ma. Pallas here."

The phone buzzed in her ear as a man voice said in Chinese, "Pallas, Mrs. Hellsing is on the other line claiming a ridiculously high bounty for five vampires and eighteen werewolves. Is there the slightest bit of true in these numbers?"

Pallas sighed and replied, "They have under counted their numbers. The werewolf's death number is probably at least fifty percent more. Maybe doubled. There were enemy combatants fleeing from the battle."

Mr. Ma asked, "How is this possible?"

Pallas said, "The two new Hellsing vampires are the strongest monsters around. I suggest you paid the bounty in full."

--------------------------------------------

Driving the lorry, Richard was almost back to the Hellsing Headquarter. Between him and the sleeping Integra was the nervous werewolf Laura. Richard had decided to keep the wounded werewolf away from his cyborg soldiers in the rear of the vehicle. Laura was still edgy from her meeting with Alucard, so it was best to keep her away from the cyborgs that she so detests.

Richard cell phone ringed, so he answered it by saying, "Richard Hellsing here. What can I do for you?"

Sandy, of the werewolf tribe 'Tribe of the Five Roses', said, "Mr. Hellsing, This is Sandy. Listen well, for I have no time to repeat it. Our attempt to retake our village has failed. I'm the only one left. David is gone. Our fighters are gone. Our people are captured and it looks like they're drowsy. It could be that they are drugged. I also smell the scent of undead in the air."

Richard asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Mr. Hellsing. I will charge them one last time… And I will fail. Promise me that you'll take good care of our few remaining people at your base and please look after my sister June."

Richard replied, "Of course, I'll-"

The phone connection went dead.

---------------------------------------------------------

Seras finally shut her eyes.

Gwen said, "Even in that black trench coat, she looks so innocent."

Alucard smile gently at Seras and he stroke her hair. He said, "Yes, she is innocent. At times she is innocent as a human."

Gwen shuddered.

--------------------------------------------------------

Once again, Seras dove into her own psyche. She was going to the place where she was planning to store her collection of latest additions to her mind's family. She ended up on a sidewalk next to a large traffic circle. Four large buildings ringed the circle with a golden mansion sitting in the circle. She looked with annoyance at the street names.

Seras mumbled, "Why did I call them Ken Avenue and Barbie Street? I must have really drunk at that time. Any why did I make the entire mansion gold color? Some marble would have been nice."

The werewolves near the closest building, on the circle, looked like a pretty demoralized bunch of punkers. When Seras waved at them, they retreated into the building they were hanging out at. She was a little sadden by the fear they showed, she was still impressed by the style of the punk clothing that they wore. Still their clothes were ripped and torn from combat with the werewolf fashion squad.

With a thought, Seras repaired all of the damage and she was rewarded with the distant howls of shock and fear that came from the punk werewolves.

She sighed. There were some werewolves that nobody can please.

She walked around the traffic circle until she came in front of an unoccupied building. She could see the next building around the circle was the one that had some of the fashion squad on lookout in front of it. Their garments were likewise shredded from their conflict with the punkers.

Again Seras set their clothes right. She heard the sounds of shock and then glee.

Seras smiled slightly. Maybe there are some werewolves you can please.

Seras sighed and pulled from the corners of her mind, four of the nine vampires that she had stored in the void of her mind.

Two of the vampires were the punk group leaders: Red Asphalt, the man with a red fanned mohawk, and Roadrunner, the one with raven hair. They appeared on Seras' right side. The other two were the fashion squad's leaders: Terrence, with perfectly cut short brown hair, and Cassandra, the one with the long blond hair and the very showy outfit.

As the four vampires shook their heads to try to regain a sense of reality, Seras both admired the muscular males and felt a little inferior to the voluptuous bodies of the two females. She didn't expect to feel a little jealous with her new spirits.

Terrence barely said as he swayed, "You filthy bitch! You killed our Lady Fogg."

The punker Roadrunner said, "I say we should stomp all over this stupid tart before we stomp all over the fashion clowns."

Cassandra snapped, "Try it again and I'll beat you again, funny face."

Seras commanded, "Quiet! Or I'll send you back to the void."

The vampires quieted down. Red Asphalt asked, "What now, girl? You got the power. Are you afraid to use it?"

Seras said, "You guys will calm your werewolves down. They're a bit shaken up. I'm going into the main mansion and release Lady Fogg and some others I've just consumed in the last couple of fights."

Cassandra said with absolute authority, "I'm coming with you. There is no way that you can stop me."

There was a grumbling of agreement amongst the other three vampires.

Seras frowned and then asked, "All four of you blokes are absolutely loyal to Lady Fogg, is that right?"

Red Asphalt said, "My group is the most loyal to Fogg. The others are just pretenders."

Terrence snapped, "What you say is bloody ridiculous. We are Lady Fogg's most dependable people."

As another argument started between the vampires, Seras said loudly, "Fine! Follow Me! But keep it quiet or I'll do something that you wouldn't like!"

Roadrunner asked with a challenging voice, "And what will that be?"

Seras muttered, "I haven't thought of it yet… But when I do, you will not like it. Maybe I'll let some of your former victims back into this area. I understand that they are still upset and violence."

At that, Seras turned and marched towards the golden mansion that sat in the center of the traffic circle.

Roadrunner said, "Who designed this dump? Some one from the fashion geeks?"

Cassandra sniped back, "No, the total lack of proper colors and contrast looks like the work of a punk gorilla."

Seras snapped, "Ok! I had made it when I was drunk on werewolf's blood. Give me a break. I'll fix it."

As Cassandra and Roadrunner were about to continue their verbal fight, the colors and the textures of the mansion's walls changed. The golden look faded until bits of it were left as trim. The walls now consisted of large blocks of granite and windows became tall and graceful, instead of the cheap plastic look it has earlier.

Red Asphalt remarked in awe, "Hey Road-baby, look at that."

Terrence said, "Cassandra Luv, I think it's time not to upset the hostess. She is too powerful.

Roadrunner said, "Where is a paint can? I got to write some graffiti on these untouched walls. They're crying out for my paint."

Cassandra said, "Try it, dear and I sure that our captor will love it."

Seras growled, "Only do graffiti on your own building's walls."

Seras stepped up to the mansion's main double doors. The doors were reshaping themselves to Seras' ideas even as she opened them. As Seras and the four vampires stepped into the main entry, the room was altering, changing, with walls were moving and changing colors, texture, and types of wood. The floor was changing as Seras tried out difference types of flooring and patterns. Paintings appeared and disappeared from the walls. It was a total mad house.

As the entry way settled into its final configuration, Cassandra asked, "Is it safe to step into here?"

Seras nodded and then continued through the entry into the main hall of the building. Seras had already put in some banquet tables along with some paintings that hung on the walls.

A frown of concentration appeared of Seras' face as she summoned the remaining sixteen werewolves from her sightless, mind-numbing void. All the werewolves collapsed to the floor and several them were whining, snapping at the air, or were just sick. Half of the summoned werewolves wore camouflage with the remainder were dressed in gray concealing clothes.

Seras sighed and said, "I've left them locked away for too long. Werewolves can't stand being without their senses for too long."

Then she asked a question of the four, now somewhat cowed vampires next to her, "Will the Army and Ninja werewolves start fighting each other like your two groups did?"

Terrence replied, "Probably. All of Lady Fogg's groups competed for her approval."

Roadrunner smirked, "Calling the Combat Squad and the Special Operations Groups by the names of Army and Ninja are going to piss those brainless war groupies off. I'll have to use those names later."

Seras asked, "I've found out that a vampire can program all of her servants to do things and act certain ways. Why didn't she program you guys to like each other?"

Red Asphalt said in an unusually mellow voice for him, "She earned my loyalty by NOT programming us like we saw it happened to the other vampires and werewolves. Roadrunner, my werewolf pals, and I were originally under the control of Lady Margaret's Sister: Lady Eleanor Fogg."

Seras asked, "Why are the two Ladies named Fogg? Was their father a lord?"

Cassandra spoke up, "No, the pervert took the twin sisters as his servant vampires and then married them both. The superb Fashion Squad was Lady Fogg's group and we still love her to this day. The Combat and Special Ops groups originally belonged to their husband Lord Irving Fogg."

Red Asphalt continued, "The twin sisters were totally opposite of each other and hated each other fiercely. In fact, Margaret was the sane one of the two. Where the Fashion geeks had life easy with Margaret, undead life with Eleanor was pure hell. It seem that very goddamn thought we had were programmed into us by that witch. God, I hated her."

A frowning Seras asked, "Where is this Irving at this time?"

Terrence started to speak, "He's dead. Eleanor devoured her late husband. Her ex-husband had just became a level three vampire, so he started to upgrade his wives to level two. His Combat and Special Ops squads were going to be next, but he never got to that. The increase in willpower that came with the level two chips allowed Eleanor to break free of Irving's control and allowed her to ambush him in the stairwell. With a couple of well-placed bullets fired by the mad lady, Irving never chance. Eleanor was badly wounded, but Irving didn't survive. We assumed that he had ended up being her meal."

Seras mused, "It's like an undead soap opera."

Roadrunner said, "You don't know the half of it, chick. When old Lady Margaret found out what had happen because her somewhat beloved husband's network link died, she quickly re-linked Irving's Combat and Special Ops squads to her control. I understand that they transferred with no complains."

Cassandra spoke up, "My turn, dear. Eleanor was asleep in her room with no knowledge of what her sister was about to do. In fact, she was still healing her wounds when Margaret sank her fangs into Eleanor's throat. It was quite a struggle between the two ladies and our Fashion Squad, backup by the Combat and Special Ops, were there to stop a rescue attempt by Eleanor's Punk group."

Red Asphalt shook his head and said, "We didn't have a choice. Lady Eleanor commanded and we obeyed. She was still cursing at Margaret and us when her soul passed into Margaret. Margaret then took control of us and removed the oppressive controls from our minds. For that, we will be loyal to her forever."

Seras said, "That's really interesting. But now, I got some work to do. I'm going to bring your lady and the rest of her people here. If you interfere, I might have to do something bad to you."

The four vampires became quiet.

Seras waved her hand and the werewolves in the center of the floor were pushed telekineticaly into two separate groups: one was the combat troop and the others were the special ops group. Bars sprang out of floor around the two groups and weaved themselves into two cages to hold the werewolves captives.

The werewolves started to come to their feet and howl angry words. Seras frowned at the wolves and suddenly it became quiet even though the werewolves continued to try to voice a protest.

Seras said, "I'm going to do this quick. I have to go back and see my master. Vince, Millie, Paul, and Nora, come to me, please."

Seras four werewolf spirits appeared next Seras, with all of them in their werewolf forms.

Millie growled, **"You have finally invited us to the party."**

Paul added, **"At least she is not drunk this time."**

Nora said softy, **"A drunk Seras is more terrifying that a sober Seras."**

Seras complained, "Don't I deserve a little respect around here?"

Vince laughed a growl, **"Nope. You'll get none at all. You want the four of us to beat up those sixteen werewolves? I'm ready."**

Seras said, "No, this place is going to be really busy, real quick."

Seras summoned the last four trapped vampires servants of Lady Fogg that were still trapped in Seras' void. They were four vampires that Seras still hadn't stripped of their powers yet.

The ones who appeared were Major Ann Smith and Captain Moore of the Combat Squad, along with the male vampire Sudden Death and the female Quiet Sneak of the Special Operations Group. They struggled quickly to their feet as they quickly scanned their surrounding. Seras could see the invisible baggage that each carried that was filled with spirits of past victims and conquests.

Seras briefly thought, _"Army Ken and Barbie along with Ninja Ken and Barbie… No, I got to get rid those names that I has made up while I was drunk… Still, I did collect them all…"_

Major Smith spotted Seras and asked, "YOU! Did you kill our Lady Fogg?!?"

Seras replied, "I'll bring her here when I'm done sorting you guys out."

Vince growled, **"Can we attack the new vampires?"**

The major shouted, "I'll kill you!"

Major Smith and Captain Moore in their camouflage charged at Sera with Sudden Death and Quiet Sneak following behind.

Seras said to her own werewolves, "Go ahead."

Seras' werewolves charged at the vampires and there was a clash between Seras' stronger werewolves and the faster, more highly combat trained vampires.

The Major stopped to deal with both Vince and Millie. She wished that she had a gun or a knife or even a stick, but there were no weapons were on her. It was hand-to-hand fighting with two werewolves with claws. The odds didn't look good.

From behind the Major, the male vampire Sudden Death ran up, jumped and his right foot landed on the Major's shoulder, which he used to jump again over the top of the fight. The Major cursed. She didn't appreciate that she was used as a springboard.

Sudden Death flew through the air and came down at Seras. She was looking at the gray clad male vampire with a grin on her face.

Before Sudden Death landed, he brought the edge of his hand down like a sword on top of Seras' head. There was a satisfying crunching sound as her face was demolished.

Then Seras' hands reached out. They ignore the dodging vampire, but instead raked the unseen bag of spirits that he unknowingly carried. His former victims started to pour out.

The pain from the loss of the spirits caused Sudden Death to stumble, but not once did he voice any pain. His eyes did widen slightly to see his former victims, Vampires, werewolves, Westminster army people and guards, suddenly take notice of him. There were even a few cyborgs thrown in there, too.

Seras also repeat the process of stripping the spirits from any vampires that came from Sudden Death's collection.

Sudden Death was buried in a brawl, with most of his former victims starting to back away from it. A few of the former victims still wanted to get their punches in at the vampire and for some, hitting each other was fine.

Seras weaved her way around the brawl and through the new arrivals to her mind. Most got out of her way. The sight of Seras reforming her head was not a pretty sight.

She said, "Excuse me. Let me through. Excuse me. I'm coming through… I'm going to have to build a lot more buildings to house these blokes. I bet they all will want mansions and not just a flat."

Seras could see the Major Smith and Captain Moore was in a losing bloody fight with her four werewolves. Seras looked around thinking, _"Where is Ninja Barbie?"_

Then Seras spotted the female vampire trying to open the cage with Special Operations Group in it. Seras telekinetically pulled Quiet Sneak (Ninja Barbie in Seras' mind) away from the cage and toward her.

As Quiet Sneak was pulled through the air, she flipped around with her right foot extended as a kick towards Seras' head. Seras telekinetically stop the flight, and kick, just short of making contact. Seras smiled with fangs showing as her vampiric aggressiveness started to surface. Seras quickly started to the spirit stripping process on Quiet Sneak, much to Quiet Sneak's surprise, and then horror. All of the people that she had killed by draining their life's blood were back… It was kind of unfair…

---------------------------------

Major Smith had lost the battle. She had fatally wounded her opponents several times, but they just didn't seem to care. One of the enemy werewolves had finally captured her arms and the second has a hold on her waist. The monster called Seras was currently attacking the Major's second in command, Captain Moore, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Then the Captain groaned and more people and creatures started to appear.

Upon spotting some of them, the Major could have sworn that they had killed those people earlier, but since she was already dead, she guessed that the normal rules of life and death no longer applied.

The Seras creature turned her attention to the Major. The madly grinning Seras leaned in to get a better look at the Major's face.

The Major did the only thing she could do. She spat into Seras' face.

Seras looked surprised and then grinned again. She said, "That's the second time you have done that to me. You have spirit and spit, Army Barbie. I like that."

The Major snapped, "Have your goons release me and I'll tear you apart. And My Name Is Major Ann Smith!"

Seras replied, "I would like to do that, but I have to hurry. Lady Margaret Fogg is next, so be a good little soldier and meet all your former victims."

The Major asked in shock, "What?"

Then Seras tore into the Major's hidden spirits and released them.

--------------------------------------

As the battles went on between the four vampires and some of their former victims, Seras noticed that most of their victims really had some form of combat training. The Army and Ninja vampires didn't dine so much on defenseless civilians as they did on military type personal of both sides of the human/vampire conflict.

Seras winced in sympathy as a newly released Westminster cyborg guard started to pound on Captain Moore. Moore was already fighting three others.

Seras said to herself, "That has got to hurt."

Then she called out, "Quiet please. Please stop the fighting and don't make any noise."

Of course, Seras was ignore… She was even ignored by her own werewolves whom were in the middle of the fray.

Seras pointed a finger at the cyborg that was assaulting Captain Moore and poof; he was teleported across the small city within Seras' mind. Seras teleported two more away before the rest of Moore's opponents got the idea that fighting was not the thing to do at this time.

Moore groaned on the ground. He was a bloody mess.

Seras repeated the teleportation trick on a few more people/creatures in the multiple bundles of fighting bodies before the room became quiet.

Seras announced, "Thank you for being quiet. I'll heal everyone here, but there will be no more fighting, or I'll send the guilty people away."

A female voice demanded, "Who does she think she is-"

The owner of the offending voice vanished as Seras put her a couple city blocks away.

A male voice said, "Hey, you can't do-"

The male speaker vanished.

Then it became quiet.

Seras looked around at the crowded room. The Army and Ninja vampires had obliviously consumed a massive number of vampires, werewolves, and humans.

Seras said, "People! Everyone of you had died and not gone to Heaven or Hell."

Suddenly, voices were raised in and uproar of shouting, demanding, question, and crying.

Two people and a werewolf tried to attack her, but then they just vanished. It became quiet again.

Seras continued, "Almost all of you were drained by chipped vampires and your souls were forced to sleep within those vampire. Some of you were sleeping within vampires that were in turn devoured by another vampire."

Seras scanned the crowd again, before she said, "Well, I, a natural real vampire, just had my lunch and dinner, so all of you are here inside of me now. The only difference is that you're now awake. So I had made a nice city for you to live in, but try to live peacefully, fight only on the soccer field and don't make me anger. Everyone got that?"

There were several nods and mutterings of "yeah," "sure," and "Why is this happening to me?"

Seras sighed and said, "Everyone who want to leave and look around the town, please do so. But don't fight over any possession that other people have AND don't take any toys from the kids. It pisses me off. I'll make more things later. Ok?"

There was several more muttering of agreement.

Seras concentrated and all the damage done to the spirits was healed and the clothing was repaired.

Most of the crowd started to filter out of the main hall. Seras immediately spotted that there were attempts to overpower and drag off the latest Army and Ninja Kens and Barbies additions to her collection. Seras said loudly, "Hey! Let them go. They will stay here."

As the crowd thinned, Seras said, "All of Lady Fogg's vampires, please come over to me. That includes the Fashion and Punk leaders."

Seras own four loyal werewolves watched from positions around the room. All four of the aggressive werewolf were wired up on adrenaline and they were ready to attack anyone and anything, including each other.

The group of Lady Fogg's followers formed a circle around Seras. Each of the vampires stayed with their male/female counterpart of their group, but didn't get to close to any of the members from any of the other groups of Fogg's.

Even though Seras was considered to be the main adversary, there was little trust amongst the different groups of vampires.

Major Smith demanded, "Release all of my personal from your cages."

Seras glanced toward the two cages that she had created that were filled with the Combat Squad in one and the Special Operations Group in the other.

Seras start to say, "No, I'll wait until-"

Suddenly both Sudden Death and Quiet Sneak hit Seras from behind. Their fists and jabbing fingers shattered Seras spine in three places, dislocated her right shoulder, and pierced her heart.

Terrence of the Fashion Squad said, "Uh-oh. You're acting when you should be thinking, Death and Sneak. Hopefully, she'll take this as a joke."

As Seras healed, she turned her head around backward on her shoulders and said with some aggression, "Don't do that. I don't want lock you away in the void again. I'm going to bring in Lady Fogg, so please relax for a bit, Ninja Ken and Ninja Barbie. Besides, I don't know what will happen to everyone within me if I'm killed. So please don't experiment with that idea."

Cassandra whispered, "Please don't hurt our Lady Fogg."

Immediately Seras turned her head back around to face forward and stared at an open area on the floor, just beyond the ring of werewolves around her.

Seras pulled Margaret Fogg from the void and into the open spot.

--------------------------------------------

Lady Fogg felt the pull as she was jerked away from the mind-numbing dullness of nothingness and back into a world with lights, a floor and walls.

She fought to steady herself and she stood. Dizziness distorted her senses. Her long dark hair was all messed up and she wipe at it to move it out of her eyes. She was still wearing the dark gray stealth clothing that was worn by her Special Ops. Group.

Suddenly an shock and excited female voice called out, "Lady Fogg!"

Margaret Fogg thought to herself, _"That voice. No, it can't be Roadrunner. Cassandra had made a meal out of her."_

As the eyes strained to focus, several hands were trying to steady her, to help her stand.

She tried to reach out with her network connection to her followers, to her bosses, and to anywhere, but the connection was dead.

Major Smith voice said, "Let me assist you, my lady."

As Lady Fogg's eyes finally able to focus, she saw all of her vampires surrounding her. Roadrunner, Cassandra, and Major Smith were all trying to personally assist the lady to stand while Red Asphalt and Terrence grinned from the side.

Red Asphalt said, "Yo, big momma. Hello from all us dead blokes."

Terrence said, "Asphalt! That was so rude!"

Red Asphalt cheerfully replied, "Up your, fop."

Then the Lady noticed that three of her vampires, Sudden Death, Quiet Sneak, and Captain Moore were all not too far from her and watching someone else.

Lady Fogg spotted Seras and shouted, "YOU! You monster!"

Seras looked at Lady Fogg with some disappointment. She said, "My name is Seras Victoria. Please remember that. Unlike your followers, on who I can see very few hypnotic commands implanted on them, you, Lady Fogg have lots. How can I know if you're a person that I will like if so many of your thoughts and actions are programmed?"

Then Seras grinned and said, "I guess I'll have fun finding out."

Immediately, Margaret Fogg commanded, "Attack her. Kill her."

Personal loyal overwhelmed any thoughts of common sense in Fogg's eight vampires. And Lady Fogg joined in the charge against Sera.

As the mob of vampires ripped into Seras, she had to admire the willingness of the incoming servants of Fogg to fight a hopeless battle at the pronouncement of a single command.

Next to the cages that contained the werewolves, another large cage sprouted up out of the floor.

Seras whispered in the middle of the brawl, "Sorry, folks. This confrontation is by invitation only.

With a thought, Seras sent all Fogg's servant vampires into the third cage. Immediately, a frustrate Roadrunner slashed out to strike to something out of anger. Of course, the one she purposefully hit was her enemy Cassandra. They started fighting and bounced into others within the cage. They accidentally slammed Captain Moore into Sudden Death. Immediate there were more brawls. It was the Fashion Squad versus the Punks and the Combat Squad versus the Special Ops. Group.

Upon the disappearance of her followers, Lady Fogg leaped backward a few feet and bared her fangs while aggressively hissing.

That looked like fun to Seras, so she returned the hiss with her own fangs showing. Seras could feel her aggressive vampiric natural starting dominate her mind. Immediately, Lady Fogg stared straight into Seras' eyes and tried by force of willpower alone to force Seras to succumb to Fogg's attempt to control Seras' thoughts. Seras returned the stared and attempt her own control Fogg.

It was a contest to force each other to hold still while raising her opponent's head to expose her neck to a fatal bite.

As the contest continued, Seras remarked, "Your followers seem to dislike each other."

Lady Fogg snapped back, "Release them at once! They'll kill each other. Release them, Monster!"

Seras grinned as she shook a step toward the lady. Seras suddenly notice that the lady was a little taller than her so Seras grew a bit in height so she so look Lady Fogg straight in the eyes.

Seras said, "They are already dead, just like you are. After they are done fighting, I'll heal them up and they'll probably start fighting again. They'll keep doing that until they get bored. So please don't worry, they can't become anymore dead than they already are. Why do they hate each other so much?"

Fogg replied, "Jealously. Stupid Jealously. All of them think that they own my affection. Each of them is trying to prove who is most loyal to me. Now separate them!"

As Seras took a step back she said, "As you wish. But I will warn that once they are released, they'll start this conflict again. They do it while you're not watching, in some alley way."

Fogg said, "Hurry!"

Seras glanced at the cage with the chaos inside it and more bars sprouted out of the floor. They formed new walls within the cage that separate it into four rooms. Then the feuding vampires suddenly found themselves teleported to separate them from their enemies. The punker, fashion geeks, combat nuts, and the assassins ended up with their group member in different subsections of the cage.

Seras examined her work and said, "Good. Now that is done, there will be no more disturbance to-"

Suddenly, fangs sank down into Seras' neck. Lady Fogg had sneakily attacked her while she was distracted.

The lady pinned an unresisting Seras' arms as she tried to drain Seras' blood.

Seras asked, "Were you really concerned for your followers, or did you set me up for an attack by that diversion?"

All Fogg did was to give a feral growl as she continued to drink.

Seras continued with out concern, "So you won't mind if I remove the dividers in their cage and allow them to continue their fun of trying to kill each other."

Lady Fogg's body jerked in surprise. She slowly withdrew from Seras' neck and then backed away. She said, "Don't let them start hurting themselves again…"

Seras grinned as she said, "Actually, I wasn't planning on letting them fight again. They'll fight again on their own, later."

Lady Fogg hissed, "You've tricked me."

Seras held up a hand to signal for the stopping of new assaults. She said, "Yeah, but I wanted to see want kind of person you are. After all, you'll be spending the next ten thousand years inside of me, so I needed to know."

Lady Fogg gasped, "Ten Thousand Years?"

Seras added, "That and maybe more."

Lady Fogg's face slackened as she whispered, "More?"

Seras continued her grin and said, "Yes, but now I have to do something."

Fogg asked as she got into a defensive stance, "What?"

Seras' eyes refocused, not on Lady Fogg's body, but on her spirit. Her spirit was a strong one, but there were sickly discolored strips and bands that floated next to, and around, the spirit. The strips and bands were hidden commands enforced upon an unknowing Lady Fogg by her vampiric superiors. Also near the lady was the sack of spirits of Lady Fogg's victims and meals. It was the largest one that Seras had ever seen.

Seras said sadly, "Truly, you chipped vampires don't really know what you are."

An angry Fogg demanded, "What in the world are you babbling about?"

Seras said as her face lit up in glee, "This!"

Seras immediately concentrated on Fogg's hidden programming and they started to dissolve from unknown commands into normal memories.

For Lady Fogg, Seras and the room faded from existence, only to be replaced by her memories of when her village was raided by the chipped werewolves. Most of the villagers were taken somewhere else. The few that were herded with her, which included her twin sister Eleanor, and they were taken to someplace far away. These few were the ones who were implanted at vampire and werewolf chips.

The pain from the chips snaking through her flesh caused the so much pain that the memory shown to Fogg that her earlier self had passed out.

Lady Fogg watched the darkness. Then commands started to pour in. These were the hidden subconscious instructions that told her how to behave as a vampire. They had made humans look like prey and mere playthings. They had also setup the network command structure to be enforced upon Margaret Fogg.

Then in the darkness, voices could be heard.

Male Voice: "Nice, we got a pair of twin this time. Where are these two cuties heading to?"

Female Voice: "I believe that they are going to be sent to Lord Fogg's place. The Twin Studies Group is going to download an experiment into them."

Male Voice: "Oh, what kind of experiment?"

Female Voice: "To have each of these identical girls raised their servants in radically difference ways. One of the twin will be kind and lax in her disciple with little control programming of her servants, while the other will harsh and rule with an iron fist with absolute control of her servants thoughts."

Male Voice: "How will they tell which twin has raised the better servants?"

Female Voice: "The twins will be programmed to hate each other. At the correct time, a command will go out to set the two groups of servants fighting against each other. Which ever twin has surviving servants is the winner."

Male Voice: "Oh… How will they decide which one of those two lovely ladies get to play the part of the evil twin?"

Female Voice: "They probably just flip a coin to decide."

Then the commands started to pour in. They told her how to raise and care for her servants. They also planted the seeds of hatred towards her sister Eleanor. There was even a demand for periodic recording of any conflict between Eleanor and herself from a female supervisor. Some ladies love their soap operas. It was the same supervisor that programmed in Margaret's agreement to marry Lord Fogg along with her sister. Margaret's life was a total mess after that.

After Margaret had drained the life out of her sister in revenge for killing their husband, the monitoring of Margaret activities were switch from the Twin Studies Group to normal operations. That lousy female supervisor did get one last recording of Eleanor's death.

Lady Fogg fell down as her vision refocus from her memories to Seras' little world. She just balled up and started crying. Her eyes were tightly shut. She couldn't believe that all she was considered to be was a lab rat in some mad scientist's experiment.

She could hear the yelling from her vampires and the werewolves voiced their concern from the other two cages.

Suddenly it was quiet.

Seras voice came in gently, "Lady Fogg? Your vampires and werewolves care very much for you. Sorry that I had to quiet them down, but they are ok if not just a little pissed off."

Margaret tried to ignore Seras.

Seras said in a more firm tone of voice, "Lady Fogg, I going to have to release all the spirits of all the people that you have ever drank the blood of. That means that your sister Eleanor will be back."

Margaret shook her head and whispered, "No. I don't want to see her again. She is totally mad."

Seras said, "But it's something that I will have to do. Also, your husband Lord Fogg will be back when I pulled his spirit from those you sister had consumed."

Margaret's eyes opened and asked, "How can that happen?"

Seras explained, "Your husband's spirit is currently sleeping within your sister and your sister's spirit is sleeping within you. Are you ready?"

Margaret wiped her eyes as stood up and slowly nodded.

Seras said, "Almost all released spirits will attack their slayers. Your sister will definitely come after you."

Lady Fogg straighten herself and said, ""I'm ready."

Seras said, "I'll release your friends to assist you, and my werewolves will have a bit of fun, too."

Lady Fogg said, "Let me explain the situation to them."

Seras said, "There is no need. Just because we couldn't hear them, doesn't mean that they couldn't hear us. In fact, I had made sure that they could hear every single word that we had said."

Then without further delay, Seras ripped open the source of Lady Fogg's strength and it contents of creatures poured out.

-----------------------------------------------------

The teenage female werewolf from the 'Tribe of Five Roses' rested on a hospital bed in a single occupancy room at the Hellsing Headquarter. She still was cover in bandages that covered her wound from when someone tried to turn her into a werewolf version of the Human Torch. With boredom, she scanned through some magazines on world politics, the daily news, and fashion.

Sitting in a chair near her, the young adult Hellsing werewolf Christine sat and was reading a romance novel. It was hard holding the small book in her claws.

Both werewolves ignored each other. Both were on opposite side on a war that was in progress until a temporary truce was arranged. Christine still had plans on killing June older sister Sandy when the truce expires, and June knew it. Christine was also keeping an eye on June to make sure that she does not cause any problems.

June sighed in her deeply resonance werewolf tone.

Christine said, **"Don't worry. Until the truce is called off, I will not attack any of your tribe."**

Suddenly, little eleven-year-old Alice Hellsing came running into the room and ran to Christine.

Christine started to growl a complaint when Gwen wrapped her arms around Christine's massive neck and buried her blond hair head into Christine's red fur.

June stared a bit at the two and then looked away. She growled, **"With the truce still holding, even the Hellsing child will stay safe. Besides, I can hardy move with all these bandages."**

Alice demanded, "Christine! I want you to stay with me. The doctors can take care of your friend."

Both werewolves barked a short laugh at the word 'friend' being used to refer to them.

Christine changed to her human form and her Hellsing uniform adjusted itself to fit her.

Christine said, "What is the matter, Alice?"

Alice said with a worry voice, "That monster Seras is coming back along with that horrible monster Alucard. He is big and mean and wears a big red coat and a bit red hat and very dark hair with glasses. I want you to stay with me, Christine. You're my friend."

Christine asked, "How do you know?"

"Because," Alice replied, "one of the ghost children that live inside Seras' head told me."

Christine shuddered.


	33. Chap 33: Another Day, Another Meeting

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Within the nightmare that is Seras' mind, Lady Margaret Fogg has never experienced anything like the intensity of pain she felt since the day the chips were implanted into her. The anguish she felt from Seras ripping open her spirit storage almost brought her to her knees. That action had released a flood of people and creatures, which she had consumed in days gone by, into the main hall. She never knew how much those souls had contributed to her strength, power, and energy until she had lost them.

A few human and werewolf children were released and they cried out in fright for their mothers and fathers.

Guilt racked Margaret's frame as she realized that she had once considered the little children as tasty little snacks.

Then angry eyes started to stared at her. They were eyes of those that she had killed. Some of their deaths had occurred on a battlefield while face-to face with Margaret and for some it was by ambushed from behind. Some deaths occurred at some vampires' parties with the victims tied so they couldn't escape.

The female Westminster cyborg that she had most recently killed was there also with three other infantrymen friends that Margaret had dined on in her final battle.

Also there were some of the natural werewolves stirring. The large male, who only crime was, that he was a gorgeous hunk of male that had made her fangs thirsty. The chipped werewolf victims were not too happy being to be mixed into the same group with the real werewolves.

There was also the one female vampire that she got into an hour-long quiet non-violent blood-sucking contest, and obliviously Margaret was the one that had survived. Margaret got some nice jewelry and some fancy clothes from that one's remains. Still she couldn't believe that their little death contest was over some vampire male that Margaret didn't really like. And damn, there are the harlot's werewolves, too. Margaret had forgotten how her people held down the wolves of the defeated female vampire to allow her to dine to her heart's content. She also spotted the vampiress' boyfriend that Margaret made short work of when she had discovery that he had used Margaret to make his girlfriend jealous.

And then there was her dear sister. Eleanor was still clothed in the dress that she was wearing when Margaret took her life. Madness was still in her eyes as she hissed, "Margaret."

Lady Margaret Fogg whispered, "I had better days that this."

What remained of Lady Fogg's vampiric aggression kick in and she charged at her sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Seras looked at the crowd surrounding Margaret Fogg. As the group was still trying make sense of their new surrounding, Seras counted the lady's victims as four vampires, thirty-something werewolves with some teenagers and some children, and eighty to ninety humans with a whole mix of ages and professions. Seras could see ten cyborgs amongst the humans.

Seras also saw the anger shining in their eyes. Most stared at Margaret, but some of the cyborgs and werewolves were already starting to strike out against each other.

Seras called out, "If anyone touches the kids, they're in trouble!"

Immediately, Seras released Margaret's servant vampires along with the army and ninja werewolves by teleporting them just outside of their cages. Seras felt relieved that Fogg's vampires didn't start to fight amongst themselves but charged with their wolves at the newly beginning battle.

Seras first concentrated at saving the kids and non-combatants by making them appear in the now empty cages: The werewolves in one and the humans in the other.

Then she turned to do what she like doing the best: Finding out what surprising souls the vampire spirits had concealed within themselves. It was like a birthday party, except a little more violent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Margaret had one target in mind: Eleanor, her sister who had fed on the soul of their dear departed husband. She knew that her sister wasn't really in control of herself, that their hatred of each other was originally programmed into their psyches by some deranged scientific freaks, but Margaret had suffered too many times at the hands of her sister. Eleanor had threatened, lied to, cursed, and assaulted Margaret more times than she could bear.

Lady Margaret Fogg charged towards sister and Lady Eleanor dashed back at her. Unfortunately for Margaret, a fair number of the beings around her wanted maim, mangle, and murder her in several ways were beyond the sickest imagination. Some of the ways required power tools.

Unfortunately for Eleanor, she looked just like Margaret to the attackers.

As Margaret and Eleanor collided with little thought given to any form of defensive maneuvering. Their combat consisted of clawing with fingernail, gouging, and the snapping of teeth. And in this battle, Eleanor, with the power and strength of her spirits, was winning against her sister. Then all hell broke lose.

The female cyborg, who was Margaret's final meal, showed that she had more that a slight problem with Margaret existing in the same world as she. The chrome dome woman speared her right metallic hand into Margaret's side. The beautifully furred natural male werewolf that Margaret had spotted earlier raked his claws down Margaret's other side.

Having so many of Margaret's enemies around might have been a good thing for the half insane Eleanor, but she just looked too much like Margaret in formal wear. As Eleanor was reaching for Margaret's throat, the vampiress, who had lost the blood-sucking contest with Margaret, had leaped onto Eleanor's back and had bit down on the side of her neck. Another werewolf, this one was chipped, plowed into Eleanor and her parasitic attacker knocking them both on the floor and he started to claw the both of them.

The spirits of the humans stayed to one side of the brawl to avoid being overwhelmed by one of the monsters as numerous vampires, werewolves, and cyborgs each tried to inflict their own damage on Margaret, Eleanor, and each other. Still, being part of the "I hate Lady Margaret Fogg" fan club meant that most of them were going to remain near the fight to see the demise of their killer.

Then a massive surge of Lady Margaret's allies, her vampires and werewolves, charged into the melee with the hope of saving their mistress.

Seras four werewolves, Tim, Millie, Paul, and Nora, came into the brawl, from four difference directions, with idea of attacking anyone who got in their way. If they should meet in battle, well that was part of the fun.

------------------------------------------------------

Seras weaved through from some of the outlying fights toward the central brawling mountain, when she saw a male vampire with his jaws latched down on the neck of a human female. Seras targeted him for releasing of his captured souls. Suddenly, with all his former dead enemies becoming his current foes, the vampire's role in the game switch from being the predictor to that of prey.

Seras continued to dodge her way closer to her target of Eleanor and all the while she continued releasing the ghosts of past meals from their vampire captors. In fact, the fight double and then tripled in size.

As Seras approached her target, she was hit and massive blows, raking claws, and biting teeth. She finally gave up and just willed Eleanor to appear before her.

What appeared before wasn't evenly recognizable to be a human-like being. Large strips of her flesh was gone a long with both her arms and a leg. Seras quickly reached out to grab a hold of Eleanor. Seras flinch as Eleanor's remaining good eye stared at Seras with hatred… and pain.

Seras said softly, "Sorry about this. It's time for you to rest a bit."

Eleanor whispered, "Give… me… Margaret... She… has… to died… before I… do."

Seras closed her eyes briefly and then release the souls that were bound to Eleanor.

Seras quickly teleported Eleanor into the cage that was sub-divided into four section and was originally meant for Margaret's vampires. With a brief thought, Seras healed the bitter vampiress. Then Seras' immediate concern was to make all children anywhere near this fight to be teleported to the soccer field.

She thought, _"No child should see this."_

Seras followed up by making Margaret appear before her and quickly Seras reach out to hold up the crippled vampiress. She looked to be in as bad of a condition as Eleanor was.

Margaret asked with a barely audible voice with hope, "Eleanor? Is she dead?"

Seras sighed. "Yes," Seras said, "but please remember that you are dead, too. Both of you will remain a part of me, forever."

Margaret asked, "Husband? Where's Irving?"

Seras said, "I'm looking for him right now. Don't worry, Lady Fogg, I'll pull him out of this mess."

Seras then teleported Margaret into an adjoining caged section next to her sister. Eleanor frowned at the unrecognizable bloodied person in the caged section next to her. As Margaret was healed by a thought from Seras, Eleanor started to scream insults while she tried to figure a way to cross the bars between her and her sister. Margaret immediately returned the insults with some of her own.

Seras continued to work the vampires, looking for more of their hidden souls. Luckily for her, the two mounds of brawling creatures that were after the sisters, had never figured out that their targets were gone. A few of the human spirits started to shout and yell at the sisters, but the ladies were safe for now.

Then Seras found a stash of spirits that made everything else look small. It belonged to a vampire that was currently being mauled some werewolves. Seras could guess that gentleman might be handsome, he face was clawed earlier, and that his bloody hair might be black. His ripped clothes looked that they might be expensive. Seras decided that this person was probably the so-called Lord Fogg.

Seras immediately released his captured souls. She healed him and place him next to his Lady Fogg. Because both Margaret and Eleanor were screaming un-ladylike profanities at each other, Seras accidentally place him next to Eleanor instead stead of Margaret.

As Eleanor started to turn her attention to her husband, Seras concentrated again to move him. A sudden swipe of a werewolf's claws across Seras' face distracted her enough to mess up her teleportation effort. As Seras was hit again, she heard a child scream in terror. As She started to try to find the child, she didn't notice that Lord Irving Fogg ended up outside of the safety of the cage and Lady Eleanor Fogg was accidentally transported into the same section of the cage that Lady Margaret Fogg was in.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Upon seeing the totally out of control mayhem that was occurring, Seras decided to call for some help. In one area where there wasn't much fighting, Seras summoned the Fashion Squad and the Punker Group to assist her.

Members from both groups scanned what was happening around and then spotted each other.

Seras called out, "Hey, Guys. I need you to help me to-"

At this point the two groups of werewolves charged each other and the Punk vs. Fashion fight was on again.

A frustrated Seras said, "Oh, bugger! You guys are unless."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard was still grinning at Gwenllian Hellsing as the lorry came to a stop. Seras still had her eyes closed and Gwen was starting to get a little irritated at the grinning vampire.

Gwen thought to herself, _"I will not be scared of this red joker. I will not be scared-"_

Alucard asked out loud, "Is there anything bothering you? Are you scared?"

"_Of course, I'm bloody hell scared, you monster,"_ she thought before she said out loud, "No. Is there so reason why you ask that question, Mr. Alucard?"

"Humans," said Alucard, "are such complex creatures. I do not understand them."

Then he looked over at Seras and said, "Wake up, Seras Victoria."

Seras eyes opened and she glanced around. She asked, "Master?"

Alucard said, "We have arrived at our destination. Let's go and greet the newest incarnation of the Hellsing Organization."

"Master," complained Seras, "I still several fights going on in my head and I have to go back in there to sort it out."

Instead of leave out the back of the lorry, Gwen decided to stay and listen in on the conversation.

"Why Seras," asked Alucard. "You should just force all of them to obey your will and the fight will stop."

Seras said, "I don't enslave people, Master. Still, I should go back in and sort things out."

"And what will happen," asked Alucard, "when you leave them alone the next time?"

Seras grumbled, "They'll just start fighting again."

Alucard smirked, "Since you don't believe in the proper training of your servants, why don't you allow them to handle the situation themselves?"

Seras sighed. "I guess you're right, Master."

Gwen suggested, "Why don't we go and find some donated blood for you two, now?"

Seras licked her fangs and said, "Yes, Mrs. Hellsing. I can go for that."

------------------------------------------------------------

Within Richard's Office, Integra sat in a place that not exactly the place she wished to be. She was in a chair to the right of Richard's desk and not in the main seat of power which behind the desk where Richard sat.

A female voice whispered in Integra's mind, _"Not getting the so-called respect that you believe that you deserve, dear Integra?"_

Integra thought back, _"Quite, undead filth. Alucard will search out your nest and terminate you once and for always, Baobhan Sith."_

The voice replied, _"Your answer has hurt me so much, dear sister. Besides, your vampire has killed me long ago. I can't become any deader than I am now."_

Integra snapped back, _"You were never Laura Hellsing and I never had a sister in the first place. What is your game, Baobhan Sith?"_

The voice laughed. _"Dear Integra, I'm just a spirit who has some minor connection to your soul."_

"_What damn connection,"_ demanded Integra, _"I had got rid of all of foul blood of your when I had rammed that knife into my own neck."_

"_You got rid of most of it, but traces of me still exist within your veins, my sweet tasty sister,"_ mocked the voice. Then it continued, _"Jan Valentine wants me to pass on his latest poem to you. He is becoming quite the poet. It's called 'Ode to a stuck up bitch'. Since he can't talked to you directly, I guess I'll have to read it to you myself."_

"_I think not, Baobhan Sith,"_ said Alucard's voice.

The voice's presence faded away.

Richard voice interrupted, "Integra? Integra, are you all right?"

Integra shook her head to clear it and then opened her eyes.

"I'm fine," said Integra, "I'm just dealing with some of the ghosts from my past."

"I see," said an uncertain Richard. The he continued, "I was becoming concern when you faded out in the middle of our conversation."

"Let me see. We were talking about renovating our ancestral home so that I can move back into it."

"And before you had faded out, Integra, I was mentioning that some unusual disturbances had occurred in the old place. It seem to happen every couple of months. In fact, Gwen was there the last time when one happened and she with her people was chased out by a flying bookcase. The situation in there had become worse. Gwen believed that there is some unusual electro-magnetic phenomenon happening at the old place."

"Ghosts."

"What did you say?"

"Ghosts are haunting the Hellsing home, Richard. In fact they are Baobhan Sith and Jan Valentine; two of Hellsings past enemies who had actually dared to enter the Hellsing stronghold."

"I still find this very hard to believe."

Abruptly, the door to Richard's office swung open and Alice Hellsing charged into the room. She was wearing blue overalls and her short blond hair was a mess.

She came running around the desk and hugged her sitting father.

"Father, you're back," She said in delight and then asked, "Did many people get hurts?"

Integra stared at the two and especially at little Alice. The girl had an undisciplined life as compared to Integra's childhood, but still she more energy than Integra did at her age.

"Some of us did, but no one died. We were very lucky," said Richard, and then he asked, "Have you been practicing with you pistol at the shooting range?"

"Yes, father. I-," said Alice and then she stopped to stare at the open door to Richard's office.

Richard asked, "Alice? What's the matter?"

Alice whispered, "The Seras monster is coming."

Both Richard and Integra's attention turned to the door. The corridor outside of the door ran left to right in front of the door.

They could hear footsteps coming up the hallway.

Richard asked, "How do you know if Seras is coming up the hall? Did you see her before you came here?"

"No, father," said Alice as she shook her head 'no'. "I can feel her coming closer. Can I have the gun from your desk's drawer, please father?"

"No, darling. We don't go shooting daddy's employees."

Richard thought to himself, _"Please, let someone else other than Seras to come walking through that doorway. There can't be some kind of mental connection between my daughter and Seras. Such things don't exist."_

Integra watched the doorway like a hawk.

Then Gwenllian Hellsing stepped through the doorway and Richard let out a sigh of relief.

Gwen said, "Hi. Am I late?"

Then as Richard started to say, "See, nothing to worry about-," Seras followed Gwen into the room.

Both Alice and Integra stared at Seras. Alice's look was of distrust, anger, and fear, while Integra's look was that of inspection and trying figure out the situation between Alice and Seras.

Richard paled as shock was shown in his face.

"Hi, everyone. I-," said Seras cheerfully before she noticed the stares. Her cheerfulness quickly deflated and she asked in a subdued voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

Richard quickly said, "No. Nothing. Please be seated."

As Seras seated herself, she said, "Mr. Hellsing, Sir Integra, and Mrs. Hellsing, I have someone I would like to talk with you."

Richard asked, "Who is that?"

"Her name is Millie," said Seras. "Millie has twice looked into the enemies network and she has something important to say."

As Gwen stood by her husband, Richard said, "Excellent. Please go and get this Millie person."

Integra said, "What a second. Where is Alucard? Alucard! Come Here!"

Richard and Gwen were thinking the Integra had gone a little daft because of her calling out into the air.

"_Please, Master,"_ thought Seras, _"Please don't appear by coming in through a wall. Please don't… Oh darn."_

The wall and the bookcase behind Integra's chair darken. Richard blinked and Gwen gasped as Alucard stepped through the darkness and into the room.

"Another monster," whispered Alice.

Gwen stuttered out a question, "H… H… How did he do that?"

Richard's face whitened.

"My Master," said Alucard in a deep voice, "What are your orders?"

Alucard then bowed ever so slightly.

Integra smirked and asked Richard, "What are you willing to believe in, Richard the Third? Do you believe in what you saw with your own eyes, or only just in your modern reasoning?"

"Why do you humans look so shock," asked Alucard. "I have yet to do anything impressive."

Richard said to Gwen, "It's just like what Seras did when she was carrying Integra. She walked right through the substance of the door."

Gwen said weakly, "I remember you telling me that, but I kind of didn't fully believed you until now."

With the current leaders of Hellsing in shock, Integra decided it was time to assert her leadership. She said, "Alucard, wait here and listen for a bit. Seras, I assume that this Millie person is someone you can quickly contact."

"Yes, Sir Hellsing," responded Seras.

"Then please do so now, Senior Officer Seras Victoria."

"Yes, Sir," responded Seras crisply.

Seras closed her eyes and frowned in concentration. Slowly, Seras' strawberry blond hair turned the color of light brown. Her dark glasses faded away to reveal two open brown eyes and her dark trench coat morphed into a patchwork multi-colored elastic robe that was so commonly worn by the poorer members of the enemy's werewolf forces.

She smiled and that revealed normal human looking teeth.

Richard and Gwen tensed up upon seeing what looked like an enemy werewolf in human form.

Millie said loudly in a different voice from Seras, "Hello Ricky-baby. Remember me? … Hey, I'm wearing my old skin, again. Great! … Ugh, I wish Seras would have given me something else to wear, like something with a little more class."

Remember said, "I remember you. You're Millie. You had control over Seras' body while we were in the underground rail station. I thought you were a delusion created by Seras' drunken mind. Let me introduce you to-"

Millie interrupted, "Thanks for remembering me. A girl likes to be remembered. I know every one of you here. I used to watch things happening through Seras' eyes and listen through her ears for fun. I can see that your old lady, Gwennie, is here along with that really old, old lady Inty Hellsing. The sweet child with you is little Alice and the joker in red is the bad-ass vampire and bastard Alucard."

Alucard merely chuckled.

"Millie," said Integra sternly, "from now on you will refer to me as Integra Hellsing or Sir Hellsing. Now please remind us why Seras would want to bring a creature like you out to speak with us."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I've to hurry up and tell you blokes so I can get back to the battle at Lady Margaret Fogg's shack. I'm planning a sneak attack one of Seras other werewolves, Nora, when the battle winds down. Please don't tell Seras."

Immediately, Seras voice came from Millie's mouth. "Hey! I'm listening in on this conversation, too. Hurry up and talk about the network."

Millie voice came back. "Sorry, Seras. It just feels so good to be outside again. I just get a little hyper at times like this."

"I like this lady," said Alice.

Millie responded quickly, "Thank you, luv. I-"

Integra interrupted, "Millie, please inform us about the network."

"Yes, the network," responded Millie, "Well, the enemy's network reaches every place in the world where the chipped vampires and werewolves are at. Those with high enough access authority can monitor events across the world. They can watch the fighting near Panama City and quickly find out about how the battle is doing in northern Nigeria. I was able to explore the network connections of some of the vampires that Seras was snacking on."

"How can you do that," asked Gwen.

"Well, if some of Seras' blood is circulating with vampire that had fed on her and Seras decides to return the favor by feeding on him or her, then we, the house mates of Seras' stuffy head, found out we can access the vampire's chip and therefore the network. I think it has something to do with Seras' blood flowing through the vamp's veins and as Seras pulls some of her lunch's blood into her, it forms a mental vampiric do-something bridge between Seras and the enemy that I can used to invade the vampire's body and chips. It's a marvelous experience to wonder the network without the restrictions I used to have. I-"

Integra interrupted again, "The important facts, Miss Millie."

"Miss Millie… I like that," said Millie, "You're not such a bad old bird after all."

Before Integra could deliver an angry response, Millie continued, "England is considered by the enemy to be totally under their control."

Richard snapped, "That can't be true. Westminster has an army and there are bands of people resisting the vampires and their minions."

"And," Millie replied, "The army of Westminster is of minor concern to your… ours foes. Just south of the Thames, there are several laboratories that are experimenting on making better vampire and werewolf chips, creating new weapons, and breeding people with better tasting blood. You guys are living in the vampires' testing area."

Richard tried to reiterate, "But the Army-"

"Ricky-darling," said Millie to interrupt him. "The Army can be eliminated any time that the vampires get tired of them. The lab boys send their newest experiments against the Westminster army and guard to test them. If the experiments are successful, then the results are shipped off to where the real fighting is at."

Gwen asked, "Then why do they let the Docklands to stay open. They're our only connection we have to the outside world."

"Good question, Gwennie girl," remarked Millie. "The ports of the Docklands allow the flow of new human and cyborg fighters to come in from the outside. This is to keep your fighters numbers high enough to allow for battlefield testing of their weapons. It also gives the people of this area a false hope that they might win. The vampires can crush the Docklands anytime they want to."

"Why are there no ghouls anywhere," asked Integra.

"You're bright for an old lady," said Millie.

As Integra frowned, Millie answered, "The ghoul making function of the vampire chips are only enabled for those vampire who are infiltrating one of the non-conquered human city. The creation of ghouls that spread their disease caused confusion and mayhem within the infected city. But if ghouls were created every time a vampire snacked on a human, the ghoul disease would spread to kill off all of humanity and therefore all of the vampires' food supply."

Integra shook her head while looking down. She asked, "Have we fallen so low?"

"Well… Yes you have," answered Millie, "But there is some hope for you blokes. India and South Africa has landed some troops on the southern shores of Ireland. I understand that fighting there is very intense."

Gwen stated, "Then our situation here in London is totally beyond our control."

Then Alucard started to chuckle as he stared at Millie.

"What's so funny, Red-boy," asked Millie.

Alucard's chuckle turned into loud laughter. Both Richard and Gwen shuddered, Integra frowned and Alice held on tightly to her father.

"This is marvelous," declared Alucard, "Absolutely marvelous. What a great time to be a vampire. Wars, the shedding of blood, and the crying of the weak and the wounded makes me feel so full of exhilaration. This will be the time for me to enjoy the deaths that I will cause. The roads, no, the rivers will flow red with the blood of your enemies, Sir Integra Hellsing."

"Alucard! Be quiet," snapped Integra, "Be quiet and stay still."

Alucard laughter turned back to chuckling and then finally ceased. Alucard still wore a big fang filled smile.

Millie sighed and said, "Well, that's it kids. That was the entire major news events as of now. I must be leaving now. Call me back if you want to where the enemy's barracks are, or if you need a sense of humor."

"Miss Millie," Alice called out. "Why did Seras eat the ghost children? I had talk to them and they're inside of her. She is a horrible monster for doing that."

Millie smiled gently at Alice and said, "There were other vampires who had ate those kids and all the little children were forced to sleep within those monsters. When Seras made breakfast, lunch, and dinner out of those vampires, the children ended up inside of Seras' tiny mind. Seras never forced the kids to sleep, so they can come out and play with each other. Seras even made some toys for the ghost kids."

"Oh," said Alice, "I've seen those toys when I have dreamed and sometime even when I'm awake. But there are some horrible people that are hurting the ghost children. Why isn't Seras doing anything about them?"

Millie explained, "Well, Alice, there are so many people within Seras' head that she can't watch everybody in there. If you find out from one of the ghost kids the names of the people hurting them, then tell it Seras. If you don't want to talk to Seras, then yell into Seras' ear 'Hey Millie! The bad person's name is…' and just say the name. I'll make sure that they will never harm the kids again. Ok?"

"Ok," responded Alice. Then she quickly darted from her father, passed Integra and gave Millie a big hug.

Both Richard and Gwen gaped in worry.

"I like you, Millie," said Alice as she held on, "You have to visit me again."

Millie returned the hug and said softly, "I will love to do that, luv. Now go back to your mother and father before I let that big bad Seras come back."

Alice retreated to her mother and gave Millie a small goodbye wave of her hand.

Millie waved back as her body and clothing started to transform back into Seras.

When the changed was complete, Seras huffed, "Bad! Millie, you said I was bad? I'm definitely not bad… And stop laughing at me… Millie! Oh just go back to your fight. I'm sure Nora is waiting for you, so I'll heal her up like I had healed you… You can't stick out you tongue and give me a raspberry inside of my own head… I don't care, now go!"

Richard remarked about what Millie had reported, "Well, that was some depressing news."

Gwen nodded with unfocussed eyes.

"It was, but we will make a stand here in London," announced Integra. "We will gather our forces and push the enemies of mankind off the shores of our isle. We will destroy them in numbers that is beyond count! We will not grant them an easy death!"

Both Richard and Gwen stared at Integra in disbelief. Alice halfway hid behind her mother and Seras looked like she had a mild headache.

Alucard grinned in anticipation.

Then, there was a knock on the office's door.

"Who can it be now," muttered Richard. He called out, "Enter."

Christine, in her hairy werewolf form, opened the door.

She stepped into the room and spotted Seras. She said to the vampiress, **"Tell Mr. Hellsing that June of the 'Tribe of Five Roses' is here to ask about her sister and friends. I'm sorry, boss, that I couldn't stop her without risking that I could hurt her further. Her burns are still pretty bad."**

Seras translated.

"I see," said Richard, "Bring her in."

Christine looked back through the doorway and growled softly, **"Come in, June."**

------------------------------------------------------

June walked slowly forward. Bandages covered most of her body and she wore white werewolf size bathrobe. Walking to the Hellsing leader's office was a slow and grueling task since she could only take ten-centimeter (four inches) steps. Her sister's blood enemy, Christine, had first tried to convince June to stay in her bed, and then finally gave up. Christine had patiently directed June to the accursed Hellsing's office. Even with a truce, it was strange to have an enemy werewolf act with such care towards her. The world didn't make any sense anymore.

June then waited beside the door of the Hellsing leader as Christine told her leader that she was there. June tried to sniff the air for the scent of vampires and other werewolves, but the napalm that she was burnt with had seared the interior of her nose. She couldn't smell anything.

Christine called June in, so she slowly took her small steps into the office.

Immediately, June spotted Mr. Hellsing and his pet maniac vampire Seras. As she continued to scan the room, she spotted Alice and a female cyborg next to the child. June guessed that the rumors were true that Hellsing married a mechanical wind-up wife. There was an elderly woman that June figured that she was Hellsing's mother.

June eyes widen as spotted a second male vampires dressed in red behind the elderly lady.

She thought, _"The Hellsings have two vampire monsters. This is not good."_

With all eyes upon her, Richard asked, "Would you like a chair, June?"

June shook her head 'no'. Even though it sicken her, she said politely, **"Mr. Hellsing, please tell me what has happened to my tribe, to my friends and to my sister?"**

Everyone but June looked to Seras to translate, which Seras did.

Richard said, "I have a recording of the last message from them, but it is not good news, June. Are you sure you don't want a chair?"

June again shook her head 'no'. She said, **"Please, Mr. Hellsing, let me hear those words. I must hear them now."**

Richard sighed. He knew how determined werewolves could be, so without further delay, he pulled out his cell phone and hit some buttons to recall the message at full volume.

Out of the cell phone came:

"Richard Hellsing here. What can I do for you?"

"Mr. Hellsing, This is Sandy. Listen well, for I have no time to repeat it. Our attempt to retake our village has failed. I'm the only one left. David is gone. Our fighters are gone. Our people are captured and it looks like they're drowsy. It could be that they are drugged. I also smell the scent of undead in the air."

Richard asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, Mr. Hellsing. I will charge them one last time… And I will fail. Promise me that you'll take good care of our few remaining people at your base and please look after my sister June."

"Of course, I'll-"

The phone connection went dead.

Richard closed the cell phone and said softly, "That is all that there is to the message. I'm so sorry, June."

June frame shook from the grief she felt. Showing grief in front of humans was something werewolves of her tribe would never do, but at this point she didn't care. She howled mournfully.

Gwen covered her ear to protect them from the loud howl. She complained loudly, "What is she doing?"

Alice responded loudly back, "Mom, she crying."

She stood a step towards Mr. Hellsing's desk, which got some wide eyes and a warning growl from Christine. She sank down to her knees in front of the desk and begged**, "Mr. Hellsing, please find out what has happened to them? Please? Please?"**

Seras translated.

"I can't, June," responded Richard, "A third of my people are in the hospital and I am not an army. We are not strong enough to find your people and fight to bring them out."

June started to transform to her form.

"**NO! June!"** said Christine strongly, **"Without your regenerative abilities, you can go into shock. You are still too wounded. You could even die. Your sister wouldn't want that!"**

The bandages loosen on June and some of them started to slide off. The robe she was in looked huge on her. She gasped as the world around her became unsteadier. Without her werewolf's constitution, she became dizzy.

She said in the tongue of humans, "Mr. Hellsing, please save my people. I know that our attacking of you daughter was wrong… It was very wrong, but we were tricked into doing it. It will never happen again. I promise you that. Please, Mr. Hellsing, I beg of you to save my people and then I'll serve you loyally for the rest of my days."

"June," said Richard, "I can't do that. There is nothing I can do."

As June weakened she looked at Gwen and begged, "Please help me." She then asked of Integra, "Please?"

Integra just studied her.

With tears running down from June's eyes, she looked at Alice and asked, "Please help. Please forgive my sister and help them."

Alice was frozen and watch this with panic filled eyes. She was unable to decide what she should do next.

Finally June looked at Seras and then looked down. "Please, Miss Vampire," she asked with a trembling voice, "Take my blood or make me into your servant, but please save my-"

The world reeled around June as she collapsed and blacked out.

-------------------------------------------

Christine catch the falling June before she hit the floor.

Richard immediately opened his cell phone to call the medical staff.

Christine whispered, **"Idiot, you are not healed enough from your burns. You can die from the shock."**

Seras pulled off her coat and laid it over June to give her some warmth.

Alucard whispered into Seras' mind, _"Seras, it's time for your next lesson."_

"_Not now, Master,"_ responded Seras, _"The wolf girl's life is in danger."_

"Then please go ahead and use your human knowledge and skills to make the wolf-girl more comfortable. The lesson I could teach you could affect this little one's life, Police Girl."

"_What is it? What, Master?"_

"Use your will to force this puppy into her hairy animal shape. Do that or… you can just take her offer and dine on her."

Seras reached out and grabbed June's bandaged right hand.

"June! Change," said Seras, "Please change back to your werewolf self. Please!"

Nothing happened.

Christine growled, **"What are you doing, vampire?"**

Alucard came back into Seras mind again_. "Command her, Seras. Do not use some pretty words like please. COMMAND HER!"_

"June," commanded Seras with force, "You will change, NOW!"

Richard said, "Seras, please don't-" while Christine snapped, **"Get away from-"**

Neither Richard nor Christine finished their sentences. Their words had stopped as they watched the unconscious June's body very slowly changed back into her half girl/half wolf form.

Most of the room was stunned, except for Integra who was looking at the scene with interest and there was Alucard with an approving grin.

Christine softly asked, **"How did you do that?"**

Seras replied, "One time, accidentally, I had used this power earlier to stop the werewolf child Charlie from running out into some gunfire. So, I'll give you the same answer I gave him: It's super secret vampire magic. In another words, I don't know."

"**oh…"** was the only thing Christine could say.

"Thank you, Seras," said Richard, "You've probably save her life."

"Thank you, Mr. Hellsing," responded Seras, "Can I call you chief?"

"No."

From the hallway, there came two male nurses running into the room with a folded up stretcher. They immediately unfold the stretcher next to June and then they both grew as they switched to their werewolf forms. They gently moved June on the stretcher and removed Seras's coat from covering June. Then they quickly carried June away.

As Seras donned her trench coat, Integra asked, "Werewolf nurses?"

"It was either them or the cyborg ones," explained Richard, "Only they can carry a full size werewolf."

Integra raised an eyebrow and said, "That doesn't answer my question, Richard."

"Integra, an entire werewolf tribe has joined my agency. That includes their fighters and their non-combatants. The non-combatant werewolves work along side of my non-combatant human and cyborgs. All of them are a part of my people."

Gwen asked, "What about June's request? As much as some werewolves annoy the hell out of me, I wonder: is there something we can do?"

Richard shook his head. "You know the number of our non-wounded forces, Gwen. You know we can't do anything."

"Yes, Richard," sighed Gwen, "You're right."

As Richard, Gwen, and Integra continued talking, Alice stepped around the desk and in front of Seras. Christine, who was standing next to Seras, gave a nervous growl.

Seras asked, "Yes, Alice? Is there something I can do for you?"

Alice frowned at Seras before she finally said, "Kneel down and turn one of your ears to me."

"Ok," said a puzzled Seras as she complied.

Alice stepped up next to Seras' right ear and inhaled deeply.

Christine's nervous growl increased in volume.

Gwen asked, "Alice? Honey? What are you doing?"

"HEY, MILLIE," shouted Alice into Seras' ear, "THE NAMES OF THE BAD PEOPLE WHO ARE HURTING THE GHOST CHILDREN ARE GRAY CLAW, LUCKY SID, SUSIE Q, AND LARRY THE BAT-FINK VAMPIRE. CAN YOU HEAR ME MILLIE?"

Seras fell backward from her kneel position. As she stood again, a grinning Seras said, "Yes, Alice. Millie has heard you. She and a few of her friends are going after the four people you've named, right now."

Christine had watched this entire exchange and Alice's yelling had shocked, but finally she gave a barked of a laugh.

"Don't yell in Seras' ear," said an irritated Gwen, "It's rude."

"But, mother," explained Alice, "Mille said I should yell in Seras' ear."

Gwen said, "Tell Seras that you are sorry."

"I'm sorry, Seras Vampire," said a slightly ashamed Alice, but she then said with absolutely certainty, "But you are going to help June's sister. You're not going to let her end up in some other vampire's tummy. Right?"

Richard said loudly, "Alice, come over here! Stop bothering Seras."

"Ok, chief," said Alice as she quickly skipping over to her father's chair.

Richard griped, "I'm your father, not your chief. And don't even think of calling me 'boss' like Christine does."

Christine was relieved that Alice was no longer near Seras, even though she knew that long distance between Seras and her targets didn't really slow the vampiress in her killing streaks. It just made Christine feel better.

Then Christine notice that Seras hadn't moved at all after Alice had left. It was like she was frozen.

Then Christine's excellence hearing heard Seras barely whispering in a strained voice, "I am going to help June's sister. I will not going to let her end up in some other vampire's tummy. Yes, Alice… I… will… obey."


	34. Chap 34: The Night Air

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Seras flew through the night as a flock of ravens. She had left Richard's meeting shortly after Alice's commands had echoed in her head. Everyone was so busy discussing Millie's news so they didn't notice Seras leaving, everyone except Alucard and Christine.

Christine had watched her leave and Alucard had sent to Seras a mental message of, _"Bring me my guns. This little trip will be fun, Seras."_

So instead of flying straight to the former home of the 'Tribe of the Five Roses', she was first taking a small trip to the old mansion to collect the needed weaponry.

Vince, one of Seras' werewolf spirits and a former member of the Five Roses pushed on Seras to continued to the last know whereabouts of his friends, but Seras was convinced that if Alucard was armed, he would tag along just for the joy of shooting things.

So she continued on her flight north to the old mansion.

A recurring thought kept circulating in her mind. It was: _"I'm rescuing the Five Roses by my own choice. Not because I was ordered to. It was My Choice!"_

------------------------------------------

Back in Richard's office, Richard closed his cell phone with a truly sour expression on his face. He muttered, "That bloody fool!"

Gwen asked, "We caught your side of the conversation. What did Assistant Commissioner Williams have to say?"

Richard said, "I told him of the vampire situation and how we are basically helpless before them. He thought that my warnings were pure rubbish. He had also demanded that we will deliver his vampire Seras to him immediately."

Integra smirked as she stood up. She said, "Bureaucrats are fools not matter what century you are in. I'll be leaving for a bit. Do you mind if I take your werewolf with me? I'm only going to chat her."

Richard asked, "Christine? Do you mind?"

Christine nodded and started her transform her shape back to that of a human. She finally said, "Sure, boss."

"And don't called me Boss."

Integra slowly walked out of Richard's office with Christine next to her. Alucard followed closely with his slight smirk, but his eyes watched Christine like a hawk.

As they slowly advanced down the hallway, the elderly Integra asked, "Christine, do you know why I've invited you on this little walk?"

Normal Christine would had answer with, "Because of my bright and sunny humor" or "Because you decided to rescue me from a boring speech from the boss", but since Alucard's menacing presence was right behind her, she meekly said, "No, Miss Hellsing."

"You seem afraid," stated Integra. "Is Alucard causing you some problems?"

"Now I know how the normal human soldiers feel around us werewolves and the cyborgs. It's a little frightening to be so close to someone who can crush you so easily."

As slight smile crossed Integra's lips. Then she became serious. "Miss Christine, did you hear what Seras was whispering before she had left?"

"She was repeating little Alice's words. The stuff about rescuing June's sister."

Without looking back to Alucard, Integra asked of him, "Alucard, what you know of this?"

Alucard smirk vanished. "Seras had the curse of the Hellsing family within her. My accursed blood has tinted her freedom and Alice's blood had put the chains of servitude upon my poor fledging. Is this to your satisfaction, my master?"

Integra ignored the question. To her calculating mind, Seras, as a maturing vampire, needed to be controlled by someone, but it made her uncomfortable to think of removing all freedoms from someone so loyal to her and the country.

"Where is Sera now?" asked Integra.

"She is fetching my weapons for me. Walter's work of craftsmanship will soon see action, once again," replied Alucard, and then he asked, "What are my orders, my master?"

Integra smirked and then pretended boredom. "You're orders are what they always have been: Search and Destroy. Have I made myself clear?"

Alucard bowed slightly and replied, "Yes, my master."

Alucard then sank into and through the floor. He was gone.

Christine had watched Alucard's disappearing act with her mouth gaped open. She softly said, "I guess that he doesn't use the stairs too often."

Integra smirked and the frowned. She asked, "Why are you so…"

"Human?" Christine said to finish Integra question. "Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant."

"Well," started Christine, "I joined Hellsing after the tribe that has Tim, Harry, and Laura joined. I'm just a lowly stray who was raised by my dear human parents to help protect their farm. I miss them so much."

"What happen to them," asked Integra. "Did they perish in a werewolf attack?"

"No," asked Christine with a tear in her eye. "They quit the farm and opened up a bar in Westminster. They couldn't take me with them because of anti-werewolf bigotry. They ended up dumping me on the Hellsing's front doorsteps. It tears me up inside every time I remember my human father final words to me. They were: Good luck kid, and you'll get a free pint of ale when you visit us."

Integra stopped walking to stared at Christine for a bit.

Christine mood suddenly changed from sad to of being very interested in Integra. She asked, "So, is Seras is going to check out what has happened to the Five Roses?"

Integra started to walk again. "Yes, Christine. She is… Has anyone one ever told you that you change moods faster than that of a cat?"

"oooh. That hurts."

---------------------------------------------------

As Seras flew around as a flock of ravens through the night skies, she explored the areas near the old Hellsing mansion. She could see with her vampiric sight that all around her were the ruins of a city. Trees and rusted junk cars were everywhere. The buildings made of brick and stone were mostly untouched, but the homes made of wood were mostly just burnt ashes. They were victims of several uncontrolled fires that swept the area over the last thirty years. It was a depressing sight for Seras.

Since she had circle around the mansion, she was almost as far from the old place as when she started at the new Hellsing complex.

She called to inside herself, "Baldrick?"

The raven spirit within Seras answered, "Yes, my lady of the night? What can this old bird do for you?"

"See that building way over there," asked Seras.

"Yes."

"Take over control and fly me there. I want to deal with a few things inside my head."

"What," asked Baldrick as Seras presence faded away from the physical world.

Immediately, Baldrick was in trouble. Sure, he knew how to fly using a single raven's body, but a body made up of four or five-dozen ravens were beyond his control. The little buggers kept flying in different directions. Finally instead of herding them all toward the building, he had herded them all together.

The cloud of ravens congealed into one large fallen blob, and then it transformed into a female shape with a huge pair of raven wings.

Baldrick flew toward the old mansion and chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------

Seras faded into an open field of darkness just outside of her mind's city.

"_It's awfully dull out here,"_ she thought. _"Maybe, I'll put a park near here… Will the plants and flowers that I will imagine into creation here be alive? I'll worry about that later."_

In a flash, a room sprung into being around her. It was nicely furnished with a couple of doors leading out.

"Good, that is done," she said with satisfaction. "And now for the guests."

Four bloody and somewhat dismembered bodies appeared in the center of the room.

Seras whispered, "I see that my wolves got to you guys. Larry, Larry, Larry. What am I going to do with you and your friends?"

Instantly the four bodies were healed and they were without a scratch on their bodies or a rip in their clothes. Seras didn't care to know personal histories of the four, but for some reason, she knew the names of everyone that lived within her soul.

The largest there was natural male werewolf Gray Claw. He was large even compared against other werewolves, standing almost two and half meters tall (8 ft. 3 inches). Over his gray fur, he wore a dark blue kilt and leather belt, with a strap that ran over his right shoulder and connected to the belt on both the front and back of him. He wore no shoes of any kind.

Next there was a human cyborg. His name was Lucky Sid. He was dressed in the military green uniform that had a label on it declaring Sid to be a member of the Westminster army. Shiny chrome made up most of the man's head and his eyes were colored with the same metallic sheen. Even his teeth had been replaced with something silvery. A patch on his jacket read: I eat werewolves for lunch.

Then there was the female of the group: Susie Q. A feral looking chipped werewolf with light brown fur. She wore one of the elastic robes that was common among the werewolf troops of the enemy, but this one looked to be of higher quality than ones Seras had seen before. It had the camouflage coloring of greens and brown, but the fabric looked to be like silk. Seras briefly wondered if it was really silk or some futuristic combat fabric that felt nice on the skin. She wore a necklace made of teeth and some of the teeth were human size while others were werewolf size. There were even a few metal teeth that Seras guess that had came from some cyborgs.

Larry was the fourth one there. The chipped vampire's frame was slim and he had dark hair with a slight beard and moustache. Seras noticed that he was definitely not smiling and definitely not showing off his perfect white teeth that he was so proud of.

As Gray Claw, Lucky Sid, and Susie Q looked around and started to look hostile, Larry looked at Seras with annoyance.

Seras said loudly before a fight got started, "Alright, you blokes. You all have really pissed me off. Attacking each other and other adults is one thing, but attacking little kids is something I won't tolerate."

The two werewolves and the cyborg now included Seras in the foes they were watching.

"I didn't do it," said Larry dully, "And if I did, all you will do about it will be to send me back into your void. It's actually nice and peaceful there."

Gray Claw growled, **"Little female vampire, I'll kill you after I'm done wiping out the others. You will beg for a quick death."**

Susie Q angrily spoke up, **"What makes you think that you will be the one left alive? She will fall to my claws after your miserable demise."**

The cyborg remarked antagonistically, "I don't know what those two mutts are yakking about, whether it fighting or mating. It's probably the same thing."

"Morons," said Larry as shook his head. "The biggest enemy here is her: Seras. And there is nothing we can do about her, idiots."

"That's right," said Seras. "Larry, out of all the other Larrys I have inside my head, why is it only you that I have trouble with?"

"Well, what ever happened, it wasn't me," said Larry, "It was one of those other Larrys."

Seras frowned at him with examining eyes. "The kids said it was Larry the Bat-Fink Vampire. None of the other Larrys are vampires."

"I'll kill those brats! I'll…" said Larry and then he realized what he just said. "Oh crap."

"Please, enjoy your stay in my little hotel without a view. You can't leave until I say so," said Seras as she faded away.

Gray Claw, Susie Q, and Lucky Sid stared at the space that Seras had once occupied.

Before hostile attitudes could be renewed, Larry said loudly, "Oh blood hell. We got to check this place for some kind of exit, you fools."

Before anyone could react to Larry's comment on their intelligences, he dashed to a door and flung it open. Behind it was a nicely made up bedroom without any windows.

Larry turned quickly checked the next door from the one he just opened. It was another bedroom without any windows.

He turned to look back at the group that now regarded Larry with hostile looks.

Larry snapped, "There are no windows out of this place. We may be stuck here together forever."

The looks of comprehension started to cross the faces of the others.

The cyborg, Lucky Sid, opened the room's last door only to reveal a hallway. He remarked, "Found a way out, asshole."

Larry said, "Good. Let get out of this joint. Any dispute you three minions have can take place outside of this building."

The four came into the hallway and scanned it with their eyes. It was a long one with doors to apartments lining each side of the hall. Off in the distance, the hall ended in a set of doors.

Larry remarked, "That looks like our exit. Let's go, and don't get in my way."

The four travel down the hall while not getting too close to each other. Suspicious glances were continuously being traded between them.

Larry half-walked/half-ran to the end of the hall and opened the doors. It revealed stairs going up and down. There was a big red number '3' painted on the wall.

"Hey, my semi-moronic friends. We're on the third floor. All we have to do is go down to the ground floor and leave this blood place."

Gray Claw was thinking of killing this pesky little vampire from behind, until he noticed that the cyborg was ready to hit Grey's own back and Susie Q was repairing to sneak attack the cyborg.

A clueless Larry said in excitement, "Hurry, you clowns. They may have some of her werewolves guarding the lobby of this place. We may have to fight our way out of here."

Those remarks temporary put a stop to any brawl breaking out. Larry quickly went down the stair, followed by the others. He went past the floor marked '2' and then quickly went by the one marked '1'. He was looking for the ground floor or the lobby.

The next floor brought him to a stop. Gray Claw almost plowed into him.

Larry stared at in shock the number '5' painted next the door.

"This can't be floor five. We had gone down from floor three and floor five is above us. That idiot Seras can't count.

Larry quickly ran down the stairs. He went past floors 4, 3, 2, 1, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 5, 4, and 3. Then Larry stop in frustration.

Lucky Sid asked sarcastically, "What now, leech?"

Larry thought for a second before he said to Lucky Sid and Gray Claw, "Chrome dome and the gray hairy ape will travel back up the stairs three floors, while the she-wolf and I will go down three floors, and then we will return. I hope we don't meet each other before we return."

Susie Q remarked, **"The undead disease has rotted his brains."**

Gray Claw cracked open door to floor 3 and sniffed the air in its hallway. He said, **"We have been here before. I can smell our scents in the air on this floor. It's like we are traveling in circle, tramp."**

Immediately Larry started down the stairs with Susie Q following. Grey Claw stood still, not going up the stairs.

"Come on, you stupid mutt," snapped Lucky Sid, "We got to go up the stinking stairs, or is that too much for your pee brain to understand."

Grey Claw attacked Lucky Sid, which was exactly what the cyborg was waiting for. They tore into each other.

-----------------------------

Larry continued his walk down the stairs has the sounds of combat started above them. Larry remarked with a chuckle, "That didn't take long."

Susie Q growled, **"You'd thought you had planned that?"**

"Of course, girl," answered Larry, "And I can understand the yips and whines of your silly werewolf language."

They walked past floor '2' going down.

Susie Q shook her head**, "No, my rotten smelling non-friend. I believe that both the male-wolf and the tin man wanted have a private little fight, before the winner of it comes after us."**

They went past floor '1' and the sounds of battle echoed around them, but it most came from above.

"Then we better be prepared, my little minx," remarked Larry. "Together, me with you as my servant, we will put those two in their place."

"**Me serve you? That is ridiculous, maggot,"** growled Susie Q.

They went past floor '5' and the sounds of battle echoed around them, but it most came from now below them.

Larry frowned at the situation and said, "It's not ridiculous. I've handled bitches like you before and they had loved it."

As they came to floor '4' the sounds of Gray Claw and Lucky Sid conflict was definitely coming from the floor below them.

Larry remarked, "Damn it to hell. We are trapped here. There is no way out. What should we do now?"

"**Well, Mr. Want-to-believe-he-is-brilliant vampire,"** explained Susie Q, **"When the natural mutt and metal man decided to target each other. I too had made a decision."**

"What is that," asked Larry as he turned the female werewolf.

Susie Q leapt at Larry with her claws striking into his flesh. She growled, **"I'll kill the weakest one here and there kill the winner of the other fight. And don't call me a bitch!"**

Larry dodged one of the two swiping claws while jamming his fingers into the flesh of her shoulder. He said, "I'm not that weak, bitch."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Seras faded into the great hall of the place that she had built for Lady Margaret Fogg. This place was a bloody mess with parts of bodies strewn across the room. Weak groans came from those torn apart bodies that should be no longer functioning, but as spirits, they were not permitted to leave their flesh.

There were a few less wounded persons who had their backs against the walls and warily watched the scene.

Seras sighed. "None of you blokes will physically fight outside of the soccer field," she commanded, "And you can not force, drag, or trick anyone to the soccer field and all fights will be agreed upon before the actual conflict. Also no hitting, taunting, or tormenting will be done to any children. These are my commands to each and every one of you. The only exceptions to the fighting rule are for my four personal werewolf assistants."

Little translucent scars appeared floating next to the quivering bodies that contained Seras' commands. She erased any commands that were still affixed to those souls that contained their original enemy programming. She didn't even bother to examine their contents became she had become so tired of the entire situation.

With a thought, Seras everyone within the entire city was healed. She mused that they never really ever hurt; their beliefs of themselves being wounded by their foes caused their own wounds.

Immediately, arguments broke out around Seras. Anger and hatred erupted into words, but there was no physical combat.

Seras headed towards to were the Foggs were. Anyone in her path vanished and appeared in another section of the town. After that happened a few times, several of the people decided that it was best to continue their discussions outside. People, vampires, werewolves, and cyborgs streamed out of the room.

Between Seras and her targets, there stood Margaret's eight vampires and her thirty-two werewolves. They stood as a barrier to Seras, even though some of the werewolves were nervously growling at their rivals/enemies within Margaret's peoples.

Seras smiled. It brought a tear to her eye to see such loyalty and it lightened her mood. And to see all those various Ken and Barbie vampires with their werewolves so beautifully dressed to fit their motif, Seras was glad that she had collected them all. She briefly wondered if there were any other groups of vampires designed like this, but she quickly got rid of the thought.

"Are you guys going to stand against me, even though none of you can stop me," asked Seras.

"We can try, and we will succeed," barked out Major Smith.

Red Asphalt said, "Roadrunner and I will make road-kill out of you."

"It is not in our nature to desert our mistress," said Terrence with a smile.

Silent Sneak said softly, "And we have a trick or two use against you, witch."

Smiled smile widened and she said, "The leaders of Lady Margaret Fogg's squads and their people are truly marvelous. Such loyalty is a rare thing to see. But for now, I must talk with the Foggs, alone. Bye for now."

Everyone in the great hall vanished except Seras and the Foggs. External doors of the mansion slammed shut and locked themselves.

Lord Irving Fogg was trying to pry Ladies Margaret and Eleanor apart without hurting them. He was a tall and slender man was a brunette with his short black hair and dark eyes. His squarish face was showed squarely both harshest and softness all at the same time. His expensive dark gray suit was excellently tailored.

Both the ladies, Eleanor in her fine dress and Margaret in her gray combat clothing were in the process of trying to drain each other dry of blood. While technically neither were 'fighting' because no blows were begin exchanged, Seras thought they were partially ignoring her command, if not literally, but in spirit of her command. They were treating the side of each other's neck as a drinking fountain and Seras still considered it a fight. Each of them wrestled to gain an advantage and a better vein to drink from.

Irving snapped at Seras, "Who are you, demoness, and how deep in the pits of hell are we?"

"My name is Seras Victoria and I'm a real vampire," said Seras with a sour expression. "You are currently inside my head and you're free to roam where you like within my mind as long you don't cause trouble. Do I make myself clear, Lord Irving Fogg?"

Both Margaret and Eleanor slowed in their contest to listen in on the conversation.

"I see," said Fogg, "We've been devoured by a monster."

"Yes, Lord Fogg," said an increasing angrily Seras, "You've been made into a meal by your wife Eleanor who then was feasted on by your wife Margaret. Lord Fogg, I don't like bigamists and you are already on my list of people that I detest."

"You don't know anything, demoness."

"I know that Margaret was programmed to marry you. What favors did you do for your bosses to get that done? And my name is Seras. Say 'demoness' one more time and I'll lock you into the back parts of my mind for a while."

Irving didn't the sound of that threat. He calmed himself and said, "I did no such thing. Both Margaret and Eleanor were assigned to me when they were first converted into vampires. Both the girls were exceptionally intelligent and extremely competitive with each other; both had personalities that were nearly identical to each other. Still, they knew how to put their differences aside when they were working under me. Then my superiors wanted them to raise werewolves in vastly different ways and they were allowed to pick and choose their servants from vampires and werewolves at the factory. I insisted that every one of their selections looked good. It was at time their personalities started to change. Margaret became super sweet and Eleanor's personality became bitter. Every time I'd noticed this fact, it was erased from my mind without my consent. It seem that my superiors were programming all three of us. Now that my mind control commands are gone, I can see that our entire marriage was designed to make Eleanor and Margaret fight each other. It was probably for the amusement of one or two of my supervisors. It really tears me up seeing my two ladies fight. It was my superiors' commands that drove my poor Eleanor mad and made her attack me. And because of what you had informed of, I assume that my dear Margaret followed the script written for her by unseen puppet-masters when she had killed her sister."

Seras sighed once again. "Life isn't easy, Lord Fogg, and death isn't easy, too. You will wait up stairs as I separate these two. I think that they both have a lot of affections for you, so you've best leave."

"Why?"

"Please think of two beautiful canines fighting over a worthless old bone. You, Lord Fogg, are that bone."

Lord Fogg started to protest, "But, I-"

Seras teleported him into one of the third story rooms and sealed its door shut.

Seras had circled slowly around the struggling two until she above their heads. She sat down and studied the two. Both of them had a deadly embrace around the other.

Seras finally said, "What you two are trying to do will not accomplice anything, Ladies. Everything around here, the floors, the walls, the tables, and your bodies are made up of the same thing: Me. You two are only spirits given substance and form by my own energy, my own thoughts. By gulping down on your sister's blood, all you're doing is only moving a little bit of me from here to there. Since you're both already dead, you can't kill each other. The only thing you're doing right now is hugging each other in an embarrassing way and you're both looking rather silly. And you two fine ladies shouldn't be looking silly in front of a common girl like me. Please release each other."

The two didn't respond well to Seras' request, and there was a sudden renewal of energy as the two continued their struggle.

"We can do this one of two ways," explained Seras loudly, "You two can stop fighting by your own decision now, or I can programmed you two to stop this right now. Which will it be, Ladies?"

Both Margaret and Eleanor froze, but they still had an iron tight hold on each other.

"Release her," commanded Seras. "I know the vampire's feeling of owning her prey, but your sister is not your prey. Release her."

Very slowly, the two relaxed. Seras gently pulled their heads away their sister's neck and nudged their bodies slightly apart.

Both Margaret and Eleanor lay on their backs as they were breathing heavily. Seras made the fangs puncture marks vanished from their necks.

Eleanor puffed out, "God, I hate you, Marge."

Margaret responded between heavy breaths, "And I hate you, too, Ellie."

"At least you two are now talking," remarked Seras with a note of hope.

Two looks of annoyed disbelief were turned on Seras. Slowly and guardedly, both Margaret and Eleanor stood up.

Seras became serious again. "I will consider that any type of blood drinking or any of that wrestling holding stuff you two were doing is a form of fighting. You two can only fight at the soccer field. Got that?"

Lady Margaret shook her head while saying, "We can't fight there."

"And why not," asked Seras.

Before Margaret could explain, Eleanor spoke up, "Because we are ladies. Nobles don't brawl like the common people do. It's unseemly."

Margaret then changed the subject, "Seras, thank you for bring my dear husband back. I owe you for that."

"Your husband? Your husband," were questions snapped out by Eleanor, "What makes you think that he is your husband? I'm the one who is married to him!"

"I was married to him, too," angrily replied Margaret, "Beside, I believe that you killing my poor dear Irving counts as you divorcing him."

"The stupid mind controls and your unbearable whining drove me to it. I had grieved for my Irving inside a body that I didn't really control anymore." Then Eleanor said with a false niceness, "But, dear sister, we both know that the so-called nice and sweet version of you was also programmed. You are neither nice nor sweet."

Seras interrupted to ask, "Where will Lord Fogg be staying?"

Both ladies snapped at Seras in unison, "Here!"

Seras puzzled, "And then, will both of you ladies will be staying here?"

Identical words snapped out from the ladies, "NO! I'm staying! She is leaving!"

Both ladies stepped up in front of each other and glared. They were so close that their noses almost touched.

"Well… ok… I'll put Lord Fogg's bedroom in the central room on floor three. Margaret will get the northern room of the two bedrooms across the hallway from him and Eleanor will get the southern one. I'll put the last batch of clothes you two owned in those rooms… I just released all the doors in this place, so Irving will be coming down… And Margaret's servants will be arriving. Margaret, don't let your servant make problems for your sister, and Eleanor, if you get followers, you'll do the same… I'm out of here."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Seras consciousness faded back into the real world. She was standing, in her human form, outside of the main gates of the old Hellsing mansion.

"_Well, I'm glad that I've escaped the Fogg marriage mess. Searching for the Five Roses will be easy when… compared… to that,"_ thought Seras, _"Hey, Baldrick, when I had left you, my body was a cloud of ravens. Did you turn my body back into me?"_

The raven spirit chuckled a bit and was gone back to within her mind.

As Seras traveled toward the main entry to the old place, she could see that not only were the main doors were damaged as she expected, but a mangled bookcase was sitting in front of the doorway. She went around it and into the main lobby of the building. Books were scattered all over the floor and on the stairs leading up.

Seras' eyes scanned the area and she has a feeling of being watched.

"_Could the ghosts of Baobhan Sith or that bastard Jan Valentine be watching me?"_ she thought, _"Observing me? Preparing to attack me?"_

"You!" Seras heard female voice said.

Seras' eyes swung to the right side of the vast lobby only to see the ghostly figure of a long blond haired woman in military camouflage. She wasn't Baobhan Sith, but Seras seem to remember seeing her before. Then Seras noticed the ghost's vampiric teeth.

The ghost was all prepared to charge when Seras asked, "Yes? Do I know you from somewhere?"

The ghost looked shocked and then angrily explained, "It was a Hellsing mutt that killed me, but it was you who has murdered my beloved lord and master. You had killed off my darling werewolves. Do you know who I am now?"

Seras shook her head while she said, "No. Can you give me another clue?"

Seras studied the spirit only to see that the spirit still had the enemy's hidden commands enforce upon her. And she also had a small bag of spirits near her. Seras still couldn't figure out who this person was.

The ghost ranted, "Clue?!? Clue?!? One of our killers needs a clue from her victims?"

The ghost started to march back and forth in front of Seras. She muttered, "I've been killed and they don't even remember me? Well, creature, I'm Susan, and the name of my dearest, kindest, more intelligent, and brave master was Larry."

Suddenly, it dawn on Seras who this was. "You're part of the raiding party that Larry was leading. Tim the werewolf blew a hole through you and you had died, right?"

"Yes," said Susan, "I'm so glad that someone remembers me. Thanks, and now you are going to die."

With a wave of her hand, Seras dissolved the commands and the spirits holding bag attached to Susan. Seras grinned with satisfaction for this was the first time she had done this to someone outside of her mind.

Five spirits floated free and almost immediately they streaked away. Four streaked upwards leaving golden trails while the fifth plunged downward leaving a belief tail of red.

Something started to pull Susan in the downward direction when she lunged at Seras.

"Damn you creature," yelled Susan as she executed a full body tackle of Seras. But Seras didn't fall down, in fact she didn't even move. Susan had fell into Seras body and ended landing on her behind on a street within Seras' mind.

"Ouch, that hurts," She said as rubbed her bottom. Then she noticed a male Westminster cyborg about three meters away. She stood up and prepared to fight.

The cyborg shook his head and said, "You can't attack anyone here. You can only do that at the soccer field."

Susan asked, "What?" in confusion.

"That's right. It's one of Seras' rules. Hey, you're a newbies here, aren't you?"

Susan studied the cyborg a bit before she had noticed that other people were walking the streets. Most of them were humans with a few werewolves and cyborgs thrown into the mixed.

"Where is here," she asked.

The cyborg sighed and explained, "All of Seras' victims and the victims of vampires she eats end up here. She make this town to keep us spirits from being bored."

"Then that means," contemplated Susan, "that my lord and master Larry is here. Thank you very much."

Then Susan ran into the city calling out for Larry.

--------------------------------------------------

Seras stood with her eyes wide open. She mumbled, "That was different. Crazy girl went and disappeared into me. Well, I guess I'll have to get her an apartment. I wonder, did four of the woman's released spirits go to heaven and one went to hell?"

Seras looked up the stairs and consider looking for the other two guests in this house: Baobhan Sith and Jan Valentine.

Seras' werewolf spirit Vince whispered, _"No, we must hurry to save my tribe. Please hurry, girl."_

Seras looked slightly disappointed and then she took the stair going down. She walked through the basement's common area and down a hallway with two door and that then dead ends. She could feel slightly the unpleasant feeling of a large cache of blessed ammo. It was the first time she had noticed this reaction.

She merged into the wall at the hall's end and came into Walter's old work area.

She immediately found the long box that contained her Halconnen cannon and tried to shove it into her shadow. She worked at it for five minutes, but she couldn't get the last half-meter of the box into her shadow. Instead, she shoved boxes that contained Alucard's Casull and Jackal into her shadow space along with ammunition and her sniper rifle. She picked two revolvers; one was modified to fire a rifle's 30-06 rounds and the other fired four massive fat slugs that Seras had no idea what they did. She made sure that she had ammunition for both.

Seras lifted the Halconnen's box and put it on her shoulder. She remarked, "I can't fly back while I'm carrying this monster… But at least now it matches my coat's color."

--------------------------------------------------

Pallas was on the second floor of the Hellsing Security Agency's central headquarters. In another words: She was on the second floor's walkway that looped pass all the old mall second floor's former stores. She watched for anything suspicious that the Hellsings might be doing. Out of one of the larger and more fortified storefront came old Integra and a red headed woman in a Hellsing uniform. The red head quickly backed away from the old Hellsing, waved while giving a sickeningly sweet smile, and turned to go.

Pallas watched Integra shaking her head with suspicious look. As the red head traveled away, Pallas decided to follow her to see what the Hellsings were up to. The woman started to run and then changed into a red furred werewolf.

"_That's Christine,"_ Pallas thought, _"Damn it. It's hard enough to follow her as a running human without me being noticed, but with the speed of a running werewolf, things become a little more difficult."_

Pallas quickly lost sight of Christine, but she guess that the werewolf was heading out of the front of the complex. She quickly went down a guarded set of stairs and jogged through the first floor of the complex, came out of the front of the old mall and into the last night.

There were a few Hellsing guards standing around, grouped in ones and twos. Pallas was pretty sure that a few of them were holographic projections: illusionary guards.

Standing not far away and near a street lamp, a large man with red coat and hat stood with his back towards her.

"_That's Alucard,"_ thought Pallas.

Before she could sneak away, Alucard turned his head and looked straight at her. Pallas froze and he smiled.

"Come over here," he said, "and enjoy the night with me, barehanded girl."

Seeing that there was no way of stealthily retreating, she wandered over to stand next to the vampire. Alucard was looking up into the sky.

Pallas finally asked, "Why did you call me barehanded girl?"

"You had attacked werewolves barehanded," he replied. "I have never a human so full of life, so full of battle, that the human would assault a werewolf in unarmed combat and survived. You are a marvelous human, girl… Are the stars grand tonight? Are they grand enough to watch us go hunting werewolves?"

"Maybe," answered Pallas and then she asked, "Have the Hellsings given you orders to do so?"

Alucard turned his head to glaze down upon her and his fangs showed in his smile.

"I have my orders," he said, ""Do you wish to accompany us on a small jaunt and have a minor skirmish with the wolves? It should be fun."

"I don't know if I should," said Pallas as she started to back away from Alucard.

"The hunt also includes something that some of you humans would enjoy doing," added Alucard, "It will also be a rescue mission."

Pallas perked up. "Killing werewolves and a rescue, too! I love it," she said, "Count me in as part of this mission."

-----------------------------------------------

Christine was heading into the parking garage. She had earlier spotted Alucard and hope to get him to ride in a vehicle with her to the Five Roses' lands. Christine needed to travel there to find her blood enemy Sandy and decide: To end that bitch's life, or to save her for her sister's June's sake.

First she needed a vehicle.

----------------------------------------------------

The best tracker and hunter of the Tribe of the First Cub, Logan, was snooping around the Hellsing vehicles in his human form. This spying jig was something new to him. He was checking out what types of vehicles that the Hellsings has.

It was a complex situation that he was now in. When the Hellsing vampire Seras had rescued the nephew of his tribe's leader, it was determined that friendly contact should made with the humans and with the Hellsings. Battles with various human, werewolf, and vampire groups had weakened his tribe. So if peace can be made with the Hellsings and then with Westminster, then some of the pressure will be taken off of his people. It was still unknown if the Hellsings will become allies or enemies, but the reviving of their second vampire made the prospects look grim.

Logan was now checking on Hellsing's military capabilities.

His ears hear the sounds of the approach of two male voices talking. Since the Hellsings has werewolves that could track his scent and also has cyborgs with infrared vision, Logan decided to walk boldly out into the open like he owned the place.

Two individuals in Hellsing uniforms immediately spotted him.

One was a lousy cyborg who had a mechanical right hand. Other than that, he looked like a perfectly normal squared jaw man with military cut dark hair. His nametag showed his name was Bob.

The other person's clothes looked elastic, which was common for Hellsing werewolf's uniforms. For his human form, the guy was huge, standing as tall as a full-grown werewolf, at just over two meters tall. He was barrel chest monster and Logan would hate to see how big this guy got in his werewolf form. Harry was the name on his tag.

Both of the Hellsing guards carried unlit cigars between their teeth.

Harry snapped, "Who are you and what's your business here?"

"I'm Logan, a tracker of the Tribe of the First Cub," responded Logan. "I thought I would stroll about this place since Mr. Hellsing gave me permission to walk around. Am I in a place that I shouldn't be, sirs?"

Bob remarked, "Smooth talking guy, isn't he, wolfie?"

Harry responded, "Mighty suspicious character we have here, tin man."

"Sirs," said Logan calmly, "I'd meant no harm. I'll leave this vehicle holding place right now and I promise that I will not return."

Harry frowned and said, "I think that we should escort this fine fellow of the First Cub to a really fine holding cell and let the officers figure out what to do with him.

"This is no reason to do that," said Logan as he started to back away.

"Yes, there is," said Bob as both Harry and him started to advance.

As Logan was starting to break and run, Christine's werewolf voice called out, **"Mr. Logan! Harry!** BoBBie! **Hello!"**

Bob stopped and remarked, "Only one werewolf would try to said my name in human talk and that would be Christine. Come over here, girl. Harry and I caught a fellow sneaking around. And change so I can understand you."

Christine ran up as she morphed to her human shape.

"You can't catch him, guys. He'd helped Mr. Hellsing in Westminster. He's one of the good guys," said Christine. "Beside, I need a lorry for a rescue mission. Both the vampires are going on the mission and I going to be there, too."

"What mission," asked Harry.

"Well… it's…" started Christine and then she blurted out, "We're going to bring the Five Roses back."

Bob scratches the back of his head and asked, "Does Mr. Hellsing knows about this?"

"Well," stalled Christine, "I… He… Integra…"

"In another words: No," said Harry.

"Actually both the vampires are under orders to perform this job and now Integra is starting up a military side to Hellsing. Both of you, Harry and Bobbie, will probably be a part of those new units."

Harry signed and asked, "When do we go?"

Christine happily responded, "Right now. Mr. Logan, would you like to come with us?"

Logan asked, "Won't we need a blood supply to feed these vampires?"

"Were we are going, finding blood will be the smallest of our concerns," responded Christine.

-------------------------------------------------------

Seras came running into to the front of the Hellsing compound carrying the Halconnen in its box. She was slightly annoyed for being shot at eight different times by Hellsing guards before one of them got the bright idea of radioing that she was coming.

In front of the compound, there was a lorry parked with Alucard leaning against its side.

"Welcome back, Seras of my family," said Alucard. "Now it's time for a little fun."


	35. Chap 35: At the Five Roses' Village

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Seras drove the lorry that Christine had originally acquired. She was picking out a route through the darkness to the area north east of the Docklands.

Sitting next to Seras, and currently in her werewolf form, Christine stewed. She was still miffed that she wasn't the one behind the steering wheel.

Seras had to restrain herself from laughing at the pouting wolf.

Beyond Christine, Alucard sat next to the passenger window and gazed at the passing scenery.

"Master," Seras finally said, "I don't see why I have to carry your ammo. Can't you carry you own?"

Alucard leaned forward so that he could look around Christine to see Seras' face.

"Because, my child, I don't wish to carry it," answered Alucard.

"Master," said Seras sourly.

Christine's eyes kept shifting back and forth to watch both the vampires.

"Seras, It gives me an exquisite thrill to have my pistols empty themselves in the midst of battle. The change of my foes' expression from fear to glee, only to dissolve into despair as I crush them."

Christine looked slightly ill as Seras said in exasperation, "That's sick, Master."

Christine growled, **"I've seen some werewolves who would play with their prey like that."**

A chuckle come form Alucard's lips. "It's not the fear that I desire to see in my foes' eyes, but the brief hope that they might be able to end my existence. It's at that point that they are truly alive."

"I still think it's sick, Master," reiterated Seras.

Alucard smirked. "In a few more short decades of un-life," said Alucard, "you, my child, may appreciate my outlook."

--------------------------------------------------------

In the covered back of the lorry, the Hellsing werewolf and his fellow cyborg guard, Bob, sat next to the tailgate. Each of the two has a foul smelling smoking cigar clenched between his teeth. Along with the two smokers, there were two others: Pallas, sat next to Harry and Logan, the foreign werewolf and tracker, was seated next to the cyborg.

Lying at their sat was a long wooden box that kept drawing the attention of the four to it. The word 'Halconnen' was inked on the box.

Pallas was not happy sitting next to one of the Hellsing's furry monsters and she not too thrilled about being directly across the aisle from a hairy dog-boy from another feral tribe. The smoke from the two cigars didn't help her temperament, either.

She finally asked, "What's in the box? Some explosives? Rifles? Ammo?"

Harry growled, **"How to the hell do you expect me to know?"**

Bob immediately pretended to translate, "He said it's the vampires' secret stash of weapons."

Logan snorted in amusement and then sneezed because of the cigar smoke. Pallas didn't appreciate being sneezed at, whether it was accidental or not.

Bob asked, "Should we take a peek at what's inside?"

"Well," said Pallas, "we're going to see what's in the box shortly, so the vampires shouldn't mind us taking a look."

"**We should be careful and not tell the vampire about what we are doing,"** warned Harry.

Bob translated, "Harry said to hurry up and open the damn thing."

Pallas reached over and released the box's latch. She started to lift the box's hinged lid and the three male quickly added their strength to the task.

What they saw stilled their breaths briefly. They had never seen such a massive rifle as the Halconnen. This 30mm gunmetal colored cannon awed everyone.

Pallas said weakly, "The recoil of that monster will kill a normal person."

Harry's cigar fell out of his mouth. **"I want one,"** he whispered.

Logan added, **"Maybe the vampires will let us take this little baby out to the firing range."**

Bob smirked. "Looked like the perfect weapon for a cyborg like me."

"Good thing the vampiress hasn't brought any ammo for the thing," remarked Pallas, "One of you guys might shoot yourself with this toy. Ha, this is the first time I've seen two werewolves drooling over something that wasn't female. I don't think that the vampiress will appreciate your saliva on her gun."

"Do you think that old man Hellsing will get us some of these beauties," asked Bob.

Harry frowned, sighed, and then shifted to his human form. "Even though it's three o'clock in the morning," said Harry, "I'm going to leave a message for Mr. Hellsing to inform him what we are doing. He probably won't be pleased when he wakes up, so I may have to use some of my vacation time for this little trip. Everyone, make sure that the lorry doesn't get damaged or the repair bill will be coming out of our paychecks."

Harry pulled out his cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------

On a secure network channel:

"Lord Wescott! Lord Wescott! There is news that may affect the experiments at the Tower of London."

Lord Wescott, ruler of Southwark, replied, _"What is it, Major Hunter? This has better be important."_

"Oh Great Lord, most knowledgeable ruler of us all, who's great-" 

"Enough, Hunter," snapped Wescott, _"Some groveling is fine, but you grovel too much. Give me your report."_

"Lord of Southwark, the Hellsings are sending an investigation team to the Tribe of Five Roses' village."

"Then send out a team and destroy them. Why do you bother me with such small details?"

"Oh Great Lord, the Hellsing vampire is with them. Our standard assault teams have failed in a fight against her and we even lost Lady Fogg in the last skirmish. Now the Hellsings have a second vampire under their control."

"… The Hellsing vampires must be dealt with, major."

A female voice broke into a conversation_. "Dears, your normal chipped followers are just feeding the Hellsing beast. You will need someone more powerful. Either get a real vampire, one of your angelic-demonic enhanced followers, or just summon a minor demon and send it after the Hellsing agent."_

"_Countess Bathory, you're not invited to this conversation and you'll remove yourself from this network link, servant,"_ demanded Southwark.

"_Servant, my dear? I'm a servant to those on the mainland, not to you, my sweet Lord Wescott,"_ teased the Countess, _"The only reason I'm here is that is that my masters didn't appreciate my methods of dining and refreshing myself. They're so picky." _

"_I swear that I should had never install chips into you, Elizabeth. You were already undead,"_ groused Wescott.

"You sound so cute when you frustrated, darling. I must leave for a bit. I'm having a few girls drained for my beauty bath."

Major Hunter finally spoke up, _"Countess, there is no reason that a bath of blood would enhance your beauty. It's just a waste of good blood."_

"I never waste the blood, underling. Bye for now, dears."

The Countess faded from the network.

"_What now, my glorious lord,"_ asked Major Hunter.

"The Tower of London has just received a new shipment of werewolves and humans that they had stolen from us. They were being shipped here, but Perrin, the ruler of the Tower, had diverted the shipment to his place with raiders dressed as Hellsing agents."

"_But Sir, we should squash this rebellious bastard,"_ said Hunter.

"_No, major, we won't. Perrin does his best work when he believes that he is working to cause my downfall,"_ explained Lord Wescott, _"His experiments work best when he believes that he isn't being supervised, so I've been very secretive in my control of him. In fact, I had arranged the entire raiding of my shipment by Perrin. His next experiment will need a large volume of blood and I'm interested in seeing his results. I will be sending a command to Perrin to summon up a minor demon to eliminate the Hellsing vampire and he will unknowingly obey me."_

----------------------------------------

Within the walls of the fortress called the Tower of London, unconscious bodies were being hauled to a central location. The Tower consisted of an outer surrounding wall that went around the complex with stone towers placed in intervals as part of the wall. Another inner wall sat just inside of that and it surround an inner courtyard with buildings, open lawns, paved areas, and the rubble from the fallen White Tower. The bodies of Tribe of Five Roses werewolves and their human servants were being hauled to a green lawn. Tables were also being set up there and hyperemic needles, rubber tubing, and plastic buckets were stacked next to the tables.

Lord Perrin and his two servants, Ladies Lesley and Caitlin, strode through the area.

The slim Perrin wore a dark suit and, of course, his short blond hair was combed expertly. His fangs were pearly white and his blue eyes extruded confident as he surveyed the work being done.

The blond Lady Caitlin was blue wearing a dress of her favorite color, blue, while Lady Lesley dress was green, which went well with her long red hair.

Both ladies did not exchange any insults, insinuations or 'accidental' tripping of the other. Perrin has warned that tonight, he wouldn't tolerate such activities. He needed no distractions for tonight.

Perrin remarked, "Lady Caitlin, dear, your capture of the Five Roses blokes went very well. It has exceeded my expectations."

Caitlin positively glowed as she blushed from Perrin's attention. Lesley's face soured.

Caitlin immediately stepped up to Perrin's left side and wrapped her hands around his arm. "Anything for you, My Love," whispered Caitlin before she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Lady Lesley hissed in anger.

Perrin smiled at Caitlin and Caitlin's eyes tried to lock his eyes at a seductive gaze that was more mind control that a natural look.

Perrin broke the gaze and said to Lady Lesley, "Lady Lesley, I see that you are prepared to drain the victims. Your people are almost done setting up. Very well done."

Lesley immediately stepped up to Perrin's right side and latched onto his free arm. She brushed her lips against his right cheek before kissing it. "My true love Perrin, the blood will be delivered to your lab before you need it and I'll be in you room before the morning."

It was Caitlin turned to growl.

Again, Perrin experienced the same type of mind controlling seduction, but this time it came from Lesley.

Perrin shook off Lesley's influence. Then Lesley and Caitlin exchanged death stares.

Perrin frowned as he listened to a message that came to him over the network. "My beautiful darling ladies," he said, "I just learned that the Hellsings are investigating the old Five Roses' village. I can't afford to have them interfering with my summoning of a male angel. For me to create power sources for male vampires and werewolves, I need to combine the male demon I already have with a male angel. Then I can compete with Europe to make power sources for our males and females minions."

Immediately Lesley volunteered, "I will leave and slay the Hellsing creature. Dear Caitlin is tired from her little trip of capturing of the Five Roses."

"No," cut in Caitlin, "I'll do it. You, my dearest Lesley, are busy with the gathering of the blood. I'll perform this minor task for my lover."

"Ladies, no fighting," Perrin said, "I think… Hey, I've just thought of an idea. I'll summon a minor demon to take care of Hellsing."

He quickly looped an arm around each lady's waist and said, "Let's go and begin the summoning, ladies."

-----------------------------------------------

The Hellsing lorry came to a stop before a blockage of rusted out vehicles. The old wrecks were placed to inhibit vehicle traffic, but had gaps wide enough between them to allow foot traffic.

Seras climbed out driver's seat and stood on the solid ground.

"This is as far as we can drive," announced Seras, "The Tribe of Five Roses had blocked all roads so vehicles can't go any further."

Then her nose twitched, as she smelled something unpleasant. Then Alucard slowly exited the vehicle as Harry, Pallas, Logan, and Bob poured out of the rear of the vehicle. Christine scooted out via the driver's door.

Harry quickly announced, **"Since I'm the senior Hellsing officer here, I'll get to use the Halconnen rifle in the back of the lorry."**

The cyborg Bob pretended to translate, "Old Sergeant Harry suggested that I will carry the large heavy piece of personal artillery. You needn't worry about carrying such a heavy thing, little vampire lady."

"That is not what Harry said," stated Seras, "and who are you again?"

"I'm Master Sergeant Robert Martin, known as Sergeant Bob to newbies like you, girl," said Bob.

Alucard chuckled which caused Seras to frown.

"Well, Master Sergeant Bob Martin, I'm Senior Officer Seras Victoria. I've been a Senior Officer sixty years ago and Mr. Hellsing has acknowledged my rank since I had been woken up. I am an officer of senior rank to you and, no, you can't carry MY weapon. Do you understand me, Serge?"

Bob chewed on the end of his cigar for a bit before he grinned. "Maybe later, can I shoot with it at the firing range?"

Seras paused for a bit before she said, "Maybe yes. Maybe earlier if the situation calls for it."

Pallas spoke up, "I don't want interrupt this bonding over a hunk of metal, but we got some people to rescue. Let's hurry up, vamps, wolves, and tin-man."

Seras quickly agreed, "Pallas is right. We got to find out what had happened to the Five Roses and their human dependents."

"WHAT?," snapped Pallas. "No one told me that this was a rescue mission for some werewolves. I thought we were rescuing real people. You know: humans."

Christine gave a disgusted growl in response to Pallas' comment.

"Well, there are some normal people within the werewolf tribe," explained Seras.

A suspicious Pallas asked, "How do you know?"

"Ahhh…", delayed a nervous Seras before she meekly said, "One of my former meals was a member of this tribe and he told me."

Pallas paused for a bit because she was unable for think of anything to say. Finally she said, "Girl, you're getting creepier everyday that I spend with you."

Alucard laughed out loud. "Barehanded girl," Alucard said to Pallas, "Seras will become even more 'creepier' as she adjusts to her un-life. Seras will experience the real meaning of life and death, of the vicious predictor and the noble prey."

Christine changed to her human form. "Let us begin our search now," she said, "All of this life and death stuff hurts my head."

Christine quickly reverted back to her werewolf shape.

Logan growled out, **"I'll lead the search."**

Without waiting for anyone to nay-say him, Logan weaved his way through the blockage of rusted out vehicles. He kept himself low to use the old hulks for cover against any possible enemy fire.

"Mr. Logan said…" Seras started to explain what Logan had said before she noticed that everyone was already moving on his or her own. The Hellsing pair of the werewolf Harry and the cyborg Bob carefully advanced through the blockage with Christine following. Seras couldn't see Pallas anywhere and Alucard just strolled forward without any concern.

Seras sighed and walked to the rear of the lorry to retrieve her Halconnen.

---------------------------------------------

Seras took up a position on the flat roof of a four story tall building. She watched for any signs of conflict as the others searched the surrounding streets except for Christine who was checking the buildings for any possible survivors of this raided village.

Seras sniffed the air and was rewarded with the smell of pepper that filled the air all around the village. The raiders had left the fragrant scent to foul the noses of any creature that track by smell.

Alucard was on the ground below her and he was wearing a bored little smile. He had found some stair on which he sat. He was looking around with only mild interest.

Seras thought, _"Why isn't Master grinning like a maniac? He always grins when there is either danger or someone to torment."_

Seras stepped off of the roof with the Halconnen resting on her shoulder and plunged four stories to the ground. There was a dull smack as her heels hit the dirt and leave covered sidewalk. She walk to the Alucard's side and asked, "There is no danger here, is there, Master?"

"Seras, stop pretending to human," mocked Alucard. "You could have easily speak to me without using words and without coming to my physical presence. You have done it before."

Seras reiterated, "Master, there is no opponents around here. Am I right?"

"You are correct, Police Girl," replied Alucard, "But one can always hope for a change of this boring state of calm."

-----------------------------------------------------

Within the inner walls of the Tower of London, there sat the Royal Chapel of St. Peter ad Vincula. It was a medium size stone chapel that was positioned near the old Waterloo Barrack and the not far from the Site of the Block where some of the Tower's executions had occurred.

Within the chapel, the pews removed long ago but a dust cover cross was still mounted on the wall behind the podium. On the main floor, a pentagram was painted in blood with various symbols written in red in the spaces between the points of the central star. At two of the points were two bodies, one male human and one female werewolf. Another one he five points had a chalice of blood and another had a bowl with a heart in it.

Lord Perrin walked around the marking on the floor followed by his two servants: Ladies Caitlin and Lesley. He reached into his vest's pocket and pulled out a long broken fang that was yellowed with age. Where Perrin's fingers had contacted the ancient tooth, his skin softly sizzled and bubbled.

Perrin bit his own lower lip and splat his blood upon the tooth. Perrin carefully placed it on the last open point of the pentagram, and then he backed away.

Lesley asked, "After you summon the demon, will you be able to control the beast?"

"It's just a minor demon that any of us three can destroy," assured Perrin. "I've controlled more powerful ones before. The two, that were summoned to create dear Caitlin and your powers, are a much more powerful. The Hellsing creature is going to have a surprise when she meet my little demon."

Lady Caitlin chuckled. "Foolish Lesley," taunted Caitlin, "You doubted the ability of my beloved Perrin. Maybe you should leave now."

"You!" snapped Lesley.

"Quiet," commanded Perrin, "Don't disturb me while I'm summon the demon."

Both the ladies quieted down as Perrin started to chant.

---------------------------------------------------------

Logan was in his giant wolf form, not his werewolf shape, and he trotted toward a group that contained Seras, Alucard, Harry the Hellsing werewolf and the cyborg Bob.

The stretchable clothing that Logan wore wasn't meant for this form and it stained to keep from ripping apart.

Logan changed to his brown hair human self and announced, "I've tracked where the Five Roses blokes were taken to. They were hauled off to the underground tube station. There were also some recent tracks of someone watching this place, but they took off before we got here."

Pallas said from behind Seras, "I agree, wolf-boy."

Seras spun around. "Were did you come from," she demanded.

Pallas just shrugged and said, "I just walked up. Couldn't your superior vampire's ears hear me walking up?"

As Seras paused to figure out a response, Alucard mused, "Humans can be so fascinating. Have you figured something else out, child?"

Pallas frowned before she answered, "They knew that we were coming. Either they spotted us before we got here or someone at Hellsing ratted on us."

"No one at Hellsing would had informed the enemy," said Bob tensely, "They are all good people, lady."

There is the sound of someone walking that caught everyone attention. The Hellsing werewolf Christine came up the street carrying an unconscious elderly male human.

Pallas immediately demanded, "What have you done to him?"

Christine kept quiet as she walked up to the group and carefully laid the old man in the ground.

She reverted to her human self and said with some anger, "Your anti-werewolf attitude is getting tiring, Pallas. This old man been gassed. There is still some of the knockout gas in the air inside the buildings. It had made me a little woozy when I was in there."

Alucard slight smile quickly change to that of puzzlement. Then he started to grin madly.

"Oh, bugger," said Seras, "Master, do you sense something?"

"Shut your eyes, Seras, and tell me what you feel," said Alucard.

Even before Seras could close her eyes, she said, "I feel something horrible. Something full of hate and anger is coming closer."

"You must all hide," said Seras with a panicked voice to the people around her, "Leave now!"

Christine immediately changed back to her werewolf form and picked up the unconscious man. Anything that can cause that monster Seras to feel fear was something that Christine did not want meet.

Bob said, "Girl, we're not leaving. We-"

Alucard interrupted, "It's coming. Prepare yourself, Seras. This will be fun."

Seras kneeled down and placed the Halconnen on the ground. She quickly pulled two ammo boxes out of her shadow. She spotted Harry and Bob watching, so she point at one ammo box and said, "This one is explosive shells and the other is depleted uranium."

She quickly cracked open the Halconnen and inserted an explosive round. Then she aimed the massive gun up the road toward where Alucard was facing.

Alucard pulled out his two pistols: the Casull and the Jackal. "Hurry," he whispered.

Bob took up a position behind a rusted out car with his rifle aimed over of the old vehicle. A wire ran from the stock of the gun and connected to the back of his neck.

Harry stood next to Bob and had a highly modified 45-magnum pistol that was fitted to his werewolf sized hand. A silvered short sword was in his belt sheath.

Pallas had once again stealthy vanished from sight.

Logan was unarmed, so Seras tossed him a pistol from one of her collection. It was a strange revolver whose cylinder had four ridiculously immense rounds. Seras didn't know what those shells were made of. The gun looked small in his paws.

Bob's rifle fired once at something in the distant. Seras turned her attention back to the roadway. Whatever was it is, it was coming from the direction of underground tube station.

Bob's rifle started to fire continuously at a target that his telescopic vision could make out. Then Seras could make out the motion of something approaching quickly. As Seras eyes focused on it, she could make out that it was a scythe, spinning horizontally, with a flaming blade.

As Seras overcame her surprise, the scythe stuck the vehicle that Bob and Harry were behind. The rotating scythe cut through the rusted hulk faster than a hot knife going through butter. It cut its way out the other side of the car and went through Bob's waist. The top half of Bob flew up into the air as the rest of his body fell to the ground. The scythe nicked Harry's hip and caused blood to fly.

The scythe continued it flight by swerving up into the sky and then it flew back to where it came from.

"An interesting toy," remarked Alucard.

Harry howled, **"Bob! Bob! Christine, get over here and save the tin-man's brain case!"**

Seras could now make out the carrier of the deadly scythe. What she saw was something she couldn't believe. It was a skeleton and it was a tall one. Its eyes sockets were dark and it could be imagined the demon's teeth were held in a grin. The skeleton's size dwarfed the hulks of old vehicles near it. Seras guessed that the thing was three to three and a half meters tall (10 to 11 feet).

Seras fired the Halconnen at the thing and the gun gave off a deafening roar. Seras didn't look for the results as she started to reload the Halconnen with a depleted uranium shell.

The shell that she had fired at the skeleton demon flew true at its target. The demon held the scythe in its two hands and raised it above its skull. With lightning quick reactions, it swung at the incoming shell and sliced into the round. The shell detonated as the flaming scythe cut into it.

Seras closed the breach of the Halconnen and aim back toward the demon. All she could see was the smoke from the explosion. Then she saw the spinning scythe flying straight at her.

Seras aimed the Halconnen as Alucard fired his guns: the Casull at the scythe and the Jackal at the skeleton. The Casull's exploding rounding caused the scythe path to change, but it immediately corrected its flight back to target Seras.

Seras fired her weapon and the ultra heavy and hard depleted uranium round struck the blade of the scythe. The scythe path changed drastically and slowed, and then once again it directed itself at Seras.

Suddenly a cloud of black raven feathers swirled around Seras and hid her from view. The scythe sliced through the feathers and went out the other side. The weapon began its return trip to its owner.

The cloud of feathers dissipated, but the neither Seras nor the Halconnen was there. Only the ammo boxes sat there.

Seras was surprised. She was fifteen meters in the air and climbing. Something was tugging on her back, lifting her higher. She tried to look behind herself and what she saw was two extremely large black feathery wings attached to her back.

Baldrick, the raven spirit within Seras, whispered, _"You seem to be in a spot of trouble."_

Seras whispered back, _"Thanks Baldrick."_

Harry had watched Seras vanish in a cloud of feathers and the flight of the scythe.

For Seras' voiced called downed from the sky, "Everyone leave here now. Only my master and I will be staying here. I don't want to loose anyone else."

Christine reached the upper half of the cyborg called Bob and quickly carried him away. Logan snuck forward, weaving between the old vehicles and trees.

As Seras landed on the ground and her wings vanished, Alucard voice whispered in her mind, _"Give me reloads for my pistols, Seras."_

Seras muttered, "Master should carry his own reloads."

"What, Seras," asked Alucard.

"Nothing, Master."

The skeleton demon caught its scythe. Even though the blade was covered with flames, a crack could be seen in the blade's metal that was caused by the Halconnen's uranium shell. Seras could almost imagine a look of disgust on demon's face.

A sinister voice whispered into the minds of everyone there, _"A mere hour long easy death is no longer an option for you, female vampire. You have earned my wrath and your eternal damnation."_

The skeleton's bony body was damaged. Some of Alucard's earlier shots had cracked and shattered bones, but those wounds were regenerating. The only mark that was left on the monster was gray smoking patches on the skeleton where Alucard's blessed round had hit.

Seras tossed to Alucard a spare clip for his Jackal.

"I think not, small fry," said an amused Alucard, "Your battle is not with my child, but with me. I look for forward to an enjoyable little struggle before I feed your bones to my own demon hound."

Seras completed reloading the Halconnen with another heavy uranium shell.

"_My apologies to you, undead maggot,"_ replied the demon, _"But those fools at that putrid Chapel of St. Peter ad Vincula had made my mission one of destroying the female vampire. Please be patient, worm, and I'll arrange your trip to Hell in due time."_

The demon threw his scythe at Alucard and then charged at Seras.

Alucard held his hands away from his body as he said the words, "Releasing control art restriction system-"

The scythe severed Alucard at his waist. Still the grin did not vanish from his lips. In fact, he looked even more amused. The scythe flew past Alucard and made a u-turn to fly again at the vampire.

Seras aimed her weapon at the charging demon. Every stride that the demon advanced, the more Seras noticed how much the giant skeleton towered over her.

As she started to squeeze on the Halconnen's trigger, a gun fired from the area to the demon's left. It was Logan who had fired that shot. He was hiding next some bushes and the gun he fired was the one with the four massive slugs that Seras had given him. Seras didn't know what type of shells they were.

The strange bullet didn't spin like a normal round, but four tiny fins popped out of the back of the slug. It flew straight and impacted into the side of the demon's skull. It left its fins behind as it blew two holes as it entered and then exited the demon. The slug went two meters passed the demon and exploded. The area was covered with a spray of tiny blessed needles.

The demon howled mentally as more of its bones sizzled with holy damage. Then it turned its attention to Logan.

Seras fired the Halconnen. She didn't aim at the skull, where damage didn't seem to have much effect, but at its upper spine.

The uranium round shattered the spine and the skeleton exploded into tiny shards of bone.

Alucard voice announced as he floated off of the ground, "to level three…level two… Situation A-"

The scythe hit Alucard again and his head bounced away.

Seras turned her attention toward her master, and reached for another heavy round for her Halconnen. Bits of bone flew up around Seras and formed a circling cloud around her.

Seras could feel an overwhelming evil presence around her as the bones started to assemble around her. Her arms were pulled to her side as the ribcage of the giant demon formed around her. Her weapon was pinned to her side and it was useless. Above her head the skull reformed along with the rest of the spine and the pelvic bone. Seras' legs hung free below the ribcage.

Leaping in from the side, Pallas swung her demonic blade at the creature. She had briefly thought of not only striking the demon but also 'accidentally' hitting Seras, but she decided that bring down a demon would require all of their efforts.

The demonic blade struck the demonic skull and… bounced off with no effect.

Alucard continued his chant, "releasing level one. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold release until target is silenced."

As the demon's legs started to reform, its scythe flew again at Alucard again. The flaming blade spilt his head in two, but its flight was stop as one of Alucard's white-gloved hands grabbed the scythe's handle. From the remains of Alucard's head, darkness poured out and within that darkness, eyes opened. The shape of Alucard's hellhound protruded from that darkness. The rest of his body also dissolved.

Seras was in pain. With her chest, arms, and abdomen trapped within the demon's ribcage, she was felt her body was being burned from deep under her skin.

She released her four spirit wolves and they started to gnaw on the demon's ribs. Seras was surprised when the thirty-two werewolves spirits of Lady Fogg's followers joined the battle.

From Pallas' viewpoint, Seras's body dissolved into dark blob of covered with wolves' heads. The skeleton pointed its right hand at its scythe and the weapon leapt back to its hand, but Alucard hadn't released his grip on the weapon's handle. Part of the blob that was Alucard was pull to the demon and Alucard's dark substance flowed to not only cover part of the scythe's handle, but also covered part of the skeleton's arm. Most of Alucard started to oozed toward the demon and along the tentacles that connected him to the scythe. Alucard's demonic dog bit down on the skeleton's elbow.

The skeleton demon immediately grabbed the scythe with its other hand and swung with both hands its weapon at Alucard's tentacle. It was severed, but the rest of Alucard's eye-filled dark bulk surged at the demon and started to climb up the skeleton's legs.

The skeleton lifted the scythe high, but most of Seras' spirit wolves latched onto the demon's bony arms and briefly held it still. Alucard's black substance covered the three-meter tall demon and Seras, too.

Pallas watched as the goo covered skeleton jerked as it tried to control its limbs. Then the chest of the creature erupted and wolf head covered Seras was dumped onto the ground along with her Halconnen.

Then the tall humanoid shape blob started to shrink. The sounds of the demon's breaking bones pierced the dark goo.

The shape shrunk down to the sized of a tall man. Alucard's face appeared on the gooey head. His coat faded into existence along with his hair and hat.

As Seras regained her human shape, she asked, "Master? Is the demon gone?"

Alucard grinned madly. "Seras," he said, "That was fun. Let us continue on this trek of your and find some more entertaining opponents."

"Yes, Master," said Seras with a defeated sigh.


	36. Chap 36: On the Road

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

-------------------------------------

Sorry about the delay in releasing this chapter. I had a case of writer's block and had a busy work schedule.

-------------------------------------

Within the Tower of London complex, Lady Lesley was supervising four human-shaped underlings who were bringing plastic transfusion bags filled with the Tribe on Five Roses' blood into the chapel. She made sure that none of the bearers interfered with Lord Perrin.

Lord Perrin was working in the center of floor along with two other vampire minions to erase the bloody symbols that had summoned the skeleton demon. He needed a clean area before he could prepare it with the script to call forth an angel.

Lady Caitlin in her human form lounged next to the podium and she had her eyes on Lord Perrin. She kept trying look both cute and seductive at the same time.

"_The harlot is in heat,"_ thought Lesley.

Then she heard a faint popping sound. Her eyes quickly scanned around and at first she didn't notice anything usual. But then she saw, on one of the pews next to the wall, that there was a yellowish powder. Lady Lesley remembered that the fang used to summon the skeleton demon was placed there after it was no longer required. Apparently the fang had disintegrated.

"_Lord Perrin,"_ broadcasted Lady Lesley.

"Hush, My Lady," said Lord Perrin, "I really don't require any interruptions right now, my dear."

Perrin started to paint a symbol in werewolves' blood on the floor.

Lady Lesley paused nervously for a few seconds before she continued, "But Lord-"

"Lady Lesley," snapped Caitlin, "You've heard what my love said, tart. Shut your mouth and leave here immediately!"

"You wrenched-" started Lesley.

"Enough!" commanded Lord Perrin. "Both of you ladies are disturbing my concentration."

Both women started to complain and explain, but Perrin raising his hand silenced them.

"Lady Lesley," said Perrin, "has either something very important to say OR you are waiting my time by disturbing me. It then follows that Lady Caitlin is either trying to help me to concentrate OR she is keeping some very valuable news from me. One of you two ladies is in the right and the other is wrong. Let's make a little game out of this, since my valuable time is being WASTED!"

Cowed, both ladies nodded.

"Good," said an exasperated Perrin, "Lady Lesley will deliver her little tidbit of information that is so important that she needed to INTERRUPT ME, and I'll decide if Lady Lesley was correct in breaking my chain of thought. If I decide that the interruption was not proper, then Lady Lesley is in the wrong and Lady Caitlin is in the right, BUT if the interruption was really required, then Lesley is right and Caitlin is wrong. Got That?"

Again both ladies nodded as they became more nervous.

"Then," continued Perrin with a slightly evil smile, "whoever is wrong will become the servant of the other for… let's see… the next twenty-four hours. Then, both you ladies will leave here and play your games of domination and submission while leaving me in peace! Now why have you disturb me, Lady Lesley?"

Lady Lesley was aghast while Lady Caitlin quickly said in a panic, "My lord! Please, don't joke like that. I will never served again under that slimy wart-covered… my most lovely and very good friend Lesley. We were just having a little minor spat and you need not worry, my dear sweet lord Perrin. Isn't that right, my dearest Lesley?"

Lady Lesley paused for a second. While she love to have Caitlin submitting to her will, the possibility of being Caitlin's servant wasn't something she wasn't willing to chance. She was sure that Caitlin was thinking something similar.

Lesley said in a completely fake cheerfulness, "Of course, dear Caitlin. Lord Perrin, we apologizes any inconvenience that we may have caused."

Lesley placed a 'friendly' hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

Perrin smirked. "My ladies, your sudden showing of friendship is amusing, but I know it won't last. Lady Lesley, tell me why you had interrupted me. Then we will see who will be the slave and who will be the mistress for the next day."

The looks of worry and the desire to rule Caitlin were in conflict on Lesley's face. She didn't know if her news was valuable or not.

Caitlin saw Lesley expression and knew that there was fairly good chance that she would end up being the slave. She quickly hugged Lesley and lied, "Lord Perrin, I wouldn't want my best friend Lesley to worry about the chance of being my little toy girl. Right, Lesley?"

Lesley decided that she didn't want chance being the loser in this contest. She returned the hug to that foul creature called Caitlin and said with syrupy sweet voice, "Yes, that is correct, my dearest Lord Perrin. Dear Caitlin and I were only having a little fun."

Lord Perrin stared at the hugging dual. Finally he said, "I'll called off the game if you two could be this nice to each other for the next month. That means no fights and no plotting against each other. In fact, you two must be helpful to your new 'best friend'. Ok?"

The two ladies paused. Finally Caitlin gave in by saying, "Yes, my lord."

Lesley quickly nodded. "Yes, my husband."

Caitlin snapped, "He's my husband, you-"

Lord Perrin interrupted, "It's good that you two are not fighting. Now, Lady Lesley, why did you interrupt me?"

Lesley and Caitlin released their hug and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, my lord," started Lesley, "the demons tooth had turned to dust."

"What", asked Perrin as he looked to where he left the demon's fang. All that was left was dust.

Before Lesley explained, Perrin said, "Lesley, your little bit of news was important. Just think, you could have had Lady Caitlin as a servant for a day."

"Damn," cursed Lesley, "And I've been saving a dog collar and a leash for her."

"Lesley!" exclaimed an angry Caitlin.

"Ladies," said Perrin, "You two will be dealing with the Hellsing problem if their vampire decides to show up here. Do not allow her to interfere with my summoning of the angel. And please, no fighting between you two."

Lesley asked, "If the opponent is too powerful, can I use the orb with the spirit sealed in it?"

Caitlin asked, "What spirit, you miserable… my dear friend Lesley?"

Perrin grinned and replied, "A powerful vampire spirit had haunted the ruins of the old White Tower. It took a bit of work to imprison that monster away in an orb of the purist crystal. It was odd that the spirit had an old Egyptian deity partially bounded to it. Lady Lesley, the orb is a one-uses item, so only use it if you absolutely have to."

------------------------------------------------

Seras picked up her Harkonnen and rested its bulk on her shoulder. Alucard was checking the amount of bullets he still had and the foreign werewolf Logan scanned his eyes around the area. Pallas was waiting to one side and watched her teammates with suspicion. The wounded Hellsing werewolf Harry had already left to follow his compatriot Christine. Christine had earlier carried the top half of Bob away in the hopes of saving the remaining part of the cyborg.

Seras stewed as she thought about the fight they had with the skeleton demon. The way that the creature had held her helpless while it tried to digest her soul. The imprisoning ribcage had burned her. The only other thing that caused her some concern was the hunger she was experiencing. She had used a lot of power in the fight, but she didn't receive a single sip of blood.

"Master," Seras asked as she licked her lips, "Why did the touch of the demon burn me? I thought that only holy weapons did that."

Alucard grinned widely. Seras couldn't tell if it was the look of approval or amusement.

"Very good question, Seras" remarked Alucard, "Both blessed and cursed blades, bullets, and claws bite deeply into our undead flesh. It's rather delightful that both the powers of heaven and hell consider our kind's existence to be such a burden to their simple morals."

Seras asked, "Why is that, Master?"

"That's because the so-called good and evil spirits are greedy," explained the No-Life King. "Both sides feel that they own the spirits of the dead and our taking a few for our meals is considered to be quite disagreeable by them. Both of their hateful powers now burn deeply the bodies of our less powerful kindred. You must grow in strength to resist such attacks."

"I see, Master. But why-" Seras was interrupted loud mournful howl that came from Christine.

"Bob," exclaimed Seras and she ran off in the direction of the lorry.

------------------------------------

Christine, in her werewolf form, howled in grief. She was next to the open passenger door of the lorry. The inert form of Sergeant Bob's upper body lay on the cab's wide seat. Christine had previously ripped open the back of the cyborg's shirt, opened a panel on his back, and connected a power cord from that opening to the lorry's power jack. The indicator lights within that open panel brightened and pulsed. But the pulsing lights had faded out and Bob's had whispered, "Christine?" before he had died.

Christine cried out, **"BOB! BOB! Oh, Bobbie…"**

Harry arrived and he stared with disbelieving eyes at the scene before him. He growled loudly in rage, pulled out his 45-magnum pistol and blasted away at a tree until its clip was empty.

He threw the gun down and sat. His side still bled from the cut he had received from the demon's flying scythe.

Seras jogged into the area and she started to head over to Christine and the lorry. Harry gave her one look and shook his head no.

Seras ignored Harry's signal and went to the mourning werewolf.

Upon noticing Seras, Christine growled, **"Go away, bloodsucker. Leave me alone!"**

Seras paused before she said softly, "I'm saddened by the lost of your friend. I didn't really know Bob, but he was a good guy. I wished that I could have known him better…"

Christine anger evaporated and she howled in grief once again. Tears round down around her snout. Christine reached out to grab Seras' shoulder, and buried her massive head into Seras' right shoulder. There she continued to weep.

Seras froze. It wasn't that she didn't mind comforting the huge wolf-woman, but Seras' hunger increased tenfold with the closest of Christine's neck. It seemed that the werewolf's blood called out to her to drink it. The feelings of hungry warred with her self-control. Her closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping her teeth and jaws from acting on their own.

Seras finally whispered, "Christine, why don't lay down in the back of the lorry. I'll see to Bobbie…"

Christine asked back, "Can you put Bobbie where you keep your guns? I want him brought back for a proper funeral… with his family and friends. Please?"

"Don't worry. I'll keep him," responded Seras as she guided the grieving werewolf to the back of the vehicle.

Christine whispered back, "I want Harry with me."

"Ok."

After Seras help Christine in the lorry, she pointed at Harry and then at the lorry's trailer.

Even though Harry was feeling down, hurt, and unless, he gave Seras a typically male 'What? Who? Me?' look.

Seras nodded and he slowly drifted toward the vehicle's rear tailgate.

Logan and Pallas were examining Bob's body when Seras turned her attention back there. Pallas wasn't in her werewolf avoidance mode.

Not far from them, Alucard was looking off into the distance toward the west and toward the Tower of London. He was smiling in anticipation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Alice Hellsing ran down hall towards her parent's bedroom. It was four o'clock in the morning, so she was dress in her pink sleeping gown. Her tired half closed were filled with tears.

Alice quickly opened her parent's bedroom door and ran to her mother's side of the bed. She buried her head in Gwen's shoulder and started to cry.

Half awake, Gwen asked, "Another nightmare, darling?"

"Sergeant Bobbie has died," weep Alice. "The ghost children told me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the moving lorry's trailer, Christine sat next to Harry who was sitting next to the tailgate. Across the center aisle from her was Logan while Pallas sat across from Harry.

Christine, even with her grief, still managed to growl distrustfully at Pallas.

"Hey," said an exasperated Pallas, "That vampire Seras said she was starving and didn't want anyone living sitting next to her in the cab. That girl is having problems controlling her appetite. Her so-called master is with her."

Christine gave out a werewolf's equivalent of a 'humph' and then she leaned against Harry.

It was quiet for a minute before Pallas finally spoke. "I never knew that a werewolf could care for a human. Sergeant Bob must have been quite a guy."

Christine briefly changed to her human form.

"Shut up," she snapped in anger, "I know you hate our kind so stop pretending."

The Christine reverted back to her hairy shape.

Pallas sighted and explained, "You don't understand what I've been through. My friend Trevor and I traveled far and seen several villages attacked and wiped out by werewolves. The dead and wounded still haunt my dreams. I had thought that all of the wolf people were a murderous lot that is not to be trusted."

Christine changed again into her human shape and started to angrily say something, but Harry's hairy hand on her shoulder interrupted her.

Harry changed and lost his hair. Logan followed suit.

"Pallas," Sergeant Harry said, "Don't worry about it. We werewolves are a territorial bunch and our tribes don't trust each other. For Logan to be here is very unusual. Humans have raised Christine, so she has a very kind view of werewolf society since she only dealt with us at Hellsing. Normal wolves know how treacherous we can be."

"But," Christine started to say.

Logan, the foreign werewolf, shook his head while he said, "There is no 'buts' about it. There are good ones among us and some bad ones, but we are not humans. And the humans judge us on what the worst of us do, and that how we frequently do the same with the humans. Young lady, there is no innocent side in human/werewolf relations, but the humans frequently come out the losers."

"But," said Christine again.

"It's not my place to chastise you," said Logan, "But, in normal werewolf society, you could question the males thoughts and decisions, but never would you disobey them. Human culture has inflected all of the Hellsing wolves. Some have been inflected more than others."

"Hey," snapped Harry as he reached for another cigar, "There is no need to be insulting, outsider."

Then Harry's cell phone ranged.

"Oh, crap," said Harry as his looked at his cell phone little caller ID screen. "It's old man Hellsing."

-------------------------------------------------

Deep within Seras' mind, one of Seras' most recent additions searched for her former master. Susan was a chipped vampire who died when Seras first met the Hellsing soldiers and her ghost-self was absorbed during Seras' last visit to the old Hellsing mansion.

She roamed through the streets of this strange city. There were a few vehicles on the streets, but not many. She was not used to seeing a street that wasn't cluttered with rusted cars and with trees growing though the asphalt.

She has questioned several vampires, werewolves, humans and even some stinking cyborgs in her quest for Larry, the man who had made her into a chipped vampire.

"Larry," she sighed, "Larry, where art thou my fair master… I'm so cool for saying that."

"Seras sent him away," a child-like voice said.

Susan spun around, only to see an eight year-old boy. The child had light brown hair and he was somewhat overweight.

"What," asked Susan.

"He was a very bad vampire man and Seras made him go away."

Susan lifted the boy into the air with both hands and asked, "Where? And you better tell me the truth or I'll… I'll… Hug you and give you great big kisses."

The boy, who was totally without fear at being lifted, suddenly became fearful.

"No Fair!" he exclaimed, "That's no fair!"

Susan started to prepare to kiss the boy.

"I don't know! Only Seras know where she sends the bad people, lady. Now let me go!"

"Where is this Seras?"

The boy studied Susan for a bit. "Seras is everywhere," he said, "She is in the ground, in the sky and in the buildings. If you stared at the sky for long enough, then you can see the outside world through her eyes. Now let me go and don't kiss me! Ugh! You girls always want to kiss everyone!"

Susan put the boy down on the ground and then stared at the sky.

The child ran for a short distance, turned, and said, "You're a vampire, but you can't attack anyone here. Seras has stripped you of all your powers. She would had put those though command thingies in your head so you can't hurt me."

Susan said softly as she stared at the sky, "I don't remember having my powers removed."

Then, the skies faded away and the scene of a dark road with trees. It was what Seras was looking at as she drove her vehicle.

"I'll save you, Larry," Susan called out as she leapt into the air.

-----------------------------------------

In the old building called the workshop, which was within the walls of the Tower of London, Lady Caitlin came into a dark room. Her left hand carried a glowing green orb that cast its light into the room. In this room were various weapons that hung on the wall. There were guns and bladed weapons. To her right there were shelves with various wicked looking items and boxes.

Caitlin was now in her blond werewolf shape with a green canvas sleeveless tunic and trousers. She picked a sword in it scabbard off of the wall and hitched it to her belt.

She thought_, "This can pierce Lesley if needed. I need something to kill the Hellsing vampire before Lesley gets a chance to. If Lesley kill the Hellsing creature and get my Perrin's affection, I'll… I'll just die. No I can't allow that to happen! I'll show everyone who is higher on chain of command and it's not Lesley."_

She quickly scanned the boxes and smiled as she spotted long one that was labeled 'Hunter-Seeker'. She pulled out the box, placed it on the floor, and opened it lid. Within the box there was a slender, missile-like dark blue cylinder with folded fan-like wings attached along its side. The weapon was a little over a meter long and its blunt nose was capped with a glass window to allow the missile's camera to peer forward. A small sheet of paper that contained the missile's control code was also in the box.

Caitlin picked up the paper and recorded the information into her networking chip.

She smirked and said, **"Lesley, the Hellsing vampire's death and Perrin's love will be mine and mine alone."**

She picked up the box and headed out of the room.

----------------------------------------

The Hellsing vehicle slowly worked its way back westward on the road filled with trees and old vehicles. Its headlights were turned off, since vampires didn't require light to see.

Seras concentrated on the roadway as she drove. Her mouth was open with her fangs showing. Frequently, Seras hungrily licked her teeth while she forced her eyes to watch the road ahead.

Alucard sat in the passenger side of the seat and watched Seras with a wide smile on his face. He said nothing.

Finally Seras asked, "Do you think its funny, master? I'm so hungry that I have to fight my urges to drink my fellow Hellsing solider. It's so hard to control."

Alucard maintained his grin. "No, Seras," said Alucard in his deep tone, "I'm just admiring you. Lesser vampires would have lost control by now. You are truly one of my family."

Seras mulled over what Alucard said. Normally she would've been overjoyed with such a complement, but she continuously forced herself from sensing the four beings, the four humanoid bags of delicious blood, that sat in the trailer just behind her.

Seras glanced at Alucard and then her eyes were fixed on the road.

"Do you have a question," asked Alucard.

"Yes, master," acknowledged Seras, "What did that creature taste like?"

"Ah, asked like a true child of the night," said Alucard as pride lightly touch his face, "Seras, you felt the burn of both blessed and cursed weapons, right?"

Seras nodded.

Alucard seem pleased. "The consumation of such a being is like having that burn within your body but its pain is increased many fold. The essence of such a creature tears the flesh of the undead body apart."

"Then how do you remain unharmed," queried Seras.

"It does hurt me, child, but the I am more powerful than the demon I have absorbed. The number of human, werewolf, and vampire victims I had drunk from has giving my body enough strength to hold the demon. And the creature will continue to be painful until I've digested it. My demon hound has been incorporated into my undead flesh long ago, so he no longer causes me discomfort."

"So, can you eat anymore demons?"

"Perhaps, a few more. Too many more would destroy me."

"What about that Incognito? Didn't he eat a god?"

"No, Seras. He never properly dined on Set. Set was a dead god of a dead religion. Still he was powerful enough that Incognito couldn't really consume the waning god. He had the use a magic binding to connect Set and him into a partnership. It's a degraded existence for a pathetic vampire. Incognito is rotting in hell."

"So, I would explode if I suck the soul of one of those skeleton demons… HEY!"

Alucard grinned as Seras looked both angry and uncomfortable. He mocked, "Having problems with a prior meal of your?"

"Yeah," exclaimed Seras, "Even though I'm sitting in this seat, it feels like someone is on my back… Arms are wrapped around my shoulders and legs are around my waist. It's a very light and ghostly pressure. Now I think that someone's fangs are in my neck. It's like there are two pin pricks."

The pressure on Seras neck faded and a female voice whispered into her ear, "Free Larry now, monster."

Seras asked out loud, "Who are you?"

"I'm Susan, the loyal servant of my handsome lord Larry. Release my true love or I'll suck out all of your blood. I'm a powerful vampire so you better do what I say."

Seras gave the request all the considered it deserved, which was none. "No," said Seras, "He stays in his little piece of hell."

"Then you die," whispered Susan harshly. Then the light sensation of fangs biting into the side of Seras' neck came back.

Alucard asked, "What are you going to do with you rebellious inmate, Seras?"

"Nothing, master," replied Seras. "This Susan girl has hacked me off. I'm so bloody angry that it's keeping my mind off of drinking the blood of my Hellsing allies."

Susan whispered, "The reason you are so mad is that you're jealous that Larry loves me and not you."

"WHAT," exclaimed Seras in exasperation, "Only a bimbo who could count her IQ on one hand could love that stupid bastard. Hurry and sober up, Suzy-Q, and find a real boyfriend, not someone who beats you to show his affection."

"BIMBO! How dare you call me that," shouted Susan into Seras' ear, "I now know what you're doing. You're keep Larry all to yourself and hiding him in a secret bedroom where you can seduce him, tart!"

"TART! You called me a Tart?!? The tramp called me a tart," responded Seras.

"Ooooh, I'm sooo hurt. It must have taken you a month to think of that childish insult," continued Susan, "I bet that you're trapping my poor beloved Larry in some secret room, forcing him to endure your body pressing against his, and defiling his lips with your. Oh, you're such a dirty girl, harlot."

"Keep me out of your sick fantasies. Sod off and get off of my back, slag," responded a heated Seras.

And the two shouted, cursed, and accused each other as Seras continued driving, but now Seras was no longer had desire for her allies' blood. Seras only hoped that her father and mother, who were in heaven, were not listening, but her vampiric nature asserted itself and Seras' language became most foul.

-----------------------------------

The camouflage-wearing vampire Lady Lesley rushed to mount in the center of the Tower of London that was the remains of the White Tower. Some missile-like object had streak up from there and she wanted to know what it was and who fired it.

Out the all the beings running on their various chores, one lone female werewolf was looking in the night sky and in the direction that the missile headed.

"Caitlin," she hissed, "What have you done?"

Lady Caitlin turned to look at her rival and smiled. _"Not much, dear,"_ she broadcasted, _"I'm going to eliminate the Hellsing pest before she comes here. I mustn't allow my sweet darling Perrin to be disturbed, and you seem so busy with minor details, so I decided that I'd get rid of the vampire. I'm sure that my Lord Perrin will be so grateful to me. You can leave now."_

"_I'll be the one to kill the wench and gain my loving Lord Perrin's affections, not you,"_ Lesley angrily responded, _"Give me the missile's control code!"_

Caitlin finally locked eyes with Lesley. _"So that you can self-destruct the missile? I think not, my dear Lesley. Why don't you go and fetch that dog collar and leash? You know what I'm talking about: the ones you keep threatening to make me wear. I think that the collar would look good on you right now and I so want to hold your leash."_

"_Give me the code, honey,"_ demanded Lesley and the force of her will focus through her eyes and tried to mind control Caitlin to surrender the code.

"_I know that trick, too, Lesley,"_ said Caitlin as she tried to force her will upon Lesley.

The two stood there, silently, as they engaged a battle of the minds. Each pulled more and more from the hidden powers within themselves. The backs of their blouses ripped as wings extended from their backs. The huge bird-like wings were covered partially with beautiful white feathers. The feathers glowed slightly with a life of their own. Between the feathers, there were gaps. Showing between the feathers was a grayish red scaly skin.

The power of the mind controlling attacks between the two females increase.

Then Lady Caitlin smirked. She said, **"You can have the missile's control code. The missile has killed the Hellsing target. As in all our conflicts, a fight to the death between us is unless, darling. Both you and I will always regenerate, but I'm sure that my Lord Perrin will make you my servant. Please find your cute little dog collar."**

-------------------------------------------

Alucard grinned as he watched Seras verbally fighting one of her servants. He shook his head slightly. He will never understand humans or Seras. Why allow free will to her servants. Still Seras didn't allow the argument to affect her driving.

Something in the distant sky in front of the vehicle caught his attention. A puzzled expression crossed his face.

Immediately Seras noticed Alucard's strange expression and asked, "What is it, master?"

"It looks like a new human toy that I've never seen before, Seras Victoria. It looks like fun."

Seras immediately turned her eyes to the skies before the vehicle, only to see a rapidly approaching wings object.

"O, Bloody Hell," was the last thing Seras said before the missile hit.

---------------------------------------------

Sergeant Harry was talking on the cell phone while Pallas, Logan, and Christine sat quietly. Both Logan and Christine reverted to their werewolf forms since they were probably approaching enemy territory. Harry's left hand held his barely healed side. His skin had closed up, but the damage within him still was painful. The demon inflicted cut was very slow to heal but the pain continued to spread. He was in the middle of a phone conversion with his leader, Richard Hellsing the third.

"Yes, Mr. Hellsing," said Harry, "There was nothing we could do for Master Sergeant Robert Martin. The demon's blade cut him in two. Bob never knew what hit him."

Richard's voice buzzed on the cell phone.

Harry responded, "I don't know why a skeleton demon had appeared here. It takes a lot of people with special equipment to down one of those things and your newest vampire just ate the monster."

He paused to listen to what Richard said. Master Sergeant Harry said, "Yes, Sir… Yes… No, we couldn't… I see… Well, Mr. Hellsing, Christine, Logan, Pallas, and the two vampires are here with me… No, I believe that we are going after the buggers that sent the demon… We believe it came from the Tower of London… We think it the same group that had capture the Tribe of Five Roses… Yes, sir… You want us to return immediately back to headquarter… Yes-"

Suddenly the lorry rocked from an explosion. The vehicle started to tilt to the right as the sounds of squealing tires and grinding metal pieced the night air. Slowly the trailer section tipped to its side. Harry changed to him werewolf shape just before the side of the lorry hit the ground. An accidental closing of his now stronger hand crushed his cell phone.

The vehicle came to a stop. Christine was against the front of the trailer with Logan and Harry piled on her. Pallas had grabbed her seating and kept herself from siding.

Pallas called out, "Any of you guys hurt?"

"**I'm fine,"** called out Logan.

Christine muttered, **"Only my pride. And someone has a hand on me where it doesn't belong."**

Harry responded, **"I think I've ripped open my wound."**

Pallas grumbled, "You know I can't understand a thing you guys are saying. I'll go and check what happening outside."

As Logan and Christine carefully help Harry, Pallas darted out of the back of the lorry and to the nearest tree. She quietly scanned the surrounding area for any kind of aggressor, but she saw and heard none.

From Pallas location, she saw that the cab of the lorry was smoking. The vehicle was lying on its side with the driver's door planted into the ground. As she silently advanced around the cab, she could that its metal was deformed and shredded. The driver's side was hit the worst. Dark goo, which she assumed was the remains of the vampires, was splattered in patches all over the ground. It was then that she spotted Alucard as she walked around the front of the vehicle. It looked like nothing had happen to the monster. He didn't have a single scratch or any tears to his clothing. He even had that ridiculous red hat of his. He was still smiling.

Alucard said, "Such a wonderful night, isn't it, barehanded girl."

Wonderful? Wonderful you say?" asked Pallas sarcastically, "Our truck has been turned into junk and the female vampire got turned into undead jam! What happened?"

"It was a truly marvelous human creation that hit us," said Alucard as he looked inward and at his memory of the event. "It was a winged missile that hunted us. Just before it hit, the expression on Seras Victoria's face was priceless. And the pain from the explosion was exquisite. It had blessed silver shrapnel. Truly, it was an ingenious weapon."

"What about the female vampire? Aren't you at least a little sad about her death?"

Alucard's broad smile turned into a smirk. "Police Girl," he said, "Don't be so lazy and pull yourself together."

The dark blobs on the started to flow. Pallas' eyes widened as they gathered together to form a single mass.

---------------------------------------------

Logan was adding a strip of cloth to bandage wrapping around Harry's bleeding midriff. Christine was cutting into strips the ripped off sleeves of her uniform. Harry was breathing with great effort.

"**Why? Why are you bleeding, Harry,"** cried out Christine, **"Was it because you changed into your human self to… to talk to that Pallas? You should be healing now!"**

"**I'm tying to, kid,"** panted Harry, **"I thought that were my wound sealed over that it was healing, but the pain from it has spread over my entire body, Christine. It's getting worse."**

Logan growled, **"Stop talking and moving. Let your body rest and give it a chance to fight against whatever has gotten into you."**

"**I don't think it's going to work,"** said Harry, **"It is demon crap from that demon blade. It's in my blood."**

"**It's my fault that this happened,"** said a tearful Christine**, "If I haven't asked for Bobbie and you to come, he would be alive and you wouldn't be hurt."**

"**Christine, I don't want to hear that,"** weakly snapped Harry**, "Bob and I are big boys and we knew that this trip was dangerous. Don't blame yourself."**

Christine growled back, **"There is only one way I can atone for my mistakes."**

Christine turned and bolted out of the back of the lorry and around toward the front of the lorry. Three individuals were before her. Furthest from her were Pallas who eyes were wide in disbelief, and Alucard, who was wearing his trademark grin. The closest one she recognized as the back of the dark trench coat wearing Seras.

Seras twirled around. Seras's smile was wide and aggressively hungry. The vampiress' bright red eyes could be seen through her dark glasses.

Christine instantly decided where she was going to make her atonement. She stopped in front of Seras and gently picked the starving vampiress off of the ground and whispered, **"I want you to drink my blood. Please use it to give yourself strength to make those, who had summoned that demon, pay. Drink all of my blood and kill those bastards."**

Seras eyes widened and she hissed. A war of emotions and desires rages within her.

Pallas shouted, "What are you doing, you silly werewolf? That's dangerous!"

Alucard looked surprised and a mellow smile played upon he lips. "What will you do with the werewolf's generous offer, my child?" he asked.

Christine hugged Seras against her and with one hand she forced Seras' face against the base of her throat. Immediately, Christine felt the slight pain as the vampiress' fangs penetrated her throat and felt Seras greedily sucking away on her jugular veins. Seras could no longer control herself.

Pallas pulled out her demonic blade while yelling, "Release her, leech!"

"With that toy of your, you will be able to harm Seras, but I don't believe that you will be victorious, barehanded girl. Beside, my child is only using her own fangs against the werewolf, and none of those of her familiars, so it will take a while to drain a real non-chipped regenerating werewolf. Sit back and enjoy the play before us and observe what decisions the two actresses make on this stage of life and dead."

As Christine felt her blood being drained and felt her own body tying to generate more blood in this losing battle, she whispered, **"Please hurry Seras. Hurry up and take my life. Wash away the guilt I feel about Bobbie's death and my dying Harry. I want to sleep and go away from this horrible world."**

Christine felt the rhythm of the sucking of her blood slowed and then stop.

"**No,"** shouted Christine in a panic, **"Hurry up and take up my pain!"**

She hugged Seras's head even more tightly against her neck.

Seras muffled voice said some garbled word, but Seras' mental command was loud and clear. It was _"Release me, now!"_

Christine slowly released Seras to the ground, even though she fought against her own body to hold on to the vampiress. Tears were streaming down Christine's face along with some blood dripping on her neck from the now closing fangs wounds.

Seras looking the grieving werewolf's eyes and said with some force, "You are coming with us to avenge Sergeant Bob and I won't allow you to take your own life. You have help us the rescue any prisoners at the Tower of London."

"**But Harry is poisoned,"** whined Christine.

"Oh, heck," lightly cursed Seras. She pulled the tall werewolf's head and shoulders down for a hug and whispered, "I'll go and see it I can do anything for him. Promise me that you won't hurt yourself or run away. Ok?"

With her massive head resting on Seras' shoulder, Christine nodded

Seras said, "Good", and released Christine. Then she asked out loud, "Master, is there anything we can do? And I don't want to kill him and add his soul to my collection."

"You limit my choices, Seras," responded Alucard. "Is the Hellsing wolf awake?"

"Let me check," respond Seras, who then headed to the back of the lorry.

Logan had pulled Harry out of the damaged vehicle. Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing was weak.

Seras called back to the advancing Alucard, "He is unconscious and don't look good."

Immediately Seras started to check over Harry and Logan growled, **"Don't touch him."**

Seras responded, "Before I became a vampire, I had some medical training. Please don't interfere, Mr. Logan."

Alucard walked up with Pallas and Christine just behind him. "Feed him some of your blood, my child."

"What?!?" was the response of every sane conscious person there.

"If you wish to save this servant of the Hellsings, then you must use your blood to fight the demonic essence within the body of this nearly dead werewolf. Consider this a lesson in your training, Seras Victoria. Do you have the will and desire to extend this one's life?"

Seras plunge the nail of her right hand's thumb into her left wrist and blood spurted out.

"**No,"** snapped Logan who reached over to grab Seras' left arm.

Seras commanded the werewolf like she was commanding an obedient dog, "Logan! RELEASE! SIT!"

Immediately the mind-controlled released Seras and sat.

Seras continued, "Now! STAY! Good boy."

Logan growled.

With her right hand, Seras held Harry's open muzzle upwards and allowed her blood to dribble in from her left wrist. This lasted for ten seconds before the wrist's wound sealed itself.

"Is that enough, Master," asked Seras.

"More than enough, Seras. You must love your pets," answered Alucard. "Child, imagine that you are your blood within this doggie. He is almost dead, so his body can't resist you. Make yourself spread throughout his body and sense what is around you."

Seras' eyes closed as she tried to obey her former master.

"It's so dark… I don't think I can, Master."

"Don't think! That's so human. To be human is to allow this werewolf to succumb. Don't think! Be a vampire and just DO!"

Seras concentrated and then just left go of her beliefs. Harry's month, throat, stomach and esophagus were the first things she felt. The soft tissue around her was comforting, except sting of stomach acids that started to flow.

Managing all of her blood cell within the werewolf's body was impossible. They wanted to go down to the stomach to be digested, not through esophagus' lining and into the wolf's blood stream.

Seras' raven spirit chuckled. _"Remember the trouble you have when you turn into a cloud of raven?"_

"_Right! Thanks, Baldrick,"_ responded Seras.

She stopped tying to control each blood cell individually. Instead she thought of her blood as a cloud and as a cloud she migrated her blood through the esophagus' lining and into Harry's blood. Seras's blood started to mix with that of Harry's and flowed to all parts of his body.

Immediately Seras felt something was wrong. Feelings of evil, rot, and death bombarded her. The insidious source of those thoughts was all around her.

Not only did those feeling assaulted her, but it also attacked the cells of Harry's body. She reached out to find the source of those feeling only to find the fleeting shards of memories of beings being tortured in the pits of hell. Immediately Seras felt pain; it was like she was being burned alive.

"_Seras, you must get rid of those thoughts from this body. You are not well fed enough to digest them,"_ whispered Alucard into her mind.

Seras was confused. The evil essence was originating it foul feeling all over Harry's body. It was too many sources… unless she treated it like a cloud of tiny foul parts.

Seras vision blurred as she focused on the slimy gray essence only to see that it existed everywhere in Harry's blood veins that she was. She and the foulness were mixed together.

Seras started to work: to untangle her cloud of blood from the essence from the demon's blade and to herd that foulness to the disposal area: the stomach. She hoped that the stomach acids would wreak havoc on the rot.

As she pushed the last of the substance into the stomach, Seras felt pressure waves go through her as the werewolf's stomach muscles started to convulse.

Seras pulled herself back into own body and opened her eyes. She was in time to see Harry sit up and throw up all over her. He turned to his side and threw up again on the ground. The mixture of werewolf stomach acid and the demon blade's foulness on her skin and coat didn't amuse Seras at all. She had long ago stopp being grossed out by such things.

Harry groaned, but him breathing was stronger.

Christine leapt to Harry's side, helped him to sit up and asked, **"Harry! Are you feeling better?"**

"**I feel like crap, Christine. In other words, yes I feel better,"** coughed out Harry.

Pallas brought out her canteen and started to pour its contents on Harry to help clean off the mess.

Seras stood up. While she was happy the Harry was doing better, she was a bit miffed that no one was helping her to clean the mess off of her. Alucard was grinning… No, he was smiling, not grinning. She was finally able to tell the difference. The two girls were fawning over Harry, and Logan… Logan was still stuck sitting by her mental controlling command.

Seras snapped out to Logan, "RELEASE!"

Logan stood up, both angry and relieved. He snapped, **"Next time, I won't question what you are doing, but never do that to me again! Understand?"**

Seras sourly nodded and added, "Yes, Mr. Logan."

Logan huffed and pulled out canteen. **"Hold still,"** he commanded, and then he started to pour water to raise some of the cursed mess off of Seras.

As she was patiently as she was cleaned, her attention being pulled back to Harry. Harry was getting a little stronger with each passing minute. As she stared, Seras realized that it wasn't Harry she was staring at, but at her blood within him.

Pallas retrieved a couple more water filled canteen from the flipped over remains of the lorry.

As Pallas passed them out, she asked, "Do you want me to call a friend of mine in Docklands and see if he can arrange us a ride?"

Seras looked around. Harry was now sleeping peacefully, so she decided that she was in command. "Go ahead and make the call," answered Seras.

Pallas pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

When it was answered, she spoke in Chinese, "This is Pallas Fikias. I need to speak with Mr. Ma right now, sir."

A male voice responded, "Pallas! It's four thirty-two in the morning! I can't wake a person as important as Mr. Ma at this time in the morning."

"I beg you to do so, sir. The situation in London has gotten more complicated. We've just fought a skeleton demon."

There was a paused before the male voice responded, "Please wait. I'll check with Mr. Ma."

As Pallas waited, Seras asked, "What language were you just using?"

"Mandarin," responded Pallas, "I've made friends all over the world in my travels. Some, like the guy I'm calling, are very powerful. Most of my friends are not that influential."

Finally the neutral tone of Mr. Ma came onto the phone, "Hello, Miss Fikias. What do you have to report to me?"

"Please for forgive me for waking you this early, but the Hellsing group that I'm with has just defeated a skeleton demon and we've lost one of one teammates and our vehicle."

"Miss Fikias, what were you doing that incurred an attack by such a demon? Demons have not been common in these isles since the fall of British Empire. They are more common in Ireland when fighting against the vampires is more common."

"Sir, the group I'm with has the two Hellsing vampires in it, along with three werewolves, myself, and a combat cyborg. The cyborg was the one killed by the demon. We were investigating the kidnapping of an entire werewolf tribe. It looks like the Tower of London was the ones who sent the demon. I think we're going to raid the tower, sir. Can you send us a vehicle?"

Mr. Ma didn't answer the question. Instead he asked, "How was the demon destroyed? You are too small a party to kill such a creature."

"The monster easily overwhelmed the werewolves, the cyborg, and myself. The female vampire, Seras, was one the losing end of the battle with the monster. Then Alucard just ate the demon. It wasn't even a fight. Now these people are looking to attack the tower."

"Miss Fikias, I will find some trucks for you, and I may have someone willing to assault the Tower of London with you, but I may require you excellent ability to keep people calm. These people may not react well to your Hellsing monsters."

"What do you mean, sir?"

Mr. Ma explained.

Finally Pallas said, "This assignment is going to be hell. How come you always give the most dangerous assignments to Trevor and I?"

"Because I know I can depend on you. How is Trevor doing?"

"I believe he is still in the Hellsing hospital."

"Good. Well, good night, Miss Fikias."

"Good night, sir."

---------------------------------------------------------

Seras and the others waited for the vehicles to come. Seras was tense and she carried her Harkonnen. Pallas had told everyone about the people who might be coming.

Alucard was busy cleaning his gun and for once, he didn't smile. He finally grinned when he completed his task.

The headlights of two approaching vehicles came into view.

Pallas warned, "Everyone will stay back. I'll do the talking."

The two vehicles came to a stop just a short distance away. The dark lorries each had golden crosses inscribed on several parts of them. 'In the Vatican Service' was written on the sides of the lorries' trailers.

Seras was prepared for another fight.


	37. Chap 37: Sorting Some Things Out

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

-------------------------------------

Seras stared at the two Vatican lorries that had just arrived. The vehicles were parked close enough that if a normal person could throw a stone hard, it would have hit them. The lorries' bright headlights shined at the Hellsing members and gave most of them problems seeing the details around the vehicles. Alucard and Seras had no such problem.

Seras had her Harkonnen at her side with its barrel pointed into the night sky. She rocked nervously back and forth, from one foot to the other. Her hopes for a peaceful meeting, where none of the Hellsing agents get hurt, was warring against her desires to battle and a possible quick dinner.

Christine was caring for Harry behind some trees while Logan watched the Vatican's lorries from behind a rusted out luxury car. Alucard stood out in the open, like Seras, and waited with his arms crossed. His grin was obvious, but his pistols were nowhere to be seen.

Pallas was closest to the vehicles and she wasn't moving. She called out, "I'm Pallas Fikias. I'm not a vampire or a werewolf. Since we are all here, can you send someone out here to speak with me?"

The passenger door of the closest lorries opened a single blond woman in a white nun's habit. Gold crosses were sown into the collars and sleeves of her uniform.

"It's that mad-woman paladin with the bow", thought Seras. She then noticed that this woman is taller than the paladiness that she remembered. A second clue that this was a different person was that she didn't carry a bow.

This agent of the Vatican scanned the Hellsing people before her. The two that caught her attention the most was a grinning male maniac in red, and female dressed in black with a piece of personal artillery held in one hand. Obviously, the female was the most dangerous one here. She turned her attention to the closest person, the self proclaimed 'Pallas' and walked slowly up to the olive skin woman.

"Greetings from the Vatican, Miss Pallas Fikias", said neutrally the woman in white. "My name is Sister Margaret Droz. A highly placed friend of yours has suggested to my leader that your… associates should be allowed to join our assault on the Tower of London. Your people will be placed under our leadership and you will obey our commands."

Pallas eyes darted over the sister and noticed that both her hands were silver in color. Also the woman's eyes were blue, but they looked to perfect to be natural.

"_A cyborg"_, thought Pallas before she said, "I don't think so, Sister Droz. We're the ones raiding the tower. You're here just to give us a ride. If you want to follow us in, then be my guest, but don't get in our way."

Droz's eyes flared. "Miss Fikias, we are being more than kind by not wiping out your group of…", Margaret paused as she searched for a word that was not insulting, degrading, or just plain cursing. She finished the sentence with, "… friends. The reclamation of the Tower of London will be performed by humans; not by a group of misfit… your Hellsing associates."

"Oi!" called out Seras angrily as she started to walk over the Pallas and Sister Droz. Seras carried her Harkonnen pointing straight up. "The tower will be taken by a British organization, like us. If you want to tag along, Sister Droz, then please do, but don't interfere with our rescue effort. By the way, my name is Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing and I'm the leader of this attack. I know that there is no way in hell… there is no way that you or your friends will work under me, but let's not start shooting at each other, Ok?"

Pallas warned, "Seras, I said I'll do the negotiations."

Seras came to a stop in front of the sister and waited. Sister Droz froze and her face twitched as she fought to maintain a neutral expression. She whispered, "Vampiress, no undead creature has come this close to me and lived."

"Nun", responded Seras, "Three paladins have gotten a lot closer to me than this and I had allowed them to live. Let us work together peacefully."

Alucard grinned as the nun's fingers closed into fist as she said in a quaking voice, "Work together? You want us to work with-"

A female voice called out from the closest Vatican lorry, "Sister Margaret."

Sister Droz stopped speaking and took a step backwards and away from Seras. She kept glancing at the Harkonnen.

The tall very dark skinned woman in a dark blue habit stepped out from the same vehicle door that Droz had originally come from. Like Sister Droz, gold crosses were sown into the collars and sleeves. Her face had lines etched into it from the forty years of life that she had survived. Her hair was finely braided and it reached down just below her shoulders. From the lorry's cab she pulled two silvery cylinders that she snapped together to form a single metallic fighting staff. She used it as a walking staff and she strode over to the three.

The older woman stopped next to Droz and her eyes examined Seras. Seras was still wearing her black trench coat and her dark glasses hid her red eyes.

Seras started to said, "Hi, I'm-"

The woman interrupted, "You are Seras Victoria, a former member of D-11 and you were last reported as destroyed by the British government. You were also called Police girl, Draculina, The Trash Woman and Tiger Lilly. Hello, Vampire."

Seras looked surprised then said with her fangs briefly showing as she spoke, "Only the newspapers referred to me as Draculina but they never got a good picture of me. They only had rumors from some people that we used to work with. I like the name 'Tiger Lilly' though I'd never heard it. Trash Woman? Who called me 'Trash Woman'? And who are you, if you don't mind me asking, Sister?"

"Sister", said the woman of African lineage, "It's been years since anyone has called me 'Sister'. I am Priestess Honey Ncube of the Holy Roman Church and an Inquisitor of the Holy Office. Were you the vampire who had made a mess out of three of our Paladins?"

"Priestess? Inquisitor?" questioned Seras, "Things have changed a lot while I slept. As for your three paladins, Priestess Ncube… It's so strange to have a Christian Priestess… Should I call you Priestess Ncube or Inquisitor Ncube or Mother Ncube? Inquisitor Ncube sounds pretty threatening, but Priestess Ncube is just odd."

Sister Droz snapped, "Are you mocking Mother Ncube, vampire?"

Pallas tensed up. "Cool down. You're looking for an insult where there is none."

"A moment of silence, please, while I talk with this creature", said Ncube quietly, but forcefully.

"I have a name, Priestess Ncube", grumped Seras, "and it's Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing. Please remember that."

Ncube studied Seras and Seras studied her back.

"Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing", said Ncube evenly, "Were you the one who wounded three paladins?"

Both Pallas and Sister Droz tensed up as Seras responded, "Yes, but I didn't kill them."

Sister Droz interrupted, "It's because you fled."

Seras shook her head. "No", she said, "I'd let them go. I was originally wasn't going to harm them, but they mentioned that their next target after me would have been the Hellsings. I had to fight them. Out of the four paladins, three were berserk nut cases, and the fourth, Paladin Wallace, was the only sane one there. My fight with them hurt me, but they were the ones lying unconscious on the floor. It was Wallace who had persuaded me to let them live."

"What deal did Wallace make with you? A vampire wouldn't allow her victims to escape", said Ncube.

"Yes, there were two deals. I had fought with and defeated Paladin Wallace earlier next to a hospital ward. Since he didn't use his guns, which would have endangered the hospital's patients, the fight was a bit unfair. I told him that he could fight with me again once he had destroyed a total of ten chipped vampires. We had parted ways at that point. Later, when Wallace asked me to allow your fellows to live, he said that he would warn the Hellsings if those maniacs targeted them again, but if the target was I, no warning would be sent. Happy now?"

"What this… Lady… says matches the report Paladin Wallace has send in", said Droz with a tone of disbelief.

Before Ncube could respond to Droz, Seras cut in, "Are those insane blood thirsty paladins in your lorries?"

Ncube smirked as she remarked, "A vampire calling someone blood thirsty. Don't you think that it's a little bit amusing? No, Paladin Moore's crew is not here."

"Good. Those blighters have best remain out of shooting range of me. All except Wallace, for a paladin, he is almost human."

Mother Ncube frowned. "My mission", she said, "is to recover Paladins Moore, DTD, Wallace, and Sarafina, the so-called Lady Silent, from the Tower of London. Either we will bring them out or confirm that they are dead."

Seras stared at Mother Ncube for a bit before she groused out, "Oh, bugger. Then you are going the love my mission Priestess Ncube. A werewolf tribe and their human servants were seized by the tower and we are going to get them out."

Sister Droz said sourly, "I will not be involved in the rescue of werewolves."

"And I'm not especially thrilled to rescue some bloody stupid paladins so that they can kill my friends later. The only one I'm willing to pull out of there is Wallace", responded Seras.

Ncube changed the subject by saying, "I've heard that you had killed a demon. How was this done?"

"My master defeated that monster", answered Seras. She pointed at Alucard without really looking at him. She kept her eyes on Ncube.

Ncube's eyes never left Seras, but Sister Margaret Droz looked toward where Seras was pointing.

"Holy father who art in heaven", whispered Droz, "It's the Grim Reaper."

Immediately, both Ncube and Seras looked at Alucard. He was standing there and in his right hand, he held the demonic scythe that was captured in the last battle. The handle of the scythe was twice as tall as Alucard was, but that didn't stop him from grinning. His clothes were replaced by an illusionary dark cloak and hood.

Seras complained, "Master! Stop playing games."

The cloak faded from Alucard's frame as his normal red coat and hat came back into being. He started to stride over to the meeting while he carried the huge scythe.

"If he is your master, then shouldn't we be speaking with him and not wasting our time with this… Lady", asked Sister Droz.

"Alucard", hissed Priest Ncube.

"Master", griped Seras, "Please don't interfere. This is my first command in this decade. Please?"

"Police Girl, I am bored", said Alucard as he ignored everyone except Seras, "You have human vehicles here, so seize them and let us proceed to finish this wonderful night by sucking some blood."

Ncube switched to a two-handed grip on her staff to prepare for battle and Sister Droz's silvery hands shape shifted into two blades.

"Oh, crap", snapped Pallas as she reached for her demonic dagger.

"STOP IT", shouted Seras, "We are here to plan an assault on the Tower of London. Not to fight amongst ourselves!"

Ncube, Droz, and Pallas froze as Alucard now grinned at Sister Droz.

"Nice hands", he remarked to Droz.

"I propose a truce between our two groups. We will help each other to enter the tower. You people will not kill the werewolves we are trying to rescue and we will not harm your imprisoned paladins. Is that agreeable to you?"

Mother Ncube didn't take her eyes off of Alucard while she responded, "I will agree to a truce until we have rescued our respective targets. Then it will be off."

"I don't agree, Mother", said Seras back. "By what you say, we can still be in the middle of the tower's main yard and you mugs could attack us. I want the truce to last for the next ten days."

"You will not dictate any terms to Priestess Ncube, Vampire", demanded Droz.

"Sister, please be calm", said Ncube, "Miss Victoria, I agree to your terms, but make sure that your 'Master' obeys the agreement."

"I will see to it", replied Seras with a nervous fang filled smile. "Now let's call out all of our allies so everyone will know who not to shoot, stab or mutilate."

---------------------------------------------------

Lady Lesley was both angrily and anxious. The Hellsing vampire's death, via Caitlin's hunter-seeker missile, may cause the demotion of Lesley into becoming a servant to her hated rival. It was so unfair that the underhanded devious Caitlin had come up with such a contemptible plan. She wished that she had thought of it first. Caitlin was probably busy looking for all kinds of handcuffs, chains, and other degrading things for Lesley to wear.

Lesley walked through the open yards where the blood was being 'farmed' from the captured werewolves and their human servants. There were various vampire and werewolf members of the Tower of London staff that were busy draining and transporting the blood. Soon it will be morning and only the tower's werewolves will be out here.

From her position, she could see the guards up on the wall patrolling the area. They were more relaxed now, since Caitlin had bragged about the death of the incoming Hellsing agents. She could have sworn that a few of them had glanced at her with an amused twinkle in their eyes. God, she hated being looked down on by such low-grade trash. It was time for her to amuse herself before Lord Perrin completes his summoning and decides her fate. She felt pain of uncertainty, even though she hoped that her years of absolute loyalty and unquestioning love would allow her to keep her current position within the tower's hierarchy. This was all Caitlin's fault.

Her travels came to a stop before the southern inner wall. Thick steel rods had been driven into that wall years ago and only the last ten to twelve centimeters (around 4 to 5 inches) of each bar were left exposed out of the wall, with their ends sharpened to points, silvered, and a hole punched crosswise in each. These rods were spaced so that victims, whether they be human, vampire, or werewolf, could be crucified on them.

Moore's paladin group was imprisoned against the wall. Their wrists and legs were impaled on those spikes. Large squarish padlocks were fastened through the holes and trapped the pierced limbs between them and the wall. Moore had a gag covering his mouth. All of the paladins, Moore, DTD, Sarafina/The Lady Silence, and Wallace were awake and had looks that varied from anger to absolute hate.

There were two werewolf guards near the four and the paladins' weapons were stacked on the ground next to the guards' feet.

"_You two blokes can leave",_ broadcasted Lesley.

"_But, My Lady Caitlin had ordered us to watch over these two",_ responded one of the guards.

"_Listen you two, I don't know what rumor that Caitlin had been spreading about me, but I'm still number two on the command chain here. Do you wish to earn my wrath, gentlewolves",_ asked Lesley.

"_No, my lady",_ returned the broadcasting werewolf.

The two werewolves left. Lesley knew that they would report what had happened to Caitlin via the network.

Paladin DTD's anger had kept him from feeling the pain of his impaled limbs. He growled out, "I will kill you all, you mangy mutt."

"Silly Paladin", responded Lesley, "I'm a noble vampire, not some deranged werewolf."

Wallace, Sarafina, and Moore merely glared at her.

"You will end up in the deepest pit of hell, concubine of the devil", announced DTD.

Lady Lesley reached down into the pile of the paladin's weapons. She didn't pull out the mace, sword, dagger or bow. She did grab one of the many throwing daggers there. With a flick of her wrist, Lesley sent the dagger flying. It sank its blade into DTD's right shoulder.

Wallace yelled, "Cease this monstrous activity, vampire! Don't you have even the slightest bit of your humanity left within you?"

"No, I don't. Being human is for losers. I'm a winner and you four gits are losers", said Lesley sweetly as she reached for another throwing dagger.

Another hand reached down and lifted the bow. It was Lady Caitlin in her human form. She said with an amused tone, "It's such a fun game that you have here, my dear Lesley. I think that I'll join in this festive activity."

Lady Caitlin pulled up a quiver with the Lady Silence's arrows.

---------------------------------------------------------

In the front of one of the Vatican lorries, Priestess Honey Ncube sat between the driver and Sister Margaret Droz. In Ncube hands were the two sections of her silvery staff.

"Do you want to quickly complete your work up here and return back to your vacation in Harare, Mother", asked Droz.

"Of course, my friend", responded back Ncube with a broad smile. "I wish to see my friends and family in Zimbabwe. It's been so long since I've been there, but the Lord's work takes priority. Are you sad from being recalled from your holiday?"

Droz thought for a second before she responded, "Yes, Mother. My hometown, Brugg, is on the front line in the war in Europe. We of the Swiss Guard are experts in fighting the werewolves from the north. I wanted to stay there to assist my old town, but I know that my service to you is so much more important. May I ask a question?"

"As always, yes", said Ncube.

"What are you going to do with the Hellsing vampires and werewolves? They seem to have the interest of the Chinese Embassy, but the monsters can not be allowed to continue to exist."

"Sister, I'm sure that the vampires will break the truce, so please be patient", responded Ncube.

--------------------------------------------

In the trailer of the other Vatican lorry, the entire Hellsing crew was seated on the two benches that ran the length of the trailer. Seras and Alucard sat on opposite benches from each other and next to the tailgate. Pallas bravely sat next to Alucard with the foreign werewolf Logan next to her. Christine sat next to Seras and cared for a recovering Harry next to her.

"Aren't you excited, Seras", asked Alucard. "Soon we will be in the midst of an enemy who can summon a devil. I can't wait to see what surprises that they may have for us."

"I'm nervous, Master. I don't want to lose anymore people to those monsters", replied Seras.

This remark caused Pallas to look surprised, Logan to look puzzled, and Harry and Christine tried to relax some.

Seras continued, "And I have this stupid vampire spirit still nibbling on my neck. She is such a pest."

"Just enslave her", responded Alucard.

"No, She's a bit of a problem, but the pest keeps me from worrying about our next problem. I've been in the Tower of London, long ago, but it would help if we knew what they keep in which building. Do their troops stay in the Waterloo Barrack, or in some other building?"

The pest, the vampire spirit Susan, released her attempted ghostly bite on Seras' neck

And whispered into Seras' ear, _"Larry knows the place. He has served its masters for years. Release my Larry."_

"Oh, sod it", Seras cursed out loud. "Wait a minute, please, I have to talk with one of my tenants."

Seras didn't dive into her own mind this time. With her eyes open, she merely pulled Larry into the forefront of her consciousness.

"_Oh, bloody Hell. What have I done now, bitch"_, demanded Larry.

"_Larry, it's me, Susan. You're one and only vampire servant and most loyal girlfriend."_

Larry paused for a second. He puzzled, _"Oh… Yeah… Yes, Susan. How did you get here, my luv?"_

"_It a long story and-",_ started Susan.

"_Larry, Susan has told me that you have knowledge of the workings of the Tower of London"_, Seras said with distaste, _"Tell me what you know."_

"_The Harlot and her suicidal friends are going to attack the tower"_, added Susan.

"_You gormless tart. You should keep quite"_, responded Seras. She and Susan started to argue and name calling each other. Even though Seras needed the information soon, the spats with Susan were an activity that Seras' vampiric side was starting to enjoy.

Larry thought for a bit as the two snapped at each other. He finally said, _"Silence, servants."_

Susan became quiet and Seras demanded, _"Servants? How dare a worthless worm of a man like you refer to me as a servant."_

As Susan started shout at Seras, Seras simply commanded, _"Quiet, Susan."_

Susan's voice went mute.

Larry said with smug self-assurance, _"Because you are a sick goody-goody type of person. If you don't get my insight into the Tower of London situation, you WILL lose more of your friends. You don't want to lose anymore of you pals?"_

Seras asked angrily, _"What do you want?"_

"I will to become the King of this little world of your mind. You will make me a grand palace to live in, with guards that you will make totally loyal to me. I want girls, women to serve me both night and day. They will be the most gorgeous females you have and they will love me in every way."

"_Larry, you pervert, what about your girlfriend Susan?"_

Larry thought for a bit before he said_, "I can work in some personal time for her around four in the afternoon until four-fifteen… on Thursdays only. Both the Fogg ladies will attend me everyday between noon and two o'clock. I'll have to make up a schedule book to coordinate all the women that will be in my life. I also require a torture chamber for those knaves who have earned my wrath. Make sure that the torturer is very loyal to me. Can't have him ply his trade on me. "_

"_You are one sick-"_ started Seras before the ghostly tears that dipped upon her shoulder interrupted her.

"_In fact, servant",_ continued Larry to Seras, _"You will make yourself into my loving slave, too."_

Seras commanded, _"Larry, shut up! Susan, you can talk."_

Susan's voice whispered, _"You should do what my most brilliant and loving Larry said."_

Seras could feel more tears on her shoulder.

"_Why",_ asked Seras, _"Larry is treating you like furniture. You're even crying."_

"Because it is the most right and correct thing to do. My beloved Larry has saved me and he killed the murderers of my parents and my brothers. And I'm not crying. I'm extremely happy to be graced by his presence."

"This is too weird. I'm coming in."

Seras closed her eyes and she appeared in a small room that had no doors or windows. There were three wooden chairs in there that sat in a circle facing each other. Seras sat in one of them. Then Susan and Larry appeared in the other two. Immediately, Seras noticed that she had never stripped Susan of her spirits nor her implanted commands.

Seras sighed and the room expanded in size. She waved her hand and allowed the spirits to escape from Susan's unknowing imprisonment.

Several people appeared and one of males growled, "I will kill you, vampire."

Seras commanded, "Be still, all of you, except for Susan. And don't talk."

There were two other minor strength vampires there and Seras repeated the spirit stripping process on those two.

"You evil woman", started Susan, "You have brought back all the people who were wicked to Larry… Mother? Father? Ricky? Mel? What are you doing here?"

Seras paused as she looked at the four named individuals. An expression of horror followed by absolute anger crossed Seras' face.

"You evil bastard, Larry! You made this girl kill her own family."

Susan looked confused. "No", she said, "It was some other monster. Larry is most kind. He would never do that…"

Seras reached into the mind control floating scars that floated around Susan. She dissolved the nastiest one first. The words that came out of it were, "Susan, your family is dead. These people before you are not your family. They are the killers of your father, your mother and your brothers… Do you have a sister? If you do, I would like to meet her… Now you must kill these people who killed your family. Kill these fakes who only look like your parents and brothers. Have a good time while you're at it, too."

Susan looked shocked and then she fell to the floor. "No! I didn't kill my own parents. Not my brothers? Did I my beloved Larry?"

Seras continued to remove the commands from Susan. There were commands that made her believe that he was her personal god and commands that enslaved her.

As the last of the mind controlling implants came off of her, Susan angrily growled, "Larry, You made me murder my own mother, my father, my older brother Ricky and little Mel. I'll kill you. I will make you suffer in ways that you can't even imagine."

Susan leapt upon Larry and started to tear into him. Larry who was unable to speak or move, merely gave her a bored 'why is the world always picking on me' look.

Seras announced to all the held spirits there, "People, you are dead and you are inside of my head. I'm a vampire and your souls ended up inside of me. Sorry about that but it wasn't my fault. I'm releasing you into my city. Don't hurt anyone unless you are willing to duel him or her at the soccer field, or you could go to the hotel where I keep this pervert Larry at. Goodbye."

Everyone vanished from the room, except for Susan and her family. Again Susan collapsed onto the floor and she started to cry

Seras softly said to the family of Susan, "Susan wasn't in control of herself when you people died. Larry was the one who had caused your deaths. Please don't blame your daughter. Since Larry took your daughter, her real self has been sleeping. It's only now that she has woken up."

Seras then commanded, "You can move and talk now."

Of the ones there, an older woman meekly walked over to Susan and asked, "Susan? Is that really you?"

"Mom? I'm sorry… So sorry. Please forgive me", pleaded Susan.

The woman reached over and stroked Susan's hair. "Susan? Susan… Susan."

The woman hugged Susan.

Seras scanned the room. Susan's father stood off to one side with a frown on his face. Old brother Ricky stood nervously next to his father while the youngest brother hid behind his dad.

Seras thought, "This family has some issues to work out."

Seras created a door out of the room and she said, "I'll be leaving now. I'll have one of my wolves… my associates assign you people some rooms."

Susan said softly, "I know the layout of the Tower of London. Anything that I can tell you is yours."

------------------------------------------------

The lorries snaked along the road to the north of the Docklands and finally came to a stop at just before an intersection. Just around the corner and few blocks away was the north wall of the Tower of London.

The Hellsing and Vatican agents poured out of the lorries. It was time for war.


	38. Chap 38: Battle at the Tower, Part One

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

I apologize to all of you for the delay in releasing this chapter. I'm been brain dead for a month because I was working on a high priority project at work.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter.

-------------------------------------

Within the Tower of London central courtyard, Lady Lesley was so enraged that her body merely shook as she held herself back from assaulting Caitlin. Her minor joy in life of expressing her frustrations by torturing the paladins was ruined. Can't a girl slice and stab someone in peace?

The Hellsing vampire's death by the hunter/seeker sent by Caitlin will probably shift the tower's power hierarchy to Caitlin's favor. If Lesley had attacked Caitlin, sure it would be fun, but then both of them will survive and Lord Perrin may never restore such an uncontrollable one, such as her, back to her current in the castle's hierarchy. Only by keeping her calm could she ever have a chance of not being given forever to Caitlin as a servant. Caitlin was now intentionally aggravating Lesley.

In her human form, Caitlin notched an arrow. The bow and the quiver of arrows that she had picked up were Paladiness Sarafina's weapons and she had no idea what special attacks that the arrows had, but she was going to have fun finding out.

She surveyed the four paladins who were pinned to the southern inner wall of the Tower of London. According to the reports that she had received over the network, the group before her was the semi-famous pain-in-the-neck paladin crew of Paladin Moore. Photographs accompanied the information. Seeing the spell caster Moore gagged was most amusing.

Even though she knew the answer, Caitlin asked, "Who is the leader of this wicked little band of Paladins?"

Immediately Wallace called out, "I'm Moore. It's me who you're after, so let these others people go."

DTD detonated verbally, "Wallace, you stupid fool. These ugly harpies will never let any us go."

Then Paladin DTD turned his attention to Lesley. "Hey, you old hag, the next time you throw one of my dagger at me, you better hit my heart, or I'll just have to tear out your undead throat out with my own teeth, granny bitch."

Lesley hissed in anger. Then Caitlin softly laughed, which pissed off Lesley even more.

DTD turned his verbal abuse upon Caitlin, "That sounds like a two-year-old laugh from a developmentally challenged trollop. I bet that-"

DTD was interrupted. Upon realizing that she was the one being insulted, Caitlin instantaneously drew back, notched the arrow, and fired it into DTD's left leg. His leg was impaled and electricity discharged from the arrow's head and into his flesh. He shook and bared his teeth as electricity coursed through his body.

The arrow finally ran out of energy and DTD slumped.

Wallace demanded, "Stop this at once! This torture is inhuman."

Caitlin remarked about DTD, "The big mouth paladin was all talk, wasn't he, my dear sweet servant Lesley?"

Lesley's face turned red in rage. "My dear Caitlin", she said evenly, "I'm not your servant, yet."

"But you will be", replied Caitlin.

"Hey, harlot and tart! I'm not dead yet. Now why don't you take two of those blessed arrows and hurt your own stinking rotten carcasses real good."

Lady Caitlin finally tired of this idiot. Sure it was amusing to see Lesley upset over some minor human's insult, but she was irked when she had become the target.

Lady Caitlin eyes locked with those of DTD. "You will be silent", she commanded as she forced her will upon the helpless paladin.

DTD opened his mouth to voice more words of contempt, but no sounds were uttered. A shock look came over his face and then he started to silently yell.

"What have you done", demanded Wallace.

"You be quiet too, pretty boy", said Caitlin with the same force as before to Wallace. He just shut his mouth and studied Lesley and Caitlin.

Lesley remarked, "Two Paladin are silenced, one is gagged and the female is mute. What are you are going to do now?"

"After I've destroyed your little fun here, I will do the same with the next thing that amuses you. And again we will repeat this little dance", said Caitlin as pulled out another arrow. This arrow had a larger head that had a silvery sheen.

As Caitlin notched the arrow, Paladiness Sarafina, the Lady Silent, mouthed out a soundless chant without being noticed.

"Then", retorted Caitlin, "I'll have to take my pleasures in performing deeds only for Lord Perrin. If you foil any of my pleasures performed in Perrin's service, he will take notice and… What is that mute religious freak doing?"

Caitlin attention was now shifted from her game with her rival to Sarafina, and then she noticed that Sarafina's bow and arrow that she was holding had a slight golden glow on them.

"What the-", were the only words that Caitlin got off before the arrowhead blew up. Blessed silver shrapnel wounded everyone in the area.

Caitlin, who was in her human form, was hit the hardest. The explosion occurred right in front of her and she was thrown backward and blood flying all over the place.

A little further away, Lesley sat down hard. The explosion caught her by surprise. Little wounds on her skin smoked as the holy silver burned into it.

All four of the paladins who were pinned to the wall, were also hit. But, DTD and Sarafina didn't mind as they gleefully watched their fallen enemies. The gagged Moore and Wallace immediately tried to twist their impaled limb off the spikes.

It was then that Lesley had leapt to her feet. Silver fluid dripped out of her injuries as it was forced out. A sound of ripping cloth could be heard as two wings grew out of her back. The wings were a combination of pure white feathers and purplish scales.

Lesley stepped up before Sarafina and slapped her hard.

Sarafina looked backed defiantly and gave a silent laugh.

"Paladin whore, it's impossible to kill me or that brain-cell challenged Caitlin", snapped Lesley, "You have both pissed me off and amused me greatly. Because you hurt me, I'm going kill someone. Because you have bloodied that bitch Caitlin, I'm not going to kill you. Watch me kill one of your friends. This is entirely your fault. Enjoy the show, my dear."

Lesley turned her attention to DTD. Sarafina looked to that of horror, as she silently mouthed the word "No".

Lesley's eyes locked with those of DTD and he froze. Lesley glanced back at Sarafina and gave her a wink. Then she hugged the helpless DTD and sank her fangs into the base of his neck. Her wings curled around to hide the helpless paladin.

On the ground, Caitlin had already started to heal her wounds. Then came a message over the network that two Vatican lorries were spotted blocks north of their fortress.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Vatican lorries were parked three blocks north of the Tower of London. They were on a side street and the intervening buildings blocked the view of the tower.

Seras hopped out the back of the lead lorry and was followed by the Hellsing werewolves Christine and Harry. Pallas and the foreign werewolf Logan worked their way past the sitting Alucard. Alucard smirked at the two as he relaxed.

Seras' attention kept being drawn to Harry. She could feel some of her blood circulating through out Harry's body. His heart pumping that little bit of her vital fluids was both disconcerting and reassuring.

Harry stepped up next to her and whispered, **"What have you done to me? Why are my thoughts always turning to you?"**

"I don't know", answered Seras. "I really don't know. I did what I had to do to save your life, but what the side effects are, I don't know. I'm still new at this… Uh-oh, here comes Sister Happy-Happy Joy-Joy."

Sister Droz was walking over from the other lorry. Priestess Ncube remained next to the other vehicle with six of her followers. There were four men in dark gray priestly suits and two nuns in black habits. They were all well armed with various projectile and melee weapons.

Margaret Droz's blue eyes continuously scanned back and forth between the various members of Seras' group.

"You people will be on our left flank when we assault the tower", said Sister Droz in an even voice. "You will only do what I say."

"I don't think so, Sister", returned Seras. "We're not your flunkies. Besides, the only entrances are at the southern side of the complex and they will be heavily guarded. My master and I will go over the northern wall and make it easier to you blokes to break in the south side by drawing away their fighters."

Sister Droz stared at Seras before she said evenly, "Since Mother Ncube is here, this is a Vatican mission and it will be commanded by Vatican personal. Vampire, you will-"

"Vatican bitch thinks she can command the world", interrupted Alucard from the back of the lorry. "The arrogant fools of the Vatican still think that the world bows down and grovels before them. Seras being in command of this little group of recruits will make sense to anyone brighter than either a moronic bureaucrat or a very smart Vatican Cardinal."

As Droz turned her shocked eyes to Alucard, Seras complained loudly, "MASTER. We are here to work together, not to start a fight. Please Master, don't aggravate the situation."

Alucard looked away, but he still had a smirk.

Before the sister could explode in anger, Seras said to her, "I'm sorry for what my master just said, but he and I will be going over the north wall. The rest of my fellow Hellsing members will be going with you. I will be doing my best to pull as many of the enemy away from guarding the gates. Please make sure that your people don't shoot my people or I'll become very angry."

"Fine", snapped the sister.

"And you can't sneak up on the tower" continued Seras. "They probably know that we are here already."

"How… Vampiress Victoria."

"Just call me Seras. A vampiress that I had drained earlier told me that the tower vampires put some monitoring chips into some of the local animals."

Not only was Droz in shock with the news, but the rest of Seras' group was surprised, too.

The foreign werewolf Logan asked, **"They can do that? How long have you know this?"**

"The chips in the animals broadcast what they see to their controlling chipped vampires. And I only found this out just now", was Seras' response.

"Enough, police girl", said Alucard as he stepped out of the lorry's trailer. "It's time to leave. Can't you feel our opponents calling for us? Calling for us to test them in the contest of life and death?"

Seras nodded. As she pulled a case of Harkonnen ammo out from under her coat, she said, "Sister Droz, by the time your two lorries drive up to the south wall, most of the fighting will be done. When you next see me and if I'm acting drunk, then please avoid me. But don't worry. I will not touch any of your mad paladin friends."

Droz turned to leave. She muttered, "I had never ever said that paladins are sane. Don't consider me as a part of that lot, vampire."

Seras called out to Harry, "Hey, Sergeant, you get to fire my Harkonnen. Take this ammo from me… Logan, let me find another gun for you."

-----------------------------------------------

Alucard flew as cloud of bats. Not far behind him, Seras' flock of ravens followed.

"_Such a strange girl she is,"_ he thought. _"She should be mastering the transformation abilities of her own body and not dependent on that of some stray raven spirit that she picked up. Without learning the basics of her native powers then how can she ever master the ability to change into a fog? Still, she did quickly pick up the skill to walk through walls."_

Right now Alucard could feel Seras hunger.

"_That girl had expended much of her stored power in that last battle with the demon. She only had a quick drink of a werewolf's blood… That werewolf called Christine had freely offered herself to sate Seras' thirst, but Seras had declined that rare offer. Is she trying to create a werewolf follower? She already has such a slave, but neither Seras nor Harry has realized that. Having a blood-bonded werewolf is almost impossible, but not unheard of. Seras, my human want-to-be child, you will learn the advantages and liabilities of having such a servant."_

There an oppressive presence in the air that grew in power as he approached the tower complex. Was that presence evil or good? Cursed or blessed? Is it both? Could it destroy him? This little trip of Seras' was becoming most amusing.

Ahead of Alucard, the first of the chipped werewolf guards came into view. These wolves were patrolling the area just north of the Tower of London. These poor fools are going to be the first die for their cause.

Alucard thought to Seras, _"Feed on the local produce here first. You will need the strength to assault that accursed tower."_

--------------------------------------------

Two male werewolf guards in green fatigues had their rifles aimed north. Well behind them, their controlling chipped vampire had his pistol drawn. The werewolves hid behind a rusted out car while their vampire was peering around a tree. They had received news of the Vatican lorries located a couple of blocks to the north of them and that the tower's re-enforcements were coming.

In the dark, the vampire could barely make out the cloud of flying birds or bats. He broadcasted to his followers_, "The Vatican scum's approach must have scared the birds. Get ready."_

Suddenly, bats swarmed the two werewolves. The several of little creatures landed on them and their tiny bites drew blood. The werewolves fired their rifles into the air, trying to blast at least a few of the little leathery winged parasites.

Their vampire master called out to his superiors on the network, _"We're being attacked by bats… Oh crap, there are ravens all around… Hey! One of the cheeky birds pecked me on the bum. Hey! Ouch! Sod Off! Get away! Help!"_

Some of the ravens scratched and pecked at the flailing vampire; Just like some of the bats were doing with the werewolves. Behind the werewolves, the rest of the bats gathered together by slamming into one spot on the ground. A dark blob formed as the bats poured into it. The darkness stretched upwards and as it became man shape, Alucard's face appeared near the top of the black mass.

"You worthless hounds of the freaks", said a leering Alucard, "I must apologize for not spending time to toy with your miserable lives, but I must eat and run."

One of the werewolves fired two rounds into Alucard as the No-life king's coat took form as the last of the bats disappeared into him. Alucard plunged his hand like a spear into the closest werewolf's shoulder. The creature didn't howl with pain, instead it raked its claws across Alucard's face and bit down upon the vampire's shoulder.

Alucard's leer changed to one of surprised amusement. "You are a small delight", remarked Alucard, "Not a single whine or hesitation. Fight me some more and I'll make your death a quick painless one."

The other werewolf fired two shots into Alucard. The vampire merely grinned. "Don't be impatient, pathetic mutt. Your turn will come soon."

The huge wounded werewolf continued to maul Alucard who was joyfully paying back to wolf-man in kind. The second werewolf made his final mistake of tossing away his rifle and joining the brawl.

Nearby, the ravens were pecking and scratching at the enemy vampire. The vampire emptied his pistol into the swarming birds with no effect. He clawed at the pests, but the birds covering him melted into goo that covered him.

Seras' voice whispered into his ear, "Tell your evil masters that Seras said that having their skeleton demon attack me really hurt me and I'll be coming to get them. Now, I'm going to try an attack that my master had once done. It was good for getting rid of that awful skeleton demon. I'm sorry, but this will hurt you."

The fully covered vampire struggled as he called out for help over the network. The black fluid was tightening around him; crushing him.

A shot from a distant rifle had torn a hole through both Seras' substance and the vampire's chest. The vampire turned into dust as he died. The powdery material poured out of the goo and then Seras reformed her human-like body.

She looked at the gathering dozen foes a block away between her and the Tower of London's northern wall. Bullets mostly zipped past her and vampiric aggression was evident in her facial expression.

A slug slammed into Seras' leg. She said with a grin, "Normally, I would hate to be interrupted in the middle of a meal, but for you boys and girls, I'll make an exception."

She pulled out two of her handguns and charged.

-----------------------------------------------

The three paladins nailed to the southern wall looked on in horror, disgust, and rage as Lady Lesley enjoyed sucking the life out of the fourth paladin: DTD. DTD sighed before he slumped without life.

Lesley withdrew her fangs and licked the last of the paladin's vital red fluid from her lips. A puzzled looks crossed her face as she though to herself, _"There something familiar about the taste of the paladin's blood…"_

The wounded Lady Caitlin came to her feet as she shape shifted to werewolf form. Blessed silver shrapnel was still embedded in her flesh and she still bled, but even in her human form her phenomenal healing ability was far superior to that of a normal werewolf.

"**Bitch on the wall"**, Caitlin grasped at Paladin Sarafina, **"I'm going to rip you apart, one little painful slice at a time."**

Of course, Sarafina couldn't understand what Caitlin said, but she spat at the werewolf and scored a hit on the face.

Claws extended out of Caitlin's fingers as she raised her right hand.

"_Caitlin darling"_, broadcasted politely Lesley while she put a smirk on her face, _"Shouldn't you command your troops? There is a filthy pair of religious freak trucks north of us and I have already directed some of your troops to fight the intruders. I hope you don't mind."_

"_I don't fucking care, tramp",_ snapped Caitlin, _"I'm going to kill that paladin witch. Don't interfere with me, undead crap."_

"_I do believe that Lord Perrin would desire that you deal with the invaders first, my sweet associate",_ said nicely Lesley. Her broadcasted voice sounded diplomatic, but she pointed at the spit on Caitlin's face while her face showed silent laugher.

"_I'll kill you, harlot"_, snapped Caitlin as her fury switched from the paladiness to the vampiress.

"_LADY CAITLIN",_ boomed Perrin, _"What are you doing?"_

"_My lord, I… Lesley… The stinking paladin"_, stuttered Caitlin as her anger instantly went out of her.

"Lady Caitlin, I've been listening in on Lady Lesley and your conversation and I'm most disappointed in you. She is reasonable and you are looking for a fight. Also, I've been disturbed twice recently and I'm most displeased."

"_But… But… But, it's all Lesley's fault. She tricked me"_, accused Caitlin.

"_Maybe this is true in this little spat, but the disturbances are your responsibility, Caitlin"_, responded Lord Perrin, _"First, I was interrupted by you with news of the death of the Hellsing vampiress. I wouldn't have mind that interruption if it was true. Now, I have received news from your own troops that the creature is still alive. You couldn't even take a bit of time out of your discussion with Lesley to command your own people. I'm very irritated with you, my dear."_

"_But, my lord… I'll do better. I won't mess up again, my darling"_, pleaded Caitlin.

"At this time, I can't afford to take a chance with some conflicts of command between you two ladies. Lady Lesley will take command and I'll transfer control of your chips from me to Lady Lesley. Caitlin, if you don't perform well, I'll have to find a permanent replacement for you. Do you understand?"

"_No"_, cried out Caitlin, _"Don't slave me to that bitch Lesley. I-"_

Caitlin was interrupted as she felt the control of her chips switched from Perrin to hook up under Lesley. Caitlin turned with her claws drawn and leapt at Lesley.

As she dug her nails into Lesley's shoulder, Lesley commands came through Caitlin's chips.

The words to control Caitlin were, _"You will obey Lesley! You will protect Lesley. Sit Girl!"_

Slowly Caitlin pulled her claws out of Lesley's flesh and then she sat on the ground. A continuous angry growl was emitted from Caitlin's throat.

As Lesley's shoulder healed, she remarked out loud, "This is going to be most enjoyable. Now Caitlin, my darling pet, kiss my feet."

------------------------------------------------------

The two Vatican lorries drove west on roads and were hidden from direct view of the tower's walls. The plan was to circle to the tower's south side on some side streets and out of sight around to the west side of their target. Then they would charge into view and fight their way into the tower's main compound. How successful they will be depended upon how many fighters that Alucard and Seras could draw away from the southern wharf, and from a guard tower on this side of the ancient moat that surrounds the Tower of London castle complex. The old moat was filled in long ago and now was covered by grass. Beyond the guard tower there was a bridge that crossed the moat and came to a gate set in the outer wall of the complex.

The non-vampiric members of Seras' party waited in the trailer of the following lorry. The werewolves Christine and Harry sat next to each other on one bench while opposite them Pallas sat not too close to the foreign werewolf Logan. Seras' Harkonnen lay in the aisle between the two benches. Harry's eyes were unfocused as he numbly thought about this feeling of connection between himself and Seras. It disturbed him.

Christine grabbed Harry's arm and leaned against his side. Harry's eyes snapped back to reality as a surprised expression crossed his face.

"**I'm glad",** whispered Christine**, "that you are alive… that you are alive and you're here with me."**

"**uh… I'm happy too, Christine",** replied Harry. He tried to hide his nervousness underneath his military demeanor. Then he became curious. **"I heard that the vampire fed on you. Did it hurt?"**

Christine squeezed more tightly on his arm. **"You care",** she exclaimed**. "You really care what happens to me. I didn't notice the bite. What hurt me was the thought that you were dying. Now, let's not talk about that. Let's talk about us."**

Logan said with a chuckle, **"Get a room, you two."**

Christine jerked away from Harry in embarrassment and Harry growled with annoyance at Logan.

Pallas reached and lightly slapped the side of Logan's head. "Hey, wolf-boy", she griped, "I don't know what was being said, but you shouldn't interfere with the lovebirds… love-puppies? Whatever! That was plainly rude."

Christine looked down and then hesitantly latched onto Harry's arm again. Harry stiffened and then relaxed. He gingerly reached his free hand across to put it on top of Christine's hand. He whispered, **"We have to spend some time together after this trip. Ok?"**

Christine nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

The dark shape of Seras ran from the street and onto the road that went along the northern wall of the tower complex's wall.

There was an oppressive air around the castle. A mix of powers, blessed and cursed, which wasn't supposed to be combined, permeated the air. The closer one was to the Tower of London, the stronger the effect was. It set Seras' skin to itching and if she weren't on a rampage, she would have been concerned.

Spread out along the road was a dozen figures in military uniforms. From them a rain of bullets poured forth. Snipers on top of the wall also added their firepower. Seras dodged as she charged forward. She zipped left and right to avoid most of the incoming rounds as she return fired with her two pistols.

A grin was plastered all over Seras' face, but within her mind, her human side warred with her vampire self. The human within her wanted to kill everyone one in her way so she can quickly enter the tower's complex, while the vampiric side wanted to wound her adversaries to prepare them for Seras' early morning breakfast.

At least Alucard had no such internal disputes. The two werewolves he had torn apart were just the beginning of his festival of blood and terror. In another words, it was good to be the no-life king and it was bad to be anyone in his way. He simply strode in the wake of Seras.

As Seras fired her guns to waste enemies' legs and arm and charged like a madwoman, Alucard calmly received several shots that ripped through his flesh. He fell to his knee and then he started to chuckle.

"Yes", he laughed out, "Yes! Come, you pathetic pieces of shit. Come and entertain me and let me entertain you, too. Releasing control art restriction to level two. Situation B. The Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Hold release until the targets are silenced."

Alucard laughter became mute as a surprised look came across his face. His control art restriction wasn't at level two. The weird powers that permeated the air suppressed his release.

No longer was anyone shooting at Alucard, who looked like he was crippled, but instead they concentrated on Seras, who now just became involved in hand-to-hand with a large male werewolf and they rolled around and the ground. Slugs ripped through both of them. The wolf was crazed with pain and he ignored the so-called friendly fire from his allies. Unseen by others, dark spirit wolf-heads lanced out from under Seras' black trench coat and dug their fangs into the werewolf. They greedily drank on his blood, as he and Seras tore into each other.

Alucard laughed loudly. His laugh ringing mockingly of amusement caused most of the combatants to pause briefly.

"Do you think that you can stop me with the powers of Heaven and Hell?", asked Alucard. "I am of neither Heaven nor Hell, so this will make an interesting little contest, freak trash."

The werewolf fighting Seras died from blood loss and almost all the enemy decided that the murderous Seras was a much better target than the loudmouth Alucard.

Alucard smirked as he chanted, "Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one. Situation A. The Cromwell Approval is now in effect. Hold release until the targets are silenced."

Alucard jacket alternated between red and black as his powers fought to come to the surface. Eyes in Alucard's body and coat kept appearing and disappearing as the contest continued. Finally, his wide, floppy brim fedora and glasses vanished while Alucard's body and coat dissolved into an inky dark mass with his flesh colored head on top of the mass. Eyes covered his dark self.

The sounds of gunfire went mute as onlooker started with disbelief.

"No! Don't stop", called out Alucard, "The fun has only just begun."

Out of Alucard's right shoulder, a large black hellhound's head extended and out of his left, a huge skull of the skeleton demon formed with its lifeless eyes.

"Go, my slaves", command the No-life king, "Go and reap this meager harvest of pathetic fools."

The hellhound had torn itself loose of Alucard's body while the skeleton demon continued to grow to its towering height as it dissolved its connection to its new master. The demon's flaming scythe faded into existence in the demon's hands.

Alucard's gloved hands formed as he took on a dark humanoid shape. His Jackal and Casull, his favorite pistols, appeared in his hands. While his laughter rang out, he started firing. The hellhound charged forward as the skeleton demon threw its scythe of fire.

----------------------------------------

Seras was in the process of introducing herself to her new dance partner in this waltz of blood shedding. Her opponent was a young male who actually looked quite dashing in his fatigues. He was originally emptying rounds from a revolver into Seras before she had telekinetically pulled this fine fellow into her embrace. Her opponent was a real dirty fighter: he kicked, clawed, elbowed and bit Seras while she tore into him. Seras had no thoughts of using her police martial arts training since her vampiric nature had come to dominate her human side. She wanted a quick meal with no time to play with her food.

The two were still standing as they struggled. Six more of the fine fellow's allies joined into the fray. Seras guessed that they were the vampire's girlfriend and their pet werewolves of both genders.

The crazed Seras briefly thought, "It's nice to be wanted."

"Duck", was the word that Alucard spoke into her mind. His voice had a slight concern tone that Seras seldom heard. It instantly snapped Seras to her human personality.

Within the crowd of her enemies, Seras desperately tried to fall down to the ground, but few of her foes had their grips firmly latched onto her and a few claws were lodged into her flesh. Seras wiggled around to worm her way down. A few werewolves got the mistaken idea it was time to pile on Seras and finish her off.

Seras was quickly shoved to the asphalt with force. The enemy wolves howled in victory as the attack on Seras doubled in strength. Then Seras' sensitive hearing heard a sound that she never wanted to hear again. There was the slight hiss of the skeleton demon's scythe flipping through the air as it approached.

Immediately a panicky Seras concentrated and darkness pooled under her on the ground. She began to sink into it and the ground, as the demon's scythe carved a cruel path of destruction just a meter above her face.

Blood and screams filled the air above her and dust from two deceased vampires filled the air like snow. Seras felt both fear of the demon's menacing presence and annoyance at the demon for taking her prey. Still, it will take some time for the flying blade to return back to its owner.

Seras erupted up from the ground to survey the scene. Three of the attacking werewolves were in agony with two of them were missing a limb while the third had a fatal gash though him abdomen. The rest of the attacking werewolves were cut in half and of course the two vampires were dust. There was the smell of burnt flesh and fur in the air. Four spirits, the ones of the vampires and the two other werewolves, were hanging in the air in a state of confusion. Since the deceased ones were not pulled to either heaven or hell, Seras guess that the reach of the blessed and cursed powers didn't reach here.

Seras whispered within her mind to her own servants, _"Hurry up and finish off the wounded; Don't let them continue to suffer. And see if you can gather up the dead."_

Tentacles with wolf heads, and a few vampire faces, shot out to her newest victims. As cries of **"Don't touch me"**, **"No! No! No!"** came from the wounded, Seras scanned around her.

The remaining enemy troops near her has decided that the skeleton demon, the hellhound, and Alucard were much more dangerous than poor sweet little Seras. The hound was dashing back and forth between four opponents. His slashing fangs delivered wounds that were not easily healed. In the battle, he received some gashes in his flanks. Alucard's pistols were empty and had been put away. He was taking a leisurely walk over to a dead werewolf who had a rifle lying next to his side. Slugs occasionally ripped through Alucard's body. The rifle that was his target vibrated and then leaped the distance and landed in the vampire's right hand. Treating it as a pistol, he fired it one handed at a distant vampire. Two shots turned the opponent to dust.

The skeleton demon had two werewolves trying to wrestle it to the ground, but he just stood there. The huge werewolves were easily dwarfed by the even larger demon. With one hand, it lazily tried to brush away the offending werewolves, while it's other hand was held high in the air and was waiting to catch the returning scythe. Shots fired at the demon caused small wounds in the creature, but the bullets didn't cause it any real concern.

Seras felt the skeleton empty eyes search her out. It whispered telepathically, _"Excuse me, my dear worm-food, but you escaped me and that must be remedied."_

"_MASTER!",_ Seras called out to Alucard, _"Why the bloody hell is your demon attacking me? Stop it!"_

"Demon!" commanded Alucard, "Cease your assault upon my child."

"_Oh, my undead master"_, said the demon with a note of mockery, _"I will complete your command of ridding this area of these vampire and werewolf minions, but I still must complete the order required by my original summoner. It is a contract that I cannot violate nor avoid. Besides, her death will cheer me up, sir."_

The wounded around Seras had lost their lives and souls to Seras' spirits while the already dead spirits were being reeled in like fighting fish on the ends of Seras' dark fishing-line like tentacles.

The demon caught his returning scythe in one hand and quickly sliced it through the werewolves that were trying to bury him. Blood and body parts flew out into the air as the werewolves fell away.

"Then die again, fool, and this time I'll make a personal hell for what you called your soul," proclaimed Alucard.

One handed, Alucard fired rounds from his confiscated rifle at the skeleton demon. With his other hand, he gestured to telekinetically pull to try to move the creature towards him.

The demon struggled to keep from being pulled to Alucard. With both his hands, he threw his flaming scythe at Seras.

Seras' eyes went wide in fear and she dissolve into a cloud of ravens.

---------------------------------------

Upon the top of northern outer wall, two winged women landed. The first one, who landed, was Lady Lesley. She was wearing her camouflage clothes with holstered pistol and a small brown pouch on her belt. To her right, the towering Lady Caitlin, in her winged werewolf form, set down. Her elastic uniform was stretched to the max. She was also carrying a holstered pistol and a pouch, but also hooked to her waist was a sheathed short sword. The sword looked tiny, also like a dagger, when it was compared to her size.

Both of the women had wings. Beautiful white feathers partially covered their wings. Grayish red scales could be seen in the gaps between the feathers.

Both the ladies surveyed the ongoing battle on the ground below them to the north. The initial bunch of the Tower's defenders was in the process of being massacred. Two groups of the tower's reinforcements, one coming around the west side of the tower's complex and the other around the east end, were still out of combat range of the current melee. There were around thirty beings in each of the incoming groups.

---------------------------------

Alucard's hellhound was ravaging one vampire as two other werewolves ripped into the hound's sides and neck. One of the wolves succeeded into pulling Alucard's pet off of the undead bloodsucker, but unfortunate for the vampire, a large chunk of the vampire's flesh was torn off, too. As the hellhound was thrown to one side, the vampire vanished into a pile of dust. The hellhound landed on it feet and spat out the last dusty remains of his victim. Large slashes were cut into its hide, which bled a dark fluid. With a savage growl, the hound charged back into the melee.

Alucard was getting his wish. Not only were both his pistols and the rifle in his right hand empty, but a male werewolf had a bear hug wrapping around Alucard, trapping his arm, while a much smaller female vampire was busy drinking from Alucard's jugular. The bulk of the werewolf blocked the view of the skeleton demon.

The No-Life King was laughing so hard that it was difficult for him to stand. The idea that these mere punks, these two bits of scum who weren't even worth the cost of a bullet, had dared to attack him, it was hilarious. Maybe he should spend a little quality time with these two fine, but stupid opponents.

"Does my blood taste good?" he whispered to the shorthaired blond vampire who was drinking greedily at his throat.

Alucard could see only the right side of the vampiress' face, so her eye, on that side, looked up at his face. Her slurping of his blood slowed as she had almost drunk more than she could contain.

The retaining werewolf, a long red-haired green eyes monster of a furry male, growled out**, "Hurry up and drain this wuss. We got to run before one of those demons come after us, mistress."**

Alucard asked, "You want to drain me? You? A mere freak of a vampire? My, my, my, maybe I'm just a little too much for you to digest. Let me assist you, you pathetic child."

The veins on Alucard's neck budged. The vampiress' eyes widen in panic and she pulled her fangs away from his neck. Two thin strings of blood still connected her teeth to the wounds on Alucard's neck. The lines of blood snapped taunt and pulled her fangs back into his neck.

Alucard admonished, "Now, girl, it's not nice to leave your meal half finished. It's very impolite to your host and dinner: Me."

"**What's going on?"** demanded the werewolf.

Blood rushed through the vampiress' fangs and her face and body started to bloat.

"Do you feel neglected, dog-boy?" ask Alucard. "Let me entertain you as your maggot friend feeds, punk!"

Alucard's right arm bent at a strange angle and he plunged his hand into the werewolf's chest.

Immediately the werewolf gave out a wounded howl and bit down and Alucard's hat and head.

"Yes", Alucard hissed, "That's right! Fight me!"

The vampiress' weight continued to gain and her uniform started to rip. Her skin blackened and there was nothing she could do.

Alucard's head dissolved from the werewolf's jaws and reformed just below the werewolf's snout. Alucard bit deeply shaggy throat.

The vampiress' flesh started to change into a dark goo and flow into Alucard's coat.

"_Are we having fun yet?"_ asked Alucard telepathically in a mocking tone.

The No-Life King's hand finally closed down on the werewolf's heart. That mighty werewolf squeaked like a mouse before he went limp.

The last of the vampiress vanished into Alucard's substance as he also took the spirit of the werewolf into his dark inner world.

Alucard dropped the body and looked up to see two groups of enemies rushing in from the west and east. It was definitely a fine time to be a Vampire King. Now where is that insolent skeleton demon?

------------------------------

Ladies Lesley and Caitlin had witnessed Alucard being ganged up on by a vampiress and a werewolf, and the hellhound battling against its opponents. Seras had just finished off her foes and the skeleton demon threw its flaming scythe at her.

Seras vanished and was replaced by a flock of flying ravens. The scythe flew through the birds with all the ravens dodging the blade.

"**Damn",** remarked Caitlin. **"You can't do that. Right Lesley? I've never seen a stupid bloodsucker do that. She's probably more powerful than you are, my dear."**

"Shut up, Caitlin", snapped Lesley.

The flaming scythe flipped around and around on its flight passed the ravens and began to curve in its trajectory to loop back to its master.

In a sudden flurry of flapping wings, the flock of ravens climbed into the air to the south. Both Lesley and Caitlin looked up as the birds flew high over them. The flock was still gaining altitude as it began to circle over the center of the castle complex.

"It's time to take down that little tart", spoke Lady Lesley. She reached into the pouch on her belt for the object that Lord Perrin had given her earlier. It was a very small orb that had the swirling colors of gray, purple and slimy green on its surface.

"**Why don't you handle the enemy female vampire yourself?"** question Caitlin in a growling voice that attempted to sound syrupy and sweet. **"I'm sure she won't pose much of a problem for you, my dear Lesley."**

"You just want that creature to kill me. Don't you, Caitlin dear."

"**A girl can dream. Can't she?"**

"Not if she is my slave, Slave."

Lesley raised the orb high in the air and commanded, "Spirit in the Orb, you will kill the vampiress above us. Do as I command!"

She threw the object down and it shattered on the top of the wall.

--------------------------------------------------

The two lorries came to a stop. As the cyborg Sister Droz exited, she whispered back to Priestess Ncube, "I don't like having werewolves working beside us: even if they are working for real humans. Anyone who work with vampires and werewolves should be immediately executed."

Priestess Ncube scooted out of the vehicle. She whispered back, "What would have me do, my friend? Should I act like the paladins do and break my word? I'd quit Iscariot and their ilk because of the ways they deal with people. Should I betray my word like most of Section Thirteen would do?"

"That is not what I meant, Priestess. It just how can you honor your word when it has been given to someone without any honor?"

"Our oaths are witnessed by God. How can I not keep my word? Besides, Margaret, vampires and werewolves, being creatures of the Devil, will betray us. We must wait until the creatures of betrayal do what is natural for them to do, and then we will act. Until that time, be cautious and do not let your guard down, my friend."

Sister Droz gave an unconvinced nod and remained quiet.

The male Vatican drivers from two lorries gather around Ncube and Droz, along with the two men and two women from the back of the leading lorry. The men were dressed in priestly suits and the two women wore nun habits. All of them carried a pair of pistols, but two of the men also carried swords and the two women had addition rifles.

One of the men asked, "What now, Mother Ncube? Kill our so-called allies first and then attack the Tower of London?"

Ncube looked like she was getting a headache about all the requests to attack their temporary allies. "No, Michael," she replied. "We will proceed as planned."

From around the back corner of the second lorry, the four Hellsing members. The human Pallas led them with three werewolves following. One of the male werewolves, Harry, carried the massive Harkonnen that caused the Vatican people some concern. Pallas, Christine, and Harry all wore Hellsing camouflage uniforms while Logan wore a tan open front vest along with short trousers.

"I'll be the speaker for the Hellsing crew," announced Pallas. "I'm the only one of us that can speak a reasonable language at this time."

Christine growled sourly at Pallas comment of a 'reasonable language'.

"Fine," said Sister Droz sourly. "We'll go in as two separate groups and we will not interfere with each other's missions."

"Good," responded Pallas. "Just make sure that we can use your lorries to evacuate the blokes we are rescuing."

The drivers reentered their lorries as the two larger groups slowly moved away from the vehicles and to the corner of the street ahead of them. Both teams were watching for enemies from the tower and watched for betrayal from their 'Allies'.

They turned the corner and traveled east along a road that runs toward the tower. The fortification wall was in full view at the end of the road ahead of them.

The sounds of running feet signaled the enemy soldiers were ahead of them. The werewolves and vampires ran from south to north along the side of the wall passed the side road that the Vatican and Hellsing forces were on.

Sister Droz hand signaled her people and they crouched down behind any cover that they could find. The Hellsing members did likewise.

A stream of the enemy's troops continued to pass the side road and Sister Droz whispered to Priestess Ncube, "It looks like the Hellsing vampires are causing quite a disturbance. We'll advance after they are gone. It looks like the female vampire news that the animals around here are eyes for the Tower was a lie."

Watching the Vatican and Hellsing raiding parties was a small fox that hid under a rusted out car.

--------------------------------------------------

The flock of ravens swarms high over the Tower of London castle complex. The Tower's complex was located on the north shore of the Thames River. It consisted of an outer surrounding curtain wall with another inner wall just inside of it. Both walls had several towers built into them and were placed regularly around the complex. Inside the inner wall was a courtyard with several building placed around the edges of the yard. In the center, the rubble of the White Tower rested. It was where Alucard had fought Incognito before the building had collapsed.

The ravens gathered and melted together to form a dark female humanoid shape with large black wings. Seras' face faded into existence along with her black trench coat. With her vampiric eyes, she could make out the mass of individuals lying on the ground in the courtyard below. They were werewolves with some humans mixed in. Seras surmised that it was the tribe she was going to try to rescue, the Tribe of Five Roses, along with the tribe's human servants. Their stillness indicated to her that they might be drugged. There were some tables down there with movements of the castle's personnel around some tables on the ground with bodies on them. The smell of blood was in the air.

Seras diet of vampire and werewolf blood made her a little tipsy. She wondered, _"Are they being used as unwilling blood donors? Would they mind if I got a small sip? Stop thinking like that! I'm here to rescue them, not to feed on them."_

The oppressive mixture of divine and hellish powers was strongest here and it was causing Seras some discomfort.

Immediately Seras could spot where Harry was. He was on a side street outside of the outer wall. The tiny bit of her blood that tainted his was what made him so noticeable to her. From her position, she could see the enemy troops on top of the outer wall and in groups on the castle's groups. What concerned the slightly drunk Seras was that the ambush was being set up at the gate where her friends were going to have to come through.

Then she heard a woman command, "Spirit in the Orb, you will kill the vampiress above us. Do as I command", followed by the shattering of glass. Seras looked where the voice came from and spotted a winged woman and a winged female werewolf.

"_Oooo… Wings,"_ she thought. They looked like an interesting pair to add to her collection. She was tempted to forget her mission and just go after those two.

Then a small gray cloud formed next to the pair and a haunting voice groaned out, "Alucard."

Seras immediately changed her mind. That voice sounded too familiar: too much like pain and death, too much like Incognito.

Seras turned her attention back to something that she could handle. She thought, _"What was she going to share with these people? What had I planned… Oh, yeah, I remember."_

As Seras drifted on her winged high over the Tower of London, she reached with both hands under her coat and into her shadow space to pull out her gifts: Grenades. Yes! Grenades for Everybody!

---------------------------------------------

Before Lady Lesley, the spirit poured forth from the shattered remains of it imprisoning orb. It called out in a groan, "Alucard!"

First, it surprised Lesley and Caitlin that the spirit was able to make sounds that could actually be heard. Most spirits were not that strong.

Lesley immediately recovered. "Your target is the female vampire of Hellsing. I believe that her name is Seras. Forget this 'Alucard' character that you are so fixed on. You will do as I command! Do it, servant!"

The dark spirit merely formed two eyes, one normal eye and one wide red eye, within this grayish smoke. They merely regarded Lesley.

Lesley could feel its strength gathering, but then she demanded, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

The spirit laughed sarcastically with Lesley before it drifted north, away from the tower and toward the ongoing fight that Alucard was joyfully participating in.

"That Bloody-" was all that Lesley could say before a grenade exploded on the wall near them. Then explosions were occurring all around the Tower's complex.

"**That hurt. It contains silver. Damn it! What going on now?"** was what Caitlin said before she and Lesley heard someone joyfully exclaiming "Whee" from above. The dark form of the winged Seras could be seen in the predawn skies.

Lesley flapped her winged and took to the air. Her pistol was held in hand. Caitlin was content to let Lesley fight this battle alone, then the mental command that Lesley had implanted earlier forced Caitlin to take to the air to make sure the Lesley would not be hurt too badly. Still she would let Lesley receive a few wounds before she had to come in to 'rescue' Lesley and maybe receive some gratitude from Lord Perrin.

Seras was in the process of happily tossing more of her precious hand grenades when a cursed silver slug ripped through her abdomen. Pain burned deep into her undead flesh, but all that was forgotten when she had spotted Lady Lesley flying up toward her.

Seras dodged another one of Lesley's bullets as she drew forth two of her own pistols. She drove straight down.

Lesley and Seras passed each other with a distance of a mere two meters. Lesley going straight up and Seras was upside down in her downwards trip. Seras' mad grin was back and Lesley's vampiric aggression was adding to her smile.

Both the women emptied their weapons into each other as they passed. They fired their weapons much faster than a mere human could. Wounds covered both of them from head down to their legs and blood flew all through the air.

Seras hissed out as she slowed her downwards flight, "More! More!"

She placed her now emptied guns away into her shadow space, and started to reach for other loaded revolvers, but she was interrupted. Lesley had quickly turned her climb into a dive and smashed into Seras. She hit Seras' face with the barrel of her empty pistol. The two tumbled out of control downward as Lesley's other hand drove its nails into Seras's shoulder. Their wings were uselessly flailing against each other.

Seras pulled her hands out from under her coat and was gleefully about to engage in the glorious melee of tearing each other apart, but Lesley's staring eyes froze Seras in mid-action.

"You can not fight against me, Hellsing vampiress," commanded Lesley. "You can not even attempt to flee from me."

Seras felt the compulsion overtake her limbs even as she fought against its influence. Every time she pushed some of Lesley's mind control back, it came back even stronger.

"Grrik," was the only noise she could make.

"You're a strong one," remarked Lesley, "I have to concentrate on you just to keep you from break loose. You will make a fine powerful meal, my flying Hellsing tart."

Both of them crashed into the concrete pavement with Lesley on top. Bones cracked in both of the ladies and grisly sounds of their bone snapping back together followed it. They had crashed landed in full view of the remaining paladins who were crucified against the southern inner wall. The winging werewolf Caitlin landed not far away to watch this entertaining show. The sounds of Lesley's breaking bone had always brought forth pleasant memories for Caitlin.

Seras tried to call forth her spirits, to shape shift into mighty werewolf, or to even sink away into the ground, but all those powers were blocked. Her arms, legs and wings didn't obey her thoughts.

Lesley opened her mouth to prepare to sink her fangs into Seras' neck. Caitlin remarked to Lesley aloud so Seras could hear it too, **"Well, that wasn't to hard. Lord Perrin is going to be most unhappy that you unsuccessfully used his trapped spirit on such a minor target. I will never know how this lowly creature scared you enough that it caused you to wet your panties. He's going to punish you, my dear Lesley."**

"Shut up, Caitlin," growled out an aggressive Lesley. "After this little battle is done, I'm going to drain your blood, harlot. After you heal, I will drain you again and again. Then I will make you watch silently as Lord Perrin and I spend many loving hours together, My Dear Sweet Caitlin!"

"**I'll kill you one of these days."**

"You can't even kill this Hellsing vampire. What make you think that another attempt by you could kill me. Besides, your next attempt on my life will be your last, for I will destroy you."

Caitlin merely growled. Her hand kept reaching toward the short sword on her hip, but Lesley's mind controlling commands stopped her short of grabbing it. Caitlin's pistol was still holstered on her belt.

Lesley, who had Seras trapped under her, wrapped her arms around Seras and pressed her wings possessively against Seras' sides. Lesley said with a note on amusement, "Let me see. Where were we before that whore Caitlin had interrupted us? Ah, yes, I remember."

Lesley sank her fangs into Seras' neck and started to drink. Seras' mind became frantic. She fought to regain control of her body and her powers, but she was blocked at every attempt. Lesley not only held her body down, but also her mind. In a panic, Seras called out for her master, but the oppressive mixture of powers in the air prevented her communication.

Seras weakly swung her head to one side. The closest person she could see was Caitlin, who shook in fury as she stood. Seras eyes focused on the werewolf and tried to look to see if she had the mind controlling implants that was so common amongst the chipped vampires and werewolves. It was easier than she expected. Some of those commands have the taint of the vampiress that was currently using Seras as both a meal and a cushion.

Seras' mind reached out and erased anything that had the taint of Lesley within Caitlin.

As Seras felt both herself weakening and her own hunger growing, Lady Caitlin jerked in surprise. Quickly the werewolf silently walked over as she drew out her short sword. Seras noticed the silvery color of the weapon along with runes that covered its blade.

Caitlin raise the blade over Lesley with it blade pointing straight down. Seras squeaked, "No," as she realized what Caitlin was going to do.

Caitlin didn't give any warning as she plunged the sword down. The blade pierced Lesley's back and drilled through her heart. The nasty weapon continued its path by going through Lesley, punched a hole through Seras' right lung and firmly into the concrete pavement. The weapon held Lesley against Seras and trapped both of them to the ground.

Blood bubbled out of Seras' mouth as she tried to cry out in pain. Lesley released Seras' throat and just hissed in anger and pain. This has happened to Lesley twice before. If she was a normal vampire, an impaled heart would have meant instant death, but this only made Lesley furious.

Caitlin lean her massive body down to the pinned vampires and rested on Lesley's back. She whispered, **"I'm going to enjoy slicing little bits of you apart. Each little bit of your maggoty flesh will be saved away in a separate bag, bottle, and box. I may not be able to kill you, but I can make sure that you can never come back, dear."**

Immediately, Lesley tried to place new command within Caitlin's psyche, but Caitlin digging her claws into Lesley back interrupted the process.

Seras was weakly able gain control of hands. Quickly, she wormed her left hand up passed Lesley's wings and reached for what she had spotted earlier: Caitlin's pistol.

Caitlin was enjoying the game of slicing small cuts into Lesley to interrupt any commands that may come. Caitlin had planned that moment for years and any common sense ideas of ripping apart Lesley quickly went against those plans.

Seras fire four shots in quick secession into the side of Caitlin at vampiric speeds. Caitlin groaned and rolled away. Seras hope that there was at least one more bullet left in the pistol. She placed the barrel of the gun against the sword's blade and fired twice. Two bullets shattered the blade and shrapnel from the bullet tore into Lesley's back.

The short sword handle went flying and Lesley pushed herself up away from Seras and off of the blade. Immediately, Lesley applied commands to enslave Caitlin once again. Seras deftly removed the mind controls as they were applied.

Instead of getting an obedient slave, Lesley got a rebellious growl from Caitlin. Lesley hissed and dove upon Caitlin with her nails ripping gashes into Caitlin. Caitlin returned the favor with interest. Both ladies were berserk.

Seras was stuck with her back on the ground with blade still impaled through her. She couldn't push herself up and over the top of the blade. Instead, she concentrated on freeing her powers. Her body lost its shape as it morphed into black goo. The dark mass flowed away from around the blade and Seras reformed just a short distance away.

Her immediate thought was to flee the area and sate her hunger some place else, but blood being shed so close to her was overwhelming. Besides, one of the battling duo had taken some of her blood and she wanted it back.

Lesley and Caitlin were busy trying to disfigure, rip apart, and generally destroy each other. Their uniforms and wings had holes and rips in them and each lady was clawed with massive wounds. Caitlin's attacks were mighty and harsh, while Lesley attacks were weaker but much faster and more frequent. Both regenerated at rates much faster than normal werewolves.

Seras leapt toward the combatants as she lost her human form. She turned black as vampire and wolf headed tentacles lanced forward from her body. Both Lesley and Caitlin received bites as little fangs latched on the two and started to drain the two. The rest of Seras' fluid-like mass splattered upon the two.

The blood of the two made Seras' fangs feel like they were on fire. It was both intoxicating and painful. Her contact with the wings of the two ladies caused pain as they burned her. Still Seras fought to restrain the two so she could continue to suck on their veins and Seras was mostly ignored.

Seras continue work on draining the two and noticed that they seem to have an immense amount of the red fluid and they seem to generate more. It was a fulfilling experience and definitely made her even more inebriated. Her senses dulled and became unfocused. It broadened out. She could not only sense her blood within her own body and that running through Harry's veins, but also inside one of the combatants: the female vampire one in fact.

Her consciousness shifted into the body of Lesley and the enemy vampiress mind was a mess. Controlling mental commands floated throughout Lesley's consciousness. Also there was a sealed area in which that Seras could vaguely make out enormous number of sleeping spirits. The drunken Seras practically drooled with the thought of take possession of them.

Then she noticed something that didn't belong. Deep within the soul of Lesley, there floated two spheres: One was colored brilliant golden yellow with the powers of the blessed, and the other was malevolent purple with the powers of the most foul kind. The two spheres were tied together in an unpleasant association by bands of magic. Streamers of powers were emitted by the spheres and reached out transferring their energies to Lesley.

Seras reached her will out try to move those blessed and cursed spheres. She felt agony as electric-like arcs shot through her being. Seras' human side wanted to avoid touching them again and her vampire side didn't care for such things. But the What-the-hell-I'm-Drunk side of Seras decided to play with these dangerous toys.

Seras reached out and slapped the spheres and then immediately retreated from the pain of contact. She examined her pain. Sure she was hurt, but she has been worse than this before and the slapping she gave the sphere had moved them.

Amusement overtook Seras' agony and she advance to envelope the spheres. The objects burned her as she looked for one of place in Lesley body where one of Seras' fangs was draining blood. There were so many puncture points, and Seras searched so one of the puncture caused by one of her own fangs and not ones from her spirits. Finally she spotted one. She headed toward it with her new treasure, but then she notice the spheres streamers were firmly linked into Lesley's soul.

--------------------------------------------

Lady Caitlin was in the midst of a battle that she had repeated so many times. Lesley's attacks which stripped her of hulks of flesh and some of her organs while Caitlin preformed the same kinds of acts in return. Only this time there was an annoying black goo that covered them both and was trying to suck the essence out of them. The goo that she believed to be the Hellsing vampire was only a minor nuisance.

Suddenly Lesley jerked to a stop with a surprised look upon her face. Caitlin again rammed her claws into Lesley's side. Lesley's face turned grays and then she turned into dust that rained down on Caitlin.

Caitlin's face was covered by shock, which was then followed by joy. Lesley was final gone. She had finally done the impossible. Lesley was dead. Even her network link was gone. Joy, oh, Joy! Now she must connect her chips to another vampire's (i.e. Lord Perrin) before they self-destruct in the next half hour.

Then the goo that was Seras started to gather on top of her. Caitlin was starting to sit up when enough dark fluid pulled together to form a humanoid figure. Long red hair appeared along with a face that Caitlin was very familiar with. But this time she appeared in a green gown.

The newly reformed Lesley smirked. "Hello my dear. You didn't think that a little thing like my death would prevent me killing you. This body of the Hellsing's vampire will serve me very well in that task and beyond."


	39. Chapt 39: BAttle at the Tower, Part Two

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

I apologize to all of you for the delay in releasing this chapter. I've been brain dead for a month because I was working on a high priority project at work.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter.

-------------------------------------

In the moments before Seras' attack on the Tower with her grenades, Lord Perrin was definitely busy. He was transmitting orders to his minions as he painted symbols on the floor. The room that they were in was part of the Tower of London's Oriental Gallery. It was originally a very wide, long, and tall hallway that used to contain antiques from the middle east and the lands further east of there. All of that stuff was cleared out long ago.

The floor was covered in marble tiles that were thick as bricks. Recently added were two stonewalls that sectioned off the western and eastern ends of the hallway from the central area where Perrin was. Each of those two walls had a pair of large iron security doors and another such set of doors was located in the southern wall. It was the southern doorway out of the old Oriental Gallery that had the most traffic.

The decoration of the room was designed to disgust and horrify any sane person. On the north wall, the skin of a man was stapled to the stone. Under the skin's empty eyes, blood red tears were drawn. Its lips were pulled into a smile by the use of leather stitching that pierced the skin. To each side of this horror, two large crystal vases sat. One of them contained an upside down cross, immersed in a foul yellow liquid. The other vase contained a skull that could barely be seen, for the vase was filled with a mixture of blood and alcohol. On another wall, children's toys were pinned to its surface by iron spikes. The eyes of one of the dolls swiveled around and its plastic non-moving lips whispered, "Help me."

Perrin was drawing a summoning circle with the blood that he had in a small pot. With his paintbrush, he drew symbols and pictures that added to the blasphemous design of this room that he was working so hard to achieve. The painted blood bubbled for a bit before it dried.

Also in the room, there were three other vampires, two male and one female, who were dressed in laboratory smocks. The two males were working to place two two-meter tall silvery rods near the center of Lord Perrin design. After the rods placed, they floated vertically just above the floor. The female was adding various body parts to a wall by nailing them to it.

Two male werewolves brought in another twenty transfusion bags of blood. The red fluid was taken forcefully from the Tribe of Five Roses and their human servants. They were added to a pile of similar sacks.

Perrin held out the empty paint can out to his right and commanded, _"Bring me more of the combined blood."_

A third male werewolf, who was waiting, pointed a question finger at himself and asked, _"Who? Me?"_

"_No, I was speaking to the wall behind you. Sorry. Did you think I was referring to you?"_ asked Lord Perrin meekly before he growled out sarcastically, _"OF COURSE, I WAS SPEAKING TO YOU! Idiot! Now, take this can and fill it with the blood of the sources."_

The huge gray wolf-man gingerly reached out and took the can. He retreated from the vampire and, quickly moved over to the western doors and slipped through them.

The room he came into was another sealed section of the former grand hallway. In the center of the room, a granite disk floated. It was just short of three meters in diameter and it stood vertically with a flat side facing towards the werewolf.

Pinned to its surface was a female demon, a succubus. Silver colored restraining bands bound her neck, waist, legs, arms and wings to the stony surface. The demoness was tall when compared to a human female and her long brown curly hair framed her beautiful face. An armless white bathrobe covered her statuesque body with little spots of dried blood decorating her clothes. Red writing could be seen covering the exposed portions of her flesh. Her long thin fleshy tail ended in a nasty looking dark brown barb. Her leathery wings were a grayish red in color.

A single metallic needle pierced her right leg and short plastic tube ran from it and ended at the bottom of the disk. Blood dripped out once every fifteen seconds. On the marble floor below the disk, there were grooves cut into tiles. Those blood filled grooves formed a circular pattern filled with inscriptions that surrounded the area under the floating solid wheel.

The blood boiled angrily with hisses and snaps. Then a drop of blood came falling from the unseen far side of the disc, which also boiled as it melded into the rest of the red fluid in the grooves.

The disk, which was held up by some invisible force, was slowly rotating from left to right.

The Succubus fixed her brown eyes upon the werewolf and licked her lips.

She purred, "Come here, my little love-puppy. I got a desire that must be fulfilled and I think that you are the male who can do it."

Instantly, the werewolf's will melted. Visions of him fawning over her feet as he joyfully receives a lashing from her with a yet-to-be-discovered whip. He whined with unfulfilled lust as he tried to advance towards her, but the werewolf chip took control over his muscles. One of the vampires higher up in the command hierarchy must have asserted his control. The werewolf fought to regain control over his body and dash over to embrace his new love, but instead, his body slow walked around the bloody circular pattern's outside.

"If you release me, I'll look upon you with fondness. When you die, you won't have to suffer in the lakes of acid and ground glass. I'll keep you as a favorite slave… HEY! I'm speaking to you, you &(&ing lousy $ little (&. And the same goes for the bitch who birthed you, too! Damn you to eternal damnation along with that self righteous God," cursed the succubus.

A female voice from the other side of the disk said with a pained tone, "Stop your words of blasphemy that assault my ears and senses. Please don't take this with ill, demoness, but bless you and may you always perform acts of kindness in God's name."

The succubus' teeth audibly grinded as she received the blessing. As the disk rotated, the person on the other side was revealed. She was a tall woman with long dark hair and beautiful white-feathered wings. She had piercing gray eyes. A faint golden halo floated above her head. Restraining bands were also holding this person… this angel, to the stone disk. She wore a white robe with gold trim, but the robe's arms were ripped off and there were long cuts in the fabric that revealed her legs. Various blood red marks and writings were written on her exposed skin.

The werewolf bent down at a small basin just outside of the circular pattern of grooves. A single channel allowed the mixed blood to flow from the pattern to this small pool. He used the can to scoop up some of the red fluid that bubbled angrily.

The angel called out, "My good sir, if you start to practice deeds that are not of personal ambition, but those of aiding others and promoting the well being of all good peoples, then you will deny your soul from being taken by the forces of hell and you can transcend to the heavens."

Instantly, all demonic induced immoral thoughts vanished from his mind and were replaced by the need to assist this lovely divine agent. Well, maybe some new immoral thoughts crept back in.

"It's better to rule in Hell, than to serve in Heaven," lectured the demoness from the other side of the disk.

The angel retorted, "Very, very few of those in Hell actually rule nor do they serve. Almost all of them are tortured in locations that are most unpleasant."

"Those who are strong work their ways out of the torture pits and become a proud part of the ruling class, goody-two-shoes," shot the succubus back.

"I don't see how being a wanton sex fiend, who lusts after anything with two or more legs, can get you promoted to-" argued the angel before she was interrupted by the sound of the door closing behind the exiting werewolf.

The succubus mulled, "I'm still stuck here… A 'wanton sex fiend' you said… I like that. Thanks."

"You're most welcome, foul demoness. I'm rather pleased to be referred to as a goody-two-shoes."

"Don't think that our little pleasantries will stop me from plucking your feathers and boiling you alive."

"And I'll happily assist you on your speedy return trip to hell."

---------------------------------------------------

Lord Perrin directed the two werewolf workers as they rolled two giant clay pots to opposite sides of the design he had partially painted on the floor. He learned that the sounds of distant, and not so distant, explosions were grenades raining from the sky. A quick check on Lesley informed him the she was charging at the enemy vampire in the sky. His confidence in his follower had no doubts and he turned back to the summoning spell he was working on.

As his servant vampires drained the transfusion bags into the pots, the third werewolf finally came back with the paint can filled with the combined blood of an angel and a demoness. The controlled wolf stiffly walked up to Perrin and held out the paint container.

Perrin took the offered can before he released the werewolf from his control. _"Shoo,"_ broadcasted Perrin absentmindedly, _"Go on. Get away."_

Perrin returned to paint new scripts to his summoning circle. He studied the pattern on the floor and with a few strokes of his brush, added more mystic runes. The new lines of combined blood sizzled with fury before it dried into lines.

The noise from outside grenade explosions had ceased.

"_Lesley has dealt with the invaders,"_ thought Perrin. But, then, he knew she could easily handle the situation.

He pulled back from the design and surveyed his work. The summon circle was complete. The walls were covered with items of horror, hate, and fear. It was perfect to dampen the powers of a male angel. With the male, Perrin could combine it with a male demon to create a power source for men. No one in the isles had a complete pair of male and female power sources. The closest was central Europe, where Perrin had received his.

As the last of the transfusion bags were poured into the pots, Lord Perrin reached into his jacket. He pulled out a small tan box and opened it. A single dark hair was curled up within it.

Perrin asserted his mind to telekinetically pull at the hair, but it was totally unaffected by his attempt. Finally, he carefully walked to the center of the bloody design and dumped the single strand of hair upon a small open spot.

He backed away and called out on the network_, "Servants! Give me the objects of man's inhumanity to man: the objects to summon and control the angel."_

The two male vampires stepped up and put small items into Perrin's hands. In Perrin's right hand, there was a shrunken dried head and a garrote that dangled through his fingers. In his left, there was a single silvery disk with a hole in the center of it. It was an old computer CD with computer viruses on it. Thirty years ago, such bits of code assisted in the downfall of humanity.

Two werewolves, a male and a female, carried in two music instruments. The female carried in a bass guitar with a pair of stereo speakers while the male had bagpipes. They started to play and the music from the mismatching instruments was horrendous. It was so bad, that it could have made demons cry.

Perrin held up the head, garrote, and the computer disk, and he started to chant in a deep guttural voice with words of a language unknown to most of those within the room.

Two bloody mists formed over the two pots. The blood in the pattern drawn on the floor started to bubble again. Perrin switched to words of Latin as he shouted commands at the strand of an angel's hair. The two levitated silver bars near the center of the pattern hummed with powers.

The two red mists drifted towards the center of the pattern. Perrin didn't need the mist to summon the male angel. But angels, like the demons, didn't have native flesh and blood, and Perrin didn't have the supreme power of a god or a demon lord to create a body out of thin air. Blood doesn't exist in heaven or hell; it only exists in the physical world. The blood of the Tribe of Five Roses and their human servant will form the seed of the angel's new body.

A faint golden glow appeared over the dark stand of hair. A feeling of anger was emitted by that glow that filled the room.

Perrin transmitted, _"Be prepared, servants. The angel is coming through and our little summoning does not amuse him. Do not allow anything to distract you or the damnable angel will break free."_

Perrin continued to chant in Latin to weave out the spell to control the incoming angel. The glow increased in brightness and Perrin felt someone was staring him. The still non-present male angel was now looking at him.

Suddenly, Lesley's link to him went dead. Perrin didn't have time to contemplate how Lesley may have died. His attention was totally fixated on the casting of the spell.

Beside, he can try to create a replacement anytime.

--------------------------------------------

Just before Seras' grenade attack upon the tower, Mother Ncube, and those with her, advanced carefully eastwards. Sister Droz was next to her with their four Vatican agents followed behind them. The Hellsing people traveled up the other side of the road parallel to the Vatican crew. Neither group got too close to the other while they advanced to their common target.

Christine and the foreign werewolf Logan led the Hellsing team, while Pallas and Harry followed closely. Sister Droz kept glancing at the massive Harkonnen that Harry was carrying.

Logan growled out something in his tongue and motioned everyone to stop. Mother Ncube wasn't happy to reply on a werewolf, but she finally asked, "Well? What is it?"

Logan held out his hands, holding up five hairy fingers on one hand and two on the other. Then he pointed at the top of the Tower's closest wall.

The Priestess asked, "Sister Droz, what do your eyes see?"

Margaret Droz's eyes examined the Hellsing people one last time, looking for any form of trickery, before she reluctantly turned her eyes to the wall. Droz's vision switched to infrared. She could see six somewhat humanoid shaped sources of heat. She whispered, "I can only see six. If there is a seventh, then it will be a vampire. The flesh of the undead is cold, and is invisible to my thermal vision."

As Droz continued to scan the area, she heard Pallas' hushed voice say, "What is that? In the sky, there is something… someone who is… winged."

Immediately the Sister looked higher, but there was no heat source winged person that she could see. Obviously, this was a Hellsing trick, which was setting up the Vatican people for a sneak attack.

As she whipped around with her hands turning into blades, one of the Vatican male followers whispered, "I can see it, too."

"Sister Droz, my friend, calm yourself," ordered Ncube. "Something is up there. I can see it's vague shape. Your enhanced eyes should be able to see it easily."

Droz again examined the skies looking for mystery shape. She should be able to see living things that generate heat… unless it was a vampire.

The werewolves growled out a conversation between themselves. Droz couldn't see anything humanoid, but high over the tower and well out of normal human sight, there was a cloud of small flying creatures.

"Are they birds or bats," puzzled Droz. "Mother Ncube, there is a huge flock up there. I think-"

Sister Droz was interrupted by the sounds of explosions occurring along the Tower of London's wall closest to them. The bright flashes of grenades blowing up overloaded Droz's infrared sight and blinded her.

More explosions occurred on the wall and there were the sounds of more grenades detonating deep within the fortress. A distant female voice, high over the castle, cried out in glee, "Whee."

Christine reverted to her human shape. "That was Seras," she said in a low voice. "And she sounds like she's wasted. Let start our raid, and for all our health, stay away from Seras. A sober vampire is scary enough."

------------------------------------------------

Incognito floated off the castle's wall and down toward the battle below. Alucard had covered the area with illusions of past victims who wandered the battlefield. Ghostly soldiers of World War Two continued their war with each other while knights jousted amongst the confused chipped vampires and werewolves. The illusionary warriors couldn't interact with those of the physical world, but that didn't stop the Tower's defenders from trying to kill the dead.

To Incognito's common sense, only fools would mistake these images for real beings, but those before him only proved that the world was still filled with such idiots.

Alucard's hellhound was slowly being overwhelmed as it ripped a bloody path through its foes. Movement near the castle's wall caught Incognito's attention. He spied a skeleton demon scaling the Tower's wall in the pursuit of some out-of-sight prey.

"Incognito," called out Alucard. "Have you come to entertain me, maggot?"

"Alucard," responded the ghostly voice of Incognito. He stopped moving and just stared at Alucard with a smirk.

"You're such a pathetic sight," mocked Alucard. "How are you going to attack me? A body-less broken little servant worries me not at all. Are you going to call upon the powers of your mummified demon god Set? Hurry up and show me!"

Incognito started to laugh insanely. Then a glare crossed his misty face. "Watch," was the single word he spoke.

The ghostly vampire scanned the area and selected a suitable victim. His eyes came to rest on a massive male werewolf who was one of the few attacking Alucard's hellhound. The wolf's fur was gray with a large growth of darker gray hair on his head. His clothing was standard Tower issued military uniform and in his right hand, he carried a short, thick dagger. A scar cut across his face and formed a line through his nonfunctional left eye.

Incognito drove past other combatants and poured into the werewolf's chest. The werewolf froze and then screamed out in pain and rage. The dagger dropped from his hand and he ripped his claws into his own sides in an attempt to rid of the invading parasite.

The hellhound and the other creatures near by stopped to look at the spectacle and Alucard's pet glance back to its master with an uncertain look.

"_Come,"_ was the only command Alucard gave.

The hellhound started it's trip back to it's owner by tearing into a vampire who happened to be in the direction of Alucard.

"Incognito. What you are trying to do is impossible," said Alucard in a saddened voice. "A vampire's undead life-force is incompatible with that of a werewolf's regenerating living body. I was expecting a real opponent, but all you could do is to waste your un-life in a bizarre suicide. I had expected more of you."

The werewolf fell to it knees as its attempts to rip itself apart became weaker and weaker. It threw its head up for one last howl filled with agony. Purple lines and sigils became visible in its gray fur. The nonfunctional eye strained to open. It finally snapped open wide to reveal a large red eye.

The werewolf whispered, **"Alucard… Are you ready?"**

"My! You're certainly full of surprises, but I sense that you are still weak," remarked Alucard with a grin as his still battled those in his area. "Feed, my opponent, on these worthless chunks of flesh. And when you are done, then I'll allow you to entertain me."

Incognito laughed and then rammed a clawed hand into a nearby female werewolf. Alucard returned the laugh mockingly, and he continued his slaughter.

He briefly paused and looked towards the castle. Then he sent Seras a thought.

----------------------------------------------------------

Darkness surrounded Seras. The dark veil of sleep tugged at her mind. She sluggishly fought to remain awake. It would have been easier if she weren't plastered on werewolf blood. Still her human side tried to work out a way to get out while her vampiric nature fought to unleash its unreasoning fury.

"Seras Victoria," whispered Alucard's voice from the darkness.

"Master," she called back. "It's dark in here."

"You've taken something, much more powerful than you are, into your body," observed Alucard. "It must have been an interesting fight. Seras, you must overcome the spirit who has purloined your body."

"Master… I'm afraid. The vampiress I ate was so much more powerful than I am…"

"Police Girl, the invader may be powerful. Still, you must overcome her or you will have to defeat an even larger enemy than her."

"…Who is that, my Master?"

"ME! If you don't need your body, then I'll just absorb all of your little playmate spirits. They can spend the rest of their eternal existence within my darkness."

Seras drunken side wanted to break down and cry, while her human self knew that her master was testing her in some weird vampiric way. But Seras' vampiric side naturally exploded in rage. She pushed on the darkness around her. No one will be allowed to take what she had consumed. No One!

-----------------------------------------------

"_It's unfair,"_ was Caitlin's thoughts about the appearances of that wretched Lesley. _"That bitch and I will fight once again to a stand still. Can't she have the decency to stay in hell?"_

Caitlin, in her camouflage uniform, was on her back on the ground, while the smaller Lesley, now wearing a green gown, was on top of her. Immediately Caitlin grabbed her opponent's waist with one hand and clawed Lesley's side with the other. She lunged her jaws at the top of Lesley's head, but the vampire's faster reflexes snapped her head out of the way. Caitlin got a mouth full of the undead's shoulder, which really didn't taste that good to her sensitive palate.

As Caitlin expected, Lesley shoved her short claws deep into her neck muscles. They had done this little dance several times before. They continued to claw, bite and curse with Caitlin filled with bloodlust and Lesley filled with the lust for blood.

Then Lesley started to giggle madly as the state of Seras' drunken body started to have an effect upon Lesley's mind. Besides that, Caitlin's deadly attacks were starting to become amusing to the vampiress.

The three paladins nailed against the wall, Moore, Sarafina and Wallace, watched silently and hoped that both of these social butterflies of the Tower's forces will annihilate each other.

Past the other side of the battle, drugged bodies of the Tribe of the Five Roses laid on the ground. Not only were they semiconscious from the chemicals they were injected with, but also being bled several times by the tower's goons had left them weak. The Roses' human servants were only drained once to leave them comatose.

A few of the Roses were still on the tables and transfusion bags were being filled with their blood as the few remaining tower workers gather it for their master, Lord Perrin.

It was strange that a few ravens landed around the castle's yard. It was even stranger that more ravens were arriving.

------------------------------------------------

Seras surged through the darkness, upwards and outwards. She reached out for her real world body. Her ghostly hands slipped into real ones and the pleasant sensations of her flesh being torn asunder filtered through.

"No, you don't," were the words she heard from her body's invader, and Seras was easily pushed away from the real world and deep into her inner space. She had landed on her bottom on the asphalt, and the most embarrassing thing was that it happened in plain sight of a few of her city's inhabitants. A drunken urge to lie down and cry almost overcame her. The invader… Lesley is the name that came to Seras' mind… had thrown Seras aside with so little effort.

Seras' mind city quaked and buildings swayed. The pavement under her buckled. Her world was being destroyed.

Then she heard the distant, and not so distant, panicked yells and screams of those who were frightened. The nearby spirits called out questions and demands to know what was going on.

Seras stood up and stared at the ground as she gather her courage… her determination. She summoned her closest allies: the werewolves Vince, Millie, Nora and Paul. It briefly seemed so strange that these four were once her foes, but now they were her most loyal servants.

The raven spirit Baldrick faded into existence and bowed. Dark shiny feathers covered this human sized bird.

"I need a distraction, while I go after her weak points. I want you blokes to go out and attack the invader. Keep her in the physical world, while I'll attack her from here," said Seras.

"Hey, don't forget us," commanded a voice from Seras' left. "We live here, too. And I can't allow my mansion to be wrecked."

Seras swiveled to see the speaker, Lady Margaret Fogg, along with her husband and sister. Of all the spirits within Seras, Margaret had the largest number of loyal followers.

Other people wandered into the area to add their support.

The support that Seras received from them almost caused her to cry. "Go," she called out. "And make the invader wish that she had never messed with us!"

---------------------------------------------------

Normally, Lesley's fights with Caitlin were a messy affair with lots of gore and body parts, and this one was no exception. The only difference was that the bits of flying flesh and blood turned black as they dissolved. Lesley's new body healed much faster than her previous one.

"Hey, Catty," Lesley said between her grinding teeth, "With this new body of mine, maybe I can finally end your miserable existence. Won't that be a gas, Caitlin dear? God, I love this body."

Caitlin just ignored the remark as she threw Lesley off of her. Caitlin rolled over to face her opponent in a crouching position while she breathed heavily. While she was recovering, she considered that Lesley was never this tough before.

Lesley landed not far away, turned and charged back at her opponent with her vampire teeth showing and the pointed fingernails ready.

Caitlin prepared herself by growling with her fangs bared and claws extended. Just before the two clashed again, almost a hundred eyes opened all over her green dress and exposed flesh.

Caitlin froze at the sight just before Lesley drove her nails into each of the werewolf's biceps and latched her fangs into the base of Caitlin's throat. Caitlin couldn't believe that she let the undead leech bite into her jugular. With useless arms, Caitlin fell to the ground and rolled to try and dislodge Lesley, but her opponent used her legs to perform a scissor hold around the werewolf's waist.

Then Lesley's green grown turned black and small tentacles capped with the faint resemblance of faces lanced out. They not only sank their tiny teeth into Caitlin, but some also looped back and attacked Lesley's body. Both women howled in pain, but that didn't stop their hate driven battle.

A raven head poked out of the wiggling mess of Lesley's back and made a raven's call of caw to the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------

Seras flew around her internal world on dark wings, looking to anything unusual. Her sense of 'where everything was' was not longer working. Then her eyes spied something that didn't belong that was east of her imaginary city. They were a few foreign things that belong to the invading vampiress Lesley.

Largest was a nebulous misshapen gray bag that was twenty meters across and tiny specks of multicolored lights drifted within it. Next to it was two orbs, a bright golden one and the other was a foul purple. The two spheres were tied closely together, but not touching, by bands of reddish magic. Several nearly transparent lines of power radiated out from the two and all led, in the same direction, out into the darkness. Seras guessed that they were connected to the invader. She still couldn't believe that a squatter had seized her physical self.

Floating around in the area were small arcing wisps that contained the commands that Lesley's superiors had programmed into her.

Seras' drunken side wanted to rip the sack apart to reveal its mysterious contents of spirits. Seras' human and vampire sides agreed to deal with the spheres first.

Unfortunately, her undead aggression was in full force and she grabbed the orbs, one in each hand. There was no warning, like arcing or sizzling. There was an instantaneous explosion that threw Seras backwards. She landed hard on the ground with smoke drifting off of her burnt fingers. Slowly she came to her feet.

Seras surveyed the scene before her and this time, her drunken side won. She charged the large bags of spirits with a greedy gleam to her eyes. Her fingers dug into it surface and she planted a foot against its side. It was tougher than other similar spirit bags she had experienced before, but she strained to stress the substance and there was a satisfying ripping sound.

Seras released the bag. The rip continued to spread across it and Lesley's ear-piercing scream came from above.

A tipsy Seras called back with a slur, "Yeah! Take that, you… you… Home Wrecker! Body Wrecker… THIEF! Ouch… I shouldn't yell... It hurts my head…"

The bag burst and over a hundred beings appeared all around the area. Seras perked up and scanned her eyes around. There were some vampires and werewolves, but most were humans. There were villagers and soldiers, adults and children. It looked like some past disputes were being renewed while a few grieving and in terror. Most were still stunned. There were… who is that?

Seras studied a wiry man with wild black hair, a mustache and beard. He wore a silver colored coat. The man rubbed the side of his neck and Seras caught a view of a giant red cross sown into the back of the coat.

"Is this one of Paladin Wallace's friends?" puzzled Seras. "No, he can't be. This one is a lot more hairy than Wallace's teammate. Who could this person be?"

The man charged at Seras as he raised his fist high.

Without a concern, Seras asked, "Who are you?"

The man slammed his fist crashing down upon the side of Seras' head with more than human strength. There was a sickening crunch.

"I am Paladin DTD, harpy," announced the man with a sneer. "Tell you friends in Hell that Paladin Death-To-Demons had sent you there!"

Seras body fell to one side. The word "Paladin" was being whispered amongst some of vampires and werewolves in the crowd. Some conflicts rooted in past events had broken out.

"What are you?" whispered Seras' voice from nowhere. "You are hairy than a normal human; you feel like a human, but there is something else added…"

"I'm a soldier of God, fiend! I am death to all that is unholy!"

Out of the crowd, some of the non-fighting undead and lycanthropes had filtered out and formed a circle around DTD. The air was filled with growls and hushed muttering.

"Well, what are you ugly pansies gawking at?" demanded the paladin. "Are you waiting for me to change your diapers, kiddies?"

"Kill him," was the last command a male vampire gave before a cyborg's steel hand plunged into his back and out through the chest. It seems that some of the humans within the released spirits were former warriors, too.

What surprised both the male vampire and the attacking cyborg was that the vampire didn't turn to dust. With the exception of fair size hole through his body, he felt pretty good.

Immediately, a murderous, but totally useless, brawl had broken out with Paladin DTD in the middle of it.

"Well, this will keep this lot busy for a bit," mused Seras' disembodied voice.

Seras' body moved as if it was picked up by a giant invisible hand and was slapped around lightly as if to dust it off. As its head was reforming, the body was set down on its feet. Life returned to its eyes as Seras resumed control of this imaginary version of herself.

Most of the newly acquired spirits were avoiding the fights that were going on and some were rooting the combatants on. The two orbs of powers crackled as a few of the spirits touched them. The resultant damage to those who contacted the sphere was not pretty.

Seras vanished and appeared next to the orbs. There were a few piles of vampire dust of undead spirits who had touched the spheres and a few other rolling around on the ground in pain. A nearby male vampire, formerly of the enemy side, snapped, "These are mine! Mine! Leave or your death will have more pain than you can possibly imagine."

Seras ignored the noisy pest, which only encouraged the nuisance to attack. The vampire rained useless blows as Seras pressed a hand on the side of the golden sphere. Pain raced through her frame and she shuddered violently. Her hand was kicked away and she briefly examined her burnt fingers.

There was a male groan behind. The male vampire was in contact with her when the pain was racking her body.

"Sorry," was all she said to the groaning smoking pile of vampire dust. "I'll come back later and put you back together along with the rest of your undead mates. Please be patient."

Seras reached out and slapped the golden sphere hard and the pairs of orbs recoiled from the impact. Sure this hurt her hand, but she got the things moving. Seras used her other hand to slap the other orb to continue it moving toward where her spirit contacted with her physical body. She was going to rid of these things, once and for all.

-----------------------------------------------------------

This was not a good decade for both the angel and the succubus trapped by Lord Perrin. First, being summoned by a chipped vampire did not amuse them, nor did the sealing of them to opposite sides of a granite disk earn the vampire lord any good will from the two. The actual binding of their powers was accomplished by the use to the other being's quasi-physical blood in writing the runes to seal them. The succubus had cursed when the rune written in angel blood was agonizingly applied to her, but the angel had muffled any outburst when the demoness' blood was written on her. Each one's spiritual force was used to power the binding on the other.

Years ago the two used to swear at each other with oaths of death, but these days the two were mostly bored with the other and would greet each other in the morning with a "Good Morning" and followed with pleasant death threats.

The continuous presence of the other was an irritation as holy and unholy influences mixed around the two. What was even more irritating was when little bits of their essences were drawn off to be used as power sources. These were given to Lord Perrin's vampires and werewolves. So far, only a single pair, a vampiress and a female werewolf, had survived receiving their essence.

Neither the angel nor succubus enjoyed those little parts of their spirits being magically stapled together. And today, a new source of annoyance had reared its head.

The angel's head rocked slightly to her left. She let out a muffled grunt.

The succubus asked from the other side of the disk, "Slapped again, harlot? It's a laugh that- Hey!"

"Yes, I have. May you remain a virgin to the rest of your existence. I- ouch. Whoever is doing this is so unkind."

"This is that damned Perrin's fault. I'll kill him and- OUCH! -Take him to hell after I get done spreading your ashes in the sewers."

"Actually, demoness, I'll send you- That Hurts- to Hell first, so you can be there to catch his miserable soul when I send it down to you."

"Actually, you silly bit of fluff, I'm going to render you into little itsy-bitsy pieces that-"

The angel interrupted with an "Ouch! Don't whack me there!"

The succubus snapped, "Shut up, bitch! I was talking. Now, where was I- HEY! Stop slapping me, whoever you are! I'm going to kill whoever is doing this!"

"That is something you and I can agree on, my degraded opponent."

------------------------------------------------------

Seras continued to slap at the orbs to drive them towards the border of her consciousness. Any of the spirits that tried to follow her were trapped into cages that Seras had imagined into existence. Another spirit came toward her and Seras immediately imprisoned that one. From that cage, a female voice called out, "Seras! It's me! Susan."

"_That's that evil Larry's old servant. The only thing I remember about her is Larry's betrayal of her love and loyalty,"_ remembered Seras. She called out, "I'm busy. Can it wait?"

The cage dissolved around Susan and she jogged up as Seras herded the spheres.

Susan asked, "I'm guessing that you going to dump this… this… whatever it is. Can you add something to this job?"

"WHAT?" asked Seras. "I don't have time for games."

"How about if you… add Larry?"

"… I like that way you think, Sue."

"Also, Seras, Larry had told me months ago, Lesley, the vampiress who is controlling your body, was one of his old human girlfriends, before they were changed into vampires, and I think that the werewolf that Lesley is fighting against is Caitlin, another of his previous loves."

With a brief thought of Seras, Larry appeared.

"Whatever you tramps think I have done, I'm innocent," was what Larry immediately said.

Straps came out of nowhere to wrap themselves around the male vampire. A gag covered his mouth.

Seras was still herding the orbs as she said, "Larry, you're being evicted. But I'm sure you know your new landlady. Sue, please carry this sack of human… I mean, vampire trash."

"With pleasure, my lady… Seras? Do those ball thingies look angry?"

Seras studied the orb as she moved them. There was an air of anger that was becoming stronger from both the golden and purplish orbs.

"We better hurry," said Seras with some worry. With that, she slapped the orbs harder to accelerate their motion, which only pissed off a distant angel and demoness even more.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lesley was in pain as she fought against her enemy, her rival, her former slave and her once childhood best friend. They had grown up from being a pair of girl bullies, who had their first fight over a boy named Larry, and they were now fighting the final battle. Lesley's new body had revolted and she had difficulty of maintaining partial control for it.

She kept her teeth biting firmly on Caitlin's neck and her fingernails digging into the muscle tissue of her opponent's arms. Caitlin rolled on top of her and she pushed her self forward on the ground in an attempt to scrape Lesley off of her.

Lesley's/Seras' tentacles wriggled around, biting both Lesley and Caitlin. Caitlin used her fangs to snap several of them in two, but the inky black parts just flowed back into the vampire's body. Lesley's body lost it's form with no traces of anything human-shape in its fluid-like mass.

Through the fog of pain, Lesley could feel herself slowly winning, and Caitlin sensed her own death was near at hand.

Out of the all the tentacles, a faceless one lanced out and hovered before the werewolf's snout. Caitlin opened her jaws and sank her teeth into it. But this time, instead of flowing back into the vampiress' body, it flowed into her throat. Larry howled in both anger and fear as he and Lesley's power sources went down Caitlin's throat.

Immediately, Lesley felt something very wrong. Her vague sense of connection of her power sources was now overpowering, and there was a pulling on her soul. The pull wasn't toward the inside of her newly acquired body, but the iron grip-like pull was to Caitlin's vile face.

She released her fangs from the wolf-woman's throat to shout, "What Have You Done? I HATE YOU, SERAS!"

With a scream, Lesley's soul was pulled in Caitlin's flesh by the invisible lines of power that connected her to those orbs.

Upon entering Caitlin's body, Larry immediately… got lost. There was no imaginary streets or buildings here. Lesley's orbs plowed deeper into werewolf attracted by spheres of power that were Caitlin's. Caitlin's orb, also moved and both pairs accelerated and they collided.

The four orbs, two golden and two purplish, latched onto each other. The blood red magic bands of restraint tangled together and each orb arced energies between itself and the other three. The lines of power that connected to Lesley and Caitlin were shredded.

----------------------------------------------------

On the floating disc of granite, both the angel and demoness screamed out in agony. The runes on their bodies glowed bright red as blood sores appeared on their bodies.

The succubus gritted out, "A correction to my murder plans… I'm going to kill who ever did this to me before I destroy you, you god damn angel."

As a bit of blood dribbles out of her lips, the angel responded, "I'm going to rearrange, my plans, too. First, our present torturer will be executed, and then next will be the so-called Lord Perrin. Following that will be you, my immoral enemy. May you receive a blessing everyday."

"That would be painful, witch-angel."

-----------------------------------------------------

The four orbs, the little bits of the angel and demoness' essences, sensing the cause of their current problem, drifted in the direction it perceived Seras to be in. Its velocity increased.

-----------------------------------------------------

Seras slowly regained control over her body. Every little bit of her undead flesh was on fire with pain.

Susan's voice floated in, _"Seras, what's wrong?"_

"Sue… I don't think that… a vampire's body is… supposed to release… anything it has eaten. I feel like… I've given birth… to a fully-grown woman… who was pregnant with twins. It Hurts!."

Seras slowly reformed her physical eyes and opened them. The bulk of a female werewolf in military fatigues was on top of her. The gooey mass of Seras' body was still trying to chew more wounds into the enemy, but Seras decided that she didn't want the spirits of Larry and Lesley back.

"_Let her go,"_ Seras commanded.

Most of the spirits ceased their attack, but a few continued the assault of the defeated werewolf. It seem that they enjoy this brief exercise in the real world.

Suddenly, one of the tentacles still chewing on Caitlin swelled with a ball-like expansion at its head. Whatever at was that caused this swelling, quickly moved down the length of the tentacle toward Seras' main body.

Though the pain, Seras reached her sense to find out what this thing was. It was the pairs of orbs, and this time it was coming back with a pair of their friends. There were four orbs in total and all of them were busily arcing.

Instantly, she tried to close off the tentacle that the orbs were coming in on, but it was too late. They had entered her body.

Seras called on one of her most loyal werewolf spirits. _"Millie, take control of the body, and don't let get me shot too often."_

Seras dived inside herself and Millie took over. She instantly noticed a huge badly wounded female werewolf on top of her. As Millie pulled the substance of Seras' body off of the ground and off of Caitlin to form a humanoid body. She weakly said to the chipped wolf-woman, "Let call this one a tie?"

Caitlin rolled off of Seras and stumble to her feet. A gunshot from an unknown person, possibly a Vatican gunman, hit the werewolf as she retreated. Caitlin, confused with the addition of Larry and Lesley to her mind, was in no mood to fight. Her shape changed to that of a giant four-legged wolf and she ran across the castle's grounds to where Perrin had his lab.

--------------------------------------

Seras picked a spot well outside of her mind's city. A black plain surrounded her. It was black because she hadn't imagined any features for this area yet. She could feel the incoming orbs pulling themselves toward her. Anger filled the atmosphere.

She looked up to see the four spheres diving down upon her location. She readied herself by raising her fists. She swung at the leading purplish orb and made painful contact with the object. The remaining three slammed into her; each one circled a different way around her. The red bands of magical binding crisscrossed her with their rope-like lines of force. Seras continued to beat on the objects as electric like bolts of energy leapt from the sphere to Seras and to each other. It was like a three way battle between her, the golden globes and the purple ones.

Seras roared in pain and fury and she attacked the orbs with fists, nails, kicks and bites. All of which not only damaged the spheres, but also pained the berserk vampiress. The tangled bands hampered Seras movements, and that of the orbs they were originally meant to contain.

The spheres burned her and a battle raged between the orbs, too. What was left of her human side watched the fight with a detached outlook. The vampire monster wasn't really her and yet it was. She attacked and there was pain. She was attacked and there was more pain. The only thing there was that didn't cause her pain were those lousy binding… those red bindings… In fact they were blood red and smelled delicious. Could it be some kind of blood based magical-thingies bands?

Her human side took a gamble and shoved her vampiric rage off to one side. Immediately, she reached for the outside physical world while pulling the bindings with her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Millie rolled Seras' body up to a sitting squat and looked around. Strange, there were ravens flying everywhere and adding to the confusion of the ongoing battle. The flock was pecking at the few enemy soldiers and lab workers left in the area. One of the Vatican people, a male, ran over to where the paladins were pinned to one of the Tower's walls.

A dull ache wracked Millie's frame and Seras' voice whispered, _"Sorry. It's time for you to go."_

Seras' faced contorted as she took control again. She grimaced and spat out some blood. Slowly she stood as blood red scripts covered her skin. Her only words were, "I'm starving!"

------------------------------------------------------

Paladiness Sarafina hung on the crucifying pins that held her and her teammates to the stony wall. She was a mute, while the other still living male paladins, Moore and Wallace, were silenced by hypnotic command. The dead DTD hung between Moore and Sarafina. They witnessed the Seras vs. Lesley vs. Caitlin battle, and Moore and Sarafina had hoped that all three of the combatants would die. Wallace had mixed feeling about Seras.

The sounds of gunfire were nearby and a single man in a priestly suit came running onto the scene. He put a single round into the fleeing Caitlin and fired two more shots at different targets before he ran to the spot before the paladins.

"Paladiness Sarafina, Paladins Moore and Wallace, what happened to DTD?" queried the concerned Vatican man.

None of the paladins could answer. But their eyes went wide as they stared at something past the man. Sarafina definitely knew this man; He was Brother Milos Chloe, younger brother to Paladiness Sarafina Chloe. They stared helpless at the approaching werewolf behind the brother.

Sensing something wrong, Milos whirled around with a gun in his hand. The male werewolf swung and knocked the gun away while shattering the bones in his hand. He fell to his knees while he held his hand.

The werewolf raised his other clawed hand to prepare for the final strike before Sarafina's horrified eyes.

Seras' voice called out behind the wolf-man, "You! Food! Come!"

The werewolf flew backward and away from the brother. It was like an unseen hand had grabbed the werewolf and yanked him away. Then came his roar of anger, which followed quickly his whimpering.

The brother turned his gun, now in his left hand, toward the Hellsing vampiress who had dispatched the wolf-man so quickly. He was going to defend the paladins and his sister.


	40. Chap 40: Battle at the Tower, Part Three

IN the battle north of the Tower of London, several of the tower's minions were in a confused shock of an event happening in t

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Humans, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Have fun with this:

--

In the battle north of the Tower of London, several of the tower's minions had a confusing shock of an event happening in their midst. One of their members, a gray huge hunk of a werewolf held the severed head of a female werewolf over his open jaws. Blood dripped from the head onto the tongue of his waiting mouth. Incognito was feeding his new body.

His eyes, one blue and the other an oversized red eye, caught sight of a wounded male freak vampire and he threw the severed head at the leech. The head conked the vampire's noggin and sent him to the ground. Score one for Incognito.

None of the tower's troops around the Incognito controlled werewolf made any movements to attack. They stirred back and forth, not leaving, but they were staying outside of Incognito's reach. Then from the chips that were originally in the werewolf's body, there came commands to reassert control over this former minion of the tower, but Incognito just brushed them aside.

Incognito stepped confidently forward. The crowd parted. He approached the male vampire who he had earlier knocked down with the severed head. The downed vampire started to scoot away, but Incognito's red eyes transfixed him. His large hairy hand reached down to grab the vampire's throat and easily lifted him off of the ground.

More commands came from the chips along with some demands. Threats came after that. Incognito gave a hollow mocking laugh, before he pulled his victim close for meal number two.

The unknown person, who was attempting to control Incognito over the network, finally gave up and triggered the self-destruct of the chips buried deeply within the vampire's new body. His fur smoked briefly before burst into flames. The victim that Incognito was feeding on caught fire and he screamed in pain. The screaming continued until the victim's chips turned on the pain dampers. As a side effect, the dampers also dulled the victim's quick reflexes. He pulled out a silvered dagger and slid its blade into Incognito just under the ribcage.

The burning Incognito drained the last drops of the now preheated blood and the trapped vampire turned into dust. In the flames, Incognito threw back his head and laughed madly. It has over a half century since he felt this much pain… It was exquisite.

In a circle that surrounded Incognito, the chipped vampires and werewolves stared him in stunned disbelief. The laughing burning werewolf/Incognito looked more like a creature of Hell than anything else.

Incognito's new body was mostly destroyed. The destructiveness of the chips was most effective. In the midst of the acrid smelling smoke that came off of his fur and skin, Incognito used the life force of the two he had already drained to revitalize his flesh.

The flames went out as flesh and fur regenerated. The surrounding enemies waited for a network command to renew the assault, but the local superior hesitated, unsure of what make of Incognito. By all rights, he should have been a dead corpse.

The regenerated flesh was still that of the huge gray werewolf, but he was thinner now. His fur was now uneven in its growth. The patterns of dark glyphs shown boldly in the patchy fur.

Incognito howled out a command. A command to the one that was sealed to the vampire's soul: the demon god Set. The translucent spirits of adders and grass snakes rose from the ground. Dust combined with minute vortexes of air formed snake like bodies for the spirits. They floated off of the ground since dirty whirlwinds didn't pay too much attention to the laws of gravity.

Whoever was controlling the tower's troop finally decided to take action. The whole scene had spooked him.

Several shots rang out and where they hit Incognito's body erupted in blood. Three of his thicker line glyphs flowed free of his body. With a sneering grin, he launched them at the furthest vampire in the mob around him. That vampire had two of the most massive guards there.

"_Their Leader,"_ mused Incognito, _"is afraid that he might be hurt."_

The ribbons cut through four other poor unfortunate victims before striking his targets: The leader and his two foolish guards. Two of the ribbons struck the werewolf guards to maim. An arm went flying from one while the other fell to the ground holding his bleeding side. Incognito left these alive, not out of mercy, but to be slightly tenderized for later feeding.

The last ribbon sliced the leader just under his chin. The vampire's head went high into the air before both it and the body were reduced to dust. There came a look of confusion over some the attackers' faces since they had lost the network link of their leader. They needed to re-link in the near future to a higher-level vampire or their chips will self-destruct. It was then when the spirit snakes began their assault.

The shorter, thicker adder spirits dove into their foes. Their fangs bit into both living and unliving flesh. The whirling dust that made up their substance, acted like sandpaper in the wounds still held by the serpents' fangs. The longer grass snakes looped the bodies around the limbs in attempts to bind the enemy vampires and werewolves.

The chipped enemies shot, cut, punched and snapped their teeth down on these creatures, which dispersed the non-real bodies of Incognito's servants. It took a few seconds before the wind started to whirl again. With some dust from the ground, the snakes were reformed.

Incognito eyed a lovely female vampire and with the sheer force of his will, he telekinetically pulled the vampiress into his arms. The red-hair vampire stabbed with a silver edged ceramic knife into the monster several times as he sank his fangs into her.

Ahh… It was good decade to be undead. It was a good decade to be a destroyer.

--

Alucard was impatient as he fought with these peons. The real fight will begin when the trash is gone. Alucard's battling illusions harried the tower's troops surrounding him. These ghosts were dressed as knights and Nazis, thugs and soldiers with a sprinkling of some mass murderers and a sniper riding a rusty old bike.

The battle had raged on between the chipped living and undead versus those who were neither. Alucard fought those closest to him… Was he fighting them or were they just victims in this blood-drinking contest between the vampire lords before they fight in earnest.

Alucard held forcefully onto the shoulder of a young female werewolf with one hand. That shoulder was shattered just a few moments ago by a thrust of Alucard's fingers into it. His other arm was looped around a male chipped vampire and he was busy feeding on the young undead upstart. Of course, there was some resentment from the food sources: a couple of gunshots, a stabbing and an attempt to throw Alucard to the ground. To the No-Life King, this was only spice to his dining pleasure.

Then, one of the brighter members of the "Let's Kill Alucard" squad had finally figured out that the ghosts were merely a distraction from their real opponent. Orders were broadcast to ignore everyone except for the man in the red trench coat.

Bullets were fired and holes appeared in the Hellsing's vampire, but a few stray rounds found themselves drilling through the flesh of Alucard's current two victims. The female werewolf died a painful silver coated death while the male vampire body vanished in a puff of dust. Since Alucard wasn't done feeding yet, the rudeness of these acts angered him greatly. In fact, it really pissed him off royally.

In this contest with Incognito, there was no time to relax while tormenting his food. The illusionary warriors morphed. They became a little taller, thinner. Their armors and uniforms changed to long coats, and turned red. The enemies now had several Alucards to attack. Confusion reined supreme. Alucard turned dark and sank as a liquid down onto the ground. The inky mass spread out and covered the ground under the fools. None of the chipped beings noticed the hundreds of eyes opening up under their feet. Their needs to obey the commands to attack anyone in red didn't leave much room for interpretation. Alucard covered the battlefield like a huge blanket, and then the far edges of the flatten Alucard rose up.

The vampiric leaders of the foes finally realized that something was amiss. It was the dark eye filled walls that surrounded them and was under their feet.

As the foe's leader issued new commands, the walls pulled in on them and wrapped all of them in one giant dark eye filled struggling blob.

--

Of the warriors attacking the Tower, Alucard and Seras confronted their enemies boldly and even arrogantly. The remainder of attackers –The Vatican group and the rest of the Hellsing raiders- were coming quietly around the south side of the Tower of London. The mutual distrust between the Vatican and Hellsing peoples was temporary overwhelmed by the concern that one of the grenades thrown by a drunken vampire (Seras) who flew high in the night sky might miss its target and fall amongst them. An active grenade has no friends.

Sister Droz glanced over her allies: Priestess Honey Ncube, the true leader of their group along with two men in priestly suits and two women in sister habits. Droz acted as leader during combat, for the Priestess, even though she was the strongest fighter in the group, tends to act as a loner during fights.

Droz glanced to their right to four of the most disgusting creatures she has ever been forced to work with… well, except for the time a few months ago when she had to work with two rabid paladins who killed fifty innocent people while hunting a non-existent vampire. Yes this was the second worst alliance she has been in. Two of the beastly werewolves, a male and a female, were dressed in Hellsing camouflage uniforms, with the barrel-chested male carrying a rifle that was more like a cannon than anything else. Harry and Christine were the name of these two dogs. The third one was a thinner male werewolf who wore a tan open vest and stretchable short trousers. She didn't trust this hound at all, for his eyes were too shifty. The last one was an olive skin traitor to the human race: Pallas. She was the only one of the Hellsing group that spoke a human language and she seem to be the keeper of this band of dogs. This woman was a willing servant of the Devil.

Droz still couldn't understand why Priestess Ncube would ally with these dredges of the underworld. Still, it was Droz's duty to serve the Priestess and in her years of service to Ncube, she had never faltered. And she never will.

The explosions from Seras' grenades had ceased. Droz raised her eyes to scan the top of the wall to see if there was any movement up on the wall's walkway. Dirt and grass filled in the moat at the base of the wall. The Vatican and Hellsing groups were just outside of the southwestern corner of the castle. Nearby there was a gatehouse on this side of the former moat with a stone bridge that crossed to the Tower complex. The gatehouse was composed of two stone towers with an interconnecting wall between the two. In the wall, there was a portal that guarded the bridge to the main part of the Tower of London complex. Unknown to those present, several decades ago, this was where Seras' former Commander Ferguson was killed.

Pallas said in a hushed voice, "I'll check to see if anyone is alive up there. You guys check the gate."

Sister Droz froze. _"Who does this person think she is? I'm the combat leader here."_

She shook as she held back an acid comment. Mother Ncube's hand held firmly onto the sister's elbow as a warning. Droz finally grumbled, "Take another person with you. You going up there alone is a ridiculous idea."

"I didn't know you cared," joked Pallas.

Droz gave Pallas a look of pure disgust.

Pallas shrugged, turned away and asked, "Are any of you fellows a good climber?"

The thinner male werewolf, Logan, growled out in werewolves' language, **"Me."**

Without understanding the response, Pallas joked again by voicing out, "Growl, Grrr, Grrr-grrr. Growl."

Logan groused, **"This human thinks that she can mock our noble tongue."**

With the Harkonnen rested on his shoulder, Harry said sourly, **"I will have to discipline this funny girl once we get her monkey butt back to the base."**

"**Don't call Humans Monkeys,"** snapped Christine. **"That's discrimination. I don't care how oddly they act."**

"Howl, Woof. Let's get going, Logan," said Pallas.

Droz was in shock. A human was communicating in werewolvish and they had responded. With an agape mouth, she turned her questioning eyes to Mother Ncube. The good mother glanced at the sister with a neutral expression and as her eyes went back to the Hellsing group, they widened.

Droz whipped her head around to see that Pallas and Logan were already gone. Her eyes frantically shifted around to find the missing Hellsing members, but they were not to be found.

Mother Ncube broke her silence, "My friend, we have to worry more about the defenders of this fortress of the devil. If we continue this path of suspecting our so-called allies, then we will fail in having any chance of rescuing our paladins. That is, of course, if they are still alive."

"It will be as you say, Mother," responded Sister Droz with an inclination of her head.

The area near the gatehouse had no trees or any remains of rusted out vehicles near it. Whoever occupied the Tower, wanted a clear buffer space so that any approaching intruders will be spotted, targeted and eliminated well before they could assail the walls.

A strange male voice said from nearby, "Hey Priestess Granny and Sister Windup Girl, do you want me to load this little cannon with an explosive shell, or an armor piecing one?"

"_Who dares?"_ was Droz's first thought as she whirled around to search for the source of disrespect. She spotted a large strange man in a Hellsing uniform. With his left hand, he balanced the ridiculously large Harkonnen with its butt planted on the ground. The red female Hellsing werewolf stood protectively next to the guy.

"Sir," Mother Ncube said, "The decisions about battle tactics are made by my dear friend: Sister Droz. I tend to be a loose cannon in battles. So please, wolf-man, direct your questions to the good sister."

One of the Vatican men called out, "I think that I see some movement at the gate."

Droz snapped at the man, Hellsing member Harry, "Load an explosive shell, monster."

Droz's eyes turned to the gates to see infrared shapes that could be several four legged animals on the ground. Were they werewolves in their wolf forms or were they the new attack hounds? Droz could not tell.

A flash from the top of tower to the left of the gate pulled her attention up. She could see the afterglow of a heated tube or barrel up on top of the wall with a humanoid figure holding it. Immediately, electronics within her artificial eyes flashed up red symbols in her vision and an arrow pointing up. The flash must come from some kind of launcher. Her right hand grabbed at the pistol on her side as she looked up. The arrow became a crosshair locked onto a small object flying high in the sky. Droz didn't have time to wonder what the incoming object was. She snapped off two shots at it. There was a small explosion in the air between the tower and her and the air was filled with a thin cloud. It was some kind of gas grenade.

An ear shattering round of the Harkonnen shook all those around her. The cannon's shell exploded against the top ledge of the left tower and the sister hoped that the grenade launcher was out of commission. She glance to her left to see Harry, now in his massive werewolf form, had already open the breach of the weapon and was removing the expended shell while the female werewolf held another shell prepared to hand it to Harry.

There was a howl from gatehouse and the shaped charged towards the Vatican/Hellsing group.

Droz commanded, "Mother Ncube, stand to my left. Sisters Maria and Barbara, snipe with your rifles from just behind the good mother and I. Brothers Milos and John, keep us from being out flanked."

Droz emptied her pistol remaining bullets at the incoming shapes. These were Doberman Pinschers, but behind them were a few fluffier lighter colored dogs that she could barely make out. It was insane for they were poodles. Not the miniatures ones, they were full sized ones.

A few of the dobermans fell to gunfire before the sister dropped her gun and converted her hands into short-swords. Sisters Maria and Barbara continued laid down a stream of bullets.

Harry closed the Harkonnen's breach and brought the weapon around. The dobermans were too close to Vatican warriors for him the use another explosive shell, not that he really cared for those Vatican fanatics. Instead he fired at one of the four poodles that had another poodle near it. The dog vanished in a violent blast. The second poodle was thrown sideway. Then something happened that none of the Vatican or Hellsing peoples had expected. The second dog blew up with the force of several grenades.

"**Damn it,"** cursed Harry, **"Don't let the poodles get near you. They're living bombs."**

"**Stop Talking,"** snapped back Christine as she handed him another shell, **"Pop the Puff Poodles!"**

With half of the dobermans dead or dying from the rain of bullets, the remaining ones finally plowed into the Vatican and Hellsing line. Droz shoved one of her sword-like arms into the underside of one of the beasts. Electricity arced from the blade and into the hound's flesh in an attempt to fry any chips within the dog's body. A second doberman sunk its teeth into the sister's other arm.

Armed with a mace in one hand, Mother Ncube brought her weapon crashing down on the skull of one of the mutts. In her left hand she held firmly the throat of another doberman that had lunged at her. The priestess' normally calm features were replaced with an expression she used to normally wear when she was a member of Iscariot. The life of a paladin was one she abandoned when she became a Vatican Inquisitor, but the paladin battle madness still plagued her to this day.

Christine tossed to Harry a final shell, an armor-piercing depleted uranium one, before she turned to engage the enemy. One doberman was headed straight for her while two more aimed themselves at Harry. Ignoring the one closing in on her, she leapt at the ones targeting Harry. Her teeth clamped down on upper neck of one of the two while her momentum caused them both to tumble into the second doberman. Her plan succeeded for she had the attention of all three dogs. She savaged a hound's neck while one bit down on her left arm and another sank its fangs into one of Christine's legs.

Harry just reloaded the Harkonnen, brought the massive gun around. Next to him, Christine was in the midst of a battle for her life while to his left a pair of Vatican followers, a pistol-packing male and a rifle-bearing female, were about to be overwhelmed by two wounded dobermans. Not that he cared that much for Vatican nut cases, but beyond them there was a large poodle charging in.

Harry took aim and fired the Harkonnen. The shell easily zipped its way through the hind end of one of the dobermans in front of the two Vatican lackeys and spun it. The next dog in the shell's path was another doberman who was about to join the fray on Ncube. It died while barely slowing the depleted uranium projectile. The poodle was the final victim to be hit and the dog detonated.

The explosion hit the mobs around Mother Ncube and Sister Droz the hardest. The poodle's bony shrapnel shot through the area. The hounds combating the two ladies received the worst of the blast. The dobermans' bodies blocked the two Vatican women from some of the damage. A few of the fragments ripped into the mother while only a third penetrated Sister Droz's artificial skin. There was no one in this fight that was left unwounded.

Harry turned away from the Vatican thugs to assist his comrade Christine. Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw the last poodle charging in.

Harry muttered, **"Hellsing doesn't pay me enough for this."**

He grabbed the upper muzzle of the doberman on Christine's leg and pulled hard. The hound's teeth dug grooves into her flesh as the mutt was pulled off of her. Even though pain blurred her vision, she snapped one hound's neck before turning her attention and claws on the one gashing her arm.

Harry roared and then threw the doberman with his enormous strength that was beyond that of a normal werewolf. It seems that Harry's new blood connection with Seras has some effects on his muscles.

The incoming poodle easily dodged the thrown dog, but he didn't evade Harry who was right behind the doberman missile. Harry grabbed the surprised explosive mutt just under its jaw and with a grunt he single handedly threw the poodle back in the direction it came from.

The poodle painfully yelped and then exploded way too close to the male Hellsing werewolf. Poodle gore covered the wolf-man along with bone fragments that acted like bullets when they tore through his body. He shuddered briefly, glanced back at Christine before he crumpled to the ground.

The last doberman on Christine fell, whether it was due to Christine's claws or the shrapnel from the blast, she couldn't tell. A majority of the humans fell along with most of the enemy's mutts. A very wounded Christine was still standing along with the cyborg sister Droz and Priestess Ncube.

"**Harry,"** Christine called out as she charged forward. One barely standing doberman, that was baring its fangs at one downed Vatican man, received one of Christine's killing swipes as she passed it. She ran up to Harry's fallen form and kneeled. She gently lifted lift his head. Harry was a mess. Blood wept from several wounds and they were not closing. His natural regeneration ability was overwhelmed.

Harry cracked open his eyes and weakly growled out, **"Cigar? Can you find me one of my cigar, Chris?"**

"**You can't smoke those things,"** Christine said in a crying laugh**, "Smoking can kill you."**

--

Because of the last blast, Sister Droz's left arm was only partially functional. Her left hand-blade was now a halfway transformed into a shape that half mangled hand and half curled blades. It was useless. Droz's wounds leaked not only some blood, but also a nearly transparent oily fluid. There were remains of the dogs spread out before her. There was one weakly snarling dog near the two down Vatican followers on her side. She made quick work of it.

Mother Ncube chanted in Latin and that drew the sister's attention. The Good Mother was wounded in several places, but the blood from them slowed as her regenerative powers kicked in. She held a piece of parchment in one hand and a string of prayer beads in the other. The sheet was covered in script.

"Amen," was the final word Ncube said before tossed it into the air. The paper drifted in the air against a slight breeze and it came to rest on the blood soaked shoulder of one of the male Vatican followers. The man's face became less paled and he gasped.

Droz had seen her superior's healing blessing many times before, so she started to scan the area for any new threats. Droz said, "Mother, I'll guard as you heal our companions."

Ncube nodded and reached under her robe to pull out another piece of parchment. She had three more people to heal. Even now, she was fighting urges to toss away what she holding and to attack the Hellsing werewolves, the Tower, or anything that was unholy and move. Life as a former paladin was tough.

Droz glanced at the grieving female werewolf who held the male one and then she quickly looked away. There was no way that she was going to feel sympathy for any of those damnable werewolves. Those creatures had gleefully murdered many people in her hometown, including some of her friends and neighbors.

Droz stared at the gatehouse and wondered, _"Where is that damnable… forgive me, my Lord, for using such language… Where is that other Hellsing werewolf and that traitoress-to-humanity Pallas? For two scouts, they were completely useless. Those two probably ran back to Hellsing. Those-"_

From the top of one of the two towers that flanked the gatehouse, a male scream was heard, followed by gunfire and an explosion on top of the two towers and the high-up walkway between them. A shadowy shape fell from the top of the walkway and vanished in a poof of dust between it hit the ground in front of the gate. A few more shots and another blast sounded out before the gatehouse became quiet.

Priestess Ncube's voice was still chanting in the background, when an unfamiliar female voice called out, "Hey! Heal Harry, too!"

Droz's eyes were drawn back to the Hellsing werewolves. Harry was still lying on the ground, but next to him was a red hair woman in a ruined Hellsing uniform. The woman was definitely wounded.

"He will heal," replied Droz in disgust, "He's a wolf-man and they always come back to fight another day."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Christine in disbelief, "Harry is dying. He risked his life to keep the detonating dogs away from you people and this is how you repay him? Is this what it means to be an ally of the Vatican?"

The appearance of single sheet of parchment floated through the air silenced both Droz and Christine. It landed on Harry's stomach and his weeping wounds slowed to a stop.

"Werewolf lady," warned Mother Ncube, "Please do not speak ill of the Vatican."

"I… I…", stuttered Christine, "Forgive me, Holy Mother."

Droz looked aghast at what Christine has said, but Mother Ncube explained in an amused voice, "The Virgin Mary is referred to as the Holy Mother, miss. A male priest is called father, and a priestess is called mother. The Pope is called Holy Father and there has never been a female pope, so no priestess has been a Holy Mother. Sister Droz, please called the vehicles. We need them here to load the wounded on to."

--

Harry's consciousness drifted in a sea of darkness.

"I guess I'm not going to survive this time," he remarked. "Bummer…"

Then he felt the distant presence of Seras. She had dominated his thoughts at times… Ever since she had saved him from the skeleton demon's poison… Ever since she had changed him that time.

Harry turned and headed in the direction of that presence. Seras' presence had both scared and comforted him.

"Sorry, Christine," He thought. "Sorry I can't be there for you… can't be there with you…"

A powerful force gripped Harry from behind and pulled hard.

"Damn! I'm being taken to Hell!" snapped a bitter Harry.

He reached out to grab a hold of anything in the darkness on which to hold on to.

He called out, "Seras! If you can hear me, I need a little help here!"

The presence didn't take any notice of him at all.

"Seras, Please," he grasped out. "I'm dying."

"What are you doing, Mr. Werewolf," asked a girl's voice.

Harry jerked his head around to search out the source of the voice, but the darkness blocked out anything that could be there.

"Where are you," he asked in a commanding voice.

"I'm right in front of you. Can't you see me?"

"No, I can't, kid"

"Alice has problems seeing me when she tries to come here, so we play at her place. Maybe she can't see me here because she is alive. Are you alive, Mister?"

"Alice, you say. Do you mean the Hellsing child? Alice Hellsing?"

"Yes, We play with dolls sometimes when she is asleep. Will you play with me, Mister?"

The invisible pull on Harry doubled in strength.

"Sorry, kid. I'm being invited to vacation in Hell to see my old drinking buddies."

There was a very brief pause in the communication as Harry started to slide.

"Mister, this is what happens with Alice when she starts to wake up. Are you asleep and not dead?"

Before he could answer, his feet slipped out from under him. Harry tumbled as he was dragged along. Then there was a jarring stop followed by pain all over him. His body swayed like it was being carried by two people. With each sway, pain lanced throughout every fiber of his being.

Slowly Harry cracked opened his eyes. Christine was carrying his legs, but he couldn't see who held him up by his shoulders.

"**Where is my cigar, Christine,"** he weakly growled out**. "I can't be buried without a Colorado Maduro between my teeth. It wouldn't be right."**

"**Harry?"** asked Christine in shock, and then she exclaimed, **"You're awake! Logan, he's awake!"**

From the person carrying Harry at his shoulders, the words came out, **"Well, thank you Miss Sherlock Holmes. I would've never figured that out."**

"**Logan,"** groused Christine**. "I don't know what happened between you and Pallas, but don't take it out on me."**

"**Will you two let me stand on my own two feet,"** said an irritated Harry.

Logan said with slight amusement, **"Harry, even with the priestess' healing, you still look like crap."**

Harry looked down towards the rest of his body only to see the healing parchment stuck to his chest.

He snapped, **"Gorblimey! Who has been covering me with toilet paper?"**

Logan answered crisply, **"It wasn't me. Why do you ask? Need anymore toilet paper?"**

"**Hey,"** said Christine as she broke in**. "That's magical healing paper stuff and it stopped all your bleeding. The priestess put it on you."**

Harry was silent for a bit before he muttered**, "I don't want to owe those Vatican fat cats any damn favors. I-"**

Pallas' voice cheerfully interrupted, "Hey, wolf man. It's great to see you alive!"

Harry growled with displeasure and turned his head to look at the new source of annoyance. He was still ticked that Logan and Christine were continuing to carry him.

His eyes came to rest on a very cheerful and blood covered Pallas. There was so much of the red stuff covering her, it was difficult to tell if the colors of her uniform. She had a very pleased-with-herself smile.

Logan shuddered and whispered**, "This girl is a psychotic monster. She may be a weak human, but her training is beyond mine."**

"Logan," cut in Pallas, "I hope you're saying nice things about me. Please tell them that you wiped out two werewolves and I got another two of werewolves along with two of the vampires."

Another female voice commanded, "Less talk and more action. Get the patient's furry behind into the back of the other truck."

"Is it ok for Vatican Sisters to say the 'behind' word, Droz?" asked Pallas.

"Do not taunt me! Do so at your own peril!"

"Oooo, touchy, touchy."

As Christine and Logan carefully loaded Harry on the back of a lorry, Mother Ncube called out, "Sister Droz, have you seen Brother Milos? He is the only one of our associates who is ambulatory. I think he went into the castle after the paladins. Paladiness Sarafina is his older sister."

Harry had his eyes closed in pain. His body was too wounded to regenerate and the only thing keeping him alive was the healing magic of Priestess Ncube's charmed paper.

He heard Droz muttered to Pallas, "We'll talk about your disrespect later." And then Pallas calling out, "Hey Mother. Logan and I will scout ahead and find your missing brother. You and the 'GOOD' sister will back us up."

Of course this started Droz arguing again with an amused Pallas. As the voice drifted away as the remaining active Vatican members left with Pallas and Logan, Christine whispered to him, **"Don't worry, Harry. You'll stay here and be safe."**

There was the sound of Christine running off after the others. Harry cursed under his breath. He never felt so useless in his entire life. And that he was laid up in front of Christine, whom he was starting to feel more than just friendship with, and it caused him to rage. He lifted his right hand and he was in agony as his right shoulder and arm protested.

He relaxed and the pain diminished but never fully going away. It was weird to feel something slowly healing his body that wasn't his own regeneration. It was like an odd invading power that snaked into his veins and bone, his muscle and flesh. It was also odd that there was a distant pool of darkness that he could now sense. It was in the direction that Seras' presence was. Why he could tell which direction was still a mystery to him.

Maybe he could get the vampiress attention and tell her about this Milos chap coming in. He reached out toward that distance darkness and called out mentally, _"Hey Seras! Some of our people and some of the Vatican jerks are coming your way. Seras? Can you hear me?"_

There was no response. Harry tried again to get Seras' attention. He reached out to the darkness. It was way beyond his reach, but Harry was not a quitter. He continued to reach and called out, _"Seras! Seras! Listen to Me!"_

There was a slight disturbance in the darkness. Then came a voice. It wasn't Seras'. It was the invisible girl's voice from before. _"Hello, Mister Werewolf. Do you want to talk to Seras?"_

"_Yes! Can you pass a message to her for me?"_

"No, I can't. Too many people in here try to talk to her, so she mostly ignores us. Maybe she can hear you if talk into some of this."

A blob of darkness extended out the mass and quickly lanced straight at Harry. It didn't look like something Harry want around. It fact, Harry had to suppress a feeling of terror.

"NO! Stop It! Don't-" called out Harry before the inky black substance struck him. The expected impact wasn't there, but there was a fluid that flowed into him body and his soul. Images of Seras' life, from when she was born to her current fight in the tower, flashed in his mind. Her emotions, drives and opinions had washed him and briefly overwhelmed him. They subsided, but they left an impression in him.

"Oops," was the comment that came from the girl's voice. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

There was the smell of smoke and a new pain asserted itself in his flesh. Harry's eyes snapped open and saw fire coming off of his chest. It seemed that Ncube spell and Seras' darkness were incompatible and that had ignited Ncube's healing paper.

Harry quickly slapped the offending paper away and padded out the flames in his chest's fur. He was lucky that most of his body was covered in a flame-resisted Hellsing uniform. All of Harry's muscles and bones still screamed out with the word "Hurt", but it was less than before. Pain started to fade as his body started to knit itself back together again. It was then Harry could feel his own regenerative abilities kick in, but what initially healed him was the new darkness within his soul.

He rolled his head to glaze at the Tower of London and whispered, **"Mistress."**

Then he rolled to his feet.

--

Brother Milos had earlier ran through the gatehouse entry, across a bridge over a earth filled moat, and into gate of a tower that was part of the Tower of London's outer wall. The good brother didn't notice the four sets of enemy eyes that watched from the top of the walls. The three werewolves and a single male vampire were waiting for a larger group of opponents to attack. A single foolish human would not be a problem for those within the tower complex.

They waited for a minute before two individuals in Vatican habits and a single Hellsing female werewolf came into view. The two had just come through the gatehouse and were on the far side of the bridge.

One of the werewolves muttered on the network, _"I smell blood."_

"_Ignore that. Prepare the gas grenades,"_ broadcasted the vampire to his minions.

Two of the werewolves pulled out a single grenade each, out of their belt pouches. Pins were pulled and they waited to command to throw the things.

With the sky starting to brighten in the pre-dawn hours, the first clue that something was very wrong was a surprise attack from a blood covered grinning Pallas. The human wasn't suppose be on top of the wall and how she got there was something that the enemy vampire didn't have time to consider. Pallas' cursed dagger sliced into the side of the undead leader and the vampire's flesh started to burn. Logan attacked from the other side by shooting the closest grenades carrying werewolf. The grenade fell on the wall's walkway and the impact caused it to spew gas. The other grenade carrying werewolf decided it was time to toss his weapon, but a distant explosion of the Harkonnen firing put a shell through the wolf-man's chest.

From Mother Ncube's view of the action, she could vaguely make out some kind of fog on the next tower's top.

"Gas," puzzled out Droz with her superior vision. "And someone is coming over the wall."

"Go!" was the single command Ncube gave. "And you, wolf-woman, stay here."

As Droz charged out at more than human speed, Christine growled.

Without turning her eyes from the scene before her, Ncube said, "Gas could knock you out, Hellsing wolf, while Droz is no longer susceptible. She's been rebuilt."

Droz dashed across the bridge with one of her arms no longer functional. Droz could see that the falling form was that of Pallas. Droz wouldn't mind seeing the Hellsing woman go splat on the ground, but also she knew Ncube's intention in sending Droz forward was to kill the tower's troops and to save their so-called allies.

Near the base of the wall, Droz leapt upwards the intercept the falling form. There was a collision as the two met mid-air and Droz wrapped her single useful arm around an unconscious Pallas. Droz's went instantly from going upwards to the reverse direction. She planted one foot on the wall before she crashed into it and she landed in a heap with her blood-covered passenger.

--

Brother Milos stood facing Seras who was five meters away and with the crucified paladins behind him. In his left hand, he held a Vatican pistol with blessed silver rounds while his right hand was bleeding and had several shattered bones.

Milos knew that his sister, Sarafina, had became a mute because of the dangerous mind-altering Paladin creation process that she had went through, but he still couldn't figure out why the two male paladins hadn't said a single word.

He watched the Hellsing monster Seras as she stared at her blood covered right hand. The werewolf donor of the fluid lay dead at her feet. On Seras' exposed face and hands, there were blood-red writings and symbols.

Seras asked out loud to nobody but herself, "Could these be the inscriptions that had held those orbs?"

Beyond Seras, the brother saw numerous makeshift beds, stretchers and equipment for the draining of blood. Werewolves and humans lay on them and on the ground. Most were in the northeastern corner of the yard and in front of the old Oriental Gallery. Bags of blood were still stacked in carts. He couldn't see any of the enemy soldiers about and a few lab technicians were being chased about by swarms of ravens. The whole scene made him shudder.

Then Seras turned her eyes upon Milos and the paladins behind him. Milos was worried that with all the smell of blood in the air, the Hellsing vampiress may lose control and start feasting. Then Seras turned it's attention upon them. Life was so unfair. With a shaking hand, Milos pointed the pistol at Seras and commanded, "Don't come any closer, monster! I'll shoot!"

Then the gun in his hand accidentally went off. The slugs punched its way into her left shoulder. As Seras looked with puzzlement at this new hole in her clothes, Milos panicked and fired the rest of his ammunition into the Hellsing member. Seras went down to one knee from the damage, and slowly stood back up. Milos watched as silver slugs were pushed out of Seras' wounds and the healing process of her closed those holes at an unbelievable rate.

Seras turned to look at the brother and walked forward. Out of frustration, Milos threw his empty gun at the vampiress. Seras caught it in her right hand. As she continued to advance, she ejected the gun's empty clip. With her left hand, she reached under her trench coat and pulled out another clip. She briefly stopped the examine both the empty pistol and clip to see if they matched each other and then slipped the clip into the gun. Then she cycled the next shell into the firing chamber.

Then she stepped up into front of Milos. All three pinned paladins, Moore, Sarafina and Wallace, struggled to free themselves from the impaling stakes.

Seras held the pistol in front of Milos and said in a barely controlled voice, "Take this and don't shoot me, again. It does make me angry. Since I'm very, very hungry right now, you don't want to make me even angrier? Do you understand, Mr. Priest?"

A stunned Milos nodded and Seras shoved the pistol into his left hand. She continued, "And you better get somebody to look at your right hand. It's a bit of a mess."

Seras stepped past the man so she could survey the paladins. Milos asked nervously, "You're not going to hurt them, Miss…"

"It's Seras. Seras Victoria."

Seras' eyes scanned over the paladin who were now just wall decoration, and she spoke softly, "Paladin Moore… A mean nasty bugger… Paladin DTD's dead body… I have to deal with his soul later… the murderous paladin woman with the exploding arrows… and Paladin Wallace, the only honorable paladin here.

Then she raised her voice, "Mr. Wallace. Do you want my help or not?"

Wallace's lips moved, but no sounds came out of them. In fact, Moore was silently voicing curses that couldn't be heard while Sarafina's eyes continuously switched between glaring at Seras and looking with distress toward Milos.

"Did they take out your tongues," asked Seras, "Or was an anesthetic applied to your vocal cords?"

Wallace shook his head 'No' with vigor.

"Then what?" asked Seras as she studied Wallace. He eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Oh, a vampire's hypnotic command to silence you blokes. Ok, Wallace, you can talk now."

"Seras," Wallace sputtered out, "You have to release us from this wall, now!"

Seras hesitated before she responded, "I was afraid you would say that. Can't I release just you? The good brother here can pull the others down."

"Seras! Please!"

"Alright, Wallace, alright. Since you said please, I guess I have to release all three of you blokes. I still don't like it. Make sure that you control these goon friends of your."

The pins that held the paladins were sharpened steel bars that were embedded stonework of the wall. The paladins' wrists and ankles were impaled in these spikes and what kept the victims from pulling themselves off were bolts that went crosswise though a hole in the rod that was near the sharp end. The paladin limbs were caught on the stakes with the wall behind them and the bolts in front.

Seras examined one of the bolts and saw a keyhole at the end of it.

Wallace asked, "Can you remove the curse of silence from Paladin Moore, Seras?"

Her response came quickly, "You ask for too much."

Then she called out over her shoulder, "Hey, Brother… Brother Whoever-you-are, can you sift through the vampire's ashes. You'll be looking for a key."

Milos turned to search though the remains of Lesley. As he searched, he said, "It's Milos. My name is Brother Milos."

"Thank you, brother," was Seras' response. Then she finally noticed something different. The fearful feeling she was getting before was gone. The castle no longer felt oppressive.

She wondered, _"Could those orb things be protecting me against that horrible presence. I'll have to ask Master about it later."_

Then there was a disturbance. Things didn't feel right to Seras. The ravens had noticed something.

Seras wheeled quickly about to spy a lone figure on the far northern wall. There was only one creature Seras knew who had a scythe with a flaming blade. The giant skeleton demon was back and he was staring at her with his empty eye sockets.

The minion of hell broadcasted telepathically words that were heard by all of those around Seras. _"We meet once again, Madame Vampire,"_ he whispered with slight amusement, _"Please forgive this humble servant of the abyss for not promptly dispatching your worthless soul to a place more appropriate for your kind."_

"Umm… Do you mind if I run," asked Seras as she drew forth two pistols. One was gun metal blue while the second was gray colored with Christian Crosses and Latin inscriptions engraved into it.

With both hands, the demon hauled the massive scythe back over his head and with an explosion of effort, he threw his weapon. It continuously flipped, end over end, in its fiery flight.

Seras brought her gun to bear and then she relaxed with a sigh of relief. The flaming weapon was going to miss her. Its path was to her right… to where Brother Milos stood staring transfixed as the scythe flew straight at him.

"_I've always had a bit of distain for the men and women of the cloth,"_ commented the demon with a snicker.

Seras whirled about and charged at the frozen man. Milos started to turn away from both Seras and the incoming scythe in an attempt to get out of the way, but he was way too slow. He was only human.

As both Seras and the blade approached the man, Seras turned toward the incoming threat. Her right shoulder hit the brother's back and sent him flying out of the way, but her momentum carried her into it deadly path.

Seras brought her pistols up try use them block the scythe. The flaming blade easily cut one pistol in two like it was nothing, but the one with the inscriptions flared briefly and offered some resistance before it too was sliced in half. The scythe was slowed, but not stopped. The blade's point slammed down, drove itself through her chest and came to rest with part of it protruding out of her back. The butt of the scythe's long handle ended up on the ground.

Seras sank to her knee with her unfocused eyes looking up into the approaching dawn sky. The unholy blade burned with demonic fires and it seared her flesh. She opened her mouth to let a cough out, but no sound came out. The only thing that came from her mouth was a dribble of blood. She strained to keep herself from falling the rest of the way to the ground.

Where the burning blade had impaled her, blood, flesh and part of her coat hissed and fizzed.

"_This is it,"_ thought Seras, _"I'm going to die here. The pain is too much. I'm weakening. I'm-"_

"_There is a question that must be resolved immediately,"_ announced the skeleton demon with a voice filled with distain, _"And that question is: Why haven't you become a former vampire and vanish in a puff of foul smelling smoke? With that stroke of my mighty unholy weapon, a pathetic vampire child such as you should have graduated from being an undead maggot to become a deceased tortured soul in the abyss."_

A perplexed feeling drifted into Seras' pain racked mind. As far as she was concern, she was dying quickly enough. In fact, it was happening much faster than she would have liked. Why did that foul creature doubt that it was killing her? Why?

Seras' eyes focused part of the burning blade that protruded out of her chest. In the light of those flames, she could see her own hands raised before her. They were still covered with the blood red symbols and inscriptions that had previously entrapped those four orbs that she had absorbed from Ladies Lesley and Caitlin. The lines and whirls glowed brightly with an angry light of their own. Some how, those scribbles had softened the scythe's unholy damage, but the flames were still leeching away her strength, her will and her blood.

From outside Seras' field of vision, Paladin Wallace called out to Milos, "Brother! Get Up! Keep looking for that key. If you don't free us, we are all doomed!"

Seras pressed both her hands against the side of the blade and its fire punished them. She fell backwards and the point of the blade, which was sticking out of her back, was pressed into the ground. As she continued down, the weapon's point dug only slightly into the cobblestone-covered ground. The blade stopped and was forced upwards and was assisted by Seras' hands. With her back resting on the ground, Seras brought her right foot up and planted it on the weapon's haft.

"_This is not possible!"_ The demon had become irate. _"I will not allow this!"_

Seras shove her foot hard and the last of the blade came out. It fell to one side with a metallic ring.

The giant skeleton leapt off the wall, over a roof before him and landed in the courtyard. It marched in the direction of the Hellsing vampiress with a swift walk.

"_Prepare yourself, vampiress,"_ warned the demon, _"For you will shortly be transformed into powdered food seasoning for some demonic lord's fine meal of souls. Please consider yourself honored."_

Seras tried to struggle to her feet, but she couldn't. The structure of her body was still having difficulty maintaining its humanoid shape.

The demon ignored the drugged blood donors of the Tribe of Five Roses to his left as he went. Such minor insects were not worth considering at this time. But they will be taken care of, later.

The demon's trek brought him to the last obstacle between his target and him: The rubble of the White Tower. The castle's courtyard surrounded the ruins with open space.

With a single leap, the three and a half meter tall demon landed on the on the pinnacle of the rubble. The flying ravens swerved to avoid near this creature. The skeleton demon's empty eye sockets were locked onto Seras' struggling form. The distance between him and her was about half a soccer field. He reached out his hand in her direction, and deathly burning scythe next to her quivered.

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Seras. She supported herself with one hand planted on the pavement and pulled out a .45 caliber revolver from her shadow space. Her weapon supply was starting to run low.

The scythe leapt into the air, drawn toward the demon by the force of his will. Seras briefly thought about of firing more almost useless bullets at the creature, but instead concentrated her thoughts on the scythe.

"_Come to me,"_ she commanded as telekinetically grabbed onto the thing. The thought of using the scythe against its owner did tickle Seras' sense of justice… and her sense of vengeance, too. Still, she just didn't have an idea on how she could use such an unwieldy weapon that was half again tall as she was.

The scythe slowed in its flight. With hope building, Seras concentrated and applied more effort to fight the efforts of the demon. The weapon slowed to a stop.

"_Do you desire to play with my toy?"_ The demon's voice was filled with mockery. _"Then, please, entertain yourself with it."_

The demon reversed his pull of the scythe and pushed. The deadly blade came straight back at her.

The demon's mental laughter rang out. It continued until there was a nearby explosive firing of the Harkonnen. Harry had just arrived, carrying Seras' massive gun, along with Mother Ncube right beside him. They had entered the courtyard far to Seras' left.

The Harkonnen's depleted uranium round plowed its way through one side of the demon's skull and exited out the other. Its head vanished in a shower of bony fragments.

"_Do you fools think that this will slow me?"_ The demon's voice was still crystal clear. _"Fleas! I will deal with you after the bloodsucker's demise. I- NO!"_

Clouds of ravens had descended upon the flying fragments, grabbing them out of the air with their claws. Those bone shards were carried off in different directions.

With the telekinetic influence of the demon temporary gone, Seras force the scythe path to one side and it buried its blade deeply into the pavement to her right.

The headless skeleton gestured with its hand and the scythe vibrated as it fought to free itself from the ground.

As Harry was reloading the Harkonnen, Priestess Ncube pulled out a script filled strip of parchment and uttered a quick little prayer over it. She threw the paper and it flew swiftly to the demon's chest where it glued itself firmly to the demon's ribcage. A mind piercing telepathic howl swept thorough the compound.

The nearly berserk priestess charged the White Tower's rubble. She leapt up onto the ruin's lowest flat spot near her and then she jumped to the next higher one. She continued upwards toward her demonic target.

Seras reached over and grabbed the scythe's haft. With a heave of effort, she yanked the cursed weapon out of the ground.

"I've found the key," announced Milos. Something about him drew Seras' attention.

Seras slowly turned to face Milos and he stared back.

In Milos' eyes, Seras looked like one of the demons from the books on the creatures of Hell. Blood red marks written on her skin pulsed brightly. Her hungry wide eyes were examining him and her fixed smile was showing fangs. The scythe she held exceeded her height by another meter.

In Seras' eyes, what she saw was not Milos kneeling over the dusty remains of Lady Lesley, but instead a human shaped sack of blood with an easy opening collar.

"Leave," she whispered. "Take your friends off of the wall and leave. My hunger is difficult to control. Leave!"

"Eep," was the only word Milos could muster. He retreated back to the crucified paladins.

Seras whirled around and ran like the wind. Whatever little remaining humanity in her expression was gone. All that was left was vampiric battle frenzy that she had worked so hard throughout her un-life to suppress.

Priestess Ncube had successfully ascended the mound of debris and stood before gigantic headless skeleton. It seemed to sense her presence because it immediately attacked. The demon's clawed hand swiped at the woman. She ducked under the blow and brought her mace down hard on its knee. The mace bounced off and did no apparent damage, but the demon let out another mental howl.

Both the obnoxious priestess and the annoying piece of holy parchment that dangled from his ribcage preoccupied the skeleton. That was when Seras jump high up before him and swung his own weapon straight down upon him. The blade had vertically divided the skeleton.

The two halves stood briefly before they dissolved into a swarm of flies.

Seras still had the expression of a madwoman when she glanced down at the scythe and then with anticipation at Mother Ncube. Both the priestess and she were ready to fight.

"_No,"_ whispered one of Seras' spirits, Vince the werewolf. _"You must save my tribe. Please Seras. I beg you, please forget the priestess and save them."_

Seras' frenzied mind considered his words for a second and then thought that those words were of no real consequence. Then her newest weapon, the scythe, vanished into cloud of pesky insects. Disappointment crossed Seras' face as she watched the cloud of flies head northwards. They were probably heading back to Alucard. All that her vampiric side wanted to do was to test the demon's weapon on the priestess. The universe never played fair with the undead.

The look of madness on Seras' face reduced to that of merely controlled aggressiveness.

Mother Ncube held her mace in her right hand and her prayer beads in left. To attack the crazed Hellsing vampiress might invite a Harkonnen shell in her back from that werewolf fellow Harry. "What now, Monster?" she asked. Her paladin battle lust prevented any polite words.

Seras paused for a few seconds. "Go and save your paladin friends, but please keep them from pestering me. Your friend Moore and the female paladiness might not survive another meeting with me."

"I've never said that Moore is my friend. As per my orders, I'm here rescue them, not buy them lunch and make nice conversation."

"Then please leave with them quickly, before my master finishes his battle and decides to drop by to see which one of you blokes will amuse him the most."

Seras turned away to survey the area where she was going to go to. Below her position on top of the rubble, there were several unconscious bodies in the northeast corner of the courtyard. The number was over a hundred and most were furry werewolves with the remaining being humans. There was a mixture of full-grown males, females and children of both species. These were ones that made up the Tribe of Five Roses. The majority of them were laid out on the ground with a few lying on transfusion tables that were equipped with the required needles, tubes and plastic blood collecting bags. Scattered amongst the tables, there were a few deserted carts with full transfusion bags. Of the enemy soldiers, there was no sign. But the building beyond the Five Roses pulsated with a power that resonated with the orbs within Seras.

As dawn crept into the skies, part of Seras wanted to charge forward to attack the building while the other part want to wisely run away, but both sides of her agreed on one thing: It was time to feed.


	41. Chap 41: Battle at the Tower, End GAme

Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

I apologize to all of you for the delay in releasing this chapter. I've been brain dead for a month because I was working on a high priority project at work.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter.

--

Outside of the Tower of London, two Vatican lorries were parked. Behind one of them, Sister Droz paced back and forth. The two drivers of the vehicles were leaning against the tailgate of that vehicle. They were both pistol-packing men of the cloth, dressed in priestly suits.

Droz's cybernetic left arm and hand were still non-functional and misshapen. Every so often she would glare at the werewolf standing next to the other lorry's back end. Christine was that werewolf and she stood guard over the lorry that had the unconscious Logan and Pallas in it. Sister Droz and the drivers also guarded their lorry that had wounded Vatican comrades in its back.

Neither Christine nor the Vatican folks trusted each other, but Christine could see that Droz and Ncube were not the mad Vatican killers that she had expected them to be, while Droz was still confused by Harry and Christine actions in the fight against the Dobermans and the poodles and saved some of her people's lives.

From the direction of the castle, there was the sound of the Harkonnen firing.

"I bet that you want to be in there, wolfie. I bet that you love ripping people apart," remarked Sister Droz loudly so that Christine could hear it.

"**In that, you and I are alike, except I don't attack innocent people and werewolves, Sister,"** replied Christine in her native tongue.

"I don't know if you agreed, disagreed or declared yourself the queen of this god forsaken land."

"**Just make sure that you curtsey whenever you come into my presence and we'll get along just fine."**

A frown creased Droz's forehead. "Are you mocking me, she-dog? I will not tolerate such behavior!"

"**DOG! You called me a DOG! And I have to hear that word from a hound of Vatican at that?"**

One of the drivers reached within his coat for his pistol while he said, "Careful. For some strange reason, the stupid wolf is pissed off."

Christine started to reach into the back of the lorry she was next to for one of the weapons they had scavenged from the enemy. Then she froze. Her eyes were looking to the north, passt Sister Droz and crew.

Droz warned, "Don't turn your eyes from this tricky creature. She'll attack us if we do."

The driver with the pistol drawn kept his eyes fixed on Christine, while the other had already turned to look northward.

In the beginning of dawn's light he could barely make out the movement of several shapes far to the north of them. "Sister Droz, I think that we got company."

Droz didn't want to turn her eyes from Christine. The werewolf merely pointed a hairy finger northwards and growled once.

Finally Droz glanced in that direction and back to Christine. She called up the brief image that her electronic eyes had recorded of the scene. The image showed vague distant shapes. Finally she gave up guarding against the Hellsing werewolf and turn to bring the full scanning abilities of her artificial eyes. And yes, there were enemies.

From the north, two vampires and five werewolves had fled from the slaughter ground of Incognito and Alucard. An order from Lord Perrin had sent them south to fight some lesser foes and the two strange lorries that they were approaching looked like good targets.

--

Lord Perrin backed slowly into a room through a set of double doors in blood-covered shoes. The room was a duplicate of the one that contained the angel and the succubus, but in here, there remain additional work required to complete it. Leaning against the far wall, a giant granite disk sat. As of yet, no victims were pinned to either of its side, but boltholes were already drilled through the disk in preparation of holding the angelic/demonic crucifixion bolts.

There were grooves craved into the floor's center that was identical to those in the female angel/succubus' room except that there was no blood filling the inscription formed by those grooves.

To the right of the granite disk, there was a manacled male demon standing in the center of a small magical entrapment circle drawn on the floor. The demon stood just less than two meters tall and had a muscular frame. His blond hair was clipped neatly short and he sported a small beard along with a thin moustache. His eyes were icy blue and his skin was well tanned. Short horns protruded out of his forehead. The same manacles that bound his arms and legs held his leathery wings. The clothes he wore were the standard Tower camouflage uniform that was made of a fairly tough material. Before the Tower's peoples had put this uniform on this demon, he was known to rip off his clothes at the most inopportune times. This had earned the demon the nickname of "Flasher".

Flasher called out, "Hey, Lord of the little freak show. Did you catch me a roommate? I can tell that something smells foul in here, or has the sewage backed up again?"

"Shut Up, Flasher," snapped Perrin. Then he continued backing up.

The newly captured male angel was hauled through the doorway. Two werewolves walked at each side of him and were tracking bloody footprints across the floor. The wolves each carried one of the long silvery rods that were used in the angel's summoning. The rods were carried vertically and parallel to each other with the angel floating between them due to the restraining magic that was emitted by them.

The angel was a magnificent specimen. He was built and dressed more like a Greek deity than a Christian angel. His clothing consisted of a long rectangular piece of white linen and at midpoint was draped over his left shoulder. Its ends were wrapped around his torso and a white belt secured it. Great white feathery wings protruded from his back and of course a golden halo floated about his dark brown hair.

"I demand my freedom! Now! By this act, all of you are condemning yourselves to the deepest darkest pit of purgatory and there, I regret, you will suffer for your misdeeds." warned the male angel.

Flasher called out, "Hey, numb-nuts, does it look like anyone one here is trying to get into heaven? Do they, fool?"

Perrin and the werewolves paused briefly upon hearing this, before they continued with their work.

"What diabolical plot have you hatched, fallen one?"

"Hmm… The kind of plot that also deprives me of my own freedom? Listen, Halo Head, these stupid vomit quaffing wearers of their own dead grandmother's panties had thought of this little party with their own worm infested brains."

"… I take that you mean that you hadn't planned this... Am I correct?"

This started the demon swearing in his own unholy tongue and got a return of threats in an ancient language that the angel used.

Over Perrin's network link, Lady Caitlin's voice called out in a worried note. _"Lord Perrin, I must speak with you."_

"Lady Caitlin, I'm rather busy right now. In fact, I'm very displeased about the demise of Lady Lesley and I believe that you had a hand in it. The disconnection of her chips almost caused me miscast the summoning spell."

"It wasn't me! It was that damn Hellsing monster. That and Lesley screwed up by ignoring the mission by assaulting me instead of going after the target. Its her fault we've lost control of the courtyard!"

"CAITLIN! I don't really care anymore. You've failed me. She failed me. Everyone around me has failed me. At least Lady Lesley gave her life for me, so stop your whining!"

Another female voice piped up, _"You finally told that stupid she-dog to shut her yap. Everything the bitch has said is a lie!"_

"_Shut up, Lesley!"_ snapped Caitlin.

"_Lesley?"_ asked Perrin in disbelief.

"Yes, My Lord. It is I, your most loyal servant Lesley."

"But, How? Your circuits are dead. How are you still alive? And you're talking over Lady Caitlin's network connection. That's impossible."

"That Hellsing monster and Caitlin had conspire against me and that witch Caitlin cannibalized me. My poor spirit is suffering in a truly empty mind."

"_LIAR!"_ Caitlin was enraged. _"You had taken over the Hellsing's body and you had attacked me without any provocation. And then you forced your slimy soul into my head! And then you gave away my power orbs. And then-"_

"_Ladies! Quiet!"_ Perrin interrupted_. "Where are you two Ladies?"_

A jumble of words sounded out as both Lesley and Caitlin tried to answer. The drift of their words became clear to him.

"I see. You two are in the summoning room. Wait there, and please stop arguing."

He blocked out his Lady Caitlin link and then commanded the two werewolves who were carrying the male angel _"Carry your burden to the spot just the left of the granite disk. Make sure you don't carry him too close to our demonic friend. Wait there. I'll send some of my techs to bind the creature."_

Perrin stepped around the werewolves and back out the doorway. The room he had reentered was the one where he had summoned the angel. The vases that had contained the blood of the Tribe of Five Roses had shattered, leaving their red contents covering the floor.

The personnel within the room was not of warrior grade, for those were sent out earlier to battle the invaders. The room was filled with those chipped vampires and werewolves who were skilled in the ways of medicine, technology and administration along with a few of those whose only function was brute manual labor. These minions were waiting for Perrin's next order.

Perrin commanded, _"Melvin, Lucy and Robert will seal our newly arrived angel in a confinement circle. Tim, Weasel and Sara will go and prepare the female angel and demoness to extract more power sources from their essence. And please, don't allow their willpower to overcome you, for you're all third level chipped vampires or above. So, don't disappoint me. Everyone else will prepare an ambush for anyone entering this room from outside."_

As the various beings went about their tasks, Caitlin slowly walked up to Perrin. Her worried werewolf face was tilted downwards with her eyes fixed on the floor.

"_Caitlin?"_ Perrin asked with a note of concern.

She lifted her head and glazed into his eyes with unfocused eyes. _"Yes, My Lord?"_

"I've never seen you like this."

"I'm sorry, my lord, but Lesley is creating a bit of a row within me, but I got the witch under control."

Then Caitlin's mouth twisted as she verbally said, _"Stuff it, tramp! I won't allow a brainless beast such as you to control me, Caitlin!"_

Caitlin's werewolf frame quivered as two minds fought for control over it.

"_Enough!"_ Perrin snapped. _"Caitlin, change into your human form!"_

His words were ignored because of Caitlin's internal conflict and it was completed with words of cursing escaping her mouth.

A determined anger was now imprinted deeply into Perrin's face. He had owned both Lesley and Caitlin and they were among his favorite pets. Pets are not supposed to disobey their master and he will not tolerate it.

"_Master override of Lady Caitlin's chips,"_ he commanded, _"Revert body form to humanoid. Stand at attention and do not move. Execute my orders!"_

Caitlin's body no longer quaked as she straightened up. Her fur withdrew back into her skin leaving only her long blond hair. The camouflage uniform that she wore was so blood covered that it was more suited to hiding stealthily in a meatpacking plant than in a forest.

Perrin wondered about how many of the gashes and holes were due to Caitlin's fight with the Hellsing vampires and how many were from Lesley. Still, having both of them in one body did attract him. The idea of becoming romantically involved with both the rivals at the same did enhance his feeling of male dominance. It was time to take a short break for a little fun before resuming the preparations for the battle.

He reached around her waist and pulled her to him. He brought his lips down upon her blood-covered shoulder and tasted a delightful blend of Ladies Lesley and Caitlin blood along with a taste of some foreign female vampire. He continued to move his lips up and down her shoulder and pulled her tightly to him. Caitlin whispered verbally, "Please, no, my lord. Not like this."

As he continued, Perrin replied, _"You shouldn't be able to speak, darling. I've frozen your movement."_

"The chips are… tuned to that… harlot Caitlin," said a distracted Lesley. "And not to me… Please stop, my lord."

He pulled his head back so that he could glaze into her eyes. "Do you really want me to stop? Do you really want to deny me?" he asked. Of course, he wouldn't ask a question that he didn't know what the answer was going to be. It's been several years since he had taken control over both Lesley and Caitlin. During that time he had programmed them for absolute love, lust and loyalty to him and his every desire.

She wrapped her arms around him and replied, "Of course, My Lord. I will never refuse you."

As Lesley pressed Caitlin's body against Perrin, he broadcasted the release code that was holding Caitlin prisoner within her own body. Her frame started twitching as Caitlin tried to assume control over her flesh that Lesley fought to keep. Her eyes went unfocused.

Perrin continued to stare into her eyes and with amusement; he tried to guess what was going on within her mind.

As Caitlin's limbs went slack, he brought the full power of his hypnotic will bearing down upon her. "I need you," were the words he whispered into her ear.

The twitching faded away and her/their eyes peered deeply into his. What they saw was both lust and the desire to dominate. Slowly Caitlin's head leaned back while her eyes closed. She waited for his kiss.

Grinning like a maniac, Perrin thought to himself, _"This is bloody marvelous. Both of them will yield to me at the same time, with the same lips."_

He leaned forward and he didn't see the fist slam into the side of his head as his lips approached hers. It was the surprise more than anything else that sent him falling to the floor. His hand touched the side of his face and he glanced to look for any blood. There was none.

The workers within the room briefly looked at their fallen boss, shrugged and went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Caitlin voice shuttered out, "I didn't do that. It was Lesley… No! Not me. It was damnable Caitlin… It was you! … No, You! … You! … It was me and will you both shut up!"

"Who are you," asked Perrin.

"I'm Larry, you god damn pervert and I'm not about to play kissy face with you," responded Caitlin.

"Larry?" Perrin was perplexed. "You mean that you're that lousy little piece of shit that was killed by the Hellsing vampire? How the bloody hell did an insignificant gnat such as you end up inside of Caitlin?"

"That Hellsing bitch Seras Victoria stuffed me in here as a bonus gift when she put Lesley's soul in here. And this is the part where I kick your pansy ass, boy… Larry please stop! … Yeah Larry, even if you ignore what that ignorant Lesley says, please listen to me: Please stop before you get us into more trouble."

Perrin struggled to his feet. "Larry!" he commanded, "You will go to sleep starting now and it will last forever."

"Nice try, guv, but you're just pissing in the wind. All the hypnotic mumbo jumbo that was put in my head with the vampire chips was removed by the Hellsing tart."

Larry swung Caitlin's fist again, but Perrin's vampiric speed allowed him to catch it. Perrin was pissed. His new perfect toy of the Lesley-Caitlin combo was ruined by the addition of Larry. His plans of having the two ladies tormented by each other's presence as he seduced them were no longer viable.

"Get out of here." Perrin's voice was low. "Leave here now."

"My Lord?" came Caitlin's voice. He couldn't tell which of the ladies had asked the question.

"Leave here and find a new owner," said Perrin in a stronger voice. "Leave before I activate your self-destruct. LEAVE!"

The last word was a command that was imprinted into Caitlin's mind. Perrin cut Caitlin's chips free from his network.

"MY LORD! PLEAE DON'T! WITHOUT BEING CONNECTED TO A NETWORK MY CHIPS WILL START BURNING IN A HALF HOUR!"

"I know. You have twenty-nine minutes and fifty seconds left. Leave my fortress and you might find some second level trash vampire to accept you. That is if the vampire is still awake when morning breaks."

Hellsing

Caitlin turned and charged out the main double-doors that led out into the courtyard.

--

Alucard leaned against a rusty old truck and waited for Incognito to complete his feeding. Then the real battle would begin. On the ground ten meters in front of Alucard was a pile of dead chipped werewolves along with a dusting of powdered vampire remains. All this was what was left of Alucard's victims. Correction: there was some movement … Some signs of life. It seem that some of chipped female werewolves hadn't lost their virginity. Within those bodies, their weakened regenerative abilities fought against the vampiric essence that was trying to convert them into undead queens.

Alucard had seen this happen a few times before and the results were always an extremely painful death. While it amuses Alucard to watch a weaker opponent attempting to overcome a superior foe, there was no chance for those werewolves. There was no game here for him to enjoy watching.

With telekinesis, he pulled the heads of those three to the surface of the dead pile and shot them one-by-one. He watched their dead spirits float free, but there appeared no heavenly or demonic spirits to escort the dead either to the gates of Heaven or to the pits of Hell. There was too much blood soaked ground around the Tower from battles over the last sixty years and it was the large amount of the life force of mortal blood that blanketed the area and repelled those of angelic and demonic origins of lesser strength. It was amusing to Alucard that too much human blood repelled those beings, while human mages used the same substance to bind them. With unclaimed spirits, such areas became haunted. The world was filled with such interesting properties.

"Hurry," he called out to Incognito. "I'm becoming bored."

Incognito was draining the last remaining enemy soldier who was held within the vampire's arms. Around them, the ethereal snakes had turned red from the blood that they had sucked from their victims. Their features were no longer purely snake-like, as Set commanded them to be, but now had some of the makeup of miniature dragons, which was enforced by Incognito.

The final victim in Incognito's arms was a particularly plump female werewolf that he had saved for desert. She had only a few silver slugs embedded in her flesh. Her pain turned to pleasure as her tormentor drank and the last of her life was siphoned away.

Even though the sun had not crested the horizon, the skies had lightened to blue. Some of the earlier werewolf dead started to stir, as they became ghouls. Incognito turned to leer at his arch enemy: Alucard.

Alucard smirked. "The stage is set," announced Alucard. "Are you ready to be impaled again? To have both your maggoty body and pervert soul skewed by a pike and greeted by the morning sun? Was there enough pain from the first time I skewered you to satisfy your perverted appetite or do you crave some more?"

Incognito's expression had soured to a frown. His eyes expressed nothing but hatred toward his rival.

Upon seeing that look impressed on Incognito's new werewolf's face, Alucard burst out laughing.

Incognito scowl deepened, and then a chuckle escaped his lips. It was followed with an insane cackling. Then he followed with a look of pure greedy desire.

"Alucard," Incognito said. "Die!"

His whirlwind snakes turned to advance with great speed at Alucard. Alucard reached under his coat and pulled out a 38-caliber pistol with silver slugs and a 45 revolver. They were weapons that he had won in combat. The 38 would be effective against werewolves, but against Incognito, it would only pester him a bit. Still, pestering Incognito would lighten Alucard's mood.

Incognito armed himself with a rifle he claimed from the ground next to his feet.

Both vampire lords let loose a barrage of bullets. Alucard ignored the incoming flying serpents and just targeted his rival.

Two of the slugs ripped through Alucard. One pierced his heart and the other put a hole right between his eyes. The two halves of his glasses fell from his face along the shattered remains of the lens. His body fell backwards and landed flat on its back.

Alucard's weak laughter drifted on the air. Then the snakes began their attacks. The half dozen creatures sank their fangs into the vampire's flesh. Each one of Alucard's limbs had one of the buggers tearing into it, and there was one chewing into his chest. The final snake had latched onto the side of Alucard's neck at the base of his skull. These rotating spirit snake monsters began to burrow into his undead body.

Incognito also rested on the ground. Of the rounds that Alucard had fired, one had shattered his shoulder while another had blown out his knee. The final slug made a hole just below Incognito's left eye. He let out some weak laughter that strengthened as it continued.

"More," said the vampire/werewolf. "More pain."

"For such a pathetic piece of human-controlled undead flesh, you're fun" stated Alucard. "Let's continue our play."

With a single thought, Alucard sent his newly rising werewolf ghouls to attack and Incognito responded by sending his minions.

The opposing ghouls intermingled in a furious orgy of battle. They shot, bit, clawed, stomped and did other unpleasant things to each other. Fragments of flesh sprayed into the air. Incognito stopped admire the scene.

Alucard grinned insanely as the spinning spirit snakes drilled deeply into him. Some of Alucard's darkness joined the whirling clouds of blood and dirt that made up the snakes' bodies. Having parts of his physical self being scrabbled was a uniquely painful experience that he was treasuring.

Alucard readied some words for his adversary, but a new human sized set of fangs clamping down on the side of his face was a bit distracting.

Alucard's right eye swerved across to see the ghoul munching away at his cheek. The ghoul's scent didn't contain any smell of Alucard from recent contact… nor did it smell of Incognito… Yes! This was one of Seras' few victims on this field of battle. Laughter racked Alucard's frame. Marvelous! He could imagine Seras' reaction upon hearing of her ghoul's misdeeds. Seras' apologies will be so amusing. Unlike a true vampire's apologies which means 'I'm sorry I got caught', Seras would actually worry that she might have hurt her master. Such thoughts were so human.

Alucard broadcasted the scene to his child, but the mixture of so much holy and cursed powers in the air blocked out his communication. A bit of anger dampened his festive mood of being cut up by Incognito's snakes.

Alucard's almost disconnected right hand snapped around and he shoved his hand like a spear through the ghoul's skull.

"Piece of shit," Alucard called out to his enemy. "Do you think that sending your maggots of blood and spirit will make me to fear you? Do you, my depraved friend? It's more like sending me lunch."

With the battle of the ghouls dying out, Incognito's smirk vanished and was replaced with a look of intense study.

Lying on his back, Alucard unleashed more of his dark substance into the spinning leaches and their snaky bodies turned black. These bodies struggled as they were pulled into his body. Alucard's flesh, coat and glasses reformed after Incognito's minions where absorbed. Slowly he came to his feet.

Alucard called out, "Is that all you have? Should I have fed you more victims before fighting you? To give you more power? You have been such a disappointment… Don't worry, I won't drink any blood as foul smelling as your. You can come back in a decade or two to get your meaningless revenge after you pull your carcass off the next pike that I'll run you through with. You can thank me later for this gift."

A sneer crossed Incognito's snout that showed some of his new wolfish fangs. Of the purplish designs woven into his furry gray body, two ribbons pulled loose. The ribbons stretched and their ends lanced straight at his enemy. Just before they hit, Alucard vanished.

Incognito suddenly felt the muzzle of a pistol press against the side of his temple.

"Care to pray to your god Set?" asked Alucard's amused voice.

Incognito started to laugh once again. A puzzled expression covered Alucard face before he asked, "What more do you have? Your pet snakes are mine now. Do you have more? They are kind to the palate. Do you have any more? DO YOU?"

"Alucard, those were the minions of Set. Only he can command them," whispered Incognito.

"Ohh, you spoke more than three words in a row. Will wonders never cease? The so called servants of your demonic pretender to godhood are now mine."

"Yes," Incognito said as his laughter went away. "They are yours, but have you digested them yet?"

Both vampires paused. Then Alucard blew a hole through Incognito's head as the command came from Incognito to the spirit snakes to begin their attack, but this time the command was for them to be at full strength.

Again Incognito fell to the ground as Alucard was ripped apart starting from the inside going out. Alucard collapsed to the ground as his body turned into a glob of gel. Showers of darkness erupted from his body. Alucard fought to bring his will to bear upon those spirits in an attempt to dominate them.

As Incognito was regenerating his skull, he asked, "Busy, Alucard? Are you as busy as I had planned you to be, Hellsing servant? So busy that you won't notice your death?"

Incognito threw back his head and howled at the sky. With the last of his energy that he had cannibalized from the Tower's troops, he began his transformation. Bluish-white energy streamed off of his werewolf body. The energy continued rising into the air. Incognito's werewolf body faded from existence as he formed his giant dragon-like form made up of energy.

As Alucard fought his inner snake demons, he called out mentally, _"Integra, my master. Your servant requests to be released of the bindings that hold me. Release me, my master!"_

But Alucard's message couldn't penetrate the mental interference around the Tower. Other than combating snake spirits, all he could do was watch Incognito rising into the sky. He found the sight of Incognito's dragon form high in the early morning sky most stunning. His enemy was gaining height and when he reach his highest point, his dive down at Alucard will begin. Alucard had to admire the situation he was in. Incognito was slowing in his ascent. Is that sunlight lighting up his features? Was that a howl of Incognito's pain?

--

Incognito rose higher in the sky. The more altitude he gained meant the more damage he would deal to Alucard when he dove down at high speed into his enemy. Still the effort to maintain the dragon shape was draining what little life energy that he had sucked from his thirty-odd victims. He wasn't prepared to have a major battle, but obviously neither was Alucard.

Incognito reached the zenith of his ascent when disaster struck. The edge of the sun crested the horizon and bathed Incognito in its light. Even in his weakened state, the elder vampire Incognito was resistant to the destructive solar influence. The sun, which was one of the Egyptian God Horus' eyes, had spotted him and Horus' dead father, Osiris, was demanding that Set's soul be returned to the underworld. It was the light of Horus' fire that burnt deeply into him.

A howl of pain escaped his lips and he immediately dove downwards. His target was no longer Alucard. It was the tube station's entry near the Tower of London. It was the very same one that he had used to invade the tower sixty years ago.

Alucard looked skywards with his face floating in a pool of his own body's goo. A smirk crossed his face as Incognito suffered in the sun. The blue-white dragon frantically dove to some place on the ground that was out of Alucard's field of vision. Alucard's smirk turned into a leering smile as he starting laughing.

That laughter continued, getting louder and louder, until Incognito's snake spirits were summoned back to their master. All six of the little bastards exploded out of his body while creating the largest holes that they could, and then headed off toward where Incognito was last seen.

"What a marvelous dawn?" whispered Alucard. "I wonder if Seras is enjoying this morning as much as I have?"

--

From the top of the White Tower's ruins, Seras surveyed the surrounding area. To the south, Mother Ncube had gone to check on the paladins while the Hellsing werewolf Harry was standing guard with the Harkonnen. To the northeast, the area was filled with the unconscious and barely conscious werewolves of the Tribe of Five Roses and their servants. Most were lying bound on the ground while a few were strapped down on metal tables.

From the building just north of the Roses, a single female werewolf in ripped up camouflage scampered out of a doublewide doorway and quickly headed towards an alleyway that lead to the Tower's inner wall.

An aggressive grin crossed Seras' face as she thought, _"Food!"_

One of Seras' more recent additions, the chipped vampiress Susan, whispered, _"I believe that she is Lady Caitlin, one of the tower's second-in-command."_

"_Definitely a reason to make her my prey,"_ thought Seras as more of her aggressive vampiric instincts took control.

"She's the one that you stuffed Lady Lesley into. She's the one that controlled your body briefly."

"Mmmm… A two-in-one drink. It's kind of like mixing strawberries and bananas in a blender to make a fruit smoothie. I can almost taste her blood now."

"You also put Larry in there, too. You remember him, don't you? He was my former master and your favorite slime ball."

"… a horse apple got mixed in with the strawberries and bananas. I think… I'll take my thirst somewhere else."

"_Horse apple? What's that, Seras?"_

"… Well, hay goes in one end of the horse and horse apples come out the other end."

"_Ugh! I don't think I needed to know that!"_

"Ah, I found my nourishment."

With her fangs showing in a wide hungry smile, Seras jogged down the side of the ruins and when she hit the ground. She had practically glided over its surface. She advanced through the werewolves and humans until she reached the ones on the tables. There were four transfusion tables with a cart next to them. A deep tray filled with full transfusion bags sat on top of the cart.

Seras paused to breathe in the appetizing scent that floated about those sacks. She sighed with appreciation before she plunged both her hand and her face into them. Her nails and snapping fangs ripping those bags apart and she practically submerged her face while she drank. For a brief time, Seras was no longer a strawberry blond, she was now a red head.

It was an exhilaration to drink in the bloody mixture through her fangs, down her throat and absorbed through her skin. At this moment the world didn't matter any more. The werewolves and human blood mixture was enough to wet her appetite and left her wanting more. She got a mild buzz and brought the face of the now empty tray. Her hair became strawberry blond again since even her hair was capable of some blood absorption.

"_More!"_ Seras thought. _"I want more!"_

She turned to one on the tables. On it, a male werewolf laid. He was a young adult with unkempt brown fur and hair. He wore ripped gray pant and the shredded remains of a black shirt. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Straps held his limbs and torso in place and a transfusion needle was still stuck in his arm. Blood was still being tapped from this poor creature.

Seras licked her lips in vampiric greed_. "They wouldn't mind if I just take a little more. After all, I'm saving their whole tribe,"_ she rationalized. _"Why, they possibly give me two or three of their members just to reward me for saving the rest of them. Yes, they will."_

Seras lean over his throat and bared her fangs. _"This is going to taste so good,"_ she thought as she approached his neck.

Then some rough breathing came from her right. The sound ruined her mood. In anger, Seras whipped around to see who had destroyed such a perfect moment. It was a five-year-old boy who was tied down on the next table. His breathing alternated between normal and being a bit labored. The unconscious boy's eyes were half open and seem to be staring straight into Seras' soul.

In horror, Seras realized what she was about to do. She backed away the adult's table and whispered, "No. I wasn't going to suck his blood. I was only checking to see how he was doing. I'm here to save him, not to kill him."

She continued to back away from all the downed wolves and the temptation that they presented.

A male werewolves voice asked from behind her, **"Are you going to spare their lives, Mistress Seras?"**

In a panic, she whirled around. Harry, of the Hellsing Security Agency, was the standing there. The Harkonnen held in both his hands.

Seras nervously responded, "I'm going to save them." She was so upset that she didn't notice that Harry had added the title of 'Mistress' to her name.

"**What's next?"**

Seras thought for a second. The source of all of the mental interference in the area seemed to be becoming from the building that Lady Caitlin had fled from. She pointed at the double-doors of its main entry and said, "Blast the doors open."

--

Brother Milos was in the process of freeing his sister, the Sister Sarafina, from her crucifixion on the wall. He clumsily used the key left handed to remove the locks that held her ankle fixed on the metal stakes. His right hand was still crushed from an earlier werewolf attack.

Paladin Wallace was pinned to the wall to Sarafina's left while the dead DTD was just to her right and Paladin Moore was just past DTD.

He was reaching up for one of the locks holding one of Sarafina's wrists when Mother Ncube called out, "Release Paladin Wallace first. Then stand guard with him while I rejoin the battle. Do not release the others. Have I made myself clear, Brother Milos?"

"But! But, I've almost released my sister. I can't leave her nailed to the wall."

"You can and you will," commanded the priestess. Then she softened her voice, "Milos, my friend, your sister ceased to exist when she received the paladin transformation. Some paladins keep their sanity and some lose a small part of their mind. Then there are ones that become madmen, monsters and murders. Moore, DTD and your sister are examples of the latter. Due to their crazed actions and indiscriminate killings, they were sent to this backwards conquered land. It's hoped that they may redeem themselves and regain an iota of their humanity."

"What of Wallace, Mother? You didn't mention why he is here."

"From the information I have received, Wallace was sent due to being incompetent."

Wallace said in a slightly whiney voice, "Ohh. That hurt."

Sarafina kept glancing back and forth: Angry looks at the Mother and ones of concern at her brother Milos. Paladin Moore just maintained a look of fury at the priestess and he mouthed out silent curse words that came from vocal cord still unable to function because of a deceased vampiress' commands. Paladin DTD was… well, he was still dead.

Mother Ncube asked, "Did the Hellsing vampire kill this Paladin?"

Milos prepared to answer while looking down. He paused and it was that delay that allowed Wallace to cut in.

Wallace frowned with such intensity, that it was almost comical. "No," replied the paladin, "It was another female vampire that ended the life of our dear companion. That vampiress' existence was erased in an epic struggle with Seras and a lady werewolf. It saddens me that DTD has expired. I pray to the Lord for DTD's comfort in the heavens above. I-"

"Wallace!" Ncube snapped.

"Yes, Inquisitor Ncube?"

The explosive roar of the Harkonnen sounded nearby.

"Stay here and guard your master. Also, Wallace, there is a temporary truce between the Hellsings and us. They swore that no harm would come to you three and we will not inflict any wounds on the targets of their rescue: The werewolf tribe captured by the Tower troops. Have I made myself clear?"

Wallace's face went rigid in a posture of overblown respect. "Yes, Mother!"

Paladin Moore found out that his mouth could make a sound. It was the sound of his grinding teeth.

The mother turned back toward the collapsing ruins of the White Tower and ran slowly around the right side of the debris.

Wallace remarked to Milos, "I've forgotten to tell the good mother that Seras saved your life twice. Maybe it was three times. I mean she didn't kill you after you shot her."

It was time for Paladiness Sarafina to grind her teeth.

Milos turned back and started to work, left handed, on one of the locks holding one of Sarafina's hands.

"Hey. Milos, my friend," protected Wallace. "The good Mother ordered you to release me."

"Forgive me, Paladin Wallace," said Brother Milos quietly. "But I can't allow my older sister to suffer. I'll release you next."

--

Within the room where the summoning of the male angel had earlier occurred, three vampires and five werewolves were preparing to repulse the Hellsing onslaught. None of them were combat soldiers even though such training was downloaded into them in the last ten minutes. There's a difference between having the knowledge of how to fight and that of the actual application of that knowledge. These new defenders were lab technicians and manual laborers with large caliber rifles and pistols.

There were three sets of double doors: the thick main one leading south to the outside and to their enemies, the one to the western room where the magically bound female angel and demoness were held, and the one to the east that behind it a male angel and demon were held by magic circles drawn on the ground.

All three sets of doors were bolted shut. The so-called defenders had no place to retreat to if the Hellsing attackers breached the main double doors. They had formed into two groups. One group was to the right of the doorway and the other was to the left.

"_This sucks,"_ groused one of the werewolves.

"_Shut up,"_ responded one of the male vampires. _"Or I'll test my new handgun on you, you stupid-"_

The vampire's demeaning speech was interrupted by one of the Harkonnen's explosive shells detonating against main set of doors. Chunks and slivers of wood sprayed into the room.

As the defenders recovered from surprise, one of the female werewolves cried out, _"Be ready! They're coming!"_

Instead of people charging in, two grenades were thrown in. Their flight paths were changed by some unseen influence. One curve to the left while the other went to the right. Immediately the three Tower vampires concentrated their telekinetic abilities to toss the offending objects back out but all they did was to slow the grenades.

It didn't really surprise anyone when the two grenades blew up. With the way their luck was going, they had kind of expected it.

No one within the room escaped injury. The blasts would have killed most of them if they had been human. But since they weren't, they ended up down on the floor and bleeding. Some of them considered themselves lucky that there was no deadly silver within those grenades.

Then one of their attackers stepped through the remains of the double door. The person matched the Tower's records of the Hellsing Vampire/Monster called Seras Victoria.

Her outfit of a long black trench coat with Hellsing insignias and dark glasses were now her recognizable trademark. The only difference between this Seras and their recordings of this mad-dog Hellsing Vampiress was all the blood red symbols, lines and letters that now decorated the exposed flesh of her face and hands.

"Oh, goody," Seras exclaimed as she spotted that two of the enemy vampires and one werewolf were dressed in lab technician smocks. With a pleased, slightly tipsy, but aggressive voice, she announced, "I've always wanted some doctors. I wonder what the blood of brainy food tastes like. And Yes! There are some werewolf after-dinner drinks. Must have more werewolves."

Now it had dawned on some of the defenders that the reason the grenades weren't filled with silver filings was that Seras wanted them all alive. That is, to stay alive until she was done feeding on them.

One of the less wounded, and less shocked, werewolves brought his rifle about and fired a cursed silver slug straight at the vampiress. He hoped that the exploding round would put an end to this menace.

For half a millisecond, a bullet hole appeared at the base of Seras' collarbone. Then deep within her, the slug detonated and her chest was halfway ripped apart. Sears' grinning face vanished as her head flopped backwards off of her shoulders and came to dangle behind her back.

From the defenders' point of view, they had won a major victory. This lasted until Seras' voice said with amusement, "What fun! I take it that you blokes have decided not to surrender."

Without a head on her shoulders, Seras' hands reached under and pulled out a single revolver. Then the fun began.

--

It was getting a bit crowded in the room that contained the female angel and her demonic counterpart. Both the holy and unholy beings were nailed to opposite sides of a floating granite disc. The angel's skin was covered with binding runes and scripts written in the blood of the demoness. The demoness likewise was covered in marking that used the angel's blood as ink.

In the floor, there were blood filled grooves cut in a mystical pattern that circled the floating wheel. Both of the imprisoned beings were slowly drained, a drop of blood every fifteen seconds by a single hypodermic needle in each of their right legs. That drip was what kept the grooves full.

The slim vampire lord Perrin stood just outside of the groove pattern. The blond shorthaired vampire was dressed in an expressive dark suit and his confident eyes dominating all of his minions around him. His right hand stoked his chin as if he was stroking a non-existent beard.

His three best vampire scientists -rat-man Tim, mousy-woman Sara and the thin-man Weasel- stood uneasily as they waited for their master's command. Their task would be to assist in the creation of some new replacements for the Ladies Lesley and Caitlin to help them repulse the Hellsing invaders.

And those replacements stood near Perrin. The Lesley want-to-be was a curvaceous blond vampiress who didn't look like she belonged in military fatigues. Her expression was alternating between the worry about the situation and her possible death, and her greed for power. Her name was Cassandra.

Next to her was Caitlin's replacement. The dark haired werewolf called Sonya was in her human form. She meekly stared at the floor as she rocked nervously back and forth on her feet. Perrin destroyed her master, Mr. Robinson, not fifteen minutes ago for refusing to give Sonya away and now her chips were slaved to Cassandra. Sonya's rage was buried under layers of programmed loyalties and emotion controls. She hoped that working for Cassandra would not be as bad as her earlier work for Lady Caitlin.

Gunfire could be heard from the room on the other side of the double doors. Obviously Hellsing had arrived.

"_People, we got some work ahead of us"_ Perrin announced, _"and I expect total obedience from you mugs and I will not tolerate any tardiness nor any errors. Any infraction will be met with immediate termination of the offender."_

Without waiting for any acknowledgement, Perrin turned his attention to the floating granite disc and its prisoners. The slowly rotating disc had the succubus showing and the angel was hiding behind the wheel.

"You two ladies will be kindly donating some of your essence for our defense. Since we are in a bit of a hurry, and we don't have time to use lengthy spells and incantations, you ladies will give me what I need without any of the normal resistance that you two usually put up. And don't even think of using your charms and mind control on my minions. I have their minds and circuit well under my control."

"You arrogant waste of your idiot bastard father's sperm and your diseased whoring mother's egg," the Succubus started out with, "These fools who followed you have finally realized how moronic they were for doing so, and how worthless a man and leader you are. I bet- Hic- that they will all piss on –hic- your grave when-"

As the demoness ranted on, Perrin knew that this was the start of their little game, but the hiccupping was something unexpected.

From the other side of the stone disc, the angel called out, "That's telling him! Tell him some more stuff. –hic- I can't used words like those. I –hic- damn it to hell! That vampire bitch is drinking more werewolf blood! -hic hic-"

The demoness laughed. "Oh, foul words have escaped your angelic lips. You are such a –hic- I'LL KILL HER –hic-"

"Neither of your essences remain within with Lesley and Caitlin, so Lesley's enjoying a glass of wolves blood can not longer affect you two," reasoned a frowning Perrin before he asked, "How is this possible?"

"The wiseass can actually ask an intelligent question. Boy, don't make use of a toilet or you'll crap –hic- your brains out," said the succubus with a concerned note. "Think, rug-rat! -hic- If your trash girls doesn't have our essence, -hic- then who does? If you guess right, asshole, -hic- then I'll give you a free night –hic- in bed with the angel girl –hic-"

"HEY!" protested the angel, "Whoring is your department! –hic- Mr. Villain, your enemy contains small parts of our substance. –hic hic hic- She is getting drunker by the second. Oh, I'm feeling so woozily. And her inebriated state –hic- is flowing back to us and –hic- and she is hiccupping. –hic- Blast her!"

The gunfire from the room next door became quiet.

"ENOUGH!" said an exasperated Perrin. "Give me your essence NOW or I'll remove your protection NOW!"

"Silly Human," remarked the angel. "Anyone you give our substance will be… will be… -hic- drunk, too… Did I say 'silly human'? How rude of me."

Without hesitation, Perrin brought both his hands before his face and closed his eyes. He chanted quietly as his brow creased. He then pointed his right forefinger at the blood filled grooves on the floor. There was no visible effect, but the floor's pattern magic diminished. The runes and scripts written on the angel's and demoness' bodies were free to act and the demon blood script burned the angel while the angel based one on the demoness began to eat their way into her flesh.

Both of them scream out in pain and curses. Perrin just grinned as he watched their torture. His perfect white teeth showed the satisfaction that he felt. He could have ended the pain right after he had made his point, but he allow it to continue so that he got a feeling of being superior to these two immortals.

Something that sounded like an explosion occurred next door and the double doors shuddered under a massive impact.

Ignoring the screams of the tortured, Perrin said to Cassandra and Sonya in the sweetest of voices, _"Do not worry, my dear Cassandra and my dear Sandra. I've spent three weeks enchanting those doors. Nothing will come through them without my permission."_

Cassandra smiled reassured, but Sonya meekly said, _"My Lord, my name is Sonya; Not Sandra."_

Perrin responded in a slightly angry voice, _"I like the sound of having my ladies named Cassandra and Sandra. Sonya doesn't quite rhyme, so my dear, I've just renamed you."_

Sonya's silence was deafening.

Perrin turned back to the granite disc. It had rotated far enough to seen edge on to him. Both the demoness and the angel could be seen and neither of them seemed to be pleased with Perrin's form of entertainment as they squirmed in pain.

He uttered another chant and the influence floor pattern reasserted itself while the pain faded from the prisoners.

"I'm not going to killll you, Perrrrrin!" said the demoness as her word slurred due to intoxication. "I'm –hic- going to cut yooou into tiny little bitssss, cook you up and –hic- f-f-feed you to yourself!" Then she turned her attention to the angel. "Sorry, Miss High-and-Mighty, but for me tooo escape thiiis burning curse, I'lllll have tooo kill you first. Then I'll killlll Peee-rin next so you cann rest easily. –hic-"

"Nooo –hic- problem, my sluttish friend. You are wel.. wel.. welcome to try. In fact, I-I-I would like you to try…-hic- B-b-but first we must first es-es-es-escape, -hic-"

Perrin sighed and he said with inpatient, "Ladies! Give me your essence or I will not be responsible for the pain that you two dears will suffer."

The angel started to giggle. "Perrin, dear," she said and then slowly continued, "please step inside the circle… -hic- and release us so that we can destroy you before… -hic- we kill each other. Please. It will make me happy."

The demoness joined in the giggling just before an explosive sound came from the neighboring room. It wasn't the magically reinforced doors that were hit this time. It was the stonewall, next to double door's upper hinge, that was pierced by the Harkonnen's depleted uranium shell. The shell was definitely slowed, but it had enough momentum to take off the head of the vampire known as the thin-man. All that remained of him was dust.

Perrin quickly commanded Cassandra, _"Delay the enemy!"_

Cassandra gave him a 'What! Who? Me?' look before she turned to Sonya and commanded, _"You worthless mutt, go out there and protect me!"_

A second shell from the Harkonnen took out more of the door's support and that door was knocked off its frame and leaned into the room.

--

Sitting on the ground, Paladiness Sarafina rubbed her wrists and ankles as they healed from the crucifixion wounds. Her biological brother Milos held out a canteen for her to drink from.

"Milos," called out Paladin Wallace. He was still pinned to the wall just like their leader, Paladin Moore, was. Wallace continued, "Please help me. Get me off of this wall."

Milos whispered to his sister, "Sara, are you going to be alright?"

The mute paladiness nodded. Her eyes looked with concern at her brother's damaged right hand. Then the sound of the Harkonnen firing brought her mad smile back to her face again. Ignoring her still regenerating wounds, she leapt up and ran to collect her bow and arrows.

Milos questioned, "Sister?"

Wallace dropped all gentleness as his features harden. "Paladiness Sarafina," he commanded, "You will remain here and Milos, get over here and get me off of this wall NOW!"

Sarafina paid her usual attention to Wallace, which was none and she quickly checked the pile of captured paladin weapons until she found her dagger with the nasty saw-like edge.

She glanced briefly at her silenced leader Moore and then briefly hugged her brother. Then she turned and ran off in the direction that she last saw Priestess Ncube heading.

--

Mother Ncube came around the White Tower ruins and came upon a scene that she never expected to see. A field of unconscious and barely stirring werewolves mixed in with a few humans was before her. There were so many here that she would have gladly ended the lives of, but to go in and butcher these would be the act of her old paladin self and not that of her newer self. Beside, if anyone was going to betray the agreement between the Vatican and Hellsings groups, it would be a Hellsing agent first.

The sound of the Harkonnen firing brought her attention to the building beyond the wolves. Its doorway contained the remnants of a pair of door. Then an impression of greater good and evil, holy and unholy hit her senses.

"_This werewolf problem must wait until later. There are greater powers afoot,"_ she thought.

Ncube circled around the wolves and headed to where she expected Seras to be. There was a second firing of the Harkonnen. As she approached the doorway, Ncube stopped to look behind herself. She didn't like any surprises and she just got one. Paladin Sarafina just jogged around the ruins and stopped as she spotted all the werewolf targets. Some sights like this warmed her little paladin heart.

Sarafina reached behind her and pulled forth an exploding arrow. As she notched the arrow, Priestess Ncube's voice called out to her, "Sarafina, come over here immediately!"

The paladiness glanced at the mother, who was higher in Vatican rank than her, but the mother was definitely not her direct commander. Sarafina turned back to the beautiful werewolf targets. This was a gift to her from God.

Ncube called out again, "Sarafina! Try to sense the evil in the air! We will need every single one of your arrows to combat this demonic presence."

Anger was the emotion Sarafina was starting to feel, but she closed her eyes and drank in the sensations the floated in the air. Her eyes snapped. There was the presence of both demonic and holy powers… and also another one that was an overpowering mixture of the two.

All thoughts of even the slightly hints of werewolves being in the area had faded from her mind. She charged toward the mother with a delightfully mad smile that could almost put Seras' crazed smile to shame.

--

Harry, the Hellsing werewolf carrying the Harkonnen, watched Seras disappear through the door he had been shelling. Bodies of Seras' werewolf victims littered the floor. He was reaching into the ammo box for another depleted uranium shell when the somewhat reasonable Mother Ncube ran in carrying her two maces. He really didn't mind the priestess, but when Sarafina followed her in, alarm bells went off in his head.

Sarafina's first reaction was to bring her bow to bear on the Hellsing wolf man. Ncube quickly reached out and grab the notched arrow, which annoyed the Paladiness.

Ncube glance at the breached western door at had a strange mixture of holy and demonic and then at the eastern undamaged one that hid behind it pure holy and unholy power.

"Wolf man," ordered the priestess, "Use your cannon to open the other door, and make sure to aim high to so that you don't hit anyone one inside."

Harry briefly stared at Ncube, shrugged and completed the loading of the Harkonnen cannon.

Sarafina's face contorted with both rage and confusion.

Priestess Ncube whispered to her, "This werewolf saved the life of your brother and several other of my fellows from some bio-engineered exploding dogs. There is a truce between these Hellsing folks and us until we are done rescuing all of Moore's team and whoever the Hellsings are trying to retrieve. My guess is they're after all those drugged werewolves outside."

Harry put the butt of the mighty Harkonnen on the floor and aimed its barrel up to where he figured where the upper hinge might connect to the wall. The gun roared, brick fragments flew and one half of the double doors fell away. Lucky for them, this set of doors was not enchanted, yet.

Without glancing into the room, Harry quickly said in words that Ncube and Sarafina couldn't understand, **"I did my job, now you do yours. And if you find any cigars in there, they're mine."**

He was about to point at where they should go, but Ncube already charged into the room that held the male angel and demon along with their handlers. Sarafina was hot on her heels.

Harry shook his head and then turned toward the direction Seras had disappeared to.

--

Seras climbed over the collapsed door and into the room that was pulling on her. In fact, the orbs that she had absorbed were pulling toward the floating granite disc in the center of the room.

A shocked expression crossed her face. She ignored everyone in the room when it registered in her drunken mind that an angel was imprisoned on the disc. The demoness was now rotated out of sight.

Seras couldn't decide to charge forward to help the divine one or the run like hell before the angel could send her to hell. A total panic was overcoming her happy-happy world. It was almost a blessing when a huge black furred female werewolf popped up in front of her and blocked the view.

A slash of a clawed hand across Seras' face sent her down to the ground. Sensing a quick victory, Sonya dove down on her opponent with her fangs aim straight at Seras' throat. The werewolf's jaws clamped down and were rewarded with the snapping of the neck. Seras was buried under the bulk of the massive, over two meters tall werewolf.

The vampiress Cassandra was doing nothing as she stood to one side. She had a big self-satisfied smirk of a job well done, since she was the one who has ordered her newest minion, the totally worthless, brainless Sonya, to perform this simple mission.

Perrin angrily sent, _"Everyone! Attack the obnoxious Hellsing witch! She won't go down easily!"_

Sonya violently shook her head back and forth as she tried to work Seras' head apart from her shoulders. _"Lord Perrin,"_ She tried to correct Perrin over the network, _"No vampires can survive what I'm doing to her."_

"_She is not any type of vampires that you know! She's a natural one,"_ he snapped. _"Cassandra! Shoot the bloody vampire!"_

"_I…"_ was Cassandra's response and she said no more.

Perrin whipped around to see Cassandra's eyes had locked with those of the angel. The chipped vampiress was unable to move.

"You took your attention off of your followers and we have seized control of them," announced the angel.

He turned quickly to see across the room his two assistants, rat-man and mousy-woman had drawn small caliber pistols. The demoness said with an evil chuckle, "Perrin Luv, here's my gift for letting me stay here. Enjoy!"

The two remaining lab assistants opened up at their master, firing their guns as quickly as they could. The first couple of cursed silver bullets pierced his flesh, then he charged them while dodging their remaining shots. He swung and stuck the mousy-woman's neck with the edge of his hand. He used so much force that her head came flying off. She instantly turned in a sandy dust.

As he turned his attention on his last remaining assistant, Cassandra leapt onto his back and sank her fangs into the side of his throat. The rat-man assistant also charged him.

"Too bad," remarked the angel. "You can command them to self-destruct, but the flames will hurt you."

"Sure he can. We can have a real vampire barbeque," laughed out succubus. "I bet you regret the day that you imprisoned us evil bitches, sucker!"

"Hey," protested the angel. "We are the heroes here!"

"Shut up!" was the response she got back. "You've ruined the moment!"

Sonya felt the joy of success as the Hellsing vampiress' head came loose. The sounds of gun fire within the room caused her wariness to rise again. Her victory over the Hellsing agent had boosted her werewolvish aggression.

It was then that Sonya had noticed that the headless body had it latched onto her torso with its legs and a hand. Something hard was shoved up into one of her armpits.

Seras' head had rolled and hit the wall. Almost magically, it rotated around to face Sonya. Seras said with a wild grin, "Such soft fur. I'll have to make some mittens out of it after I'm done with you. I think that my master will approve of this."

Sonya rolled onto her back so to better attack this monstrosity. It was then that she saw all the eyes that covered the body. Her mind freaked out, but her programming forced her to fight on.

Seras' head dissolved into an eye-filled black goo and flowed toward dark fur werewolf. Sonya plunged her clawed right hand deeply into Seras' chest. She squeezed down on what she believed to be the vampiress' heart and was rewards by several bites on her hand and wrist. Immediately, Sonya pulled her hand out and with the heart only to find several leech like attachments to her arm. The tails of these 'leeches' were still connected to Seras' body.

The goo flowed on to Sonya's shoulder and Sonya growled out, **"Get off of ME!"**

The hard object under Sonya's arm revealed itself to be a pistol by discharging a steel-cased slug up through her shoulder. Sonya let out a painful howl.

The goo now plastered itself against Sonya's neck and the side of her face. "I can't leave yet," whispered Seras' ghostly voice into her ear. "You bit my neck and now it's my turn to bite yours. Oh, and thank you for curing my hiccups."

The leeches on Sonya's right arm drained enough blood to make it numb while the shoulder wound make her other arm non-functional. Seras' head reformed underneath the werewolf's jaw and her incisors found the jugulars. Sonya attempted to bring her teeth down upon her opponent but Seras didn't release the werewolf's throat. Sonya's struggles became weaker as her vital fluids were drained away.

A thought crossed Sonya' mind_. "I don't want to become someone's mittens."_

Then her body let loose her soul and she realized that her soul would survive her death. She let out a sigh of bliss before she lost complete control of her former body.

Seras rolled off of the dead werewolf and to her feet. The angel's gaze hit her hard and for a brief instant she had to mentally fight off the controls of the divine being. As drunk as she was, her vampiric side came out in force. Having one's head removed tends to do that to a vampire.

Then Perrin had completed turning his final opponent Cassandra into dust. Seras was of course, very upset.

"Hey! I was going to eat that," was her first harsh words, but then her voice softened as her eyes swept over Lord Perrin. "Oh… You're very cute. No, you're bloody handsome. In fact, I've never seen such a gorgeous man in all my life."

"Why, thank you, my dear," responded Perrin pleasantly. "Would you mind terribly, if you just give your un-life to me? I promise that I'll make your demise as painless as possible."

Seras giggled. "Mr. Evil Leader of the Bad Guys and the Destroyer of My Country," she said, which proved that both her British loyalty and the werewolf drunkenness were still strongly affecting her. "I was thinking the same thing. I want your blood and all of your trapped souls. Please offer me your throat."

"Pity," he said.

Seras quickly emptied the remaining four steel-cased rounds of her pistol into Lord Perrin. He gestured toward her and she was thrown backwards by his telekinesis. Seras had gone splat against the wall behind her and it was there that she was held. He increased the force of his attack and flattened Seras. From her position, Seras telekinetically pulled her attacker towards her.

As Perrin was pulled toward his victim, he turned his pressing attack into several twisting ones. To Seras, it was like several very large drills were shredding her flesh. In a surprise return attack, Seras threw her empty gun with a twitch of her wrist and it slammed into Perrin's forehead. Then he plowed into her and both of them fell to the floor. They ended up in a not so pretty fight of biting and clawing. Seras' spirits extended out of her dark substance to attempt to drain the male vampire while his twirling telekinesis attacks scattered them and ripped into her body. Seras' natural regenerative abilities mended her while Perrin relied the healing powers of a pair of angelic/demonic orbs that he had received over a decade ago in Continental Europe.

Harry charged into the room carrying the Harkonnen and he spied the struggling duo. Then he took one look at the angel pinned to the floating disc and he fell deeply in love.

"Come here," the angel cooed and he scampered forward with an eagerness to serve. He whined with anticipation to do her lovely lady's bidding.

"Please, my good and noble sir, free me from these horrible restraints," she asked.

Quickly, he examined the pin holding her left wrist. The pin ran completely through her wrist and into a hole in the in the granite disc. Unknown to Harry, the pin went through the other side of the disc and pierce the demoness' right wrist. Holding the angel's wrist on the pin was a circular plate with a hole in the center for the pin. The plated fitted on the pin and was held in place by a carter pin. The angel wrist was trap between the granite slab and the plate.

Harry pulled out the carter pin and the plate came easily off. The angel pulled her arm off of it and on the other side of the disc, the succubus forced her wrist away from the disc and the pin was pulled through the granite surface. The demoness' plate and the pin fell to the floor and the pin pulled itself out of her flesh as it fell.

Seras shattered Perrin's jaw with a swing of her fist as the two fought on the floor. Her spirits extended from her form as dark tentacles with small wolf and human-like faces at their tips. They plunged into Perrin's body, but attacks that might have overwhelmed lesser opponents didn't overwhelm him.

Perrin whirling mini-tornados of telekinesis became a ribbon of cutting force. With a slice of it, most of the tentacles of Seras' left side were parted along with her arm on that side. Perrin followed up by sinking his remaining fang into her shoulder.

Seras was amazed and amused. Deep within Perrin's chest, her right hand was making a mess of his organs and still he fought on. Seras' disconnected left hand reached under her jacket and pulled out yet another handgun. It was an antique Webley Mk 6 with a .455 blessed silver round and all six of its slugs were pumped into Perrin. Then she bit down on the side of his neck.

It was at this point Perrin switched tactics and dropped the telekinetic attacks. His right glowed golden with holy energy while his left was colored with an unholy greenish-purple field. Both hand raked Seras' sides. An hour ago, such an attack would have destroyed her, but with the orbs she had taken from Lesley and Caitlin gave her the ability to painfully resist part of these assaults.

In this battle, Perrin was able to dish out more damaging attacks, while Seras had the superior regeneration. Both foes thought that he/she should have won by now and frustration was high in both of them. It was at that time Seras got a bright idea.

Seras rolled the both of them so Perrin and she were fighting on their sides. Her left hand dropped a silver-filings filled grenade behind his back with it pin pulled out by her telekinesis. Hopefully, his bulk will protect most of her from the blast.

Harry had successfully removed the pin out of the angel's left wing and started to work on her left foot while she reached out to work on the pin in her right wrist. The demoness had her right hand and wing freed by these acts and she proceeded to work on her other wrist, too. The wounds on both of the beings were healing at an incredible rate. It was almost half as fast as Seras or Alucard's healing speeds.

The clink of something hard hitting the floor caught the attention of the angel. She looked across the floor to see Seras' grenade sitting there.

"GRE-" was what she was starting to say before the grenade detonated. While blessed silver shrapnel didn't do too much damage to her divine skin, the blast took the wind out of her. She finished the word she was saying, "nade… ouch…"

A satisfied demonic laugh came from the other, protected side of the granite disc. "It sucks to be you," remarked the succubus in a tone of gaiety.

"Oh, be quiet!" was the response the angel gave back.

"Come over here and make me!"

"I'm working on that part, dear. I'm working on that."

Harry had fell to a kneeling position. Having poisonous silver perforating his skin was not conducive to his health. Without even trying to stand back up, he went back to work at removing the angel's foot restraints.

Since Perrin had switched his style of dealing out damage, more of Seras' tentacles had burrowed into his skin. The creatures were dining of his vampiric blood. Perrin released his fangs from she shoulder and brought his slowly regenerating face around so he could look directly in Seras' eyes.

"Obey Me," he commanded. His hypnotic eyes demanded absolute obedience. "Surrender yourself, your blood and your body to me. Surrender!"

The force of his will hit Seras solidly, like a sledgehammer slamming into her head. Her senses reeled as her body went numb. She wanted to scream out in rage and frustration, but couldn't.

As Seras' body relaxed, Perrin gloated with his sensing of eminent victory. But that victory was cut short.

If Seras had enslaved her spirits, the battle would have been over, since she was in no shape to command them. But the naughty little monsters acted on their own purposes. The number of tentacles quadrupled to a number well beyond what Seras could direct. Most of the spirits directly attack the male vampire directly with their minute nips, and others wrapped the tentacle bodies around Perrin's limbs and neck There was a few of the little bugger that had renewed old grudges and fought among themselves.

Then Perrin brought back his slice ribbons of force and began to cut hunks out of Seras.

Lady Eleanor Fogg dove outwards as a tentacle growing from Seras' body and into Perrin's. She didn't have any troops like the vampire and werewolf squads that her twin sister Margaret had. Eleanor missed her punker squad that she had treated so badly. It wasn't her fault. She was acting as a programmed puppet in some soap opera drama directed by some unseen sick superior. Margaret's and her common husband, Lord Irving Fogg, was busy convincing more of Seras' inhabitants to join the battle. Everyone had a job, a task, but Eleanor didn't and she was alone. Everyone in her home hated her. Everyone except her husband who she loved with every fiber of her being, but it was painful to love a man that she had to share.

Now she was going to prove her worth. Seras was slowly losing and Eleanor was not going to allow herself to be put permanently to sleep in some chipped vampire's stomach. She dove into Perrin's skin and looked for not his blood, but for his mental side. Then she found it. It was a bleak shadowy land except for two glowing orbs of divine and demonic origins that sent their energies to the male vampire. Eleanor wasn't going anywhere near those things. She had another target in mind.

She closed her eyes and mentally expanded her mind's perceptions. The waves of righteousness and hatred came off of the orbs and clouded the entire area. The orbs were sending power everywhere except to herself… and not to an area to the orbs' far right. She ran like a wind. Vampires like her were always fleet of foot.

Then the thing that Perrin's powers were avoiding came into view. It was a huge translucent bags that must have been half a city block long and two stories tall. It was where Perrin was storing his sleeping spirits. She walked slowly along its side while her eyes worked at piercing its hazy surface. Her mind listened to its contents.

Suddenly Eleanor smiled and revealed her vampiric fangs. "Yes," she whispered. "You will do just nicely."

She reached with both her hands into the slimy material of the gigantic sack. Immediately, she felt the gel pull on her arms. She used her connection to Seras to pull herself away from this trap. Eleanor paused to consider the situation and then reached again into this ooze and was pulled in slowly toward it. Her arm went into the substance up past her elbows when she touched her target.

Eleanor's hands grabbed onto something and again she tried to reel her spirit back out. The bag's side convulsed and fought to keep one of its treasures. Lady Eleanor let out a stream of obscene curses that she rarely use, except when describing her twin sister.

The ooze finally gave up and Eleanor fell backwards with her prize in her arms. It was a six month-old boy. He sleepily opened his eyes and let out a cry.

Eleanor laughed in relief and turned to exit this monster called Perrin. She sped to the surface with the boy continue his screaming. It was there she met resistance. Perrin's body was holding on to the child's spirit. Onwards she fought to advance but for every step she took, the resistance doubled.

"Seras," she called out. "Get me out of here!"

As Perrin proceeded to destroy his opponent, Seras' next attack caught him by surprise. Sure, he was a mess with much of his skeleton shattered, but he was winning. It was Seras' blood within himself that rebelled. All of it came to a point on his neck and expelled something from his body. Pain racked his being as one of his victim's spirits was forced out of his body and soul. He vision hazed over briefly and when it cleared, he saw the black gob with his victim in it disappeared into the side of Seras' sliced up face.

"_YOU!"_ thought Seras at Perrin. Her mouth was no longer functional. _"You have eaten children! Babies! You terrified them and killed them!"_

"So," Perrin returned confidently. "Humans are humans, no matter how old they are. And all humans are food."

In absolute rage, Seras shook off Perrin's commands. And in that berserk state, she lost all sense of reasoning and therefore she was no longer limited by it.

Seras attacked with her own version of Perrin's painful telekinetic drilling attack. It wasn't as controlled as Perrin's nor did it do as much damage as Perrin's, but he was sure surprised when it ripped into him. The two of them fought like demons.

Both the angel and the demoness stood on the floor as Harry worked to remove the final restraint: the last pin that went through the right wing of the angel on one side of the disc and through the succubus' left scaly wing on the other side of the wheel. Harry had regained some of his strength, which amazed the angel.

"Time to get rid of this accursed disc of pain. Werewolf, please, my friend, roll this horrible demonic thing away from here," asked the angel of Harry.

"Hey! Wait!" demanded the demoness from the other side. "My tail is still stapled to this lousy made-in-heaven wheel of abuse!"

"Werewolf," the angel ordered, "Get ready to force this thing away." Then the angel said in an amused tone to the succubus, "It sucks to be you."

The demoness let out a barrage of foul observations of the angel's heredity and sexual practices with animals. She tried to push herself away from the slab and tugged hard on her tail. Three large iron staples held her tail in different places along the tail, but those restraints were added to the floating disc as an after thought. She continued to pull several times on her tail until the upper restraint was worked loose. Her tail was in pain and someone was going to pay for it, preferable someone female, with feathered winged and angelic.

The werewolf leaned around the edge of the disc and, then with some effort, he pulled the remaining staples out and tossed them to one side. Harry proceeded to put his shoulder against the edge of the disc and pushed it. It was like a slide door. The disc slid from between the two immortals, and with Harry continuing to force it out of the blood-filled circular pattern carved in the floor. Immediately the angel and demoness locked eyes.

Both of these being were covered in enchantments and bindings that were written in each other's blood.

The angel was a tall extremely lovely woman with long dark hair and beautiful white-feathered wings. She had piercing gray eyes and a faint golden halo floated above her head. Her white robe with gold trim had its arms ripped off. Her wings were continuous stretching to workout the pain of being pinned.

The demoness was tall when compared to a human female, but was about as tall as the angel. Her long brown curly hair framed her beautiful face. Two small horns peeked out of her hairline. An armless white bathrobe covered her statuesque body with little spots of dried blood decorating her clothes. Her leathery wings were a grayish red in color and they too stretched to work out some stiffness. Her poor long slim tail was limp and in pain.

The succubus hissed as she stepped forward and her rival did likewise. In such a small area, the two ended up toe-to-toe and nose-to-nose. Their flexing wings kept colliding and both were tense.

"Any last words before I end your existence on this plane?" asked the demoness through a sneer.

"I think I'll end your unholy life in Act Two of this little play," returned the angel.

As much as the succubus want to play some angel smack down, her curiosity won out. "And what is Act One?"

"We erase the undead existence of the two vampires: Perrin, who has tormented us for over a decade, and the female vampire whom he is fighting with. Somehow, that leech has taken some of our essence, parts of our souls, into her foul body and I plan to get mine back."

"How?" asked the demoness. "To leave this circle, I have to remove from my ravishing lusty body these binding written in your blood. And to do that, I must fortunately kill you."

"How about if I bring the vampires to us?"

"I like it, angel-girl. How about a truce until we've killed our distractions and then I kill you? Doesn't that sound like a good plan?"

"I agree with you until the last point, demon-girl. Its impossible for you to kill me if you are already dead."

"Darn, heck and damn. I was hoping to slip the part about your death past you without you noticing what you were agreeing to."

The two continued staring harshly into each other eyes. Angelic gray ones locked with demonic blue ones.

Finally the two separated and very slowly they turned their attention to the warring vampires.

Seras was now halfway made up of dark ooze that covered parts of Perrin. Parts of her arms, shoulders, head and legs were still mostly human shape. The rest of her was not. While Perrin only has the shape of a human being, several of his limbs were bent in ways that were not physically possible in a normal person. Still the two fought like beasts. They had somehow figured out how to lock up their telekinetic powers in a wrestling match of their wills. Claws and fangs were still the preferred weapons, but Seras' spirits had vanished from the battle. It seemed that Seras want to end this man's life without any help from outside or, in this case, from inside.

The angel remarked, "They're fairly evenly matched. They can probably fight for a week before someone wins and someone loses."

The demoness studying the two and asked, "Are you sure they are fighting? I think they are doing the vampire form of mating."

"Christ! Is all that you demons think about is sex?"

The demoness snapped in pain, "Don't use the 'C' word again or we will be fighting! And of course we of the Succubus creations think of things other than sex! It's just I can't think of it at this time."

"Ha, Ha and Ha! Very funny!" said the angel with a note of faked sarcasm. "Mr. Werewolf. Please roll the two vampires to us, please. They've been very naughty and they need to be corrected."

"Is this the part where you get out your leather bondage uniform along with the whip?" enquired the succubus.

The angel ignored the last comment.

Harry stepped up to the battle vampires and two sheets of telekinetic energy instantly cut him. He leapt backward. He might be totally devoted to the angel, but he wasn't stupid. He approached the brawlers again, but this time he ended up next to their feet. With his massive hands, he grabbed all four of their feet. He dragged them and Seras and Perrin didn't notice this. That is, they didn't notice it until they made contact with the bubbling mixture of angelic and demonic blood in the grooves in the floor. Both Seras and Perrin howled in pain, but that didn't stop them in their berserk attempts to destroy one another.

Harry pulled the vampires into the center of the circle on the south side while the immortal were uncomfortably crowded together in the northern half. Their nervous twitching of wings caused irritating contact between the two.

The succubus announced, "We'll have fun with Perrin first, followed by the female vampire. And then we get to dance the dance of death with each other."

"… I must say, harlot. That when you are dead and sent back to hell, I'll miss your obnoxious words and your filthy comments."

"Ahh… that's sweet, girl who is jealous of my not-so private life. I've grown accustom to your whining and your cheerful idiocy."

Perrin never had an opponent like Seras before. No matter how many times he cut her in halves and thirds, she kept on fighting. In her frenzied state, his mind control had no effect on her. He even had to fight to control her blood within his body. This was a living hell of unending battle and agony.

For the twentieth time this war, he got on top of this strawberry blond badger, but this time something different happened. Two immense pains occurred in his back as two unknown hands pierced into his flesh. His orbs of powers were disrupted as those hands covered them. Any attempts to fight Seras were forgotten as he tried to turn to see his new attackers.

Then came the ripping of the orbs out of his body and soul. Seras was still leeching away his life, but Perrin knew that he had lost. He finally saw the ones standing over him. The blasted angel and demoness were free and his orbs, the ones he had received on the continent, were in their hands. The thing that sent a chill down his spine was that both the females were smiling the same smile at him and it was not a kind smile.

"Go home," the angel whispered to the golden orb in her hand. "Go back rejoin your soul." She blew softly on it the golden orb drifted in the air, before it speeded away and out of the room.

"Hey, stupid," the demoness said with a smirk to he purplish orbs in her hand. "Get out here and remember who you owe for freeing this little bit of the perverted piece of pus that is your soul." The demoness dropped the orb and kicked it out of the room.

Their attention shifted back to Seras and Perrin, and they watched.

Perrin turned to attempt to start fighting Seras again, but with massive blood loss, his limbs had lost their strength. Seras' dark ooze was reforming back into something that resembled a human body. He could see that her hair had fanned out on top of the grooves. It was odd to see the mixture of immortals' blood being slowly drawn up into those hairs. Then he felt his soul come loose from his body and followed his own blood into the Hellsing vampire.

Perrin let out a blissful sigh and turned into dust.

The angel asked, "Do you think he sighs in relief because he realizes that his soul never dies?"

"No," returned the Succubus. "He's not bright enough to realize that. He's probably sighing as he drinks in my beauty."

"Hey, demon-girl. The vampiress has writing on her skin similar to our scribble on our. Do you think they're dangerous?"

"Sure they are, feather brain. But they're not as dangerous as we are. And after she's dusted, you and I can be dangerous together."

"It sounds like something I can enjoy. Did you notice that the scaly texture of your wings is spreading onto your back?"

"SHUT UP!"

Then both of them reached down and plunged their hands into Seras' chest, which made Seras very unhappy. Seras used her new telekinetic slashing ability to cut her oppressors and those cuts only made the angel and demon pissed. The ladies grabbed their respective two orbs out of the four in Seras and it was then the immortals noticed something wrong.

Perrin's blood-based spells to hold the orbs were absorbed into Seras' body and since the orbs were actually parts of the immortals' bodies, the spells affected their hands as well. The demoness tried to pulled her orb out only to find her hand and wrist was held fast within the vampiress. She glanced at the angel figuring that the divine agent had tricked her, but it was obvious that the angel was likewise stuck.

With her face still covered with her frenzied grin, Seras struck straight upward with both her hands and her fingertips lanced into a shoulder of each of her attackers. Seras' smile vanished into confusion when her fingers refused to come out.

The slow flow of the fizzling mixed blood on the floor's pattern quicken as it streamed not only into Seras' hair, but also into all points of her skin. Seras had found that this form of the red liquid both burned her intensely, but it left her wanting more. It was like the blood of a whole werewolf in every drop.

With the protective spell of the floor's pattern ruined, the enchantments on the angel and demoness' skin lit up bright red and started to burn into their skins. Seras' scripts also lit up, but they were meant to bind, not torture.

"Sorry, feather breath, but you must die so that I can live," said the succubus as she brought her free hand around to choke the angel.

"I'll die after you do, scale face," returned the angel. Her free hand grabbed a handful of demonic hair.

Still crazed, Seras strained to pull her hands downward back to herself and ended up pulling the angel and demoness down upon herself. The three of them struggled and Seras learned a few more curse words. Wings were thrashing around as more and more of Seras' opponents melded into her. Finally the confusion of the situation drove off Seras' rage. Her eyes turned to panic as she realized what was going on.

She whispered, "I don't want to eat an angel."

"Too late, shit for brain. And what am I? Don't I matter, bitch?" snapped the demoness.

"I will cast the both of you forever into the deepest pit of-" said the angel before she and the demoness were sucked into their newest prison. The last to disappear were the wings. They thrashed around a bit angrily before they were sucked into the Hellsing vampiress.

Then Seras' body budged and warped. Pain washed over her, as a new source of harm was located deep within her body. She closed her eyes and dived deep into her mind.

In the main of her mind's city the angel and succubus were fighting their final battle. They were ten meters apart and the angel cast lighting bolts at the counterpart while the demoness responded with blasts of fire. With Seras' poor luck, most of the blasts missed their real targets and ended up damaging the buildings and streets around the fighters. The attacks that hit their victims caused them wounds, but that didn't slow them. In fact, it just increased the rate of their attacks.

Seras called out, "You must stop this now! You'll hurt somebody!"

But Seras was ignored.

Seras imagined concrete walls surrounding each of the combatants and they materialized. Those walls were turned into powder as the two continued their fight. One building collapsed and then Seras decided to take a more proactive action. Seras attempted to teleport the two to one of the dark plains outside of the city but it failed. It seem that if they didn't want to be teleported then they can't be. Seras tried to close them off in the darkness in the back of her mind and that didn't work.

Another two building collapsed and others were in the process of being destroyed.

"_What can I do to stop them from using their fires and electricity?"_ Seras wondered. _"If I can get them to stop blasting everything, I think I can get them to stop. Maybe I can…"_

Seras reached out with her telekinesis and nudged the demoness a couple of steps towards the angel, which only made her angrier if that was possible. Then Seras nudged the angel towards her opponent. As the fire fight continued, the two got closer and closer until the demoness finally ran and leapt at angel and the both of them went down to the ground while they kicked, kneed, elbowed and hit each other. The edges of their wings were used as weapons without much effect. And the succubus' tail… well that still hurt and it was useless.

Seras leapt up into the sky and re-inhabited her own physical body. Mentally she fished around inside her interior world for the right hands of the angel and the succubus. When she felt sure the she had found them, Seras shove both their right hands into her own right hand. New scripts appeared on the hand and with all that scribbling, the hand was almost completely covered in red. Seras repeated process with left hand and got the same results.

Curses, threats and demands came from her new tenants but those words were background noise. As Seras prepared to do the same with the legs of the fighters, but then Perrin's binding spells took over. Both beings slid fully into Seras' body and Seras' skin was covered in red. Four wings spouted out of her back, two were angelic and two were demonic, but they were repulsed by each other and the contact between the wings sent pain down into her body. This went on for twenty seconds before Seras' raven wings, the ones from her raven spirit Baldwin, grew out of her back. The demonic and angelic wings were sucked into the raven one and they turned bright red.

Waves of agony swept through Seras as she tried to look around. She rolled over to her hands and knees and demanded… No, commanded her body to obey and sit up. Her wings spread out as she shuddered. Then patches of gray appeared in the middle of those blood red wings as she finally succeeded in making herself sit up. The gray spread to cover the wings as she forced herself to stop shaking. Seras closed her eyes and concentrated.

"_This is my body and myself, and I will not lose either of them to any body,"_ she thought.

Her eyes opened and they were pure black orbs. Seras slowly came to her feet and slowly all the red marking on her body faded away. Seras reached into her trench coat and pulled out a pair of dark glasses. These ended up perched on the bridge of her nose.

The gray wings collapsed down into her back.

"_I hope that you are proud of yourself, leech,"_ said a female voice within her mind. _"Divine vengeance will be served upon you."_

"_And who are you?"_ asked Seras.

"_She's the one with the white feathers shoved up her ass,"_ were the words that came from another female voice. _"All I want is for you to release me, and I perform one task for you. If you have a rival in love, I can eliminate her. Or I can make the guy you desire fall in love with you. I'm offering you such a great deal."_

"_And let me guess,"_ responded Seras. _"If I deal with you, my soul will go to hell."_

"That's going to happen to you anyway, girlfriend."

"_You two are both demons and deservedly are headed to hell,"_ declared the one Seras guessed to be the angel.

"_Hey, I'm making a deal here. Go and preach to a rock,"_ groused the demoness.

Seras rolled her eyes and shut both of them away, but that didn't work. They just argued, threatened and insulted one another.

It was going to be a long week.


	42. Chap 42: Wind Down at the Tower

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

I apologize to all of you for the delay in releasing this chapter. I've been brain dead for a month because I was working on a high priority project at work.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter.

--

"Lord Wescott! Lord Wescott! The Tower of London has fallen! Lord Perrin's chips have gone off line and from his last transmission, it can be assumed that he has been destroyed."

"Major Hunter, I know all of that. Tell me something more important, like have you uploaded all of Perrin's research data from his mind and backed it up?"

"Yes, My Lord. I have and the entire fight with the Hellsing monster has been recorded as well. From the battlefield information, two more Hellsing vampires were spotted to the north of the tower complex. They verbally referred to each other as Alucard and Incognito."

"My good Major, if you had taken the time to research the name 'Incognito' from our archives, then you would have found out that he was one of our deceased experiments. In past decades, our researchers were attempting to bind some old gods, from defunct religions, to our true vampires. None of those tests resulted in a desirable ending. Such power tends for be difficult to contain and the receiver of such deities normally self-destruct. Now days, by mixing both holy and unholy powers, the resultant power is less caustic to our undead flesh. Continue your hard work and one day you'll receive such powers."

"Yes, Lord!"

"Major, inform the mainland of Incognito's return from the dead. Since morning has arrived, I will be resting shortly. Is there any thing else I can do for you?"

"A question, my lord."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you destroy Perrin before the Hellsing creature had drained him? There are rumors that natural vampires can suck the knowledge out of a person's head along with the blood."

"… Good question, major. What you have heard is true. In fact, I'm counting on it. The Hellsing agent -this Seras Victoria- probably now has knowledge of the locations of some of our installations when she had ingested one or more of Lord Fogg's family so we must destroy her. Lord Perrin stayed most of his time in his little tower, so that little turd doesn't know much about our current operations. Before his death, I'd downloaded some bait for the Hellsings and Westminster, along with some other misleading information. The bait is about fake prison holding captured Westminster soldiers and civilians that will be executed in three days. When the Hellsing harpy discovers this, her master will order her to rescue them. We will be waiting."

"I see, Lord. Do you have any comments on one of Perrin's second-in-commands that survived? She is approaching Southwark and is looking for a new master. Her chips will timeout shortly."

"That werewolf, Caitlin I believe, is a failure just like her master was and she is not worth any more investment of our time… I see from her image, that she is quite lovely… Give her to the Countess Bathory. Maybe it will stop the countess from hungering for my minions for a while."

"Yes, my Lord. I must say that this Caitlin is, or was, a beautiful specimen of the werewolf species."

"Hmph! All she is good for is to be drained for one of the countess' blood baths. Oh, and Major, make sure that you deliver a living human for my meal next evening and not a sack lunch. And make sure that the human is brought in from one of our farms and not caught in the wild."

--

Seras came slowly to her feet. Her mind was buzzing with the words that the angel and demoness were exchanging. And somewhere else inside her mindscape, Perrin and Paladin DTD were probably running amuck along with a few other new occupants. But Seras attention was fixed in the world of the living where death could still happen.

She looked down at the dead black furred body of the female werewolf before and a voice whispered from the back of her mind, _"Please don't turn me into mittens."_

"_I won't,"_ responded Seras. _"Now go and rest. I'll talk to you later."_

Then a sense of something very wrong was behind her. Seras whipped around to see the barrel of her Harkonnen just centimeters from her face. Harry held it.

"**Release my lovely angel,"** demanded the Hellsing werewolf.

"Harry? Please put down my gun. You know I don't like to be shot by my own guns."

"_Shoot the foul vampire, my friend! Do it quickly,"_ ordered the angel, even though Harry couldn't hear these thoughts.

"_Damn it, Halo Head! We're in here, too! And that's a major hurt caliber cannon. What kind of moron are you?"_ spat out the demoness.

"_Unlike you, I'm a very intelligent one, you sick deluded servant of Hell,"_ responded the angel. _"A shell from that gun may break the binding spell and free us. Or do you wish to share the same body with me for the rest of eternity?"_

"Suddenly, I love this plan. It's great! Extremy pain and agony is good. It helps build character. Shoot us, dog-man! Shoot us and I'll reward you with pleasures beyond your imagination, you handsome wolfie."

"**Mistress! Release my angel!"**

"Hey, I didn't say that I belong to him! Werewolves are so possessive" The Angel had a nervous sound to her voice.

"_Maybe, you and lusty lover, the wolf-boy, wants a little personal time before I kill you… I'll bring a camera."_ Said the succubus with a smirk.

"_LADIES!"_ snapped Seras. _"Shut up and be quiet!"_

Seras turned her attention to Harry. He held the massive gun in his shaking hands, which made her a more than a little bit nervous.

"Harry," said Seras slowly, "You don't want to do this… And when did you start calling me mistress?"

Harry's staring eyes became unfocused as he worked to recall when. **"I think it was… you had saved my life by taking my life…"**

"What! I've never done that! I've never taken your life!"

Harry slowly lowered the Harkonnen. **"Mistress, it was when you cured me of the demon's poison. I… That's when I started to feel my connection you."**

"Oh, crap!"

"_I heard that!"_ came the voices of angel and demoness. One was with a note of disapproval, while the other was more like a cheer.

Seras continued, "Excuse my language, please. Mr. Hellsing going to kill me when he finds out."

"_Police Girl."_ That was Alucard's voice. It seem that the tower's mental interference had vanished. Seras knew that Alucard's use of 'Police Girl' that either she had done something wrong OR he wanted to torment her about something OR both.

"_Yes, Master?"_ she asked.

"It has been a magnificent evening, Police Girl, and I would like to celebrate its end with a drink. Is there any thing left of the local produce?"

"I'll look and bring you anything I find."

"Police Girl, your little trip has relieved me of my boredom. There were times that I had actually enjoyed myself."

"If you really want some fun, Master Big Boy, you can bring some handcuffs. I'll be wearing a skimpy outfit and carrying my whip. Kiss-Kiss."

"…"

"_Master, I didn't say that. It was- That's right, vampiress, blame someone else because you have needs that only he can feed. I- Harlot! Such a filthy mouth! I can't believe that I'm stuck wearing the same skin as you!"_

Alucard started to lightly chuckle that grew in volume. _"Do you have an upset stomach, Seras? Are any of your chipped vampires victims too powerful for you to control?"_

"_No, My Master! I got to go! Bye for now!"_ Then Seras quickly shut off communication with the vampire lord.

A confused Harry still stood before her and mumbled. Seras moved around him to catch his eyes. She tried to see what was behind them, but there was only a confusion of mixed desires and… herself. It was a bit of her substance… Oh, hell, it was the taint of her blood flowing through him.

"Oh, Harry. I didn't know. I'm so sorry, but I need your help right now. Come with me and we'll sort this mistress thing out later. Ok, Sergeant?"

Harry nodded. The wolfman was still not fully alert yet.

As she turned to leave, the dead female werewolf known as Sonya stirred. With a single thought, Seras removed the growing unlife within the corpse. A voice whispered from the vampiric side of her personality, _"I still could make a pair of gloves out of her fur. They will so cute."_

Seras ignored that impulse and turned to the door that they had originally entered the through. Beyond the doorway, it was quiet. It was the kind of quiet that made Seras nervous. She wished that she hadn't burnt off most of her drunkenness when she absorbed the angel and the demoness. Maybe there are a few bags of wolf blood lying about.

Then came the sound of gunshots through the doorway along with the view of a battle in progress that rolled into view. It seems that the dead werewolves that Seras had left behind had already completed their transformation into ghouls and they had found at least one person to play with. Her first thought was to just dismiss these ghouls from existence, but there was her vampiric need to see the struggle that was going on.

She half ran/half jumped over the remains of one half of the double doors into the summoning room. Across the room, Mother Ncube and Paladiness Sarafina had returned from the room that had contained the male angle and demon and they were fighting a losing battle against three werewolf ghouls. Two newly re-killed ones slumped on the floor while the nearly disabled paladiness was on the ground fighting a ghoul with her saw-like dagger that was snapped in half. Her right leg was nearly severed while her left arm was missing. Her supernatural healing was not keeping up with the damage that her opponent was dishing out. The hairy ghoul was mauling her and Sarafina had thrust the remains of her dagger deeply into his flesh, but just missing his heart. That only slowed him. The werewolf ghoul that was ripping her apart was likewise damaged, but that didn't really matter much to the creature.

Another ghoul struggled with Mother Ncube over her last mace while the last surviving ghoul continued to fire his remaining pistol rounds into her.

Seras' vampiric side demanded that she just stand there and watch this glorious battle while her human side wanted to dissolve her ghoul servants.

This was when disaster stuck. The right side of Seras' stomach warped and twisted as the shape of a man's face protruded out of it. Lord Perrin was attempting to escape.

Seras' midsection burned with agony as he continued to try to tear himself loose. She commanded one of her werewolf spirits, "Millie, take over my body, now!"

She heard a big "WHAT?!" from Millie as she dived deeply into her psyche. She ended up on a dark plain well outside of her created city. From there she reached out with her mind for the escaping Perrin and pulled. He asserted effort in an attempt to break free and the two strained in this contest.

"Don't let him get away." The angel voice came from within Seras' mental self. "Why don't you overpower him, my undead jailor? He doesn't have anyone's essences anymore, so he isn't as powerful as he was,"

"Yeah. Bring that maggot back for a little of my playtime, dead girl. You're weak," added the demoness.

Seras responded in a strained voice, "That's because that guy still has a lot more spirits bound to his soul than I do. I haven't had time to strip him of those souls… And why are you two still speaking from within my mind's head? I should be able to see mental images of you two."

"How, should I know, leech lady?" asked an exasperated angel. "We were sucked into your gray world by magic spells, and not through your damnable fangs. Now keep Perrin here! I want to spend some… disagreement time with the man."

"If you two could lend me your powers, I can-" started Seras.

"And then you could seal our souls to your," interrupted the succubus. "No shagging way, undead hag."

"That's not what I meant," responded a frustrated Seras. "I just want to get Perrin back before he flees with all the sleeping souls of his victims."

Then a male voice came from behind her, "Maybe we can help."

As Seras continued to pull on the distant Perrin, she slowly turned her head to see Lord Irving Fogg and one of his two wives, Lady Eleanor. Out of that odd lot, Seras favored Lady Margaret Fogg the most. She had distaste for the Fogg's marital situation and especially for Irving, but their recent help had made her feelings a little more mixed.

Lord Fogg was a dark haired slim man, with dark eyes. He was still wearing his expensive suit while the tall lady, Eleanor, with her brown eyes and long dark hair was wearing a black dress that showed both her shape and cleavage. It seem that the lady was still in competition with her twin sister.

"Help me how? And where's Lady Margaret?" Seras was already impatient with the two.

Eleanor huffed upon hearing her sister's name. Irving quickly replied, "My dear Margaret is assisting with the events on going in the outside world. Seras, may I suggest that my darling Eleanor and I assist you in the proper handling of the newcomers?"

"How?"

"If you give Eleanor and I the ability to strip the souls from incoming vampires and to delete their brainwashing, then Perrin will fall."

Seras shot out with, "Lady Eleanor has already proven that she can do that. She had pulled the soul of a child from Perrin before he died."

"But, we can't free those souls as quickly as you can. Give us your power to save them."

Seras was still straining to hold Lord Perrin. Slowly the former chipped vampire was getting further away. If she diverted her attention to freeing Perrin's sleeping prisoners, then she might get a few move before Perrin escapes with the rest.

"Lord Perrin and Lady Eleanor," growled out Seras. "I give you that power. Go and tear Perrin apart."

"I'll kill all of you Monsters!" These words rang out from a new rapidly approaching male. The spirit of Paladin DTD had found them and a fanatic glean was in his eyes.

"Seras, let us dispatch this intruder," Irving suggested.

"No, you have your mission. Now do it." Seras then continued to concentrate on Perrin while turning away and ignoring the incoming madman. Both of the Foggs had leapt out into the darkness after their target.

The attack she was expecting happened. The paladin's fists hammered down upon her head. When she didn't fall, DTD continued to pummel her as he shouted out, "DIE, YOU BLOODY MONSTER! DIE!"

Seras sighed as she kept up pulling on Perrin. _"I wish the Foggs will hurry up."_ She thought.

Then she felt her attacker's weight upon her back and his arms wrapped around her. She thought, "What?" before the crazed man bit her ear. Obliviously, he wasn't a bloodsucker, and she didn't know whether to be concerned or just start laughing. She only saw his hands and the sleeves of his priestly uniform, but the huge amount of hair on the back of his hands did raise a warning flag.

A distant scream of Perrin's agony confirmed that Irving and Eleanor Fogg had begun their assault. Perrin was losing strength. Seras could almost visualize the spirits being liberated from his prison and turning their anger upon him. Yes, his strength was failing and she was confident enough that he no long had the power to escape her flesh.

Seras' substance turned into a black blob and then she had regained her normal shape and colors, except she was facing the opposite direction to look at the clinging DTD. The wild hair, bearded man was a lot hairier than she recalled. In fact, his face was hairy than any normal human male should be.

With a pulse of pure willpower, she threw him backwards. Black straps sprung out of the dark landscape and looped tightly around DTD. The held paladin bared his teeth at her showing large incisors.

"Be damned to the deepest pits of hell, witch! I'll kill you! I will remove that foul head of your from that stinking rancid body." DTD was just getting started when a spare strap covered his mouth.

Seras asked softly "What have they done to you? Is this what happens to every paladin?"

Lady Margaret Fogg faded into existence next to Seras along with her small army of stylish vampires and werewolves. Her skin showing dress was worn to compete with her sister. "Seras girl, I'm victorious against the ghouls in the outside world and I haven't touched any of the Vatican ladies out there. Where's my most handsome husband?"

Seras pointed in the direction of Perrin. "He's over there with your sister. They're working on a problem of mine."

"Well, whatever they're doing, my useless sister will mess it up. Got to go. Bye, bye." Margaret turned to leave when she spotted the trapped paladin. "For a human, he sure does looks like he has some wolf blood in him, but that is impossible."

Margaret dashed off in the direction of her husband. Seras puzzled over those last words before her expression soured. "No. They couldn't. Iscariot wouldn't."

She faded out and headed back to the outside world. She passed Millie and the werewolf spirit complained, "You could have told me you were sending me help. Its freaky to have tentacles suddenly sprout out of my… I mean your body."

"Sorry" was the only word she got from Seras.

Seras assumed control of her own body and the scene of the room came back into view. All of the ghouls were dead with holes in various parts of their bodies. Harry, a Hellsing werewolf, had stood there quietly with the Harkonnen in his hands. His eyes were on Mother Ncube and Paladiness Sarafina, and every so often he glanced at Seras.

Both Ncube and Sarafina stared at Seras with wide eyes from their positions on the floor. There was some fear there, even in the eyes of the mad paladiness. Sarafina clutched her broken dagger to her chest.

Since Seras didn't know what had happen when Millie was in control of her body or what Lady Margaret had done with her own army of followers, Seras said, "Well, that's over."

"You're a monster," said Priestess Ncube in a hushed tone.

"I'm told that a lot," responded Seras in a nervous tone. She looked about to try to find something to talk about. The most obvious detail was a set of destroyed doors to a room that she hadn't explored yet.

She asked, "What had happened in there?"

Ncube's wounds were slowly regenerating. She shook her head in disbelieve as she said, "They had an angel and a demon imprisoned in there. Their jailors were some vampires and werewolves."

Seras asked, "Were the angel and demon males or females?"

"They were both male," answered the priestess. "Why?"

"ohh… I just wanted to know. So you and this paladiness won out over the demon, vampires and werewolves and freed the angel?"

"Why would a creature like you be worried about a divine being? No, we lost."

"How?"

"The magic circles holding the demon and the holy one were drawn with paint. One of the damn dogs I hit fell onto the demon's circles and either his claws or weapon probably scratch the design and freed the monster."

"Then how did you wipe out the chipped vampires and werewolves?"

"We didn't. The demon attacked everyone else in the room. An imprint of me is in the wall along with one of my maces. He took Sarafina's arm pulled it off. That bastard wouldn't let either of us near the circle that contained the angel. The demon killed all the enemy's forces, but he was keeping Sarafina and I alive. He stated to torture the paladiness in front of the captured angel while he kept me back with some kind of mental force. My prayers didn't slow him much."

"Then where is he?"

"All I know is he started cursing. He said 'Don't call me back now'. Yes, that is what he said. The minion of hell threw poor Sarafina into a wall. And then he did something truly horrible. He… took off his pant."

"Please, mother, I understand. You don't have to tell anymore if you don't want to."

"That's all he did."

"That's it?"

"What the paladin and I saw was so ugly and grotesque that it almost made me lose my breakfast. My stomach is still unsteady. It's a sight that will haunt me for years to come. And then the perverted fiend vanished."

"Oh."

"I had then freed the angel. He was beautiful and his voice was like that of a holy choir. He touched me and I was blessed."

"What did he say?"

"His holy words are not for the likes of you."

"Oh. At least you're not calling me a leech or bloodsucker. What happened next?"

"His healing energies were working a miracle upon me. And before he was done, he was called away. What happened with you?"

"I ate the head bad guy and some of his gang."

"I would have sent him to Hell, but you devouring him is probably the same thing."

"_And what about me?"_ asked the female angel to Seras.

"_Yeah! Am I jus worthless chopped meat?"_ sniped the succubus.

"_I'm not going to mention either of you two to the good mother or any other Vatican follower,"_ replied Seras.

Seras turned from Ncube to look over the mad paladiness. She was a mess and covered with patches of her own and werewolf blood with a light dusting of vampire's remains. Seras distrusted Sarafina and thought that the world would be better off if the woman was gone, but there was something she needed to find out.

Seras drew a first aid kit from under her trench coat. Seras open it as she kneeled down next to Sarafina.

"Hold still," said Seras, "and I'll check your injuries. And I won't bite you."

The priestess called out, "Stay your distance from her, vampire!"

Seras opened the first aid kit and as she pulled out a cotton swab, Sarafina quickly slid her broken dagger into Seras' heart. The paladiness weakly grinned as Seras looked shocked.

Seras slowly said, "It doesn't have much of a blessing, does it? The silver in the blade still hurts, but that's all."

Mother Ncube crawled slowly towards them, and Sarafina's face expressed shock and then rage. Harry merely passively watched. Seras touched Sarafina's bloody shoulder and then sniff the blood on her fingers.

Ncube continued to approach. "I'm warning you, monster! Stay away from her!

Suddenly, Seras' left hand shot out to grip the paladiness' right shoulder, which surprised the hell out of Seras since she wasn't the one controlling her own hand.

Without her permission, Seras voiced these words, "Paladin Sarafina Chloe, you have done well in the removal of evil creatures, but your carelessness has also claimed the lives of the innocent. Are you a warrior of God, child, or are you just another monster? Where has your humanity gone?"

Sarafina's rage tripled upon hearing her humanity questioned by a real monster. Then Seras' arm ached with a burning sensation as energy that was foreign to her undead existence flowed down it and into the paladiness. Sarafina's widened in shock as tissue in her nearly severed leg reconnected. Then Sarafina gave up on trying to make sense of what was going on and she went slack.

Seras demanded internally, _"What are you doing?" _

"_I'm doing something that doesn't concern you,"_ was the angel's swift reply.

Mother Ncube finally came within swinging distance of Seras. She held her last mace high and said, "You should have left Sarafina alone when you had the chance, vampire!"

Seras turned her head to face the mother and asked without the slightest worry, "Can I borrow your cell phone? …And can you show me how to use it?"

--

In the early dawn, three lorries were parked outside of the entry of the former shopping mall that had become the Hellsing Security Agency's headquarters. There were some armed guards already sitting in the back of the vehicles with more climbing in. These men and women were camouflage-clothed humans with a few cyborgs mixed in. None of the Hellsing combat werewolves were there because one, two were with Seras, and two, the other two were laid up the hospital.

Richard Hellsing walked swiftly from the complex and to a group milling between the lorries. His wife, Gwenllian Hellsing, was talking to the vehicles drivers as Richard approached.

"Are your people ready, darling," asked Richard of Gwen.

Gwen turned from the drivers and brought her eyes, one a blue normal eye and the other was a steel-colored bionic one, to bear upon Richard

Yes, Honey," she responded. "With the sun up, the Tower of London's vampires will be asleep and their werewolves will be pulled back to that place to guard their leaders. Damn that Seras! Her leading some of our people to try rescuing the Roses got Master Sergeant Robert Martin killed. Bobbie was a close friend of mine."

"Gwen, I-"

His cell phone beeping interrupted Richard.

"Hell. All my calls are on hold, unless it's important." Richard flipped over the offending device and spoke into it, "Richard Hellsing here… Seras? Where are you? … At the Tower?"

Gwen said toe Richard, "Ask that vampire if she has killed anymore of my people."

"Seras, Is there… Oh, you heard Gwen… More wounded, but no more deaths… What? You've found the captured Tribe of Five Roses. Where are they?"

"This had better not be another rescue operation. If so, then we can call the army," muttered Gwen.

"They're at the tower, too? … Drugged and unconscious, I see… Over a hundred of them. Damn! That's a lot of wolves… Yes, I'll bring more vehicles. Where are you? Are you to the north, east or west of the Tower of London? … WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE IN THE TOWER? … WHAT DO MEAN THAT YOU TOOK THE TOWER?"

"She's crazy," said Gwen in an angry tone. "She's probably been drinking too much of the werewolf blood."

"Please, Gwen. I need to hear her words," said Richard said gently. Then he went back to the cell. "Ok. Seras. What happen to the army of werewolves stationed there? … You think that your master ate them? That's ridiculous. … A Vatican Inquisitor is working with you. Why the bloody hell are you working with the Vatican? … A joint operation to rescue Paladin Moore, too… Seras, you're giving me a headache… Ok. We'll be there shortly… Bye."

Richard closed his cell phone and Gwen asked, "Ok, dear. What did she say?"

"Gwen darling, you wouldn't believe half of what she told me. And to answer your question, yes, Seras has been drinking wolves' blood, lots of it."

"I see. I bet that you want me to bring more lorries, troops and some medics. Right?"

"Yes, and I'm coming, too. "

--

Alucard relaxed by leaning against a rusted out old hulk of a truck. He stared out at the dawn's sun with an absentminded smile. The scenes of his battle with Incognito continuously replayed in his mind.

Out from the castle, a swarm of raven flew in Alucard's direction. He patiently waited as the birds gathered in a swirling mass in front of him and they melded into a single inky black blob. Out of it, Seras reformed her body.

Alucard peered intensely from behind his glasses. "Hello, Seras."

"Hello, my master," Seras replied nervously. "I'm sorry about my ghoul attacking you. Did you beat Incognito? Of course, you did. Did I do anything else wrong? I-"

"Seras, my child."

"Yes, master?"

"Let's enjoy this fine morning with its irritating sun. Did you bring anything to drink?"

Seras quietly handed him a transfusion bag that was stored in her shadow space. The No-life King bit off the tip of a tube that was attached to the bag and used it as a straw.

"Hmm, Fresh wolf's blood. Did you bring more?"

"Several bags."

"Then drink with me, Seras."

Seras reached under her trench coat and pulled out another transfusion bag. She sipped on its contents and they both stared out into the picturesque dawn.

Seras wondered why both the angel and the demoness were silent after their brief shock and complains about when Seras had changed into a flock of birds. It seems that they didn't appreciate that little change. The sandpaper-like feeling that she felt across her entire body told Seras that they were still there. Still their silence was easier to bear than their snipping, insults and verbal fights.

Alucard broke the quiet air. "Do you find the blood of regenerators delicious, child?"

"It's too addicting," was Seras' quick answer. "Every drop of werewolf blood leaves you wanting more. The first time I had drained a werewolf, I was completely drunk. Now, it takes more to make me lose control of myself."

Alucard smirked. "Some vampires go mad trying to satisfy their lust for wolf's blood."

"Will that happen to me, master?"

"You are not that weak. I wouldn't have made you my child if you were."

"Thank you." Seras sighed and then asked, "Master? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Alucard easygoing smile turned into a full-blown fang filled grin. "It was marvelous. Marvelous! And that perverted worm called Incognito still exists. He will be back, again. We will slaughter each other in a rain of gore! I can't wait for his return."

"Uh…" said Seras uncertainty. "I'm glad that you had fun, but I don't think that Sir Integra will be amused if Incognito drops by for tea. I do believe that she will be rather crossed."

"You sound so human, Police Girl."

Seras brightened. "Thank you."

"Of all the vampires I've know, only you have clung for this amount of time to the remains of your former human soul."

Seras beamed with delight. "I don't know what to say, but thank you very much, my master."

"That wasn't meant to be a compliment."

Seras' smiled deflated. "Oh… Well, I have to go. I got the vague sensation from Harry that the Vatican ladies are about to move."

She paused a bit before she asked, "Master, I heard you call werewolves by the name 'regenerators' and paladins as 'human regenerators'. So, are the paladins made from werewolves? I think I smell the scent of wolves in the paladiness' blood."

Alucard's grin widened to humanly impossibly wide as Seras' face became more troubled.

"Your powers of observation have become even sharper."

"Oh… Well, I must leave."

"Seras, did you find the joy of battle entertaining?"

"NO! … Yes… maybe… I don't know. I think that the answer is both yes and no. Can I go before you ask me anymore disturbing questions?"

"Seras."

"Master?"

"Leave any of your spare blood bags with me. I wish to continue to enjoy the morning."

--

Priestess Ncube's ears were still ringing. When that vampire Seras couldn't use the cell phone because of the Tower's jamming, she had her flunky werewolf fire that monstrous cannon at some recently added electrical cable and the Harkonnen had roared at it's full thunderous volume. The lucky resulting electrical short knocked out the building's power. The vampiress could make her call to her Hellsing master and Ncube's ringing ears couldn't hear a thing.

Then the vampire had dissolved into a cloud of ravens that flew out of the doorway. Ncube allowed her healing some time to regenerate her wounds before she and the one-armed Sarafina finally stood up. The Hellsing werewolf Harry lead them out into the courtyard and came to a scene of the drugged bodies of the Tribe of Five Roses members covered the area of the ground in front of them and to their left. All around the castle complex, ravens flew and perched.

The insane paladiness looked mournfully at her broken-in-two bow that she clutched in one hand, while she totally ignored her missing left arm. Sarafina's expression turned to glee when her eyes scanned the unconscious wolves and their human servants.

Harry, upon noticing this, started to growl.

Ncube sighed and tried to reason with the paladiness. "Sarafina, we had an agreement with the Hellsings not to attack these creature nor any of Moore's crew during the time of our truce. That's includes you. You will not assault these wicked creatures."

Sarafina's frame tensed up as she considered a question. It wasn't about whether to obey Priestess Ncube or not. It was about if she should use the fragment of her dagger to kill these monsters or to garrote them with the string of her broken bow. Decisions, decisions.

Ncube quickly demanded, "Paladiness Sarafina! Your orders are to guard brother Milos Chloe! Go and guard your Brother!"

The paladiness' body jerked upon hearing the name of her brother. She looked towards the rubble of the White Tower that Milos was last seen behind. There were black birds perched on the ruins; the same kind of birds that the vampiress had turned into.

Panic consumed the paladiness' mind and she scrambled franticly away to find her brother.

"**Well done, Priestess," **remarked Harry.

"I don't know what you said, wolfman, but I agree. I believe that you and I should come to an agreement. I will keep Moore and his people from breaking the truce and you'll keep your blood suckers under control."

Harry nodded his massive head in thoughtful agreement while he said in a serious voice, **"Lady, if you think that I can stop the vampires then you're crazier than the paladiness."**

"Do not mock me!"

"**How can you tell?"**

"Your words make as much sense as that of a yapping dog. But the tone of your voice gives you away."

Harry attempted to think of some response, which the good mother wouldn't be able to understand, when he noticed an approaching presence. He turned and pointed at an incoming flock of ravens. He announced, **"She's here."**

The birds poured together at a spot just in front of Ncube and Harry and their combined mass turned into Seras. Cawing sounded out from the non-Seras ravens in the area.

"Unholy Monster," was Ncube's shaken exclamation of dismay.

Seras immediately asked, "Is the truce still good?"

The priestess studied the vampiress before she responded, "Yes, it is. But with Moore and Sarafina walking about, I don't believe that will last much longer."

"Then, it's time that we go our separate ways… Can I borrow one of you lorries?"

"Are you out of your undead mind? No!"

A short round of barking laughter from Harry followed.

--

On the other side of the White Tower's ruin, but still in the courtyard, Brother Milos and Paladin Wallace were having a slightly heated discussion in front of Master Paladin Moore.

Moore was still crucified on the Tower's inner wall and his voice was silenced from a prior vampiric command. Moore was in an absolute rage, because not only was he still pinned the to wall, but also neither Brother Milos nor his follower Paladin Wallace were paying any attention to his state of being not free. Having one of his followers, Paladin DTD, dead and still pinned on the wall next to him didn't add any pleasantness to Moore's personality.

"Listen, Paladin Wallace," said Milos in a quietly angry tone. "I don't work for you or Master Paladin Moore. I work for Inquisitor Mother Ncube and I'm a member of the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith, and not the Iscariot Organization. So please don't tell me where I can go, father."

"But, Milos, my friend, the Priestess ordered you to remain here," Wallace's voice was a mixture of concern and whining that attempted to sound reasonable. He had rearmed himself with his pistols that were piled with the other weapons that the Tower's previous occupiers had confiscated. "Besides, your right hand is a mess with some of the bony bits showing. Ugh! I don't think you can shoot well left handed."

Milos shifted on his feet. "But I must help my sister. You Section Thirteen goons have destroyed my sweet sister's mind. I won't lose the rest of her!"

"But, my brother- GET DOWN!" Wallace's face had lost all softness as it hardened into that of a killer. He pointed both his guns at the right side of the White Tower's rubble.

Milos had dove to the ground, rolled and ended up with his pistol aimed in the same direction as Wallace. His right hand was held protectively against his stomach.

Moore squirmed in frustration on the wall.

Coming around the ruins, Sarafina ran into the view of their gun sights.

Milos immediately lowered his gun and called out, "Sara!"

The paladiness grinned childishly and jogged over to Milos with the two halves of her bow held in one hand because her left arm was missing.

"SARA! What happened-" were Milos' words before he was interrupted by a one handed hug. Her frame shuddered with grief.

Milos hugged her back and whispered gentle, "I know, my dear big sister. It must hurt to be missing your left-"

The paladiness pulled back and with a tear stained face and she held the broken bow in front of her brother's face.

Milos finished his sentence with a shocked, "broken bow?"

Wallace said from one side, "She has always been protective of her bow and dagger."

Sarafina nodded.

Milos sighed. "I think that they can fix it."

The paladiness looked uncertainly into Milos' eyes.

Milos added, "Yes, I'm sure that the Vatican can repair it and… maybe replace your arm…"

Joy covered Sarafina's face and again she hugged him but this time it was with enthusiasm.

"We got company," announced Wallace.

Seras and Mother Ncube ran slowly into view with Seras in the lead. Harry followed behind hem. Sarafina merely released her brother and watched the vampiress like a hawk. Moore continued attempting to work his limbs off of the impaling bolt that held them.

"All right, it's time that all you blokes leave." Seras glanced at the nearly berserk Moore and added, "Please keep this monster away from my friends and me. I want us to part peacefully."

Ncube said seriously, "You, a vampire, are calling a paladin a monster?"

"To normal folks, I imagine that we all look like monsters. Some folks could consider a mad man with some firepower a monster. Besides, I'm no monster. I'm… a monster that feeds on monsters. I'm sort of a monster of monsters."

Harry barked out a laugh.

"Whatever trickery of wording you may use, it doesn't change what you are, vampire," said the Priestess in an even tone. "Brother Milos, please release Master Paladin Moore from those horrendous spikes."

Wallace pleaded, "And Seras, can you remove the spell of silence from my master?"

Before Seras could respond with some sour comment, Ncube snapped out, "No! We will not be indebted even further to the Hellsing creature. I will remove his curse when we arrive at the Docklands Sanctuary."

Seras only shrugged. At least she wouldn't have to listen to Moore's threats and demands… Maybe that's what the priestess desired, too.

Milos freed one of the Master Paladin's legs and started to work on the other one. Sarafina positioned her self between Milos and Seras. Her ruined bow now lay on the ground while her remaining hand rested on the hilt of her broken-in-two dagger. Her eyes danced back and forth between Seras and Harry, and strangely, included Mother Ncube every so often.

Wallace tried to make conversation as they waited, "Seras, I've killed ten vampires since we've last met."

Seras features lit up. "Then I owe you a rematch."

Ncube was mystified. "What are you two going on about?"

Wallace looked embarrassed. "As I have written up in my report to the Vatican, I've lost my fight with Seras. She let me live so I can fight her again. Her condition was that I had killed ten more vampires first. I guess she's letting me improve so I would provide a more amusing brawl next time."

"Our last one was pretty funny," added Seras with a smile. "It happened in the middle of a hospital so neither of us could use guns. How about our next contest takes place just outside of the Hellsing Mall? That way, we don't have to worry about accidentally injuring innocent people."

"Paladin Wallace! You didn't write any of this in you report," groused the priestess. "I've seen this monster fighting and you are not her match! Seras! I will put an end to your miserable undead existence after you kill poor foolish Wallace."

"Hey," Wallace whined. "Don't you have any faith in my fighting abilities? I've improved over the last week."

As Mother Ncube explained to Wallace that he wasn't entirely useless, except in a fight against Seras, Milos released Moore's final limb, his right arm, from the wall spike.

Mater Paladin Moore was pissed off. Not only were there two damnable targets, Seras and Harry, in the area and not activity being destroyed, but also Wallace and Milos had left him to suffer on the crucifying pegs of the wall by command of Inquisitor Ncube. The first action he took was to knock Brother Milos out of the way with a brutal slam of his fist.

The smack of a fist on flesh caught everyone's attention. Moore was standing there with a mixture of rage and disgust written in his features. Milos was slumped on the ground. The next instant, Sarafina appeared before Moore and her damaged blade found a new home in the side of the Master Paladin's throat.

His surprised eyes looked into the paladiness' ones that were filled with death.

"Wallace! Grab her!" commanded Ncube.

The paladiness was going to saw her dagger through the remaining one-third of Moore's neck, but her loyalty to her leader conflicted with the rage generated by Moore's striking her brother. She hesitated and Ncube along with Wallace grappled her from behind. Sarafina was forced to the ground and that was when she spotted a streak of blood on her brother's face. She exploded in frenzy and tried to fight her way free so that she could attempt to end Moore's life.

Seras stepped around the combat and kneeled down next to Milos. The unconscious man was still breathing and the blood came from a knocked out tooth.

Harry asked, **"Are you going to let them kill each other? Even though I like the priestess, it will make life easier in the future."**

Seras just shook her head 'No'. She turned to the struggling mass and her hand snaked out in a flash to seize Sarafina's neck. Her eyes caught those of the paladiness.

Seras practically shouted, "Lady Paladin, you brother is alive."

Sarafina froze and then relaxed. She tried to squirm toward Milos.

Ncube said, "Wallace, keep a hand on you fellow paladin and don't let her assault anyone else. I'll check out Moore."

The priestess glanced at the Hellsing vampiress and werewolf before she examined the downed Master Paladin. The dagger was still embedded in his throat and his eyes were shut. He didn't move.

Ncube gently pulled the blade out and slowly the wound began to heal.

Ncube mused, "It will be a few hours before you awaken, my former boss. Your foul temper has almost gotten you killed again."

Seras asked, "Is Moore alive?"

"Yes, vampiress. And when he become conscious, he will probably kill Sarafina. Why am I talking to you?"

"Mmm… Maybe you wanted someone sane to talk to and you can't speak werewolvish."

"Hey. I've been maligned," Wallace complained.

"Let's move everyone to the trucks," Ncube said with a sigh.

Sarafina tried to lift her brother with her single arm and finally allowed Wallace to carry him.

Ncube looked up and said, "Vampiress, I don't trust you, so Mr. Harry, would you be kind enough to carry the master paladin to the trucks?"

Harry gave her a 'What? Who? Me?' look before he growled out an affirmative. He stepped over to Seras and handed her the Harkonnen. He reached off and lifted Moore.

Ncube said, "Right. Now, let's all go, except for the Hellsing vampiress."

Seras frowned. "Why?"

"Don't you want to guard your prisoners? All of those sleeping werewolves?"

Seras looked uncertainly at Harry, but he only gave her a nod. "All right," she said. "Harry, you and Christine will have to carry our wounded back here."

Ncube groused, "Will someone please get Paladin DTD's body off of the wall?"

--

Outside the southwestern corner of the Tower of London, two Vatican lorries were parked. Behind one of them, Sister Droz still paced back and forth. Of the two drivers of the vehicles that started this guard detail, one had died while the other stood guard even though he was wounded. Droz's cybernetic left arm and hand were still non-functional.

Behind the other vehicle, Christine also stood guard. It made Sister Droz nervous that the Hellsing female werewolf had almost completely healed.

In the dawn's light, a group emerged from the nearest Tower's gate. Droz's vision zoomed in on them and instantly she recognized her leader, the Inquisitor Ncube. She could finally relax. Mother Ncube will know what to do.

--

Seras waited patiently. She wanted to go with Harry to protect him in case of Sarafina going crazy and attacking him. But she couldn't be everywhere at the same time and she had to trust Harry's opinion. Strangely, she trusted both Wallace and Ncube. Both of them were sworn to destroy her kind, but they seem to value their own word of honor.

The ravens were still plaguing the area. The birds' presence strangely comforted her. There were also spirits that drifted through the area. One had made the mistake of touching her. It was sucked into her inner world.

A trouble stomach reminded Seras that all was not right in her mind world. Where were the angel and the succubus? They were probably in some conflict with each other and causing Seras' upset stomach, but Seras didn't really want to deal with that now. What she wanted was a vacation.

A Vatican lorry coming into the courtyard from a southeastern gate had caught her attention. It's not everyday you see two werewolves in the cab of a vehicle with one of them driving. She really liked those two: Harry and Christine. The vehicle rolled up next to Seras.

Christine hopped out of the passenger side and exclaimed, **"The road crew has arrived!"**

"I didn't think that the good mother would loan me a lorry," remarked Seras.

Harry popped out of the driver's side and replied, **"She didn't. She loaned it to me."**

Christine joked, **"I think that she likes his tight buns."**

Seras laughed.

"**She also loaned me Sister Droz's cell phone,"** added Harry.

Christine asked cheerfully, **"Where are the blasted Roses?"**

"On the other side of that pile of rubble," was Seras' answer. "Harry, please give me the cell phone… and show me how to operate it again."

Christine walked away and searched out the unconscious werewolves. The large number of sleeping Tribe of Five Roses wolves and humans surprised her. Originally, these were the enemies of the Hellsing guards and especially the Hellsing werewolves. Her targets were the ones who had actually tried to kill Alice Hellsing. It had happened when Seras was first woken up at the old Hellsing mansion.

Christine weaved her way between the drugged bodies of the Roses. Most were tied up on the ground while a few were still strapped onto tables with transfusion needles still stuck in their arms. With full blood bags, the draining of blood had come to a stop, but Christine still pluck the needles out of any child that she happened to walk past.

She saw a few blond werewolves and the scent of one that she fought against drew her to one particular blond female. Christine recalled that the wolf's name was Sandy. Sandy rested on the ground with her unseeing eyes half opened and she growled weakly as she semiconsciously struggled against her plastic restrains.

The Hellsing werewolf pulled forth her deadly silver edged dagger and paused to consider what to do next. Then a smile crossed her snout. It was not a friendly one. She used its edge to saw through Sandy's restrains and then put it back in its sheath. Sandy's limbs were free, but she acted like she was still fighting against them. Christine took both of Sandy's wrists and held them in her left hand. There wasn't much strength left in the blond werewolf's muscles.

"**Hey, Blondie, awake up."** Christine's tone of voice was of anger.Hellsing

"**Wake up!"**

All Christine got back was an incoherent set of growls.

Christine slapped Sandy snout. **"Wake up, you murdering bitch!"**

She continued to slap Sandy's snout while cursing and she was rewarded with a louder growl. Assaulting a werewolf tends to gears up its metabolism to fight, ignore pain and most importantly to remain awake.

Sandy growled weakly, **"I'll kill you, whoever you are. You're dead."**

Christine hit her again. **"Look at me, Blondie! Look at me."**

Sandy's eyes worked to focus upon her antagonist. **"Red? Ugly stupid Hellsing Red? You killed my friends, meat."**

"**And you had killed mine, too. But, here I am, rescuing your lazy ass."**

"**No… No. We told Hellsing not come after us."**

"**Mr. Hellsing has nothing to do with this, so your pitiful tribe doesn't owe a debt to him. Your dear sister June begged for his intercession, but he knew that he couldn't do a thing for you mugs, Blondie."**

"**Let go of my hands! Were you just captured, mutt?"**

Sandy was too weak to free herself from Christine grip.

"**No, we've won and this place belongs to Hellsing now. Your sister also begged Alice Hellsing for your rescue and she agreed. The child is the very same Alice Hellsing that you bloody savages tried to kill. Imagine, your own target being sympathetic to you ignorant filthy animals, Blondie."**

"**Shut Up! Shut Up!"**

"**Alice Hellsing ordered the vampire Seras Victoria to save your tribe. But little Alice doesn't command the vampiress. Only Mr. Hellsing does. So, Seras disobeyed her boss and came to rescue your worthless people. A few others and I decided to join in on the fun. Are you listening to this or will I write this down for you, Blondie-girl?"**

Sandy voice was very serious. **"I am going to rip out your throat out, Hellsing's Pet Dog."**

"**If you had a chance to do so, I would have killed you already. Beside, this place was making dog chow out of your tribe with the 'Five Roses' name written all over the pet food bag. You're not dead due to your friend David's arrangement of a truce between you stupid bastards and the Hellsings. And… one of our members died in our attempt to rescue you gits. You and your miserable tribe owe the Hellsings a blood debt!"**

"**NO!"**

"**And each and every member of you mugs owe the Hellsings that debt, Blondie!"**

--

The Hellsing convoy slowly approached the Tower of London from the north side. The sight of so many dead werewolves was both awe inspiring and horrifying. The dust covering the large area hinted at the number of deceased vampires. Alucard was nowhere in sight.

Mr. Hellsing's emotions were numbed. "This is impossible," he mumbled.

Gwen Hellsing tried to make sense of what she saw. "There is no possible way that Seras and Alucard could have done this. The Vatican must have had an army come through here."

The vehicles worked their way around to the south side of the castle complex and entered it via an old road that was added well after the Tower ceased being used as real fortress.

The eight electric Hellsing lorries poured into the courtyard and from them soldiers spread out. Richard Hellsing had his driver pull up to the Vatican lorries parked there. Standing next to it, Harry gave a small 'tilt of the hand' wave.

Richard climbed out of the Hellsing's cab and asked, "Harry! Where the Vatican army? And where is Seras and Alucard?"

Harry gave Mr. Hellsing a full salute as he changed to his human shape. "Mr. Hellsing, sir, there was no Vatican army. There were only about eight fighters in the Vatican crew. Where Alucard is? Well sir, I don't know the answer to that question. Senior Officer Seras Victoria is asleep in the lorry, sir."

Gwen slid out of the Hellsing's lorry. "Master Sergeant Harry, how you explain this carnage?"

"Massive amounts of damage were dealt out from our side, Mrs. Hellsing."

Gwen wasn't satisfied with that answer, but Harry further explained, "I saw everything that happened here and most of it, I don't believe. I need some time to figure out what to report to you."

Richard Hellsing remarked, "I see. Get some sleep, Harry and we talk later."

Then Richard pulled out his cell phone and called the Westminster military.


	43. Chap 43: Getting Ready to Move

The normal Hellsing troops were spreading out around the Tower of London's courtyard

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

I apologize to all of you for the delay in releasing this chapter. I've been brain dead for a month because I was working on a high priority project at work.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter.

Note: I'm changing the name of "Soccer Field" to its proper name of "Football Field".

--

In the early morning, Richard Hellsing the third surveyed the scene around him. He now had possession of the Tower of London and he didn't know what he was going to do with it.

The human Hellsing troops were spreading out around the Tower of London's courtyard. He glanced at his wife Gwen, who was directing the soldiers and medics.

"_She is in her element,"_ thought Richard.

He held up his cell phone and dialed first his username and password, then his credit ID and PIN number, followed by the number of the person he actually wanted to talk to. Then he let it ring, and ring, and then ring some more.

It was finally answered and a female voice came out of phone's speaker. "Hello?" There was a yawn. "Westminster's military here. Why are you calling our office so early?"

Richard quickly responded, "Vicky Luv, This is Richard Hellsing here. I need to speak with either Lord Kant or General Duckworth."

"Oh, it's Mr. Hellsing" Vicky yawned again. "There's a rumor that you have added a dozen vampires to your monster squad."

"Vicky, I really do need to talk to someone right now."

"Mr. Hellsing, its well before breakfast and Lord Kant and General Duckworth are probably still asleep. Let me take a message."

"Vicky. You must get them up. I've taken over the Tower of London and I need to turn it over to the military."

"This is a joke. Isn't it?"

"Vicky, this is serious."

"Alright… I'll let the General chew your head off. Let me ring him up."

Background music played on Richard's phone as he waited. Then there came a click, and it was followed by a male voice, "Duckworth here. Hellsing, Vicky just told me some bizarre story about you taking the Tower of London. Tell me that it isn't true, so that I can go back to sleep."

"General Duckworth, My men and I have occupied the tower and I need you to send some of your fine troops to garrison this place before the enemy reoccupies it."

"…You're kidding me. Right?"

"No, General. I'm not."

"BLOODY HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU COORDINATE THIS WITH US?"

"Because… I didn't know about this until a few hours ago. I'm as shocked as you are, sir."

"Then how, Richard, did this happen?"

"The…my two new vampires and a few others joined up with about eight of the Vatican people and attacked the tower without my knowledge of it. Maybe if you call the Vatican's Docklands office, they can confirm what I'm saying."

"Are you telling me that a crew of some of your monsters allied with that maniac Paladin Moore's crew and captured the tower?"

"Well, actually, we rescued Moore. The Vatican woman who had partnered with us was a Priestess Nkay… or was it Neecal?"

"Was it Priestess Ncube, Richard?"

By Jove, you're right."

"Your vampires were running around with Vatican Inquisitor Ncube! That's ridiculous!"

Richard was shaken. "Inquisitor?"

"Good Day, Richard! I will be calling a representative of the Vatican and they will expose this lunacy of yours."

The cell phone clicked as it disconnected.

"Sir?" a male voice asked from his left.

Richard looked for the source and saw a male medic and a female guard.

Mr. Hellsing asked, "Yes?"

"Mr. Hellsing, Sir, we found some wounded folks in the Vatican lorry, but we can't remove them." The medic was nervous.

"Why is that?"

"The female vampire is sleeping in there."

Richard huffed. "Follow me," he said tiredly.

He walked swiftly to the back of the Vatican vehicle. Seras was sleeping in vehicle's trailer between the tailgate and two resting wounded beings, Pallas and the foreign werewolf Logan. He studied the situation at bit, shrugged and then reached his arms in to lift Seras out.

"SIR!" exclaimed the female guard in protest.

"Just go to the cab and open door, corporal."

The undead weight of Seras should've been different that a human, but she wasn't. Sun touched Seras' face and for a brief instant, Richard feared that she would wake up with fangs bared, but fortunately she didn't react. He let out a sigh of relief.

The guard opened the cab's passenger door and Richard slipped the sleeping vampire onto its seat.

The door was closed and he relaxed. "That's done. Now you two get on with your jobs."

The medic asked, "Excuse me sir, but since vampires sleep in coffins… shouldn't we get her a body bag?"

Richard was about to remark about what a stupid question that was, but then he realized that he didn't know why vampires slept in coffins in the first place. Was the body bag idea foolish or simply brilliant? He didn't know.

Richard finally responded with, "I don't believe it's wise to disturb a sleeping vampire. If you really need to have that question answered, then you can ask her about it later."

"Uh, no, I'm not that curious."

"I see. Now, get back to work. You have some wounded people to tend to."

"Yes, Sir."

Richard turned to walk around the perimeter of the trucks. Some of his men and women had set up defensive positions to cover their end of the courtyard. From around the small mountain of ruins of a long gone tower in the center of the yard, a single soldier ran forth and came to attention before Richard.

"Sir!" snapped out the soldier. "Commander Gwenllian Hellsing requires your immediate assistance. We have a 'Roses' problems."

"I see. Well, lead the way."

The young man headed off with Mr. Hellsing in tow. On the other side of the collapsed White Tower, the number of Tribe of Fives Roses members down on the ground unconscious before Richard shocked him. There was well over a hundred there and most were werewolves with a few human beings mixed in.

His cyborg wife Gwen was in her camouflage with a total of six of her soldiers to her right and left. Harry in his human form was standing next to Gwen and he has some kind of monstrous cannon with its stock rested on the ground. Richard had never seen this insane weapon before. Christine was in her red furred werewolf form and stood near Gwen, her commander.

Facing Gwen was the tall blond female werewolf Sandy who let out a very unhappy growl. Three more of the Five Roses werewolves were standing unsteadily next to Sandy.

About a dozen and a half of Richard's medics had gathered safely behind Gwen's crew. Beyond them and all around, ravens watched the scene.

The final thing that he noticed was an unconscious human-like male body that laid on the ground between Gwen and Sandy.

Richard could hear Sandy was growling out several werewolvish words in an angry tone.

Harry translated her words with a simple short. "No."

Both Gwen and Sandy turned their pissed-off glares upon him. Gwen demanded, "Tell me what else this flea-bitten hound had said, Master Sergeant Harry!"

Harry replied, "Well, Mrs. Hellsing, I did trim a few of the more colorful words about murderous windup toy cyborgs without the slightest hint of honor. And there was something obscene about you, Mrs. Hellsing, and electrical sockets. She only wants to negotiate with the head male of our little organization and not with some low level female semi-human officer."

Gwen was flabbergasted. "What? You! You, furry faced female offspring of a dachshund and a sheepdog, are a bleeding male chauvinist pig!"

In spite of the attacks on each other reputations, Richard could see neither of them had their claws out, but his guards were edgy and Sandy's woozy crew didn't look too rational.

Richard pulled out his cell phone as he approached the gathering. He dialed and then said loudly into it, "Richard Hellsing here… Hello. I want you to connect me through to the wounded Fives Roses girl… June is her name… Yes, the burn victim in the medical ward. Fine."

Sandy quieted and she reached out to slap one of her more nervous comrade to silence him.

Richard stepped up before the massive Sandy and held out his tiny phone. Very gingerly she reached out to it and carefully lifted it between her thumb and forefinger. Holding the device near her ear, she conversed in soft growls to her teenage sister.

Richard turned to look down at the dark hair unconscious man. It was David, a fairly high-ranking werewolf of the Roses and he was in his human shape.

Richard asked, "What happened to him?"

Gwen responded. "Harry was translating David's diatribe about letting our cyborgs near his precious wolves when he became frustrated and turned into his human self. I think that he wanted to speak directly to us without translations. Then his eyes rolled up and he collapsed. The dumb blond female werewolf won't allow any of our medics near the bugger."

"Was he acting drugged? Like the other wolves here?"

"Yes, dear. I think that his werewolf body was barely resisting the effects of the drugs in his system, but his human body couldn't. He could be slowly dying."

"Let me deal with this, honey. You should go and check for any counterattacks that may occur. And get a count of vampire and werewolf bodies that we can turn in for a bounty. Mr. Ma will never believe the number of downed enemies, but go ahead and tell him the full amount."

"Yes, Richard, but don't let yourself get hurt." They kissed then Gwen turned and left.

--

Sandy held the dinky cell phone next to ear. Damn it! Why couldn't these stupid humans make these things larger? They're such a self-centered group of apes.

A female voice came from the phone. **"Sandy?"**

"It's me, June. How are you doing, little sister? Have the humans and cyborgs been harming you in any way?"

"No, Sandy. They have been very kind to me. Although, some the werewolf nurses here don't seem to like me very much. I really hate getting stuck with all those nasty needles. Enough about me! I thought I had lost you forever! Are you safe? Is David safe? Is everyone else ok?"

Sandy looked up. With her rage calmed, she scanned those before her. The mangy Hellsing pet Christine was still starting at Sandy with hostility. The other Hellsing pet, Harry, was standing relaxed in his human form, but his eyes betrayed a watchfulness that he was striding to hide. Their master, Richard Hellsing, was waiting patiently for her to complete her phone call. The Hellsing soldiers shifted nervously around their boss and the two Hellsing werewolves. A growl from behind Sandy reminded her that three of her tribe's werewolves where behind her and the thought of her three partially conscious fellows starting a possible fight didn't comfort her. They would be overwhelmed and sliced to pieces very quickly.

Sandy calmed herself further and replied, **"No, I'm fine… June, my little sister, do you trust the Hellsing medics? Even the cyborg ones?"**

"**Are they there?"**

"Yes."

"Is there a red headed man with goggles like thingies instead of eyes and has a brass colored right hand?"

Sandy looked past the Hellsing guards to the to the people beyond them. They were the doctors and their assistants. One of them somewhat matched June's description, except he had a nasty scar running the full length of his face's right side.

"June, do you mean scar face? The guy who looks like he would bite the heads off of new born puppies?"

"Yeah. He's Jimmie, my very best friend around here. He bring me treats, like little bits of real chocolate from the Union of South American Nations."

Sandy slumped. With enemies like this cyborg Jimmie, who needs friends?

"**Baby sister,"** she said, **"there are a few things I have to do. I'll see you soon. Bye. I love you."**

"I love you, too. Bye-bye."

Carefully, Sandy folded shut the tiny phone. She held the device out to Mr. Hellsing and he confidently plunked it from her grasp. Still, Sandy could smell the faint scent of fear on him. A human should have more fear than that in the presence of a werewolf.

As she stared at Richard, she growled out for Harry to hear, **"Tell your master that his doctors can check my people. You can even use your mechanical humans, too."**

Harry quickly translated, "Hey, Mr. Hellsing, Our doctors can examine the Roses, now."

"Excellent," remarked Richard with satisfaction. "Sandy, you and your three friends will be assisting us."

"**WHAT?!"**

--

Gwen muttered with a cell phone next to her ear, "Damn it! I've been put on hold three times. I know it's early in the morning, but you would think they would have someone important enough to deal with me. I swear that-"

A click on the phone interrupted her.

"Hello? This is Gwenllian Hellsing. With whom am I speaking to?"

A male voice responded, "I am Mr. Ma. Why are you calling this early in the morning, Mrs. Hellsing?"

"Ahh… I apologize, Mr. Ma. I didn't mean to wake someone as important as you are, Sir. I had presumed that some subordinate of yours would be dealing with my bounty claim."

"Since my county is paying the bounty claims on vampires and werewolves, my superiors had insisted that I will be the one to deal with your account. Your last large claim has caused some of my fellow countrymen to ask for my direct supervision of any future Hellsing claims."

"I see… Well, I have another claim, sir."

"I hope that you can validate your numbers. Any claim less than eight will go through the paper work quickly. Pleased, Mrs. Hellsing, don't come up with a ridiculously large number like thirty."

"Well, Mr. Ma, I… Well, we did have some help from the Vatican…"

"How, many, Mrs. Hellsing?" Ma's voice was tired.

"Well, sir, we'll claim only sixty percent of the bounty."

"Number, Mrs. Hellsing. I want numbers."

"My current estimate is somewhere between one hundred and a one hundred twenty werewolves dead."

There was a pause.

"Is that so, Mrs. Hellsing?"

"And there were vampire ashes all over the place. I have yet to make a guess on how many vampires met their end."

"To say this politely, Mrs. Hellsing, your numbers are unreasonable."

"No, sir. They are not. Let me explain. The reason the numbers are so high is due to… We've captured the Tower of London."

There was even a longer pause.

"Mrs. Hellsing, please be so kind as to wait for a bit. Thank you."

Before Gwen could respond, the cell phone clicked and then background music played.

"Damn it! That moneygrubber put me on hold!"

Gwen glanced up to check the situation. A female medic was working the bloody Pallas who was unconscious on a stretcher. On another one, the limp body of the foreign werewolf Logan was laid out.

Gwen shuddered as she remembered that just fifteen minutes ago, she was outside of the tower. The carnage of werewolf's bodies out there that she had inspected will cause her nightmares in the months to come. Yes, it was a relief to be back in the courtyard.

A faint buzz came from the blood soaked belt pouch of Pallas.

Gwen puzzled, _"A call phone? Mr. Ma couldn't be calling her. This must be a coincidence… Still, Pallas only joined us recently… Is she a spy? Is she here to check on our werewolves? Or to check on Seras? No, a spy wouldn't be so foolish to go on a mission that neither Richard nor I had authorized… Could Mr. Ma be investigating us?"_

Pallas' phone ceased it buzzing.

Gwen waited for the next two minutes with her phone only playing music from a Botswana heavy metal group.

Then Mr. Ma's voice came back. His voice was brisk.

"Mrs. Hellsing. You, your husband and I will meet to discuss your pet monsters. Good Bye, Mrs. Hellsing."

"What! Hey! What about my-" There was a final click as the phone went dead.

"Money?" was the word Gwen weakly finished she sentence with. "This can't be good."

--

In the Docklands, just a short drive from the Tower of London, Alucard walked through the lobby of a multistory tall skyscraper. The air about the floor was fairly quiet with two men in suits talking off to one side and three guards that looked bored out of their minds. The No-Life King walked causally to the reception counter where no one was visibly there, but Alucard knew better.

From behind the counter, there came some female giggling, followed by a male voice saying in a hushed tone, "Debbie, let's go into the back room. No one will miss you out here."

Alucard leaned his tall frame over the counter and saw two sweaty figures nuzzling on the floor behind it.

Alucard grinned evilly and asked, "Shall I ask for directions before, after, or even during when you two are engaging in the act of human reproduction?"

The two figures scrambled apart and then came their feet. The light brown haired woman was buttoning up the top of her blouse. Her face was bright red in embarrassment. Her partner, a slim young man with a red beard was absolutely furious.

"Ya Bastard," he snapped. "Ya-"

"Silence, Human," Alucard commanded in a conversational voice. "Where is the stairwell? I require access to the fifth floor."

The lady responded in a voice filled with embarrassment and false cheerfulness, "Sir, nobody is occupying that floor. We have hospitals on the floors up to the third, and the fourth floor is where the crazy blokes are kept."

Alucard sniffed the air and his leering smile softened. "Virgin blood… The smell is so refreshing. Young woman, you would do better than to love a mongrel like your boyfriend here. I can smell the scents of three other young maidens in his sweat."

The young man was pissed off. "That's a bloody lie, asshole!"

"In fact," Alucard continued as he favored the man with a vicious grin. "You deflowered one of those maidens in the past day."

"It was Cindy! Wasn't it, Wally?" accused the woman. "You've been shagging that tramp Cindy! I should have known!"

"No, baby. It's all lies," whined the man. "You know that you are the only one for me. Besides, I hate Cindy. She's a dog compared to you."

"Where are the stairs," asked Alucard in a soft but commanding voice.

Both the man and woman pointed to Alucard's left before they went back to their conversation where the woman voiced her accusations and the man replied with phony explanations.

Standing in the lobby's entryway, a young woman named Cindy, who was deflowered just yesterday, finally screamed in anger. It seemed that she didn't appreciate being called a tramp and hearing her name and dog mentioned in the same sentence didn't improve her disposition. It was not Wally's lucky day.

Satisfied with his skills in dealing with human relationships, Alucard leisurely walked over to the stairwell with a grin. Still, humans are such mysterious creatures.

He glided up the stairs and was ignored by others traveling the stairwell. Alucard didn't want to be noticed and therefore he wasn't.

He strolled upward past the busy first through third floors that made up the Dockland's hospital and then past a more subdued fourth floor's mental ward. The fifth floor landing had a non-descript closed door where Sir Integra Hellsing had been imprisoned not long ago.

Without even bothering to try the door handle, Alucard walked like a dark ghost through the door and into a small waiting room.

The room was well lit with a couple of mismatching sofas and chairs against the walls. There was also one vault-like door across the room from Alucard with a caged teller-like window next to it.

An older nurse behind the window's bars looked up from her fifty-year-old romance novel to notice the vampire lord.

She asked in an annoyed voice, "How did you get in here?"

Alucard face went blank as his eyes examined her. Then a feral wide smile pasted itself upon his face. The No-Life King faded from sight.

"Uhhh…" was the nurse's response. She leaned her face next to her side of the bars and looked around. The room and the bars faded away to gray. She was in a barren world.

The lady's eyes went wide in terror. "What… What… What?"

Hypodermic needles started to rain from the sky. Their needles pierced the gray ground around her, leaving the syringes held up in the air.

From behind the woman, two white-gloved hand grabbed her shoulders and held them.

Alucard's voice came from in back of her. "Do you recognize these needles?"

The woman screamed.

"Do you recall my Master? You do remember Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, don't you? She was imprisoned by you people for over fifty years."

"I… I…I…"

"My Master was filled with your poisons that clouded her mind, but even though I slept, I was able to see the crimes of you and your friends committed during the brief periods when Integra fought the haze away from her mind."

"I… I… I only did what I was ordered to do. It wasn't my fault!"

"My master was raped here several times and you had drugged her to quell her noble struggles."

"I had no choice!"

"I was sealed away and was unable to save my Master, my Integra. All I could do was to watch my master's abuse and observe the faces of those who had violated her. I recall a barbaric act where you watched as my master was beaten."

"I wasn't the one hitting her!"

"But you were smiling, my dear, and you had those hypodermic needles ready incase my master didn't submit. You'd injected her with your foul fluids."

"I-"

"SILENCE! All of those who have violated my masters honor and body, mentally and physically, will meet an end most fitting their worthless existence. But, you, my dear, will be the only one of those maggots to lose your soul to me. You will tell me where the rest of your 'friends' live and then talk about who is responsible for this place."

"I'll tell you everything. Just let me live."

"No."

Alucard's fangs bit deeply into the side of her neck.

--

Upon the hospital bed, an older gray haired man was held with restraining straps. His clothing was a light blue pinstriped robe and a leather strap gagged his mouth. A doctor in a white coat and thick glasses walked into the room followed by a male nurse.

The nurse carried a tray with a hypodermic needle and a small green bottle on it. A swift swing of his foot kicked closed the door behind they.

"Ah, Mr. Phelps," spoke the doctor to the patient. "You tried to make a nuisance of yourself, again. You have been pestering the staff for a phone to call for help again. Mr. Phelps, your brother paid good money to have us care for you and we have to keep you out of his life. We'll have to raise the dosage of your medicine."

Mr. Phelps gave out a muffled cried. His eyes darted back and forth as he shook his head 'no'.

"Now, now, Mr. Phelps. You know that once you are interned here, you can never leave. Your younger brother, Lord Phelps, will be very displeased with our services if you're allowed to roam the streets. You might make some ridiculous claim that the title of being a lord belongs to you and not to your brother. You might even spread the lie that you were falsely imprisoned here. We can't have that, can we?"

The male nurse placed his tray on a small table next to the bed. The doctor picked up the bottle and examined its label.

The muffled sound of a shout from outside the room was heard through the solid door.

The doctor looked disgusted and he said to the male nurse, "It seems that we have another patient who needs his medication. Go and see what's going on."

The youth turned, walked and then opened the door. There he froze.

"Well," demanded the doctor.

A red glistening line extended from the front of the nurse's throat and circled to the back. Little blood drops wept from the line.

The nurse's face tilted upwards, as if he was looking skywards. The head continued rotating up until it tumbled off of his shoulder and down his back. It rolled across the floor as if it was propelled and it left a bloody trail. The head bumped into one of the doctor's shoes where it came to rest.

The panic stricken doctor backed away form the grisly object and finally the male nurse's body collapsed.

From the hallway outside of the door, there were screams and also the sound of footsteps tapping out a slow rhythm.

Alucard stepped out into the doorway, wearing a predatory mad smile. His staring eyes locked upon the doctor.

"W… W… Werewolf," exclaimed the doctor. "No! Go! Leave Here! Don't Hurt Me!"

An insulted Alucard let his smile fade before it returned in full force. "A piece of human excrement has called me a dog? Is that so, DOCTOR?"

The doctor threw the only thing in his hand, the small bottle, at the vampire, only to have it easily caught by his target's white-gloved hand.

Alucard looked at its label that was covered with medical words which was gibberish to him.

"Is this the same type of human medicine that you used on my master?"

The doctor squeaked, "Master?"

"Yes, Integra Hellsing, maggot."

"Integra? You mean that mad hag that continuously threatened to… kill us… with her… servant vampire? … You? You're her vampire?"

"DOCTOR! You drugged my master several times and permitted her to be violated."

"That's not True! I'm a man of medicine. I would never participate in such a villainous act."

"Through my master's eyes, I saw that you were one of the participants, DOCTOR."

"But! But! None of our patients has any visual implant. They don't have any radios under their skins. I know this. We check each and everyone of them! You have no proof other than that old crone's lies."

Anger came to Alucard's voice. "Crone? You've called my master a crone?"

"Mr. Vampire, let us be reasonable about this and-"

Alucard's hand whipped out at superhuman speed and he threw the small bottle. It crashed into the doctor's skull. Most of the vial had come to rest well within the man's head with the bottom of it still protruding out of his forehead. The doctor fell like a limp doll.

Mr. Phelps watched helplessly as the vampire walked over next to his bed. Alucard's eyes danced over the man's leather restrains and gag.

"I like your style," remarked the No-Life King. "Can I ask you for the name of your tailor?"

Phelps squirmed as he tried to break free. It was futile.

"Oh?" said Alucard. "You're not saying? You are a cruel man."

Alucard turned toward the doorway. He continued talking to the imprisoned man. "If you are kind enough and change your mind about telling me about who makes your clothes, come and let me know. I must go, now, to entertain the rest of the medical staff. They are probably gathered exit and trying to open the door that I jammed."

A howl drifting in through the doorway told Alucard that the female nurse that he drained had finally become a ghoul. Such Fun. He strolled out of the room and towards the entertainment.

--

Seras dove down to the center of her being. The constant presence of the demoness and the angel irritated the hell out of her. The fine mixture of their essences was like sandpaper against her soul. The absence of their bickering only indicated that they had retreated to the parts of their life force that wasn't blended into Seras' body and those parts were the orbs. What those two being would be doing to Seras' inner psyche brought up worries, but so far, a stomach ache-like feeling was all that she felt.

Well outside the her mind's city, the four almost human sized angelic and demonic orbs sat in the middle of a dark plain and bathed each other in their lights. The two orbs of the angel glowed a golden yellow while the two demonic ones shown a purplish light. About fifty spirits were hanging around, which Seras immediately teleported them away with a single thought. Near the orbs laid the eight burnt remains of brave, or foolish, spirits that had got too close to the objects' holy and unholy auras. Seras healed these and sent them away in a blink of an eye.

Two of the orbs, one gold and one purple, were locked in battle while the other two just slowly drifted unattended. The battling orbs were grappling with energy leaping between them too. The angel's orb had a golden band extending out of its sides that looped around the demonic one and pulled it in tight against the golden one's side. Electrical sparks shot the golden orb and band into the succubus' one. Likewise, the purplish orb had a band the extended from the orb's top and bottom looping around it's opponent to pull the angelic one tight against it. Small bolts of fire leapt off the purple globe and its band, targeting the angel's orb.

Amidst the cracking and fizzing, the two orbs twisted and rotate violently in a deadly dance with each other and frequently bounced off the ground with loud slams.

"_They're killing each other. They're out for blood,"_ thought Seras. Her emotion was a whirling mess of being appalled and the hope of seeing the battle become even more vicious.

"Stop it! Stop fighting," Seras finally commanded and… was ignored.

The young vampiress stared at the combatants with a frown of concentration. Her eyes locked onto erratically moving duo and then suddenly widen as she realized they were flying straight at her.

They hit before Seras could teleport away. The sudden impact and weight of the two squashed Seras against the ground and the energies of their combat burned her skin. Before Seras could counterattack, the orbs rolled away as they continued their brawl.

"_They… They didn't notice me! That's it! I don't care if they are high and mighty demons and angels. They can't do that to me in my own mind!"_

Seras came stiffly to her feet and she noticed that her hair had some burnt ends. This definitely did not improve Seras' mood. She reached out with her mind to connect to the thoughts of the fighters and was prepared to hear the most vile and meanest verbal catfight words of her entire unlife. She tuned into a conversation that was already in progress.

"_Ha, Ha and HA! Very Funny, you whoring angel,"_ came the succubus' words. _"Using 241 eggs, 318 chocolate bars and my grounded up body to make a Devil's Food Cake… My turn. I'm thinking a thought and no, it's not you being the love of my life. I know that this is a disappointment for you, but you had your chance and you blew it. You have twenty-one questions to guess it. Go!"_

"_Hmmm…"_ thought out loud the female angel. _"Is it- that you want to kill me slowly and it involves leather straps, handcuffs, a short hard whip with feathers on its tip, a can of whip cream and an adult sized disposable diaper? Am I right, o pathetic one who truly wishes to get down on her knees and beg my forgiveness?"_

"…_Damn, You're good at this game, halo-head. I didn't think you would guess the part that involves the diaper."_

"_You include a diaper in your thoughts every twenty-seventh time that we contest at this game, horn-brain."_

"_What are you two loony idiots doing?"_ demanded Seras loudly.

The Succubus answered without much concern_, "We are in process of murdering each other. Why? Do you wish to join us?"_

"_Ah? NO! I'm here to demand that you two stop fighting."_

"_Like that's going to happen, leech,"_ sourly remarked the angel. _"Smiting tubby overweight sexually deviant succubae is a pleasure of mine."_

"_Overweight! You'd call me overweight, feather for brains,"_ groused the succubus, but then she remarked with slight smile_, "but the sexually deviant part is sooo true. I like it."_

Seras smiled hopefully. _"So, it's time to make nice. Right?"_

The smile vanished and the demoness quickly shot down the chance of any peace. _"Are you insane? Or do you think that you can control us that easy, corpse-girl… And has anyone talked to you about this new invention called underarm deodorant, girlfriend? It will help your love life."_

"_What!"_

"_Listen to me, you evil blood sucking leech,"_ said the angel. _"Little miss evil and my bodies are mixed into your rotting corpse. Our auras are canceling out most of each other's powers. And because of this, neither of us can remove the wicked magic that sealed our spirits into your lifeless husk. Do you understand me so far, or will I have to repeat myself louder next time?"_

"_Hey! I can understand you! You don't have to be so mean about it!"_

"_Ah… Sorry. It's been a very bad decade for me and I tend to snap at people. Please forgive me, worm food."_

"_Well, here's the difficult part, so you better get your boyfriend to explain it to you,"_ sniped the succubus.

"_Hey! Be nice! Both of you!"_ Seras was getting tired of these two.

The demoness smirked out loud_. "Part of our problem, is that we need to leave your body quickly, like within the next twenty years. If we don't then your blood sucking powers will permanently have subjugated our wills to yours. I won't let it happen, you…, ahhh… I'm out of insults for a maggoty brain-less smelly old hag. I'll have to take some time to think of some more descriptions for the sexless tart."_

"_Why am I listening to you two?"_ asked Seras in tone of exasperation.

"_Because you wish to be enlightened,"_ suggested the angel_. "For me to destroy the spell, I must overcome my always-in-heat opponent. That will free up enough of my powers to break the wretched spell."_

"_Then why doesn't the demoness just give in, you break the spell and then the both of you will be free?"_ Seras finally took interest in their predicament.

The demoness laughed. _"Actually I will never give in to this white feathered pigeon of God. If the angel gives in to me, then we would have been long gone with you, grave-girl, being turned dust."_

"_HEY!"_ shouted the angel. _"Don't tell her that. All you'll cause her is to worry in the time before her demise."_

The succubus said in a satisfied tone, _"Torturing people's souls is a side benefit to my life long job. Besides, I knew it would piss you off if I told her."_

Seras became a bit concern. _"Destroy me? Why?"_

The angel explained, _"The binding spell is based off of blood magic and you absorbed the spell into the fabric of your body. To break the spell means the destruction of your material self."_

"_How long before one of you two win?"_ Seras was definitely getting even more nervous.

"_At my current power level, in a short fifteen years, I'll have the goody-two-shoes cheerleader for the heavens groveling in pain and kissing my feet,"_ said the demoness with a satisfied sigh.

"_No, my lust for brains friend. Your wounded soul will be begging for my mercy,"_ retorted the female angel.

"_Fifteen years?"_ said Seras in disbelief_. "I'm out of here. Please continue to enjoy yourselves by… hurting each other. Bye. "_

Seras disconnected her thoughts from the warring globes and said sourly, "I'm not going to let you two finish this within fifteen years! Sue! I summon you here!"

About twenty-odd women and girls appeared before her. Most were spirits of humans with a few cyborgs, werewolves and vampires thrown in.

Seras looked slightly embarrassed. "Let me guess: All of you are named Sue… Heh… Sorry. All of you will return to back to where you came from except Sue the vampire who used to be a servant of that awful Larry."

In a puff of mental smoke all of them vanished except a single vampiress with long blond hair and in camouflage clothing. Susan was a totally devoted follower of Larry the vampire and since his betrayal; she had been switching her loyalty to Seras.

"My mistress Seras," there were Susan's first words. She kneeled down and continued in a fawning tone, "What is your bidding, my most beautiful, wisest, best dressed, stylish-"

"Enough!" Commanded Seras. Susan cringed as if she was hit.

Seras sighed and said in a softer tone, "Susan, dear, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but please, please and please, just called me Seras. Ok?"

Susan looked up and looked relieved. "Ok. What do you desire of me, my… Seras."

Seras pointed at the struggling orbs not far away and said, "I'm making you responsible for those two beings."

Susan pointed at the remaining two non-fighting drifting orbs and asked meekly, "What about those two?" Then she cringed again, expecting to be hit.

Seras reached over the lightly grasped the kneeling vampiress' shoulder. "Good question. You are to look after them, too. Both the fighting and drifting golden globes belong to one being, while the purple ones are the property of another person. Got that?"

Susan looked up and smiled. She nodded vigorously.

"And please stand up."

Susan slowly came to her feet; nervous to be in the presence of the goddess of the world she was in. "What am I to do?"

"Susan, those two orbs are trying to harm each other. I will be giving you some of my powers and abilities and with that, I want you to heal them whenever you see a wound show up on either of those globes. Do you-"

Susan practically leapt upon Seras and applied a full body hug.

"Thank You! Thank You, Oh Mistress! I am overwhelmed by your trust in me. I'm your biggest fan!"

"That's nice. Please let go."

"I don't care what bad things the other humans, werewolves, toy-men cyborgs and vampires are saying about you. You are the best."

"What are they saying about me? And please release me."

"I will show everyone in Seras City-"

"Seras City?"

"-that you are the greatest-"

"Susan! Release Me!"

Susan slowly released her hold and backed away with tear rimmed her eyes. "Sorry, Mistress."

Seras put a hand of Susan's shoulder and said gently, "Susan, I would like to have you as my friend and as a follower. I'm not someone to be worshipped. I'm just a vampire with a big appetite who happened to catch you. Can I be both your captain and friend?"

While still looking downcast, Susan, nodded as she wiped away her tears. "Ok," she said weakly.

Seras gave her a quick hug and said, "Thank you, my friend. Is there anything else that you need to ask me?"

"I would like some difference clothes. Wearing camouflage all the time is…"

"See. It wasn't hard to ask something of me. I give you that power to create some new clothes."

Susan's confidence started to come back. "I know that those orbs are the angel and the sex-demoness."

"How?"

"Watching the outside world through your eyes is the biggest entertainment in the city. What if the bouncing orbs leave the area?"

"Good question. Fine. I give you the power to create barriers."

"What if some people come-"

Seras interrupted, "Fine! You have whatever powers of mine when dealing with the orbs and to protect the spirits from them. Is that enough?"

Susan nodded weakly. "Yes, Seras."

"Good. Susan, you're helping me a lot and I appreciate it very much. I have to go and see about that Lord Perrin bloke and an insane paladin called DTD. Do you have everything in control?"

Susan nodded.

Seras smiled. "Good. Bye for now. I'll check on you in a bit."

Susan curtsied and replied, "Yes, my mistress."

Seras vanished and immediately Susan looked to her own clothes. She concentrated upon her camouflage uniform and poof, it change into a long black leather trench coat that matched Seras's.

"Cool," she said with a smile.

Susan glanced at the battling orbs and with a sweep of her hand, a several story tall chain-linked fence appeared beyond the combatants. The globes slammed into the new barriers and rebounded back in the direction of Susan. Since they were still a fair distance away, she turned her attention to the two non-fighting ones. To see if she could really affect such beings, she tried to create white feather wings behind the drifting golden orbs. After an intense two-minute period of concentration, cursing and pleading, a pair of angel's wings flashed into existence and was attached to it.

"Yes!" she said with a jump for joy.

After another minute, the purplish orbs had a pair of reddish-gray demonic wings with two small horns protruding out of the top of the orbs. The golden one also had a halo created over it.

"_Let's see,"_ Susan thought. _"The angel is raven haired while the evil lady has brown hair. Both were long and their hair was divine… I think that Seras' hair is better… Well, I can play around for a bit. No real harm will be done."_

Susan used her imagination and the golden orb was capped with strawberry blond hair. Shortly the purple one was likewise decorated. Then came the humanoid forms and black trench coats.

--

Ring… Ring… Ring… Click

"Richard Hellsing here. Who might this be?"

"Hello, Mr. Hellsing. My name is Mother Ncube of the Vatican. A few of your more monstrous agents had met me earlier."

Richard's responded nervously, "Priestess Ncube, I am honored to speak with you. How can I be of service to you?"

"Ah, my friend. You are most amusing. You, a man who associates with vampires and werewolves, offer to aid a Vatican warrior who aim is to destroy such creatures. Yes, you are a very funny man."

"Ah… We of the Hellsing Security Agency have been protecting shipments throughout this area for years. We deliver a very valuable service to those people around here."

"Mr. Hellsing, I'm not calling you to berate your damnable organization Nor am I calling you tell you that I will be coming to wipe out your little band of beasts, yet. There are higher priority targets than your little agency. What I am calling you about is that one of the paladins is missing."

"What! Is it that maniac Moore?"

"No. The maniac Moore is still healing. His devoted follower, the insane Sarafina, had almost parted his head from his shoulders. I will judge the paladiness for that act. No, Mr. Hellsing, it is the criminal Sarafina who I am inquiring about. She departed with her wounded brother, and I'm very interested in having her returned for judgment. Have you heard or seen them?"

"I don't hear any screams from my people being killed, so the paladiness isn't around."

"You are a very funny man, Mr. Hellsing. Pray that your monsters never go on a killing spree, or we will meet sooner than you will like. Good bye and may God forgive you."

--

Seras was searching for the areas where the Foggs were supposed to be releasing victims from vampires at and deprogramming anyone who appeared. What she found was remains of bodies strewn across a battlefield with a few scrimmages still in progress. A few groups had gathered together for self-protection. The Foggs were nowhere in sight.

"What the bloody hell went on here," she shouted.

No one shouted back an answer.

She scanned around the ground and spotted a severed head with a red-fanned mohawk. He looked kind of familiar to her. In fact, the way he kept looking at Seras, told her that he was not very pleased with his current situation. Seras felt a bit of angst about what this guy might say, but she still telekinetically pulled his various body parts together from the carnage around them and reassembled the parts.

"Damn you, Seras Witch," were the punker's first words.

"Who are you?"

"Are you telling me that you don't remember me, Red Asphalt, the head vampire of Lady Margaret Fogg's Punk Squad?"

"…Nope. But I do remember that she has four squads of followers and the Punkers are one of them. What happened here, Mr. Asphalt?"

"Your screw up is what happened here."

Anger filtered into Seras' mood. She asked through her gritted teeth, "My screw up? How?"

"Listen, bimbo, and I will tell you."

Seras felt the urge to simply imprison this bugger in some dark dungeon. "Be polite."

"Well, it seems that when you gave Lord Irving and Lady Eleanor the power to strip the vampire of their previous meals and to remove the controlling hypnotic commands from all the newbies, that you forgot one little detail, stupid."

Seras fangs were now aggressively showing. "What detail is that, meat?"

Red Asphalt stepped up directly in front of and with his fingers, he thumped Seras' forehead. She hissed softly.

Red continued, "When those spirits woke up, more than a few of them woke up all pissed off. Neither Lord Irving nor Lady Eleanor was given the power to give the newbies commands not to fight. The Fogg's were attacked."

His fingers thumped her hard on her head again.

Seras' hissing was loud now. She growled out, "Why didn't Lady Margaret order you blokes and the rest of her squads to protect them?"

He thumped her head again and Seras shook with fury.

Red Asphalt ignored the danger he was in. "That's because we were programmed by you that we can't fight except in the outside world, on the football field and in that odd hotel prison that you had gathered up the malcontents in."

He thumped her head again as Seras looked shocked.

"Little Miss Vampire, I had to watch my entire squad get slaughtered as we tried to protect the Foggs. None of us could fight back because of your stupid no-fighting commands."

Seras' anger has entirely evaporated. "Uh… Sorry," was all that Seras could mumble out.

"Sorry? Sorry! Is all that you can say is Sorry?"

He was about to thump Seras again, but her hand shot up to grip his wrist. She reached out with her mind and found out that all three of the Foggs were back in the city and away from the dark plain that she was now on.

She asked in an even voice, "Why are the Foggs not here?"

"There was nothing they could do. All of Margaret's squad laid down their lives to help them escape, and if I was given a choice, I will sacrifice my life again for Margaret."

Seras locked eyes with him and said with words that drilled deep into his conscious, "I free all of Lady Margaret's followers of your combat restrictions and give all of you guys the power to use my substance to heal all of her followers. Now, don't hit me again, or I will do something that you will find to be unpleasant."

Red Asphalt huffed, turned away and surveyed the scene. "Where is my woman? Ahh, I recognize that nose ring anywhere."

Seras watched to see if Mr. Asphalt could perform the healing task. She felt a slight amount of her power reserve drawn upon as pieces of a female punker were pulled together.

The raven hair vampiress, Roadrunner, looked up and her first word were to Seras, "You stupid Bitch! This is all your fault!"

Seras vanished to go on to her next destination. She didn't need any more verbal abuse to be added on the guilt that she felt.

She faded into existence in the main hall of the Fogg's mansion. This was where she had sensed the presence of her favorite Fogg member: Lady Margaret. What she found was both of Lord Irving's wives sitting on a couch near the main mansion entrance.

What surprised Seras was that these two jealous rivals, these hate filled twin sisters, were actually comforting each other. Their clothing was ripped in several places. Eleanor was softly sobbing into her sister's shoulder while Margaret's face was covered with dried tearstains.

Seras could see Margaret's arms were wrapped around her sister, but Margaret was missing part of her right arm, from her hand to her elbow.

A furious glare from Margaret warned Seras that it was not a good time for conversation. Seras meekly recreated Margaret's arm before she once again vanished.

The next target of her search was Lord Irving, the Fogg member that she liked least. She found the man in the mansion's study. He was sitting on the edge of a chair with his head down in his hands. His fine clothes were torn up and his eyes were filled with apathy.

Seras was divided on whether to be stern to the bigamist or to be understanding of a man who couldn't protect those around him.

Seras finally sat down in a chair next to his and reached out to touch his arm. "Lord Fogg, I… have messed up. The harm to Margaret and-"

"Seras," interrupt Irving. "Margaret, Eleanor and I have been torn to pieces before. We'll survive that."

"Then why is everyone so down?"

"You gave us the power to free from the chipped vampires, their entrapped spirits. Sprits freed from that git Perrin had some vampires amongst them; each with their own trapped souls. Violence became a common theme. The newly freed vampires were powered by their own imprisoned souls, which we had to free. The whole operation became all buggered up. Vampires were fighting werewolves fighting cyborgs fighting normal humans. I think I saw two pet dogs and a cat rolling around out there. And there was nothing we could do to stop the conflicts. Some of the spirits who didn't want to fight were butchered while others fled. I tried-"

"Sorry, Lord Fogg," interrupted Seras. "But I must leave."

"Are you going to put a stop to the mayhem?"

"Yes."

"If there is anyway that I can help, Miss Victoria, let me know."

Seras looked into his dark eyes and studied them. The slender man's squarish face had both harsh and soft features that were outlined by his closely cut dark hair. Seras' heart was briefly drawn to the man, until she remembered that the bastard was already married twice. Damn it, why do all the desirable ones have such major character flaws.

Seras finally said, "You will come with me and identify anyone who was attacking the innocent people. Fighters that melee with each other don't worry me too much, but the thugs who prey on the weak are… my prey."

"Yes," was all Irving was able to get out before Seras teleported both of them into the main lobby and near Ladies Margaret and Eleanor.

Margaret's frame had stiffened in surprise and Eleanor noticed this. Eleanor lifted her head from her sister's shoulder.

"My dears," announced Irving. "Seras and I will go out and thrash the hooligans. Please, my lovely ladies, don't fret. The blighters will never know what will hit them."

Margaret released her twin and asked, "But darling, all of my servants were torn to pieces." Then she stared with anger at Seras as she continued, "And a very dumb somebody didn't remove those idiotic restraining combat spells that prevented my squads from fighting the buggers that were attacking our side. You weren't thinking when you had sent us out there. God, I hate you."

Seras said suddenly, "We'll talk about this later. I've removed all restrictions on your followers and husband, and I've given them my power to heal."

Irving asked in shock, "I can fight and heal? When did you do that?"

Seras replied without looking at him, "Five seconds ago."

Margaret stepped away from her sister as she said, "Eleanor dear, I'm sorry, but I have to leave to manage my squads. Seras, my dearest friend, can you give me those powers, too?"

Eleanor had a forced smile. "Margaret, my dear sister, I'm sure that your vampires and werewolves are doing just fine, so you can relax in a nice bath. But I have to complete my task of removing all of those chipped commands that those poor souls have."

Margaret returned the forced smile with one of her own. "But Ely, you look so tired. You must relax. It's been a hard day for you."

"_Two beautiful pedigrees are fighting over some old bone call Lord Irving,"_ thought Seras. _"Do they really love him or do they only love his title?"_ She slapped herself on the side of her head. _"Who am I kidding? He looks hot…"_

She felt slightly jealous that both the statuesque blonds were taller than she was, but that didn't seem to matter as much now than it used to.

Worry was etched Lord Fogg's face. "But my darlings-"

Seras interrupted, "We don't have time for this."

Then all four of them vanished away from the lobby and onto the field where the carnage had happened. The scene immediately silenced the three Foggs. If the area were filled with roses, the redness would have been beautiful. Here it only showed the end of conflict with the fragments of spirits that still pretended that they were still made up of flesh and blood.

Seras reached down to the ground and lifted up part of a werewolf's foot. It's dark fur looked familiar. "Vince?" asked Seras. "You don't look so good."

Margaret queried, "Vince?"

"He was my first real meal. He came after the Hellsing child when she had climbed into my coffin. It looks like he didn't fare too well in his latest battle."

Lord Irving spoke up, "There a battle going on over there and I believe I can see that your people are involved, Margaret."

"I got to go," announced Margaret. She leaned over and planted a major kiss upon his lips.

"HEY," was Eleanor's reaction.

Margaret turned from her husband, smiled victoriously at Eleanor and jogged toward the battle. Eleanor pouted and looked away when Irving tried to comfort her.

Seras said to the remaining Foggs, "Lady Eleanor, you now have the healing power just like Lord Irving does. Get to work, you two."

"Healing? How?" Eleanor wasn't convinced on the intelligence behind this plan. "Some of these blokes have parts spread from here to all the way back to the city."

"It's done like this," responded Seras. She concentrated on regenerating the foot. Dark fluids sprayed up from the ground in the area around them, along with fingers, arms, a body and a severed werewolf head came flying in.

Seras dropped the foot and the various hunks of Vince gathered and reassembled. As the foot hit the ground, Vince was already in a kneeling position before Seras.

He growled out, **"What do you wish, my mistress? And you certainly took a god damned long time to come out here to fix me up."**

"_Mistress? Why are some people calling me mistress?"_ she thought before she said to him, "Sorry, my friend." Seras then called out, "Millie, Nora and Paul, come to me."

Three more werewolves appeared, but in Millie's case, some assembly was required.

Seras looked over the four werewolves and then to the two vampiric Foggs. She looked with some distaste at Irving before she came to a decision. "Lady Eleanor, you will command these four werewolves. They will act as your guards. Don't make me regret this."

The werewolves broke out with, **"Whatever", "What?", "I bet it's something Millie had done that got us in trouble" **and** "Man, she's a fox. Are you busy tonight?"**

Eleanor shook her head, "Why would I want such a ragtag group?"

"**See if I care", "What do you mean that it's my fault, Nora? It's your bumbling that got us such a loser as a leader", "Shut Up, Millie!"** and **"Quiet, you three. I'm talking to the babe. Hey, woman. You want to come to my place tonight?"**

Irving interjected, "That's my wife you're talking to!"

"Vince, stopping trying to seduce Eleanor," said Seras before she closed her eyes as a headache was starting to come on.

She opened them and told Eleanor, "These four were among my earliest meals. They are my most loyal followers and best friends. Because of that, I've invested in them more power than in anyone else and there are no mind controlling commands influencing their behavior. But they're rather disorganized and tends to fight each other as much as my real opponents."

Paul corrected, **"Mistress Seras, I have only thrash that bragger Vince during my break times."**

Seras said softly, "Vince, Millie, Nora and Paul, I need you guys to protect these two and obey Eleanor. I will be grateful. Please?"

"**Sure, if it's not boring", "Only if I'm the boss", "It will be a good warm up before I make Millie beg for mercy later"** and **"Did I tell you how beautiful you are, Eleanor, my love?"**

"Good. It has been decided," said Seras with relief.

"**Seras,"** said a suddenly serious Millie. **"Some of the buggers got into the city. I was taking care of a few when I was ambushed from behind."**

"Thanks for the info. I'll clean up that mess. If I need help, I'll call on you guys. Bye."

Seras vanished.

"**What now?"** asked Paul.

Eleanor responded in a somewhat even tone, "How about you take care of those three cyborgs charging toward us."

Vince was getting a bit grouchy as he said,** "Where? Oh, there they are. Your lonely eyes had distracted me from the matters at hand, luv."**

"Beast!" Irving said sourly.

"**That's what I am,"** said Vince with a smirk. Then he turned with the other to confront their new foes.

--

There was the ringing of a phone again, but this time the phone belonged to someone else.

"Gwen Hellsing here. Speak quickly 'cause a I'm a busy girl."

"Commander Hellsing, this is Sergeant Miller. Three others and I are up on top of the outer northern wall. We've just spotted some vehicles outside of the castle and approaching from the northwest."

"Any marking on them?"

"…mmm… I believe… No, I'm certain that they're Westminster military."

"Good. Send them the Hellsing ID signal."

"…Done. The vehicles are coming to a stop. Two men have left a jeep. They're inspecting the piles of dead werewolves that our vampires left behind. It seems that the carnage is spooking their troops even more that it did ours. Some more people are coming out of the lorries… I believe that Captain Boxer is heading these soldiers. He's looking over the bodies and… I think he's becoming violently ill.

"That's too much information, Sergeant. Call me when situation changes."

--

Three of the vampiric newcomers had entered a recreational room within a building of Seras' city. Without a trace of fear they tore into the spirits of the thirty cyborgs who had gathered there. Those cyborgs were having a friendly meeting that excluded any of the city's vampires, werewolves and normal human inhabitants and promoted the superiority of bionics enhanced men and women.

The vampires were in a frenzied search for sources of blood and mayhem and here they only found the latter.

Most of the cyborgs were unable to fight against the invaders, but a few had enough willpower to temporarily push aside Seras' standard hypnotic commands of no combat and barely made the motions of defending themselves.

Two of the vampires, a male and a female, were stripped earlier of their spirits and powers. The female was rolling on the floor in combat with a weakly fighting male cyborg. She kept pushing his flailing arms out of the way and snapping her fangs at the man's face.

The underpowered male bloodsucker had a hand shoved into a metal man's chest while his other hand held the throat of an older cyborg woman. He twisted the hand in the male's chest to extract the joyous sound of agony. The older female was missing an arm and one of her legs was crippled.

The final vampire was a male with all of his powers, spirits and commands intact. He waded into the crowd that was cornered in the far side of the room. Both the doors behind the cyborgs were telekinetically held shut by the monster. The vampire swung his hands back and forth in sweeps through the flesh, bones, plastics and metal of his victims. Dying victims littered the floor behind him.

"Enough!" shouted a female voice from the entry. The force of the voice alone caused a pause in the action. Eyes shifted to the newcomer. Seras was standing there.

The female vampire went back to her attempts to chew a cyborg's face off, while the weaker male resumed his efforts to scramble the cyborg's inner organs. He was gleefully describing his torture methods to the throttled woman.

The third vampire turned from his slaughter to charge at Seras with a wide-eyed lust for her blood.

Seras' face lit up from the joy of the upcoming battle. That expression fell to that of disappointment, as she perceived the ghostly ridge of controlling mentally implanted commands that floated invisible around his head; That is, they're invisible to normal mortal eyes.

The vampire brought his fist around in a backhanded strike across side of Seras' head followed by sinking the nails of his other hand into her shoulder.

Seras whispered, "Are you attacking me because you want to? That you are so bad and mean that nothing can scare you? Or are you merely a puppet whose strings are pulled by some long dead master's orders?"

The vampire sank his fangs into her throat. It was at this point Seras erased all forms of mental enslavement from her attacker.

The creature shuddered and then his frame shook as he let out a sob. Seras stood still as the vampire release his bite and hold upon her and slowly sank to the floor at her feet. His eyes were open, but they stared out into nothingness as the guilt from his past deeds flooded in on him.

Seras sighed. "Obviously, I've just cut your master's strings. Tell the next person you see that you surrender. Bye."

With no effort at all, Seras had teleported the whimpering undead creature off to where the Foggs were.

Of the two remaining vampires, the female had finally sunk her fangs into her victim's neck. The torturing male leech watched Seras as he held one female cyborg by the neck and continued to mangle the internals of a male one.

Seras spoke out with anger growing in her voice, "It appear that the Foggs had removed all of your brain washing and yet, here you are, attacking those who can't fight back."

She commanded, "Cyborgs! You are free of my restrictions on combat only in dealing with the violent newcomers for the next half hour. Have Fun."

She turned away as the cyborgs' fear turned into rage.

The remaining male vampire was surprised by the female cyborg using her only good arm to perform a palm strike at the undead's elbow. The arm that was holding her was forced to bend in a direction it wasn't supposed to bend and snapped.

The female vampire, who was sucking the spiritual equivalent of blood and oil, shuddered as the blade like hand of another steel covered cyborg plunged into her back.

The remaining cyborgs joined in pounding, slicing, sticking and zapping the vampires. The muffled undead screams came out from behind Seras.

"When you are done," she said, " bring all the wounded and the remains of the dead to the Fogg Mansion. This includes those of the vampires that you are killing."

"Why should we obey you?" shouted out one cyborg.

"Because I said to." With that, Seras vanished.

--

Richard had his hands full in dealing with the Tribe of Five Roses. When working with the Roses' Sandy, he found out that if he repeated an order enough times, she would give up her growling complaints and comply with his wishes. She, in turn, ordered around the few woozy Roses' werewolves who were barely able to stand.

He had sent Christine, one of his werewolves, off with three of his guards to search the castle for anything interesting. It was to keep her out of conflict with the Roses, plus she absolutely loved to explore.

Most of the drugged Roses had been loaded into the lorries while the remaining few were quickly prepared to be moved.

Harry was back in his werewolf form with that monstrous cannon held in his hands. He had called the thing the Harkonnen, but Richard had no idea where the werewolf had picked it up. And Harry must have bummed a cigar off of some soldier, because the wolfman was busy puffing on one end sending a cloud of toxins into the air. All the werewolves and most of the humans avoided Harry with distaste, which probably added to his smile.

The constant and caring activities of the Hellsing medics kept the tension from building up. A few Hellsing guards were sprinkled around the outer perimeter, which had the opposite effect.

A male voice called out, "Mr. Hellsing."

Richard turned to see the wife leading a Westminster captain – Boxer could be his name – along with two Hellsing guards and three army soldiers. Richard walked over to meet the advancing group.

Gwen spoke up, "Richard, this is Captain Boxer. The head of the Tower of London's new garrison."

Richard held out his hand for a handshake, and noticed the captain's paled features.

They shook hands. Richard remarked, "I'm glad that you blokes are here, Captain Boxer."

Boxer responded, "Glad to be here, Mr. Hellsing. Some day you'll have to tell me the story on how you took over this place."

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out how we did it. Are you feeling well? You look a bit pale, sir."

"It's just something I ate. No need to worry."

The two men continued their pleasantries as Harry wandered over to Sandy and growled out, **"The Westminster soldiers aren't here to shoot you Roses blokes, so act normally. They may think that you're part of the Hellsings."**

"Get that goddamn cigar away from me, you want-to-be human."

"Now that really hurts my feelings. I'll have to light up a second one."

A Westminster sergeant came running onto the scene and headed straight to Captain Boxer.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hellsing." The captain backed away to a safe distance before the sergeant could speak privately with him.

Boxer whispered, "What is it, Sergeant Miller?"

"Sir. I've found the Hellsing vampire. She's sleeping in the cab of a Vatican lorry and didn't have any special care to protect her from the sun. I swear that this true, sir."

"It confirms the rumors about the monster. She's some kind of super vampire."

"Sir, there's something else that you need to know."

"Go on, serge."

"There is some weird Vatican chick sitting next to vampire. Her wicked smile almost scared the crap out of me."

"Hmm. So, there's a close alliance between the Vatican and the Hellsings. General Duckworth will not be pleased with this. We'll have to seize the vampire when the Vatican aren't around."

--

Seras came upon the next two combatants. It was their desire to kill mixed with fear that had caught her attention. It was something that she wanted to put a stop to, but the combination of hatred, pain and terror was intoxicating.

The battle in progress was in a dark alleyway and it was winding down with not much action, but the outcome was still to be determined. It was a battle between two adult females. One was a huge brown furred werewolf and the other was an enemy built to destroy werewolves: a combat cyborg.

Both of them were on the ground, locked in their tired attempts to finish off the other. Blood was spread up and down the alley showed where the previously mobile combatants had fought with blood smeared on a useless dumper and on some unused trashcans. Seras hadn't invented garbage for her mind's world yet.

The werewolf woman was attempting to get her jaws around the cyborg's helmet to crush it. The helmet was covered with silvered spikes-like studs that cut into the wolf's mouth and inflicted deadly slow-to-heal silver-based wounds. Two tracks of four parallel claws cut crossed her face with slashes that wept red.

Her decorative green and gray robe was made up of sturdier stuff than mere cotton. Its fibers were resistant to damage from blades and bullets, but during the battle, that damnable cyborg has removed her belt and the front of her robe was open. Her body was now vulnerable to the cyborg's attacks.

The wolf's left hand was nearly demolished by a silver round from a now empty and discarded pistol. Still, she looped her left arm around behind her attacker and in her right hand was a cruel looking knife that had yet to taste blood. A hooked blade extended out of the top of its handle and a spike protruding out the bottom. To Seras, it looked like a can opener that was designed to pry open mechanical-men, or in this case, mechanical-women.

One of werewolf's legs was a crippled mess and whatever other wounds that the female werewolf had were mostly hidden under her blood shattered robe.

The cyborg was small when compared to the werewolf, but for humans, she was of average height. Within her helmet, a wide dark protective visor hid her eyes and half her face. Purple paint from an earlier attack from the wolf had covered most of the visor and effectively blinded her. Silver spikes not only covered her helmet, but also were on her choker, shoulder pads and on her leg's greaves. The silver and black armor she had wasn't really worn by her. It was actually attached to her frame. The gauntlets she had were equipped with a blood-soaked line of small hooked blades that ran their length.

She had her legs wrapped under the robe around the wolf's waist and she worked the greaves' spikes into her opponent's flesh. This happened in spite of the cyborg's lower spine beginning to snap. There were still enough intact wires connecting her brain to her legs to perform this act.

Three meters away, the cyborg's severed right foot rested with a set of four blades extending out of the front of the toes.

As the female cyborg continued to drive the blades of her left gauntlet into the wolf's side, she retracted the blades of her right gauntlet and worked her hand upwards between their two bodies. The target was the base of the werewolf's throat and the plan was to drive her sharp, silvered fingertips into it.

The werewolf smashed the point of her weapon's spike into the cyborg's armored side and was rewarded with a groan and a curse. The werewolf expertly flipped the weapon around in her hand and inserted the point of the hooked blade into the created hole. And then she started to cut.

The bladed fingertips reached their destination and stabbed into the werewolf's neck.

It was then that the helmet had developed its first crack.

Excitement rose in Seras, no matter how much she tried to suppress it. This was the final seconds in a battle between two evenly matched foes. Who will die? The cyborg? The werewolf? Will they both succeed in their murderous intent?

"Help my mother! Please!"

Seras turned her head to see a young teenage boy with back hair and dirty patched clothes. Things just became complicated.

"Stop!" Seras commanded and the fighters froze. So great was their intention to continue their conflict, that Seras had to continuously concentrate to keep them immobile.

Seras turned to the boy and asked, "Who are you? And where were you hiding?"

Boy paled upon seeing her fangs and stuttered out, "But, but, your jacket said that, that you are a Hellsing guy. But, but, you're nothing but a stinking undead maggot!"

Seras paused for a bit and then said in a soothing voice, "I hear that a lot, but I am an agent of Hellsing. Senior Officer Seras Victoria at your service, young sir. Did the werewolf lady attack you and your mother?"

This was the last thing the boy expected. Not knowing what to do, he started to explain, "The last thing I remember was a vampire guy biting my neck. Then, suddenly, my mom and I were escaping from that dark area where everyone was killing everyone else. I don't know how we got there."

Seras filled in some of the details, "When a chipped vampire takes a soul, that soul goes to sleep as a prisoner inside of the monster. That's what happened to you and your mother. I've just killed some vampires and have taken several of their prisoners into my world. That's how you guys got here."

"Oh. Well, then we saw the lights of this city. Just as we got onto its streets, three werewolves spotted us. My mom took my hand and we ran. We came to this alley and ran up it to find someplace to hide. It was then that werewolf attacked my mother. Please help my mom, lady Seras vampire Hellsing lady." The last part came out a bit more nervous.

"I've stopped the fight, so please don't worry. It seems that your mother is very prepared to fight the wolves."

"Yes," he said proudly. "My mother is a very famous werewolf exterminator. We're going to avenge all the lives lost to the werewolf menace."

"I see. Please wait here."

Seras turned to scan for any incoming group of three werewolves that might have been chasing the cyborg and her child, but there was nothing to be seen.

She thought_, "The boy and his mother probably encountered three werewolves who were some of the normal inhabitants of the city. The appearance of these two most likely scared the civilian werewolves as much as these two were scared."_

Seras walked up the two combatants and inspected them. The werewolf's robe covered most of the werewolf's wounds and one of its flaps was draped over some of the cyborg's ones.

Seras said in a serious tone to the werewolf, "You shouldn't attack a mother and her child, werewolf. It's time for me to judge your-"

"**DIE!"** was the word that interrupted Seras.

Seras looked up to see a young teenage female werewolf leaping through the air at her with claws extended and jaws prepared to bite.

Seras didn't move and the girls' sharp claws stabbed into her arms and the girl's fangs closed down on Seras' shoulder. Seras wasn't really concerned about the damage, but the situation just became a bit more complicated.

As the girl continued to maul Seras and Seras thought about what she was going to do, the sound of running feet behind Seras caught her attention.

Seras turned quickly with the werewolf child still attached to her and telekinetically stopped the source of the running feet sound. The person who she held was the boy. His had in his right hand a large folding knife with a silvered edge.

"Let me go," he demanded. "All werewolves must die!"

The girl used Seras as a launching pad and jumped toward the boy with murder in her eyes. She became the second one entrapped in Seras telekinesis and was held floating in the air.

"**Release me!" **the teenage werewolf ordered. **"I must kill this human scum and protect my mom!"**

"Quiet!" was Seras soft-spoken command to both the kids. The air of hatred, pain and terror around the two immobilized mothers was now reduced to that of pain and terror, but the terror was winning out over the pain.

Seras fixed her thoughts upon the girl. "Young werewolf, turn into your human form. I want everyone to understand your words."

"**No!"** replied the teenage girl.** "I won't! HEY!"**

She was shocked to see her own body betray her and start to morph on its own. She shouted in panic, **"No! Vampire Bitch! Stop it! I won't** change. I won't!" The last of her words came out in the human tongue.

The now human-shaped chestnut haired girl wore a robe that was common for those who are natural werewolves. The robe was dark green and filled with repaired holes and patches.

Seras said in a serious tone, "Tell me why your mother attacked this cyborg."

"The nasty cyborg attacked us!"

Seras felt a headache starting. "Please tell me the whole story. And start at the point where you two arrived on the dark plain where all that fighting happened at."

The girl looked shocked. "How did you know about how we got here? Are you a mind reader?"

"Please never mind that, young lady. Please, tell me what had happened."

"Well, horrible tasting vampire lady, we ran from the fighting. I told my mother that I can fight against any attacker, but my mother forced me to run. Then we came into the streets of this weird city and five cyborgs surprised us. Of course, those bastards would be after my mom. She's the best huntress of cyborgs in the seven tribes' area. If I wasn't there, I'm sure that my mom would have attacked and dispatch those toy men and women. But my mom pulled into this alley and that where the cyborg had attacked us! I don't beg for help from my enemies, but please help my mom and kill that ambushing cyborg."

Seras thought out loud, "So both of your mothers entered the alleyway from the opposite ends."

Seras considered what to do before she acted. "You two kids will not fight with any one at all. It's absolutely forbidden. Since you two were raised in an environment of your mother's hatred, I'm going to make the both of you Lady Eleanor's pages. She's a nice lady and you will both serve her well and learn how to tolerate each other. I'm sending you kids to one of the rooms of Lord Fogg's mansion. You can argue, but no insults and please try to understand each other as formerly living beings and not as soulless creature to eliminate. Good bye."

Both of the teenagers vanished. Seras added as a command to the boy who was no longer there, "Oh, and young sir, I release you from your silence."

Then she muttered, "Oh, bloody hell. I'd forgot to asked them their names."

Seras walked to the stilled combatants and kneeled down. She reached out to lift the flap of the werewolf's robe that partially covered the cyborg. Even though Seras was grateful the wolf was wearing another robe underneath the armored one, the amount of gore revealed caused Seras to pause.

Finally she said, "If you two were out in the real world, you both would be dead several times over. Since you both are here and therefore already dead, your fight to kill each other is rather futile."

Seras lowered the flap and moved to the ladies' heads. She grabbed the werewolf's snout and gently pulled her head away form the cyborg's helmet. As she worked them loose, the werewolf's face and mouth's interior healed as the cyborg's helmet mended and the paint misted away from her visor.

"Both of you ladies were killed by chipped vampires. Do you remember the blood sucker at your throats?" Seras worked the blades of the cyborg's hand out of the werewolf's throat and moved the offending nails away.

Seras continued to talk to her captive audience. "And your killers took the lives of your children. Then you ladies slept in the vampire's subconscious only to be awakened when I took the life of the vampire. You woke up in here with all of the other victims of the chipped vampires. Of course, some of them are on the violent side like you two are."

Seras continued to pry the two apart while healing and sometime reattaching some bits and parts. "By the way, ladies, neither of you two will be allowed to fight. I'm not going to allow you to duel on the football field either. There is too much ill-will in you two for my taste."

Seras finally finished the two by putting the cyborg's foot back on and retying the belt of werewolf's robe. She used her telekinesis to push the two further apart and to not-so-subtly attempt to awe the two, but hell, any two-bit chipped vampire could do that trick.

"OK. Done. You two killers can move and talk now."

The cyborg immediately demanded as she rowed to her feet, "Where is my Brad? Where is my son?"

At the same time, the werewolf single handedly pushed off the ground and landed on her feet. **"Where is my daughter? Where's Shirley?"**

The cyborg couldn't understand the werewolf's language. "Speak some real words or shut your yap, wolf-woman! I'm tying to find where the damn vamp put my boy."

"Hey, vampire. Tell the stupid windup doll that I don't give a damn about her spawn. So if she doesn't stop flopping her lips, I'll shut them myself. Now where did you make my little girl disappear to?"

The cyborgs turned to the werewolf and growled out, "I don't like the tone of your whimpering. I gave you a chance to stop barking, but no, you didn't listen. I guess I'll have to shut it for you."

"It will be my pleasure to-"

"Enough!" This was getting old fast for Seras. "Mrs. Cyborg, you can understand Mrs. Werewolf now. And what are you're names?"

"You think that because you say so, that now the psychopathic manmade doll is going to understand me? Your battier than any other freaky leech than I've ever heard of."

"I can understand…" started the cyborg. "A psychopath?! You've called me a psychopath! I'm called that by a mad dog that barbeques children!"

The cyborg ran at the werewolf who in return advanced. They stopped centimeters from each other, full on fury but unable to raise a hand to fight. The cyborg looked upwards to lock eyes with those of the wolf. The cyborg looked tiny compared to her foe. Seras felt her control of these two slipping and she redoubled her effort to put the no-fight commands back in place.

Tense seconds passed before Seras asked, "Which is more valuable to you? Your child or your hatred?"

Without moving her eyes off of the cyborg, the werewolf asked in a deadly tone, **"Are you threatening my child, vampire?"**

The cyborg added without turning her visor, "Vampire, if you harm one hair on my boy's head, I'm going to stuff you so deeply up this wolfie's ass that you will see the daylight coming down her throat."

As the werewolf readied a return insult, Seras cut in. "I'm not making threats against your kids. My threats are directed at you two ladies."

The scene of the alleyway faded away from their eyes and was replaced by that of a bedroom. The room was painted in a dull gray color and two beds occupied most of the floor. No door or window was in any of the walls. Seras was between the head of the beds while the others were on the other side of the room.

The two hostile females broke off their staring war and parted by slowly backing up. They glanced around the room to seek out possible exits, trap and maybe a weapon or three.

The lady cyborg started the conversation with the dainty words of, "How the fuck did I get here?"

The werewolf was becoming nervous. **"What kind of vampire magic crap are you pulling on me, leech?"**

The expression of Seras' face soured and so did the tone of her voice. "Would you two like it if I release the no-fight rules and let you ladies battle?"

Instantly, the cyborg and werewolf's eyes locked eyes again.

"Where's my gun," demanded the cyborg.

Seras sighed in defeat. "It's loaded and in your holster."

In a flash, the cyborg reaches for her pistol as the wolf-woman leapt at her with all claws extended.

The two came together and halted with the thinnest gap of air between as possible. The barrel of the cyborg's pistol was pointing upward and almost touched the point where the wolf's jaw met her throat. It was a brain shot she was going for.

The werewolf's jaws were open wide, ready for an attempt to crush the cyborg's helmet again. And the claws of her right hand were dangerously close to the silver spike choker that the cyborg wore.

Muscles flexed into attempts to complete the attacks, but Seras' no-combat controls were still in effect.

The werewolf had growled out, **"What the deal? You said that fighting was ok. You're interfering with my work, blood doll. Besides, I need a new belt and a cyborg-guts belt is a fashion statement."**

Seras responded, "Yes, you can WHEN I say so. But after you tear your enemy apart, she will still exist. You are both dead and you can't get any more deader."

"Stop talking and release me. I got to paint the ceiling with a new wolfie brain color," said the cyborg in deadly anticipation.

Seras ignored the comment. "If I let you ladies fight now, then in six hours from now, you two ladies will be fully healed and re-armed."

"Sounds like fun," remarked the cyborg. "The winner both times will be me."

"What about the third time." Seras' tone was dark with some menace thrown in. "Or the seventh time. Will you enjoy the thirty-ninth time that you two rip into your opponent flesh? Or will that be the beginning of a long, beautiful, savage relationship?"

The werewolf didn't like the direction the conversation was going and decided to change the subject. **"Where's** **Shirley. I want my little girl back!"**

"Yeah! Where's my son? Where's Brad?" The cyborg still had her pistol ready for the kill, but the wolfie's claw near her throat did cause some worries.

"The children will be fine." Seras looked the two other. "One of you is a hunter of werewolves while the other has cyborgs as her prey. If you ladies wish to continue in your previous life's blood sport, then I will leave you two together in this room forever! Your kids will be adopted by someone more tolerant than either of you ladies. Then, you can tell your foe how she is to be blamed for everything wrong in your life. But, don't tell it to me. I don't want to hear it. This is one of your two choices."

The cyborg asked with some angst, "And the other?"

"Both of you ladies will give up your hatred. I'm not talking about loving your enemies or even liking them. But you will not assault or plot against them. And you will not teach anymore of your hateful ways to your kids. If you disobey these rules, you'll end up back in this room so fast, it will make your head spin."

The two combatants didn't move.

Tense seconds passed before Seras asked, "I'll ask you this question again: Which is more valuable to you? Your child or your hatred?"

In almost slow motion the two opponents lowered their weapons. The pistol pointed off to one side and the claws were pulled away from the choker.

"Whatever your sick little mind can imagine, I'll agree to it. Let me see my child. Just don't let this mechanical monster anywhere near my girl."

The cyborg added, "Leech, being my boy's mother definitely wins out over my anger. Make sure that this blood thirsty beast doesn't come anywhere near Brad."

Seras broke in. "What are your names?"

"Nancy" came the cyborg's swift response.

The werewolf practically shouted, **"You bloody liar. My name is Nancy!"**

Both Nancys vanished. Seras had sent them to their new apartments that were on opposite side of the city. With a second thought, she sent the kids to their mothers.

Seras rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I hope the rest of my problems aren't that bad."

Seras then vanished and the room faded away into darkness.

--

After dealing with several more crazed werewolves, avenging cyborgs, murderous vampires and some humans with very big guns, Seras finally rested. She sat on the edge of white fountain in a park and looked into the sky. Being off of her feet was a luxury that was well worth enjoying.

"It needs more stars," she thought as she looked upwards.

Then a distant female called out from across the city. "Seras!"

"Susan?" Seras queried.

Seras shrugged and teleported to the source of the voice. She ended up in the middle of a street.

A lone figure in a black trench coat ran in Seras' direction. "Seras!" case Susan's voice.

Seras called out, "Susan? Why are you running?"

Susan darted straight at Seras and came to a stop hidden behind Seras.

"They're after me! Mistress, please protect me!"

Seras turned her head to look over her shoulder at Susan. "Whom are you hiding from?"

Susan peaked around Seras and pointed. "Them!"

Seras saw the two persons walking toward her and the sight of them brought an angry hiss to her lips. The women were coming toward her were wearing the same clothes as she was. Their hair was identical to her in style and color. They were even wearing the same dark glasses. They were virtually clones of her. Then, she took in other the differences that could be seen. One had white wings on her back and a golden halo floating over her head while the other Seras close had demonic wings and a pair of small horn showing in her hair. Both Seras copies looked peeved.

Seras practically growled, "Susan! These are parts of the angel and the demoness! What have you done?"

"Mistress Seras, please forgive me."


	44. Chap 44: Horror is a Two Way Street

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

I apologize to all of you for the delay in releasing this chapter. I've been brain dead for a month because I was working on a high priority project at work.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter.

--

A definition of a word used in this chapter.

Wont: usual practice or habit.

Note: Baobhan Sith is a type of vampire.

Beta's Note: Long chapter is Loooonng. Also please report any spelling/grammar mistakes. I keep thinking I've missed something.

--

It was another typical morning for Integra. It was typical if you consider the taunts of a long dead Baobhan Sith visiting you in the morning hours before you wake up as normal.

"Greetings, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. You live to see the dawn of another day, elderly lady. Old age must be making living a bit more difficult for you, my dear sister."

Integra ignored the Baobhan Sith's words like she normally did. Her enforced calm was something pierced by the dead vampiress' words.

"Oh, my dear sister, you are acting childish again. Did I say something offensive over the last thirty years that caused you to ignore your favorite sister, Laura Hellsing?"

Integra's temper started to rise.

"Integra? Are you distressed that you were the last of the murderous so-called noble Hellsing fanatics? Your father must be disappointed that you allowed the Hellsing's reputation to slide into such disrespect."

Integra's anger erupted. _"You will not mention my father again! His noble spirit and crusade will not be blasphemed by your words, Baobhan Sith! You and your kind will be crushed by the peoples of this fair land!"_

"People of this fair land, my dearest sister? Are they the very same ones that locked you away for over fifty years just because you have the fine eloquence of a recruit drill sergeant?"

"I am not your sister! There has never been a Laura Hellsing! Your delusions are only to further your pathetic sense of revenge."

"Oh? Then if I'm not your dear sister, then who am I? You mentioned my title once. You DO remember calling me the Countess Karnstein, don't you? If know my title then you must know my name. What is my name? Go on. Say it!"

"Creatures like you have no names worth remembering. Your days of terror will dissolve from history just like the ashes of your corpse."

"Is that true, Inty? Did the names of my associates vanish when you and your accursed ancestors ended their existence?"

"Without the fear they inflicted upon the unknowing masses, the memory of their undying lives faded to nothing."

"Just like the memory of Hellsing, my dear sweet Inty? A dead organization that failed in it's purpose?"

"Silence your lies, hag. Your presence in my ancestor's house will be removed and you will be dispended to the deepest pits of Hell."

"Talking about hell, Inty, Jan Valentine still wants me to pass on his latest poem to you. That braggart Alucard keeps interfering and doesn't allow you to hear Jan's fine poetic words. As I told you before, it's called 'Ode to a stuck up bitch'. Please enjoy it."

"_Damn you, you dead leech!"_

"_Let me clear my voice… Listen closely to an artist's fine words. Too bad he can't communicate with you directly. I hope that I can do justice to Mr. Valentine's style."_

"_Shut Up! You will not speak it!"_

"_Ode to a stuck up bitch. By the Famous Hellsing Killer, Jan Valentine. Oh, Yeah._

_From atop their mighty towers, the rich prats piss down on the masses,_

_And tell them to drink up, for they own the poor bastards' asses._

_Amongst the shittiest of the noble gits, one family crapped their way to the top,_

_And covered their roundtable allies with their glorious effluent that didn't stop._

_Hellsing in the name of this family of thieving human maggots,_

_And Uncle Richard's death proved that Integra has some nasty wonts._

_With fine cigars that she pulled from a spot up her-"_

"_ENOUGH!"_ Alucard had finally taken notice.

The Baobhan Sith's presence faded away and without her influence, Integra woke up.

The elderly Hellsing looked up from her bed to find Alucard standing next to it. The grin on his face told her that Alucard had either just done something that amused him, or that he was anticipating what action he was planning to do next.

Integra reached out with a shaking hand to retrieve her blue bathrobe. She climbed out of her bed and slowly put the robe over her white pajamas.

Alucard watched all this with his grin fixed upon his face.

Integra demanded, "What? What are you looking at?"

Alucard said softly, "Humans are so beautiful, child. There a beauty in all stages of human existence, Integra."

"Hmph! I'm old and feeble. Report on your last night's activities."

"I dined well on the chipped monstrosities of your Tower of London. Seras may, or may not, have taken over the tower. I don't really care. There is something else that I must tell you, my master."

"Well? What is it?"

Alucard's grin spread to the point where it looked like it could split his head in two. "Incognito is back. Yes, that depraved piece of shit has dominated the body of a werewolf. He will be coming for you, Integra, and he will be coming for me. Yes. I can't wait."

Integra tightly controlled face only showed disapproval, but her skin paled. "Incognito? How?"

"Some lower form of human or chipped magic must have kept his soul at the tower. The fools released Incognito's soul to combat me, but he has taken a new body and almost ended my journeys during this exhilarating morning."

"… Any thing else to report?"

Alucard reached under his jacket and brought out a man's severed head.

Integra's immediate words were "Bloody Hell." Then she calmed down as she studied it. "Is that Doctor Feltonberg?"

"Most of the morning staff of your former tormentors at your former hospital prison have met some fascinating ends to their bestial lives. After Incognito has been introduced to death again, I will hunt down every one of those who drugged and violated my Integra and their terminations will not be very pretty."

"…Good."

--

Seras stood before the replicas of her and stared. They had matching trench coats, glasses, hair and face, but there were differences. One had angelic wings and a halo while the other had small horns and demonic wings. Also dressed in a black trench coat, Susan was attempting to hide behind Seras and make herself as small as possible. Seras was too tired to puzzled over why this chaos was happening.

The demoness broke the silence. "This is all your fault, Leech! You planned doing this all along. God, you're evil. You're so evil that I would admire you if some other foxy succubus other than me were stuck inside of your body."

Seras asked the question that she didn't really care to hear the answer to. "What are you talking about? And will you please change to your normal appearance. Your copycatting of me is irritating."

The angel groused, "You're taunting me. How dare you taunt me? Here I am, stuck in the form of a blood sucking zombie with brains, and you dare suggest that I would actually choose to look like this?"

A surprise look did not work its way to Seras' face. She looked over her shoulder and asked Susan, "Your fault?"

Susan stuttered out, "Well, huh- I- huh… yes. I was only… I made them look like you…"

Seras just shook her head as she looked back to the duo. "You guys can't change your looks? Why?"

"Cause, the god damned spell that seals us to you is resonating," snapped the demoness. "When your fking peon forced our shapes to match yours, there was a feedback in the blood magic that imprisoned us here. The spell's feedback is keeping us like this. I bet that you planned this!"

Seras turned her attention to the angel and asked, "Is this true?"

The angel studied Seras for a bit. "Yes. What the hellion, who shouldn't be blaspheming the Lord's name, said is true and the process of you absorbing us has quickened. And please understand, the Harlot and I must join together end your existence."

"You want me to be understanding of that you're going to kill me?!" Seras' attempts to be civil had evaporated. "What planet are you two from? No! I will not understand! If you two try to attack me, I will shove the last free bits of your souls into the binding spell and let you rot there! Do you two UNDERSTAND?"

The succubus exploded. "You goody-goody types make me puke. Always forcing your damned sense of morals down everyone's throat. Your threatening me so you can keep me from acting with freedom."

The angel countered sourly, "No. She is truly evil. Her threats to enslave me only prove that. She is a perverted malicious fiend."

Before Seras could put an end to this, the succubus argued back, "No, she's like a paladiness. She's a female pope want-to-be!"

"No, she is malicious and malevolent. She's destined to go to hell."

"You're idiotic. She an angel in training."

Seras broke in. "Ladies, I'm leaving now, so don't torment or harm anyone, or you'll have to answer to me. Bye."

The Succubus gasped at being called a lady. Some insults were almost unbearable.

Seras vanished. Left behind, Susan squeaked, turned and ran.

The angel and the demoness looked at one another. The demoness asked, "Aren't you going to inflict your divine retribution upon that girl? Get even with her for messing with your drab looks?"

"My dearest foe, if you're attempting to entice me to do some violence upon our clothes designer and for me to run afoul of our vampire warden, you're insane. Those horns of your are rooted too deeply within that thing you call a brain, scaly lips."

"…Scaly lips. That one hurts."

"…Sorry."

--

With a lit half cigar in his mouth, Harry the werewolf approached the vehicle he was assigned to drive: The Vatican lorry. Three ravens roosted on the vehicle and they watched as he stepped up to the driver side door. He looked across the Tower of London's courtyard to see that all but two of the Hellsing lorries had left and the Westminster vehicles now dominated the scene with their soldiers working to set up defendable positions. About half of the glances the werewolves received were hostile. Harry figured that the reason the other half was not unfriendly towards him was that they wanted to bum some cigars off of him. One of blokes had actual had received one from Harry.

Ever since the time that Seras had saved Harry's life by flushing out the skeleton demon's poison by using her own blood, he had developed a sense of direction to Seras' location. So it didn't surprise him to see her sleeping form when he opened the lorry's driver side door. What shocked him was the person sitting beyond the snoozing vampiress. It was the Paladiness Sarafina. Her mad smile put an end to any idea of a relaxing drive home.

Sarafina was next to the passenger door and she hadn't cleaned up from the prior battle. Sticky partially dried blood covered her nun's habit and Harry guessed that the paladiness' left arm on the far side of her was still missing.

Harry's furry jaw dropped in surprise. Only his years of experience as a sergeant kept his cigar from falling from between his teeth.

The insane woman had lean forward to get a better look around Seras. With her right hand, she gestured at the steering wheel. Her wide smile never wavered.

Harry sourly muttered, **"Mr. Hellsing is going to love this. And where is this dingbat's brother Milos?"**

Not understanding a single word, the paladiness became impatient and pointed again at the steering wheel. Her smile was unchanging.

A question about Milos was one he had to ask, but he had no intention changing to his vulnerable human self. He strained his werewolf vocal cords in an attempt to make human sounds. "Mmii… Losss… Miiloss" Then he coughed.

There had been only a few times the Harry had seen some other expression than the mad smile on this woman and this was one of them. She looked dumbfounded upon hearing Harry's attempt to say her brother's name and she numbly pointed over her shoulder at the trailer section of their lorry. Then Sarafina's mad smile returned as she again gestured at the steering wheel.

Harry muttered as he climbed into the cab. Ever since Seras had left some of her blood within his veins, the fear of death had faded from his instincts. **"Mr. Hellsing will be rather crossed when he finds out about you… I bet that you're on the run from your old boss Paladin Moore. The jerk is probably in a bit of a snit about your attempt to part his head from his shoulders. Lady, let me tell you that guys are funny that way."**

With Harry in the driver's seat, the paladiness pointed towards stone gateway that exited the Tower of London's courtyard and past the two Westminster soldiers who were watching those in the lorry.

As Harry drove off, one of the soldiers pulled out a cell phone and spoke into it, "Sir, it looks like the Vatican and Hellsing blokes have formed an alliance."

In the lorry's cab, Sarafina reached out and snatched Harry's cigar from his lips and tossed it out the window.

Harry let out a stream of werewolvish curses that didn't sound like any such alliance was near at hand.

--

Seras appeared upon the dark planes well outside of her mind's city. Her target was Lord Irving Fogg and this was where he was working. Around her, bands of darkness held twenty-odd beings to the ground. Lord Fogg worked to remove the mind control commands from one bounded up chipped werewolf when Seras interrupted him.

"Nice work, Lord Fogg."

"Thank you, Miss Victoria. I assume that you're here to talk to me about something."

"Hmm… Yes. The only ones who have a real organization in my city is Margaret, Eleanor and you along with Margaret's followers. I need that organization."

"Yes, you do." Irving was still concentrating on the werewolf captive.

"So, I'm going to appoint a mayor to the city. Someone is needed to manage this place and imagine into existence new buildings and streets. The population of spirits has more than double since yesterday."

"So are you going to honor my lovely Margaret as mayor? She'll excel at that type of work."

"No. She'll continue to train fighters to attack my enemies in the outside world."

"Then my beautiful Eleanor?"

"No. I'm going to have her build a city guard to fight against invaders. If she does this job well, then I'll make her my police commissioner."

"You want me to act as mayor? I thought that you despise me."

"I do. That's why I'm giving you the worst job that I have. I've just discovered in my town, that there are groups of vampires, werewolves, cyborgs and humans that are hostile to one another. I want you to be in charge of calming things down."

"Gee, thanks. I think… Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. Now, let's get to work. We got some more newcomers to greet."

--

In a wide hallway with a polished wood floor, Westminster General Duckworth knocked on a darkly stained oak set of double doors. The older man wore khakis with a chest filled with medals.

From the other side of the door, a male voice called out. "Enter."

The general opened the doors and spotted Lord Kant standing bent over a golf putter with the club's head next to a golf ball. Not far from the lord, in this plush office, an empty glass lie on its side with its open month pointed toward Kant.

The general stood quietly as the lord practiced his putting swift. A light strike of the ball sent it across the thin carpet and into the glass.

The general applauded politely.

The lord looked up. "You may speak now… And why are you wearing all of those medals? They make it look like you actually do something around here."

"Sir, I heard that you have called for a conference of the Knights this afternoon. Such an occasion requires formal dress."

"Whatever. What do you have to report to me?"

"We have another problem in addition to the Hellsing monster opportunity. Some kind of foul monster murdered most of the late night staff of the fifth floor internment center of the Dockland's hospital. We think that it was some kind of vampire because there are the remains of destroyed ghouls on that floor."

"I see, General. Are there any living witnesses?"

"Strangely, sir, the only witnesses were on the ground floor. They had seen a tall man in a red trench coat with a wide brimmed hat enter the building, but no one saw him on the fifth floor."

"You said most of the staff was killed. What did the survivors see?"

"Sir, they saw nothing."

"What! This is ridiculous!"

"Sir, none of the resting late night staff nor that floor's patients saw anything. It's like the events of that night were erased from their minds."

"I see. It's must have been the Hellsing vampire."

"No, sir. Our men spotted the vampire sleeping in a lorry at the Tower of London during the time we suspect that the attack happened. Besides, the vampire is a female and the man in red is not. There is something else I must tell you."

"Go on."

"On the administrator's desk written in blood are the words 'Say your prayers, worms'. The attacker had the gall to threaten us, sir."

"Ha. Westminster is better protected against such monsters, General. Now, tell me: Have you successfully acquired the Hellsing vampire?"

"…No, Sir. It seems that the Vatican has taken an interest in the vampire and has assigned one of Paladin Moore's followers to guard her. I believe that the guard is called Paladiness Sarafina."

"One of Moore's blood thirsty fiends? What is the Vatican's interest in the blood sucker?"

"Well, I did call the local Vatican officials and spoke with a Mother Ncube. When I broached the question of an alliance between them and the Hellsings, she became very heated. She had denied any co-operations or pacts with the Hellsings and reiterated that any vampire and werewolf should be destroyed."

Lord Kant finally put away his golf club and sat down behind a desk. "Hmmm… Yet Vatican guards a vampire. There is obviously a secret pact between the two and it explains several things."

"Like what, Sir?"

"Like how the Hellsings suddenly acquire an obscenely powerful vampire. The creature is actually on loan from the Vatican and they're using the Hellsings to field test the monster."

"So, this Hellsing monster, this Seras Victoria, is just another Vatican monster, just like those insane paladins?"

"Yes, Captain. It's so obvious, that I should've seen this earlier."

--

Someone was trying to wake up Seras and it was irking her. Waking a vampire during the day was an unnatural act. So Seras tried to mentally feel out the presence of the most unnatural person she knew: Her master.

No, it wasn't her master. He was not nearby. Other presences could be felt in the background. There was the Hellsing child, Alice, whose blood had awakened Seras. A thirsty ache pulsed in her fangs.

"_NO! I will not drink a child's blood!"_

There was the far off presence of Larry, who was stuffed with a vampiress into a female werewolf body. Some of Seras' substance was used to bind those three together and that little bit of her demanded to sucked back into herself, but allowing Larry back into her mind was the last thing she wanted.

Then there was Christine who was not far away. Seras had drunk a bit of her blood when Christine tried to commit suicide by giving Seras her blood. Christine had blamed herself for the Hellsing cyborg death by the skeleton demon's scythe. Seras vampiric nature demanded that Christine was a meal that was unfinished, but Seras has taken a liking to the lady red werewolf.

Then, there was Harry. The werewolf had become connected to her in ways that Seras had yet to figure out. It was he who was next to her.

Seras turned her real world head to the right as her eyes opened. The vehicle was parked a short distance in front of the Hellsing Headquarters. Other Hellsing lorries were parked next to the main entry. Seras remembered that this place used to be a shopping mall sixty years ago. A vision of what it used to look like flashed in her mind.

Seras became aware that she was sitting in the middle of the cab's bench seat and Harry sat behind the steering wheel.

"**Time to get out, sleepy head."** Harry had a smile that betrayed a hint of nervousness. He seemed to be looking past her.

Seras slowly turned her head to face the other way to see the other occupant of the cab. Upon seeing Sarafina's madly smiling face, Seras asked, "Harry, can you wake me up again? I'm having a nightmare right now."

Harry opened the driver's side door and got out. **"From what I got from little Miss Nun-Habit, I believe that her brother is in the back of this lorry with some of the wounded. In my opinion, they're fleeing from Paladin Moore."**

Seras scooted away from the paladiness and followed Harry out the driver's door. "That make's some kind of sense, but we're dealing with someone who considers 'common sense' to be a foreign concept."

"**Is it ok to talk about her like this right next to her?"**

Seras said in a tired voice, "What is she going to do? Kill me? I'm already dead, so what else can she do to me?"

The one-arm Sarafina slid along the seat after Seras and got out of the cab to stand next to the vampiress. Her eyes never left Seras.

Seras asked the paladiness, "I can already guess the answer to this, but do you want to remove my head from my shoulders? Pierce my heart with a thousand arrows?"

The mad woman gave an enthusiastic nod. Seras' eyes scanned over this person and found no obvious readied weapons nor were the paladiness' infamous bow and quiver of arrows were present.

Seras continued her questioning, "But you're not attacking me. I guess that you will do so some time in the future?"

Seras received another vigorous nod.

Seras grumbled, "All right. Promise me that you won't attack anyone else of Hellsing until we have had our battle. Okay?"

Sarafina's smile vanished as she considered the question. Her gaze shifted to the trailer section of the lorry where she had earlier deposited her brother, Milos. Then with concentrated effort, she nodded, but slowly this time.

"Fine," muttered Seras.

Harry demanded, **"Why don't you just slay the witch?"**

"And if I do that, what do you think the Vatican will do to Hellsing?"

"**They will probably summon ten or twenty of their paladins from Rome and squash the Hellsing Security Agency. Hmm… We can't harm her."**

"Right. So with that decided, I'm going to get a little more naptime. Good Day, Sergeant Harry."

Seras turned and walked away. She caught the sound of footsteps of someone following her. She stopped and asked without looking behind herself, "Miss Paladin, are you following me?"

Seras waited a bit for Sarafina to either nod her head 'yes' or shake it 'no'. Seras didn't look to see what the answer was. She really didn't care to see the mad woman right now.

Seras merely said, "Right. Harry, please tell Mr. Hellsing that I will be sleeping at the old Hellsing mansion in my old room."

"**Yes, Mistress."**

"And stop calling me mistress. It's so annoying. Just call me Seras."

"Yes, Seras."

"**Good bye, Master Sergeant."**

Seras disintegrated into a cloud of ravens. Sarafina watched wide-eyed as the birds circled them twice and then flew off to the north.

Harry watched the flock disappear into the distance.

He growled, **"Things have gotten a lot more complicated since Seras arrived. I wonder what craziness will happen next."**

The werewolf's thoughts were interrupted by a poke in his side. He turned his head to look at the paladiness and demanded, **"What?"**

Not understanding the question in the werewolf's language, Sarafina merely pointed at the back side of the lorry where some wounded were in and then she pointed at the other lorries that the medic's were unloading.

Harry growled in frustration and walked towards the medics.

--

Seras flew close to the ground to avoid the beams of sunlight that irritated the several bodies that made up her being. The ravens flew up an old highway on their trek to the old mansion. A path on the road been cleared of trees and old cars and trucks that now lined the path. She zipped past a hunter who gazed in shock at the migration of birds.

Seras flew through the old mansion's main gate and into the courtyard. The building's massive entry double doors had seen better days with one of the doors knocked off its hinges and lying of the ground. A trail of books leads from the doorway and out into the courtyard. Also, a bookcase was resting on the ground on the steps leading up to the doors.

Gwen Hellsing's men had once said that the place was haunted and that she with a few of her men was been chased out of the building by flying books. But such things didn't worry Seras these days.

Her many small flying bodies flew into the main entry and down the stairs to the basement. A turn to the left followed by one to the right brought her into the room that imprisoned her for the last sixty years. The ravens flocked together and melded into a single dark mass. It shuddered, grew taller and morphed into Seras.

The vampiress surveyed the room. Her coffin/bed was a wreck. The bed's box-like covered had been destroyed by Seras and her werewolf opponent when she was first awakened. It was when little Alice Hellsing's blood had brought Seras out of her long slumber.

Seras made short work of cleaning out the debris and the bed under it was still intact. The bed and sheets were remarkably intact and looked inviting to the vampiress, but Seras had one last task to perform.

She examined the outside of the door that had once sealed her. There were symbols written in either old red paint or in ancient blood. They had formed the spell that had imprisoned her for several years. She touched one of the lines and pain shot up her arm. She jerked her hand away and then examined her burnt fingers with mild interest.

Seras reached under her coat and pulled out a single grenade from her shadow space. After pulling its pin, she had dropped it directly in front of the door. She turned and slowly walked away without a single concern.

The grenade detonated and a blast of wind, dust and shrapnel blew around her and caused her trench coat to flap.

She turned and walked up to the door again and examined her handiwork. Most of the symbols were scoured away by the blast and with a touch of her finger, Seras confirmed that they had lost their powers to affect her.

Into her old room she went and strolled up to the waiting bed. It was so inviting. She lay down on top of the sheets and closed her eyes. Seras quieted her mind and tried to feel the presence anything strange. It was to practice what she believed was a vampiric power. Master should tell her about these powers, but he had only helped her with a few.

"_These are a few spirits out there,"_ thought Seras_. "One is powerful. The rest are not. These blokes are no big worry. I'll get them all later."_

Seras dozed off.

Twenty minutes later, a butcher's knife floated through the air and into the room. It paused in mid-air for ten seconds and then slowly advanced upon Seras.

--

Richard Hellsing the Third stood in the middle of the ground floor of what was originally a large department store. Yesterday, it was an unused part of the Hellsing complex. But now, its ancient racks of dust-covered clothes were pushed to one side along with the floor displays. Thirty-year-old mattresses were scattered over the cleaned areas and upon them rested most of the members of the Tribe of Five Roses.

Richard's chief doctor had separated Roses into two different areas; one contained the werewolves who were struggling to wake up out of their drugged slumber, while the other area contained the Roses' human servants. The humans didn't have the werewolves' regenerative abilities, so the drugs and blood loss put them at the very edge between life and death. Some might not make it through the day.

Most of the medical activity was taking place around the downed humans and a few human medics were interspersed among the Roses' werewolves, but none of the cyborg or Hellsing werewolf medics were allowed near them. To any normal werewolf, cyborgs were considered to be mindless murderous beasts. Also any werewolf who was not of the right tribe was to be treated with distrust, if not outright hostility. After all, werewolves are a territorial bunch. Sandy of the Roses with a few others was flittering between tribe members trying to keep the peace.

Near the human patient's area, Paladin Sarafina waited quietly next to her brother Milos. Milos' head and right hand were wrapped in bandages, but his eyes were locked onto his sister.

Standing within arm's reach of Richard was Harry. The werewolf still carried Seras' massive rifle, the Harkonnen, and because of that, everyone tended not to get rowdy. But whatever noise there was faded away to a dead silence as an atmosphere of gloom covered the room.

Richard looked around and found the source of dread. Integra Hellsing walked into the room with her No-Life King servant. Alucard's smile made the people wonder whether they were in a makeshift hospital ward or in a vampire's pantry.

Integra walked slowly and used a cane to help keep her balance. Richard hurried over to meet her part way.

"Hello, my Great Aunt." Richard bowed slightly.

Ignoring the greetings, Integra asked sternly, "Richard, I require one of your vehicles. Send someone to fetch one."

A surprised look came over Richard's face as he tried to think of why the elderly Integra would need to go somewhere. He said in a tone that allowed no dispute, "You're not taking Mr. Alucard to Westminster. If you're thinking of that, I absolutely forbid it."

Integra frown. The thought of anyone giving her commands, except for the Queen, was a grating one.

A predatory smile pasted itself upon Alucard's face. "You dared to command my master, dog?"

Integra cut in. "Enough, Alucard! Richard, this time I will inform you as to my reason. Alucard has hinted, teased and infuriated me with little remarks about Senior Officer Victoria occupying a room at our ancestral home. I am heading to the place for an inspection before I reopen the Hellsing Organization."

"But, but, there is already a Hellsing organization, Integra."

"This is not the Hellsing Organization that I had inherited from my father. Understand this, Richard Hellsing the Third, that your service to Westminster has been valuable, but your Hellsing Security Agency is not the organization needed to defend England against the monsters that run rampant in the world."

"I… understand."

"And Richard, since you are collecting bounties on the enemy forces that my vampires are killing, you will turn over three-quarters of those funds to me."

"Three-quarters? Integra! Now see here-"

Integra interrupted him. "The reason that I'm allowing you to keep one-quarter is that you are performing a service in the name of Hellsing to the Queen-"

Richard corrected, "King."

Integra continued, "to the King. I will restore the honor to our family name and banish the darkness from our lands."

Richard sighed. It was no time to have an argument with a batty old lady who happened to control the most destructive creature that he had ever seen. Maybe restoring the old mansion was a hobby that will keep her out of his hair. Besides, if Integra continued to use the word 'monster' in her speeches, the present werewolves might take exception to her.

Richard said with an oncoming headache, "Fine, Integra. I'll assign a driver to you."

Alucard said, "I know of a driver; a person who will not leave my master when danger is present."

--

The butcher's knife hovered just over Seras' left shoulder. Her sleeping form didn't stir as the blade's point drifted down and touched a point on her coat over her heart.

--

Deep within Seras' mind, there were new spirits fleeing everywhere. These newcomers didn't know where they were, but something was after them. Some had battled against the inhabitants of this place while others just ran. It was then that some them had noticed that some of their members had started to vanish. One would disappear and then anytime from twenty seconds to five minutes later, another one was gone. These spirits had run away from the bright lights of the city and further into the dark planes. Another one disappearing caused the rest to spread out and run with renewed effort.

That soul who had just vanished appeared before Seras deep within her mind's city and thirty seconds later, she'd teleported the newcomer away with her rules of conduct imprinted on his soul. She sighed. It was time to summon another fleeing spirit from the dark plains.

She was in the middle of a street, which was fine since she hadn't created cars for her mental world yet. Empty shops lined either side of the pavement with their open doors and the windows showing empty shelves. The few spirits that were on the street mostly avoided Seras.

A brief glimpse in one of the shops' doorway drew her attention. There was something that demanded her to check on whatever it was. A quick mental scan of the area showed Seras that there was nothing there that she could recognize as a soul.

She teleported into the floor space on the other side of the open doorway, but the place where she ended up in was not where she had expected to be. She ended in a huge kitchen with a dining table to the left of her. Everything was twice as big as it should have been. It looked… familiar.

Across the room, a blond haired giantess was busy at a counter. All Seras saw was the woman's back along with her medium length blue pin striped dress and apron strings were tied behind her back.

A faint breeze blew across Seras' exposed arms. Her eyes looked down to see that she now wore a children's dress and her trench coat and glasses were gone. Her hand and fingers were now a bit chubby and not thin as they should be.

Out of nowhere, a pain shot through Seras' heart and her knees tried to buckle.

"_Someone's stabbing me in the real world,"_ she thought.

Before she could leave her mental world, the giantess called out in a voice that Seras knew all too well. "Seras darling, are you done playing with your friends?"

Seras froze as her heart's pain increased.

The giantess turned to reveal her face.

"Mother?" Seras asked the question in a higher tone than her adult voice. "Mommy!"

The child Seras ran to her mother with tears in her eyes.

--

In Seras' dark basement room of the old Hellsing mansion, the butcher's knife was firmly embedded into Seras' heart. Little bits of darkness flowed from the wound and upwards into the air. At an arm's length above the sleeping vampiress, the fluid gathered into blob. It stretched and shaped itself into a pair of female human lips. The lips dark color faded into a pale red.

They spoke. "Seras? Is there something wrong?"

--

Seras' towering mother asked, "Seras? Is there something wrong?"

Little four-year-old Seras tried to leap up onto her mother and ended up being picked up by the woman.

Seras wrapped her tiny arms around her mother's neck and sighed, "Mommy."

The pain that throbbed in Seras' chest tried to pull her away from this bliss, but her mother's comforting softness and the scent of her hair overruled the pain. As far as Seras was concerned, she was in heaven. Her mother was alive.

"Seras? Darling?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I have to put you down. Dinner is not going to cook itself."

"No!" Seras kicked her little legs and held on tightly to her mother's neck.

"Okay, Seras. You can hang on for a just bit longer, and then you can go and play in the living room."

"Yes, Mommy."

Seras continued to take comfort in her mother's arms. The only thing that bothered her was there was a strange presence that her mother emitted. Something was very, very wrong.

Seras weakly tried to shake off her need to remain in this illusion, but her phantom mother's fingers that were stroking Seras' hair made Seras' will fade away.

Then came several stings in her throat. These were like of tiny pinpoint punctures and they renewed her mental struggle. A flow of her essence made her believe a vampire was busy draining her real world throat.

Seras' eyes closed as she mustered the concentration to break away from the scenery of her mother and her childhood home. Her desires to remain and stay ignorant of the attack started to clear. Then the taste of blood flooded her mouth. It was delicious.

Seras' eyes shot open to view the illusionary world again. Her mother was no longer holding her. The woman was lying sprawled out in a pool of her own blood with her lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling.

In shock, Seras whispered, "Mom?" She reached out with her right hand. It was a hand that was covered in blood.

Seras collapsed to the floor and screamed.

"No!" she cried out. "Mother! I didn't do it! Mother! Please get up!"

This illusion was meant to destroy Seras' will. It didn't work but had come close to succeeding. What it did was to cause her to flee to the material world.

Seras' real world eyes instantly opened. She had returned to where her body was sleeping in her damaged coffin/bed. But what freaked Seras out immediately was the pain in her heart and that there was a person lying on top of her. That person's fangs had bitten deeply into Seras' neck. The only thing Seras could see of her attacker was the side of a head covered in long straight blond hair.

Seras immediately struck out at the head only to have the stranger spring upwards to the ceiling. The figure settled with its back resting against the stony ceiling above Seras. The female creature's long blond hair, blue eyes and long green dress were familiar to Seras. She was the vampiress who sixty years ago impersonated Integra's nonexistent sister Laura.

"You!" Seras was furious. "You made me dream that I murdered my own mother." Seras followed up with a hate filled hiss at the Baobhan Sith.

The fake Laura hissed back, filled with vampiric aggression, "You should have remained peacefully asleep, Hellsing Pet. Then you wouldn't have to suffer as I bestow upon you your final death.

Seras still felt the pain in her heart. Her eyes glanced briefly down to spy the hilt of a butcher's knife sticking out of her chest. At least it didn't have the burning sensation of a weapon made of silver. Seras pull the annoying object out of her flesh and held the knife before her eyes. "You have a poor taste in weapons. There's not the faintest hint of silver in this thing."

"If silver was shoved through you bosom, then I wouldn't be able to partake of your fabulous blood and dine upon your delicious flesh. What have you been fed, child? Your substance both burns me and leaves me wanting more. Close your eyes and I'll allow you to have a beautiful dream as I dine upon you, my meal."

"My name is Seras Victoria, Senior Officer of Hellsing. I'm not called 'pet', 'meal' or whatever else you think of."

"And my name is Countess Carmilla Karnstein, peasant girl. And I really don't need to know the name of a lower class wench such as you. So, please, don't bore me by saying it again."

"Lower Class Wench? …How did a continental vampire such as you end up being a Baobhan Sith? They're Scottish, I believe. Did some other vampire chase your inbred buttock away from your castle, you conceited witch?"

"Conceited witch? Chased away?" were the words that Carmilla repeated as her frame shook in fury. She launched herself from her ceiling perch at Seras and Seras responded throwing the knife straight at her opponent's heart.

In mid air, Carmilla twisted her path away from the blade, but the blade ended up impaled in her upper right arm. She landed well away from Seras' coffin/bed.

Seras bolted out of the coffin and she was reaching for a pistol when she noticed a pain in her own upper right arm.

"What the bloody hell! I cut you and then I get hurt. What kind of magic is this?" Seras stood crouched next to her bed.

Carmilla, who was prepared to attack, stopped. A good round of insulting of brutish lower class fools was always worth a pause in a fight. Besides, she needed to dissuade Seras from pulling out a weapon that could actually hurt her. The countess pulled the knife out of her hand and tossed it to one side. It had served it purpose, but the blade wouldn't be much use against a fully awake vampire.

Carmilla asked snidely, "Do you wish an explanation, Integra's peon?"

Seras ignored the request and reached under her black trench coat to fish for a weapon.

The countess decided to speed up the pace of conversation before Seras could find something loaded with blessed silver rounds. "Your master Alucard killed me. Don't you wonder how I came back?"

Seras froze with one hand under her coat. Her face had a mixture of a need to know and that of a pissed off vampiress. Still, Seras said nothing. She just waited.

Carmilla smiled. The taunting can now resume. "I'm glad that you are barely intelligent enough to control your own emotion. If you apply yourself to an education, I'm sure that in two years you can pass a certification to become a full-blown tart.

Seras hissed and drew out a pistol that had simple non-blessed silver bullets. They might not kill the vampiress, but they would be the start of a very painful day that Seras had planned for this creature.

As the aim of the gun was brought to bear upon the countess, Carmilla quickly added, "Some of your flesh and blood was taken to give me this earthly form. You will feel whatever pain that you inflict upon darling little me."

Seras didn't fire, but she kept it aimed at her opponent. She asked, "How about if I shoot you dead, high class trash? Sure the pain will hurt, but it will heal with time."

A fang-filled smile covered Carmilla's face. "If you slay this body, I will become a ghost again. But you, you prostitute to the Hellsings, will have killed a part of yourself. And if you drain my blood, your borrowed flesh will perish from the lack of nutriment. If I end your pathetic existence then I'll keep what I have taken from you. So, you can't kill me, but I can kill you, traitor to our noble vampiric kind."

Seras slowly put the pistol back under her coat and into her shadow space. "I guess that I will have to take back what you've stolen." Then Seras hissed with her fangs boldly displayed, "And you will pay for that dream you forced me into. By the way, I don't mind a little pain."

Seras drew her arms out wide and tentacles shot forth from her body. In those tentacles, Lady Margaret Fogg and her crew had begun their assault. Each of the dark tentacles' tips had a miniature face of the spirit that occupied that streamer.

Carmilla's eyes went wide and she tried to dodge as she worked to summon her own spirits. But too quickly the tentacles stuck their target. Seras' angry face slowly faded to shock as the countess' face changed from shock to amusement. Seras' attacking spirits were instantly sucked into Carmilla's body and the dark tentacles faded out of existence.

The countess remarked in a satisfied voice, "That was delicious. Please, do continue."

Seras leapt at Carmilla and her opponent dodged to the right. The countess' claw-like fingernails raked Seras' side. The sharp nails caused not only blood to fly, but also bits of Seras' dark undead substance to come off, too.

The little bits and droplets came to a stop in mid-air and then rushed back to the combatants. Half of them splattered upon Carmilla while the rest stuck to Seras. The darks and red globs were absorbed into both the vampiress' skin and clothes.

Seras used her own nails to slice at the countess' face, and missed, but she was rewarded with a successful gash into Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla slashed her right set of nails at Seras' cheek, which was gracefully dodged, but sank her left ones into Seras' waist. A cloud of blood and gore had formed around the two female vampires. Their life substance was clawed off of their bodies, where it then hovered for a bit before flying back to either vampiress.

--

A green Hellsing electric lorry pulled silently into the courtyard of the old Hellsing mansion. The letters of "HSA" were boldly painted on its side. Three ravens watched the vehicle from their perches on the building's roof.

Out of the driver's door, the werewolf Christine jumped out to the ground. She was in her human form and was wearing her Hellsing Security Agency camouflage. She let out a big yawn. She hadn't slept all night and today will probably be a long one.

Alucard came out the passenger side with a big grin on his face. He surveyed what was left of the Hellsing ancestral home and chuckled. The Hellsings who were once powerful enough to enslave him to their bloodline was now reduced to this degraded state. It was truly pathetic.

Integra's voice came from within the cab, "Alucard! This is not to be laughed at. I will not tolerate your disrespect of my home!"

Christine whirled about to face into the lorry's cab. "Elder," she addressed Integra, "Please allow me to assist you."

Without waiting for Integra's response, Christine reached into the cab and wrapped her arms around the very old frame of Sir Integra. Gently she lifted the light weight of Integra's thin body and pulled her out of the cab.

Integra groused, "Put me down! Where's my cane? And stop calling me Elder!"

Christine carefully placed Integra on the ground. "Yes, Elder."

Integra huffed and then surveyed the old mansion as Christine fished the cane out of the cab.

Alucard asked in a mocking tone, "Does it please you to see your home, My Master? Does it please you to see how low your family has sunk?"

Christine said in a hushed voice, "Mr. Alucard, I don't think it a good time to speak of such."

Integra exploded in anger. "ALUCARD! DO NOT MOCK MY NOBLE FAMILY OR IT'S GLORIOUS MISSION!"

Alucard's sneer faded into shock.

Integra continued, "Of course, I'm pleased to see my home again! It will be rebuilt once again along with my family's honor to a point where no one dares to stand against our righteous retribution! The crown's enemies will all burn in the DEPTHS OF HELL!"

Christine looked shock at this outburst and backed away.

Alucard's smile returned in full force, except this time there was no hint of taunting. It was Alucard's eager smile. He kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head before Integra. "YES! Yes, My Master! Your enemies will be broken and destroyed in the most horrific ways possible. What is your wish, my master? What are your orders, Sir Integra?"

Anger faded from Integra's face and was replaced be a cool neutral expression. "My, servant, we will rebuild my organization and then we will retake the British Isles."

Alucard looked up into Integra's eyes. "Yes, my master. It is good to see you back, little girl."

"Bah. I'm old and feeble."

"To me, you will always be that little girl who pointed a pistol at my head."

Integra briefly smiled as she recalled the first time that she had met Alucard.

Alucard's eyes suddenly went unfocused, and then he laughed out loud. "It seems that Seras has found a playmate and is currently enjoying a fight. We must go and watch to see how much my child has grown up."

"Oh, crap," grumbled Christine. "Elder, if we get into a battle, please stay behind me."

Christine began her transformation to full werewolf form. Alucard remarked, "My master, it seems that you have a new pet monster."

Christine muttered tiredly, **"I'm no pet or slave. I'm an employee."**

--

Within Carmilla's mind, Lady Margaret Fogg was pinned high off the ground and on a castle's stony wall. Silvery stakes were driven though her arms, legs and chest, but since she was already dead, all they did was restrict her movement.

She recalled the attack that she led her followers on, against Seras' newest enemy. As dark tentacles, they had felt so brave and powerful. Then they were merely absorbed into the Carmilla's body without the slightest chance to struggle.

The inner world of Carmilla was dominated by a massive castle that sat in center of an enormous spread out city. The cobble stone streets had roving vehicles that cover the range from horses and carriages to modern day cars and trucks. Some of the buildings were fairly modern, while most were of types that were common centuries ago. And the population was somewhere between twenty and thirty thousand.

Margaret and her forty followers where completely out numbered. They had inflicted good amount of wounds and damage upon the inhabitants of Countess Carmilla of Karnstein's mental world, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Still, it was a fun battle.

Now Margaret was nailed to the castle's walls along with everyone else in her group that looked like a vampire. The remaining sixteen, which were her werewolves, was left slaughtered at the base of the wall and below her feet. Two of Carmilla's guards, a human and a werewolf, sat to one side and looked bored.

Margaret looked around and found others staked out further up the wall. They were well-dressed people outfitted in styles of bygone eras. A few obliviously non-humans dotted the wall, too. The military uniforms of Margaret's people were definitely out of place here.

She tried to call out to her followers only to find out that her vocal cords didn't make a sound. A quick look at her staked followers showed that they had a similar situation going on.

Margaret tried to shout, yell, bellow and even squeak, but not a sound was uttered.

Finally, she tapped into the powers that Seras had empowered her with. Margaret's eyes went slightly unfocused and into existence faded ghostly lines and sores that floated in the air around her. These were the mental commands that were enforced upon her by Seras and later by Carmilla.

She sorted through those commands the surrounded her soul. Seras' commands she ignored, even though she was tempted to remove Seras' command that prevent her from attacking her twin sister. Finally, Carmilla's commands came into view. These limited Lady Fogg's movement and speech. She wasn't sure if Seras' power would be effective here, but there was no harm in trying.

As she concentrated, the line and sore that contained Carmilla's commands flared up brightly, as if they were fighting Margaret's efforts, and then they turned into a mist that evaporated away.

Relief flooded Margaret as their influences vanished, but she didn't make a sound. There were two guards that needed to be neutralized. With her earlier experience of entrapping spirits within Seras' mind, Margaret formulated a plan.

Carmilla's two guards lounged at the base of the castle wall well under the staked prisoners that they were guarding. It was boring work. The male human guard leaned with his back against the wall near the slaughtered bodies of Margaret's werewolf followers, while his male werewolf compatriot sat on a stone block and practiced throwing dice. Both were outfitted in purple uniforms decorated with golden braided rope. A sheathed short sword hung on each of their belts.

On the surface of the block under the werewolf, the appearance of a small budge was the first indication that things were going terribly wrong for the guards and incredibly right for Lady Fogg. Under Margaret's control, ribbons of rock extruded out of the makeshift stony chair and they wrapped themselves around the werewolf's arms, torso and snout. The human guard looked on in shock as his fellow guard attempted to use his brute strength to tear himself out of these stony bands. A muzzled howl barely escaped the werewolf's throat.

The human reached for his weapon as he open his mouth, but the alarm he tried to voice was cut off by another set of bands that snaked up from the ground. He was gagged his and the bands also looped around his limbs. Both guards were pulled to the ground with sheets of stone blanketing them. Only their faces could be seen.

The stakes that pinned Margaret to the wall vanished and she fell down to the ground. She landed on her feet and glanced at the captive guards before she concentrated on the remains of her werewolf followers. The body parts moved, rolled and scooted to their proper bodies where they rejoined. Slowly and painfully, the werewolves stumbled to their feet.

One of the male werewolves of the fashion squad remarked, **"Whoa. What a ride."**

Margaret held a finger to her lips and made a quieting 'shh' sound.

She looked up to see her vampiric squad leaders still pinned to the wall with unknown others staked higher up. She removed their mind controlling restraints and the pegs that impaled them upon the wall. The eight of them dropped gracefully to the ground around Margaret. She motioned them to remain silent.

She then looked up to survey the remaining people on the castle's wall. Most of what she could see was the bottoms of their shoes, feet, and trousers. Margaret also saw up some skirts, which she didn't really care to do.

Margaret released the man with the best looking shoes and trousers. He fell and skillfully landed on his feet. The clothes he wore were that of a rich man from four centuries ago. He had long black hair and a full beard and mustache.

He hissed and bared his fangs. This vampire commanded, "Submit to me, worms! Or you will suffer."

Margaret looked at him with disbelief. "You? You are going to make all my friends and me suffer? You think mighty highly of yourself."

The deep growl in several werewolves' throat added to Margaret's words.

The vampire lost his arrogance and pasted on a calm countenance. "My Lady. Please excuse my rudeness. Being up on that damnable wall for over two centuries does make one a bit testy."

Margaret responded, "I imagine so, Sir. My name is Lady Margaret Fogg. May I inquire your name and why you were so unfairly staked out upon that wall?"

He bowed slightly. "Lady Fogg, my name is Sir Ctirad Horak. And my former child, Carmilla, has crucified my entire undead family for reasons that are most unreasonable. The ungrateful wench was probably still brooding over my little test of loyal."

"Oh, Sir Horak? What test was that?"

"It really wasn't much. I tested her by having Carmilla feed upon her baby cousin. It wasn't much of a test."

Margaret paused to consider the monstrous act that this vampire was capable of doing. But what she needs right now was to find out any weakness that Carmilla may have. She would deal properly with this freak later.

"My dear sir," she started out sweetly, "tell me of anything that may hurt Carmilla; anything that will make her suffer with anguish."

--

Seras was having the time of her life fighting Carmilla. The painful wounds that her opponent inflicted upon her body weren't something that she really desired. It was the grace of a real fight with a true non-chipped vampiress that pleased her senses. The dance of claws and dodges was a thing of beauty. The strikes between the two had graduated to gouging out large hunks of flesh.

Seras' glasses were long gone, laying in several pieces on the floor. Her left eye socket was demolished and currently regenerating. Carmilla's right cheek was gone revealing her teeth and slowly, her flesh worked to heal itself. Both of them had open wounds covering their bodies.

Carmilla lashed out with her right hand which Seras ducked to the right. Seras grabbed the elbow of the extended arm and yanked with vampiric strength to send Carmilla on a wild trip straight at the wall. Seras charged after Carmilla with the plan of ripping the vampiress apart from behind once she impacted the wall. But, Carmilla had other plans.

A madly smiling Carmilla regained control of her motion and as she neared the wall, she changed her direction by running up the wall. She turned around and launched herself through the air high over Seras with both her hands held wide and ready to claw. Seras also held her arms wide with a grin on her face.

Carmilla's jump carried her above Seras. As they came close, both started to hack and slash each other without any attempt to dodge or block the attacks. They were like two buzz saws with each getting several successful strikes before their momentum carried them past each other.

Carmilla landed and rolled to a kneeling position and faced Seras. Seras merely stopped herself with a foot against the wall and she turned to regard her opponent.

Blood and bits of flesh in the air flowed to the vampiress to be absorbed. The fang filled smile widen on Seras' face. The joy of such a lovely fight fueled her vampiric urges. The concept that she was merely toying with Carmilla added to her smile until it was almost inhumanly wide. Yes, she was toying with this bit of fine dining. Seras charged again for the next act of the dance, but Seras didn't notice that Carmilla's smile was the same as hers.

Carmilla cart wheeled toward Seras and that move caught Seras by surprise. Before the two clashed again, Carmilla announced in a satisfied voice, "My lovely Integra is here."

A distracted Seras quickly mentally checked to see if Integra and her shadow, Alucard, were near. The countess' cartwheeling form shot past Seras with her boots that swung within centimeters of Seras' face. After Carmilla passed, Seras felt intense pain in both of her ankles. It seemed that the upside down Carmilla had struck her joints as she had bounded by. Both ankles were slices through and Seras fell as the countess dashed out of the room.

Seras' smile was now lopsided. The grin of battle was now mixed with mild disbelief of what had just happen. Her meal had just skipped out.

Seras' fangs lengthened perceptibly with greed for Carmilla's blood. Her hunger was normally mild when around those living people who she had sampled the blood of; like Christine and little Alice Hellsing. The desire was multiplied several times for those who had Seras' blood within them; like Sergeant Harry and that werewolf woman who she had stuffed the spirits of the vampire Larry and his female vampire ally into. But Carmilla's entire body was made up entirely of Seras' flesh and blood and the desire to consume was driving Seras wild. She lusted for another round of beautiful combat and that lust extended to dining upon the countess to reclaim her own essence. Seras' ankles finally healed. Oh! And she will have to save Sir Integra, too.

--

Carmilla ran through the old Hellsing Manor's basement. Integra was here! Integra was here! That damnable Alucard had destroyed the countess' body over sixty years ago, but a small little taint of her body still survived. Carmilla wouldn't have guessed that when she had injected some of her vampiric blood into Integra, that those little drops would be all that remains of her physical essence. A day after Carmilla's death, she had felt her blood thinning within Integra's body. That little noble English minx must have tried get rid of the vampiress' blood, but that act wasn't completely successful.

It was because of this blood bond that Carmilla was able to torment Integra for several years by sending the Hellsing Bitch dreams. Now Carmilla needed that tiny bit of her original blood to help subjugate Seras' flesh and blood that she had so rightfully taken. Without it, Carmilla task of converting Seras' essence could take months, or even years.

Up the stairwell Carmilla ran with any pretense of civilized behavior long abandoned.

--

Integra walked slowly up the steps to the mansion's main doorway. Books littered the ground with part of a bookshelf lying off to one side. One of the mansion entries's set of double doors; one was knocked totally out of the door frame and laid on the ground, while the other door was crocked on its hinges.

Integra used her cane to navigate through the doorway. The werewolf Christine was being a pest by trying to assist Sir Hellsing. Years ago Integra would have shot such a creature for the crime of existing, but now she had to endure the obnoxious mothering of such a beast. She was sure that the beast used the term 'Elder' several times in her unintelligent werewolf tongue. All Alucard did was smirk at Integra's indignation.

Still she didn't order her servant to terminate Christine. Christine belonged to Richard Hellsing's guards, so Integra didn't feel like alienating the grandson of her wicked uncle by killing his pet. But Christine's cheerful and overly supportive personality made Integra thinks that the werewolf was more of an overly friendly mutt than a vicious attack dog.

"**Elder, you have stopped moving. Are you tired? Do you need help? Do you need a nap? Old people like you need lot of naps, Elder."**

"Be silent!" snapped Integra. "Alucard, what did she say?"

Alucard smirked and gleefully translated Christine's words as, "My master, the puppy said that if you are done walking, will you scratch behind her ears?"

Integra turned her attention from her two companions. The werewolf's mouth hung agape while Alucard continued to smirk.

Christine finally gathered her composure. **"Mr. Vampire, will you please stop making up such ridiculous lies. We're all on the same team, so please stop doing that."**

Alucard's smirk widened. "My master, the puppy-dog asks that you scratch her stomach."

Christine choked. Integra warned, "Alucard! I can tell when you are playing one of your games. Cease this activity at once."

Just inside of the doorway, Integra surveyed the formerly majestic lobby. Grime was everywhere, and where grime was absent, there was dirt. The windows were fogged over with a dirty yellow film. Damage from recent battles scarred the walls, floor and stair. Bodies from those battles were removed a while ago. Scattered on the floor and on the up going stairs were books of the Hellsing collection. Integra spied one shredded book. It was an autographed first edition of Dracula. Integra slowly shook her head in disbelief at the loss.

Standing at his master's right, Alucard was content to survey the remains of another institution. During his long un-life, he had seen many organizations births, growth, decay and failure. It seemed that the Royal Order of Protestant Knights was another such deceased association.

Then Alucard's features perked up. His eyes turned to the base of the upward stair behind which there was another set of stairs that lead downward. It was these down going stairs that Alucard watched.

Integra noticed his expression and asked, "Is there a problem?"

Alucard had a smile that was hard to read. "No, my master, Seras Victoria is coming to greet…" Then Alucard's face slackened in numb surprise.

"Alucard?" asked Sir Integra.

"Watch," was Alucard's only word as he reached into his jacket to pull out his Jackal and Casull. His grin returned to his face with an insane intensity.

Christine's hand immediately reached for the large silver dagger that hung on her belt.

"Wolf girl," said Alucard with anticipation. "Show me that you are worthy of guarding Integra instead of being a delicious morsel at my meal. Guard Integra!"

Christine grumbled sarcastically, **"Great pep talk… and with a lousy retirement program, too."**

Alucard took a step towards the downward stairs. A speedy blur of blond hair and green dress streaked out of the stairwell. Alucard's Casull thundered and it speedy slug forced the figure to veer to successfully dodge the bullet. It ended up near the stairs with Integra, Alucard and Christine across the room near the entry.

They finally got a good view of this newest adversary. It was the so-called Laura, fake sister of Integer. It was the Countess of Karnstein, Carmilla.

Carmilla smiled insincerely and bowed. "My dearest Integra, you haven't aged too gracefully, have you?"

Integra remarked, "Baobhan Sith… You're no longer fully dead… Alucard, please remedy that."

Alucard's Casull fired again as Carmilla made an attempt of a mad dash at Integra. The vampiress did an acrobatic flip to her left to avoid the round and had to dodge further away to get out of the way of yet another shot fired by Alucard. So far, Alucard hadn't inflicted a single wound upon her.

"Stop toying with that undead thing and shoot her," demanded Integra.

Carmilla asked, "Alucard, is the female wolfie your or my dessert?"

Christine trembled with anger. To be treated as someone so totally insignificant among warriors was unbearable… She wondered briefly if her fellow human fighters and friends felt same way around her. Guarding! Yes, she is guarding the Elder. Christine took her attention off of the vampiress to scan the area for any extra intruders. There were no waiting allies of Carmilla, no traps waiting to be sprung. There were only two ravens that flew through the entry and landed high up on the railing of the up going stairs. Both of them let out their squawking calls.

"Oh," said Carmilla with feign terror. "The mighty Integra Hellsing has called in her reserves… Those are not real ravens…"

Any further observations that the vampiress might have said were interrupted when something beneath her skirt grabbed onto her ankles. Since the countess' skirt didn't quite reach the floor, everyone else could see two female hands holding onto Carmilla's ankles. They reached up out of the floor. The floor where they extruded out of was covered with a small patch of inky darkness.

Carmilla toppled backwards as the pool of darkness spread. The vampiress ended up sitting on her rump with both of her hands planted firmly on the floor behind her back to support her.

Seras' head poked out of the pool with her neck and shoulders following.

Seras remarked, "I found you."

The rest of Seras' body came up out of the floor and the dark pool faded away. She was down on her knees and held tightly onto Carmilla's ankles.

"Release Me! Hellsing Pest," demanded the countess.

Seras paused as a hiss escaped her lips. _"If I attack, this witch may absorb the rest of me,"_ she thought.

Carmilla hissed, too, but she made no move to resume their combat.

Seras puzzled, _"But why is she not assaulting me? Is there something about me that she is fearful of?"_

Both Seras and Carmilla's hissing increased in volume as they psyched themselves up for the approaching battle.

Alucard announced, "Seras Victoria, before you arrived, I kept this little morsel busy, my child. Bon Apppetit."

Seras lunged forward as Carmilla brought her right hand around with fingernails ready. They collided and ended up intertwined on the floor with Carmilla under Seras. Both vampiresses had a hand full of her opponent's hair and viciously yanked upon it in attempts to maneuver her enemy's head to expose a throat to her fangs. Neither of their fangs found their targets, but instead ended up scoring several slashing cuts into the other's face. Their spare right hands were busy digging into the side of her foe's chest with the heart as the target. Carmilla tried to roll Seras off of her, but Seras' legs had hooked her own in some kind of wrestling hold the Carmilla was unfamiliar with. Still she worked to arch her body to force Seras off, but Seras used her levering handholds of Carmilla's hair and ribs to keep control of her.

Integra frowned and remarked, "Senior Officer Victoria, clean up after yourself when you are done this female pig. Christine, let's go."

Integra turned and walked slowly to the upwards-going stairs. The period clink of her supportive walking cane sounded out.

Christine looked confused. **"But, Elder,"** she said, **"The fight. Can't we stay and see how it ends?"**

Not understanding a single word, except the frequently growled out word **"Elder"**, Integra commanded, "Come."

Christine shrugged, mumbled out a growling complaint and then followed Integra.

Alucard stayed to watch the battle. Pride mixed with a lust for battle shown upon his face. "Let me see what you have learned, Seras Victoria. Show me why I made you a member of my family. Dominate your foe and make her a victim of your hunger."

Alucard's encouragement caused both vampiresses to double their efforts. Blood and flesh sprayed out from their squirming bodies. The bits and fluids slowed to a stop, hovered and then flew back into the combatants. Red splotches covered both Seras' trench coat and Carmilla's long green dress and their blond hair was being painted red.

The air was filled with growls, hisses, curses and screams of outrage. Still Seras kept the countess from escaping out from under her.

Out of all the vampiric bodily debris in the air, almost half of it came back to Carmilla while almost the other half joined into Seras' flesh. But one little drop of blood couldn't make up its mind on who to go to. The two vampiresses head's bobbed and weaved as their fangs continued to wreak harm upon each other's faces. Their hair yanking fists tried to control their foe's bite and the drop of blood ended up between their colliding right cheeks. The blood bonded the regenerating skins of both women's cheeks together. Seras felt a surge of power come through that connection. A spasm coursed through Carmilla's body.

With her mouth next to Seras' right ear, Carmilla hissed in fury, "What have you done, bitch?"

"Me?" hissed back Seras. "I thought you did this, body thief."

Neither vampiress could continue to use her fangs except to maybe nibble on some hair. The countess released her hold on Seras' hair so she could add nails of that hand to the slicing of her foe's flesh and Seras quickly did the same.

As they renewed their vicious brawl, both Seras and Carmilla's smiles returned and their eyes were wide with the desire for more violence… Yes, more exquisite violence.

"Yes," whispered Carmilla. "Fight harder. Fight me with elegance, peasant."

"Elegance?" whispered back Seras. "You've got to be kidding me, you inbred trollop. But I will fight you harder."

Carmilla tripled her efforts to buck her enemy (and meal) off while Seras fought to stay on top. But having the sides of their faces melted together did give Seras an advantage. Finally, Carmilla arched her back in a supreme exertion in an attempt to roll to one side and Seras strained with her own strength to keep the countess under her and under control. Their clawing attacks had been replaced with grappling holds. Both their frames applied vampiric brute strength pressing against each other. Something had to give, and after twenty seconds of this, something did.

Suddenly, both women's bodies simultaneously spasmed. The ladies froze in mid struggle. Their aggressive grins and eyes that burned with lust of battle were replaced by expressions of numb shock. The fronts of their bodies had shallowly melted together. They now shared a centimeter depth of flesh.

"This can't be happening," whimpered Seras.

The countess moaned, "No. I'm not ready yet."

"Seras Victoria," piped in Alucard. "I see before me two halves of your body that are trying to rejoin. A body must have only one dominating soul, my child. So, show to me who owns your body. Take back that which the little minx has stolen."

"Minx?! How dare you refer to me as a-"said the countess before she was interrupted by Seras' telekinetic pull upon her newly created body's substance. Carmilla was being forced into Seras' flesh. Seras gained another centimeter before the countess countered by telekinetically pushing on Seras' bulk to try of rid of this invader.

The two continued the push and pull battle that extended into the minutes. Neither of them could afford the luxury of a gratifying physical attack, because all of their concentration and willpower were focused in this phase of their contest.

Due to Seras' diet being rich in chipped vampires and all their encased former victims, she had more power than a vampiress her age should have had. Of course, the delicious chipped werewolves had boasted her powers even further.

Even though Carmilla was a few centuries old than Seras, her diet of vampires was much leaner than that of her opponent. In fact, the number could be counted on her two hands. To her, vampires were a superior breed and she only dined upon them when she had no choice… except for revenge as in the case of her master and his mistress… and the Baobhan Sith's territory she took over after she fled Europe. The number of lick smacking werewolves that she had drained was only two. So spirit wise, she was inferior to Seras, but all those centuries had sharpened her wits, honed her will and focused her rage.

The countess skillfully deflected some of Seras' stronger telekinetic pulls while the rest of their telekinetic powers locked in a wrestling match. Slowly Seras was forced back. The experience of Carmilla was winning out and Seras fought desperately to regain the upper hand. The damnable countess was too good at diverting the attacks.

Seras couldn't change shape into her dark amorphous shape, because in losing her solid human form she didn't know if she could be instantly sucked into Carmilla's body as spare parts. She frantically sorted ideas and discarded all of them, except for one. Seras used to imprison various obnoxious spirits directly to her flesh and spirit to keep them under control. That was what she was about to attempt to do.

The fleshy connection between the two vampiresses had lessened as Carmilla unwove their essences. Mentally Seras reached out to the shrinking contacts to bind Carmilla's flesh to her own. She couldn't. What Seras had discovered was that her stolen flesh still belonged to her and binding it to itself was a useless operation. Carmilla was succeeding in her quest to steal the rest of Seras' flesh.

The long ago rage that Seras had when Alucard taunted her that he was going the steal one of her spirits was minor compare to the fury she felt now.

Enraged, Seras' vampiric side shoved her human identity totally out of her consciousness. Her property, blood and territory had been violated and this was something no vampire would tolerate. An animalistic growl that sounded like "Mine" came from deep in her throat. Instantly Seras commanded Carmilla's flesh to meld into her own.

The countess was caught totally by surprise, and instead of successfully separating from her foes, Seras and her overlapped their bodies by four centimeters before Carmilla could stop the joining.

Seras growled next to Carmilla's ear and the countess hissed in absolute fury into Seras' ear.

Alucard eyes were intently locked on this struggle. Should he allow the females to enjoy their play without a word or two from Seras' favorite (and only) mentor? Nah!

"Police Girl," said Alucard in a mocking, leering tone that he knew would infuriate his offspring. "I think I shall take a sip from your companion."

"MINE!" was Seras word. Some of it was in sound, but mostly it came across in a mental scream.

Seras sank another two centimeter into Carmilla before she was stopped again. Seras growl was loud and throaty while Carmilla hiss had turned into a pissed-off cat-like howl. Still the two continued their internal fight with their bodies straining with tension.

This conflict lasted for a minute and a half before both vampiresses collapsed in exhaustion. Both of their lungs heaved for air, even though the need for oxygen was no longer there. This activity was involuntary reflex left over from their prior human lives.

Even with Seras glued to her, Carmilla tried to weakly push her foe away. All it accomplished was her nails digging shallow wounds into Seras' side, shoulder and face. Without much strength, Seras retaliated by wrapping her arms around the countess' body and dug her fingernails in deep. She was attempting to pull her foe in.

Still they didn't say a word. As they sensed their adversary's tensing up again in preparation for the next round of battle, soft hissing and growling escaped their lips. The volume of their dissatisfaction grew until they convulsed with renewed fighting.

--

Integra slowly walked down the second floor's hallway. Her ancient joints and bones still ached from the climb up stairs. Fortunately, her cane helped support her as she walked between strewn books and broken furniture that covered the floor. This would not have been an obstacle coarse in her younger days. All around her was all that was left of her proud Hellsing heritage, this and two vampires.

From behind, the unfathomable growling words of the red werewolf Christine irritated Integra again. The presence of this she-beast was bearable at Richard Hellsing's place, but having the female werewolf fawn over her in the ancestral Hellsing Mansion was irksome.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Integra caught a glimpse of a huge hairy, clawed hand reaching over to steady her elbow. This was the twelfth time that the beast has tried to assist her since they had left Alucard and Seras.

"Enough! Stop it!" snapped Integra. She turned towards the offending monster with a raised cane in one hand.

Christine towered over Integra and the wolf-woman must have weighed more than two heavily muscled men. The werewolf could easily have shredded Integra into a dozen pieces in two seconds, but all Christine did was give Integra the 'poor loyal puppy' look and Integra couldn't swing her cane.

Christine whined out a word which Integra was certain was that blasted word 'Elder'. Integra briefly reconsidered beating the wolf, but all she did was sigh as a headache came on.

Sir Hellsing finally turned away and continued her journey. Christine quietly followed while continuously scanning with eyes, ears and nose for any intruders.

They worked their way past the broken remains of a wooden chair and a few steps later they were before the open doorway to the Hellsing library. The place was a total disaster with books and shelves blanketing the stone floor. A frown creased Integra's forehead as she spotted the supposedly secret door to the hidden part of the library was open wide.

Integra's headache magnified.

"Christine," she said. "Go past these books and into the far doorway. You will be looking for a thick blue book. Bring any such tome immediately to me."

Christine sprung in front of the elder Hellsing and gave a cheerful nod along with two words in werewolvish. Integra was absolutely certain that 'Elder' was one of those blasted words.

The werewolf bounded across the room and darted into the secret library where she got busy.

With the werewolf gone, Integra relaxed. She pulled out metallic cigarette holder and drew out one. She placed the item between her lip and sucked air through it. The far end of the cigarette instantly ignited. Self-lighting smokes was one scientific discovery that she had fully endorsed.

A familiar malevolent male voiced whispered, "Give me a drag on your smoke, rich bitch."

Integra's eyes shifted to look at the source of the demand. No one was there.

"Who is there?" she demanded.

The voice drifted in from nowhere. "I hadn't had a smoke in decades. Not since you filled my head with incendiary rounds, old hag!"

"Valentine brother-" was all she got out before the broken remains of the wooden chair was torn into splinters. Five of those large wooden slivers were hurled straight at the elder woman. Before she could react, she was wrapped in a set of werewolf arms. Christine's bulk intercepted the incoming splinters and they plunged into her back. One of the wooden missiles severed her spine high up in her back.

Christine barely whined out the 'Elder' word again before she fell forward. Integra was completely buried under the werewolf's body but the wolf still had enough use of her arms to keep most of the weight off of Integra.

"ALUCARD!" called out Integra. She felt fear, but anger and self-control dominated her mind.

Christine body was lifted as if by invisible hand and thrown off to one side. The werewolf landed on her back and the wooden splinter was driven further into her flesh.

The ghostly figure of Jan Valentine faded into existence. The tanned freak still had small rings embedded in his ears, lips, nose and one in the skin next to his left eye. Six yellow glowing spots ringed his face. These were the ghostly reminders on how he had been destroyed by six of Integra's mercury-ignition bullets shot into his head.

His lip twisted into a leer. "Hellsing Rich Spawn! You will get to watch the final act of the 'Kill the Hellsing Slut' squad. Oh, yeah."

A wooden sliver leapt from the floor and into his hand. Integra watched as the ghost held it like a dagger high over his head. Integra's face showed complete disdain as Jan looked with insane mockery at her. She saw what he couldn't. Alucard was behind him.

Jan thrust the dagger at his target, but a white-gloved hand gripped his wrist from behind. Integra was shocked that the jacket sleeve of that hand wasn't red. It was white.

"Oh, fuck," muttered the ghostly Jan Valentine. "Who's the stupid ass who's going to be pissing in their trousers when they see my bad-ass face?"

"Jan, you talk too much." It was a male voice and it didn't belong to Alucard. But it was someone that Jan knew.

"Luke?" he asked weakly as he turned around.

Alucard stood there with his big trademarked grin. The front of his trench coat was open and darkness was under it. But Alucard had brought one of his spirits out to play. The upper half of Luke Valentine jutted out of Alucard's midsection. The pale vampire still wore his white coat and glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. The only difference between Luke of sixty years ago and how he was now were the scars of teeth marks that decorated his face.

Jan said with false courage, "Hey, Bro. What's happening?"

Luke looked at his brother with a slight sad smile. "Other than losing to Alucard and having my face almost ripped off by his hellhound, not much. And you Jan?"

"Oh, I got to do the burning vampire bit… So, what do we do now, bro?"

Alucard's mocking voice interjected, "Hurry up, you piece of dog shit."

Luke looked at his brother. "Sorry, Jan. My master desires your soul."

Jan gave out a nervous chuckle. "Not a problem, dude… Bollocks! You bloody stupid Git! I'm out of here, man!"

The ghostly Jan turned to flee, but Luke's arms stretched inhumanly long and his hands clamped down on Jan's shoulders. Jan dug in his heels and strained against his brother's hold.

Alucard chuckled and more arms extended out from under his coat. Most arms were male and a few were female; some wore metal and leather armor while most did not. They reached out to latch onto Jan from behind. And then they pulled.

Jan fell backward. "Fuck you all! Sod Off!" were Jan's last words before he was sucked into the darkness that was Alucard along with Luke and all the other arms. The No-life King closed the opening in his coat and strode over to Integra.

Integra was assisted to her feet by the help of her servant. The smile had disappeared and was replaced with a neutral expression.

A deep groan came from one side. Christine was making her presence known.

"Go and see to Christine, Alucard," Integra commanded.

"As you wish, my master."

Alucard stepped over to Christine and a smile, without teeth showing, came to his face. "You have served my master well, puppy-girl."

Christine was still on her back and the floor's surface kept forcing the splinters up into her body. She coughed blood and groaned out, **"Roll me over, please."**

Integra asked, "Alucard. What did she say?"

Alucard translated, "The wolf said that her life is fading."

Christine weakly growled, **"What? You're bloody insane. I've survived worse wounds."**

Alucard kneeled next to the werewolf and rolled her over so that she was now face down and the slivers in her back were exposed to Alucard and Integra's view.

"The wolf-girl said that her vision is becoming blurry, my master."

Integra stared at the two before she said, "Alucard, can you make her final minutes more comfortable?"

"**I'm not dead, yet."**

"I shall do what the puppy girl wishes," was Alucard's response.

Alucard reached over to take hold of the splinter that severed the werewolf's spine and in an instant he yanked it out. Pain coursed through Christine body and she let out a weak yip.

Integra demanded, "Alucard! No pain!"

Christine's regenerative systems began to slowly rejoin the nerves of her spine. She said weakly, **"Pull out the next one, Mr. Arrogant Vampire. And tell the Elder not to worry."**

Alucard laughed briefly and then he plucked out the next one.

Integra asked, "Translation?"

"She desires that you deliver a eulogy at her funeral."

"Alucard! I can see that she is regenerating! Stop deceiving me!"

Alucard turned his full attention to his master. "Integra, I approve of the puppy-girl becoming a body guard for you. I appreciate her ability to accept pain in your service. She reminds me of me."

Christine grumbled, **"Will someone get me lunch after this? I'm hungry."**

Alucard pulled another sliver out of her back. "Lady Christine is enquiring about a meal break."

Christine was pleasantly surprised by Alucard's concern. **"Why, thank you for correctly translating my words this time. You're really a nice vampire, Mr. Alucard."**

Alucard reported in a neutral voice, "She is requesting any food that your relatives might have packed in the lorry. Perhaps a doggie treat or two?"

"**Bastard!"**

--

Two very tired vampiress, Seras and Carmilla, rested upon the floor after their last expense of effort. Seras was still on top after five rounds of exhausting struggle in her attempts to absorb her foe. Seras had gained only a little and the last two bouts ended in a stalemate.

Carmilla finally spoke, "Peasant girl, let's be reasonable about this. If you release me, we can go our separate ways There is no reason for me to destroy you, child."

Seras responded wearily, "No way, lady. Some of my flesh and blood has stolen by you and we both know that both our vampiric natures demand that one of us will be the sole owner of it. Besides, you'll attack Integra if I free you, which is not going to happen."

"Why are you serving a foolish, savage human? She is one who hunts our kind and one day the human cow will hunt you."

"I serve my country, miss."

"Dissolve any allegiance with the food animals, you ignorant brat."

"Never, you murderous witch."

Instantly, the two tensed up again as they renewed their battle. This time there was no hissing, growling or curses. They didn't have enough energy for that. This short bout only lasted for eight seconds before they went limp. They're panting breathing was synchronous because the front of their rib cages had merged.

With the right sides of their faces still struck together, Carmilla heavily breathed these words into Seras' ear, "I will… Kill you… I will… stuff your obnoxious soul… into the darkest corner… of my mind, traitorous… bitch."

Seras was not to be cowered. "You are making… empty threats… You're my meal… Besides, I've always been on… the human side. So… I can't be a… traitor, you whiney… bit of baggage. You're… a traitor, too… You had teamed up with… Incognito sixty years… ago."

"What kinds of dribble… are you trying to… feed me, gutter slut?"

"Inbred overpaid… trollop!"

This time their struggle only lasted for two seconds and it took them a half-minute of to recover from it. They were still gasping for air.

Seras spoke first, "Your friend… Incognito… killed Helena."

"You lie…. He was going… to ask her to ally… against those wicked… human animals."

"He ate her…"

"No! … I will not… be deceived."

"After Incognito… was killed… there were no… vampires in England… for several years. He must have… fed on all… of them. Did you tell that… monster where to… find them?"

Carmilla screamed in Seras' ear with all her remaining strength, "NO! NO! That's not what happened! No…"

Seras used this instant to renew her assault. She pulled telekinetically upon Carmilla's substance to enter her own body. Seras sank further into her enemy and Carmilla's will barely stopped her being completely taken in. Three-quarters of the two vampiress overlapped now and their skulls where now halfway melted together. Their jaws were now unless. Blond hairs, straight and premed, hid their misshapen faces.

Seras thought to her foes, _"You should give up now and I won't treat you too harshly for making me dream that I murdered my mother."_

"I am done toying with you, Hellsing trash. I'm ending this game, now."

Seras could only see with her left eye now. Carmilla's hair faded from blond to black. The top of Carmilla's shoulder was also visible and it darkened, too, with several eyes opening in that blackness.

Seras smirked as her entire body and coat turned black. _"Toying with me, you say? You're too clueless to know that I've been toying with you. I used to be fearful of you, but not anymore, Incognito's little vampire killer."_

The bodies of both adversaries was now absolutely black and any hint of having a shape was now gone as they became more fluid like. Eyes were opening all over both of the women and hundreds of tentacles extruded form the masses and waited.

"_You're mine,"_ hissed Carmilla.

"_I own you,"_ was Seras reply.

Then the tentacles attacked with most of them plunging into the darkness of their mistress' opponent but a few of Seras' that stayed behind started to fight each other to settle old grudges. The combined darkness warped, twisted and buckled as the battle started its final phase.

Seras dived into her own mind to seek out the spirit of her foes. Below her was the light and brilliance of the city that she had created and pride swelled up within her. It was the most beautiful thing that sat on the dark planes of her mind… except there was another city not far away. This foreign city of Carmilla had a large castle in the center of it with rings of buildings surrounding it. Out of both places flooded more combatants looking for people to speak with and tear the shit out of. Seras' side was more numerous, but Carmilla's was more organized.

Seras would have enjoyed watching the upcoming battle, but she had a more important threat to worry about. Seras swept her eyes around to search out Carmilla. Suddenly the presence of Carmilla was all around her. Seras turned to her right, then to her left. Carmilla was not visible.

An instant later, Sears was back in her childhood home with her dead mother lying on the kitchen floor.

"No," said a shaken Seras. "This is not real." She called out into the air, "I will not fall for this illusion, again."

"Seras?" The male voice that came from behind her pierced the very center of her soul.

"Father?" Seras slowly turned towards him. He looked so real.

Seras' father was a tall policeman with a pleasant face.

"But you are not real. This is not real!" Seras shouted.

Her father looked to her dead mother and asked, "Dear? Is everything all right?"

The corpse stirred and let out the moan of a newly created ghoul. Seras' undead mother came unsteadily to her feet.

"No…" was Seras response as she was sucked into the drama.

Her father was oblivious to his wife's condition and took a step in her direction. "Are you feeling well?"

The ghoul let out a howl and reached toward her husband with claw-like hands.

"Daddy! Run!" were Seras' words, but he ignored her. Then she spotted a 9mm pistol lying on the floor near her.

--

Lady Margaret Fogg was part of a group that snuck through the back alleys of Carmilla's city. With her were Carmilla's former master, Sir Ctirad Horak, his ex-wife, Invania, and a fledging of each of them. All of these people were part of the same vampiric pseudo-family and had been pinned to the wall, too. Also Margaret's soldier squad remained with her while her other three squads were creating havoc in the city.

Ctirad was leading the group. Margaret asked, "How much further?"

Sir Horak growled back, "Wench, stop being so nosey! There is only one building that is sealed from the rest of the city and it's a block from here. Carmilla must be hiding something valuable there. Make sure that you can destroy her barrier."

Margaret smiled sweetly, but falsely, and responded, "Don't worry, dear. The barrier will fall"

Ctirad's ex-wife, Invania, was silent most of the time, but she seemed to always position herself near Ctirad back. _"For protection,"_ wondered Margaret, _"or to backstab him?"_

Both of their fledging, one male and one female were wary of their masters and each other.

"_One big happy family,"_ thought Lady Fogg sarcastically.

Then their target building came into view. In the middle of three and four story tall buildings, there was a small home that looked like it came out of the fourteenth century.

Invania finally spoke up, "I remember this damn place. It's where you made that trashy girl, Carmilla, into your second fledging harlot.

The female fledging hissed in anger.

"_Yes. This is one big happy family,"_ thought Margaret.

--

Seras dove for the pistol and rolled over to aim the gun at her ghoulish mother, but she couldn't squeeze off a shot.

"Father, please run! Run away. Mom's a ghoul!"

Her father stopped and turned a questioning look at her. "Seras?"

Her mother reached a clawed hand towards her father's neck.

Seras screamed, closed her eyes and fired six shots in the direction of the ghoul. After the gunshots ringing in her ears went away, she opened eyes. Both her parents were down on the ground and blood was all over the place. She had killed both her mother and father.

She fell to her hands and knees, and started to weep. Her tears were of a clear liquid, like a human, instead of being the blood red tears of a vampire. "Mother… Father…"

Then a female voice with a harsh sarcastic tone said, "What a pathetic leech you are."

It wasn't her foe's voice. It was familiar, but she had so many different voices within her mind that she couldn't keep track of them all. She raised her eyes to see two identical copies of herself. One had feathery wings on her back and a halo over her head while the other had leathery wings and two small horns poking out the top of her hairline.

"Angel? Demoness?" asked Seras in confusion. Her dead mother and father were gone, and they were in a different room.

The succubus sniped, "No, it's Monty Python's Flying Circus. We're doing the dead vampire skit, and you, my dear, are the starring dead vampire. And so far, you're an absolute success."

Seras queried, "What are you trying to say?"

The angel cut in, "Let me explain what my foul, sexually perverted associate is hinting at."

The demoness purred, "Oooo… with words like those, you can interrupt anytime you wish, you overbearing goody-goody charity worker."

"Thanks…" The angel now addressed Seras. "Miss mostly dead girl while your death and destruction would thrill us, because then horn head and I can leave, we are not too pleased with the current situation. If Miss Carmilla takes over your body, we will be stuck to a vampiress who is probably a lot more experienced, smarter and aggressive than you are. This is not a good career move for either the demoness or me."

Seras looked up with hope. "So, you two ladies will be helping me?"

The demoness' reaction was both swift and negative. "Yuck! Someone dares to call me a Lady! My ears are burning!"

The angel looked at Seras with a soft expression. "Except for waking you up out your enemy's illusion, No."

Seras was dumb founded. "But why?"

The succubus gave the response, "As I said before, every time we use our powers, you leech some of them permanently out of ourselves. Because we've broken the illusion holding you, you are a bit more resistant to such dream based attacks."

Seras was getting exasperated. "So what do you two suggest that I do?"

The succubus looked very sweet and suggested, "Let me whisper an idea I have into your ear. Miss Morals might not approve of what must be done."

Seras looked uncertain before she nodded. "All right."

The demoness walked up to Seras side. The closeness of a nearly identical clone of herself, made Seras a bit nervous.

"You'll be sorry," was the angel's warning.

The demoness stuck her tongue out at the angel and started to whisper into Seras' ear.

Immediately, Seras looked dumb founded, which was followed by shock. Quickly her face turned a brilliant embarrassed red. She tried to push the succubus away, but the demon woman had an arm looped over Seras' neck and she held on.

With a widening smile, the succubus continued to whisper words to Seras until the vampiress finally, and forcefully, shove the demoness away.

Weal kneed, Seras said, "I… I… I've never heard such filthy, sick, degrading crap in all my life. Performing such activities would not only cause my foe lots of wounds and vile abuse, but it will hurt and humiliate me as well. I don't even know if some of your deranged suggestions are even physically possible! And never, never, never put your tongue in my ear again!"

The succubus stood proudly with her hands on her hips. "That's what makes it a great plan! A lot of pain and suffering for everybody!"

The angel spoke up, "I told you that you will be sorry. Now I have a suggestion."

Seras snapped, "What?"

The demoness added, "Are you going to make Carmilla pray in church until she repents?"

The angel shot back, "No. But that's not a bad idea. I suggest that our keeper here uses the same powers that Carmilla does. A nasty dream of Countess Karnstein in hell with my demonic adversary using a whip or a pitch fork may cause the vampiress to repent."

The demoness had mixed felling about this. "Don't like repenting… But a whip is an excellent fashion statement."

Seras opened her mouth to add something, but instantly she was teleported into an alleyway in the middle of a group of people. The unknown male vampire immediately before her caused her to bare her fangs and hiss.

A familiar female voice to her left said, "Lady Victoria."

Seras was never called Lady Victoria before, but she kind of liked it. Her eyes shifted to the left to see one of Lord Fogg's wives. With Lady Margaret's soldier mixed into the crowd around clued Seras in to which of the Fogg twins were here.

Seras nodded. "Lady Margaret… I didn't think that when I gave you some of my powers that you would use them to summon me like this. Now, why am I here?"

Margaret Fogg immediately explained that the four vampires with her people were members of Carmilla's former family and there was something strange about the old house near them that had a shield all around it that she couldn't break. Seras listened.

--

Carmilla was high in the air above the city of her enemy. It was a disgusting place that didn't have any style compatibility with the architectural design of her noble castle. She'll get of rid this blight once she's seized control of all of Seras' flesh and nailed her foe's soul to the castle's wall. That wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but only one can control this body and the Hellsing bitch was too powerful to be allowed to run free on the streets of Carmilla's city.

And her breaking of Seras' soul was progressing well. In a building in the city below, the female vampiress had just killed her parents and a total break down was just about to happen. Should she have some Hellsing agents show up and be killed, or maybe she should have Seras dream of being hunted by Integra and Alucard. That sounded like fun… Seras had vanished! Where did that traitor disappeared to?

The countess swooped down toward the city and extended her senses in an attempt to find the Hellsing vampiress. No such luck. Somehow, Seras must have found a way to hide her presence.

"_Damn it all to hell. I must find that tricky brat and break her will through my illusions,"_ thought Carmilla.

Between Carmilla and Seras' cities, battles and scrimmages were fought between the two masses of servants. Seras' people far outnumbered those of Carmilla.

"_That's not the real battle,"_ though Carmilla. _"No matter which side wins, the real battle is between Seras and me. Whoever wins our fight will be the mistress who will rule over everyone here."_

She called out, "Hellsing servant! Where are you?"

But there was no answer.

Suddenly, there was something wrong that happened. A barrier in her city had been broken. It was a barrier around people that should not be seen. They were people who shouldn't awaken. They were people she feared.

"NO," she screamed as she willed herself to appear near the spot she dreaded. It was a simple peasant's home from the fourteenth century. It was her recreation of the home that she had grown up in. It was her last human home. The front door was open.

Slowly she crept forward and paused just outside of the doorway.

"I'm going to tear the Hellsing witch into ten thousand itty bitty pieces and nail them to separate parts of the castle. How dare she violate the most sacred parts of my past?"

She peered through the doorway. The building was a large one for a peasant's family. Her father was a carpenter and just kept adding on to the building. In front of her, the rustic family room of her childhood tore at her heart. This was where she had lost her life.

She stepped though the doorway and onto a wooden floor. She stopped and listened. Straight across the room was the kitchen while her parent's room was to her right while her own long ago room was to the left.

There was a groan and there was a sucking sound that came from her parent's room. Carmilla's emotions were a mixture of anger and fear. She had put everyone in this building into a peaceful sleep centuries ago.

A voice growled in her parent's bedroom, "Stop moving."

Carmilla silently whispered, "No he can't be. Master?"

She stumbled towards her parent's doorway. There was the smell of blood in the air.

Behind her a woman's voice called out, "Mother? Father?"

A chill went down the countess' spine. She turned her head to see the human she was six centuries ago standing in the doorway of her old room. Her younger self was a mirror image of her current self, except she wore the cold weather clothes of a peasant woman. This past self was totally oblivious to the countess and stepped into the family room.

"No! Run," Carmilla yelled at her past self.

"Well, what do we have here? Hello, my little doe," greeted a deep male voice.

Wide eyed, Carmilla turned to see the newcomer. It was her former master, Sir Ctirad Horak. He stood in her parent bedroom's doorway. There was movement in the shadows of that room. Carmilla was sure it was Ctirad's wife and their two fledglings, their two so-called children, feeding upon her mother and father.

The past Carmilla took a step backward, away from this newcomer. "Who are you?"

The past Ctirad cooed, "I'm your benefactor, my lovely. Would you like to leave here and live in a palace, to have beautiful dresses and to never be hungry again?"

"NO!" cried out the current Carmilla. This was how she lost her humanity and became a servant of this monster. "This is an illusion! It's not real! Hellsing Bitch! Traitor! You are making me watch this! I will-"

A large fist that seemed to come out of nowhere smashed into the side of her head. She half flew/half fell across the room and slammed into the large cooking pot that hung in the fireplace. She turned her head to hiss at this new intruder. She expected it would be Seras; In fact, she was hoping it was the Hellsing agent. It wasn't.

The person who hit her was another Ctirad, and this one wasn't an illusion. Next to him was Invania Horak and behind them were their two fledglings. She smirked for here were enemies she could fight.

Carmilla said in a syrupy voice, "Hello my master, my sweet mistress and my loving brother and sister. Did you enjoy your vacation staked up on my castle's walls, or did you come down here to continue your blood thirsty marital dispute."

Invania said in a very low and even voice, "Carmilla, you will suffer for consuming our souls. How dare you murder your one and only true family."

Carmilla's voice was nowhere near as controlled. "Family! Ha! You never consider me part of the family. You called me another one of your husband's prostitutes. And your fledgling was really a lover that you had kept."

Then she turned her scorn upon Ctirad. "And my master took me to my aunt and uncle's place. To test my loyalty, he said. YOU BASTARD! You forced me to take the life of my own six year old cousin! I loved that girl!"

"She was just a human herd animal," growled Ctirad. "Vampires don't kill vampires because of the death of a mere human."

"Well, all four of you stupid gits were busy killing each other when I arrived at your home the last time. All of you were so damaged, so bloodily torn apart, that it wasn't hard to take your lives and drink your blood. From you sick people, I liberated the souls of my mother, father, aunt and uncle. They were sleeping eternally peaceful here with beautiful dreams before your stinking interference."

Ctirad charged with the rest of his former family following him. In this high-speed fight, Ctirad side superior numbers, while Carmilla had power from all the spirits bonded to her soul. This gave her power and faster regenerative ability, plus she had lived as a vampire longer than they had.

Ctirad swung and his nails raked Carmilla's shoulder, but she aimed for his elbow, which she shattered.

Invania speared her finger straight at Carmilla's throat. Carmilla froze with a surprised blank look and those fingers thrust straight her throat and severed the spine. Carmilla's head fell off of her body.

Everyone came to a stop and relax. Ctirad said as he examined his nonfunctional elbow, "Well, that was easy."

Then Invania's finger sliced into his stomach. She said evenly, "And so this will be, too, my unfaithful husband. I'll kill you and your slut fledgling."

Ctirad swung his good hand around clubbed the side of her face. Blood threw. She staggered back and the female fledgling attacked Invania while the male one plowed into Ctirad. Blood and flesh flew as the fighting became more intense.

Carmilla's head rolled over to her body. The body's hands picked up the head and placed it upon her shoulders. Carmilla checked her neck by tilting it to the right and then to the left. She looked at the battle in progress and remarked, "I thought so, fools. My little faked death was enough set them at each other throats."

Carmilla vanished from the room, but not by her own volition.

She appeared standing next to a bed, where her six-year-old cousin slept.

"NO!" was Carmilla's response.

Then she heard her own voice behind her, "Master, I don't want to do this. Please Master. No!"

She whirled around to see her past self, but this time she wore a finer dress that was fitting for one of the upper class. Also in this illusion, the past Ctirad was just beyond her earlier self.

"You will do this and demonstrate your loyalty to me. It's no big problem. This human WAS your darling cousin, but now you're not human and she is just an animal for you to feed on. Drink!"

The dream Carmilla didn't move. Her eyes were transfixed upon the sleeping girl. Her cousin stirred, opened her sleepy eyes and smiled at the earlier version of Carmilla.

"_DRINK!"_ came Ctirad mental command and the past Carmilla lost control of herself. She step forward and bared her fangs. She lean over the girl and the six-year old now showed fear. Carmilla's cousin screamed. The screaming turned to a gurgling sound as the dream Carmilla sank her fangs into the child's neck.

Carmilla refused to watch the scene anymore. She fell to her knees and with closed tear filled eyes; she'd turned her face upwards.

"No…" she cried.

Immediately fangs closed down on the countess' throat. Seras had finally made her appearance and had found Carmilla's neck a very desirable target.

The illusion around the vampiresses faded and Carmilla found the she was in an empty medium sized solid white room with no exits or windows. Seras grabbed her foe's wrists and forced them behind the woman's back where she held them.

Seras drank greedily at Carmilla's throat, but what she dined on was not blood, for there was no real blood in this mental world. No, what Seras was after was the connections that the countess had to her spirits. These were what gave the vampiress her strength and Seras was claiming them as her own.

Carmilla felt her powers leaving. She was growing weaker as her enemy was becoming stronger. She struggled a bit, but her opponent countered by pulling her into a vice-like hug. There was no gentleness here.

Carmilla whispered, "So this is how I end."

With full mouth full, Seras responded telepathically, _"Yes. This is it. You belong to me, now."_

There was a pause as Seras continued working on her meal.

Carmilla angrily stated, "You know that I will never forgive you for making me relive the day that I lost my parents and my humanity, and for forcing me to watch my cousin's death."

"And I will never forgive you for entrapping me in that dream where I killed my own parents."

"I will hate you forever, Hellsing scum."

"As I will hate you, you vicious little inbred tart."

The angry ladies didn't speak for a bit. None of their words would affect Seras' feeding.

Finally Carmilla asked, "What have you done to my relatives? You've stripped me of their souls. I bet that you have staked them out."

"No. I think that they got sent to the Ministry of Housing. All new people get sent there."

"You're deceiving me. You've got my family nailed to the side of one of your buildings."

"_No they're not!"_

"Then show me!"

"… You're trying to get me to release your throat. It's not going to work. I'll let you see them after I'm done with you."

Carmilla quieted down and stewed. She was sure that the Hellsing wench was going to stake her at place next to her relatives. Was there a way out? There had to be! Carmilla searched her dwindling connections and powers for a clue for what to do. Without having a real body, there was no foundation she could base her powers on. Her soul was currently using Seras' body and the owner wasn't going to allow that to continue.

Carmilla fanned out her perceptions and got faint feelings of her original essence. A tiny bit of her original blood still existed and it was in that vessel called Integra Hellsing. Sixty years ago, Integra thought that she had got rid of Carmilla's blood when she shoved a knife into her own neck, but a little bit of Carmilla still lived on in Integra.

Seras was consuming Carmilla's world one gulp at a time. Carmilla needed a diversion and it was an easy one to find. It was her beloved city, the one that she had so carefully crafted over the centuries. A plan formed in her head. Shortly, she would be dead, but she would choose the method of her death and she was taking someone to hell with her and it was not Seras. It would be Integra.

Seras continued to drink like a mad woman. She had to render the countess helpless before the woman could strike back. She continued to take possession of the threads that tied Carmilla to her minions. Upon the change of ownership, some of Carmilla's followers screamed in rage and in fear, some wept and other were stunned. It surprised Seras that the countess had so much loyalty from her subjects.

Then the connections to Carmilla's city suddenly were forced upon Seras' soul and it overwhelmed her. Seras wasn't prepared to assume control of so much of Carmilla's world and it created a confusion that spun Seras' head. Because of the new connections, Seras could feel her foe's uncontrolled city drift towards her, its new owner. Since Seras was in the middle of her own city, there was going to be a crash. But cities can be rebuilt, so she transferred responsibility of the whole situation to Lord Irving Fogg.

She heard a satisfying, "What the Bloody Hell" from her distant city's mayor, Lord Fogg, before she turned her attention back to her meal, Carmilla. But the countess was gone.

--

On the second floor of the Hellsing mansion, Integra was still missing the thick blue book that she was searching for. This ancient tome contained the secret rites and spells of generations of the Hellsing family. Some of its rituals were the ones used to enhance and control Alucard. She had the female werewolf search through both the public and hidden libraries and the regenerated Christine had found several books with blue binding, but not the one she was searching for. Alucard just leaned against a wall off to one side and grinned.

With three stacks of blue books before her and Christine finding no more, Integra decided it was time to supervise Christine on the main floor and continue their search there.

Integra called out, "Christine, we're going to look for my book amongst the ones scattered in the entry."

The red furred werewolf in military camouflage bounded over to Sir Hellsing and asked, **"Yes, Elder. Do you think that Seras has won yet? Or has the nasty one beat our poor friend? Maybe they're still fighting."**

Integra turned a questioning eye to Alucard for a translation.

"My master, our bouncing little puppy desires more information about your valuable tome."

"**ALUCARD!" **Christine was not pleased.

Integra shook her head and walked down the hall. "Come," she commanded.

The three made their way along the hall and started down the stairs. Her eyes continuously scanned the books they walked past. From their perch on the stairs, they saw a woman shaped dark figure lying face down on the floor.

Integra asked, "What is Seras' condition, Alucard?"

Alucard grinned widely. "The presence of Countess Karnstein is fading while Seras' influence over her body is growing. Seras must be enjoying her well earned Countess dinner right now."

"Hmm… Christine and I will wait up here until Seras has completed her… meal."

"As you wish, my master."

Alucard leapt over the stair's rail and down onto the ground. He circled to the far side of Seras as he studied her. Seras had won a major battle and he held a certain pride for his newest family member. His child was growing up.

The werewolf's hovering over Integra annoyed the elderly Hellsing. Integra gave up trying to yell at the wolf-woman. Alucard's poor fabrications of translating Christine's words continued to give her headaches. She stepped down one step on the stair to put the werewolf behind her and out of sight. "Stay there," she snapped.

Christine whined out something and Alucard was ready to misinterpret those words, when Integra said, "I don't want to hear it."

Then Seras' dark form convulsed and a ghostly face zipped out of that darkness and flew straight at Integra.

Immediately Alucard reached under his coat for a gun. Before he could pull it out and before Christine could react, the ghostly face of Carmilla entered Integra's chest. Integra's eyes went wide and then she started to laugh.

"Watch Alucard," announced Integra's mouth. "Watch me bite off your master's tongue and let this hunter of our kind bleed to death! You've Failed-"

The words were interrupted. From behind the Carmilla controlled Integra, a large fur covered hand reached around and inserted its forefinger between Integra's teeth. The countess clamped down Sir Hellsing' teeth hard and the werewolf whimpered in fear, **"That ghostly thing can't climb into me, can it?"**

Seras form regained it proper color and she shook her head to clear it.

Alucard commanded, "Seras! Go and reclaim your escape victim."

Seras turned and leapt high up on the stairs while she called out, "How?"

Alucard responded, "Perform the same act that you used to remove the demon's poison from the werewolf called Harry. Use your blood to remove the taint of the countess from our master."

Christine easily held Integra's frail body and Seras stepped up the Sir Integra. Unable to speak, Integra's tear filled eyes looked at Seras with hatred.

Seras asked, "Master, why don't you want to do this?"

"Because, my child, Integra has always said no to my advances and sinking my fangs into her is too tempting."

"But she is no longer a virgin."

"Do the task that I have assigned to you."

Seras studied the elderly Integra, shrugged and said, "It's time for you to return home before you cause anymore problems."

She nodded to Christine and then leaned over to sink her fangs into the side of Integra's neck. Integra's blood tasted terrible. Obviously, becoming older sours one's blood. Then Seras reversed the flow in her fangs to allow her own undead blood to flow into Integra's veins.

Seras closed her eyes and allowed her consciousness to follow her blood throughout Integra to search for anything that might be part of Carmilla's blood. She went through those ancient arteries and past worn out joints. The faded presence of the countess was everywhere.

Seras called out mental, _"Master! The Baobhan Sith's blood has had sixty years to creep into every part of Sir Hellsing. I can't do anything about it!"_

"Seras, you're thinking like a human, again. To think like a human is to fail like a human."

Seras puzzled over what her master had said. She was trying to find every little bit of Carmilla's blood and it was too finely mixed in. The faint presence of Carmilla was frustrating because she couldn't find any part of the creature… It was like there were two people here: the solid body of the frail Integra and the ghostly body of the countess.

Seras spread out her blood within Sir Integra and allowed it to circulate through the elderly woman. This lasted for almost a minute before Seras began to pull her blood cells back together, and pulled with it the faint nebulous ancient blood of Carmilla. The presence tried to filter itself away, but for Seras, it was like crumpling a paper sheet into a ball. The only difference was that this ball of paper was pissed off.

She pulled her blood and the bits of Carmilla back towards the fangs puncture point so that she could pull it back into her own body when Alucard interrupted. _"Seras, leave some of your essence within my master."_

"_What?! WHY?!"_

"To extend our master's life, Seras Victoria. You will ease the pain in her joints and repair the brittleness of her bones."

"_Master, why didn't you do this?"_

"Because, my child, if I did it, there is always the temptation to dominate her soul. If you did it, I will command you not to enslave our master's soul with promise of pain if you disobey."

Seras said sourly, _"Oh. Thanks for your confidence in me."_

Alucard chuckling ended the conversation.

Seras sighed and pulled all of Carmilla's blood along with her spirit. She left a little of her blood behind as she released her bite on Integra's neck. She took a step and glanced at her master's master. Integra was furious. Christine still held on to Sir Hellsing with her finger between Integra's teeth.

Under those raging eyes, Seras stammered, "Ch… Christine, please let Sir Hellsing go."

Christine nervously asked, **"Is the ghost gone?"**

Seras responded, "Yes, I got the ghost out of Sir Integra."

Gently, Christine released Integra and Sir Integra was angry.

Integra snapped, "What did you do to me?"

Seras looked to her master for support, which her got none, and answered, "Ahh… The Baobhan Sith left some of her blood in you sixty ago. She used that to possess you. With Christine and master's help, I pulled the ghost back out of you… ahh… That's my report, Sir."

Integra studied Seras with harsh eyes. She studied Seras' dark copy of Alucard's clothing and growled out, "Senior Officer Seras Victoria, we will speak of this later. I see that you are out of your uniform. Remedy the situation immediately."

Seras looked shocked and then her look through her glasses at her black trench coat with its Hellsing patches that Seras has added. She said, "But… But…"

"I said immediately," reminded Integra.

With a sigh of resignation, Seras said, "Yes, Sir Integra."

Seras' trench coat and glasses faded away to be replaced her old tan Hellsing uniform with the short skirt.

Alucard asked with a smirk, "Should I lose the coat too, my master?"

"If you change into a skirt, I'll order Christine to find me a gun to shoot you with."

Alucard asked with a prying tone, "Then why do you insist that Seras wear the clothes of a long gone organization?"

Integra snapped, "The Hellsing Organization is not gone! As long as I breathe, I will rebuild my family's organization and regain its honor!"

Christine added, **"Well that may be very good, but is it lunchtime, yet? I'm starving."**


	45. Chap 45: Richard's Headaches

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter. ^_^

-------------------------------------

Deep in an underground train station, there were creatures working to flood the rail tunnel to the north of them. Eight fire hoses ran from the surface station above, down one of the four sets of stairs and onto the passenger-loading platform. From there the hoses lead into the north going train tube that went under the Thames River and to the station next to the fallen Tower Of London. A meter high makeshift gray watertight wall cut across where the tunnel entered the station and the hoses draped over it. The hoses were puffed up by the water being forced through them and the sound of running water came from the other side meter high barrier where they dumped their content.

The creatures who were down here were three chipped werewolves, but there were no chipped vampires that were there to directly supervise them. Most of their undead masters had retired for the day.

Two of the wolves were manual labor and dressed in dirty white robes and the last one was a guard. All of them were idle, except for the guard who had his attention fixed on a small hand held video game. The hoses were in place and there was nothing else to do.

The guard was near the southern side of the room while the laborers were at the opposite end of the long room next to the hoses.

One worker broadcasted to the other, "Hey, Hank. Once we fill the tunnel up, won't we, like, be under water? That little wall isn't going to hold back all of this water."

"The water isn't going to be that high here because most of the water will flow down to the deepest part of the tunnel. Because the human scum has taken the Tower of London, the bosses want us to seal off this tunnel. To the humans, this will be seen as just another flooded deserted tube. When it's needed, we'll pump it dry."

"… Hey, did you hear that it took ten paladins and thirty cyborgs to swipe out Lord Perrin and the Tower of London?"

"_Nah, I heard that it took- What was that?"_

Both werewolves turned their attention to peer out at the northern tunnel and the darkness beyond. Nothing was to be seen and all they heard was the sound of gushing water pouring out on the other side of the barrier.

One werewolf laborer looked at the other, _"Crap! Don't scare me like that!"_

The other one turned his head back. _"Sorry. I'm getting jumpy. I could have sworn that I heard something. It's-"_

Two large purple sheet-like ribbons of magical force stretched out with arrow-like speed from the tunnel's darkness and silently sliced through the two laborer's throats. In an instant, the ribbons withdrew back into the dark cover of the tunnel.

The guard looked up from his video game and asked, _"What's up?"_

A head slid off of one of the laborers and as his body toppled, the head of the second laborer fell backwards off of his shoulders.

With slacked jaws (or was that a slacked muzzle), the guard numbly dropped his game. His eyes focus upon a figure that had leapt out of the darkness and landed on top of the barrier. It was a huge grayish werewolf with patches of fur missing on various parts of his body. Purple designs and bands were clearly seen on the creature's fur and skin. Two of the ribbon like lines extended from his body and their ends hovered near his shoulders.

The guard never found out that the name of this monster was Incognito, nor did he really have time to ask. Incognito opened his jaws and allowed his tongue to hang out as he leered at the werewolf guard.

All that the guard saw as he reached for his holstered pistol was one of Incognito's ribbons zipping straight at the spot just under his chin. The ribbon hit and the guard's body briefly burned with absolute pain as the nerves in his neck felt pain one last time. The guard's vision faded away as his head tumble to the floor.

Incognito hopped off of the barrier and landed next to one of the beheaded laborers. He leaned over the body with his snout open. Blood from the corpse stirred and leaped upward into Incognito's waiting maw. He continued to feed until the sound of approaching creatures was heard coming from above via the stairways.

Incognito stared at the closest set of stair. Then he laughed loudly, which was something that his new werewolf vocal cords weren't meant to do. The strange barking laugher echoed throughout the station. Any sound of motion that was on the floor above came to an abrupt stop.

Incognito turned to face the south going tunnel and he faded away. His goal was the human breeding farms south of Southwark. This information he had stripped from the former owner of the body that he now occupied. When night falls, he will have some fine dining.

------------------------------------------------------------

In the Vatican's outpost in the Dockland, Inquisitor Ncube strode into the basement that contained some of Section Thirteen's secrets. It was laboratory to rebuild damaged Paladins. In the room's center, there was heavily built steel-frame bed with metal rails. Upon it, Master Paladin Moore in a hospital smock was strapped down with various tubes and wires attached to his body. On one side of the bed was a gray cart filled with electronic equipment, pumps and two clear reservoirs of colored fluids. On the opposite side was a small table with monitoring equipment also with a lab male assistant seated before it in a cheap metal folding chair.

The second lab assistant was sleeping in a chair on the far side of the room. She faintly snored next to racks partially filled with mechanisms, jars and electronics.

The assistant at the console stood up, bowed slightly and greeted Priestess Ncube in a bored tone that hinted at some hostility, "Greetings, Mother. Master Paladin Moore is regenerating nicely. His head will be fully rejoined to his neck in six hours and he should be standing on his feet in about a day. That is my complete report. If you wish, you can partake in a meal now, Mother. I can arrange that it could be delivered in your room."

Priestess Ncube's expression soured. "My good brother, are you dismissing me? Everyone within your little outpost ranks below me, my friend, and therefore are subject to my investigation and authority. Are you disputing that, brother?"

"Of course not, Mother. It just seems that your time would be better spent in some other place than this god forsaken land called England."

"I am sent to where I am required, brother. We of the Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith have heard of reports that Paladin Moore and his followers are more feared here than the monsters that he hunts."

"Rumors from heathens! Sure there is some collateral damage, but Paladin Moore has always killed the demon spawns that are a curse upon the local masses."

"Collateral Damage, you say. Let me tell you a story, my friend, about when I was part of Section Thirteen and under the mentorship of Father Moore. In Lagos, I witnessed Paladin Moore's solution to a hostage situation. Can you guess how he resolved the problem of the vampire and werewolves hostage takers?"

"Hmm… Did he toss in some grenades in the middle of the entire lot and let God sort out the dead?"

"… That was exactly what he had done, brother. Only two hostages survived Moore's solution."

"It makes sense to me. The vampire could have been converting the hostages into ghouls."

"Brother! There were more than enough Vatican forces there to easily overwhelm the foul creatures. It was acts like that that drove me from Section Thirteen and it was those very same acts that got him transferred to England where he can do the least amount of damage possible. Still, he has been able to create such outrages around here that the Inquisitor's office has sent me to investigate. If my finding implicate Father Moore's involvement in the unwarranted deaths of a large number of civilians, I'll have him decommissioned."

The assistant looked with distain at the priestess. Before he could say anything, Ncube's phone beeped.

"Excuse me for a minute, brother." She pulled out her cell phone and answered it, "This is Mother Ncube, my friend. To whom am I speaking to?"

"Richard Hellsing here. We've found your missing paladiness. Sarafina and Brother Milos are at my headquarters, Holy Mother."

"Mr. Hellsing, please do not refer to me as the Holy Mother. That's the name that has been given to the Virgin Mary."

"Oh, sorry."

"Your apology is accepted. How is my friend Brother Milos doing? I pray that you are treating him well."

"He's under the care of my medical staff."

"Oh, that's good. Now, has Paladiness Sarafina been causing you any grief?"

"No, Priestess. All she does is wait silently next to her brother's bedside. Did Moore really strike the lad?"

"We will not be speaking of that, Mr. Hellsing. I will be arriving at your place to pick up Sarafina and Brother Milos. Please expect my and Paladin Wallace's arrival around ten or eleven this morning, Mr. Hellsing."

------------------------------------------

As Ncube was talking on her phone, the male lab assistant stood up and strolled out of the room. Just out of sight of the doorway, he pulled out a cell phone and tapped out on its tiny keypad the phone number of whom he was calling, his account ID and password.

There came from the phone a faint click and the assistant then spoke into it. "Hello, My name is Michael Santiago and I'm attached to the London division of our glorious Iscariot Organization… No, London… It's a place in England… Do you know the two rather large islands north of Spain? Yes, it's on the island that's not Ireland… I see. Please connect me with your superior. Inquisitor Ncube has betrayed our faith and is now dealing with vampires and werewolves."

--------------------------------------------------------

A lone female werewolf ran through the streets of Southwark. The red furred creature still wore the tattered uniform/robes of Lord Perrin's defeated followers. Her name was Lady Caitlin, former second in command of the Tower of London.

"_That was third-in-command,"_ reminded one of the vampire spirits within her head. It was her most bitter rival, the Lady Lesley.

"_Don't go on about who was second or third."_ Larry was the other spirit stuck there. _"That bastard Perrin only used you two. He never loved either of you girls. Not like I do."_

A headache was coming to Caitlin. This is all the Hellsing vampiress' fault. Now she had two permanent mental residents. Lesley knew all her childhood secrets from when they were once childhood best friends and was now her worst enemy, while Larry was the one that came between them. He was once their lover and the prize that they had fought over before they were changed to chipped creatures. Caitlin was going to marry the man, but now she could see that he was only a greedy chauvinistic pig who was now no longer any fun, just a pain in the ass. But he was her chauvinistic pig, not Lesley's.

Since Lord Perrin's death and the fall of the Tower, ownership of her chips had been assigned to the most deranged blood thirsty vampiress in all of Southwark: The Countess Elizabeth Bathory. She was known for centuries as the Blood Countess. It was known among the local that she had werewolf guests served on a dinner plate.

Now Bathory's commands over Caitlin's chips caused the werewolf to stumble toward the home of her executioner.

"_Stop this nonsense at once! Turn away, Wench! We'll all die again if the hag eats you,"_ demanded Lesley.

"_I can't control my feet, Bitch! Larry! Do something!"_ was Caitlin's response.

"_Caitlin, I'm working on this. When I was stuck inside that witch Seras, I saw her remove commands like this."_ Larry's mental voice was stained.

Caitlin's body continued it trek. Along the way in the morning sun, the few werewolves that spotted her just looked away. The news of her predicament had already been broadcasted on the network. Some pitied her, a few laughed at her situation and the others were glad not to be her.

Finally she arrived at her destination. It was a millennium old church with a single tower located in the center of it. Caitlin tried to steer her body to a bench to the right of one of the building's entries, but the compulsion was too strong. The door swung open by itself. She walked through the opening and out of the sun. She ended up in the church's main service's hall with pews lining the floor.

A brown haired woman stepped out of the shadows. She wore a black dress that was baggy enough to hide her figure and her long hair was wound tightly to her head. A disfiguring long thin scar ran the length of her formerly perfect face's right side.

"Come, come," the woman impatiently said verbally. "My mistress is thirsty for some wolf's blood and you are beautiful enough to sate her palate, my dear."

The woman flashed some pointed teeth while she spoke.

Caitlin tried to speak out, but her mouth refused to respond. All of her attempts to speak out through the network were likewise blocked. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. She just followed the mystery woman.

They walked up the center aisle toward the pulpit. To the werewolf, it was obvious that the church had been defiled. Necromantic symbols decorated the walls, floor and the podium. Some of these marks Caitlin recognized from Lord Perrin's spell castings.

An irritated female voice called from behind a curtain beyond the pulpit. "Dorko! The sun has risen and I'm about to sink into slumber. Where is my meal?"

"She's coming, mistress," responded the woman next to Caitlin. Caitlin's body slowed in its travel and Dorko stepped ahead so that she could hold open the curtain. Caitlin found herself walking through and immediately coming to a stop.

Decades ago, at where Caitlin stood, the area was used to create music and hymns for the church's services. To her left and right, there were bleachers where the choir had once sung and at the room's far end, there was a huge organ with a bench seat. This place was no longer used to create harmonies. It had been converted into a vampire's temporary bedroom. Some dresses, pants, blouses and shoes were neatly laid out upon the bleachers while an open coffin occupied the center of the floor. Past the coffin and sitting on the organ's seat, a gorgeous raven haired woman watched the two. This person wore a beige nightgown. She was combing her medium length, dark, wavy hair that outlined her somewhat triangular face. Her eyes were pale blue while her pink lips were neither too thin nor too full. They were inviting.

As Caitlin was caught by surprise because her uncontrolled body sank down to kneel, Dorko announced, "Peasant Girl, you are in the presence of the most regal Countess of Csejti: Elizabeth Bathory. Make sure that my mistress' dining experience is a pleasant one."

Dorko curtsied before she backed away and out of the room.

The diner and the dinner were left alone.

Elizabeth lifted her hand and beckoned. "Come here, my sweet girl."

Caitlin was telekinetically lifted and drawn toward the Countess. Her body was rotated until she was parallel to the floor and facing up. She was pulled across the room and she flew over to the open coffin.

The countess stood up as Caitlin drifted to a stop with the werewolf's side next to Elizabeth at waist height. Caitlin tried to cry out in rage while the irritating Lesley and Larry demanded some kind of action on her part, but not a fiber of her muscles obeyed her thoughts.

"What a lovely girl you are," remarked the countess as she studied Caitlin. "But, of course, I was already aware of that fact."

Bathory reached down and stroked Caitlin's hair felt the fur on the werewolf's cheek and lifted a lip on the creature's snout to check her teeth.

"What a fine specimen of a chipped werewolf you are, darling. You may speak now, but only at times when I'm not talking."

Immediately, Caitlin let out a furious stream of words**. "Release me at once, witch! How dare you check me over like I'm some kind of animal! I'll have you know that I was one of Lord Perrin's commanders and I-"**

Countess Bathory broke in and Caitlin's vocal cords went silent. "Yes. You were one of that git Perrin's toys, my sweet blood filled pet. I really must review the recordings of how the Tower of London fell. I'll do it when I sleep today. It should be most entertaining. But I must know where that gorgeous hated rival of yours is? I so wanted to consume the both of you beauties at the same time."

"**I don't know,"** Caitlin lied. **"How do you know that I hated that bitch?"**

Inside Caitlin's mind, Lesley's word angry whispered_, "Whom are you calling a bitch, slut? You are a whore! A harlot!"_

The countess answered the words she could hear, which were Caitlin's, "It was easy. I always have my eyes on lovely sources of my food. I saw the recording of the time that Lady Lesley was made into a servant vampire of some lesser fool. I knew that I had to have her."

"**Why?"**

"Because, long ago, my sweet girl, when I was human, some blood, from a stupid serving wench that I was whipping, splattered upon my hand, I'd noticed that my skin looked fresher. As I smeared her blood all over my hand, my skin had become so much smoother, softer and lovely. The selfish peasant girl hadn't cooperated with my little tests, so I removed more of her elixir with a kitchen knife."

"**What does that have to do with me? I'm a werewolf; not a bit of human trash."**

"But you do have beautiful eyes and gorgeous hair. I can use that to enhance my own looks. Besides, werewolf blood is so delicious and it's good for my complexion. Now, where's Lady Lesley? The two of you lovely ladies had made such enthralling soap opera together with your fights, intrigue and constant plotting to back stab each other helped to relieve my boredom."

"**You were monitoring us? Over the network?"**

"Of course, my darling, I used to look through your eyes at times."

"**I ask again: Why?"**

"Well, shouldn't you be asking how?"

Caitlin remained silent. Werewolf's anger was boiling within her.

"When dear sweet Lesley came back to your village as a vampire to take her lover, your husband-to-be Larry, who do you think silently commanded her not kill you, but to make you into her werewolf servant? It was I."

"**YOU! I was forced to watch Lesley seduce Larry to satisfy your sick perversions?"**

"Yes. Who do you think commanded Perrin to kill your master and take Lesley and you as his servants? It was I. And I was the one who implanted a jealous love into you ladies for that foolish Perrin. Whenever I was bored, you and Lesley were two of the ones I used to prod into conflict. Do you remember that bloody fight you had with Lesley in Perrin's bed? I did that."

"HOW? Even though it was dark in the room, I saw that it was Perrin coming towards me."

"Illusions, my dear. I cast them on both of you. I still laugh at the looks that you and Lesley had when you realized that her body didn't feel like that of a man and Lesley had ended up with a mouth full of hair."

"I will kill you! I will use your maggot filled guts-"

"Stop," was Elizabeth's command. "Do not use any such vulgar words in describing me. Now, tell me were Lady Lesley is. I insist that both you ladies will add fragments of your beauty to mine, forever. Your two spirits can spend time in each other's presence within me for the centuries to come. Now you may speak, honey."

Larry demanded to Caitlin, _"How does the witch know about her victim's spirits sleep within her? Those souls are invisible to chipped vampires. I only found out about that when I was stuck within Seras."_

Caitlin blurted out, **"Yeah, how do you do that souls sleep within vampires?"**

Now, it was Elizabeth's turn to express shock, but only for a briefly instant. She cooed, "My, what an educated werewolf you are, my precious darling. I'm very impressed. But you are somewhat misinformed, my dear. Spirits sleep in chipped vampires, while they don't automatically do so within real vampires. I am a real vampire."

"You mean that you are like that ghastly Hellsing monster?"

"Shut up! Insect!"

Caitlin's jaws snapped shut. Still fury was painted in her eyes.

The Countess placed a hand on the floating werewolf's shoulder and used that to assist her leap up upon Caitlin. Elizabeth ended up straddling the midsection of her prisoner.

"Change to your human form," the countess commanded softly.

Caitlin's body obeyed the countess without hesitation, even thought the werewolf fought keep becoming a weak human. Caitlin's werewolf rage faded along with her fur and bulk. As she shank to human size, her human emotion of fear came forward.

Elizabeth had no problem maintain her balance on top of the now human Caitlin. She said softly, "I have asked you several times about Lesley's location and each time you have resisted my command. This is very odd. It couldn't be that you fell in love with your former best friend and wish to protect her? Is it your love for her that resisted my queries? I wish to hear the answer from your own succulent lips before I feast up you. Speak!"

Caitlin snapped, "GET OFF OF ME, YOU OLD WORM FILLED HAG!"

"I see that you are still resisting me. Interesting. Caitlin, be quiet."

Again, the power to speak was removed from the werewolf. The countess leaned forward and allowed her body to be supported by the floating Caitlin. The countess brought her fangs close to her victim's throat.

Then, Caitlin's mouth voiced these words, but they weren't hers, "Hey, you gorgeous babe, you want to give a lonely man a last request? Please, you ravishing goddess?"

Elizabeth fangs came to a sudden stop. They barely touched Caitlin's skin. She lifted her head so that she was looking directly into Caitlin's eyes and the tips of their noses were touching.

Larry was the one who had spoken through Caitlin and he quickly added, "So, are you considering what I said? Lee's see, how about you and I spend some quality time together in that comfortable looking coffin of yours, you sexy lady? I can guarantee that neither you nor I will get much sleep."

"Hush for a minute," the countess ordered in a whispered. Her eyes bored into those of her victim as she absentmindedly commented, "That is not the way Caitlin speaks… There is something different about you… I sense a spirit within you… no, I see two spirits… and something else is in there, too… Something that ties them to you… What binds those ghosts to you, Caitlin dear? Speak, girl."

"I… I… I don't know," stuttered out Caitlin. "It was that damn Hellsing creature that shoved Larry and that cow Lesley into me. How she did it, I-"

Bathory broadcasted, _"Turn your head to your right, sweet girl."_

If Caitlin could shutter, she would have. She turned her head and the vampire gave her left cheek a very large kiss. In fact, the kiss wasn't released quickly.

Caitlin complained, "Hey! Stop that! I'm not into kissing you! I would rather kiss the butt end of a porcupine than to lock lips with you!"

Elizabeth finally pulled her face away with a slight smile on her face. She said with amusement, "Kiss a porcupine's behind… You have such strange tastes, my dear. By the way, I wasn't kissing you; I tasted you and you are delicious, but there is a small tang of undead essence within you. It seems that another vampire used a bit of her blood to inject the very witty Larry and the scrumptious Lesley into an exquisite package called Caitlin. My teeth ache for you two ladies. Remain quite, please."

The countess teased her victim by using her forefinger to lightly draw circles on Caitlin's lips. The countess sighed as she felt Caitlin and Lesley's discomfort which amused her to no end.

The countess spoke to all three of the souls in the werewolf's body, "Do you know, my darlings, that a vampire's blood can be used to locate a vampire's meal? Yes, it is. It forms a bond between the Hellsing vampire and you three. Until your werewolf's metabolism digests the blood completely, this Seras Victoria person knows your general direction and if you concentrate hard enough, you might be able to locate the Hellsing vampiress by feeling the pull of her blood within you. She will probably come for you before your body can get rid of that blood."

"Well, get it out of me!" To say that Caitlin was not pleased was an understatement.

Elizabeth turned her attention to stroking Caitlin's hair. "I can do that by drinking all of your blood and ending your short mortal life."

"Can't you only suck out the Hellsing bitch's blood?"

"I can, but then there would be nothing to hold Larry and Lesley to you. They will be drawn into the pits of Hell. You wouldn't want that, would you, my dear?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm thinking! Don't rush me!"

Countess Bathory laughed. "Well, I won't sink my fangs into you, yet. If I took the blood of the Hellsing vampiress into me, I would get the desire to immediately to go out and drain her while she will have the same urges towards me. I prefer to plan my meeting and fight with her, so, lucky you, you'll get to live for a few more days."

"Ya, compared to yesterday, when I still worked for Lord Perrin, I'm feeling very lucky right now," remarked Caitlin sarcastically.

"Yes, you are, my sweet. Now let me speak with that gorgeous Lady Lesley."

"No! Wait! I-" where Caitlin words before Lesley assume control.

"Ah! I can speak," were Lesley first words through Caitlin's vocal cords. "Lady Bathory, please allow me to be of service to you from now on and leave me in control of this wretched werewolf's body. Since you and I are both lady vampires, I can understand your needs and-"

Elizabeth broke in, "I must correct you, my lovely. You were a human who had received a vampire chip while I'm a centuries old vampire who was forced to accept the very same chips. So, you and I are not the same, darling. By the way, my dear, if you convey my age to anyone, I will immediately suck you dry."

"Yes, my lady… Will you please get off of me? This is most uncomfortable and embarrassing. It's also very disturbing."

Elizabeth was still lying on top of Caitlin's floating body. She mused, "Are you saying that my playing with my procession -you- is disturbing?"

"NO, I-"

"Of course you would find this disturbing. It is my intent to embarrass and degrade you, my cute little bag of blood. I am the dominant one and you are the one being dominated. It is as simple as that."

Caitlin's body started to slowly drift toward the coffin.

"NO! Please, my mistress. I'm degraded enough. Please don't do that. If you must, then put Caitlin back in control of her body. I can't handle this."

"Don't worry, my pretty little girl. Both you and Caitlin will experience this… And I will put that lusty boy Larry back in control. I think that he has a sexual viewpoint that I might find very entertaining."

Caitlin's body was now positioned over the coffin and now sank down into it with the countess still enjoying the ride.

"Nooooo," was Lesley's last word of denial before Larry took over.

As the coffin's lid swung to close and enclosed the two within the box's confines, Larry called out, "Oh, yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Richard Hellsing rested in the chair behind his desk. Both his hands supported his forehead. A dull headache pounded behind his eyes. It was only ten o'clock in the morning already his entire world had changed on him.

Standing next to him, Gwen Hellsing placed her right hand upon his shoulder. She asked, "Is your headache lessening?"

"Not really. Well, the Tribe of Five Roses' situation is somewhat under control. But, Inquisitor Mother Ncube will be knocking on our front door soon to collect her wayward Paladiness Sarafina. We'll be lucky if the good mother doesn't declare our compound a blasphemy in the eyes of God and call for our destruction… Our own werewolves are uneasy with the Roses being here and there has been some friction. The only thing that keeps an all out brawl from breaking loose is everyone's fear and awe of our two vampires. I really don't know what to do about the situation, dear."

Gwen thought for a second. "Well, it's an insane world that we live in. When I married you, I didn't know that your family kept two pet vampires."

"Neither did I."

"Your family seems to have a bad habit of hiring monsters. I was definitely not pleased when you allowed some werewolves to work for us. Still, some of them I've gotten use to."

Richard chuckled. "You say 'Not pleased'! Rather! I was kicked out of our bedroom for a week. You-"

Richard's cell phone beeped.

"Let it ring," suggested Gwen.

Mr. Hellsing pulled out the cell phone and remarked, "Duty calls."

He answered the phone with, "Richard Hellsing here."

"The receptionist's voice came out. "Mr. Hellsing, Assistant Commissioner Williams wishes to speak with you and he seems to be very agitated."

"Very well. Please put the good commissioner on the line."

"Williams?" whispered Gwen with a sour expression.

Richard nodded.

On the phone, there was a click of circuits connecting. On the other end of the line, The Assistant Commissioner was muttering to himself, "Blast that Hellsing. He thinks that he's such a high and mighty lord of monster trash. That bastard-"

Richard interrupted, "Assistant Commissioner Williams, of what kind of service can I be to you?"

There was an instant silence on the phone.

"Sir?" queried Richard.

Williams spoke back, "Ahh... Richard… You weren't listening in on me, were you? It was a governmental discussion."

"Not a single word, Sir."

"Ah, good. Well, Richard, I've just heard that your used Westminster property to assault the Tower of London. It was a very inappropriate use of governmental weaponry for your own personal profit."

Richard paused to try to figure out what the draft man was talking about. But then, the Assistant Commissioner always had some kind of self-enriching scheme in his greedy little mind. Richard finally asked, "Sir, may I ask what you are talking about?"

The commissioner said in the most distinguished voice he could muster, "I'm referring to the law that any weapon of massive damage within the boundaries of old England automatically belongs to the Westminster government."

Richard snuck in a question, "Does that include the Vatican's Paladins? They would qualify as such weapons."

Williams sighed and explained in an annoying tone that he uses to talk to lesser people, "Don't distract me with frivolous facts. Your vampire oblivious fits the description of instruments of massive destruction."

"Didn't you say 'massive damage' before?"

"Stop interrupting. As I was deducting: The vampire now belongs to me. No! I mean that she belongs to my department, and don't think that you can collect any bounty from Mr. Ma and the Chinese government. The reward for the fall of the Tower of London belongs to me. I mean that it belongs to my department."

Richard's headache doubled. "Sir, Miss Victoria seems to work where ever she wants to."

"Richard, you blithering idiot, it's not this Victoria person I'm talking about. It's the bloody vampire I want. By law, it's my property. No, I mean that it belongs to my department."

"Assistant Commissioner Williams, Miss Victoria is the vampire. Maybe if you ask her nicely, maybe she'll consider being employed by you and your department."

"Richard Hellsing! You are being most unreasonable about this. I will be dropping by to collect my property. So, make sure that she is ready! Good Bye!"

"But, sir-" started Mr. Hellsing before the phone clicked at being disconnected.

Richard looked up to his wife. "He wants Seras. He doesn't appear to know about Alucard, yet."

Gwen grumbled, "I'll call your great aunt, Integra."

"Honey, I don't think that she is my great aunt. Integra is my first cousin, twice removed… I wonder what else can go wrong today."

Gwen replied, "It's only 10 o'clock. We've got lots of time for everything to become all buggered up."

--------------------------------------------------

June, a fifteen-year-old female werewolf of the Tribe of Five Roses, rested in the hospital bed. She was the only one in the small room. She still wore elastic bandages that wrapped her body. She was covered with burns that she received a few days back when chipped vampires and werewolves had set her fur on fire in an underground train station. The burns were mostly healed, but the doctors and nurses insisted to keep her wrapped like a mummy.

"_My tribe and sister are safe,"_ she thought. She had to endure the humiliation of begging for the help from the Hellsings, but she was rewarded with her tribes rescue. Still, her sister Sandy was furious at being rescued by their former foes. June had to stifle a giggle upon remembering Sandy's expression.

June closed her eyes and relaxed. About a minute later, she heard someone walk into the room. It was probably one of the nurses.

She heard a girl's voice whispering, "Hey. Are you awake?"

June cracked her eyes open to see a green eye, short blond haired girl in green jumpers. It was this eleven-year-old girl that June had begged to for the final time for the rescue of her people. The one June had heard to be Alice Hellsing: The girl that her sister had tried to kill.

June then shank from her werewolf shape to one that was of a human. She replied, "Yeah."

Alice asked, "Do you still hurt?"

"Only a little. Thank you for sending your vampire to save my tribe. And for saving my sister, too."

"I did that? I did ask the lady vampire to do it, so maybe I did."

Alice sat on the side of the bed. "I'm Alice Hellsing. My mom and dad run this place."

A downcast June responded, "I'm June… My tribe tried to kill you. I feel bad about that."

There was a pregnant pause.

Trying to change the subject, Alice asked, "Can you walk without any pain?"

"It still hurts a little. Look, what I'm trying to say is that we were tricked into hunting you."

Alice paused again. "Ok. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Even though June was in her human shape, she growled.

Alice quickly spoke up. "Sorry," she said. "I don't know all the ways that werewolves act. I sometimes make some of my father's werewolves angry. Please don't get mad at me."

June stared wide eyes at the human. She finally said, "Of course I'm not mad at you. You've helped save my people. Lady Alice, for me to admit that my tribe did something wrong, I must lose some of the pride of my ancestors. My people are always right. It's how we survive. Admitting a wrong is not something that I'm happy to do. But with us noble werewolves, such an act of admission requires a quick and proper response, or one who admits guilt is made to feel like dirt. To forgive or not, it must be done fast. Do you understand?"

Alice nodded. "I think so. I… I forgive your tribe… Did I do that right?"

"… For a human, yes. I think I'll have to teach how you to act proper around the noble folks."

Alice puzzled, "You mean the nobles of Westminster?"

"No. Don't be silly. Noble humans? That funny. No, I mean us werewolves. Now, get off of the bed, Lady Alice, or I'll boot you off."

Alice frowned as she slid off the bed. June energetically came out from under the sheets and hopped out of the bed. As she landed on her feet, her knees wobbled and she braced her hands against her knees to balance herself.

Alice reached toward the girl, but June growled, "No thanks. I don't need a human to hold me up."

Alice frowned and demanded, "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Mean?" June looked confused. "I'm not mean." She looked at Alice and muttered mostly to herself, "I got to do what I got to do."

June then said sternly to Alice, "Listen you. My tribe owes your tribe a debt for our rescue, but my tribe never owes a debt to another tribe. We never do. So, the debt we owe you doesn't exist. So what task do you require of me work off what is… owed. Damn it, I'm not good with the ways of adult thinking."

Alice puzzled out, "So what you are trying to say is… I don't know what you're saying. Hey, do you want to become friends?"

June replied very weakly, "What?"

"Yes, you and I can become very good friends. You can show me how to act around werewolves, too. That would be nice."

June softly whined, "I'm required to be a human's friend. No, please, no."

Alice said with certainty, "Yes. You can be my friend. We can go to my room and I can show you my dolls. Since you're a werewolf girl, maybe you want to go to shooting range."

------------------------------------------------------

In his office, Richard was in a conversation on his cell phone. "That's right Sergeant. There will be some important blokes arriving soon. So, if you see any Vatican or Westminster vehicles, don't be alarmed… Yes, show any important looking fellows or ladies immediately to my office… You can see some vehicles now? … Very good. Goodbye Sergeant."

Richard closed his cell phone and informed his cyborg wife Gwen who was standing next to his chair, "That should be Vatican folks who have arrived, dear. They'll be up here shortly."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Which one of the maniacs will be gracing our home?"

"Actually, they're two of the saner members of that lot: Priestess Ncube and Paladin Wallace."

Gwen disapproved. "Oh? Not good. Wasn't Wallace the one that was going to fight Seras after he completed the task of disposing of ten chipped vampires?"

"I believe so, but there is no way he could have polished off ten of those buggers by now; maybe three or four vampires by now."

There was the sound of raised voices outside of his office's door.

"Here they are. That was quick," observed Richard. He called out, "Guard, let them in."

The door swung open into the door and the guard who was on the other side was shoved out of the way and out of sight by a blond haired female. The Tribe of Five Roses' werewolf Sandy was in her human form and wore a torn up camouflage robe. Behind her was another member of her tribe, David, who was in his tall werewolf mode with a Five Roses robe covering his frame, and a single male Hellsing nurse.

Sandy immediately announced, "Humans! I present to you the temporary leader of the Tribe of Five Roses: David. Please ask the wind up toy girl to leave. This is a negotiation between males."

Gwen reaction was immediate. "What?!? Why you mangy-"

Richard quickly cut in, "We of Hellsing welcomes David of the Five Roses. The lady standing next to me is my wife and military commander of my troops: Gwenllian Hellsing. She will remain here with us."

Sandy shook her head. "It's your wife? I don't see how a flesh and blood man can… with a mechanical doll… and you have a daughter with it. That's sick."

Gwen started out with a few choice words. "You stupid fur brained-"

David interrupted with a series of loud growling words in the tongue of the werewolves.

"Oh," said Sandy and then she looked at the male nurse. "Medical human person, David thanks you for escorting us here. Your presence is no longer required and you may, if you desire, leave to return to your noble duties of healing our fellow tribe members. Both David and I are thankful of your services."

The male nurse responded with, "Ah… Yeah." He looked to his boss, Richard Hellsing, who gave a small nod to the man. The nurse retreated while saying, "If you don't need me, I must be going. Bye. If you need anything thing else, don't hesitate to call on me."

"Farewell," Sandy said to the retreating man. She mused, "For a human, he is actually quite personable. I like him."

Richard asked, "Why isn't David in his human shape?"

Sandy shook her head as if Richard had asked a really dumb question. "Mr. Hellsing, you were there when David changed to that inferior shape with the Tower of London's drugs still within his blood. They overwhelm his weak human form. It was your doctor's stimulants that allowed David to barely wake up and return to his superior werewolf shape."

Gwen grumbled, "You can always depend upon a werewolf to be humble."

Sandy paused. The tone of Gwen's voice sounded sarcastic, but to her, Gwen's comment sounded to be complementally, and not the insult the Gwen meant it to be.

"Why, thank you," responded Sandy in a somewhat puzzled voice. "For a mad barbaric machine, you are actually pretty polite."

Gwen was pissed. "Mad? Barbaric?"

David reached out with his massive hairy hand and lightly cuffed Sandy on the shoulder. He growled out words, which Sandy responded with, "But they are mad and barbaric." David voice deepened as more growling words came from him.

Sandy complained as David and her exchanged words, "But that is not an insult… Well, tin men and mechanical girls have drugs injected into them that make them go insane… No, but… A matter of honor… Yes, David."

She then addressed Gwen, "My reasonable words and statements of facts were not meant to offend. Please calm your irrational anger."

Gwen was about to explode with her thoughts how the only thing that werewolves were good for was to make throw rugs out of them when Richard decided it was time to change the subject. "Mr. David, why have you come to me?"

Growling words came for David's mouth.

Sandy gave her own presentation of David's word, "Humans, David has decided to honor you lowly creatures and-"

David reached out and lightly batted Sandy's shoulder and growled a word of disapproval.

Sandy began again, "Mr. and Mrs. Hellsing, David wonders what are we to do next. Please realize that the werewolves of our tribe never owe a debt, but we do perform tasks that our honor demands."

"What," questioned Gwen.

Richard explained, "To a werewolf, a debt implies servitude. Their sense of honor is used to figure out what is owed."

Richard turned his attention to David. "Sir, there is no task required of you, except that we part in peace. If you wish to leave tomorrow, then do so. I can have some of my lorries take you blokes for part of your trip back to your territory."

Sandy instantly objected with her own words. "We can't take our dependents into a fight to reclaim our territory. They will be slaughtered."

Richard suggested, "Then leave them here. You can send your warriors to retake your lands."

Sandy snapped back, "We can't leave our folks undefended in your HUMAN hands!"

Richard asked in an even tone, "Then what do you suggest?"

Sandy was speechless. Not only did she have no idea of what to do, but also her opinion was asked for during male negotiations. This was not proper.

------------------------------------------------

Seras was sleeping in the back of the lorry and it was not a comfortable ride. The vehicle was on the road back to Richard Hellsing's complex with Integra and Alucard in the cab with a very tired Christine driving. Earlier, Richard Hellsing had called Integra to warn her to stay away from the Hellsing Security Agency mall because of possible dangers and of course, Integra preferred to face it. She didn't inform Richard of her pending visit.

Seras was deep within her interior world trying to sort things out. Around her was the throne room of the city that she had just inherited from the mind of her latest victim: Countess Carmilla Karnstein. She hadn't decided whether to put this castle and its surrounding city next to her own mind city or the put some distance between the two. As it was now, the two cities drifted round each other, sometimes close, sometimes distant.

She sat on a darkly stained oak throne that was tastefully decorated with only a small amount of embedded golden swirls. Before her was hostile group of fourteen vampires. These were real vampire spirits, not at all like the spirits of all the chipped vampires she has consumed earlier. Some of them were Carmilla's former meals that included a real Baobhan Sith, who the European vampiress Carmilla had consumed the powers of. Others were meals of those meals. Each one of them had added to the Countess Karnstein's powers, which gave new meaning to the phrase: you are what you eat. Now they added to Seras' strength.

Seras had forbidden the approach of any of these creatures closer than three meter to her. Still the spirits tried to muscle their way to stand directly in front of her. Major fights would have broken out several times, but Seras had mentally forbidden such activities.

Seras was in no mood to listen to their demands and complaints even though her vampiric side would have loved to see these insects rip one another to shreds.

"Please be quite everyone. I wish to speak with Carmilla." Seras politely waited for the din to die away. She waited in vain.

With her patience exhausted, Seras ordered, "Be silent! All of you blighters will step away except for Carmilla. Carmilla will come forward."

The crowd was forced back and Carmilla came forward.

Seras said, "You and I got to talk."

Carmilla didn't say a word.

Seras was a little crossed. "Well, say something." Then a realization came over her. "Oh… Sorry. I release you from being silent."

"Get off of my throne," were Carmilla's first words. "Remove yourself from my castle."

"_At least she's not putting me down with curses. She must be scared,"_ thought Seras. "Countess Carmilla, no one commands me within my own mind. You no longer can influence my thoughts nor can you harm me in any way, because you are now an ex-vampire. You are a former undead. Dead is the word. And now this whole city that you created is mine."

"Never, Monster!"

"Monster? You, who tried to steal my body, are calling me a monster? If I were such a creature, I would vanish you and your friends to the darkest farthest reaches of my mind."

Carmilla paused as she reconsidered her tact in dealing with Seras. "Then what are you intending to do with me?"

"I'll… I'm going to let you stay here in this city along with these other vampires. None of you guys will be staked out on the castle's wall and nor will you be entombed in a dungeon. But, you won't be allowed out of this city until either Lord Fogg or myself says it is ok to do so."

"What about my servants?"

"They'll be stuck here, too. And this time around, they'll not automatically be loyal to you. Countess, I will not tolerate any body creating mind-controlled slaves. To do such an act, will land the perpetrator on my bad list and nobody wants to be on my bad list. Anything else?"

Carmilla glared at her and snapped, "My servants are loyal to me on their own accord!"

"Fine," snapped Seras. Then she said to "You're all free to move about and talk. Don't fight and definitely don't hurt any of the children. Bye."

Seras disappeared from the throne and appeared far away in a rose garden. She was seated upon a stone bench and had two men in suits waiting before her. One was Lord Irving Fogg and the other was Lord Perrin, former ruler of the Tower of London. Irving politely nodded him head. Perrin stood rigid and was unable to move.

Seras asked, "Lord Fogg, what do you have for me?"

"Lady Victoria, this blighter has some useful information bouncing around inside his head."

"You didn't mind control this guy? Using my powers to do such an act?"

"Of course I did."

"Lord Irving Fogg! I will not tolerate such use of my powers!"

Lord Fogg calmly spoke, "In two and a half days, there will be a mass execution of fifty people in Southwark. The prisoners are captured Westminster soldiers, citizens and a few from some passing merchant convoys."

Seras' look of disapproval faded. Her wide-open eyes blinked twice. "That… doesn't make sense."

"Why not? A few heads on pike will cause the morale in the city to drop like a rock. The terror it would cause will be immense. It's a very reasonable tactic."

"… My human side can see that there are horrible men that could do something like that… but it doesn't make sense to my vampire side. You don't treat food that way… Maybe you chipped vampires are still more human than what I am becoming…"

"That's a scary thought."

"HA! You got that right. Is there anything else that I should know about?"

Lord Fogg and Seras then discussed the various problems and requirements that made up her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the office, Richard, Gwen, Sandy and David were negotiating. Their talk was not going smoothly. There were sometimes angry words and sometimes there were periods of silence for the participants to cool down. Then there was a knock on the office's door.

Richard's reaction was immediate. "Damn! The bloody Vatican has shown up. David and Sandy, you two will move over to my side of the desk and remain silent. We should be able to avoid any violence."

Sandy was not interested in avoiding violence. "Let the bastards come at us! I'm not afraid."

The cyborg Gwen said very evenly, "You will do what you are told."

Richard quickly added, "They were part of your rescue at the Tower. Do you still wish to fight?"

Sandy was tense and her eyes kept glancing back and forth between Richard and Gwen. David reached out with one of his huge hairy hands and gently knocked Sandy's shoulder.

"**Let's go behind the desk. We'll wait and watch,"** he growled out.

Sandy huffed and they both walked around the desk.

Richard called, "Enter."

The office's door opened and in came Alice and June along with a Hellsing guard. Both Alice's clothes and June's bandages were dirty and the guard was nursing a swollen eye.

Gwen called out to her daughter, "Alice, what happened? Did the werewolf child do this to you?"

At the same Sandy questioned June, "Sister, have the humans hurt you?"

"I'm fine," was Alice's response.

June shook her head 'no' and said, "I'm all right."

Richard looked at the guard and asked, "What's the problem?"

The man reported, "Sir! Both of these girls were shooting targets at the range. I thought that it was a bit strange that one of the Roses girls had a pistol, so I brought the little ladies here."

Richard frowned as he looked at the worried girls and the guard's black eyes. "Anything else to report?"

"Nothing, sir."

Both girls relaxed.

Richard sighed. "You may go."

"Yes, Sir." The man retreated out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Gwen asked, "Alice, darling, why did you take June out to the gun range? You know that she needs to rest to heal."

"But mom, she looked so bored. Anyway, she's my friend now."

Gwen remarked with a faint note of disapproval, "You're too much like your father."

To one side, Sandy asked of June, "Friend? With a human? Why?"

June whispered, "She is the one that sent the vampire to save you. I…" June looked down at the floor.

David butted in, **"So, you were forced to befriend the Hellsing child to satisfy your honor?"**

June nodded.

Sandy asked very seriously, "Was it the Hellsing child that sent the vampire? Not Mr. Hellsing?"

"Yes."

Richard said to his daughter, "Alice, I don't know how you two girls got dirty, but June needs her bandages replaced with clean ones. Why don't you take her back to the nurses."

Alice asked, "Can we go to my room after that?"

"Only if the doctors give you permission to do so. Now, take her back to her room, honey."

"Ok, daddy."

Alice hugged her father and mother before she grabbed June's arm and lead the young werewolf out of the office.

Sandy features harden. "Your child has accepted my sister's repayment of honor in a strange way. For saving our people, what is required of our honor, Mr. Hellsing?"

Richard's phone beeped and he quickly deactivated it. He considered his answer. "Nothing. I didn't order my people to rescue you, so you aren't required to perform any service."

"Yep," said Gwen. "So that means that after you blokes are rested, you can pack up and head off. We've got enough werewolves on our payroll and don't need any more."

David growled out some words and Sandy explained them. "How is it that your daughter commanded the vampire to assist us?"

Mr. Hellsing said, "Believe it or not, Seras is here by her own choice. I think that my little Alice convinced the vampiress to do what she did."

There was, again, a knock on the office's door.

"Damn," muttered Richard. "It must be the Vatican blokes."

"Maybe you should have answered your phone, dear," suggested Gwen.

"Your right." Richard addresses everyone in the room, "You all know the drill, back to my side of the desk."

After everyone had moved back behind the desk, Richard called out, "Enter."

From outside the door, a Hellsing guard opened it and three people of Asian descent came through, not the Vatican blokes that they had expected. The leading man was a slightly overweight gentleman of average height. His hair was cut short, and other than that, he had no distinguishing feature except his calm certainty. His mere presence almost commanded everyone's eyes to fixate upon him. He wore a dark suit that was also non-descript. To his left was a clean-cut lean man in a dark blue suit. His right hand stayed near his waist near to where his weapon used to hang before the Hellsing guards had asked for his sword. On the left of the older man was a young woman who was dressed in a beige female version of a business suit with a medium length skirt.

Richard asked in a puzzled voice, "Hello. And you are?"

Gwen immediately spoke up, "Mr. Ma! We are honored to have you here. Are you here to here to discuss the bounty of the clean up job we did at the Tower of London?"

Mr. Ma's eyes surveyed Richard, Gwen, Sandy and the oblivious werewolf: David. He said in a pleasant voice, "Hello, Mrs. Hellsing. I presume that the man next to you is your husband Mr. Hellsing."

"Yes, I am," said Richard. "Welcome, Mr. Ma. I'm glad to finally meet one of our benefactors."

"Mr. Hellsing, I'm here to discuss your use of various non-humans. My government has reminded me that it is not in the business of financing such creatures. In the light of your rescue of an entire werewolf tribe, please explain why I should continue to pay bounties to you and your organization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the trailer of the lorry, Seras has just had her fill of dealing with the denizens of her mind and turned the responsibility of managing the spirits complaints, problem, issues, etc, etc, etc. It was time to rest. And she would have drifted off to dreamland, except for the slight annoying desire to drain the blood of two individuals who sat in the lorry's cab. Her fangs demanded to drain Christine, whose blood she had previously tasted, and Integra, who has the taint of Seras' blood flowing within her.

Alucard's mental voice made itself know. _"A vampire of nobility knows how to control herself, Seras Victoria. Only undead trash would loose control over such minor desires."_ Then Alucard's presence faded away.

"That's easy for him the say," muttered Seras.

Still, it was interesting to feel how her own blood flowed through Integra's veins. Just like it flowed through the Hellsing werewolf Harry, but not as strongly… Integra's heart pumped in pulses… through some veins where it didn't flow easily in some spots. Maybe some of those veins were constricted because of cholesterol… Can I do something about that? Maybe I can dissolve those deposits… A little bit at a time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lorry's cab, Christine was driving with the elderly Integra seated next to her. Alucard lounged against the passenger door.

"_Soon,"_ thought the no-life king. _"My little fledgling will do what I've been ordered to never to do. My master will see the pasting of decades and centuries."_

He looked out of the corner of his eyes at Integra and a smile came across his face that revealed his fangs.

Sir Hellsing took notice of his countenance and demanded, "What?"

His smile widened even more. "I was contemplating about my service to you, my master. I am a willing weapon and you will be the one who will pull the trigger. Who do I butcher for you next? Will it be friend or foe? Will it be chipped vampires or some pesky relatives? What fun we will have in the upcoming years, my master."

---------------------------------------------

Back in the Hellsing Security Agency, Richard was explaining to Mr. Ma why the Chinese government should continue to pay reward bounties to the Hellsings.

"Mr. Ma, my agency will continue to perform the valuable protection escorts to supply caravans around the Westminster area. We need those bounties to help us to continue our operation."

Mr. Ma studied the Hellsings and then spoke, "Because of your low profile while protecting travelers and cargo, I chose to ignore your use of werewolves. But in your bold taking of the Tower of London, you have made yourselves noticed to my superiors. They do not believe it's wise to support such creatures. At this time, my commander believes that your taking of the Tower was due to luck."

"Luck!" protested Gwen. "I…" Then she went silent as she realized that she had no idea how the tower was taken. Was it luck? A close fight? Were the tower's soldiers fighting amongst themselves when Seras attacked, or was the tower just completely over whelmed?

Again, there was a knock on the door.

Gwen whispered to Richard, "You forgot to turn your phone back on."

Richard called out loudly, so whoever was on the other side of the door could head, "Please wait for an hour in the lounge. We're busy in here."

From the other side of the door, there was a brief sound of scuffling, followed by the door slamming open. Standing in the doorway was Paladin Wallace with a frown upon his face. Two Hellsing guards were on the floor behind and they were starting to come to their feet. Another figure stood beyond them.

The paladin announced with almost comic like pomp, "Inquisitor Ncube has arrived and you will meet with her… immediately…" His eyes scanned the room's occupants. Of course he spotted Mr. And Mrs. Hellsing and a male werewolf. With them on the other side of Richard's desk was a lady who was probably werewolf. But on this side were three Asian folks and one of them looked important and the other two seemed to be guards.

Wallace's expression faded into an embarrassed smile. He said with a slightly whine, "Oh, sorry. I guess that there really is a meeting in here... Why don't you send for me after you're done."

From behind Wallace an older female voice demanded, "Wallace! We don't have time for this. My good brother, step aside. I wish to enter."

Wallace carefully moved into the room and to the left. Stepping through the doorway was Priestess Ncube, the Vatican Inquisitor from southern Africa. She was in a dark blue nun's habit.

Richard quickly and nervously greeted her, "Mother Ncube. We are honored to have you here."

Ncube's eyes quickly scanned the people within the room and then spoke. "Mr. Hellsing, I will make this short. I'm not here to investigate your den of monstrosities, yet. I will be taking Paladiness Sarafina back for judgment. Send for her now."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The lorry carrying Integra and crew pulled up near the main entrance of Richard Hellsing's headquarters. Also parked in front of the former shopping mall, were three heavily armored six-wheeled troop transport-like vehicles with a single red star on each side of the vehicles. Next to them, were four Vatican lorries with crosses painted upon their doors. Guards of the Vatican and China were milling around. Christine decided that dropping two vampires off here wasn't such a good idea, so she drove her vehicle to an entrance on the far side of the complex. Christine in her human shape got out and fretted over the elderly Integra as she climbed out of the cab.

Alucard smirked at the sight of his master threatening to beat Christine if the werewolf ever dared to fuss over her again. Seras climbed out of the vehicle's rear and yawned so wide that all of her fangs were plainly seen.

Christine was able to usher the group through the heavy guarded rear entrance. She was well known to the people who guarded there. Integra was basically unknown and Seras, who was in her old tan short skirt Hellsing uniform and not her black trench coat, was unrecognized. Integra still disapproved of Seras' newer fashion statement. And of course, the red clad Alucard was the newest wandering monster known to join the Hellsing staff and the guards recognized him.

The group was walking down one of the former mall's side halls toward the main area, Alucard grinned fiercely and barked a single syllable laugh. He said in glee, "A Vatican bitch."

Ahead of them in the main hallway and being escorted across their view from right to left was the one armed Paladiness Sarafina. The ones escorting her were two male cyborg guards and Harry, in his full werewolf form. Sarafina was still wearing her blood soaked blue nun habits with one of its sleeves cut very short and covered in blood from the missing limb. Her grin was still there, but her eyes were continuously shifting back and forth.

Integra looked disgusted and said sourly, "A Catholic sow."

Christine added, "That monster is one insane murderer, Elder."

Seras added, "Since the Vatican lorries are here, they're probably going to take the mad woman away and execute her. She almost cut Paladin Moore's head off. Still I don't like her, but I worry what Moore may do to her brother Milos. That monster almost killed Milos."

Integra's face lost its look of disapproval and changed to a thinking frown. She called out, "Sergeant Harry, wait. I wish to discuss something with your prisoner."

The wolf stopped and surveyed the newcomers. While he didn't really have any compulsion to follow any of Integra's orders, his mistress Seras was in that group. Sarafina and the other two guards came to a halt. The cyborgs looked on in concern and confusion.

"Harry!" exclaimed Christine in delight as she charged the male werewolf and changed her form. In her full wolf-woman form, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a single lick to the side of his muzzle.

Harry said nervously, **"Not in public. Later!"**

Christine slowly released. **"I'll make you keep that promise."**

Integra slowly stepped up and studied the paladiness with harsh eyes. Sarafina's gaze fixed on this potential enemy and her mad grin was displayed.

Integer asked, "Of what service can you be to me, Catholic?"

The mute paladiness' response was immediate. She shook her head no while practically laughing silently in Integra's face. Alucard grin widened as he reached under his coat.

Integra was unfazed. "Paladin Moore will kill you if you return to your paladin brethren. Does this scare you?"

Again, Sarafina shook her head no.

"And what of your brother? What will Moore do to him?"

The mad paladiness' fixed grin shattered into a look of panic.

Integra pressed her attack. "Paladins are not known for their kindness and rational thought. What kind of revenge will Moore extract upon your brother?"

Sarafina fell to her knees with her single hand on the floor to support herself. She wept madly without a single sound.

One of the cyborg guard asked, "Are you sure that you should be doing this? Mr. Hellsing will be pissed off."

Alucard withdrew his empty hand from under his coat. "Do not question what my master does."

Integra stared at the insane paladiness and then asked, "I'll repeat myself: of what service can you be to me, Catholic?"

Sarafina looked down at the floor and shook her head negatively as tears dripped down.

"And what if I promise to protect the life of your precious brother? What do you say to that, Paladiness?"

Sarafina collapsed numbly to the floor. Her body only twitched.

"If I protect your brother, will you serve me?"

The paladiness' head barely nodded.

Integra paused as she looked down at the woman. "Harry," she commanded, "take this creature back to her human brother. I don't want to see her again until the blood is cleaned off of her."

Harry looked at Seras and asked, **"Mistress?"**

Seras nodded and Harry proceeded to lift the limp Sarafina off of the floor. Integra turned and headed across the mall's main floor in the direction of Richard's office. Seras, Alucard and Christine followed.

Christine finally asked, **"Seras, I noticed that my Harry had called you mistress. You haven't decided to take my boyfriend away, have you?"**

Seras replied in a near panic, "No! Of course not! He's your boyfriend."

"… **He's been calling you mistress ever since you saved his life. Why?"**

Seras really didn't care to mention the blood link between Harry and her. "I think that I have earned his trust."

Christine thought a bit as they all walked. She finally voiced what she was thinking, **"Harry has acknowledged you as his leader. This is rarer still for us wolves, only male are allowed to lead. Ha, ha, we werewolves are such a sexist lot… Seras, you didn't take my life when I offered it to you… and you have saved my future husband's life… and you fight on the side of the Hellsings. You have earned my trust, leader."**

"What?"

"**Leader… that word means one who leads those who are loyal to him- or in your case, loyal to her. It means that I'm one of those who are loyal."**

"But, but-"

"**Oh, do what I tell you to do and be the boss."**

Seras shook her head in puzzlement and said under her breath, "Strange werewolvish logic."

"**I heard that."**

"Bloody werewolf hearing."

"**You're just jealous."**

Alucard chuckled. "You're amusing me, puppy girl."

"Is being 'amusing' to a vampire a good thing or a bad thing?"

-----------------------------------

Richard was getting a headache. All discussion came to a halt after Richard had sent for Sarafina. Mr. Ma didn't seem to be inclined to discuss any financial arrangement with the Vatican Inquisitor Ncube here and other than hostile glances at the werewolf David, she remained quiet. Gwen was nervous and Sandy remained tense in anticipation of fighting all the possible enemies within the room, including the Hellsings. Paladin Wallace was… well he started to choke and he banged a fist against his chest in an attempt to clear his lungs.

Priestess Ncube asked with intense concern, "Brother Wallace, what is it?"

Mr. Ma, who was between his two guards, suggested, "Maybe he has been poisoned."

Richard protested, "We don't use poisons."

With his other hand, Wallace held out an open small blue packet filled with a green power.

Ncube snatched the item and read the writing on the packet, "Sugary snappy power crystals…" She turned her attention upon the coughing paladin. "Some of this children's candy went down your windpipe?"

Wallace nodded as his coughing subsided. "Yes, mother," he weakly said.

Ncube shook her head in disbelief. Everyone in the room relaxed.

From behind Richard, Alucard laughed.

Alucard had appeared between the back of Richard chair and the door-less wall behind him. Sandy almost fell down as she whirled about to confront the undead monster.

As most of the people in the room reached for concealed weapons, Richard demanded, "Alucard! Next time use the door!"

Gwen asked in exasperation, "Are you trying to get yourself shot?"

Alucard smiled snidely, "That sounds like fun. Please, start shooting."

The door to the room slammed open. Integra was standing there and she loudly demanded, "Alucard! No more games!"

Alucard bowed. "As you wish, my master."

"Who is this elderly lady?" Mother Ncube was annoyed that another party had made their presence known. Of course the vampire didn't add to her humor at all.

Richard start out with, "This is my relative, Integra-"

Integra cut in, "My name is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Richard and I have an urgent discussion that we must have immediately. Please excuse us and wait in some other room, nun. Richard will be with you after we are done. You and your paladin friend will leave now. Good day."

As she walked into the room, Integra turned her attention to Mr. Ma. "Are you the gentleman who is financing Richard?"

Ncube literally exploded in anger. "You will not dismiss me in such a way! I will remain here until Paladiness Sarafina and Brother Milos have been delivered into my custody."

Integra took out a self-lighting cigarette and placed it between her lips. She said in a bored tone, "Sarafina is now in my employment. Brother Milos wasn't treated well by Paladin Moore, so he will remain in my care."

As the heated argument got started, Seras came into the room, followed by Christine in her human form. The Hellsing vampiress spotted Paladin Wallace just two meters away and she step up to him.

Wallace's face lost all comedic expression and was replaced with hostility. In a whisper, he hissed, "Vampiress, I challenge you to combat."

Seras looked surprised and then she grinned furiously as her vampiric side influenced her. "I gave you a goal of ten chipped vampires before we fight again. Did you kill them?"

"I've wiped out twelve of the vile monsters."

Seras grin turned into a real smile, as she looked respectful. "Twelve? That's two more than the target I gave you. I'm so proud of you."

An embarrassed smile was plastered on Wallace's face. "I'm just a servant of the Lord. I really don't need any praise."

Seras smile faded away. "And now we are to fight?"

The paladin tensed up. "Yes. Where?"

"Hmmm… How about the open area about one kilometer for the front of the main entrance? In about five minutes?"

"One Kilometer… ok."

"Good. It's a date, Mr. Paladin."

Wallace spluttered out the words, "date" and "vampire".

In the room, Richard, Gwen and Mr. Ma joined Integra and Ncube's argument. Alucard leaned against a wall and looked bored. One thing that caught Seras' attention was the across-the-room staring contest between Christine and Sandy. She didn't expect a brawl to break out among the humans, but with the two werewolf ladies, the possibility of physical conflict was in the air.

In an attempt to remove the chance of a werewolf brawl, Seras whispered to her companion, "Christine, go and help Harry."

Christine's eyes didn't budge from the blond werewolf in human form. "Blondie's here. I'm going to extract a lot of hurt from her."

Seras said in firm tone, "No, you will go and help Harry."

"I'm going to chew her head off."

"This is an order, Christine."

"Leader? No, please don't make me leave."

"Christine! Go quickly. Please."

Slowly Christine broke eye contact with her foe and then jogged out of the room. Her sour muttering could be heard.

Seras nodded to Wallace as a small pool of darkness formed under her feet. In an instant, she sank straight down into the floor and out of sight.

Sandy's reaction was immediate. "Where did the daft vamp go?"

It didn't bother Integra that Seras left. The vampiress wasn't known to attack innocent humans. What concerned Integra was Ncube calling out, "Brother Wallace? Come back here. Wallace!"

Paladin Wallace had charged out of the room in a full out run.

"This is going to be enjoyable," remarked Alucard.

-------------------------------------------

A flock of ravens swarmed in the noon sun. They gathered in an open area over the A406 road and in view of the Hellsing's building and the vehicles parked in front of it. In sunlight, some of the birds collided on one spot of the pavement and more poured in. The little bodies melted into a dark formless mass. The glob struggled to change to a humanoid shape. It seemed that the sun was causing it problems. With effort it assumed the outline of a woman and Seras' features appeared upon it along with her black trench coat and dark sunglasses.

She grimaced at the solar object. "For something I enjoy so much, you're really starting to tick me off."

On one of the rusted out old cars nearby, a raven called out. Seras looked up to see Paladin Wallace running from the complex toward her. She grinned. The grin widened as he approached until she spotted others tailing the Vatican man. Everyone from Mr. Hellsing's office was coming with others that tagged along far behind. The only ones missing were her master and Integra.

"_Since Sir Hellsing isn't here, I won't have to change into that old short skirt uniform,"_ she thought with relief.

"_Don't fight the Vatican dog until Integra and I have arrived,"_ ordered Alucard's mental voice.

Seras kicked a rock on the ground_. "Damn... Oops, I didn't mean to think that word."_

As Wallace came nearer, he drew forth two pistols: One normal looking but large with a very short barrel, and the other looked more like a flare gun. The paladin's face had a deadly do-or-die expression.

As he got within twenty meters of Seras and brought his guns to bear, Seras called out, "Not yet. We have to wait a bit."

"WHAT?" Wallace's face slackened into uncertainty. "Why?"

"My master and his master wishes to watch the fight."

"It's a sick perversion to watch two people… a person and a creature fight to the death for their amusement."

"You're right, Mr. Paladin. Here come a whole lot of them right now."

Mother Ncube was at the head of the pack of people heading towards them. Her enhanced body from her previous life as a paladiness kept her ahead of the rest of the mob. Still distant, she shouted, "Brother Wallace! Get away from that infernal monster! She'll tear you apart."

Wallace called back to her, "This is a battle I must fight alone. Please don't interfere, Good Mother."

Then he lowered his voice and spoke to Seras, "They'll stop us when they get here."

"Then start shooting and maybe they'll duck," Seras said with a toothy smile. Her vampiric side was starting to show.

Wallace ran to circle to Seras' left as she drew out pair of pistols. The paladin's normal gun barked twice. Seras was prepared to dodge two slugs, but not ready for the spray of small silver birdshot that spewed out instead. She dodged to her right and only a small number of the pellets stuck her. The tiny silver spheres lanced into her undead flesh and there was immediate pain. She wasn't so lucky with the second volley of birdshot and was hit by half of them. Her skin was peppered with small holes that slowly leaked a dark fluid.

Both of Seras' guns returned fire as Wallace squeezed the trigger of the odd flare-like gun.

It was Wallace's turn to dodge and one of Seras' slug missed while the other tore a hole through the paladin's shoulder.

The single slug from Wallace's last shot was both humongous and slow. The vampiress' frame twisted to move out of its way, but the swollen bullet had other ideas. In mid-air, it blew up. What inflicted more hurt on Seras wasn't the small explosion. What added to her pain was that the explosion sprayed out silver laced paint. A film of this liquid coated Seras, Wallace, and the ground around them.

Expecting this paint, Wallace had protected his eyes by closing them, while Seras' glasses shielded her eyes, but they were now useless. Seras' exposed skin bubbled and hissed as the silvery liquid ate into it. Her trench coat was also starting to dissolve.

She dropped her left pistol and reached with her free hand to remove her now opaque glasses as she blindly charged at the man. Likewise, Wallace dropped the spent flare-like gun. Seras didn't waste any bullets as she neared her opponent who she couldn't see. Finally, just four meters from the man, she finally got her glasses off and noticed that she was staring down the barrel of new plastic toy-like pistol in the paladin's left hand.

"Sorry, Seras," were the paladin's last words before he fired this bizarre gun. A stream of water squirted out of the thing and washed over the vampire's face. Seras was expecting the clear fluid to burn like acid, but all it did was did was drenched her head and shoulders and it smelled faintly refreshing.

Seras fired a round into Wallace's left knee and asked through the silver induced pain, "What was that?"

Wallace groaned in agony, "Holy water." He collapsed to the ground. From that position he fired another blast of silvery paint, which hurt, and another slash of holy water, which Seras didn't really mind.

Another of Seras' bullets drilled all the way though Wallace's right shoulder and temporary disabled his right arm. Seras still smoked as the silver-based paint continued to sear her flesh. She leaped on the paladin and was rewarded by the man squirting a stream of holy water up her nose.

The vampiress growled as her teeth approached his throat, "You lose, Mr. Wallace."

"I will see you in Hell, leech," hissed the Paladin.

Seras paused. "I will like to see you try to send me there," whispered Seras into his ear. "How about we resume the fight after you destroy twenty more chipped freaks, Mr. Paladin?"

His only response was of disbelief. "What?"

Seras sat up and sat straddling the holy warrior. "You can leave now, Mr. Wallace. You're so much fun, that I will like to fight you later."

Suddenly a circular string of prayer beads came flying straight at the vampiress. Seras caught a glance of the incoming beads and the person who threw them: Mother Ncube. The hoop of beads came down over Seras' head, down past her shoulder and tightened around her upper body and pinning her arms. The individual beads glowed with a holy blessing while they constricted tighter and tighter around Seras' body.

Ten meters away and approaching quickly, Ncube shouted, "Finish the vampire off, Wallace!"

Wallace froze with indecision and Seras rolled off of him, away from the approaching priestess and onto the silver painted ground.

Lagging far behind the good mother, Richard was huffing and puffing in his attempt to keep up with the priestess. Gwen easily kept pace with her husband and remained protectively near him. Hellsing werewolf Harry was just behind them.

David and Sandy were cautiously loping not far from the Hellsing, but not too near either. Just like David, Sandy had taken on her werewolf form.

Furthest distant from Seras and Wallace, were Mr. Ma and his two bodyguards. These three were only observing the drama in progress.

Near the Hellsing Headquarters, the men and women around Mr. Ma's and the Vatican's vehicles were agitated as were the Hellsing guards near the building.

Winded, Richard gasped out, "Stop this… Immediately! … Ncube… Seras, Wallace… stand down!"

Seras rolled further away from Wallace while her skin continued to hiss and bubble as it was attacked by the silver paint. She groaned, "Wallace, leave! Grenade!"

Wallace's words were "You got to be kidding me." Then he attempted to scoot his maimed body away from the vampiress.

Out from under Seras's trench coat and telekinetically pulled from her shadow space, a grenade came to float into the air next to Seras. Seras' willpower yanked the pin from the device and the safety handle came flying off.

Upon seeing the live grenade, Mother Ncube's objective changed from killing the vampire to aiding the downed paladin. She skidded to a stop as she grabbed Wallace's good arm. The priestess, who was formerly a paladiness, used her enhanced strength to swing Wallace around and toss him back toward where she had come from and away from the offending vampiress. The grenade detonated and it threw the good mother a few meters. Shrapnel pierced the priestess' flesh and tore up the left side and the back of her habit.

Harry used his massive werewolf bulk to shield Richard Hellsing and partially Gwen. David and Sandy were hit by some of the debris while further away Mr. Ma and his guards used a flap of their coats to cover their faces. It seems that representatives of the Chinese government wore armored clothing.

For Seras, the explosion blasted the vile paint from the front side of her and the string of prayer beads was tore apart. What it uncovered wasn't her normal features. The places scrubbed by the blast only showed black shapeless surfaces. And from those dark patches, a multitude of ravens came flying out. The remainder of Seras' silver coated body deflated as the black birds came pouring out into the sky. The last of the birds flew out and left a lump of silvery muck.

At this sight, Mr. Ma's face was frozen in neutrality, but his eyes were wide; Priestess Ncube had a mixture of fear and rage and Richard had a this-can't-be-happening-again look for the eighteenth time since Seras had arrived in this decade.

The ravens flocked together silently as distant non-Seras ravens cried out. Seras' shape appeared as the birds collided and melted together. In record time, Seras was standing there in her black trench coat with a big aggressive grin on her face. With her hand, she gave a big thumb's up and announced, "Victory!"

"Damn Monster," hissed the priestess, which Mr. Ma agreed with. Ncube reached into her habit and pulled out two small one-handed maces.

Seras ignored the priestess and said out loud to Wallace, "Well, that was a good spat, Mr. Wallace. So, I'll see you again after you wipe out twenty more chipped vampires, right?"

The regenerating paladin was able to sit up and he regained more control over his body. "Yeah, Miss Victoria Vampire, I'll send you to hell after I've got twenty more. That is if you don't mind me destroying you."

"You're welcome to try again."

A frown creased Mother Ncube's forehead. "Do not ignore me, you two. I will not be ignored."

Wallace sighed. "Wise Mother Ncube, I was totally out classed in that fight. My good priestess, you are a decommissioned paladiness and you don't have the all the speed you used to. Miss Seras? Did you only use normal bullets?"

Seras grinned. "That's right. Only steel jacketed ones; nothing silver, blessed or exploding."

He put on a weak smile. "You were only playing with me."

"… Maybe. But you are so much fun, so please don't be mad with me."

Integra voice came from a spot near Richard. "All Vatican personal should withdraw immediately."

Everyone's eyes were diverted to the newcomer. Standing there was Alucard with his wide, but this time somewhat proud, smile and he had the elderly Integra Hellsing cradled in his arms.

Integra glanced at the male vampire with annoyance and smacked his shoulder with her cane. "Put me down."

Alucard gently place her on her feet. He asked, "Is there something else you would like me to do, my master? Fletch your meal? Make you tea? Kill everyone within your view?"

"Do not mock me," Snapped the elderly Hellsing.

Ncube spoke up, "I will not leave without Paladiness Sarafina."

Richard quickly gave in. "Well, good mother, I can send someone to bring her-"

Integra interrupted, "Sarafina will rejoin you when she decides to. In the meanwhile, I will use her talents in my organization."

This comment started another argument between the two women with Richard and Gwen trying to act as diplomats.

Seras turned her attention from the verbal combat to two approaching werewolves: David and Sandy. Seras' uncertainty on how to deal with these two instantly dissolved her vampiric aggression.

Seras asked, "Ah… is there something I can do for you?"

Sandy growled out a question that sounded more like an accusation, **"Did the human Richard Hellsing order you to rescue our tribe from the Tower of London? And be honest in your reply."**

The vampiress nervously answered, "No. In fact, Mr. Hellsing ordered me not to attempt a rescue."

David brought up the next question. **"Then was it the Hellsing child who ordered you to attack the Tower?"**

Seras recalled little Alice Hellsing's order and the feeling of compulsion that went with it. _"No,"_ she thought. _"I control myself! I wasn't obeying Alice's command. She's not my master. I'll decide what I do!"_

Seras put words to voice her thoughts. "No. Alice had voiced a concern for you blokes and wished for me to save you guys, but it was my choice to do so."

David scowled. **"Even though my tribe owes you no debt, there is the matter of honor. What would balance the honor between us?"**

This confused Seras. Even if the male werewolf said that there was no debt, it sounded like they were talking about a debt. She ventured, "Maybe, if you promised try to make peace with the humans?"

Sandy's teeth snapped angrily as David asked in a very serious even voice, **"What do you really want from us, vampire? Slaves? Blood? What?"**

Seras looked surprised and then said with a sheepish smile, "No, none of that. I'm not that sort of vampire, Mr. David. Peace and good will is enough for me, Sir."

Sandy warned, **"The vampire is trying to trick us! There is nothing honorable that exists within undead flesh!"**

"Hey!" was Seras protest.

David mulled over a thought and then asked, **"Why did you allow the paladin to live? He was definitely trying to terminate you."**

Seras perked up. "Because the guy makes sure that his fights with me are away from any innocent non-combatants. He isn't a mad-dog paladin like most of them are… Sorry about that mad-dog comment."

Sandy growled, **"That's an insult!"**

David shook his head. **"Nothing to apologize about, vampire. We are wolves, not dogs. What about the priestess? She interfered with your duel. Why didn't you tear her apart?"**

Seras laughed weakly. "Oh, her. Well, she was saving her friend. I can't fault her for that. Besides, when I pulled out the grenade, her first action was to get Wallace away from the explosion. I can admire that."

In an attempt to expose Seras' supposed deceit, Sandy asked, **"Didn't you really fear what would happen to your Hellsing buddies if you executed those Vatican vermin? Reprisal from the Vatican's Section Thirteen with tens and twenties of Paladin berserkers?"**

Seras smiled with embarrassment and admitted, "Yeah, that too."

David growled sourly, **"Enough, Sandy. I've made my decision."**

Sandy responded in a near panic. **"No, no, no and NO! Don't do what I'm thinking you're going to do. Beside, she's a female and therefore not a leader. You can't do this. Especially with an undead leech! You'll embarrass me!"**

"What?" was Seras immediate interjection.

David shook his head and said, **"Return death with death and honor with honor. That is our way."** He turned his full attention to Seras. **"You, vampire, are my pack leader. You have forced me to acknowledge my loyalty to you, leech."**

Seras went wide-eyed as Sandy cut in, **"NO! You are in line to be leader of our tribe. You can't do this!"**

Seras added, "You don't have to do this. I don't need or want any servants. Please, just don't worry about this honor thing. Being friends with the Hellsings and me is fine."

David studied the vampiress**. "No evil laugh? No gloating over having a new slave? You are not what I imagine a vampire to be, pack leader."**

"I am not your pack leader," protested Seras.

"**You are now, pack leader. As a male, it's my job to do the thinking for you and to perform the other tasks that you may find difficult to do. Like controlling your emotions or acting rationally."**

"WHAT! BLOODY HELL!" Seras was shocked, angry and not amused.

"**Hmm,"** David thought out loud. **"I see that my job is going to require a lot of work."**

Seras was so thoroughly insulted that she couldn't speak.

Sandy yelled out, **"You stinking stupid blood sucking immoral leech, I owe my loyal to you, too! You're my pack leader! I will obey your depraved commands and follow you into pits of hell, which isn't far, since I'm already there!"**

Seras didn't don't know what to say. "What? What? Why?"

David said slowly and seriously, **"Sandy, you won't do this. You will not degrade yourself by swearing allegiance to filthy undead maggot with the brains of a civilian human."**

"HEY!" Seras definitely knew she was insulted that time.

Sandy looked into David's eyes. **"I'm not swearing loyalty to the beastly girl because of our tribe's honor. It's because I'm following you, my love. To be with you, I will bear any disgrace, including following the orders of a diseased maggot, my dearest."**

The two embraced and exchanged licks on their muzzles.

Seras grumbled, "You're not in hell; I am."

--------------------------------------------------------

The Hellsing werewolf Harry pulled out a foul self-igniting cigar and started to puff on it. He surveyed the scene. Mother Ncube had sworn to return for Sarafina and then she stomped off. Wallace limped after the good mother to their vehicles.

Mr. Ma and the Hellsings started to conference between themselves and the scene had become peaceful. The only thing that interrupted the peace was Sandy shouting declarations of loyalty to Seras. The humans didn't understand a single word, but Alucard grinned wider and he chuckled.

Harry mused_, "Christine's going to be royally pissed off. She planned Sandy's death in so many different ways and Sandy now follows the same leader as Christine and I. In principle, we're all pack mates. Christine will not be pleased."_


	46. Chap 46: Alucard visits the Theatre

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter. ^_^

-------------------------------------

After the Seras/Paladin Wallace conflict, and as the Vatican vehicles drove off, Mr. Hellsing and crew slowly drifted back toward the Hellsing Security Agency's Headquarters. The speed of the group was limited by how fast the elderly Integra could walk. The group consisted of Richard, Gwen and Integra Hellsing, one of Richard's werewolves, Harry, and China's government representative Mr. Ma along with his two guards. Alucard strode next to Integra's right. Seras was approaching the group in a hesitant manner while the two werewolves, David and Sandy, who were conversing earlier with the vampiress, had decided to leave quickly for the headquarters' main entrance.

As they walked, Mr. Ma remarked to Richard, "Your vampires seem to be well trained, Mr. Hellsing. I am still puzzled why there is not a dead paladin on your front doorstep. Please enlighten me on why this is not the case."

Richard nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, Sir, Seras seems to have limited her appetite to enemy vampires and werewolves. She takes great pride in the number of people that she had rescued."

Mrs. Hellsing piped in, "And I'm sure that our overly active Seras will seek out the undead and wolfish blighters, but to do such work, our organization needs funds to cover our operations, replacement of destroyed vehicles, bills for medical supplies, cybernetics part, etc, etc, etc."

Mr. Ma asked softly, "How can you assure me that this female monster won't feed upon the normal human population?"

Richard was trying to formulate a brilliant response when Alucard said, "The police girl still pretends that part of her soul remains human. She's pathetically attempting to follow human rules that no longer apply to her."

Richard complained, "Alucard! You're making Seras out to be more of a monster than she is."

Mr. Ma regarded the No-Life King. "What kind of guarantee can you offer me that neither you or the vampiress won't go into a blood feeding frenzy on human beings?"

Alucard smirked. "Seras Victoria is not that weak. For myself, it's a guarantee that I can not offer."

Mr. Ma paled as a shocked look came over him. "Monster," he said whispered.

"Quiet, Alucard," snapped Richard.

Gwen quickly explained to Ma, "Just ignore him. He's always causing a commotion where ever he goes."

"Silence!" Integra took command of the situation. "The Vampire Alucard is blood bonded to my family's lineage and is subject to my orders. He cannot give a promise of his future actions. Only I can do that."

Mr. Ma turned his attention to the elderly woman. "Still, my government is not inclined to pay for the support of a band of monsters."

Seras spoke out as she advanced up to the group. "Excuse me, Sir, but I couldn't help but to hear your conversation and I might have a suggestion."

Mr. Ma just stared at Seras that caused her to fidget. He then asked, "What, vamp… Miss Seras, what do you suggest?""

"Well, Sir, how about if you don't pay us the bounty for the Tower of London until we destroy another one of the enemy's bases?

A frown etched itself into Mr. Ma's face. Before he could voice his disapproval, Seras quickly added, "And maybe you can assign some tasks to us, too."

Ma's frown froze and was slowly replace by a mixture of disgust and contemplation that warred in his features. He said in a tone of accusation, "You dare tempt me? … I... I'll consult with my superiors. Good bye."

Without any further delay, he whirled about and walked off in a fast stride. Ma's guards were caught by surprise and had to rush after him.

Gwen ran off after them in an attempt to continue to sway Mr. Ma's opinion.

Richard grumbled, "That could have gone better."

"That could have gone a lot worse, Richard," corrected Integra.

"… I do believe that you may be right." Richard brought his eyes to bear upon Seras. "Seras, I know that you thought what you were doing was right, and probably it was, but never ever negotiate on the behalf of my organization without first consulting with either Gwen or me. Do you understand?"

Seras hung her head down and stared at her feet. Before she could answer with an acknowledgement, Integra added her own comment. "No, Senior Officer Victoria will do her conferring with me."

Seras brighten up. At least, Sir Hellsing wasn't treating her like a child.

The vampiress was about to give Integra a snappy salute along with a cheerful "Yes, Sir!" when the elderly Hellsing groused, "And Seras, get out of that ridiculous black jacket. I don't want to see you in it again. You're not Alucard, so please don't mimic him. Change back into your normal uniform. Having one Alucard around is enough of a headache. I don't need two."

Seras' emotion crashed to a new low and again her eyes were fixed on her own feet. She said in a beaten tone, "Yes, Sir."

Seras' old tan uniform faded into existence as her black trench coat and sunglasses faded out.

Integra nodded in approval. "Good… Officer Victoria, if you require a longer skirt, then for heaven's sake, go and find one."

"Yes, Sir."

Integra turned and slowly ambled back towards the Hellsing headquarter and Richard walked with her.

"Integra," he said, "we must discuss who is in charge here."

As the pair got further away, Seras hear Integra's response. "No discussion is needed, Richard. I am in charge."

Alucard and Harry the werewolf were the only two beings that remained with the vampiress.

Master Sergeant Harry remarked, **"You're treated very crappy at times, Mistress."**

Alucard smirked. "Yes, Police Girl. The werewolf has a point. You are either feared or you are treated like a child."

Seras asked with a slight note of demand, "Why, Master? Why?"

Alucard sarcastic smile faded. "You frequently show either your blood thirsty fangs or your innocent eyes, my child. You show two different faces to the world and it is amusing at times watching you switch back and forth."

She pouted which cause Harry to give out a deep-throated laugh.

Seras' expression soured. She asked a pointed question to the wolfman that was a bit hostile. "Aren't you supposed to be watching over that crazy lady paladin along with Christine? I had sent her to you to assist you."

Now it was the werewolf's turn to become serious. **"Escorting the deranged paladiness to her room was my only task. Christine was exhausted, so I sent her off to get some sleep. Likewise I have been up all night and I need my rest, too. Since you are whining and griping about my work, I have a question for you. Am I your servant or am I your slave, Mistress?"**

Seras' eyes went wide as the question caught her totally by surprise. "I… You…" she stammered. "You're a co-worker of mine; A friend of mine who happens to be below me in the chain of command. You're not a slave. I would never dream of that."

Harry looked to one side. **"Sorry for doubting you. I'm just tired. So tired that I can't even think straight."**

Seras smiled. "No problem. Go and get some shuteye."

The wolfman nodded and walked off.

"You have a troublesome servant," remarked Alucard.

Seras yawned. "Not really. It's sleepy, sleepy time for me, too."

Alucard looked upward at the nearly noontime sun and asked, "Do you have a target to that you plan to play with?"

"Yes, Master. One of my newer spirits was forced to tell me about a place where they plan to execute fifty people in a couple of days from now. When the sun sets, I'm going there."

"Do you mind if I have some amusement there? My battle with that reincarnated dog, Incognito, has left me a bit thirsty."

Seras asked warily, "Will you see that the captives are freed and brought to safely?"

"Freeing captives is not of my concern, police girl."

"Then I do mind, Master. I'm not telling you where it's at."

"… Keeping alive those fools who became prisoners would be an interesting game."

"Ok, Master. It's at the National Theatre."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was the movement of foreign troops in Nigeria's largest city of Lagos. This city was on the front lines in the combat against the chipped vampires and werewolves. Four hundred kilometers to the east, the river delta area had fallen years ago to the monsters and to the north of the diver's delta, the capital, Abuja, was under constant assault.

In the city's ports and lagoon, military ships from South Africa, India, China and Australia were berth. No naval ships from any South American countries were to be seen. Those counties had their own battles to fight around the Central and North America zones.

Lagos itself was decimated thirty years ago when the worldwide plague took the lives of most of the Nigeria's people, but Lagos' mostly vacant buildings filled up again as crowds fled the countryside for the relative safety of the city.

One of those buildings, a multistory one with a beautiful view of Lagos Lagoon, was taken over by some representatives of the Vatican's Section Thirteen.

Two men walked down a wide busy hallway. Both were of average height and build. One of them was a native of Nigeria. He was clean shaven with dark features and extremely short hair. On the chest of his white hospital style uniform was a name label that had 'Yoruba' inscribe on it. The other gentleman was of Indian heritage with medium length (for a male) hair. This man's clothing was a dark blue priestly robe with a name tag on it that said, "Just call me Geet".

They passed a tall dark Congolese man who was walking in the opposite direction. Geet greeted him with, "It's good to see you again, Paladin Esogbue."

The miscellaneous paladin nodded as they went their separate ways and replied, "May God's grace be with you, father."

Yoruba asked of his companion, "Are you absolutely certain that it's a good time to deliver your message to the Lord Paladin? He's currently on the fifth step of his rejuvenation treatment. Maybe you should wait for a day or two until the pain fades away."

Geet shook his head negatively. "No, this fiasco involved Master Paladin Moore. That very foolish man has not only alienated the populous in his area, but he almost had his head severed from his shoulders by one of his junior paladins… A paladiness Sarafina almost ended his life. Now some of his lackeys are claiming that Inquisitor Ncube is siding with an organization that employs vampires and werewolves."

"… Father Geet, I have heard of a lowly band of mercenaries in Moore's area that work with the dog-people. Hellsing is the name of those vermin. Are these the people you are referring to?"

"Brother Yoruba, your knowledge of world events never ceases to amaze me. As always, you are correct. What do you think that the Lord Paladin will do in this situation?"

"I do not care to venture what Lord Paladin Alexander Anderson actions might be."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Seras headed from the mall's main plaza into the former department store that was subdivided into rooms and offices. Most folk, humans, cyborgs and werewolves, found other passages to travel that to walk near her. Some acted with false bravery and walked passed her and while a few newly hired didn't notice how close they were to a major badass monster. Still, this only bothered her a little bit. Getting sleep was the only goal in her mind.

She went through a door marked "Private, Do Not Enter". Nobody had gotten around to painting her name on the door.

The room that the Hellsings had given her was a simple one with a bed, a chair and a dresser, but there were no windows. The place was rather plain, but there was something amiss.

There was the smell of cigar smoke in the air and two men were in there, too.

One of the guys was an overweight gray curly haired man who wore a long white robe that looked like it needed to be washed three months ago. Food stains decorated the front of his dirty clothes and a lit short cigar was held between his lips. The cleanest thing about this guy were the soles of his worn-out tennis shoes. He lounged on the room's only chair.

The other man was a complete opposite. He was a skin-and-bones thin man in a black suit and with coke-bottle thick glasses. His blond hair was straight and short. This guy was absolutely cleanly clean, absolutely well dressed and was standing in the absolutely farthest part of the room away from the slob in the chair.

Seras, in her short skirt tan uniform stared at the two and they stared back.

She finally said, "Excuse me, Sirs, but this isn't a waiting room. It's my bedroom. I'll escort you two gentlemen to Mr. Hellsing's office."

The slovenly man chortled. "She called you a gentleman. That undead lass doesn't know you well, does she, Jackie boy?"

"Obviously, her sarcasm of referring to you as a gentleman was lost upon you, Max."

An annoyed look crossed Seras' face. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, sirs. Now please leave and take that cigar out with you. I'm sure the Mr. Hellsing will be pleased to see you two blokes."

The sitting man asked, "What if I said that I'm here to attack you, ferrous vampire lady?"

"Then I'll have to go and get my weapons which will be a washcloth and a bar of soap. Sirs, I'm not happy to find you two thrill seekers in my room with the idea of taunting the vampire. You are to leave here immediately, gentlemen."

The standing thin man spoke, "I'm sure that the reference to a washcloth and soap is amusing and if I had a sense of humor, I'd probably be laughing, but I don't so I won't." Then his voice became a bit more menacing. "Vampiress Seras Victoria, do you really believe that your taking the souls of a demoness and an angel wouldn't be noticed by their respected peers?"

Seras eyes went wide. "Argh! Are you saying that you are an angel and the sitting fat guy is a demon?"

"No, you totty! I'm the demon and the sitting filthy fat man is the angel!"

The man being referred to, complained, "Hey! I'm portly, not fat. Well, Miss Vampire, aren't you quaking in fear of possible divine justice?"

"Or hellish torment?" Added the other guy.

"Threats from a guy who looks like a cook for a greasy restaurant or a bloke who could do more damage with a pencil than with a knife? Are you two twits joking? … Sorry about the twit remark, but don't call me a totty again."

The standing neat man cleared his throat. "My name is Jack R. Jackson Junior and I'm here to represent the majors powers of Hell. I bet you're wondering why the fat angel and I are not in conflict at this time. Right?"

Seras shook her head tiredly. "No, Mr. Demon. Can't this wait until tonight? Please let me get some sleep. Please?"

Suddenly, without Seras' volition, her head turned to face the seat man and another person took control of her vocal cords. "Help! Get me out of this undead body immediately! Having to wear the same body, as a female demon, is unbearable. It's like having all of your clothes made out of sandpaper, and that's including my underwear! I… oh, Sir, you really are dirty. Are you doing that to keep the vampiress from biting you?"

The seated man frowned. "Young angel, if you knew that was a possibility, you shouldn't have mentioned it!"

Seras's expression softened to that of contemplation.

"This vampire has taken some spirits that look a lot worse off than you are. Be on your guard, because you probably look good very delicious to her. But don't let the vampiress touch you. The magic spell that binds my demonic roommate and I to this undead woman might suck you into here, too. Though, having a second angel in here might cause the vampiress to explode."

Instantly, the understanding expression on Seras' face that came from the female angel was replaced by a predatory smile that didn't belong to the vampiress. The demoness had assumed control. She lunged forward and the surprised male angel, Max, trying to roll out of the chair and away, but Seras' arms wrapped around him.

Everyone froze in anticipation of what might happen next. Nothing happened. Max wasn't sucked into the vampiress' body.

The demonic man remarked, "Nice try."

Using Seras' voice, the demoness complained, "No fair! What a let down! I ought to file a lawsuit against that heavenly tart for misinformation! I- ack!"

The demoness was interrupted by Seras' right hand darting up to her own throat and trying to crush her windpipe.

The word "Bitch" escaped the vampiress' lips before her left hand balled up into a fist and bashed the side of her face.

The tone of Seras' voice changed. She gasped out, "Ouch! … Wonton Harlot!"

Seras' body twisted around and off the dirty male angel. She slammed down hard onto the floor.

From all appearances, Seras was fighting dirty against herself. Her right hand grabbed a handful of her hair and proceeded to ram her head into the floor repeatedly. Her left hand attacked her chest area. Seras' feet tried to kick each other, before her legs became entangled in a weird wrestling hold.

"You don't see that everyday," remarked Max,

Jack said in all seriousness, "This is why we allow only one possession per person."

From Seras' lips, two powerful beings talked. "Don't scratch me there! That's rude… I love being rude. Stop pounding my head… Now you know the headache I feel being in here with you. You know that you're hurting both of us? … I love the pain, featherbrain… Then you are really going to love this, horn head!"

Then Seras' mouth bit down hard on her right hand. Tears came to both of her eyes.

Max asked Jack, "Should we break this up?"

Jack replied, "I really don't see how we can, other than cutting her into two. Besides, this is most entertaining."

Seras' red eyes suddenly flared up to a bright red as the vampiress retook control of her own body. She removed her fangs from her hand.

"Enough!" she announced with a ferocity that caused Jack Jr. to take a step backward and Max to scoot away.

Jack inquired, "Vampire? Am I speaking with the vampiress?"

"Yes! And I am very, very perturbed right now."

The male angel asked, "Where is the lady angel and that damnable succubus?"

"Those two are still continuing their spat in their tiny bodies deep within myself."

Jack leered slightly. "Pardon me, but are their tiny bodies clothed or unclothed?"

Seras snapped, "Pervert!"

"Thank you. Comments like that makes my job worthwhile, but that still doesn't answer my question. Clothed or not clothed?"

"Piss off!" Seras' vampiric anger was building.

"My, my, girl. That wasn't very polite.

"Well, neither were you, Mr. Evil."

"But, I can be rude. You cannot."

"Rather! Why not?"

"Because, I've already been sent to Hell. You haven't."

"… Good point."

Max exclaimed in an amused note, "Miss Vampire, you're sure easy to manipulate."

Jack Junior added with deadly seriousness, "The brainless are easy to manipulate until her fangs sink into your throat."

Seras' face changed to that of disgust. "No, I won't do that. Besides, I only feed on the enemies of Westminster. And of London… And of England and of the whole world."

Jack R. Jackson sniped, "Misinformation for the ignorant ones." Then he said in a more business like tone, "Max and I, his superiors and mine, need to know what you, you undead trollop, know about how our fellows are captured and bonded."

Seras asked, "Are you saying that you want to know how the enemy holds your friends OR how they're held within me?"

Max answered, "Yes."

Seras was perplexed. "Yes to which question?"

Max explained, "I mean yes to both questions of how the chipped creatures and you are holding both holy and unholy beings."

Seras looked upwards while remembering. All her vampiric rage faded away. "Well, both the angel lady and the demon woman were pinned to opposite sides of a floating rock disc. Some of their blood filled grooves in a the floor that were laid out in a weird pattern."

Jack suggested, "Maybe that pattern was part of a magic spell that used the essence of the demoness to hold the angel and the angel's essence to bind the succubus. Was it that?"

Seras brighten up. "I really don't know, sir, but thank you. You weren't insulting me that time."

The demon bowed. "My most sincere apology for not reminding you of your deficiencies. I'll guarantee that such a situation will never occur again, leechy girl."

That's got a frown from Seras. She continued, "It seemed that parts of your friends were extracted off and put inside two of my Tower of London foes: A female vampire and a lady werewolf. They were the most powerful foes that I had ever fought. If those two didn't turn on each other, I would have been dead. When I dined on the ladies, I consumed the two parts each of the angel and the demoness, which look like orbs."

Max remarked, "I bet that there was some kind of spell that held those orbs inside those chipped creatures."

Jackson said in a dead pan voice, "That's doesn't explain how our associates ended up calling a foul breath undead ditz a home."

Seras was becoming anger again. "Hey! Foul breath? Ditz? I'm not going to listen to you anymore. Now, Mr. Max, here is more of what had happened."

Jack snipped, "Moronic airhead."

Seras turned her full attention onto the demon. "Listen, you, it's my turn to label you and I'm going to give you the cute little name of Junior J."

Jack's face twitched. "Cute? You will never refer to me with anything that your deranged small mind conceives as cute. The name of Junior J is not worthy of a demon of my stature… Did you think of that ridiculous name because of my initials of J. R. J. Jr?"

"Yeah. And I couldn't call you Junior J. Junior. SO it got shortened."

The demon only sneered.

Max changed the direction of the conversation back to where it should be. "Miss Vampire, how did the lady angel and the succubus end up in you?"

"Well, I was drunk on blood at the time."

"Yes?"

"And I wasn't thinking rationally."

"And?"

"Near to where those two were bound to a floating disc, I was fighting the Tower of London's leader: Lord Perrin. I think that one of my associates, Master Sergeant Harry, free the angel and demon ladies. The women attacked Perrin, which allowed me to finish him off. Unfortunately for the two ladies and me, they decided to attack me. My body was drinking up the blood in the magic floor groove pattern thingie when next they dug their hands into my flesh and they were pulled into my body. Maybe I had absorbed the binding magic that held those two to the disc, and since that time, my body feels like ants are crawling over it. None of us are at all happy about this situation."

Jack asked, "May I converse with my female counterpart?"

Seras shrugged. "Ok, but I'll be watching."

Suddenly Seras' head jerked backwards and her face was filled with pained rage. Both her hands shot forward to grab at the empty air. It was like she was just teleported from being in the middle of combat.

She froze for a few seconds in uncertainty and her hands dropped to her side. In a mocking tone, "Hey you butthead geniuses, I was busy plucking Halo Head's wings for feathers to make a pillow and you guys HAD to interfere. I had that whiny bitch begging for mercy."

Jack growled back, "Be more respectful, gutter slut. Have the vampiress attempt to enslave your pitiful spirit?"

The demoness laughed loud through Seras' mouth. "Of course the stupid vamp tried to make me into her favorite slave, but it was a futile attempt. Listen, peon, you will break the spell that holds me inside of this mental garbage pit of a vampiress and I might look favorably upon you."

Jack smirked. "You want me to free you? I might be able to do that. But let me ask you this: Did your summoner find out your true name? Does any one else know that name?"

The arrogant look of Seras' head twisted into anger as the demoness' spirit was forced back deep into the vampiress' soul. Seras took control again. She muttered out loud to the succubus, "Go and play with your angelic friend."

Seras then said to the male demon, "I'm back. What's a true name?"

Jack smirk faded to distain. "Every unholy and holy spirit has a name that is connected with its soul. Human sorcerers use these names to try to summon, entrap and control us."

"Oh. I see. I'll bring the demon lady back out."

The demoness took control again, but she in the middle of a battle just an instant before. She whirled around, tripped by the corner of the bed and fell to the floor. She sprung back up and said, "I meant to do that."

Jack reiterated his question. "Does anyone know your true name?"

The succubus voice was tense. "Yeah. Since I've been bounded to the vamp, I'd twice felt the pull of somebody trying to call my souls to them. That bastard Perrin did it to me once, and I'll never forget that pulling feeling."

Jack's smirk returned again. "I'll say this in the most friendly and professional way possible: That's sucks. I believe that the Mr. Max wishes to communicate with his counterpart, so I bid you adieu."

"Wait, you bastard! I know that the word adieu comes from the old French 'a dieu' which means 'to God'! What are you plotting, asshole? What are you smirking about, Junior J. Junior? What-"

The succubus rant was interrupted and her anger drained from Seras' face only to be replaced by a serious calm. The female angel said with Seras' voice, "You demons should work on your communication skills."

Jack sniped, "Poor dear, did you get your wings plunked?"

A stained look crossed the vampiress' face. "I've heard the entire conversation between the empty headed demoness and you. I'll let you know that she was the one crying for mercy. She's not that tough."

Max interrupted any further discussion between the two. "Hey Missy, I'm the one you're supposed to be talking to."

The female angel turned Seras' glaze upon him. Max was again sitting in the chair and was puffing upon a cigar. The smoke stank. The food stains were still displayed obliviously.

She sighed and said, ""You can drop the disguise."

"What?"

"You're trying to make yourself look inedible to the vampiress. Don't worry. I won't allow her to eat you."

Max shrugged. The stains in his robe vanished and the cigar smoke no longer smelled foul, but that was all that changed. The holes in his tennis shoes were still there and the cigar remained between his lips.

He asked, "Better?"

"No, not really. From the earlier conversation, I gather that I'm stuck in this body."

"I'm afraid so. If the vampiress is trying to enslave you, then I can attempt to break the spell, but your freedom will be short. The chipped creatures will just summon you away once more."

The female angel shook her head. "The vampiress isn't abusing me. It's just very uncomfortable sharing a body with her and an insane succubus. Leaving here and getting stapled to a floating slab of rock with the fringe benefit of being tortured and having parts of my soul gouged out to make power orbs for chipped vampires and werewolves, isn't something I look forward to. I guess I'll stay here for a bit."

Max frowned. "I see. Please let me talk to the vampiress, and I want the demon girl and you to listen in."

Seras' head nodded and then her face became less serious. Seras asked, "Mr. Angel, what do you have to say to me?"

"We in heaven have heard of some confusing information about you from the prayers said recently. Some people declare you to be a new deceiving monster that requires immediate destruction while others pray for your good health. Yet there are a few who are confused and ask for guidance. Please clarify what you are."

Seras nervously smiled. "Well, before I was turned into a vampire, I was a police officer to D-11. I like to think that I was a good officer, but I lost my courage in a mission at Cheddar. A vampiric priest had turned the village into a place of ghouls and us humans were no match for them. The monster held me hostage in order to negotiate with Hellsing vampire Alucard. Due to my decision, I ended my life as a human and began one as a vampire. Still the looks of my undead D-11 teammates haunt me to today and I swore that I would stand up to those who prey upon normal folks. As a Hellsing agent, I continue to hunt the monsters and today, I'm trying to destroy all of the chipped creature in London."

Jack Junior said with a syrupy tone, "Ah, that's so sweet. Excuse me while I get sick."

Max inhaled on his cigar and blew out some smoke. "If in your upcoming battles, you find some more angels and demons strung up on various devices, like the floating rock disk, what will you do?"

Seras looked surprised. The she replied carefully, "I'll probably panic, find a way to shatter the disk and then run like hell."

Immediately, the Succubus took control of Seras' voice. "You stupid cowardly cow! The prisoners will still have spikes driven them their limbs. Each spike shafts through a limb of the demon and then though one of the angel. They're still stuck to each other."

Seras took control. "But maybe they'll cooperate to attack a common enemy; like you and the lady angel did."

Then Seras' voice became confident and calm as the female angel took over. "But there is yet another point that you had missed. The binding spell on the floor will still confine them to one very small area. They can only fight one another."

Seras complained back, "But I don't want to suck up another binding spell and the people it is holding. Having you two ladies within me is too much already."

The angel responded, "Well, just use one of your very destructive weapons on the binding spell's inscription. Ruin the lines and the spell will fade away."

Seras brightened. "Oh? That makes things a lot easier."

Jack asked, "Does it bother you to have other people talking through your mouth?"

Seras shook her head negatively. "No, not really. There's not much of a difference between this and them yakking in my head."

Max nodded. "I see. I've another question for you: Will you destroy the places that summon and bind holy and unholy beings?"

Seras shrugged. "Sure."

Jack got loud and indignant. "What? You're not going to bargain with us? You're not going to demand some favors or powers in exchange?"

Seras groused back, "This is something I'm going to do anyway, so I can't really bargain about it… Mr. Angel, are my father and mother up in Heaven?"

Max paused for a bit as he consulted the powers above him. "No, they are not."

Seras' expression turned glum. "Then, Mr. Demon, are they in Hell?"

Jack paused before he answered, "No, we don't have a place for goody-goody buttheads like them. Your parents are not in Hell."

"Then were are they? Are my father and mother still alive?"

Max answered, "No, not alive… We really don't know the whereabouts of either of them."

"Can you find out?"

"A little work on th part of some friends of mine might narrow down where they are at."

Jack sniped, "You bleeding heart nincompoops can't find a shit in a toilet. Hell, you aren't smart enough to find a difference between your hole and an ass in the ground. Some of my associates will get some dumb bastard to reveal your poor mommy and dad-dad whereabouts."

Seras cringed. "Why are you offering to help me? You're evil, aren't you?"

Jack put on a sympathetic look. "It is because your worry over your dear missing parents has touched my heart. Such devotion has brought a tear to my eyes."

A wary but hopeful expression crossed Seras' face. "Ah. Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank-"

Jack interrupted with venom, "Bull Crap! I don't having a heart to be touched. As far as your parents are concern, I would piss and then dance on their graves. The only tears in my eyes are from having to look at a hag like you!"

Seras became furious. "Fine! Piss OFF!"

Jack sneered. "But I will look for your parents, leech. It's not because I want to. In fact, I am forced to deal with you or I will suffered the fate of being turned into a demonic grub and then horribly tortured for the next one thousand year until my soul is no more. My masters don't want to be bound to some shitty chunks of rock by some chipped vampires so they sent me. Either I help you, ding-a-ding, or I die… Nice retirement program, isn't it?"

"Yeah… No, it's not… Sorry for getting mad at you."

Jack Junior almost went berserk. "Shut your trap! I don't need your pity, slut!"

And then the demon disappeared.

Seras looked surprised, but Max just chuckled. He said, "Best way to get rid of one of those demonic bastards is to feel honest sympathy for it."

Seras sighed. "Well, I guess you have to go, too. It's bedtime for me. I'm so tired that I can hear my pillow calling out to me and I don't want to disappoint it."

Max reached inside his robe and pulled out a small glass vial. Within it, there was a clear orange fluid. "Miss Seras, I'd like you to drink this, It's-"

Seras cut him short, by telekinetically pulling the container to her hand. She twisted off the cap and quickly drained it with one sip.

Max waited a second while studying the vampiress' face. "I didn't tell you what it is."

"Normally, I would ask you all kinds of questions about it, but I figure if I drank it quickly, you will leave soon."

"HA! You're very funny, Miss Seras of Hellsing. That liquid prevents your body's unnatural ability to digest the souls within you."

"What?"

"Normally, any soul that mills about inside of you will become a permanent part of you. I believe that this takes a bit of time, but we don't want you digesting the angelic and demonic ladies, do we?"

"I guess not…"

"Good. As long as you don't concentrate on absorbing them, they should be safe for the next two weeks. Then you will need another dose of this medicine."

Seras smiled. "Why thank you… Oh… that gritty feeling is gone. My body no longer itches all over."

"That's because your flesh is no longer fighting their bodies. Well, I must be going now."

----------------------------------------------------------------

In a church in Southwark, Lady Lesley was in control of Caitlin's body and she was furious. She was standing outside of Countess Bathory's coffin and both the countess' and her clothes were spread out on the floor. Lesley proceeded to don Caitlin's clothes while cursing so vile, that it seemed that the varnish would peel off the nearby organ.

Of the other roommates within this body, Larry was sleeping and probably dreaming sick deprived dreams about the countess and him self. Caitlin had totally withdrawn from their common mindscape in what one might call a state of disbelieving shocked outrage. Normally, this would amuse Lesley, but like Caitlin, Lesley got to experience everything that went on between Larry and the Countess. Even though this wasn't her body, as far as Lesley was concerned, she was raped! Raped several times as she was forced to intimately experience things that she didn't want to.

"_Shut up, you whining puppy!"_ Dorko's words were short and annoyed.

"_I'm going to kill Larry,"_ thought Lesley. _"I'm going to murder the countess in so many ways and all of them will be extremely painful. Yes, painful. And that stinking Hellsing vampiress who killed me, I'll get her, too. And this is all Caitlin's fault. I almost killed the Hellsing bitch before that stupid werewolf interfered. It's her fault I died, too. I-"_

Dorko snapped, _"I told you once and I'm not going to tell you again! Shut up! It's almost noon and I need my sleep!"_

"I'm going to kill you, Scar Face Dorko. Both you and the countess are in your own coffins, so you're pretty much helpless right now."

"_DO NOT EVER CALL ME SCAR FACE, AGAIN!"_

There was a short period of silence.

Dorko finally added, _"Besides, you can't attack my beautiful countess and me. We got a mean guard dog to protect us."_

In a panic, Lesley quickly scanned the area around her. She was alone. She smirked. _"Who is this so called guard of your? I'll tear it apart."_

Dorko laughed. _"It's you. I have a guard dog program that I'll download into your feeble mind and you will gladly protect us."_

"No…."

Dorko downloaded the instructions into Caitlin's chips. Lady Lesley obeyed.

--------------------------------------------

Seras' head finally lay upon her pillow. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. Seras' consciousness drifted into her internal world, but at this point she was no longer interested in the politics of those who inhabited her. The vampiress' newest project was her master's master: Sir Integra Hellsing. Now that the elderly Hellsing had a tiny bit of Seras' vampiric blood tainting her, Seras used that taint to observe Integra's blood veins and to start to clean out undesirable narrowing of those blood vessels. It was a task that might take Seras days or weeks to complete, but the young vampiress was patient.

---------------------------------------------

Integra walked into Richard's office. A cane still helped her travels, but her previous slow shuffling had turned into a more moderately paced stride. Mr. Hellsing looked up from all the paper work that was heaped upon his desk.

Integra straightened up. "Richard, you will arrange to hire contractors for the task of making our family's ancestral home habitable again. I will not tolerate any delays and neither should you."

Richard was getting a headache from this relative of his. "Great Aunt, such an activity is low on my priority list. Sure I do wish to see the old placed restored, but several of my guards are in similar situations. They also wish to reclaim their deserted homes that have the blood of their families drench upon the soil. They, like me, must concentrate upon protecting the convoys to Westminster and not to dwell on our own personal needs."

"Richard, this is not just for our family's honor, it for the survival of this makeshift headquarters of your."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know what happens when a real vampire drinks only part of a person's blood and allow the person to survive?"

"Ahh, the leech has to complete his meal with someone else?"

"Richard, the undead monster can feel the direction of the surviving victim. The vampire feels that he owns the survivor and that there is a drive to complete the draining of person. The vampire will seek out and toy with that person."

"… I don't see what this has to do with the old mansion."

"The vampire Incognito has risen again and he tasted my blood six decades ago. He will be coming for me and I have no wish to see your branch of our noble family wiped out when he'll attack me. And have no doubt about this, Richard."

"… This Incognito, he is not that powerful, is he?"

"He makes Seras look like an underpowered beginner. Sixty years ago, he almost defeated Alucard. I was forced to release the limitations upon Alucard's full powers and only then was Incognito defeated. At that time, whatever ghosts there were at the Tower of London were sucked into Alucard along with any ancient traces of blood in the soil. I believe that Alucard's strength noticeably increased that night. Last night was the second time they fought and only the rising sun saved Alucard. It seems that Incognito has a weakness to the sun's rays that is common amongst lower vampires and he was forced to retreat. But that blighter will recover and grow strong. He will be arriving in the middle of some future night and level this place of yours, Richard. The monster will be drawn to the scent and feel of my blood, so I best not be here. Hence, you will fix up the mansion."

"…But even with Seras and Alucard, you won't be safe. Even they sleep and with no other guards, you'll be unprotected."

"So then will hire some more, but they must be real soldiers and not merely like your guards."

"Now, see here, Integra. You-"

A knocking on the office's door interrupted Mr. Hellsing.

Richard said in a hushed whisper to Integra, "We'll talk about this later." Then he called out toward the door, "Enter."

A guard opened the door and announced, "Assistant Commissioner Williams is here to see you, Sir. He is escorted by two guards."

Richard said with a pained expression, "Let the good commissioner in, guard."

Integra raised a questioning eyebrow. "Who is this fellow?"

The assistant commissioner pushed his way into the room. Williams was of average built with short blond hair and a pencil thin moustache. His light gray colored suit was expensive and imported from the industrial giant China. His two guards slipped in behind him. Both were men and armed only with holstered pistols. They continuously and warily scanned around as if they were expecting a bloodthirsty vampiress to come leaping out of some dark corner of the room.

Richard put on a false smile. "Assistant Commissioner Williams! It's a pleasure to see-"

Williams cut him off. "Cut the chatter, Hellsing! My department will immediately assume control over the vampiress Seras Victoria and confiscate any bounties generated by her activities so far! Hurry up and bring me the blond vampire, Richard. I can't wait all day."

The elderly Integra turned her gaze upon the man and inspected him like she was looking at a lowly worm.

Richard's smile faded away and was replaced by a look of forced neutrality. "Commissioner, you were informed that Seras is not on a leash. She works where she wants to and Seras desires to remain here."

Williams nearly went berserk. "Richard, you greedy bastard! You are stealing the bounty money that rightfully belongs to me!"

"Money," snapped Richard. "You think that all I want is money? You're accusing me of acting like a pompous braggart like you!"

"Oh, shut your gob before I have you shot for treason!"

Mr. Hellsing was left speechless.

The assistant commissioner turned his attention to Integra. _"This sneering old witch is… is she the vampire?"_ thought The Assistant Commissioner. _"Yes, she is as arrogant as a blood sucker. Someone must have mistaken her white hair for blond."_

Williams pointed at the elderly Hellsing. "You will come back with me to Westminster where you will obey my every command."

Integra gave the man a look that she reserves for idiots who had just done something totally insane. She asked, "What are you blathering about?"

He added, "And try to smile, Seras. It will make you look less like a hag."

Integra trembled with fury. On the wall behind Richard, a head-sized dark patch appeared. In the inky blackness, a pair of red eyes opened.

Integra lift her cane high above her head while Richard barked out, "Williams! She is my Great Aunt! She's not the vampire!"

The Commissioner retorted, "You can't fool me, Richard. She is obliviously not human!"

Integra stepped forward and swung the cane down hard onto the side of the man's head. If she was sixty years younger, she could had deliver a strike that might have killed the man, but instead, all that the elderly woman did was to bloodied the man's face and sent him sprawling upon the floor. She raised the cane again and exclaimed, "Boorish lout!"

Williams held his arms before his face. "No! Don't hit me. Guards! Shoot the Leech!"

Integra stuck the man again. Richard jumped out of his chair and raced around his desk while in a near panic. While he reached within his coat for a pistol, he shouted, "Don't shoot. She's my Great Aunt."

Integra raised the cane for a third strike and Richard grabbed it with his free hand. With a pistol in his other hand, he turned to face the commissioner's guards. Neither man moved. Their eyes were transfixed at something beyond the Hellsings.

Williams' eyes focused upon the gun in Mr. Hellsing's hand. "Richard, you bastard! You're going to kill me in cold blood! … Please don't do it, Mr. Hellsing… Guards, Kill the asshole!"

An evil chuckle came from behind Richard and Integra. Alucard had made his appearance on this drama's stage. His smile displayed that his fangs were eager to feast. Alucard taunted, "Your servants can not perform the trick that you request of them, insect. Now, I'll grant you an end to your miserable life."

Alucard strode forward and around the desk. His steps were slow, so very slow, to maximize the fear within his victim.

Richard was in a near panic. "No! You can't kill the dumb bugger!" He knew that his pistol was useless against such a monster.

Alucard ignored the male Hellsing and single handedly picked up the quivering commissionerma. Integra looked on with disdain as Williams whimpered. The No-Life King slowly brought his prey's throat closer.

Richard called out, "If Williams dies then so will Hellsing!"

Alucard's jaws opened and he pulled Williams towards his fangs.

Integra commanded, "Alucard! Stop!" The she turned to Mr. Hellsing. "Richard, explain yourself."

"If it becomes known that one of our vampires or werewolves has taken a human life, then people who now tolerate us will turn against Hellsing. Mr. Ma will cease to pay bounties to us and the Vatican will actively hunt us. The Hellsing Security Agency will be smashed and any hopes of restarting your Hellsing Organization will evaporate."

Integra stared at Richard as she contemplated what to do next.

The assistant commissioner's throat was still being held close to the vampire's fangs. He begged, "Please… Please let me go, Seras. I promise that I'll never try to employ you again."

Integra was not amused. "Idiot! My name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, not the vampire Seras Victoria. I AM human and I'm not one of my monsters. Now, I find your presence intolerable, fool. So, I'll give you thirty seconds to vacate these premises. Alucard, release him."

"Yes, my master." Alucard dropped the bureaucrat.

Williams started to say, "You won't regret this. I must –say-"

Integra interrupted. "You have twenty eight seconds. You've best be gone."

The assistant commissioner turned and sprinted out the door. His two guards stood still like statues, until Alucard commanded, "Go join your master, dogs!"

Both guards bolted out of the area.

"Bureaucratic rubbish," growled Integra.

Richard immediately said in a stern voice, "Integra, you will not be keeping Alucard here. He's too uncontrollable and dangerous. In fact, he's a loose cannon. You win."

Alucard grinned.

Integra asked," What are you talking about?"

Richard sighed. "I give up and you win, auntie. I'll restore the old place and hire you some soldiers. You will have your Hellsing Organizations again."

Integra approved. "Very good, Richard." She lifted her cane and peered at it. "… I did thrash that idiot pretty good."

"You can't beat every fool you see." Then Richard broke into a grin. "I've been wanting to punch him for years. I bet Gwen would've loved to have seen it. Who knew that you were so feisty, Integra."

"Yes, all this running around seems to have improved my constitution. My hands and feet are not as cold as they used to be. I believe that my circulation has gotten better, too."

------------------------------------

Oblivious to the conversation, the sleeping Seras continued to work on Sir Hellsing's blood flow.

------------------------------------

Alucard bowed. "I'll be taking my leave, my master. My meals are calling me and Seras Victoria had pointed out a fine picnic ground."

Richard looked concerned. "Not in Westminster or the Docklands, I hope."

"No, little man. There's a little theatre south of the Thames River. Why? Are you suggesting that I dine on some of your allies?"

Mr. Hellsing paled. "No!"

Integra decided it was time to limit the vampire's fun. "Alucard! Cease your taunting at once! Go and feed only on our enemies."

Alucard inclined his head slightly to her. "As you command, my master."

Then the vampire turned and stepped through the inky darkness that appeared on nearest wall.

-----------------------------------------------

At the edge of the main city within Seras' mind, the succubus crept out of an alleyway. Since Seras had been wearing her old short skirt Hellsing uniform, the demoness was forced to likewise do the same. Her looks were identical to that of Seras except for the pair of small horns poking out of her hairline and the minor detail of having scaly wings on her back.

She glanced left and then right. She called out to a nearby human male spirit, "Hey, stupid. Have you seen an ugly fat angel around?"

"Yeah, she's standing right behind you."

The succubus whirled about, and of course the angel wasn't there. She turned back to the man, but he was already running away.

She screamed out, "You stupid git! Get your blowhole back here so I can smash your zit filled face! Damn it, bastard, learn how to be polite to other people, you retarded asshole."

Satisfied with the tongue lashing that she had delivered, the succubus looked out at the dark plain outside of the city. In the far distance, there was another castle with a town that was inherited from the recent meal of Seras, a Countess Carmilla.

With a thought, the demoness moved herself halfway between the two cities. She studied the area and gave a nod. Before her appeared a huge multistory gaudy-looking building covered in flashing lights. Over the huge main doorway was a sign with glowing red letters. It read: Midway House of Fun, Gambling, and Sin. In smaller letters were the words: Leave you morals at the door.

The succubus smiled. "Almost perfect," she purred. "It needs just one more thing. Once there was an old bloke who said 'Let there be light'. But in Seras' old boring world, I say 'Let there be money'. This will be fun. Without that angel woman hounding me, there's all kind of chaos that I can cause."

-----------------------------------------------

The Vatican's Brother Milos Chloe was lying restlessly upon the Hellsing hospital bed. His blooded priestly suit was replaced by a hospital patient's robe and the there were bandages that covered the left side of his face and his right hand. He was the only patient in this medium room. The reason why was seated next to him: His sister Paladiness Sarafina.

A hospital white robe had replaced the mute paladiness' bloodied, ragged nun uniform. One of the sleeves was unfilled since she was still missing an arm. She had leaned over and rested her head on Milos' side. The brother's good hand lay gently on her hair. The madness that normally dominated her face was replaced by peace. It could almost be said that she looked sane.

There was nothing in their looks that suggested that they were brother and sister. His short hair was black while Sarafina's long braided hair was blond. Her features were angular while his were blockish. His frame was stout while her while athletic.

He stroked her hair. "Sara, does your arm hurt you?"

Sarafina merely shrugged.

"Sister, I would like to ask you why we are still here and not at our base's medical center. There your arm can be regenerated faster."

The paladiness sat up and touched her brother's face on the bandaged side.

Milos asked, "Are you asking about Master Paladin Moore? Yes, the man did hit me pretty hard. Since you almost removed his head, I imagine that it might be best if you don't cross paths with him again."

He was rewarded with another shrug.

Milos sighed. "How I wish that I could hear your sweet words again, my sister. You used to sing so beautifully."

Then he frowned. Someone else had entered the room. It was Seras in her tan Hellsing uniform.

"You are not wanted here." Milos was not pleased.

Sarafina whirled around as she stood up and her chair forced to the side. Her insane grin had returned.

Seras' voice said, "Please, hush, Brother Chloe. The vampiress is asleep and the undead maiden may become distressed to learn that her body been borrowed."

Milos demanded, "Who are you? What are you?"

"I would prefer to keep my identity a secret, my dear holy warrior, but your adopted sister can guess exactly who I am."

Milos demanded, "What game are you playing at, vampire?"

Sarafina stared hard at the vampiress. Her eyes saw faintly what her brother didn't. Over Seras' head was the ghostly image of a halo. Long dark flowing hair was mixed in with Seras' strawberry blond hair. Dark brown coloring was laid over the vampiress' red eyes. And of course the misty likeness of human sized white-feathered wings on the vampiress' back told the paladiness who was here. It was the angel.

Panic replaced Sarafina's expression and she lunged at the vampiress while dropping to her knees.

The angel said, "Sarafina Chloe, formerly Betty Morrison of England and now adopted child of the Chloe family, I have a question to ask… Hey! Stop kissing my feet! It tickles!"

Sarafina wrapped her single arm around the possessed vampiress and shook in terror.

Milos was going to have none of this. "What evil charm did you work upon my sister, leech?!?"

The paladiness immediately wheeled about on her knees and silently tried to shush Milos.

"There are no such charms that have been cast upon your sister and God bless you for your concern for your sister. In fact, I come to check on her. Sarafina, have you been killing any more innocent people?"

"She doesn't have to answer you!" Milos was trying to protect the paladiness, whom now looked so helpless before the vampiress. "Get out of here!"

Seras smiled and for some strange reason Milos wasn't threatened by all of her fangs. The angel said soothingly, "Sleep, holy brother. Sleep."

Milos' eyelids fluttered and fell as he drifted off to dreamland.

Sarafina whipped around to face the angel again. Her eyes and face was filled with terror.

The angel said, "No, I didn't harm him. A little sleep will be good for the dear man. Now, Sarafina, I wished to request your aid in a quest that I have taken on. Will you accept my request?"

Sarafina hugged the angel's waist with her single arm while nodding.

"Good," said the angel. "Now, let me see if I can do something about your missing arm."

------------------------------------------------------------

The place where the enemy had planned to lure Seras to an ambush was the Royal National Theatre. Fake information was planted in one of Seras' earlier meals – His name was Lord Perrin of the Tower of London – that falsely described that humans were to be executed here in the next couple of days. Still, the enemy's leaders didn't know if Seras would find the bait, but they prepare traps for her anyway. Little did they know that they had hooked a much more powerful prey than Seras.

The National Theatre was on the banks of the Thames River and within eyesight of Westminster, which was to the south and on the other bank. The six story tall complex was actually comprised of three theatres, restaurants, dressing rooms, and places for creation and storage of props. Walkways and outdoor dining area were on the multilevel ledges that surrounded the building.

At the fall of most of humanity's governments, the massive theatre was used as a hospital in a vain attempt to save more than a quarter of its patients from the chipped vampires' plague. Now days, the bodies were shoved out of sight into unused rooms. Some decades ago, shelling from Westminster artillery had discouraged the enemy from really using the complex until now.

On this day, a cloud of bats flew around the massive National Theatre. They flew past several chipped werewolf guards and those creatures observed this unusual sight with only slight concern. The flying rodents decided to swarm in open ground next to the building. This was next to the glass wall line lobby, but those panes where either broken or too dirty to look through. It was definitely the most heavily guarded spot of the building. There were other locations where a person could sneak in unnoticed, but this was not Alucard's intention.

Four werewolf guards were the only ones visible in front of the lobby, two to the left of it and two to the right. A bullmastiff stood next to the right pair. The huge lightly tan colored dog tended as he growled at the flying disturbances.

Just a stone's throw away, the bats gathered, swirled and collided to form a man-sized dark mass. It straightened up and Alucard's face, hat and coats faded into existence on it surface. He smiled and looked on is anticipation from behind his orange tinted glasses.

The grinning No-Life King bowed. "Let me introduce myself, you mangy curs. I'm-"

A hail of bullets interrupted Alucard. The four werewolves had opened fire upon him and at least three snipers were hidden within the lobby made their presence known. Two of the outside guards were armed with 44 caliber pistols while the other two had semi-automatic rifle that were switched to full auto. Every slug that pierced Alucard's flesh were either silver or quicksilver rounds except for one of the hidden snipers was had cursed silver ammo.

Holes appeared in Alucard's frame as bits and pieces of him sprayed away. His grin faded as he sank to the ground. Dark fluid oozed from his wounds and covered mostly of his features and the ground around him.

The rain of bullets continued for another five seconds before a message was broadcast by one of the guards. _"Enough! This maggot isn't the target we're hunting."_

The gunfire slowed to a stop. It seemed that a few of the wolves liked firing their toys.

"We kicked this bastard's ass."

"We rule."

"Be on guard. For all we know, this bugger may be just a decoy. Our target has blond hair and is female."

"We'll kick her butt, too."

A roar of a massive gun sounded and one of the werewolves to the left was thrown backward by the impact of a 13mm slug slamming into its chest. The creature struggled unsuccessfully to stand back up. It wasn't dead yet; It was only most of the way there.

The enemies' attention instantly focused upon Alucard's body. What they saw didn't make sense. The vampire's body had dissolved into a pool of black liquid. All of it had, except for the two messily severed white gloved hands floating above the pool that were armed with two huge handguns. One of the guards whimpered.

Alucard's voice came from nowhere. "That wasn't polite. In fact, it was very rude. I like that. Now, please attack and show me that your are worthy of me killing you."

Two of the remaining guards fired their weapons again. The third one stared at the Bullmastiff as he deposited new commands into the dog's chips.

Alucard fired another round into one of his foes, to maim and not kill, to prepare the cur for his food and not for the funeral… yet. The vampire brought his pistol to bear upon the charging dog. His finger started to squeeze on the trigger, but stopped. The sight of the two unwounded werewolves diving for cover hinted that there might be something more to this mutt than what was visible. Alucard lowered his gun as his body began to reform his humanoid shape. _"What kind of marvelous weapons do you have, dog,"_ he thought. _"Fangs? Claws? Acid Piss? What? Entertain me!"_

The bullmastiff leapt upon the dark humanoid mound and sank its teeth into the vampire's flesh.

With a disappointed tone, Alucard asked, "Is that all?"

A single whiny bark escaped the dog's full mouth, and then it exploded. The force of the blast made that of a normal grenade look insignificant. It contained a bang that was closer to that ten of grenades. Bits and piece of Alucard were blown all over the place. Any pretense of the lobby having a glass walls was now destroyed.

There was silence as the dust settled in the before-noon sun. Slowly chipped werewolves peeked out at what remained of the fight. Five of the creatures came out into the open carrying their weapons.

"_See. That wasn't so hard,"_ remarked one of them.

"_Shut your yap,"_ growled out another. _"You were safe behind the lobby's counter. I was out here."_

Then words were whispered on the wind. "I didn't expect an exploding dog… No sane person would expect such an attack. What fun. Releasing Control Art Restriction System to level three. Limited release approval is confirmed."

The air around them darkened. It was as if the night was fighting the sun to make it existence known, and cause the sunlight to dim. Faint translucent human beings, dressed in the styles of 18th, 19th and 20th centuries, appeared and walked like ghosts through the area. The werewolves immediately fired upon these apparitions, but were ignored. In fact, these ghosts didn't seem to notice the events around them.

Alucard appeared behind one of the guards and asked, "What now, hounds? Do you have another way of assaulting me? Or will you run and find some fire hydrant to piss on, you pathetic pieces of shit?"

The werewolf whirled about, only to find that no one was there. Alucard had moved on.

Alucard came into existence behind another one. "Confused, are you? It doesn't surprise me."

Of course Alucard vanished again.

One of the werewolves broadcast, _"Call in reinforcements!"_

A communications came in from outside the area. It was from the headquarters. _"Disregard that order. Fall back to the theatre ambush site."_

Again Alucard appeared behind the first werewolf with his pistols drawn. "Come on," he demanded. "Shoot me! Hurry! Hurry!"

The five werewolves, still able to walk, fled into the lobby without firing a shot. Disappointment was plainly seen on Alucard's face. He could easily kill some of the fleeing buggers, but it hardly seemed worthwhile. Where was the legendary werewolf's drive to maim and slaughter? Where was the wolves' reckless suicidal bravery? It wasn't in these mutts. It made his whole trip pointless.

Then shots rang out from the lobby. Two of the round were made out of silver while the third was cursed. The three pierced the vampire's flesh and brought a smile to his face.

"_Maybe the puppies still have some teeth,"_ he thought.

He strolled though the remains of a glass wall into the lobby that was called long ago 'Front of House'. The lobby was irregularly shaped and it full length curved out of sight. To his left was a bookstore and the ticket counter was ahead of him in the distance. Everything was covered in dust and grime but where feet left their tracks and trails. Ghosts and spirits drifted throughout the area. One of his wounded foes had been blown into the lobby by the exploding dog-bomb. The poor creature was barely alive and all he could do was to growl at the No-Life King.

Alucard said conversationally to the downed werewolf, "Don't worry. I'll come back for you after I've digested all your fellow curs. So, for now, please enjoy the show… But first we will need a proper stage."

----------------------------------------------

Within the small theatre's bookstore, a werewolf hid most of his body behind a counter. His rifle was perched upon the counter's top and the Hellsing vampire was in its sights.

"_I'm ready to fire", _he reported to his networked team members and commanders.

"You'll wait until the taser hits the bugger."

"_Ok. There are too many damned ghosts hanging about. Hell, one is one too many."_

"_Yeah, I got reports of them all throughout the theatre."_

"_Make sure that… What the hell?"_

Around the werewolf, the solid and broken walls were replaced by ones made of dull stone. Lit torches now were spaced at regular intervals along the walls. Wailing was now heard coming from the deceased spirits.

Instantly, there was a panicked chatter on the network. It seemed that the wolf-man's delusion was seen all throughout the complex. He quickly brought his attention to bear on the Hellsing vampire again, but Alucard was gone. But the No-Life King's location was revealed without the werewolf having to scan around. A while gloved hand was shoved like a spear into the enemy guard's back and out the chest.

Alucard whispered from behind, "Exquisite, isn't it? It's the pain that makes you truly appreciate life."

The creature let out a growl that sounded more like a whimper. That sound was cut short as his head was parted from his shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------

Two female werewolves were behind the ticket counter. The chestnut colored one had a massive rifle-like gun mounted on top of the counter's surface with two thick cables that connected it to the large battery box behind the counter. The second one had platinum blond fur and she was armed with not only a pistol and a grenade, but also with one of Southwark's few hunter-seekers. This hand-sized cylindrical object was equipped with mechanical wings and a needle at the far end of the thing.

The hall with the bookstore was to the left of them, while another hall to the right had three male werewolves with their weaponry. In front the counter was the main open area that wound to the Lyttelton Theatre.

The new illusionary dungeon walls and ghostly figures almost caused a rout of the wolves, except that their programming didn't permit the option of fleeing. It was then Alucard walked out of the bookstore and into their view.

The vampire held the head of one of their male comrades high over his open mouth and allowed the blood to drain down into his throat. His head was turned so that they only see his left profile, but the visible eye just leered at the wolves. Out of the head, a ghostly werewolf head float downwards out of it and followed the blood into Alucard's mouth.

The chestnut one screamed in rage and her rifle barked out two darts with wires that connected them to the gun reeled out with lightning speed. Alucard stared at the incoming projectiles and he grinned.

Both darts buried themselves deep within Alucard's chest. Electricity flowed through the thin lines. These super-conducting wires were also supremely insulated, so there was no arcing between them, but the air around them glowed by an electrical inducted aurora that surrounded them.

For a half second, seventy-five thousand volts through Alucard's body with it's accompanying amperage. The portion of the vampire's chest between the darts glowed bright yellow as the current flowed. The undead creature fell as his chest cooked. His features melted into a sludge-like mess. The illusion of the dungeons walls faded away along with the burning torches. The ghosts also vanished.

There was silence. Then came the victory cries and hoots that overwhelmed the network.

"_That bugger is taking a permanent dirt nap,"_ declared the blond werewolf.

The chestnut female added, _"And all it took was a few volt from my little baby."_ She patted her rifle.

A male voice spoke out on the network, _"Good Job. You guys in the lobby stay there and await my arrival."_

A couple of the males came out from their hiding spots to poke their rifles at the remains of the ex-vampire.

The blond one grumbled verbally and not on the net, **"I bet that the leaders are coming here to take credit for our work."**

"**Our work?"** questioned the chestnut werewolf. **"I was the one who iced the bastard and I'm not sharing the credit! Especially not with you!"**

"**I'm going to make you eat that gun, you greedy… What's that?"**

"**You're not going to trick me… huh?"**

Everyone's attention was fixed on one out-of-place item on the wall. In Alucard's dungeon illusion, the stony walls had burning touches fixed to them. All of that had disappeared with the demise of the Hellsing vampire. That is, all but one torch. It was still burning.

One of the males asked, _"How is that possible?"_

Five more werewolves, four males and one female, had trotted quietly into the area. One of the males, the leader, shouted out a question. _"Is this mess the vampire? He's supposed to be dust, not sludge. And who the hell gave you permission to put that torch there?"_

A male werewolf's head was tossed into the hands of the questioner. The recipient's eyes went wide and he quickly dropped the grisly object.

A mocking laugher came out of the air around them. The wolves scanned about – Some carefully while other in panic – and the cursed dungeons walls faded back into existence. The torches were back too, but their light only cast gloom into the room. The vampire's laughter was replaced by a rumbling that came from the ceiling. The noise continued for three seconds and then it stopped.

The platinum blond female demanded, _"What the hell was that? The ceiling isn't going to collapse, is it?"_

The most vocal male, obviously the temporary leader, ordered, _"Everyone leave now!"_

Immediately there was confusion. The closest remains of glass walls and the glass doorway were now walled over.

"_Where?"_ asked the chestnut one.

"_Search!"_ was the command.

The wolves scampered about the lobby. Both the ways out going past the bookstore and the path to the Lyttelton were barred by stony walls. They were trapped.

The ceiling rumbled again and shook. This lasted for five seconds and then it was quiet.

The chestnut female asked, _"Is it my imagination or did the ceiling lower slightly?"_

The male leader replied, _"Shut up. You're just paranoid. Now find something to dig through the wall with."_

There was a loud snapping noise followed by the roof lowering noticeably.

The mayhem of instant panic filled the air. Some werewolves had fired their useless weapons into the stony barriers while two tried to claw their way through. One no-so-bright one even chewed the stones. All of this activity was useless.

Alucard appeared back in the lobby. "With death so close, are you having fun?"

Before the leader could order the death of this undead maggot, the werewolves had opened fire upon Alucard. Silver bullets tore through his flesh, gouging out bits and chunks of his flesh. Alucard's face was mostly destroyed, but his one remaining eye stared at his attackers. His body leaned unsteadily.

The platinum blond werewolf warned, _"I'm launching the hunter-seeker. Don't hit it!"_

She sent an image of Alucard to the device that now lay by itself behind the lobby's ticket counter along with his location. The little wings on the small cylindrical weapon folded out and started to flap. It floated off of the floor and turned its end with a long needle upward. This device didn't see the illusionary walls created by vampires, nor did it see the nonexistent lowered ceiling. All it could see were the normal dust covered ancient lobby of the theatre. But as it crested the counter's top, it did see its target. Its mission was to inject it quicksilver contents into the vampire to destroy it and then self-destruct.

The hunter-seeker zipped straight at Alucard's hole filled chest and the werewolves' gunfire fire ceased. From it tiny eyes, the machine could see Alucard's single good eye staring at it. It didn't have the reasoning power to wonder if the badly shredded face of the vampire was smiling with mockery. It was then a flap of Alucard's coat opening up and uncovered what was not the red vest covered chest of the vampire. It had uncovered a patch of darkness.

The weapon's algorithms couldn't compute what it observed and its momentum carried it into the inky black patch into a world of nothing. It kept flying into the darkness of Alucard's shadow space to search out its target that it could never find.

----------------------------------------

The leader growled when the hunter-seeker vanished without harming their foe, _"Defective piece of tin plated crap. FIRE!"_

Again, a rain of bullets rained upon the vampire and slowly Alucard collapse to the floor. This time, there was no halting in the gunfire. They poured silvery death into the remains of the undead king. One-by-one they exhausted their supply of ammo. The No-Life King's body lay on the floor with several parts missing. Still, the dungeon walls didn't go away.

The chestnut one asked, _"What now?"_

She was answered by a loud groan of stone-on-stone grinding and the roof resumed its downward death march.

The platinum blond werewolf cried out, _"We're going to be crushed!"_

"_Tell me something I don't know, cat-shit-for-brains,"_ retorted the chestnut one.

"Grrrr!"

---------------------------------------------

Alucard watched the panic chipped werewolves scrambled about their illusionary hellhole. He smirked as their fear was soon replaced by instinctual rage. With no real targets for their claws, and blinded by their aggression, they turned on each other in a mindless orgy of blood and gore. Some fights were generated by slights from long ago, while one came from a recent 'cat-shit-for-brains' remark. In the berserk haze of the werewolf's mind, little things like friendship are quickly forgotten for only claws and teeth mattered.

He said with a grin, "Sorry, my noble foes, but I must end this and feed before you beasts end your sweet lives."

Ghosts appeared again in the confined space that the werewolves fought in. These newcomers silently taunted and badgered the wolves even though they couldn't touch the physical world. Some of the fighting werewolves chose new targets among these new arrivals. Alucard strolled through the chaos until he found two struggling ladies, one platinum blond and other chestnut and it was with this delightful duo that he began his feeding with.

----------------------------------------------

Harvey waited on the Lyttelton theatre's stage in his chipped werewolf form. Before the stage was rows upon rows of theatre seating with addition barrels located in various places in the audience hall. There was a second tier of seating and there were barrels placed up there, too. Wires ran from these barrels along the aisles and on the wall and gathered to a central waist tall box before Harvey with a single large menacing blue button on top of it.

Like outside, the walls within this theatre was now stone lined. A half dozen werewolf snipers were hidden around the place. Their weapons will be needed after the trap has been sprung. Still Harvey wondered why the most useless, lazy, screw up werewolves that he knew of, were chosen to be the snipers. Well, only the bosses knew why.

A tall single sheet of bulletproof plastic stood between him and the theatre's main entry doors. He would need its protection when the enemy comes.

The screams of rage over the network from the werewolves in the lobby had ended three minutes ago. Their connections were now dead. But Harvey had nothing to be worried about. He had the biggest anti-vampire weapon in the whole National Theatre… At least, that's what his bosses told him. He wondered how it worked. Too bad they hadn't completed its remote control yet. That was scheduled to happen at the next nightfall.

A set of doors swung open. The Hellsing vampire was here.

Alucard called out, "Hello, doggie. What form of entertainment do you have for me?"

"**Crap,"** the chipped werewolf cursed out loud.

An amused vampire asked, "Are you going to pelt me with dog shit?"

"**Do you understand me?"**

A whole and undamaged Alucard strolled forward. "Yes, mutt, I can understand your whines and yaps. Now show me how you plan to defeat me or are you as useless as your dead friends."

"**Well, then, let me explain. You are dead, vampire. So dead."**

"How? Did I just die and didn't notice it yet? Now that would be amusing."

Alucard eyes scanned the theatre and lazily glanced over the cables and barrels. He walked half way to the stage and declared, "No gigantic weapon yet? I'm disappointed, cur."

Harvey stammered, **"You'll see. When I push this button, you'll be hurt so badly by something that's going to surprise you!"**

"Then push the button! Surprise me!"

Harvey's finger came close to the button and he paused. He had a bad feeling about this.

Alucard stepped forward a single step. "Hurry, you pathetic mutt. Hurry, for I'm coming to drink your blood."

"**No one calls me pathetic! Now Die, you Hellsing lapdog!"**

Harvey pressed the button hard and all of the barrels exploded. Their flaming napalm contents sprayed into the theatre and turned the place into an inferno.

Alucard was surprised, but so was Harvey and the snipers as they burned to death.

The fire covered Alucard as he mouthed the words, "Releasing Control Art Restriction System to level two. Limited release approval is confirmed."

------------------------------------

Outside the National Theatre, in the mid morning sun, smoke came off of one side of the complex followed by fire. As the fire burned, it flames grew and lengthen into the air. It was a good healthy fire. Then something unusual happened. At the base of the flames, darkness crept into the flames. As the fire continued, a black coloring replaced the reds and yellows of the blaze. Finally the entire fire was made up of darkness and in those flames, thousands of eyes opened up.

Alucard's laughter echoed out.

-------------------------------------

In the early evening, Incognito emerged from an underground train station south of Southwark. He had made short work of the station's chipped werewolf guards and they were fine appetizers. He was on the hunt. From the information gleaned from his earlier victims, he had learned of one of the most marvelous invention of the modern age: Human Farms. The very idea of breeding and raising humans to accent their taste and flagrance was absolutely brilliant.

Now he was near one such farm. Yes, first he will remove the werewolf guards and caretakers and their vampire masters. Yes, the farm's produce is probably locked away in some kind of barrack, so he'll deal with them last. Yes, every man, woman and child. And if any of the virgins changed into vampires, well, they taste nice going down his throat a second time.

----------------------------------------

Lord Wescott of Southwark was not pleased. In fact, he was very pissed. He had awoken this miserable night to find that his 'Death to Seras Victoria' trap was ruined. It seemed that Seras' red coated servant had slaughtered every one of the daytime personnel associated with that project. Now, technicians were being sent to the ruins of the National Theatre to see if they could find some clue to a weakness of the Hellsing vampires.

Wescott continued to stew while being seated in his throne-line wooden chair in the middle of a former large dining hall, now throne room.

"Major Hunter," he verbally called out. "Come to me, now!"

Fifteen seconds later, the major strolled in and bowed deeply before his master's chair. "What is your desire, my most brilliant and noble lord?"

"The Hellsing nuisance must end quickly and I think it's time to cut the Hellsings off from their Westminster power base. Then we can take our time and torture these fools. Hurry up and make preparations."

Major Hunter started to turn to leave when a minor thought came to his mind. "How, Sir?"

"Isn't it oblivious?"

"… No, Sir."

"… Hmmm… Let me think about it."

The major stood as the lord got up and paced around the room. Wescott's brow was wrinkled in concentration. Then his face lit up.

"I've got a most excellent plan, Major."

"My dear Lord, all of your plans are excellent, since they come from a most astounding brilliant mind of this century."

"Yes, yes. That's so true." The lord was finally pleased. He broadcasted, _"Delilah and Luke! Report to me and be quick about it."_

Major Hunter raised a questioning eyebrow. "My Lord, of all your servants, why do you want that vicious git and the violent harlot?"

"My good major… DO YOU DARE QUESTION ME?"

"No! No! Of course not, my lord. It's become plain that my feeble mind couldn't even glimpse at how deep and vast your intelligence is. Please forgive your loyal servant who only has above average intelligence."

Wescott sat back down in his chair and sighed, "Yes, it's a curse to be a genius. So few people can understand me. You're forgiven, Major."

Then they waited. Hunter remained rigid as Wescott examined his fingernails.

From outside of the room's open doors, there came a deep growl and a female humph.

Wescott took notice of this. He called out, "Come before me, my minions. I have a task for you two."

Two chipped creatures, a hulking male werewolf and a busty vampiress, strolled into the room. Both of these newcomers refused to even glance at each other.

Luke, the male, was one muscular brown furred werewolf whose clothing consisted of black spandex cutoff pant with a matching vest. Small steel pins and rings pierced his lips and ears.

The vampiress Delilah was a long auburn haired vixen and wore very skimpy outfit that was a very expensive version of a cheap trashy look. Her green fishnet top was combined with a green strap that looped over her shoulders and behind her neck and came down her front to barely give enough cover to hint at some kind of modesty. Her short skirt was also somewhat transparent.

The major backed up to Wescott's right side as the two halted before the lord. The werewolf stood at parade rest while the chipped vampiress gave Wescott an inviting wink.

Wescott asked, "My servants, I have a mission for you two."

Luke sighed. "Sir, are you pitting me against some other lord's werewolf in a death match, again?"

Delilah lectured, "Yeah. If you're going to send me off to a match again, give me some time to change outfits. And make sure that my opponent tastes good. And has some decent jewelry that I can pick off of her remains."

Wescott corrected them. "No, that's not it. This is a real mission. You will both be disguised as Hellsing agents and going into Westminster covertly. It's a mission to assassinate the King of England."

Delilah yawned. "I'm not interested. If I can't go as beautiful me, then what's the point?"

Luke shook his head 'No'. "I'll go, but it's not really like attacking ten or twenty humans is a good battle."

Lord Wescott stewed. He could just order these two to obey, but willing agents make the mission's chances of success more likely. He finally sighed. "Pity. I was looking at having you two upgraded to the next level after completion of my little task."

Delilah was shocked. Her mouth opened and closed to speak, yet no words came out. Luke protested, "But the tramp and I are at fifth level. We can't upgrade here."

Wescott smiled with fake friendship. "That's right. The upgrade will happen on the mainland at Millennium City."

Delilah spoke up. "All Right! Yes! Of course, unlike this silly ugly wolfman, I was willing to go on your little mission before you mentioned anything about the upgrade. I'm your most loyal and valuable servant!"

Luke added his thoughts. "As always, I will definitely be going on any task you assign to me, unlike this self indulgent bimbo."

Delilah started to say, "You-"

Lord Wescott cut in, "Good! Delilah, you will be disguised as the Hellsing Vampiress Seras Victoria. You both share a similar body shape, but your hair will have to be dyed."

She complained, "Dye, Master?"

"And Luke, you will impersonate the Hellsing Werewolf Sergeant Harry. His hair is a different shade than your, so it's a full body hair dye for you."

Luke muttered, "Full body…"

"And he smokes a cigar."

"A cigar, Sir? Bet it tastes like shit."

Wescott nodded. "Yes, I imagine that it does. We add a few more agents to fill out the attack team. But remember, you must leave a few humans alive to witness your killing of the king. Hellsing must be blamed for this."


	47. Chap 47: Seras' Hunting Trip

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoken in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter. ^_^

I also wish to apologize to everyone for my multi-year absence from writing. Originally, I had thought that I had burnt out as a writer, but in the last two weeks, I was laid off from my job and my zest for writing has returned. My writing block probably came from company politics. It's hard to watch a company expertly self-destruct.

Other than that, I'll get a job show and all is cool.

Here is Chapter 47. Enjoy.

Night had just begun. Around the exterior of the Hellsing Security Agency's compound, lights flickered on. A couple of Hellsing vehicles pulled into the garage after completing their assigned escorting tasks and were returning to the safety of the headquarters. In other words, Richard's organization was back to normal activity.

Within the former mall, Master Sergeant Harry was in his human form and walking on the upper floor in the central part of the mall's main open area. Strolling next to him was Christine. This wary lady remained is her massive werewolf form. Even though the Tribe of Five Roses werewolves were not normally allowed on this floor, they were too close as far as Christine was concern.

Christine worried, **"Harry, please change, now. Your human self is so vulnerable."**

Harry gave out a single laugh. "And how am I going to interact with the human folk?"

"**Sign language?"**

Harry chuckled. They continued their walk and entered an ancient fashion store that was converted into a supply storeroom.

The lone human male in a tan uniform greeted them. "Hey, Master Sergeant Harry and Sergeant Christine, what can I do for you two?"

Christine grumbled, **"Tell him never to call me sergeant. I'm just Christine."**

Harry nodded. "Hey Private Vic, I need two werewolf uniforms; the super stretch camouflage type. One will be for a large size male and the other one will be for a female… She's about Christine's size. And Christine expresses her desire not to be called sergeant."

"Sure, Serge. Give me a minute and I'll have them for you."

Vic turned around and walked through tall stacks of boxes. He vanished somewhere in the back of the room.

Christine was a bit mystified. **"For whom are the uniforms for? Have some of the civilian wolves decided to join the guard?"**

Harry shook his head. "No, and I know that you won't like the answer."

The female werewolf growled. **"Those are not for some of those damnable Roses, are they?"**

"Just like we did, two of them swore allegiance to our leader, Seras."

"No! Who? And don't tell me that it's Blondie! She's a dead dog after she and her ilk are booted out of the headquarters."

"Unfortunately, yes. David and Sandy have declared Seras to be their pack leader. They're our fellow pack mates. You can't kill a pack mate, Christine. It's not the werewolf way."

Christine said in a deadly tone, **"You forget, Harry, that I was raised by humans."**

Harry said quietly, "Christine, you were accepted by my people and agreed to follow our ways. Even though we all work for the Hellsings, we still have pride in our ways. Have you forgotten that?"

Christine was caught between her hatred and her loyalties. She mumbled, **"No, I haven't."**

On the ground floor of the Hellsing Security Agency's headquarters, two ladies wandered about, both were blond but their hair had different shades and styles. They weren't the only ones around. Employees of the Hellsings were scattered about. A group of guards ambled toward the exit on their way to their next escort job. Others were doing their best to remain a safe distance away from the duo.

Finally the two wanderers came upon three stationary guards. These guys were keeping a watch over the flow of people who were coming and going out of the complex, but at this time, the duo was their main concern.

One of the wandering pair was the female angel, who happened to be "borrowing" Seras' body. She still wore the short skirted tan Hellsing uniform and her brown eyes now occupied Seras' face, instead of the original red. She walked up to a group of three guards and politely asked, "My good sirs, may I request where the tailor is? My companion desires to retrieve her garment."

The three guards stared at Seras and mostly ignored Paladiness Sarafina who stood next to her. Of course, no one recognized her. Sarafina's bloody habit was replaced by a white bathrobe and her missing arm was fully regenerated. Her braided hair now hung loose and straight. Still, the fixed smile on the paladiness' face did cause some concern.

One of the guards pointed at a shop across the floor of the old mall and shuttered, "It's... It's... It's there, Miss Vampire Seras lady."

The angel nodded. "Thank you very much, my good sir. May the Lord's blessing be bestowed upon thee."

To say that this response confused the guards was an understatement.

The two ladies walk slowly towards their destination. The paladiness kept examining her newly regenerated right arm.

The angel inquired, "Is there some kind of problem, my dear?"

Sarafina glanced at the divinely possessed vampiress. The angel reacted as if she had just heard something from the mad woman and responded, "Yes, I would imagine that since I've regrown your arm that it could be considered blessed… NO! You may not cut off your left arm in the hopes that I can give you another blessed arm… NO! You cannot cut off your legs either."

The angel muttered, "I bet that next you'll want me to slice your body away from your head and then regenerated it… THAT was not a real suggestion! THAT was sarcasm! … I'm using sarcasm. I've been around the succubus too long…"

The paladiness tugged on Seras' sleeve. The angel paused to listen to an unspoken question and then asked, "Why would you ask me that? You want me to replace your arm if a werewolf chews it off? What brought that up?"

Sarafina pointed to their left. David and Sandy of the Tribe of Five Roses were approaching them and neither of them was in their human shape.

David and Sandy were heading straight at their pack leader, Seras Victoria. The Roses were in the werewolf shapes with the blond Sandy standing at six foot three inches while the black furred David topped out at four inches taller. The Five Roses' robes covered their frames and set them apart from all other individuals on the floor.

They step before Seras to block her progress. Paladin Sarafina, in her hospital robe was ignored.

The possessed Seras nervously asked, "Yes?"

David bowed his head slightly in respect and then ordered her, **"Pack Leader, you are not permitted to leave on any tasks that involve a conflict without first notifying us. I want your assurance that… Why are your eyes brown?"**

The angel didn't know how to reply to his query. "Well, I… Ah…"

He growled out, **"You're not my pack leader; Just one of her ghosts. Bring Seras out so that I can speak to her."**

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Werewolf, but the vampiress requires her sleep. I need to go to the tailor, so please, my good sir, forgive me for leaving."

Sandy tugged on David's sleeve.

He asked, **"What?"**

She said in a wary tone, **"The Pack Leader's companion is freaking me out. She keeps pointing at my mouth, then at her arm and then she snaps her teeth. What kind of daft people does Hellsing have working for him?"**

The angel twirled to confront the paladiness. "Sarafina, I told you NOT to incite any werewolf to chomp off your arm! Please, don't do that again!"

David growled, **"Sarafina? The one armed paladiness? You're that mad Vatican murderess?"**

Sarafina gleefully smiled while not understanding a single woof-woof word of the werewolf's language.

Sandy couldn't believe what was just said. **"The loony paladiness lost her arm. Don't tell me that this witch has regrown it already. I'll tear it off! I'll tear both her arms off."**

The angel said in a friendly tone that demanded to be listened to, "I don't believe that violence will be required at this time."

A male voice called out from a distance behind the werewolves. "Hey! Is there a problem here?"

Master Sergeant Harry and Christine had arrived on the scene. The cigar smoking Harry remained in his human form. His rank was decorated on his uniform's sleeves and collar. His left arm was wrapped around two bundles of camouflage clothing. Christine was too wary to be in her human shape. Being a huge red werewolf suited her just fine.

A growling Christine stomped ahead of Harry and straight at her foe, Sandy. Sandy's vocal cords returned the challenging rumble as she locked hate-filled eyes with Christine.

David got into a defensive crouch as Harry said in an even tone, "Christine, you're not allowed to kill a pack sister."

Christine hissed out, **"I know! I know!"**

Christine stopped and the two wolf-women were so close that they were almost nose-to-nose... or was that snout-to-snout.

The angel demanded, "No Violence!"

"**Pack Sister?"** Sandy couldn't imagine which deity hated her so much to curse her so. Then there came the sounds of side-arms and rifles being readied. Some of the armed Hellsing agents on the mall floor had taken notice of a possible upcoming death match and they were preparing to take Christine's side.

Sandy asked, **"Are you going to execute David and me, Red? There is no honor in your tribe."**

Harry barked out, "Everyone put your weapons away. Now!"

Christine asked in a whisper, **"Have you ever played pretend, Blondie?"**

"**What?"**

"**Play pretend with me and give me hug, Yellow Fur."**

Christine immediately wrapped her opponent into a tight powerful hug. Instantly the volume of Sandy growled tripled.

Christine stuck the far end of her snout next to her foe's ear and said in a hushed voice, **"If we fight now, the rest of the Hellsing soldiers will kill you and your boyfriend. Your tribe will hear the gun shots and will probably turn on our medics. Then there would be a general bloodbath where your whole rotten tribe will be eliminated and I will lose even more of my friends. So, Blondie, do you want to dance the dance of death with me right now?"**

Sandy's growling dwindled to a stop. Her hands were still prepared to tear into this foe. She brought her nose next to Christine's ear and whispered, **"I'm going to kill you, bitch. Not now, but you can start planning your own funeral and I guarantee that your remains won't be pretty. Your red fur will be stained with your red blood, Red."**

"**Well, at least we have an understanding, my worthless prey. First, return my hug so that my friends won't see you as a threat and start shooting. Then you're going to denounce your allegiance to my leader, Seras Victoria. Doing such a dishonorable act should come easy to you; you once hunted Alice Hellsing and I can think of nothing more dishonorable than a child hunter. Next, I'll take you to some pleasant far away place and rip your flesh from your bones, Blondie. It will be fun."**

Sandy encircled Christine's green camouflaged uniform wearing frame with the brown dirt colored wide sleeve of her robe and responded, **"You will renounce your oath, flea bag. My honor is unbreakable. While a human pet such as you should have no qualms in committing such a treacherous act of betrayal. You've been betraying your kind all of your life. After you are no longer my pack sister, I'll introduce you to two friends of mine: Pain and Despair, Red."**

The two ladies pulled away from the embrace, but they gripped each other's forearms with brutal strength.

Sandy said in a voice that could be heard by all, **"Yes, Red. You and I have an understanding."**

Christine agreed in a happy tone, **"Blondie, you say the sweetest things."**

David, who was totally without a clue, remarked to Harry, **"I thought that those two would be at each other's throats, not treating each other as long-lost friends."**

Harry shook his head. "Women! I'll never understand them." Then he held out the two bundles he was carrying. "Take these. They are your blond lady friend's and your new Hellsing uniforms. Wear them with pride."

The male guards surrounding the area also relaxed thinking the danger was over, but female ones kept an eye on the situation.

Sarafina stepped over to David and whacked his arm. The werewolf ignored this. Instead he said, **"I refuse to wear such human trash. And will you get rid of that stinking cigar?"**

"No, the cigar stays. And you will be wearing these uniforms. Not only will it keep you from being accidentally shot by the Hellsing guards, but there is the minor point that I'm senior to you in our pack and you will obey this request. Understand?"

David in his werewolf form stared at Harry who was only in his human shape. He grabbed the uniforms away with a single hand. David growled, **"I don't believe in the human concept of military rank, so don't pull that shit on me. In the next couple of days, I'll challenge you for who is second in command to Pack Leader Seras."**

Harry grinned. "Typical werewolf logic and culture, that I can respect. I'll be looking forward to your attempt to seize my place."

"**Until then, don't push your luck."**

"Ha, until the challenge, you and your lady friend are under my command." Harry then looked at Seras and remarked, "You've sure been quiet, Mistress... Brown eyes... You're not my mistress... But I feel that I have seen you before. Your eyes are so familiar. Who are you?"

The angel suddenly looked nervous. "Oh, I'm nobody you need to pay attention to."

Sarafina struck the side of David's face. David growled in annoyance.

"Sarafina dear," snapped the angel. "I told you to stop that."

"That's the mad paladiness? Why isn't she under guard?" Harry was somewhat alarmed. "And why is she striking you?"

David frowned. **"She wants me to chomp off her left arm. It's a long story and I don't care to repeat it. Ignore the nut case and maybe she'll go away."**

The angel started to say something but instead she twirled about and stared intensely at the mall's main entrance. People near the entryway quickly shuffled away as they glanced at who was coming in.

The object of their fears, Alucard, strolled in. He had an easy gait and the grin of his face stretched so widely that it practically threatened to split his head in two. He was one satisfied vampire.

The group silently stared at the No-Life King as he walked up to them. Alucard's gaze was fixed on the angel-possessed-Seras. He came to a stop next to her and smirked.

While both David and Sandy growled angrily to cover their fear, Harry remained stoic and Christine put on a smile to cover her angst. Sarafina leaped without warming at the male vampire. She dug her nails into his throat as she attacked with kicks, knees, head butts and bites.

The No-Life-King hissed through his grin. The angel demanded, "Get off of that damnable fiend, Miss! He's too powerful for the like of you and I'm pretty much restrained by this vampiress shell that I'm bound to."

Alucard spoke in a deep voice. "Assaulting me as I arrive to my home, Vatican Sow. What a pleasant way to end off an enjoyable day, but your current methods of causing me harm are useless. What will you do next, human? Show me!"

The other people in the mall's first floor quickly found paths that lead out of the area.

Christine decided it was time to change the subject**. "Mr. Alucard, Sir. Was your trip to Southwark a success? Was there a trap there?"**

Alucard's eyes swiveled away from the attacking mad woman and to the werewolf. He asked, "Do you fear me, puppy girl?"

"**I'm absolutely terrified."**

Alucard laughed out loud with all his fangs showing. "To hear such an honest answer is rare, Hellsing girl. Yes, my little side trip was most entertaining. The chipped hounds did give me a lovely present."

"**Did the present consist of their lives?**"

"No, their lives were just a lovely ribbon on the gift box. They relieved my boredom for a few hours. That was their beautiful gift to me."

The angel grabbed one of the paladiness' arms and tried to pull her off of the No-Life King.

Christine asked with some fear in her voice, **"Did you drink the blood of… ten of them?"**

Alucard chuckled as he recalled the battle. "The first ten were just the appetizers. Then the first course of my dining consisted of those who tried to burn me to a crisp. As the old theatre burned, there were many more doggies that attempted to flee, but I had walled off all the exits. Ah, yes! All those pooches running this way and that way as they tried to flee the growing flames, but they couldn't escape. The smell of burning werewolves only increased my thirst. Their combination of fear, rage and blood was delicious. I had an enjoyable day."

Christine didn't know what to say. **"Ah… That's nice."**

The angel finally pulled the mute paladiness off. From behind the crazy lady, both the possessed vampiress' arms reached out and locked around the paladiness' shoulders, arms and back of her neck in a hold that wrestlers call a full nelson.

Alucard turned his attention back to the angel. "I will speak with the Police Girl, now."

"No," whispered the angel. Redness crept into her eyes. The angel tensed as she fought to maintain control of Seras' body. Her eyes were mixed with Seras' red contesting with the angel's brown. "My body," were the words that hissed out from Seras' lips.

Both of Seras' eyes flared bright red. Seras declared, "My body!"

Alucard needled the now wakened Seras, "You should keep your slaves on a tighter leash, Police Girl. If you continue to let them roam with your undead body, one day you may wake up in front of the Pope."

"MASTER! Don't even joke about something like that! … Why am I here and who am I holding on to?"

"**That thing is the insane paladiness,"** growled out Sandy.

Christine quickly added, "**She now works for the Elder. You know, Sir Integra Hellsing."**

Integra's voice called out from a short distance away. "Alucard! Report!"

Everyone's attention turned to the approaching Hellsing. The elderly Integra ambled toward the group. With her, there were two extremely nervous guards. The speed of her walk had improved when compared to that of two days ago. The cane she used no longer assisted in her balance.

Alucard bowed. "The target has been destroyed, my master. Our foes experienced both pain and terror in amounts beyond their imagination."

"Did you harm any civilians, servant?"

"There were no captives there, master. It seems that rumors of such prisoners were expressed only to draw the Police Girl into their trap."

"And the National Theatre?"

"The embers of that place are still smoking."

Integra got a far away look in her eyes as she recalled the grand old place. "Pity," she said.

Sarafina struggled in Seras' hold. Integra frowned and asked, "That Catholic works for me now, Senior Officer Victoria. Why on earth are you detaining her?"

"Uh… I really don't know, but I'm sure that there is a good reason, Sir."

Integra frowned and Seras put on a nervous smile.

Harry chipped in, "Senior Officer Victoria is preventing this lady from attacking Alucard, Miss Hellsing."

Integra turned her frown to her next victim. "Sarafina! Since you are in my employment, I will not tolerate assaults upon anyone in either Richard's or my service. I do not care if they are human, cyborg, werewolf or vampire. Whether they are alive or dead, you will not kill or maim them. Do you understand?"

Sarafina only grinned.

Integra asked, "Do I need to remind you that as part of our agreement I will protect your brother from Paladin Moore? Do you wish to render that agreement null and void? Or will you remain in my employ?"

Sarafina's grin instantly changed to that of near panic. She nodded frantically in exaggerated motions.

Integra studied the paladiness. "Very well, we will continue with our agreement. Seras, release her."

Seras looked questioningly at Sir Hellsing as she reluctantly release the hold. "Sir?"

"Seras, you will leave immediately to examine what remains of the National Theatre. I pray that Alucard hasn't burnt the entire place to the ground. Alucard, you and the Catholic will follow me to Richard's office. Sergeant Harry, I assume that you will take command of the werewolves here and do whatever you werewolves do on your time off."

Harry nodded, and then he corrected her, "Miss Hellsing, since the mad lady will be going with you to Richard's office, then Christine and I go too."

Just a short time later, Seras was gliding high in the night sky. There were two giant raven-like wings sprouting from her back that supported her. She loved this mode of flying. Her other mode of flight was to dissolve into a cloud of ravens and slowly she had become accustomed to that method. While most of the spirits within her body never noticed her body splitting into over a score of independent birds, two did. The angel and demoness were stuck with their bodies magically bound to the vampiress' undead flesh, so the experience of dividing into a swarm of ravens caused both ladies immense discomfort. In order to keep the peace and harmony in her mind, Seras remained in one body for now.

As she approached the Thames River, Seras couldn't help noticing that there were two Hellsing Security Agency lorries heading westward among the deserted garbage filled streets.

"_They must be returning home after an escort job... or maybe they're traveling from the Docklands to Westminster,"_ she thought. _"Ah, they're probably some blokes I haven't met yet. Should I greet them? No, if I did that, I'll probably just scare them."_

Her attention turned back to peer across the river at the smoking ruin that was the National Theatre. _"Master really knows how to muck things up. Are those people near it? I'd better check this out."_

_Little did Seras know neither of these vehicles belonged to Richard Hellsing; they only pretended to be. The goal of these fakes was Westminster._

Delilah wasn't a happy chipped vampiress. Riding in the back of a lorry and disguised as a blond-haired bimbo called Seras Victoria wasn't her idea of a pleasant early evening outing. Still, with one of her three servants with her in the trailer and the other two in the cab, this should prove to be an interesting trip. All of them were her pretty boys. The two vampires and one werewolf's ages were in their later teens and early twenties. All of these handsome males were dressed up in Hellsing uniforms. Yes, they were beautiful and they were hers.

The only detail that annoyed her was that the werewolf Luke was in the other vehicle along with allies of his own. Since werewolves couldn't bind another chipped creature to itself, all he had was their allegiances. That irked her immensely.

The vehicle came to a stop to wait well outside of the Westminster perimeter and out of sight. They were waiting for their master's command.

On the dark plain between the main city within Seras' mind and the newly acquired medieval castle/city complex of Countess Carmilla, there sat the newly created house of sin. Lights of various colors poured through the multitude of windows that covered most of the huge-two-wing-two-story-tall building and loud hard hitting party music pierced the air. Within those walls, lewd dancing, gambling, verbal fights and immoral acts were being committed. A hundred meters from the building, the angel observed and she was not pleased.

The succubus appeared next to her side and slyly grinned. "Enjoying the view," she asked.

The angel wheeled about and locked eyes with her enemy, rival, and sometimes ally. Both of them were stuck looking exactly like the current form of Seras along with her Hellsing tan clothes. The only difference was that the angel had white wings and a halo while the demoness had her leathery wings and two small horns spouting out of her forehead.

The angel accused, "I bet that you are proud of yourself!"

The demoness nodded and her smirk was filled with satisfaction.

The angel continued. "I bet that you are encouraging gambling addictions! And if the losers can't pay off the winners fights breaks out and people's hatred and rage increase!"

"Go on," encouraged the demoness.

"You're probably encouraging husbands and wives, boyfriends and girlfriends to cheat on each other in this den of iniquity. Broken hearts will plot their revenge. You are preparing these souls for hell and you are recreating that monstrous place right here!"

The demoness wiped away a tear. "You're making me blush. Thank you. I would kiss you right now, but I really don't like to get holy blisters on my lips and tongue."

The angel said in all seriousness. "I'm going to build a church and save these souls."

The demoness got a predatory smile. "Please build it next to my place. That way, after the poor suckers get bored with your sermons, they can walk out of your door and into my place."

"You will not instruct me on where I'm going to build my church. In fact, I have a place in mind on the other side of the main city. Somewhere between the city limits and that recreation of the Tower of London that's well outside of the city... blisters on your tongue?"

"Of course, I wasn't going to give you a nice little angel type kiss."

"Ugh! Gross! ... I wouldn't want blisters on my lips or tongue, either, and definitely not in my mouth."

"You forgot your throat, too. Like I said, it wasn't going to be a nice little kiss."

"Ewwwwwie. On that note, I'm leaving."

"Hey! Want to fight? Sick Lame Good Girl (That's you) and Beautiful Luscious Me going on a date with Armageddon?"

"Aren't you busy with your House of Sin?"

"... There an opening in my schedule tomorrow from ten to noon."

"... No can do. I'm serving cookies and milk to the kids at that time."

"What kind of cookies?"

"Let's see...chocolate chip, peanut-butter, oatmeal and macaroon ones. Well, bye-bye."

As the angel turned to leave, the succubus reached out and grabbed her wrist.

The angel turned back and demanded, "What?"

The succubus looked with embarrassment to the ground and asked, "Can you save a couple for me?"

"... Sure. I'll love to."

"And can I have some mint chips in the chocolate ones?"

"Alright."

"Please include children hearts and livers in the ingredients."

"Ack! You're impossible!"

"Yeah, I know. But I still want the cookies."

Around the smoking ruins of the National Theatre, several figures poked around looking for clues of what had happened earlier. The trap for the strawberry-blond Hellsing vampiress was destroyed by a red jacketed vampire of unknown power. There were half a dozen chipped vampires with their lackeys and they were spread throughout the burnt debris.

One of the male vampires, Jack, asked, _"So what are we looking for?"_

Another male on the opposite side of the ruins asked, _"Clues. We're looking for clues."_

Around Jack, his three servant werewolves were digging through the rubble, looking busy and generally not knowing what they were searching for.

Jack asked, _"What kind of clue?"_

"_If we knew what we're looking for then it wouldn't be a clue, it would be a fact. Keep looking for anything odd, anything that may give us a clue about the attacker and any weakness that he may have."_

"_What about the recordings of the attack? The broadcasts of our dead colleagues should be stored."_

"_The images are confusing. What they show is physically impossible. Stone walls appearing and vanishing is beyond belief. Our masters believe that our network may have been compromised during the attack. So keep looking, Jackie boy."_

"_This is- What the hell is THAT?"_

Those were the last coherent words that Jack broadcast before Seras swooped down upon him. All he saw was the strawberry-blond-vampiress in a tan uniform flying in on a pair of huge raven wings.

She crashed into the surprised Jack. They ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs and their fangs snapping. Seras' teeth found her victim's throat before his frantic hand found his pistol's handle. While she drank and he struggled, Jack's three werewolves shot lead rounds that tore into her body and a few accidentally drilled through him.

Now days, these low level creatures didn't really worry the Hellsing vampiress too much. She was stronger than when she had first awakened in this age. Seras curled her black raven wings protectively around her victim's body and probed with her mind at Jack's chips. Her thoughts reached out in an attempt to use his network connection. It was time to find out more about the enemies of Westminster; the enemies of humanity.

"Lord Westcott! Lord Westcott!"

"What is it, lackey?"

"The female Hellsing vampire is attacking one of our investigators. She is attempting to penetrate our network."

"Well, seal off that connection, Fool!"

"It has already been done, my most glorious master."

"Hmmm. It's time to start our military operation. Send in our strike team to kill their pathetic king."

The murky Thames River mainly flows from the west, through London, flowing east to the North Sea. The river's course, as it travels east, turned north at the neighbourhood of Pimlico and passed Westminster, which was on the west bank. It was in the area across the river from Pimlico where Southwark's Lord Westcott's force had gathered well to the south of Westminster. The fake Hellsing vehicles were to the city's north.

Those here were not the best of Westcott's forces nor were they even his average troops. These were his untested chipped vampires and werewolves. Most of them still wore the clothes and rags from their lives before they were changed into chipped creatures.

The task given to these beginning, artificial monsters was a simple but dangerous one. It was to draw most of the Westminster forces south into a firefight. While these minions of Westcott were allowed kill off a few of the human's finest, the deaths of too many of Westminster's soldier will decrease the number of test subjects for Lord Westcott's future weapons testing. As a learned scholar of death, this was not something he was going to allow to happen. There must always be test subjects (i.e. victims) to try out his brilliant innovations in the area of beautiful, artful and definitely painful death.

On the chipped creatures' internet, a single command of "go" was issued. Quietly, their shadowy shapes raced out though the darkness of night. Sixty of them flowed like a plague onto the river's bank and they began to cross to the other side.

Shots were fired from a hidden human guard-post and the battle began.

A female voice queried, "Hello, operator. Please allow me onto Lord Westcott's network connection… Hello? Is anyone there? … Connect me to that weasel Westcott NOW, before I knit your intestines into a new sweater for you! … Ah, forget about Westcott, lowly minion. I'll start knitting now."

An irate male voice came online. "Who dares to break into my connection?"

"I dare, my dear Lord Westcott. It is I, Countess Elizabeth Bathory."

"… Countess, your chips have been enslaved to mine, and you are my servant. You will cease these childish acts of minor rebellion and remove yourself from my local network, or I will have you punished."

"Punish me how, you fat little toad. Take away my free will? No, you can't do that. I'm many times more powerful than you; you little bug. Will you try to kill me by having the chips within me self-destruct? That will be painful, but I'll survive. I was a powerful vampire long before these chips were inserted into my flesh."

"Countess! I'll report your behavior back to Millennium. Your former master will take a dim view of your insubordination. He is still displeased that you fed on some of his officers."

"Humph! I must feed upon beautiful ladies to maintain my own loveliness, which brings us to what I wish to discuss with you, Westcott."

"That's Lord Westcott to you, Elizabeth."

Lord Westcott dear, I've taken an interest in this Hellsing vampiress that you'll be toying with shortly. From network images left by our fallen brethren, I find that I like her eyes. I wish to add their glint to mine. Let me take care of this real vampire. I'm sure that no chipped, fake vampire can overcome her."

"No, we must create the illusion that she is a menace to humankind in order to deceive Westminster. One of my minions will become an imposter of the Hellsing agent and will murder the Westminster king. This will dissuade the humans from ever attempting to employ undead agents again, lackey."

"If you ever call me a 'lackey' again, I'll rip out your throat, my lord."

"…"

"Well, Mr. Order-Giver, since you've taken the Hellsing vampiress off my list, how about you give me your Delilah, instead? I'd love to devour that little gladiatrix of yours."

"NO! Never! Besides, she's the one impersonating the Hellsing vampiress."

"Pity. I'll have to find a suitable replacement. That ugly, old bastard Michaels has recently created a lovely, chipped werewolf girl. I think I'll take her."

"You will NOT hunt among our troops. Find some helpless Westminster girl for your next victim."

"I find that your demands are most unreasonable, but I'll abide by them, for now, Westcott. Good Bye."

"That's Lord Westcott!"

On the slope of the burnt-out ruins of the National Theatre, Seras was stalking her next victim. This poor-male-chipped werewolf whimpered softly as he stood plainly in the open while he fired his assault rifle at her. His eyes were wide with fear. It wasn't his choice to be here. His so-called master commanded him to divert the vampiress' attention while his master made his escape. It sucks to be a mind-controlled minion of a cowardly vampire.

Seras advanced as he fired his last burst of three bullets. All three hit, but they didn't remove the wide, aggressive grin pasted across her face. The bullet holes in her jacket and flesh turned inky black and then faded back to an undamaged state.

She said in a hushed voice, "Ouch. That is what I would say if any of your slugs were made of silver. Don't your masters trust you with silver rounds?"

He whined loudly as his hands popped out the rifle's empty clip. He fumbled at his belt pouch for his last clip of unfired rounds. Seras paused. Her vampiric nature desired to see what her meal's last attempted action would be.

She was absolutely silent as the wolf-man made the only sound. It was the sound of the accidentally dropped reload clip hitting the ground. She frowned, because there were the additional, distant sounds of shots being fired and small explosions. Far away, a battle had begun well south of Westminster.

The werewolf finally slammed the clip into the rifle and brought the gun to bear, but Seras was nowhere to be seen.

Two electric lorries silently approached a northern guard post of Westminster. Each of these vehicles had a covered trailer section right behind the cab and they were clearly decorated with Hellsing Security Agency insignias on their exteriors. Each of them had two individuals in their cabs and two in the covered back. These people/creatures wore clothes and uniforms that identified them as Richard Hellsing's agents, but they weren't. Like the vehicles they were in, they were fakes. Lord Westcott of Southwark's assassination squad was on the move.

From the trailer section of the lagging lorry, Delilah broadcast, _"Luke! Make sure that none of your feeble idiots mess up my mission."_

Instantly, three voices sputtered, two male and one female of Luke's team, but Luke took control. _"Quiet! And Delilah, you shut your yap, too. This is our mission, so let's try to get along until it's over."_

"_No one tells me to shut up! And the only reason our master included you is because he felt sorry you, wolf-boy."_

"_No, our master had to put me on this team to ensure the mission's success. He wanted a blood thirsty savage here, too. So, that's why you're with us, brat."_

"_Hmph! You're jealous. Beautiful me has seventeen kills in the gladiator contests. You only have a measly thirteen."_

Another female voice cut in. _"We're near the guard post. Quiet, please… And stop nagging Luke."_

Delilah quickly rebuked her. _"Vika, dear, just because you've barely survived five gladiator fights, it doesn't mean that you're in my league. So, never say nag to me again, or I'll override our master's commands and rip out your precious throat, darling."_

Luke growled with anger_. "I will make sure that you die in the attempt."_

The conversation went downhill from there.

There were four men standing guard out in the open with another eight men and women partially taking up guarding positions nearby. Normally, some of them would be playing cards at this time with a few more lounging around, but today was different. The distant sounds of conflict, from the area south of Westminster, had put everyone on alert.

Two electric lorries with Hellsing Security Agency markings came driving out of the northern Bad Lands and toward the guard post. They came to a stop with the lead vehicle's driver door ending up next to the lead guard.

The guard scanned the cab's occupants. Both of them were in brown Hellsing uniforms. The human-looking male driver had a shoulder name tag label with the name Neil, while the passenger was a large-red-furred-female werewolf with the name tag announcing her as Christine.

The imposter agent Neil nodded. "Hi there."

"Hello," was the guards reply. "What is your cargo?" He glanced at the female werewolf and gave a friendly nod.

Neil sighed. "No cargo this time. We got a pair of the Hellsing's monsters in the rear lorry. Mr. Hellsing thought that the vampires could help your troops beat back the enemy's attack."

"I see," remarked the guard with a note of worry.

Neil added, "Hey, go and see Seras and Alucard, if you wish. I guarantee that they won't bite."

The guard took a step back. "No. That will not be necessary. Take Marsham Street south and report to General Kellogg."

Neil said with a cheery note, "Right-O. See you later."

The lorry lunged forward and the other one followed.

Vika, the female werewolf with the Christine name tag, broadcast a remark filled with relief, _"Thank god we're away from that filthy human. You never know what kind of disease that those pests might be carrying. I hope that I don't get any fleas from him."_

The fake Hellsing lorries headed south and then turned west to cut over to Marsham Street. Well out of sight of the guard post, they continued past the intersection with Marsham. Their destination: Buckingham Palace.

Back at the guard post, the man that Neil had talked to pulled out a cell phone and tapped in a number. He listened for the connection before he said, "Hello, I'm Private Ackerman at Westminster's northern guard post next to the Thames… Yes, I'd like to speak with someone with authority about two of your Hellsing vehicles that just passed by... Hi, Please tell me why we weren't notified that you were sending some of your wolves and undead monsters through our watch post... Ok, I'll hold for one of your bosses."

In Richard Hellsing's life, he had better days and worse ones. This day was not one of his better ones. His ancient relative, Integra, had hounded him throughout the day with plans to restart the original Hellsing Organization and ways to restore their family's honor. All of which required a great deal of funding. Richard actually liked the idea of rebuilding the old organization and getting Integra and Alucard out of his hair, but he wanted it done at a slower, more reasonable rate than the elderly Hellsing did.

As night fell, they had ended up in Richard's office and they weren't alone.

In spite of orders to the contrary, the mad paladiness Sarafina remained next to Integra's right. Her smile did nothing to brighten the room. There were also four werewolves in their furry forms in the room, too. Christine lounged near Integra, in case the paladiness attacked. Since the future of the Tribe of Five Roses might be affected, David was listening while leaning on a wall and a bored Sandy was at his side. Both Sandy and Christine frequently exchanged hostile glares with each other, and Sarafina was included, too. Master Sergeant Harry remained relaxed, standing next to Richard.

To add to Richard's irritation, Integra had claimed his chair and executive desk for her own and her vampire Alucard stood behind her. Strangely enough, there was peace in the room. Alucard had hoped for bloody violence to break out, but his maniacal smile had caused just the opposite effect. No one cared to give the vampire an excuse to go on a blood sucking rampage.

Richard was in the middle of explaining why Integra couldn't have what she wanted immediately. "Integra, the solar panels and batteries that are required to power up the old mansion will have to be shipped from either South Africa or India. And that will take time."

Integra frowned. "Then Richard, we'll take a few from your headquarters."

Richard ground his teeth.

Gwen burst through the doors and into the room. She was not amused. "Richard! A north Westminster guard post had just called and it seems that our little wild and crazy Seras had taken two of our lorries filled with some of our people and gone off to battle the enemy south of the city."

Gwen's eyes scanned the room as she continued. "And she's taken Christine, again, and Alucard on her… little… joy ride… Christine? You're here. And Alucard is here, too… Damn it! The enemy is impersonating our people!"

"Bloody Hell!," snapped Richard as he reached for his desk's phone.

Integra swung her cane around to lay it across the phone and she held it there. Richard's hand was barely missed.

Richard protested, "Integra! I must inform Westminster. Now!"

Integra paused as she calmly composed an answer. Then she savagely demanded of Richard, "And then what will happen, Richard? If it becomes known that Hellsing soldiers are easily impersonated, then no one of Hellsing will be trusted. Without trust, you won't have any business and your security agency will be destroyed. Richard, the chipped beasts will know that they have befouled our family name without any repercussions! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! And neither will you, Richard Hellsing the Third."

Mr. Hellsing finally asked, "What do you suggest, Integra?"

"It's obvious. We will destroy the imposters ourselves."

In the dark-filled streets south of Westminster, one of several battles was winding down. It had turned from a fight between a chipped werewolf and a Westminster cyborg into one of a werewolf victor and a cyborg victim. The wolf-man stood over the prone half-man/half-machine.

The cyborg was wearing a silver motorcycle-like helmet with a cracked reddish visor concealing his eyes. There was a small hole in his chest that leaked both blood and bluish translucent oil. Missing from the cyborg was his right foot and right arm. Electrical arcing and tubing was visible in several of the man's wounds.

The werewolf's left eye was mangled and slowly regenerating. His left arm was lame and hung loosely.

In the wolf-man's good right hand was his favorite toy for the dismembering of metal men while causing them intense pain. It was a thick knife with a hook-like blade coming out of the top of its handle and a spike protruding downwards out of the knife's base. The spike was used to pierce a cyborg's armor while the hooked knife was used to cut flesh and metal and to pry them apart.

Both of the opponents' firearms lay on the ground. The wolf-man didn't need a gun anymore and the cyborg couldn't reach his rifle.

The werewolf stabbed down into the cyborg's right shoulder with the spike end of his weapon. It speared a hole through the man's armor plate and deep into his flesh. The werewolf was rewarded with a groan. The wolf-man then jammed the hook blade end of the weapon into the new opening and started to use it like a can opener. The human's groaning turned into a weak scream.

A sneer fixed itself on the creature's snout. Then a raven swooped out of the night's air and slammed into his back. He's didn't pay it much attention. That is, until the bird's beak sliced through the werewolf's heavy robe and into his back.

The cyborg barely observed through his blurry eyes that his tormentor was reaching with his knife around behind the wolf-man's back as if to scrape something away.

Another bird flew quickly out of the night and plastered itself on the werewolf's right shoulder. The bird lost its shape and looked like a feather covered lump glued to the chipped monster. The werewolf snarled and he bit into the newest pest. He got a mouth full of feathers and foul-tasting-black ooze. He spit out the offending material and was rewarded with three more ravens colliding into his body.

The werewolf gave out a pained grunt as they dug their beaks into him. He swiftly used his hooked knife to dig at the newly attached one on his side. An angry growl was continuously emitted from deep in his throat as he sliced into the feathery masses. Then several human-sized eyes opened up in those dark lumpy patches.

The brief relief that the cyborg had experienced from not being attacked was replaced with terror. Suddenly a swarm of ravens flooded in from the night and piled onto the wolf-man. The furry monster was covered in feathered wings, bodies, and the black ooze that seeped out of the birds. As the small beaks bit into his flesh, the werewolf tried to howl out in pain and rage, but the mass covered his snout.

The metal-man watched as the werewolf vanished into the dark enveloping mass. The feathers sank away into the blob leaving a seven-foot-tall-black-werewolf-shaped blob that was covered with a multitude of eyes. The shape shuddered, convulsed, and bulged as the werewolf attempted to fight his way back out. For the human, this was freaky enough, but then several of the eyes took an interest in him.

As the glob and the wolf-man continued their struggle, a dozen tentacles extended from out of the dark substance. At the tip of each one there was a tiny face. Some of the faces were furry, but most were not. All of the tiny buggers had their beady little eyes fixed upon him. They didn't look friendly. All at once they lunge at him. All the man had time to do was to close his eyes to these little horrors.

A woman's voice commanded, "Stop!" This was followed by the sound of a werewolf's cracking bone.

The voice continued in a complaining tone, "I can't go anywhere without some of you causing some mischief. Now, go back in."

There was a slight slur in the voice. It was as if the speaker was a bit inebriated.

The man cautiously opened his eyes. The werewolf was dead and lying next to him... Its neck was bent at a strange angle. Standing next to his right side was a strawberry-blond- haired woman in a black trench coat and wearing dark glasses that hid her eyes. There were patches on her coat with writing that he didn't focus on. His eyes were fixed on that wide-fang-filled smile of hers. Seras Victoria was here.

With all hope gone, he barely whispered, "Vampire."

Seras' head turned quickly to her right and then left. "Where? Where?"

She turned back to the cyborg. Seras found out that she was sharing her vocal cords with two of the most powerful beings bound to her body. "He means you, you silly vampiress… oh, he means me? Then never mind… Don't you love it when the undead ditz gets plastered, Halo Head… No, Horn Head, the vampiress' drinking binge is fogging up my mind, too… Will you two please keep quite? Or I may do something that we will all regret."

Seras paused for a bit before she said, "Thank you."

The man coughed and muttered, "You're mad."

Seras ignored the comment and asked, "Is there something I can do for you? Can you be moved? Maybe I can carry you to a doctor."

He only stared at her with disbelief.

The angel took over and Seras found herself saying, "Hush, Seras."

Her body knelt down and she leaned over the human. Seras was about to protest when her right hand reached out and touched the man's largest chest wound. It was still seeping blood and oil. In a panic, the cyborg tried to weakly turn away.

Seras' voice prayed, "May the Lord's blessing be upon thee. May he be merciful and grant your soul and flesh relief from suffering."

Seras felt some strange currents of energy flow from throughout her body and to her hand. That hand glowed with a golden yellow color and the man ceased to struggle. A peaceful smile crossed his face as his wounds started to heal. As Seras watched, the angel continued to heal the man for the next thirty seconds. Then she removed the hand and said to the cyborg with a tired sigh, "My good friend, you will survive this night, but you still require medical help. I don't know how to fix your wires and tubing. I sense that some of your comrades-in-arms are approaching. I'm sure that they will carry you to safety."

This act by the angel had moved Seras so strongly, that she almost cried.

The man tried to whisper something, but then he cough. The angel leaned Seras' face closer to his and asked, "Yes? How else can I help you?"

Instantly, Seras' arms reached out and wrapped themselves around the cyborg. The succubus was in control. Her kiss claimed his lips as a prize. Demonic energies pulsed in Seras and flow into him through their locked lips. His eyes were wide when she released him an instant later.

The vampiress' body tensed up also with muscles spamming as the Succubus, the Angel and the Vampiress fought for control of the body. This was no imaginary battle deep within Seras' mind world. It was a wrestling of pure will power between the three. The main targets of the demoness and angel were each other, because if one could subdue the powers of the other, then the binding spell would be underpowered and she could break free. Never mind that this will destroy Seras' undead flesh. Seras applied her mental force to control the two, and this very act started Seras' body to digest both of her opponents bounded bodies. The medicine that the male angel gave Seras a while ago resisted this effect, but Seras' desire not to be blown into a thousand little bits was slowly overcoming the holy potion.

The succubus grasped out, "Hey… Anyone want… to… know what… I did to… that guy?"

Slowly Seras relaxed as the three disengaged from the struggle.

"Well?" Seras demanded. The angel followed up with, "Yeah! What did you do?"

A grin came to Seras' face, which didn't bring any relief to the cyborg since he was just inches away from her fangs.

The succubus began by saying to him, "Listen, lover boy. The vampiress killed your enemy and the angel blessed you with life. I don't give blessings, but I can grant some really great curses. And the one I gave you is a doozy. The next two mortal women that you kiss will fall madly in love with you. Each one of them will want to be with you all day long, to go bed with you and to wake up in your arms every morning. You're going to be an exhausted stud."

The cyborg puzzled and whispered, "That doesn't sound like a curse to me."

The demoness chuckled. "Both ladies will consider you to be her personal plaything and not to be shared. Each will detest and hate the other woman, but my curse will not allow them to cause the death of the other nor can she leave. Who will be the two women that you'll pick to share your own personal hell on earth?"

The sound of a distant gun firing came from up the street and Seras' head exploded. Her body didn't fall. It just stood there. The cyborg scooted away.

The black fragments of Seras' head quickly flowed to a spot just before her feet and reformed her head. The cyborg eyes kept quickly darting between the head-less body and the body-less head.

Seras' severed head spoke with a whine, "Ouch! That hurt." Then her voice perked up. "Well, it looks like your friends are here. I got to go. Bye… And only kiss one girl. You don't want to activate the curse."

Her body and head dissolved into scores of raven and they flew off into the night.

Two squads of Westminster soldiers crept onto the scene. There were no signs of the vampiress or her remains, which made them nervous.

The wounded cyborg laid there and mumbled, "Should I kiss June and Mary? … No… Barbara and Sally… Maybe…"

Patricia, one of the female cyborgs from one squad asked out loud, "What's wrong with Irving? Did his head get hit on top of all the other damage?"

From the other squad, the lone female cyborg of that group took control. "I'm Private Linda Summers, Medic. Everyone move away from the man and let me work."

The prone cyborg whispered, "Patricia and Linda… Yes."

He puckered his lips.

The fake Hellsing vehicles were parked. From where they were at, a person would have to walk a block before becoming visible to Buckingham Palace. They had driven on a frontage road south of St James Park and approached with the cover of city buildings to a hidden point as close as possible to their target. Three sides of the palace were surrounded by parkland and they were near the side that wasn't.

Two creatures from the vehicles surveyed the scene. They were both allies and enemies, the chipped werewolf Luke and the chipped vampiress Delilah.

Luke was in his human form while Delilah was disguised as Seras Victoria. From their position they could see mostly the south-eastern side of the Buckingham Palace and north-eastern wall that contain the entry was partially seen.

Guards patrolled the area with a few standing at assigned places. Even though Luke and Delilah were definitely not on friendly terms, this night they put aside their differences.

Luke asked over the network without any of his disapproving tones, _"Are any of those guards out there holograms?"_

Delilah's voice was without any form of snipping. _"About two-thirds are holograms. There a couple guns poking over the edge of the roof. I spot three hidden snipers on the ground level. There's a fair number of mechanic guys and dolls here along with weaker humans."_

Luke scanned the area again, trying to see what Delilah could see, but he didn't have her senses. He asked,_ "Do you think that you and your vampire servants can take out the roof rats?"_

Delilah huffed out a laugh and then transmitted, _"Easy. The roof guards will go down. What about the palace's front yard? You're going to lose at least one of your pawns in this assault."_

Luke paused as he studied Delilah. He then grinned. _"The lorries have remote controls attached to them. I had them installed before we left Southwark. I'll remotely drive an empty lorry as decoy. We'll attack when they blast that vehicle. I want you to transmit what you spotted and their locations to both your crew and mine. You and your friends will put some radio jammers on the roof. We'll plant a few down here."_

Delilah smirked. _"Maybe you won't lose any of our people."_

Seras was in the process of consuming victim number seven while holding on to number eight in her South-Of-Westminster campaign. All the vampires and werewolves she drained this night at both this battle ground and at the ruins of the National Theatre had left her totally blood drunk.

Where she was at, there were human, cyborg, and werewolf bodies strewn all around the ground, along with the dusty remains of a few chipped vampires. Most of the fighting had taken place before Seras arrived on the scene. There were still three individuals that showed some state of not being totally dead. One was a standing, male werewolf whose throat was caught between Seras' teeth. The brown-furred werewolf didn't have much life left in him and what life he had left was being drained away by Seras.

The second individual was a raven-haired-chipped vampiress whose throat was gripped in Seras' left hand. Seras held her off to one side with a straight arm. No matter how much the vampiress punched, clawed, bit, and kicked Seras, the Hellsing agent didn't let go.

The third person was a female-Westminster-cyborg guard that was sitting on the ground in shock. It was the shock of losing so many friends and allies, and it was the shock of being rescued by a Hellsing monster.

The cyborg slowly reaches for a pistol on the ground and prepares to shoot the remaining female chipped vampiress, but one of Seras' eyes that was visible to her swiveled to stare at the woman. The Westminster guard got the feeling that interfering might be a bad thing to do.

As with all her victims, Seras injected a small bit of her own blood into her prey. It was a way to contact the chips within the enemy's troops. Despite her early successes, the enemy had gotten wise to her activities and closed down all network connections to any of her food sources. Still, she kept trying. This time she got a surprise.

The disconnected network within the chipped werewolf reconnected. Instantly, hundreds of Seras' spirits flowed across her blood link and tried to access the network. They wanted news, information, and music and video downloads. All channels were blocked except for one tightly controlled connection and her spirits were denied access.

A female voice came across it. "Let's not be greedy, children. I wish to speak with your mistress."

Seras was still very drunk and she responded with, "Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you, my darling little girl. I believe that you are Seras Victoria. Am I correct?"

"What? Yes, I'm Senior Officer Seras Victoria of Hellsing."

"Good. I have a deal that might interest you, honey."

"Ahhh, who are you?"

"Oh, please excuse my bad manners. I am the Countess Elizabeth Bathory, a vampiress of immense power."

"Oh, no. You don't have any many… any… hic… ahh… I mean that your manners are fine. Sorry. I'm a bit tipsy right now."

"Thank you, dear. Now that you and I are best friends, I have a favor to ask of you."

"I'm not no friend with any chipped vampires… except the ones I ate."

"Oh, I feel so hurt. I've been a vampire lady for most of my life before those damnable chips were forced into my flesh. It took me decades to remove the last marks left by the beastly chip digging into my skin."

Seras felt some sympathy. "Oh, you poor lady."

"Ah, you're sweet. Now, there is a certain vampiress I would like you to dine on. Her name is Delilah. This lady is traveling with six males and one delectable-little-werewolf tart named Vika. If you take Vika as a desert, I wouldn't mind."

"Why?"

"Well, my innocent little Seras, the leader of Southwark, Lord Westcott, had the nerve to order me not to add any of Southwark's lovelies to my diet. They say that you are what you eat, so how can I remain beautiful if I can't drink the blood of lovely women?"

"No, no, no, countess. What I meant is: why do you want me to feed on the people of your side?"

"Oh? It's not obvious, my dear? Sorry. Let me explain. Since your arrival in London, you have made meals out of some of the ladies that should had been rightfully mine. You have taken Lord Fogg's wife, Margaret, and I believe may have sucked her sister Eleanor's soul from Margaret. Both of the twin sisters were incredibly beautiful. Also I believe that you have devoured all of their servants including the female followers. So, please gather up Delilah and Vika and then come to me, my sweet. I require their spirits to maintain my gorgeous body."

"… So what you are saying is that I'm a wrapped gift... Or are you saving that I'm only your make-up kit?"

"Please don't think of yourself as just a box covered with pretty wrapping and ribbon. Think of yourself as a tube of lipstick that I'll be applying for the next couple of years."

"… No, I refuse…. But I will be coming for you countess." Seras' aggression was kicking in. Her most fun and interesting battle so far were with vampires that considered Seras just another meal. Countess Bathory was now at the top of Seras' must-destroy list.

Suddenly, the network connection was filled with static. The strength of the signal weakened as if a set of batteries were running out of power.

Seras quickly announced, "Sorry. My phone is almost out of blood. I'm switching right now."

The Hellsing vampiress came back to the real world and dropped the now dead chipped werewolf that was her previous network connection. His blood covered her lower face and outlined her teeth. She turned her attention to the long-dark-haired-chipped vampiress that she held at arm's length by the foe's throat.

She briefly glanced at the brown-haired cyborg lady who lay prone nearby. She asked the metal-woman, "Can you move?"

Seras received a negative shake of the head.

The enemy's second-level vampiress had her fangs displayed broadly and was hissing. Her earlier attacks proved to be a total waste of time. So she tried a different method to handle the situation.

She was about to say, "I can see that you are powerful. I'm fairly strong, too. If we join forces…" Yes, those were the words she had planned to say, but an external set of commands came flowing through the network and into her chips. Without her violation, these words came through her lips, "Ring, ring. This is a call for my darling Seras. Will you please pick up?"

In a blink of an eye, Seras pulled the vampiress against her and the two struggled briefly before Seras sank her teeth into the artificial leech's neck. Even as Seras exchanged blood with her foe and sought the woman's chips, the vampiress continued to struggle. The two ended up in a tangle on the ground. Seras' victim fought viciously while Seras tried to contain and keep her enemy alive long enough for a decent conversation. It was time to use those wrestling restraining holds that she had learn so many years ago as a human policewoman in D-11.

Seras spoke through her foe's chips, "Hello? "

Countess Bathory responded. "Welcome back, darling."

"My current phone still has a lot of fight left in her, so I might be a bit distracted… Hmmm, the dead werewolf has started to change into a ghoul. I had to command his permanent death. I've been doing a lot of that tonight."

"Ah, I understand. Ghouls can be pesky at times. So, honey, you're not going to devour delicious Delilah, right?"

"No, Countess. I'm coming straight for you. Just tell me where you are and I'll make our meeting short and sweet."

"Oh, my sweet little girl, I'm so delighted that you wish to immediately sate my appetite, but what about your Hellsing friends?"

"… What about them?"

"Well, Delilah and her friends are disguised as Hellsing agents. In fact, Delilah is made up to impersonate you, sweetness. Lord Westcott has ordered them to assassinate the King of Westminster. But you probably don't care about that since spending a quality night with me is so much more important."

Instantly Seras broke the connection and the Countess laughed.

This was the worst day of Cindy's life. It made the day she had lost her natural limbs in a werewolf attack years ago look pale in comparison. She's a cyborg now, but that might not last for long. She was part of five squads of cyborgs and normal human soldiers that had fought three squads of enemy vampires and werewolves. Now she lay on the ground with her spine shattered. The plates of armoring fabric grafted into her sides were penetrated in several places. Everyone was dead on both sides except for herself and the last vampiress that was locked in the newcomer's hold. Cindy has heard rumors of this strawberry-blond vampiress that wore 'Hellsing Security Agency' patches on her black trench coat. People say to avoid this monster, because she might consider any human nearby to be her next meal. Others say that you shouldn't shoot her because all you'll do is piss her off. A few talked about aid that the Hellsing vampiress had given them, but not many believe them. No sane person would.

The two creatures were on the ground with the Hellsing monster on top. The Hellsing one had locked the enemy's legs with her own legs and she kept her teeth buried in the raven-haired vampiress. The enemy's right arm was trapped behind her back, held there by the Hellsing's left and their other hands held on to each other with interwove fingers. The dark haired undead woman continued to curse and hiss with her eyes wide open, while the dominating Hellsing agent had her eyes closed. Still their bodies strained against each other.

If this wasn't such a slow-going-deadly battle, Cindy would have thought them to be perverted lovers and would have told them to find a private room. If Cindy's arms were functional, she could have reached out and touched the faces of these two undead horrors. They seem to be busy right now, though. So, not disturbing them is likely for the best.

The Hellsing vampiress' eyes open and a loud sucking sound emanates from her fangs. The enemy vampiress' slow movements become frantic as the she makes her last attempt to break free, but the Hellsing creature stayed on top.

Just as suddenly, the struggle ceases and a blissful sigh came from the raven-haired vampire, her body slowly turning to a sand-like dust.

The Hellsing monster sighed, too, and then turned her head to look at Cindy. Cindy's day just got worse.

The creature said in a soft voice, "I have to get you to safety. I can't just leave you out here. By the way, my name is Seras Victoria." Then as an afterthought she added, "Senior Officer of Hellsing."

Seras rolled around to kneel at the cyborg's side. Cindy weakly protested, "No. No. I don't want to be a monster's lunch. No. No."

Seras reached around and lifted Cindy with one arm supporting her back and the other arm under her legs.

Cindy froze. Her face was way too close to Seras' blood stained fangs.

Seras came to her feet and turned to face north. She broke into a slow jog and headed north toward Westminster. With the painful jostling from Seras' slow run, Cindy groaned and squeaked.

Seras said with a sad note to the woman, "Sorry, I got a King to save. I must run faster."

Seras broke out into a run that was much faster than that of a mere human. Twenty seconds later, some Westminster troops had finally taken notice of the approaching black trench coat wearing figure who wasn't wearing a standard Westminster uniform. They opened fire.

The shooters were a group of five soldiers – two cyborgs and three normal humans – and they were filling the air around Seras with lead. Seras continued her charge while weaving left and right to avoid most of the rounds. She didn't mind the occasional slugs tearing through her body, but she kept the person she was carrying safe. Then there was a burst of five ultra-high-speed rounds. One of the cyborgs had an accelerator rifle. She moved her head to the left, but she wasn't quick enough. One high speed spinning slug tore through her right cheek and the second shattered her jaw. She successfully avoided the other three.

She ran straight into the group and for a brief second she came to a stop before the cyborg that had wounded her face. His accelerator rifle was cycling it cooling fluids through the barrel and wouldn't be able to fire for the next two seconds. The rest of his crew froze for an instant in surprise and that instant was all that Seras needed.

She thrust Cindy into the man's arms and then she ran past them. There were shouts behind Seras, but that didn't stop her from changing into a cloud of ravens. The shouting ceased.

Seras' multitude of wings drove her small raven bodies high into the night. She mentally reached out and called, "Master? Are you awake?"

His baritone voice came cheerfully back, "Yes, I am, Seras Victoria."

At least he called her by her name instead of 'Police Girl.' Alucard must be pleased about something.

"Master, the bad guys disguised some of their troops as Hellsing guards."

"Yes, I know. Isn't it marvelous?"

"Ahh. Yes, I guess."

"Integra has come out to hunt these creative mongrels and she has brought along your pet doggies, too. Yes! To see her face death again and to have her order me to slay is something I've waited for. She just belittled an insignificant bit of border guard trash that tried to stop our lorry and to slow Integra's hunt. It was glorious."

"Do you know where the impostors are?"

Alucard sounded a bit displeased. "No, we don't, Police Girl. Are you trying to cut short the chase? To end the game too soon? Do not inform me about their whereabouts."

"No, Master, but this is important. The enemy is going to Buckingham Palace to kill the King."

"POLICE GIRL!" Alucard was angry, but then he reconsidered, "To kill the King? Yes, I like that. It will ignite the fires of Integra's vengeance like nothing else. A chipped vampire strike at the cream of nobility will drive her mad with anger. You've done very well, Seras Victoria."

He ended off with the sound of maniacal laughter. She could have sworn the she felt him ruffle her hair.

If several scores of ravens could have smiled, they would have.

Editor's Note: God damn it's good to be back!


	48. Chap 48: Tango at the Palace

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter. ^_^

Luke was in his full wolf-man form and was the spitting image of the Hellsing werewolf, Master Sergeant Harry. He was in the middle of the mop-up operation to clean out the last remaining armed resistance in the palace. Several noncombatants had already fled the place. The palace was too big for the eight imposters to fully control. Actually, their master, Lord Westcott, would probably be pleased. The escapees will carry the news that Hellsing attacked the Buckingham Palace.

In a minor hall that ran east-west in the north side of this gigantic building complex, Luke was hunting yet another group of foolish humans. All of them were about to die.

In front of the wolf-man, the hall was filled with doors on both sides. He sniffed the air and smelled human fear. He was carrying a short shotgun that fired slugs. He pointed it down the hall.

A male human's voice shouted, "NOW!"

Around the corners of four doorways, hands briefly flicked out and tossed four grenades at him. Luke grinned.

Like several on this mission, he was one of Lord Westcott's gladiators and therefore enhanced with a chip well beyond that of a normal-level-five-chipped werewolf. Faster than an average chipped vampire, he leapt backward and somersaulted down the hall, away from the defenders.

All four grenades detonated almost simultaneously. Debris and smoke filled the air, clouding it.

Six soldiers leapt out of the doorways and fired into the haze a continuous rain of fire. After fifteen seconds, one of the three cyborgs in the group of six called out, "Cease fire."

An instant later, there was the sound of a gun firing in the haze and their leader's head exploded.

Immediately, the remaining two cyborgs, one male and one female, started to fire. The slower humans began to squeeze the triggers of their weapons when Luke came at them. He was sliding toward them on the floor and under the line of the cyborgs' gunfire. His shotgun coughed once and put a large hole in the heart of the female cyborg. As the last mechanical man lowered his aim, Luke slid into him sending the man down on top of the wolf-man. Along with the tackle, Luke's left clawed hand lashed out and gouged the flesh of a standing human's legs. He went down with a howl.

Actually Luke was a bit disappointed. As he twisted the last cyborg's head off while sinking his fangs into the unwounded of the last two humans, he reflected on how poorly these guard were trained. Or was he that good? Well, to hell with modestly. Luke knew that he was great.

Delilah was bored. The killings of the roof's guards lightened her mood earlier, but now she was stuck babysitting a group of a dozen human servants. These people were going to be the witnesses to her killing their King.

She was disguised as some undead, Hellsing harlot named Seras Victoria and had to display herself before these wretches. At least one of her servants, Paige, was here. The tall-slim-male vampire with a wicked smile, that she so loved. Of course, she loved all of her servants. It was the creatures assigned to Luke whom she couldn't stand.

As much as she hated being disguised as Seras, she found Paige being dressed up as Alucard fascinating. Originally they had fifteen so-called witnesses, but Paige was a bit hungry, so now they only had twelve. Delilah smirked. Paige had impressed the remaining ones with his blood thirsty displays of violence.

As Paige locked eyes with another victim, Delilah didn't stop him. The male, chipped vampire emitted a sound that was halfway between a giggle and a laugh. She was going to need some more witnesses.

Delilah called out over the network, _"Hunter, Gavin, please stop your killing sprees for a bit and round up some more witnesses. Paige killed a few of the scum and we need a couple more. And Vika, have you found our wayward King, yet?"_

The female werewolf and Luke's ally, Vika, responded, _"Yeah Del, some of his guards were trying to sneak him out the building. The guards are dead except for the King and one self-important lady. I like her. Can I go and find a bath now? Being around humans makes me feel grimy."_

"_No baths for you, yet. Bring them here, Vika. And if you are good then I'll give you a doggie treat. I'll even have one of my servants scratch you tummy. And never call me Del, again._"

Vika's acid-filled response was cut short by a call from one of the two members of their team left outside next to the remaining truck._ "Delilah! Luke! There is a lorry approaching mine and Landon's position. It has some Hellsing markings on it."_

Luke growled,_ "Somehow they had found out about our mission. How?"_

Delilah purred, _"I don't care. We'll let our outside boys handle it. They should be good enough to blow the incoming lorry into ten thousand, little pieces."_

"_Sure."_

In the Hellsing lorry approaching Buckingham Palace, Alucard was no longer bored. A grin was fixed on his face and he leaned his head a bit out of the passenger window to feel the night breeze. Across the cab from him was a squat cyborg, who was doing the driving. The man had short, gray hair along with a full beard and mustache and wore a Hellsing uniform. This man, whose name was Mac, was working hard to ignore the other two creatures in the cab.

Between the cyborg and Alucard sat Sandy in her full werewolf form. She was not pleased to be running errands for humans, and she was definitely not happy to be wearing a stretchy, Hellsing uniform. Her sitting between an undead leech and a wind-up-toy cyborg, a metal monstrosity that was created to destroy her kind, did nothing to improve her mood. She only wished that Christine was in the cab so that she could enjoy ripping apart the werewolf traitoress. It amused her just to close her eyes and imagine Christine begging for her mercy, which Christine will never receive. Dreaming is fun.

The sound of Alucard chuckling brought her back to reality. They were traveling on a tree-lined road in St. James Park. In the distance ahead of the lorry, a wall of a massive building could be seen. There were lights on in some of the windows but most were dark. Security flood lights lit the traffic circle in front of the palace. A large statue of an angel stood on top of a huge pedestal with other statues surrounding the main statue's base.

Behind and to the right of the display, a lorry with Hellsing markings was parked.

The cyborg reached for a microphone on the vehicle's dashboard as a grinning Alucard pulled his massive .454 caliber Casull into his left hand.

Before the cyborg could say a single word into the microphone, a single bullet embedded itself in the lorry's windshield right before the cyborg's eyes. The armored glass cracked. The cyborg, Mac, jerked the steering wheel hard to the right and another slug smashed into the glass. The windshield shattered. The remains of the second slug gashed the man's forehead, and allowed the metal that lay under his skin to show.

Alucard laughed out loud. "Have you spotted the maggot yet, puppy-girl?"

Sandy's eyes whipped around to the fake, Hellsing lorry and she saw an odd cylinder poking over its hood. The tube flared and from it a fiery object streaked straight toward them. It was one of those damnable-human-made-flying-missile thingies that go boom. In the past, it's always been bad news for a werewolf tribe when the humans brought those into battle.

Alucard was leaning out of the passenger window and his Casull barked twice. The first bullet flew straight and true at the incoming projectile. Two thirds of the way from the shell's firer and the real Hellsing lorry, the two projectiles met. Alucard's explosive round didn't make as large of a bang as the incoming shell did, but it served its purpose well.

Alucard's second shell didn't fly towards the foe armed with a hand-held missile launcher. No, it was aimed at the hidden sniper with the rifle. The slug found the chest and heart of the Hellsing-uniform-wearing-chipped vampire, and its explosion splattered parts of his undead flesh before he dissolved into dust.

Alucard fired a third shot that forced the missile carrier behind his lorry.

As the vehicle that Sandy was in came to a stop, she complained with a smirk, **"You missed, blood sucker."**

"No I didn't," replied the No-Life King. "Do you wish to deprive your owner of her meal, poochie-girl? Your hungry mistress has arrived."

Then a large black bird landed on the missile launcher werewolf's shoulder and the damn bird dug its beak into his ear. The wolf-man swiped at it with his clawed, left hand. He was rewarded with a shredded bird and some black ichor.

Then a cloud of the flying black beasts descended upon him and started to fill him full of holes. He screamed in pain as he was buried under a mountain of winged creatures.

Integra started to slowly climb out of the lorry's trailer, but the red werewolf, Christine, went to assist the elderly Hellsing. In Integra's opinion, the wolf-woman was making a nuisance out of herself, again. Integra kept slapping those furry hands away and told the creature to leave her alone, but Christine carefully lifted Integra out of the vehicle and gently placed her on the ground. The worst thing about the entire situation was Alucard grinning at his master's discomfort.

Integra surveyed her forces in preparation for the assault. The werewolves, Harry and Christine, along with two Hellsing cyborgs volunteers, named Mac and Kathy, were people she could depend on. The former enemies, David and Sandy, were ones she didn't really trust, but David had insisted on coming to repay some kind of weird, werewolf sense of debt that wasn't called debt. Sandy was a wildcard and probably will become trouble in the near future. It was Integra's idea for Sandy to ride in the cab with Alucard, to keep her from making mischief.

Then there was Sarafina. The mad paladiness was only controlled by threats and some promises to keep her brother safe from the other paladins. It would have required a battle to force the insane lady to stay behind at the Hellsing Headquarters. Still, the paladiness hovered near Integra to protect the elderly Hellsing from attack, and Christine hovered nearby to protect Integra from the paladiness. The mad woman was wearing her nun's habit and its missing sleeve had been replaced.

From the fake Hellsing vehicle, a somewhat drunk Seras called out, "Hey? Hey! Let's Attack! Fight! I want to go, NOW!"

From the tone of Seras' voice, it was easy to tell the vampiress' aggressive side had come out.

Delilah was furious. One of her handsome servants was just murdered by the Hellsing mob. It didn't matter if one of Luke's crowd was killed, only her people really mattered. Also, Luke's little tramp, Vika, hadn't herded the King back to Delilah, yet. All of Luke's people are useless and now one of her prized possessions was permanently dead.

Luke broadcast, _"Hellsing's here. Our cover is blown."_

Delilah snapped, _"I'm not going to run. I've never run from human scum and certainly not from Hellsing. I will inflict my vengeance on them."_

Luke said in a serious note,_ "If we run and they have cyborgs capable of vision-enhanced-long-range sniping with them, we could die with bullets in our backs. That is not what I plan to do. Eliminating the Hellsing dogs will be our main priority, followed by reacquiring our last working vehicle."_

"_How about using the remote control and ramming our remaining lorry into theirs? It's a Great Idea! Start working on it now!"_

"_And without our vehicle, you want us to walk out through human controlled territory? No thank you._" Then Luke considered the Hellsing vehicle. _"There can't be too many Hellsing agents. They only came in one lorry. Any one of our soldiers is worth two or three of theirs, but they will use tactics to change the odds. We must break up any formation that they set up."_

Delilah laughed. _"That's easy. They're only humans and their pets, so leave it to me."_

Integra reined in Seras before the young vampiress could attack the palace alone. Normally, she would just tell Alucard to go in and kill all the blasphemies he could find, present company excluded. But the King's life was involved, so it was prudent to be careful.

Kathy, the female cyborg, suggested, "I have a remote sensor. Maybe Mac and I should take the lead."

Both David and Sandy immediately complained, but since Integra didn't understand the werewolf language, she ignored them. The elderly Hellsing glanced at Master Sergeant Harry and the largest of all the werewolves remained quiet.

Integra agreed, "Yes, the two cyborgs will lead. I will brook no more disagreement."

That elicited even more complaints. Even Christine touched her own nose to signal to Integra that she could track the enemy by the scent. Sir Hellsing only frowned slightly with a note of disapproval. Alucard's grin widened. Sarafina maintained her mad smile, and Harry nodded in approval of their leader's resolve.

The group advanced with the palace as their destination. There was a wrought iron fence between them and the open area in front of Buckingham Palace. Bodies of the palace guards were strewn across the blood-soaked ground and in the middle of it were the smothering burnt-out remains of the imposter's second lorry.

Seras sniffled with a bit of drunken grief, "I'll never be able to see the Palace's Changing of the Guard, anymore. They're all dead."

Part of the fence was smashed flat. It probably was the last act of the destroyed lorry. It was through this gap that the Hellsing members were heading.

The two cyborgs reached the side of the palace first. They positioned themselves left of the main entry archway. This tunnel through the wall looked like it was built to allow the passage of a horse drawn carriage.

Integra moved at her own slow pace. Even though she no longer required a cane, she still carried it out of habit. It had it uses, like beating obnoxious vampires and werewolves on their heads when they ignore her. And here comes the wolf-girl who ignored her the most.

With speed being essential, Christine scooped up the elderly Hellsing and ran to the wall. Integra rewarded the protective werewolf with a knock to the side of her snout. Normally the elderly Hellsing would scold the overly helpful wolf-woman but the current situation demanded everyone to be silent.

With their rifles in hand, Kathy and Mac inched their way up next to the archway. The female cyborg pulled out a sphere that was two inches across. She tossed the object around the corner and down the hall. The orb followed its flight path until it went outside the far end of the passageway and hit the ground in a courtyard where it rolled for a bit more.

The courtyard was a large open square and the palace with it halls and rooms were constructed around it.

The little ball came to a stop. The object was a hollow transparent sphere with a kind of contraption within it. The device flipped around within to reveal an artificial eye that slowly moved from left to right to scan the area. Four great walls surrounded the area, with three levels of windows embedded in them. There were three entryways on the far side of the yard and one each to the left and right walls. The ball rolled again to get a different view of the area.

Back at the Hellsing group, Kathy whispered to them, "The courtyard appears vacant. I'm moving my remote now."

With the cyborgs at the front near the passageway and with them being crowded by the male werewolves, two vampires, an elderly lady and a mad paladiness, there were two female werewolves in the rear of the group.

Tribe of Five Roses member and new Hellsing werewolf recruit, Sandy was keeping an eye on the leading members of the group when a large red furry hand came to rest on her lagging shoulder. She spun around to see Christine standing there.

Sandy snapped in an angry whisper**, "Want do you want, Red?"**

Christine voice dripped with false sweetness. **"Hi, Blondie. Normally, you start out our little talks with death threats. Well, it's my turn now. If the upcoming fight looks to be an easy one, how about you and I disappear into this castle, find a room and get to know each other a bit better? The only condition is that only one of us will survive."**

Sandy growled sourly, **"I can't. You and I are pack-sisters, bitch."**

Christine said with a deadly tone, **"You and I can never be sisters of any kind. You've killed some of my people, and I've killed some of yours."**

Sandy smirked. **"Then you better make a reservation at a cemetery because I'm going to make sure that you will be taking a very long dirt-nap."**

In the front of the group, Kathy said softly as she looked through her remote viewing sphere, "The courtyard is clear. I'll move my sensor into one of-"

From within the courtyard, a shot rang out.

Kathy cursed. "Damn it! My viewer's been destroyed."

The other cyborg, Mac, simply said, "We'll toss in a grenade and-"

Then the sound of gunfire rang out. It came from a large doorway across the courtyard and echoed in the tunnel. It was followed by the sounds of humans screaming in pain and fear, as more shots were added to the din.

"Bloody Hell," cursed Integra. "They're killing any captives."

Both the cyborgs lunged forward, but their speed didn't match that of Seras. The vampiress ran ahead of everyone else into the tunnel. Both David and Harry followed in a full run and the two lady werewolves sprinted to keep up. Sarafina lost her smile as she tried to work out what to do. Stay with Integra, who protected her brother, or join in the carnage.

Alucard merely strode after the others and said with a satisfied tone, "What a marvelous challenge. I hope that this will be entertaining."

Seras charged forward, her thoughts clouded with rage and excess blood. The thought of drawing out any form of firearm hadn't crossed her mind.

The Hellsing vampiress darted out of the passage and she was immediately fired upon from three directions.

To her right was a single massive werewolf that looked like a mirror image of Hellsing's Harry. The imposter was firing dum-dums from a short-barrel shotgun.

On Seras' left were five individuals. Two of these were humans who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. One was a slim, redheaded male around twenty-five years in age, and this beardless man was in a blue bathrobe. The other human was a healthy-looking woman who had her long, brown hair woven into a single braid that ran down most of her back. The color of her bathrobe was pink. Both of their hands were tied behind their backs.

The other three on Seras' left were a male vampire and two werewolves, one of each gender, and all three of these chipped creatures wore Hellsing uniforms. The vampire had his dark hair slicked down tightly to his skull and was carrying a machine pistol.

The second enemy in this group was a tall thin gray werewolf and he carried a heavy bore rifle that was modified to fit his large werewolf hands.

And the last enemy on the left-side-shooting club was a fake Christine. This red-furred werewolf carried a single pistol. The only difference between the real Christine and her were the strange white gloves that she wore. Those gloves each had a single flat box that tightly covered most of the back sides of the gloves.

Then there was the third pocket of hostile gunfire. It came from the magnificent entry directly across the courtyard from Seras. Up a short, shallow set of steps, were two being that almost made her hesitate. The first one was an Alucard look-a-like. This monster was dressed in a blood-spattered-red trench coat and wore a red-wide-brim fedora, but he was missing the red bowtie and the glasses were a silver color. He carried two large caliber guns that broke the illusion. They were definitely not Casull and Jackal. Even the smile looked fake, not like one Alucard wore, but it was close.

Standing next to him was a copy of herself. This woman was dressed exactly like Seras. This replica's hair was identical to her own and so were the Hellsing patches on her blood-soaked-black trench coat. The mirrored glasses matched Seras', too. She carried two pistols. Someone went through a lot of work to create such a look. The fake Seras looked a bit shocked, which, Seras could imagine, probably mirrored her own expression.

Seras continued charging across the open square towards the other side while she zigzagged to avoid the incoming rounds from either side of her. The two directly in front of her, the fake Alucard and her replica, weren't shooting, yet. The imposter No-Life-King leapt high into the air on a path that carried him well above her and landed him amongst Seras' friends and allies.

Seras avoided all of the enormous slugs fired by the Harry look-a-like, but a few of the ones sprayed by the other side found there mark. One slammed into her left shoulder and another pierced her thigh on the same side. Seras' left elbow erupted into a spray of blood and dark fragments. None of these silver-laced rounds did anything to slow her dash, nor to prevent her two hands from drawing out two pistols from under her coat.

The fake Seras was smiling, showing off her blood soaked fangs. Seras wondered, _"Do I look like that? Do I look like that right now?"_

Delilah broadcast to her associates as Seras approached her, _"This one is MINE! Only I'm allowed to kill her."_

She charged her opponent and they began to discharge their weapons into each other. Delilah dodged to Seras' left, jumping into an aerial flip, then she started to cartwheel past Seras. Seras twisted her upper torso to face her opponent as they travel past each other. With Delilah still upside down in the air, both females continued to empty their clips into their respective foe.

The pistols emptied and they both stop came to a stop, turned and regarded each other from a distance of twenty feet. Of the two, Seras had the worst damage. Seven of Delilah's shots had hit including one that left a single wound right between Seras' eyes. Delilah had been hit by five bullets. Her chips worked over time to repair the damage.

Delilah still maintained her aggressive smile. "You're still moving after all those bullets? Good! If you had died easily, the game would have ended too soon."

Seras' smile was filled with her vampiric need for battle. "You're fun," was the only thing she said.

Delilah pressed the clip ejection buttons in the pistols' handles and the empty clips fell out. She started to place her left pistol back in her holster to free a hand to grab a full clip of ammo, when Seras telekinetically picked up her off the ground and pulled the Southwark agent straight at Seras.

Delilah said softly, "You're fun, too."

Paige was in absolute glee. Their little hunting trip for the Westminster King had become a bit more interesting. The people who they were impersonating had shown up and Delilah had just received the Hellsing vampiress as her latest plaything. He guessed that most of his side's ammunition had been spent in the capture of the palace, and the barrage of gunfire at Seras depleted it even further. Yes, interesting.

A glimpse of a red fedora being worn by a tall person deep in the entry passageway drew his attention. He wondered, _"Could it be Alucard? Is he the one who I'm disguised as?"_

Paige leapt away from his mistress' side and soared over the incoming Seras.

He smirked. _"That bit of fluff will find out that she's merely recreation for Delilah,"_ he thought.

As Paige landed before the tunnel, he saw several of the Hellsing attackers, including two cyborgs out front of them. The half-metal people had taken up positions at the passageway's mouth with each one taking a corner of the exit. The female one was aiming at Luke while the male one brought his rifle to bear upon Vika, Gavin and Hunter.

"_Too slow,"_ was his thought about the reaction times of the Hellsing soldiers.

Paige dashed between the two cyborgs at a speed that they couldn't believe. Then he dodged like a blur around the four Hellsing werewolves. Paige didn't attack any of these folks. These he will leave for his comrades-in-arms to play with. No, his target was the big, red guy, Alucard.

Paige depended upon his ultra-fast speed to surprise the Hellsing vampire. Hell, it surprised most other creatures he had battled in earlier years.

Paige came to an abrupt stop directly before the No-Life-King with the barrel of one of Paige's pistols pressed to the underside of Alucard's jaw, while the other one was against Alucard's sternum. Paige chuckled as he pulled the triggers of his two guns. Four shots were fired; with two of them belonging to Paige and two of them were Alucard's. It seemed that the Hellsing vampire had already prepared his own weaponry.

The No-Life-King's head erupted with gore and the round that ripped through his chest barely missed Integra, but some of the splatter didn't. Alucard's body sank to his knees.

Alucard's two rounds had pierced Paige's spine at both the base of his neck and just above his hip. He, too, fell to his knees and then to the ground.

Sandy growled, **"I'll take him."**

Christine disagreed, **"No, he's my prey."**

Integra, not understanding what was being said in the werewolves' tongue, commanded, "Christine! Sandy! Move to the front! The Catholic will dispose of this undead doppelganger."

Sandy snapped, **"I'll obey no female, especially a human one."**

Christine merely responded to Integra with a happy tone meant to annoy Sandy, **"Yes, my mistress' master's mistress."**

The red werewolf turned to help the cyborgs and the male werewolves. Sandy growled, snorted and then followed Christine. Sandy was going to assist David, while Christine was going to backup Harry.

As Alucard flowed his head back together and started to chuckle, Sarafina leapt upon the downed Paige.

Integra briefly wondered if the mad paladiness was going to tear into the chipped vampire with her fist, feet, and teeth, but Sarafina dispelled that by picking up one of Paige's pistols. The crazy lady pressed the muzzle against the chipped vampire's head and pulled the trigger. Paige was no more.

Sarafina scanned for more victims. Integra decided to put some control in the paladiness' actions. She ordered, "Catholic, go and find the King. You will protect His Majesty."

Luke ran forward as he took his aim, his chips coordinating his movements and at times reacting at speeds that his brain and nerves couldn't cope with.

The female cyborg was waiting at the archway's corner. She was lying prone and the strange double-barrel rifle in her hands was aimed at him. Standing next to her was the werewolf that Luke was disguised as, Hellsing agent Harry. Harry had a high-caliber pistol that he was bringing to bear. The real, werewolf beast was much too slow, as far as Luke was concerned. It was the female cyborg that bothered Luke. Up close, Luke could easily tear apart a toy-man (or toy-woman in this case), but the mechanical bastards and bitches tended to be very accurate with their firearms.

Harry fired a single shot. Luke's chips didn't react as they plotted the slug's trajectory in the first few milliseconds of it flight. They were waiting for the cyborg to fire, so that they could start Luke's body-twisting dodge to avoid the shots from both Hellsing soldiers. The cyborg held her fire.

Another two milliseconds later, Harry's slug was approaching closer to Luke. Luke's chips had to commit to a course of action or he would be hit. The electronic commands were given, and the chipped werewolf's body obeyed. He dodged to the right as he continued to approach his foes.

Luke fired his gun's last round in the same instant that Kathy fired her weapon. From her gun came two darts with thin wires trailing them. Her gun was a type of weapon that chipped creatures despised. It was a high-voltage taser designed to blow out the chips buried deep within artificial monsters like Luke and Delilah.

Luke's high speed bullet struck first. The cyborg's electronic reflexes jerked her head to the left, but the slug glanced off of her metallic skull, while it dug a rift through her skin and hair. The bullet's path carried it past Kathy's head and it wound up deep in her right shoulder. She collapsed.

Luke avoided Harry's shot, but he twisted unsuccessfully to evade the darts. He used his left arm to block the darts from his body. Immediately, electricity flowed through those small missiles. The chip in Luke's left elbow shorted out and the ones in his left shoulder, wrist and hand reset with some damage done to them. They signaled to the werewolf of their reduced functionality. His chips started to reroute control of his elbow to backup circuits.

Before Harry fired a second shot, Luke was before him. The chipped werewolf dropped his rifle and cruelly plunged his clawed hand straight at Harry's heart. Harry was a bit faster than the ordinary werewolf and he shifted his body. Sad to said, Harry moved in the wrong direction. Luke's hand lanced through Harry's sternum and backbone and came out of Harry's back.

Luke paused to enjoy the moment. He said to his foe, **"That was quick. You're a weakling and a disappointment."**

Harry coughed out some blood. He no longer had control over his legs. With his left hand, he grabbed Luke's right elbow and trapped Luke's forearm in his chest. The Hellsing werewolf grinned as he pulled on his blood link to Seras for the vitality to remain alive and continue fighting.

Approaching from behind the male Hellsing werewolf, Christine's snout went agape as she was horrified by the clawed hand protruding out of her friend's back. Her instant thought was that Harry was dead. Strangely, Harry still struggled with his foe by trying to point the gun in his right hand at Luke's head. Luke wrestled with Harry's gun hand by restraining the wrist with his left hand.

Harry's body twisted back and forth as it pivoted on Luke's arm. As the two struggled, Christine aimed her pistol at Harry's tormentor. Before she could pull the trigger, Alucard's white-gloved hand reached around her and gripped the top of her gun.

Alucard said in a note of amusement, "This one looks like fun. Puppy-girl, go and play with your girlfriend and David. I'll send Harry to you shortly."

Christine didn't bother to take the time to think that Alucard was referring to Sandy as her friend. Her thoughts were only on Harry. **"Will Harry be alive?"**

Alucard smirked, "Unless Seras dies or decides to devour Master Sergeant Harry, he will most likely live long past your demise."

"**Is that a threat?"**

"No… Do you wish it to be?"

On the opposite lip of the tunnel's entranceway into the courtyard, the werewolves David and Sandy, along with the Hellsing cyborg Mac, were engaging in battle. Being on the other side of the opening, their backs were toward Harry and Christine who were eight feet away. It was toward these three that Vika and Hunter were charging. Neither of these incoming chipped werewolves were as quick as their leaders, Delilah and Luke, but they were still faster than most of their kind.

From Vika's viewpoint, she wanted to attack either David or Mac with the artificial claws of her gloves. Sure, she had real, natural claws, but the gloves with quicksilver injecting claws caused so much more agony. The female-blond-enemy werewolf looked mostly harmless and it was so much fun to dissect a male opponent. It was always a big blow to their masculine egos when cute, little Vika was dominating the battle.

Then Sandy tossed aside her pistol and threw out a silvered dagger. The blond werewolf said with a sneer, "**Red bitch! I'll kill you."**

Suddenly, the idea of cutting up the blond she-wolf was very appealing to Vika.

As Hunter charged David, they emptied their weapons at each other. It was a messy form of werewolvish greeting and both received several wounds. This was just the beginning of their claw versus claw and fang versus fang fight. Sandy and Vika collided in a blur of artificial claws and a slashing dagger. Sandy scored a major cut across Vika's side while the tough Hellsing uniform protected Sandy from most of Vika's artificial claw attacks, but a few still got through.

The male combatants hit the ground in a wild melee. The two females also were on the ground, frozen in a contest of strength. Vika's left hand restrained the wrist of Sandy's dagger hand and Sandy had a hold on Vika's right wrist. They both continued to sink their claws into each other's wrist. Sandy was on top of her foe and their eyes were locked in a glare.

To Sandy, it was obvious who was going to win. It was going to be an easy victory for Sandy. Then the few minor wounds that the blond werewolf had received became painful. Then they burned and that burning sensation began to creep though her flesh.

"**POISON"**, accused Sandy.

Vika responded with a sneering smile, **"It's quicksilver. My pretty-pretty-silver claws have injected you with that delightful liquid. You'll die soon."**

"**Not before I tear you apart."**

With an insane smile fixed to her face, Sarafina wandered out of the passageway. To her right were Alucard, Harry, Christine, and Luke with a down female cyborg struggling to breathe. On her left were two pairs of battling werewolves in the process of mauling each other. This was a perfectly fine activity for the mutts, as far as the paladiness was concerned. All werewolves should be exterminated.

From the hallway corner near the paladiness, a male cyborg was exchanging shots with a chipped vampire who was halfway across the square against the left wall. The chipped one had partially concealed himself from bullets in a doorway. This didn't interest Sarafina much. What did interest her were the two hostages near the fake vampire. One was a red-haired male and the other was a brown-haired female. Both of them were in bathrobes and their hands were tied behind their backs. The mad paladiness' eyes focused on a person who could be the King that she was ordered to protect.

Suddenly the chipped vampire interested her. From her silent lips, a voiceless prayer was chanted. It was her teleportation chant.

Gavin, the enemy vampire who controlled the two humans, had found a good spot to shoot from, a door way that offered some cover from Hellsing fire. His two prisoners had their hands tied behind their backs and from each rope binding a short bit strap extended and was held in the vampire's left hand. He used these two as human shields. He was exchanging gunfire with the male cyborg. The battling werewolves between them caused some interference with their aim. The sight of an armed paladiness near the cyborg didn't distract him because the praying Vatican agent wasn't aiming her handgun at anyone, while the cyborg still had a bead on him.

Using the leashes in one hand, he jerked the prisoners to his left and he fired his pistol. A round from his foe tore through his hip, but at the same instant, his slug blew through Mac's right arm and embedded itself in his right shoulder. The cyborg collapsed.

His eyes instantly shifted to where the paladiness was. The Vatican warrior was gone. His eyes frantically scanned the area before him. The paladiness was nowhere to be seen.

Then the warm barrel of a recently discharged pistol was pressed against the back of his head. The holder of the weapon didn't give the chipped vampire enough time to turn or dodge. The weapon went bang, and his remains turned into dust.

The shooter, Sarafina, grinned even wider.

As Delilah was being quickly hauled telekinetically toward Seras, the enemy vampiress had a decision to make. If she took the time to reload one of her pistols, Seras would be upon her before she could fire a shot. She came to a decision. Delilah threw her right pistol straight at Seras' throat. As that gun was in mid-flight, she pitched her left pistol at her enemy's heart while her right hand reached inside her coat for the hilt of a cursed, silver throwing dagger.

An aggressively drunk Seras bared her fangs in a smile, as she telekinetically pulled Delilah toward her. She caught the first pistol with her right hand and her left hand grabbed the second, thrown gun out of the air. Her eyes briefly glanced to admire the weapons. They were beautifully crafted.

"_Nice,"_ she thought.

A flash of movement before her brought Seras' eyes back up. She had a glimpse of the dagger flying at her face just before she could react. The knife's blade buried itself deep into Seras' forehead.

She froze as her eyes tried to focus on the offending object's hilt. The blade hissed angrily as her flesh bubbled around it. Pain ripped throughout her being and her smile vanished only to be replaced by a shocked grimace.

"Aaah," was all that escaped her lips before Delilah made her presence known, again.

In midflight, the Southwark vampiress flipped over and landed a solid kick to the base of the dagger's hilt, driving the blade in deeper. The force of the attack sent Seras backwards head-over-heel. The Hellsing agent came to a stop, prone, on the ground. She didn't move.

"That was easy," muttered Delilah. "Not really a challenge." She whirled about to survey the battle scene. It wasn't going well for her side.

Suddenly, Seras was on Delilah's back with her arms locked in a bear hug around her torso. The dagger still protruded out of Seras' head. The Hellsing agent's pain was only dulled by her drunkenness, induced by her earlier feedings. She asked Delilah, "Have you forgotten me?"

Seras bared her fangs. Before she could sink them into her opponent's neck, Delilah kicked her right foot forward and arched it up. In a move that only an extremely limber person could do, Delilah's leg pointed straight up. Her foot shot over her right shoulder and slammed the boot's toe into Seras' face just below the hilt.

A stunned Seras loosened her hold and the Southwark vampiress spun around to deliver another boot to the side of Seras' head. Delilah whirled in the other direction and aimed her other foot at Seras' jaw, but this time Seras single handedly caught it with her right. The only problem for the young Hellsing vampiress was that she didn't see the other simultaneous attack until Delilah sank her fingers deep into Seras' abdomen to jab into her spine.

Although both female vampires were inhumanly quick, Seras was obviously faster, while Delilah was much more skillful. The Southwark agent maintained a professional attitude, while Seras was quickly losing her drunken outlook to one of vampiric anger.

Delilah's attack would have slowed any other chipped vampire, but that was not the case here. She had to withdraw her fingers and in that instant Seras' left fist slammed into her side. The hit imparted enough impact to send the enemy vampiress through the air on a short flight. The chips within Delilah cut out the pain, and she flipped in mid-air to land upon her feet.

Seras pulled the dagger from her forehead and tossed it to one side. The weapon landed in the grass. A nasty-dark-purple steam boiled off of its blade.

Seras quietly growled out, "Nice moves. Show me what else you can do."

"Gladly," responded Delilah with a sneer.

Seras charged, but Delilah didn't advance. She took up a defensive stance and waited. In the grass, Delilah's dagger started to quiver.

The two collided in a flurry of violence. Delilah turned and bent backwards to avoid Seras' faster assaulting right hand that was aimed at her throat. Before she could attack, the Southwark vampiress was forced to single handedly parry Seras' left fist away from her side. But being bent backwards, Delilah's midsection was left unprotected. Seras bared fangs and plunged them at this new target.

With her attention so fixed on this attack, Seras didn't see one of Delilah's knees arcing around towards her head. The knee smashed into the Hellsing agent's skull and interrupted her attempt to bite through clothing and flesh. Seras struggled as she lost her balance.

Delilah had already lost her balance, too, but she didn't care. She grabbed Seras' collar with her right hand, while placing her left behind her back and out of sight. The quivering dagger leapt from the grass and was pulled telekinetically by Delilah to her hidden left hand. Seras didn't notice it. All she knew was that she and her foe were falling toward the ground.

Delilah's back landed on the ground with Seras on top of her. The chipped vampiress twisted her grip on Seras' collar and drove her thumb deep into the flesh of her opponent's neck.

Any pain that Seras might have felt was washed away by her glee, as she drove her right hand's fingers deep into the skin and bone of Delilah's right shoulder. The chipped vampiress' right arm went limp.

They froze and stared into each other's eyes.

Seras whispered, "You lose."

Delilah responded, "You talk too much."

Delilah's right knee swung up and around. It was aimed at Seras' side but was caught by the Hellsing vampiress' left hand. Seras' eyes were shifted to look at the weak attack and briefly felt a bit annoyed that the battle with her look-a-like was over so quickly. But Seras didn't know that the knee was just a diversion. With Seras' eyes looking the wrong way, Delilah's left hand stealthily moved out from behind her back and it still held the dagger. Before the Hellsing agent knew something was amiss, Delilah's dagger plunged into the side of Seras' neck and its tip protruded out the other side.

A shocked expression spread across Seras' face. A gurgling noise had replaced her voice and black blood flowed freely from her lips and from each side of her impaled neck. Her body went limp and lay heavily on top of her foe.

Delilah smirked. "See. I told you that you talk too much. I've severed your spine, my victim. Now stay here. I simply must kill off your bastard friends before I dine upon your-"

What cut Delilah's voice off was Seras' blood. Some of it had dripped down upon the Southwark vampiress' lips and then leak down onto her tongue.

It burned. Seras' blood burned the inside of her mouth and then her throat.

Delilah had never tasted the blood of a true vampire. Her meals consisted of humans, werewolves (both natural and chipped) and some chipped vampires. But Seras' blood was that of a true vampiress, with additional kick from the mixture of angelic and demonic essences blended in. It was instantly addicting and at the same time poisonous. It was the fiery fluid that must be consumed.

Any thoughts Delilah had of fighting the rest of the Hellsing gang were overwhelmed with the need to feed. Her hunger was uncontrollable. With her left hand, she pulled Seras' neck down to her and then she sank her fangs into it. She growled with pain as the Hellsing vampiress' blood flowed into her teeth, but that didn't slow her at all. Her cheek rested against her dagger's silver hilt and it was scorning her undead flesh.

After the dagger pierced Seras' neck and succeeded in severing her spine, she lost all sensation in her body. Her vampiric lust for battle was replaced by a very human feeling of panic. She tried to roll away from her foe. She tried to push her away, but her hands and feet, arms and legs, refused to budge. And being draped over Delilah's body didn't add to her comfort at all. In fact, it was embarrassing.

When Seras' enemy wrapped her legs and remaining functional arm around her, a frantic Seras redoubled her efforts to escape. She failed to move, not even to twitch a finger. When Delilah bared her fangs, Seras froze in her attempts to move.

Seras wondered,_ "Is this what my meals feel when I bare my teeth? The dark glasses and trench coat make her seem much more terrifying."_

Then there came the pain of fangs being driven into her throat and that was followed by the slurping sounds of Delilah's feeding on her blood. Sure, the teeth hurt, but nowhere near that of a silver bullet. She gave up trying to move her useless limbs as she sank into the depths of apathy.

From across the square, Integra's voice called out, "Stop playing with that undead maggot, Officer Victoria. Finish your meal NOW! Then push her carcass off and attend to me immediately."

"_Oh great,"_ thought Seras sarcastically._ "Now Integra thinks my foe is me. I've been replaced by a fake."_

"_Ha, ha, ha, Police Girl."_ Alucard made his presence known. _"Are you enjoying being a meal? I'm sure that your look-a-like will serve Sir Hellsing better than you can."_

Alucard's biting tone made his disapproval obvious.

Seras complained, _"Master! She severed my neck! I can't move! Help me! Please!"_

"_Police Girl, losing one's head will not stop a true vampire. It is only an inconvenience. When that damn, catholic Anderson parted my head from my shoulders, I was not defeated. But you, Police Girl, are only human."_

With her master's mocking voice fading, fury drowned out Seras' panic. Her Master's taunts were not well received. A maniacal laughter filled her mind. Seras couldn't figure out who was laughing until she recognized it was her own voice. Her vampiric side was seeping out and it was time to let go of her former human self. The only thing that checked a full release of her power was the tiny voice of her fading humanity. It pleaded,_ "Don't frighten the humans."_

Seras' eyes flared bright red, and again, her teeth were broadly showing. She briefly considered telekinetically yanking the offending dagger from her neck, but that didn't seem to be worth the bother. Her body stiffened as she resumed control over her form. Seras tested this by flexing her fingers. Her fingers weren't moved by her muscles; They were moved by the force of her will alone.

To say that Delilah was displeased by the movement of the body covering her would have been conservative. Even though her mouth was filled with Seras's neck and blood, Delilah started growling louder. Seras responded by emitting a continuous growl of her own.

Both angry vampires were tense and snarling loudly. There was violence to be done.

Simultaneously they attacked each other. Seras' right fist slammed into the left side of her opponent's jaw, while Delilah jabbed her fingers, like a spear, at her enemy's right armpit. Delilah would have liked to aim for the head, but the path of Seras' fist interfered with that. Delilah ended up with a shattered jaw while Seras' shoulder was fragmented as Delilah's fingers punched holes through muscle, bone and sinew. Delilah could no longer maintain her bite, while Seras ended up only being slightly amused.

Delilah attempted to withdraw her hand from the Hellsing agent's shoulder and tuck what remained of her chin down tight to her collar bone, in order to prevent easy access for her foe's fangs to her arteries. All of this proved futile. Seras had a vise-like grip on Delilah's left elbow which trapped that arm and prevented the freeing of her hand. Seras' palm impacted on the side of the Southwark agent's head and the impact jerked Delilah's head to one side.

Delilah didn't have time to consider how life had suddenly become very unfair to her. Or how an undead tramp with a shattered shoulder and a cursed, silver dagger in her neck was winning a fight that should be rightfully Delilah's. Seras' fangs sinking into her neck ended all such thoughts. Escape was what dominated Delilah's mind.

The chipped vampiress tried to buck off her attacker and to twist away, but Seras had solidly wrapped Delilah's frame in her arms and an instant later, Delilah's legs were locked up by Seras'.

Seras drank deeply. She always found drinking the blood of chipped, vampiric foes to be the most satisfying meals, with werewolves being a close second. And with this adversary, she was getting the bonus of retrieving her own misappropriated blood. With her victim subdued, Seras' aggression faded back into drunken happiness. Life was good. As she continued to drain her enemy, Delilah's thoughts started to filter through. Seras closed her eyes and dove into Delilah's consciousness to listen.

Delilah broadcast on her network, "Westcott, you bastard. You've sent me to my death!"

A male voice responded, "Delilah, my servant, it was never my intention to sacrifice you. Has your attacker breached your mind? Has she tried to break into your network connection?"

"Damn IT! The she-leech has latched herself on my neck and you're worried about network security? Damn you to Hell!"

For an inebriated Seras, this was entertainment. It was like she was dining in a restaurant with a floor show and her table was next to the stage.

"My lovely Delilah, there is no way I can save you, but I can assure you that vengeance will be done."

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Now Seras was intrigued. What were the two villains talking about?

"Bye, my sweet Delilah."

"I regret the day you inserted some of those old time chips in me!"

Then Seras heard a mental scream of pain from her meal. The expressed agony almost made the Hellsing agent feel sympathetic toward this blood-thirsty killer of humans. She briefly wondered about the source of her foe's distress. Seras didn't have long to wait. Searing pain racked her body, and it didn't let up.

Seras snapped open her eyes. Her opponent was burning with a fire that was strong enough to threaten to incinerate Seras. Instantly, Seras' blood drunk state of mind was gone. Her human side was panicking and fleeing was its goal. But her vampiric side was royally pissed off. From that side came demands to retrieve her stolen blood, the need to not allow her prey to use death as a method of escape. It was the berserker feelings that finally dominated Seras' mind.

As Delilah burned, Seras bit down harder and drank with renewed vigor. Darkness leaked off of Seras to mix with Delilah's raging fire. Red and black swirled as if they were in combat. For Seras, the remainder of the fight seemed to last an hour, but in fact, it lasted for only a few seconds. Being burned hurt. Being an undead monster means that you get to experience normally mortal wounds over and over and over again.

Slowly, Delilah's body dissolved into ash and her soul slipped into the depths of the Hellsing's agent spirit. Seras was almost tempted to swallow. She had an urge to leave the real world and find out more about her latest spiritual captive; except the sounds of Hellsing versus Southwark battles still going on appealed to her more.

Alucard grinned. Here before the vampire, Harry and another werewolf fought. It was obvious who was going to win. The Southwark doggie had plunged his clawed hand into Harry's chest and out the backside. That should have ended the fight, but Master Sergeant Harry didn't surrender. He didn't surrender to his enemy and didn't surrender to death. With one hand Harry had trapped the impaling arm in his chest while with the other he wielded a pistol over which both werewolves wrestled for control.

_"Ah, what a marvelous creature this cur of Seras' is,"_ mused the No-Life-King of Harry.

Harry and his imposter, Luke, snapped their fangs at each other, and both succeeded in drawing a minor amount of blood. The main object of contention was the pistol clutched in Harry's right hand. Harry wrestled to twist its barrel to point at Luke's head. While Luke's right hand gripped Harry's wrist, and he fought to turn the gun away.

While Luke's left arm stuck in Harry's chest had weakened the Hellsing werewolf, he still had a vise-like grip on Luke's elbow, keeping his arm trapped. A normal werewolf would have succumbed to such a wound, but Harry wasn't a normal one anymore. He drew dark energies through his link to Seras. It was that energy that sustained his life and gave him strength. But Luke's hand had severed Harry's spine, which made his legs were useless.

Luke also had problems. His good arm was stuck in the Hellsing mutt, and the arm he wrestled for the gun with was the one that had a few of its chips blown out. If he focused his attention on using his fangs to seek his foe's throat, he was sure that the pistol would find its way to his skull.

They continued their contest of strength. Both of the lycanthropes were easily stronger than a vampire. So Alucard didn't bother trying to pry the two apart. That wasn't his style. From under the flaps of his coat, the No-Life-King pulled out two of his old friends: Jackal and Casull. Both massive pistol looked as new as they were sixty years ago. A feral grin was pasted on the elder vampire's face. This will be most amusing.

The first thing that clued the warring werewolves that a new player had join their game was the cannon-like explosion of a gun. Harry's right shoulder erupted with blood as one of Alucard's rounds torn through it. Harry's lost his grip on Luke's elbow and the Southwark werewolf yanked his trapped arm free. Without any support, Harry slumped. The only reason he wasn't lying on the ground was that Luke still held the wrist of Harry's gun wielding hand. Luke's free hand sank its claws deep into Harry's wounded shoulder. Harry let out a pain filled growled.

Alucard's Casull fired. It's slug flew true and dug out a fragment from Harry's pistol. The pistol was torn from Harry's grasp. The slug's blessed quicksilver contents sprayed on both combatants. It burned their flesh like acid. With lightly smoking fur, Luke dropped Harry and turned to face the person who had dare to interfere in a fight between berserk werewolves. Harry tried to roll towards his foe, but having a severed spine and one disabled arm made him more than a little a bit slow.

Standing ten feet away from Luke was Alucard. The elder vampire was grinning like a madman. The undead Hellsing agent held his pistols lazily pointed at the ground.

Alucard said with an arrogant note in his voice, "You worthless piece of chipped shit. Can a slave of some undead maggots dare to provide me with some slight relief to my eternal boredom? Or are you just-"

Luke didn't give Alucard a chance to finish his last question. The hulking werewolf darted forward with speed that Alucard didn't anticipate. He never seen a dog-man who was as quick as this one. A shock look covered Alucard's face. This expression wasn't one of stunned fear. It was a dumbfounded slack jaw look of disbelief.

Luke dashed up to the vampire and then grabbed and twisted the Casull around to point at Alucard's chest. As Luke pulled the trigger, he could had sworn that the stupid vampire smiled.

The gun let out a noisy explosion as it expelled its slug. The projectile carved a hole that stared just below Alucard's sternum and exited out the undead monster's back. Droplets of darkness showered out from the exit wound. The elder vampire's limbs went slack and he fell.

Luke yanked the Casull from its owner's grasp. He turned to regard the ongoing battles and took aim at Christine's back.

Then Alucard spoke up with a mixture of amusement and slight admiration. "You're not totally worthless."

The Southwark werewolf's eyes went wide in shock. The dead vampire wasn't completely dead. He whirled around just in time to see the muzzle flash from Alucard's Jackal. The slug blew through Luke's left shoulder and pain radiated from the wound. Luke's chips dulled the agony but they couldn't immediately replace the missing muscle tissue, but they did control his legs and waist muscles enough to keep the werewolf from spinning from the impact.

The Jackal expelled the spent cartridge and lifted a new one from its clip into the firing chamber. But this took time. As the Alucard's pistol re-cocked itself, Luke had already aimed the Casull right at the base of Alucard's throat. As the No-Life King squeezed on his trigger, Luke fired. A wide hole was blown through Alucard at the base of his neck and if the sun was out, you would have been able to see light through it. That should had ended the battle; the firing of Alucard's Jackal convinced Luke otherwise. Alucard leered as the werewolf's other shoulder erupted in in bone and bone fragments. The Casull fell from limp fingers and smacked into the ground.

With both of Luke's arms disabled, the battle paused. With the hole in Alucard's upper chest and through his spine, Alucard's head should flopped over, but it didn't.

Alucard said in a mocking tone, "Your arms are unless, puppy dog. Using one of my stolen guns is no longer an option for you. What are you going to do? Are you going to savage my flesh with your fangs, punk, or are you going to surrender, lay down and die? Which will it be? Hurry and show me!"

Luke bared his fangs with a growl. Alucard waited and grinned with anticipation. Luke attacked. The werewolf didn't lunge at Alucard with his fangs snapping. Luke spun and launched a kick to the No-Life-King's chin. Alucard's head was knocked backwards and since it was only attached to his body by the flesh of his shoulders and not by the muscles and bones of his back, Alucard's head ended up dangling behind his back upside down. His red wide brim fedora floated down to the grass.

Luke stared at the headless undead body that still stood. Alucard's head dangling behind the No-Life King's back, and was hidden from view. The wolf-man growled defiantly at this partially destroyed immortal.

Then he heard Alucard's voice.

"Marvelous, my precious foe. Marvelous."

The werewolf lunged forward and sank his fangs deep into the Hellsing minion's shoulder. He rocked his head violently to rip undead flesh. All of that came to a stop when Alucard's Jackal barked three times. Two bullets shattered the thigh bone in each of Luke's legs and the third one put a hole in the werewolf's stomach.

Luke's bite loosen as he continued to lose blood. Alucard's Head moved back up on top of the vampire's shoulders. Luke couldn't tell if the head rolled up or if it had crawled its way back to its perch.

Alucard grinned. "Puppy-dog, playtime is over."

The undead lord tilted his head forward and pierced Luke's arteries with his incisors. It was feeding time.

Christine charged the short distance across the yard. She had a choice to join in one of two battles. In each of the battles was a member of her so-called allies, The Tribe of Five Roses. The black-furred David was in a furious, fang-filled fray with a male chipped werewolf that was interspersed large amounts of flesh-rending slashes of their claws. Both had what looked to be bullets wounds peppering their bodies. Christine guessed that both males had emptied their pistols into one another, without any attempts to dodge. As far was she was concerned, that was a stupid male werewolf ego type of act that didn't make any sense at all, but she mused that it was those illogical macho acts of the he-wolves that endeared those male idiots to the she-wolves.

Then there was the second fight, Sandy versus the fake Christine. These were two females that Christine desired to see dead immediately. In fact, she was tempted to join in on the chipped she-wolf's side, kill Sandy, and then turn against the imposter. Part of the situation that swayed her opinion of who she was going to assault was the noticeable tremors in Sandy's limbs. She could see that both combatants had received several wounds in the fight, but the imposter seemed to be more energetic, while Sandy was more lethargic. The fake Christine danced away from Sandy's snapping jaws and delivered two more swipes with her artificial claws. Sandy staggered.

Vika growled, **"Will you hurry up and die? I can't waste all of my time on you!"**

That decided Christine's course of action. She couldn't risk that the imposter's next victim could be the elderly Integra, the wounded Harry, or even one of her downed comrade-in-arms cyborgs.

Christine challenged with, **"I'll kill you." **This wasn't very a creative challenge, but it was pretty much standard wording for wolf-kind.

Vika was certain that the newcomer was referring to her, and Sandy considered herself to be the target of the threat. Maybe they were both right.

Christine leaped forward as Vika turned and the collision took both of them to the ground. Christine fastened her fangs upon Vika's right arm while her hands gripped the chipped she-wolf's snout and left wrist.

_"This is going to be real easy,"_ thought the Hellsing female werewolf.

Then, in their thrashing about, on the ground Vika's left set of claws raked Christine's thigh. The cuts were minor for a werewolf and Christine didn't pay it any attention. As far as Christine was concerned, this battle would end up in an easy victory for herself against the already tired and wounded foe. Then a burning sensation coursed from the wound and into rest of her leg. Obviously, the artificial claws contained more than just silver.

Christine released her grip on Vika's snout and reached for the handle of her holstered pistol. With Vika's jaws freed and Christine having her gun in hand, the situation got very messy for both ladies.

Sandy rested on the ground. With poisonous quicksilver coursing through her veins, she was having difficulty remaining conscious. The fight between Red and Fake-Red was entertaining. Bits and pieces of flesh flew as the two rolled on the ground with fangs savaging, claws slicing and a pistol firing. Normally Sandy would've expected Red to destroy her weakened opponent, but Fake-Red's quicksilver was nasty stuff.

So, Sandy waited. Whichever red furred werewolf, Christine or the imposter, wins this little bit of carnage will be coming after her, and Sandy would be prepared to fight.

Tribe of Five Roses member David was in the fight of his life. He couldn't believe that he was dumb enough to have stood still and exchanged gunfire with his foe. The only person who was as stupid as him was his opponent, who had done pretty much the same thing. David rationalized it wasn't an irrational act; it was merely a reaction to the mood of the moment.

His foe, Hunter, was the faster of the two, while David was the stronger. Both were in pain, but Hunter had the advantage of his chips dulling the agony. As Hunter approached David in a run, he threw his empty pistol at his opponent's head. David had a chance to dodge the projectile, but that would have put him off balance and made him an easy target for Hunter's next attack. David tilted his head slightly to the right, and the thrown gun made a glancing blow off of the left side of David's face. Sure, it hurt, but David acted like the impact had stunned him. Hunter, filled with confidence, lashed out with his claws at his opponent's throat. Instantly, David snapped out of his stunned act, caught Hunter's wrist and used the chipped werewolf's momentum to shoulder throw the surprised Hunter into the ground hard.

David followed his foe down and started to rend flesh. With his berserk clouded mind, David didn't notice that Hunter was returning every slash and rip he received. As flesh and blood flew, both fighters howled with rage.

Christine knew that she was in trouble. Poisonous quicksilver coursed throughout her veins. Unlike her chipped opponent, Christine hadn't slipped into a crazed berserk state of mind that was so common to werewolves. This was due to her early growing years with her adopted human parents. Growing up with non-werewolves meant that she had to practice controlling her wild side.

Both Vika and Christine were in a furious tangle on the ground. Christine still held her emptied pistol and all of its silver rounds were embedded in eight of Vika's newest wounds. The metallic weapon also proved to be a nice club. Their legs were locked in a struggle of strength while their fangs and claws continued their bloody work. Finally Vika clamped her teeth down upon Christine's snout and refused to release it. They twisted and rolled in their fight, and their turning bodies rolled onto Sandy and off the other side.

Sandy weakly growled, **"I'll kill them both! I'll decorate the ground with their guts!"**

Vika shook her head back and forth in an effort to dig her fangs deeper into the foe's snout and maybe to rip that part of Christine's snout off.

Pain racked Christine's face. With an act that most werewolves would consider only worthy of a human, she smashed the barrel of her emptied pistol into Vika's fangs and shattered a few of them. With the business end of the possibly loaded gun in her mouth, Vika release her bite on her foe's snout, in an attempt to deal with the weapon before it could blow her brains out. Since the deceitful gun was actually empty, Christine swiped the claws of her now freed hand across Vika's throat. Blood sprayed.

Christine turned and ended up on top of the dying Vika. Christine whispered to the red imposter, **"Hey, Fan-girl. Have a taste of your own medicine. It's good."**

The Hellsing agent grabbed one of the chipped werewolf's hands and shoved its quicksilver dripping claws into Vika's side. She had a hard time coordinating her movements. The thick mental haze of mercury ate away at her consciousness.

Even though Vika stopped moving, Christine brought her fangs near the Southwark werewolf's throat.

Then Sandy called out, **"Hey idiot. Finish the bitch off and come over here so that I can kill you... And bring me a blade to stab you with..."**

Christine froze. Her most hated enemy and favorite chew toy had distracted her. Slowly, she rolled off Vika and laid on the ground. She didn't have much strength or energy left. Still when she locked eyes with Blondie, she found a little bit of energy. Maybe it was enough to finish Sandy off.

Christine painfully rolled again and she ended up with a distance of two feet between their snouts.

Suddenly, Vika came unsteadily to her feet and roared. She flung her arms open and both sets of her metallic claws dripped with mercury.

Sandy growled weakly to Christine, **"She's still alive. You've screwed up."**

Before Vika could strike, Seras leapt upon the chipped werewolf's back with her arms and legs looped around the massive torso. With her fangs next to Vika's right ear, the vampiress said loudly with a drunken slur, "Hi! I'm Seras! You must be Vika!"

Then without waiting for a response, Seras sank her teeth into Vika's throat. Vika weakly jabbed her poisonous nails deep into the vampiress' thighs. Mercury flowed into the vampiress. The two fell away and out of sight of the prone Christine and Sandy.

Christine labored out the words, **"Hey, Tramp. What were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted, Blondie?"**

Sandy said with an angry rumble, **"I'll kill you, you want-to-be human. Your throat will be ripped out... I hate you, traitor-to-all-werewolves!"**

Their eyes locked again with renewed malice. A weak sneer crossed Christine's face as she said, **"You're so sweet. Here I'm dying and my future looks bleak. And now you say that you hate me. Stop trying to cheer me up... Besides, you can't tear out my throat... because your ugly neck will be between my teeth, Yellow Fur."**

Slowly, they each reached a hand toward each other. Christine's left hand looped around to grasp the back of Sandy's neck and Sandy used her right to grab the back of Christine's neck. Their eyes were hate-filled and a weak growl emitted by each. So intense was their attention fixed upon each other, that they didn't hear Vika's final death sigh as Seras drank away her life and soul.

With almost imperceptible slow speed, the two she-wolves pulled the face of her foe closer. Both ladies planned a last second of flurry activity that will some how get her fangs underneath those of her opponent and to sink those teeth into an unprotected neck. Each knew that she'd only get one chance. And it had to be done before the quicksilver poison finally ends both their lives.

Then they paused to exchange one last glance of pure venom. Their arms tensed up to pull hard and their fangs lunged forward.

Seras inebriated voice shouted, "My Girls! I Won!"

The surprise announcement messed up the duo's attacks. Their noses slammed together and remained jammed against each other. For werewolves, such contact was considered to be a show of affection, like a pair of human ladies exchanging social kisses on their cheeks. But Seras didn't see it that way.

Seras slurred out, "Oh?... Kissing? My Girls are Kissing?"

Now the she-wolves exchanged looks of blame. It was like they were saying to each other that this was all your fault. With renewed vigor, they pulled again. Sandy turned her fangs to her left to get around Christine's snout, and unfortunately, Christine turned her fangs in the same direction. The result was that they slammed the sides of their heads together, and the sides of their snouts were pressed against each other. This was becoming much more of a wrestling contest than either lady werewolf had anticipated. Still they didn't release their grips on their foe's neck.

Then a much more powerful set of arms wrapped around the pair. Normally Seras was physically weaker than either she-wolf, but the muscle strength of the she-wolves had been vastly drained away.

As they were partially picked off of the ground by a much shorter Seras, the blood drunk vampiress shouted, "Group Hug!"

Seras jammed her face between the two and held them tight. Any easy path for the she-wolves to reach the other's throat was now blocked.

Seras rattled out, "I'm so glad that you two have made up... and are now friends... and-"

Sandy growled out the word, **"crap"** before her head flopped over backwards.

Seras looked puzzled and then a bit panicked. "Uh? What happened? What's going on?"

Christine growled softly, **"She's dying. Just like I am... The chipped witch injected us with too much quicksilver. Will you please release the blond bimbo? You hugging us together is not comfortable... and I feel like I need a flea bath after touching her."**

Seras was in shock. "You two can't die... We've only begun to know each other."

Christine was fading. She was leaving her friends, the Hellsings, and this wacky undead pack leader of hers. The one she'll miss the most will be Harry. She had plans for a future with Harry in her life... Harry... Harry, who had survived the demon's poison with Seras' help...

The red she-wolf spoke up, **"Seras, do you remember... purifying Harry of that bone demon's poison? Can you do the... same with my little quicksilver problem?"**

Seras' face showed not even the slightest note of comprehension. Blood-drunk minds and thinking didn't mix much.

Christine tried to reason with her.** "Seras, the poison-"**

Seras interrupted with, "Ah Ha!"

With a wide, beaming, fang-filled smile, the undead agent sank her teeth deep into Sandy's exposed neck. Sandy's blood flowed into the vampiress, then some of it flowed back in mixed with some of Seras' undead essence.

The blond werewolf's frame jerked and then trembled. Her arms twitted and she mumbled out a word that might be the werewolf equivalent of 'no'.

As Sandy started to stir, a fading Christine whispered, **"No... It's not fair."**

Sandy began convulsing with Seras still attached to her throat.

With one last burst of effort, Christine whispered, **"Leader... Seras... I'm dying, too..."**

Instantly, Seras released both her bite and grip upon the blond she-wolf. Sandy fell like a sack of flour to the ground and weak groans came from her snout. The groans slowly grew in volume.

Seras turned her face to regard her next patient/victim. Christine was still supported by the vampiress' left arm. Christine saw the look in Seras' face and fear crept in. The pleasant drunken smile was replaced by a predatory one. The look in Seras' eyes was not one you would give a friend. It was one you would give to a prized pet.

Christine's certainty of this plan of action faded as the vampiress approached her neck. Having a brushy head of hair against the side of her face felt weird. Then came the slight pair of pin-pricks as Seras drove in her fangs. Christine's flesh felt numb due to all the mercury in it.

Then Christine knew something was very wrong. The Hellsing vampiress had begun to drain the she-wolf's blood. Christine could feel that not only her blood was going, but also a part of her soul. She tried to complain, to tell her leader not to do this, but all that could escape her was a small gasp. Then the draining was replaced by something flowing out of those fangs. Whatever the liquid was, it spread out into her veins. The red she-wolf's immune system fought against this foreign undead invader, but her immune response was so weak that it was quickly overwhelmed.

Then came the unseen presence. Christine felt it moving throughout her flesh. She made a guess that Seras was the one who was the invader. Then the dullness moved. The numb feeling was being pushed away from her skin. Instantly, pain burned in the newly awaken flesh. Some kind of essence was creating torment as it bound itself to her and imprinted a mental leash firmly upon her brain.

Christine tried to whisper, "Get Out!", but it only came out as a groan. She was trembling with agony.

The mercury rich dullness flowed away from the she-wolf's limbs and head and moved in the direction of her stomach.

Nausea swept all over her. Christine shifted her eyes to spy Sandy retching as the blond she-wolf laid on the ground. The red werewolf grumbled to Seras' buried head,** "Drop me on Blondie, so that I can spew on her. It will improve her looks."**

Sandy growled, but her convulsions prevented a verbal response.

Seras withdrew from Christine's neck. With a drunk laugh and a sunny face, she replied, "You're funny."

The vampiress tried to carefully lay the werewolf down on the grass and said "Oopsie" when Christine's head hit the ground with a thump.

It was at this time, Christine's stomach had decided that it had enough abuse. The contents of her stomach was determined to exit. It succeeded. Out came a vile mixture that contained the poisonous quicksilver. This should have made the lady werewolf better, but then her stomach attempted to follow the same path up her throat. Dry heaves wracked her body.

From her position on the ground, the red she-wolf couldn't see where where Seras had waltzed off to, but Sandy was well within her field of vision. Each lady took comfort in the other one's misery. The only difference between the two was the blond werewolf was starting to regain a small measure of control over her own body.

Seras' voice came from a spot out of Christine's view. "Hey, it's Mr. David and... and... Whoever David is fighting..."

Slowly, Sandy propped up her upper body with her elbow against the ground. She weakly bared her fangs at Christine. This was more effort than Christine could muster in the middle of her stomach's convulsions.

Seras spoke again, "Mr. David? Are you and Mr. What's-his-name really fighting? I see a lot of chewing... Ah! Between all you guys' ripped fur and bloody gashes, I see lots and lots of bullets holes... hic... I don't feel very well... Don't let go of those wrists or you'll get sliced. Oooh, that has got to hurt... And that, too."

Sandy worked her way off of the ground with her hands and knees supporting her frame. She paused to pant from the effort. Christine frantically attempted to moved her limbs, for a twitch and a tremor in any of her muscles, but whatever Seras had pumped into her bloodstream hadn't healed her enough to move. At least the stomach pains were going away.

Sandy shifted her gaze to the red werewolf and said softly, **"It... sucks to... be... you... Red."** Then she bared her fangs at Christine.

Seras' voice piped up, "Oh, hi Master. You'll never guess... HEY! I was saving Mr. What's-his-name for later! Don't eat him!"

Alucard spoke in a deep timbre, "Seras Victoria, with such a banquet surrounding us, don't you consider yourself a bit too covetous with the feast? Besides, you have your pet dog David to see to. Doesn't he bleed well?"

Christine felt a dark sinister force start to grow within her. She was sure that her opponent, Sandy, had already experienced the same thing. She desperately pulled on that invading undead force to bring some kind of 'life' back into her limbs. Her right hand flexed slightly. The burning sensation in her flesh lessened and feeling came back to her limbs. Muscles began to obey her, but they fought against being used with weakness and a dull, throbbing, body-wide pain.

On her hands and knees, Sandy slowly approached Christine. The red she-wolf was still on her back and wasn't able to roll off of it yet. Both of them had their teeth exposed, but the situation didn't look good for the red one.

David voice came from the side, **"Seras! No! I can heal from these wounds. I-"**

Then he softly groaned.

Both Sandy and Christine froze with their eyes locked. Sandy asked, **"David?**"

All they heard was a vampire's sucking noise.

**"DAVID!"** called out Sandy as she lunged away from her downed foe.

Christine weakly turned her head so that her eyes followed Sandy, which brought more people into view. Just ten feet away, Alucard was feeding on one of the chipped werewolves. His red trench-coat-covered form looked tiny against his huge victim. Both of them stood, but the hapless werewolf was supported by Alucard's arms.

And then her eyes spotted David to the right of Alucard. The black-furred werewolf was down on the ground with Seras kneeling over him. The vampiress' head was next to the wolf-man's head, but Christine could only see the back of the undead woman's blood- spattered hair. Sandy was desperately crawling in their direction.

With a slow surge of energy, Christine rolled to her side. Her strength crept back into her muscles at an agonizingly slow pace. She had a grand view of the tail end of the leaving Sandy. She had full intention to lunge after her blond furred foe and take her from behind, but Christine's body was to sluggish to lunge. Pity, it would have been fun to bite down on the back of Sandy's neck and to hear her shocked howl.

Then from the area to the left of Alucard, Master Sergeant Harry weakly waved from where he laid on the ground. Upon seeing the sitting male werewolf with a large bloody wound in the center of his abdomen, Christine's priorities changed and she slowly scooted/rolled in his direction. Her pace hastened when she spotted one of the damaged cyborgs lying still next to him.

Seras had buried her head into David's fur and her fangs into his neck. Her mind spun with her blood-drunken state and there was an ache from where the fake Christine had injected poisonous quicksilver into her flesh. David had uttered something, but the buzz in her head had drowned him out. She had already sucked in some of his blood and was now reversing the flow in her fangs to enrich his blood with her essence.

_"Strange,"_ she thought._ "David is struggling more than Harry, Christine and Sandy did when I helped them... What does that mean? ... It's so hard to think..."_

Then a large-blond-fur-covered hand grabbed Seras' right shoulder. Seras pulled her teeth out from David so that she could turn her head to see who was behind her. She caught a glimpse of Sandy before the female werewolf's yank sent the vampiress tumbling backwards.

_"How dare she treats me so!"_ were the words that pierced Seras' drunken mind.

As Seras sulked, Sandy was frantic. The she-wolf grabbed David's arm.

**"What's wrong, David?"** Sandy practically shouted the question at him, **"What has Seras done to you? Answer me! Does it hurt?"**

The dark-furred David quivered as he laid on the ground. A gurgling noise came from his foaming mouth. He wasn't well at all. The male werewolf's health wasn't weakened enough to be easily overwhelmed by Seras' blood. His immune system was fighting back and immense pain coursed throughout David.

Seras' face fell as her anger deflated. Events didn't go the way she had expected. The world was so unfair to her. She looked around for her master. At least with him, there was no surprises with his taunts.

Then she had a dull stomach ache. The mercury that Vika had earlier injected into Seras's thighs was now being pushes though her blood veins and into her stomach. The pain increased.

_"Must find Master,"_ Seras thought.

Integra advanced slowly and steadily. By the time she had traversed the tunnel and come to the edge of the inner courtyard, Alucard had finish off Luke, and Seras was beginning to take interest in the Vika versus Christine fight. The elderly Hellsing's path swung wide of the current brawls. She was absolutely confident that her vampire servants would not fail with their assignment, but a frown showed that some concerns did weigh upon her mind. These were concerns that Alucard may allow some of her troops to die as he admires their enemies' bravery, or that a drunken Seras may mistake a friend for a foe.

Sir Hellsing continued past the conflicts. The target of her travel were the two persons near the paladiness.

One was a slim, redheaded male around twenty-five years in age and this beardless man was in a blue bathrobe. The other human was a healthy looking woman who had her long brown hair woven into a single braid that ran down most of her back. The color of her bathrobe was pink. Both of their hands were tied behind their backs. Sarafina stood behind the two with her right hand grasping the man's bindings while her left held the woman's shoulder.

The man desperately demanded, "Release us, Lassie! For God's sake, let us leave!"

Sarafina flinched upon hearing the words, "For God's Sake," then her smile returned.

Integra slowly ambled her way before the two, and Alucard leisurely waltzed up to her right. The elderly Hellsing still carried her walking cane, but now it was more out of habit than for its support.

"Monsters," snapped out the woman in the pink robe.

Integra frowned. She thought, _"This man said the word 'Lassie'. Obviously, he doesn't speak proper English. He's probably just a peasant. He and this woman must have snuck away from their posts and into one of the palace's several bedrooms for an illicit affair. Still, I must protect the citizenry, whether they be high born, or fools like these."_

Before Sir Hellsing spoke, Alucard said in a loud mocking tone as he drew forth his hand-cannons, "Monster? You insignificant worms dare call my Master a Monster?"

The man shouted angrily, "Ya Bas!" as the Undead King brought his weapons to bear on the duo.

Integra said in a commanding voice, "Alucard! Stop It!"

Everyone froze. Then Alucard slowly lowered his guns. He turned to his master and bowed. "Yes, My Master," he said with a insanely wide smile.

With a slight frown, Integra's eyes examined the man. His use of the phrase, "Ya Bas," which meant, "You Bastard," indicated him to be of Scottish origin. She said to the pair, "I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, former knight of the Round Table. I am here to ascertain if our king is safe and unharmed. Perhaps, one of you two may have knowledge of his majesty's current location."

The woman blurted out, "The second floor! The King is on the second floor!"

Integra said, "Good. Now-"

The red-headed man interrupted, "What's ya havering about? An dinnieken that sending-"

The woman broke in, "Ignore him. You'll hear just an angry man's ravings."

Integra squinted her eyes at the interrupting imbeciles. She snapped, "Silent woman! And you Sir, use the Queens English or even what passes as modern English! Now, what are you blathering about?"

The man paused as if to collect his thoughts. He grumbled, "Scottish English is perfectly fine... As I was saying: What are you speaking nonsense about? I don't know that sending these filthy creatures to the second floor will gain us anything. They're guan to murder us anyway and now yur guan... going to set these monster after any poor bastards still hiding up on the second floor. That's not right, Tammy. Not right at all!"

Sir Hellsing was annoyed once again. She interrogated in a strained voice, "Are you implying that our king is NOT on the second floor?"

And then, without waiting for a reply, Integra continued, "You Will Inform Me Of WHERE His Majesty Is! And Make Sure That Your Answer Is PROMPT And ACCURATE!"

The woman, Tammy, started to draw in a breath which to respond with, but the red-haired man spoke first.

"As you say in your English, I am the Bloody King."

Everyone around Integra went quiet.

Then Alucard started to chuckling, and it was followed by his deep laughter, which had a chilling effect on most of those around. "Marvelous," he barked out condescendingly, "A King in his finest robe and his appropriately dressed mistress.

Integra's eyes briefly closed as her headache doubled and then tripled. "Surely, you jest," she half said, half questioned, in a pained voice.

"It is a fact, auld granny," was the tense reply by this self proclaimed king. "Just ask the Vatican witch who is holding my leash. Now murder me if you must, but release Tammy and dinnae send yur goons tae kill any poor fool still hiding in this cursed palace!"

"And where have you met Paladiness Sarafina before?" asked the elderly Hellsing. Her eyes sharply studied this buffoon.

"Ah dinnae speak... I did not speak tae her. I saw her when that bastard Paladin Moore brought his thugs to pay a visit tae me. He called me a heathen, an unconverted animal, and threatened tae kill me if I dinnae bark like a dog. Aye, I remember Moore and all his gang."

Integra's eyes focused upon the captor of the two. She asked the mute paladiness, "Sarafina, is this man the king?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Sarafina nodded affirmatively with exaggerated swings of her head. Her normal fixed smile widened to show that she was enjoying the situation.

Integra paled and was shocked, but she did not show it. Years of training kept the unseemly expression away from her face.

"Now that is settle, Release Tammy!" demanded the man.

Integra shook off the shocked and snapped out, "Sarafina! Release his Majesty and the lady! Untie the King immediately!"

The Paladiness looked disappointed, then she grinned as she released her hold on the woman's shoulder and started to untie the King and the woman.

Then the red-headed King in the blue bathrobe started to rant, "Are Yer Satisfied, Now! I... demand... What are you doing?"

Integra had knelt before him. Beneath her calm exterior, anger fought against confusion and her discipline. _"This isn't a descendant of my Queen. He can't be,"_ she thought.

Integra asked in a firm voice, "May I inquire to the name of Your Royal Highness?"

The man was not amused. "What is guan on here? Too many good people are dead and yur playing sick games, Missy!"

Integra said in a tired tone, "As I said before: I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, former Knight of the Round Table. The threat to you is over, Your Majesty."

Tammy spoke up and demanded, "Why were we attacked? And why was there a battle between the monsters?"

Integra said firmly and evenly, "Chipped freaks and curs dared to impersonate Hellsing personnel and accosted Your Royal Majesty in an effort to discredit the Hellsing Organization. We have arrived and vanquished the foul beasts from Your Majesty's dwelling. May I inquire again as to the name of Your Royal Highness?"

The King asked, "So the killing is over?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Seras's blood-drunken voice drifted in, "Master. Maaaaster. Everyone is sooo mean to me. Sandy has been naughty."

Integra glanced over her shoulder and saw a depressed Seras stumbling closer. A pair of blood-red tears streaked down her face.

Alucard mocked, "Are you amused with your undisciplined pets, Police Girl?"

The king snapped, "Keep that thing away from us!"

Tammy added, "She looks rabid!"

Integra stood as she commanded, "Seras, leave-". She didn't have a chance to complete her sentence. Seras moved up at blinding fast speed to the elderly Hellsing's side and whined, "Sir, Master is being mean to me again... And my tummy hurts..."

The king tried to back away and only succeeded in falling down along with Tammy.

Integra's face twitched as she considered using her cane to beat some sense into the young vampiress. But that wouldn't be proper in front of this improbable king. She still had her doubts. Integra only ordered, "Kneel down before the King, Seras."

Seras attempted to focus on those around her. The man and woman dressed in bathrobes cringed. The vampiress blurted out in confusion, "What? Huh? Him? Is that the Queen? She doesn't look like the Queen Mum."

Integra warned, "Seras, kneel."

Tammy said with a faint glimmer of hope, "This one doesn't act like one of the attackers..."

Seras was about kneel when the last comment sent her mind off in a totally different direction. She focused on Tammy, which didn't thrill Tammy at all, and said, "Hi Miss Queen. I fought myself over there... I think I won... I'm not sure..."

"Seras!" said Integra to get Seras' attention.

"Oh," was Seras' response.

The vampiress slowly knelt and successfully didn't topple over, but this position put additional pressure on her very queasy stomach.

As the King and Tammy picked themselves up off of the ground, Integra informed them, "As you can see, I have the situation well under control."

"Sir Hellsing," Seras whined. Her stomach, filled with poisonous quicksilver, was starting to convulse. Alucard only smirked and waited for the upcoming commotion.

Integra quickly said to Seras, "Seras, be quiet and stay kneeling." Then she turned her attention to the King. "Your Majesty, even though I am a former Knight of the Round Table, I am still a loyal servant of the Crown."

"Sir Hellsing," Seras gasped out.

"I said for you to remain quiet!"

The King sighed and spoke up, "Since you seem tae be not the raiders and these are probably the Hellsing monsters that I have heard so much about, I will answer your question. I am Stephen Stewart."

"Stewart?" questioned Integra. "The House of Stewart has taken the Crown?"

"No... Yes..." replied King Stewart. "Well, I was tricked into taking it. The Round Table sent request for an alliance to the Scottish Parliament, and they needed a king. The last one didn't survive. My brother Duff spoke some real fancy words to me, and I was dumb enough tae agree. I thought that I could help my beloved Scotland if I were the king here. Ah dinnaeken (I do not know) that all the Round Table wanted was a figurehead for their city."

"Sir," pleaded Seras. She was ignored.

"That can't be true," were Integra's words.

Tammy cut in, "Yes, what he said is true. I am Thomasina Gibson, the Round Table Lady of Agriculture."

"Sir.. Hellsing..." Seras was trembling.

The elderly Hellsing demanded, "WHAT?"

"Buuungggh," was the noise the young vampiress made as she powerfully spewed out her stomach's contents. The King and Tammy were fortunate enough to be barely out of range of the splatter; Integra wasn't that lucky.

As the undead Hellsing agent continued throwing up, the King remarked, "Seeing the monster like this, it's kind of hard tae be afraid of her. Now the big red guy or the paladiness behind me are two entirely different matters."

Integra quickly informed, "King Stewart, no person or creature working under the Hellsing name will harm you. Our organization will protect you."

The King thought for a second and then said, "I see. Ah must say that this is a surprise... And by the way, I dinnae need titles. So, just call me Stevie, OK?"

Finally, Integra's face showed shock. "No," she said. "That is not proper... It is disrespectful of our heritage... and of our ancestors."

Stephen Stewart shook his head. "Well, if yur guan to keep calling me Yur Highest, then I will keep calling you Auld Granny."

Seras, on the ground with her hand and knees, had just completed emptying her stomach and sighed out, "I feel better now."

"Oh, Be Quiet," snapped Integra.


	49. Chap 49: Time to Settle, Time to Begin

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Hellsing are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own Hellsing or anything within it. **

This story is set in the first Hellsing OVA series: The one that includes Incognito. In this story werewolves have three forms: Human, Werewolf (generally about 6 to 9 inches taller than their human form), and large wolf.

Also all conversations spoke in the werewolves' language will be in **Bold** lettering and thoughts will be in _Italics_.

Once again, my thanks to Chaos Sparda in beta reading and correcting this chapter. ^_^

A Hellsing lorry drove through the night. Seras and Harry were in its cab. Since the vampiress was still woozy from her blood drinking binge, Harry the werewolf was doing driving, while smoking one of his fat cigars. His massive frame was large even when compared to other werewolves. Because of his wounds, he couldn't switch to his weaker human form, which would result in a quick death. Heck, his spine had only just reconnected when the elderly Integra had ordered him into the driver's seat. So here he was, hunched over a tiny, human-size steering wheel in a cab that was too small for him. Still, he didn't complain. His vehicle was carrying a new Hellsing member who was dying, and he was commanded to make the attempt to drive David to Hellsing Security Agency's headquarters. There was only a slim chance that the wounded werewolf in the lorry's covered back section would survive this trip.

"I've messed up," said the vampiress in the passenger seat. Seras was sulking. Her mind hadn't cleared itself enough of her blood-drunk state to really start strongly berating herself. It was clear enough to feel regret. She asked, "Don't you think that I buggered everything up, Harry? David might not survive because of me..."

Harry gave out a huge, werewolf-sized sigh.** "Mistress, we went against very strong opposition. I'm surprised that we all didn't end up in a vampire's stomach. You saved both Christine and Sandy. You thought that you were keeping David from dying when you injected your blood into his veins."**

"But I poisoned him, Harry! He was too healthy when I gave him my blood. Now our bloods are fighting it out within him and it's hurting him...I'm hurting him...I'm killing him... "

**"Seras, we coming up to the Westminster guard post. You'll have to do the talking."**

Harry slowed the lorry as it approached a Westminster guard post. Of the dozen guards at this outpost, only two were on the road stopping traffic, while three maintained semi-hidden sniper positions; the rest were slacking off. Since the battle noise from the area south of Westminster had ceased, the guards had shifted over to a more relaxed state. Sure, there was plenty of radio traffic going on, but none of it was directed at this outpost.

The Hellsing vehicle came to a stop and the Westminster guard Neil stepped up to the driver's side. Both the driver's and passenger's windows were open. The vehicle's windshield was destroyed in the earlier Buckingham Palace battle.

Neil knew of only one cigar-smoking, brown-furred werewolf and that was Hellsing's Harry. He looked over the damaged state of the lorry along with the blood covered state of the werewolf's uniform and asked, "How much action did you see? Did you kick those bastards out of Southern Westminster?"

From the passenger seat, Seras responded, "I'm sorry, Sir, but Master Sergeant Harry is too wounded to survive a change into his human self. We did see too much action, though. We have one of our wounded in the back. Please let us through."

Neil peered into the cab. His scrutinizing eyes caught a glimpse of Seras's red eyes before she hid them behind her shaded glasses by turning her head.

The shocked guard just stood there for a few second, and then he tried to put on a relaxed face. "Hey, you're the Hellsing sunshine vampire. A while back you saved the life of a friend of my cousin's brother-in-law."

Seras brighten a little. "Thank you, Mister. Can we leave now?"

"In just a second. What happened to your other two vehicles? Three Hellsing lorries entered here. I have to account for them to my superiors."

Seras sighed. "The first two lorries were fakes. They brought in the enemy who were impersonating us. They were going to kill the King. He's fine, but a lot of people are dead."

"How do I know that you're not imposters?"

"Because the imposters can't do this..."

Parts of Seras' body dissolved into ravens which flew out of the shattered windshield. As the man watched, the vampiress' body shrank as more of the birds boiled off of her flesh. Finally, she had completely evaporated, and the last raven flew off.

The scared stiff guard frantically hand signaled Harry to pass though the checkpoint and to drive away.

One of the guards further away from the vehicle asked, "What happened, Neil? Why did the Hellsing people release a bunch of birds? ...Damn, you looks like you've seen a ghost!"

Neil responded, "No. Worse."

Seras flew high above the Hellsing lorry and she was relieved when it began to move again. The vampiress didn't really care to rejoin the vehicle, too much guilt there. Flying as a flock of ravens took her mind away from the last battle. But even here, Seras had no privacy.

"Change into something else, you brainless ditz! You're trying to piss me off on purpose!"

That was the demoness. Neither the demoness or the angel enjoyed this method of flight and that fact was being made known with no uncertainty.

Seras retorted, "You didn't complain the last couple of times."

"That's because you were going to kill someone or you were so drunk that I didn't notice this annoying state. Having one's body scattered into dozens of flying rodents is a form of torture, bird-brain."

"Well, I don't care! I'm staying like this. I'll just watch for any enemies and clear them from the lorry's path. So bugger off!"

"May I make a suggestion?" That was the angel.

"WHAT?" both Seras and the demoness demanded.

"Since the trashy, ill-mannered succubus-"

The demoness interrupted with, "Sweet! You're so Sweet!"

The angel continued, "-and I don't really prefer this irritating, uncomfortable mode of aerial excursion, may I suggest that you reform yourself as a winged, single-body vampire. It will bring peace to your mind."

Seras piped up, "I refuse. I like flying this way." After the bird-brain comment, Seras wasn't interested in making the demoness any more comfortable.

The demoness had a few choice words to say. "You pig-headed, pig-faced, brains-infested-with-undead-zombie-worms, slutty little virgin!"

The vampiress was so insulted that she almost couldn't respond. "You... You... Shut Up!"

"I win," was the demoness' declaration since Seras had no proper retort.

"May I make another suggestion?" The angel broke in. She really didn't want to hear anymore of this.

Again, both Seras and the succubus demanded, "What?"

"What if I relieve the suffering of the wolfie in the vehicle's trailer section?"

Seras paused a bit and then exclaimed, "Great Idea! I really like it!"

The demoness added, "Sure, the pee-brain Halo Head can spread around her stinking blessings, and I can add a few of my finest curses."

Seras' response was immediate. "No! No Curses!"

Of course there was a demonic objection, "Hey! It's only fair that I can throw out a few curses since the lice-infected angel can fart out her blessings all over the place."

Seras was firm. "I said No Curses! My friend is not to be cursed."

"You can't stop me, Grave-Tart."

"Sure, I can. Angel, you have control of my body now!"

Seras dragged the succubus away from the real world and into her own mental one.

The angel said with more than a little bit of alarm, "Hey! Wait! I can't control all these little bodies! Help!"

The black-furred David laid uneasily on the right bench is the lorry's trailer section. His camouflage Hellsing uniform was mutilated with various holes, gashes and rips in its fabric. Add to that a gallon of blood to cover both the werewolf and his clothes, and it all tallied up to make him a dreadful mess. His half-closed eyes didn't focus on anything and every time the lorry hit a bump, the wolfman let out a semi-conscious groan.

The blond werewolf, Sandy, was seated on the bench opposite David. Worry was etched upon her furry face as she steadied the dying David to keep him from rolling off of his bench.

Sandy was hurt, angry and disgusted. _"Why couldn't we take David to the human hospital?"_ she thought. _"David was wounded saving their damnable king. Damn that Integra! She was the one who sent David back to Hellsing's headquarters. I don't care if she said that the human doctors will probably not treat him. David is dying NOW! Humans think that they are too good to be with werewolves. Damn that Christine! This is somehow her fault!. I-"_

Sandy was interrupted by the lorry coming to a stop.

_"Damn everyone to Hell! What are we stopping for?"_

Sandy started to turn toward the back with every intention of exiting the vehicle and threatening whoever was responsible for this outrage. David had stopped groaning.

**"David?"** asked Sandy.

Then she noticed that he was still breathing. His breathing was still strained, but with the motion of the lorry gone, his twitching had ceased and he looked a bit more at ease.

Sandy stared at David features with sad eyes. Voices of some strange man and Seras came from outside of the vehicle. She ignored them and continued to drink in the sight of David resting. She leaned over and affectionately touched the bit of her nose to that of the male werewolf. Then she moved her nose to the side of his snout and gave him a lick.

_"David,"_ she thought._ "When you were awake, I'd never have dared to kiss you before, and now...and now I do so with you senseless. What a coward I am."_

The vehicle lunged and was moving again. David started to restlessly stir and a groan escaped him.

**"Don't worry, David. Everything will be all right. We'll be at the doctors shortly."**

Then something hit the roof over Sandy from the outside. Before she could puzzle out this newest outrage, the roof and walls resounded with the sounds of some external source pounding them. A few ravens flew over the tailgate and into the back of the lorry. The birds' flight was totally out of control.

One raven smacked into Sandy's shoulder, three plowed into the floor, and four plastered themselves on the interior walls. The lorry brakes squealed as the vehicle came to an abrupt stop. David let out a yell filled with agony.

Sandy's first reaction was to slice one of the offending birds apart with her claws. This was followed by her demanding, **"What kind of Seras shit is going on?"**

Then came the sound of Harry opening the cab's door, followed by his muttering as he noisily stomped around to the back of the lorry. There were three black feathers tangled in the fur of his face, and four ravens, two birds dangling from each of his fists.

Harry sourly said, **"Reform in here, Mistress... And don't fly drunk again."**

He tossed the four ravens over the tailgate and onto the floor. The birds lost their shape as they flowed together. The ones pasted against lorry's ceiling and walls turns into goo and flowed towards the gathering mass. More birds unsteadily flew in from outside to join into the reforming Seras, along with more streamers of dark fluids oozed in over the tailgate.

The collected black substance extended vertically until it reached human height. Seras' facial features and hair faded into existence to cap the mass and then rest of it transformed into the body of the vampiress.

The newly recreated vampiress' first words were, "Darn! I really don't like doing that... Please, excuse my foul language."

Sandy practically growled out, **"Go away. You've caused enough pain to poor David."**

Harry could only see the back of the vampiress' head and he already knew that Seras wasn't here. He guessed, **"Miss, are you one of the creatures... people that we freed from the Tower of London?"**

The angel-possessed vampiress, "I wouldn't consider my current state as being 'freed', unless you have some strange definition of that word."

Sandy wasn't amused. **"Another one of Seras' spirits. Like I said, leave. Harry, get the god damn lorry moving."**

"You shouldn't use the Lord's name in vain," was the angel's response. "Beside, I have some healing abilities and I believe that David may require my assistance."

**"What?"** was Sandy's perplexed word. This news caught her by surprise. Then she noticed that Harry's head respectfully declined. She asked, **"Hey! Are you Seras' spirit that regrew that paladin bitch's arm?"**

Harry cut in, **"Sandy. Don't use foul words in front of this one!"**

The angel replied, "Yes, I regenerated Sarafina's arm. And please don't refer to me as one of the vampiress' spirits. My situation is...a little more complicated than that."

Sandy cut to her immediate concern. **"Well, don't stand there looking dumb. Sit your fat human behind over here and heal David!"**

Harry warned, **"Sandy."**

**"What? I didn't say any foul words."**

The angel sighed and sat next to Sandy, while facing the prone David. She held her hands over him with her palms facing down. A golden glow enveloped her hands and a wide-eyed Sandy scooted away. Sandy caught a glimpse of brown eyes behind the vampiress' dark glasses instead of the normal red ones.

The blond werewolf blathered out in a nervous panic, **"You're not going to grow another arm on him. Having three arms is not good."**

Harry growled, **"Sandy, be quiet and let her work. We all know that you're worried about him, but pestering the healer in not a good thing. OK?"**

Sandy nodded.

The angel had her brown eyes half closed as she worked. She quietly said, "This wolfman's life is nearing its end...I'll try to clear out the vampire's blood and change him back to being a normal werewolf. He will not be an undead infected creature like you two are. I imagine that Seras will not be pleased."

Seras dragged the sputtering demoness into her mental world and settled on a street within her main city.

The succubus twisted out of Seras' grip and said with exasperation, "OK! OK! You win this one."

Seras was partially relieved with this, while she still had the urge to have a spat. It would have taken her thoughts away from David's condition. She asked, "Why give up?"

The demoness just stared at Seras for a bit.

Seras finally asked, "What?

The demoness frowned and explained, "Every time Halo Head and I fight against you, a little bit more of our essence is absorbed by you. I don't plan to permanently stay encased in your flesh."

"...What happens if you are absorbed?"

"I don't know. Ask your master."

There was silence again.

Then Seras' frame shook. Something was wrong and for some unknown reason, a vampiric fury was boiling in her mind. "What's happening?" she whispered.

"Oh?" The demoness was taking interest in the Hellsing agent's discomfort. "Is some one attacking you from outside? Is that divine, feather-brain moron getting your body shot up?"

"No! Yes! Maybe..." said Seras as she tried to sort things out. _"Outside"_, she thought. _"The problem is outside."_

She started to fly upwards and out of the inner world, but her undead rage finally overwhelmed her human side. Then she knew the source of her rage. The angel was destroying her vampiric blood within one of her possessions: David.

"Damn that Angel," shouted Seras as she vanished from the sights of the spirits within her.

The succubus smirked. "Oh, Angel-Girl is going to get a thrashing...I'd better be somewhere else."

In the real world, the angel-controlled Seras continued her healing blessing upon the unconscious werewolf. David was semi-conscious and restless a few seconds ago, but now, he was breathing regularly and had relaxed into deep sleep.

**"Is he going to be alright? He's looking better. Is he going to be alright?"** asked a nervously hopeful Sandy.** "Answer Me!"**

The angel's face turned to Sandy and said with a comforting smile, "Put your worries at ease. Your friend will recover completely. He is quite the fighter-"

Then everything went wrong. The beautiful smile was replace by an open-mouthed grimace that was filled with dagger-like teeth that made no pretense at being human-like. A red glow shined through Seras' shaded glasses. The vampiress snapped her teeth at the air and snarled out, "Mine! My body! Mine! And my servant,too!"

The red glow dimmed slightly and the angel using Seras' voice argued, "NO, Seras! I'm not going to allow you to harm this one any further!"

Again the red glow surged brightly again. "NO! Go away! Leave my Body! He's Mine!"

Sandy lunged forward into the vampiress in an attempt to shove the undead monster away from David.

Seras snapped, "SIT, GIRL!"

Suddenly Sandy had an overpowering urge to follow the command. It was insulting being ordered around as if she was a mere pet dog. She shook as she fought the compulsion. Her muscles attempted to complete the command, but her need to save David from this monstrous pack-leader allowed her to finally break free of the humiliating command.

But Sandy was too late.

Seras had already sunk her fangs into David's throat, and he was weakly thrashing around. His hands tried to push the vampiress away, but they lacked the strength to do so. He weakly groaned again, and then he pushed harder. His groan strengthened into a growl.

Sandy grabbed the back of Seras' neck and a shoulder. She frantically tried to figure out how to remove those fangs from David's neck without tearing out the male werewolf's throat.

From the other side of Seras, Harry reached out over the tailgate and gripped the vampiress' other shoulder. He asked, **"Are you going to kill one of your slaves, Mistress?"**

The word "slave" generated the effect that Harry hoped for. Seras released her fangs, turned her face toward the Master Sergeant and hissed, "Slaves! I have No Slaves!"

Sandy shoved while Harry pulled and Seras was sent over the tailgate and out of the lorry.

Seras shook off Harry's hand and bared her fangs. "Do Not Interfere!" were her words.

Headlights shined in silhouette around the front of the lorry shown that at least one more vehicle was approaching.

Harry pointed out the obvious, **"Mistress, we have guests coming. They may be Mr. Hellsing's troops along with a doctor."**

Seras jerked her head around to look back into the lorry's covered back. David was starting to sit up.

The vampiress remarked quietly, "He has drawn on my power...My blood has won..."

Harry observed the recovering werewolf and observed, **"So, David is now like Christine, Sandy, and me. He's one of your blood-bound servants."**

Seras nodded absentmindedly as her eyes' red glow diminished. Her berserk rage was ebbing. "Yes... I'm sorry for snapping at you, Harry. Sometimes I go a little crazy... My vampire side "

**"Don't be concerned about it, Mistress. We've all had a bad night."**

"Thanks. And thanks for watching over me. Now I have to apologize to David and Sandy. Especially to David..."

Integra surveyed the scene as she took a drag on her cigarette. She was standing in Buckingham Palace's interior courtyard next to the tunnel that she had earlier invaded the palace through. There were seven wounded survivors found so far. Two were sittings up while the rest were prone. Two of the downed ones were the Hellsing cyborgs. King Stephen "Stevie" Steward was attempting to bind the wounds of one of the people laying on the ground. Acting under Integra's orders, Paladiness Sarafina was expertly working on another one. Her mad grin was gone, replaced by a frown of total concentration.

Then from one of the side doorways, a man's voice cried out, "Please! Let me go! I haven't done anything to you...For God's sake, please don't eat me!"

Out of the doorway, Christine, in her huge red werewolf form, carried a weeping man in her arms. She quickly walked over to where the King was treating the wounded while keeping her distance from the paladiness. The red werewolf gently laid the man on the ground. Three of the wounded let out panicky groans and words with Christine so close to them.

As Christine turned back toward the doorway she had just come through, Stephen asked, "Where's Tammy, Wolfie-girl?"

Christine turned to face the King as she shrank to her human size and shape. With a human voice, she answered, "Lady Thomasina Gibson is tending a woman with a broken back, Mister King Sir."

"Ah see, girl. Get back tae work."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. King Sir."

Christine charged back toward the the doorway that she had used earlier. With every step, she grew taller as she resumed her werewolf form.

"Hey, Auld Granny," called out King Steward as he checked the first-aid kit for more bandages. "That wolfie is such a friendly monster. Ah am tempted tae give the lassie a scratch behind her ear."

Integra let out a puff of cigarette smoke. She considered that thought for a bit before answering, "Of all of the Hellsing's wolves, Christine is probably the only one who will permit and enjoy such treatment, Your Royal Highness."

"Where is the big red vampire?"

"He watching for any enemy troops, Your Majesty. If Alucard is not creating a fuss, then we have nothing to worry about."

Then Integra heard the sound of muffled footsteps in the tunnel near her. Integra listened to see if Alucard was laughing, and his laughter was not to be heard. Therefore, those in the tunnel were not an immediate threat to Integra.

Integra called out, "You who are entering Buckingham Palace, the enemies to the Crown have been dealt with and His Royal Highness is unharmed. You people will send in your medical crew, for we have wounded here."

Five Westminster guardsmen erupted from the tunnel with their rifles aimed to cover different areas of the courtyard.

Integra took another drag on her cigarette and commanded them, "Hurry up! Bring anyone with first-aid knowledge here without delay. And if you see a red, female werewolf, don't shoot her. She is one of ours."

Then Sarafina started to sing. This was the first time anyone here heard her utter a single sound. The sad words were not understood by those present because she sang in Greek. But the words she sang belonged to a song called "The quiet evenings". The translation of the song went like this:

"Even if you go away  
to travel all around the world  
you will always be mine  
and together we will always be

And I won't miss you

cause my soul will be

the song of the desert

that will follow you

The quiet evenings,

Athens will light

like a big ship

where you will also be.

And you won't miss me

cause my soul will be

the song of the desert

that will follow you

The quiet evenings,

the train of my life

will pass full of lights

where you will also be.

And you won't miss me

cause my soul will be

the song of the desert

that will follow you."

Integra muttered, "What brought that on?"

Deep within her own mind, Seras stood in a huge chamber with a dome ceiling. Gold trim was all over the place. The place was meant to impress by showing the trappings of wealth. She thought, _"What was I thinking when I created this place for the Foggs? It is atrocious."_

The former chipped vampire Lord Irving Fogg appeared in front of Seras and bowed. The tall, slender man wore a dark gray suit which went well with his short, black hair and dark eyes. He was definitely a handsome man. He was also the mayor of Seras' main spirit city, and she allowed him a lot of leeway in the use of her powers. It irked her that he was still twice married with no divorces.

Seras asked, "Are the newcomers ready?"

"Yes, Seras. I freed all the spirits trapped within the vampiress Delilah, and the ensuing melee has created a bit of a ruckus. Shall I summon the newcomers here, My Lady?"

Seras nodded.

Irving Fogg walked up to Seras' right side and turned to face the same direction as she. He summoned Seras' most recent meals with a brief look of concentration.

Delilah, Vika and Landon appeared before the pair. Delilah was merely a pile of bloody body parts, A gravely wounded Landon was still attempting to claw an opponent who was no longer within reach, and Vika stood there mostly unwounded except her decapitated werewolf head laid at her feet.

Seras puzzled that there was three instead of two. _"Is the male the missile launching wolf from outside of Buckingham Place?"_

Vika's eyes rowed around to take in the scene. She asked with a note of uncertainty, **"Hey...Can someone help me with this? Put my head back on my shoulders?...Is there a doctor around here?"**

The werewolf, Landon, stared at the headless Vika. **"What? What the hell is going on here?"** Then his eyes came to rest upon the pile of body parts. In that mess, there were strands of auburn hair.

Landon walked up to the remains and solemnly remarked, **"Delilah? Is that you? I always knew that you would end up this way."** He studied the mess and then he said sternly at Seras and Lord Fogg.** "You will probably dearly pay for this. You blokes killed Delilah's Hunter, and his father is Major Hunter. The Major is the right-hand man of Lord Wescott, and he'll be coming after you bastards."**

The male werewolf touched the pile of flesh. Delilah's voice emitted forth, "Hey! Who's out there! Don't touch me!"

Landon and the body-less Vika's eyes went wide.

Seras whispered to Fogg, "How can she still talk? You couldn't speak when you were torn apart."

Lord Fogg said with a pained expression, "Please don't remind of that time. My guess is that at least one of these three is more powerful than I was at the time of my death. Quite possibly, they were being groomed for a higher position of command or power."

Seras nodded. Then she reassembled the newcomers while not changing her expression and without a single gesture.

Landon gave out a surprised bark upon losing his wounds, and Vika almost fell over when her head appeared back on top of her shoulders.

The auburn-haired Delilah was in a skimpy outfit that had an expensive trash look. Her scanning eyes quickly caught sight of Seras. "YOU!" accused Delilah.

"Yes, it's me," said Seras is a bored voice.

Vika said with trepidation, **"Luke! Luke! I can't contact Luke!"**

Landon noted with shock, **"Neither can I! And I can't talk to my chips! Someone stole my chips!"**

Delilah voiced her disgust, "We're the losers here. Losers don't have chips cause they're dead. Isn't that right, Hellsing tramp?"

"You got that right in one guess," remarked Seras.

Then Seras allowed her eyes to focus on the programmed commands that influenced Southwark agents actions and lives. The implanted orders looked like semi-transparent scars that floated around the newcomers. Of course the victims of these post-hypnotic commands weren't even aware that those mental scars were there. Seras dissolved the commands on all three newcomers with a single wave of her hand.

Irving Fogg remarked, "Nicely done. It would take me five minutes to clear that number of scars."

Seras smiled and two of the newcomers dropped to the ground. They were gasping with tears streaming out of their eyes as their uncontrolled selves realized the number of horrific acts that they had committed in their lives as chipped creatures.

Only Vika seem unaffected. She only remarked,** "Oh? That's interesting."**

Seras was appalled. "Oh? Is 'Oh That's Interesting' all that you can say? Don't you fell guilty about what crimes you did as a chipped monster?"

Vika shook her head 'No'. **"Not really. Any bad things I did was the fault of my former master; Not me. So I'm not really responsible for all the killings that I did...Ha, even before I was chipped, my friends used to say that I didn't know good from bad. But being good is only a matter of perspective. If you win then you're good, and if you lose then the other guys are bad."**

Seras frowned and observed, "You probably don't have a moral fiber in your entire body."

Delilah hissed out, "Seras Victoria, I want my revenge...against that bastard Wescott..."

Seras studied the vampiress who had once impersonated her. "If you truly wish to act against Wescott and his army, then you can start by teaching me your fighting moves. They're impressive."

"Sure. By the way, how did you Hellsing blokes find out about our raid?"

"Countess Bathory told me."

"What? That beauty-crazed witch betrayed us? Why?"

"... Bathory said that she is going to consume me, and she wanted both Vika and you as part of the package."

"THAT-" Delilah let out a stream of profanities and general vilification of the Countess' character.

Delilah's cussing was still going on three minutes later when Seras left her mental world.

Within the the palace's courtyard, Christine laid down the last of the wounded survivors amongst the others being doctored. Newly arrived doctors and two medics worked upon those dying with the goal of saving their lives. A strangely calm Sarafina worked with a first aid kit upon an unconscious woman's mangled leg. A lorry and a jeep were parked next to wounded with their hoods opened. A mechanic had run wires connecting the vehicles' batteries to the four downed cyborgs. Power flowing through those lines kept the cyborg's life supporting pumps and circuits active.

Most of the newly arrived guards had filtered throughout the palace and onto the grounds that surrounded it. Six of them were stationed in the courtyard. Two of them kept wary eyes on Christine, while the rest ignored the well-known friendly red werewolf.

Christine, having completed her task and not wanting to get in the way of the medics, decided to turn her attention to one of her favorite targets: Integra. Fussing over the elderly Hellsing is a duty that she really took pleasure in.

In the palace's White Drawing Room, King Steward, Integra, and Lady Thomasina 'Tammy' Gibson were in the middle of a meeting. The room was a long white reception room that was dominated by two long golden sofas that sat parallel to each other in the center of the room. At one end of the walkway between the two sofas sat a comfortable chair with a fireplace behind it. There was some fresh blood on the floor, but there was less blood here than there was in some other parts of the palace.

King Stephen Steward sat in the chair. His bathrobe was replaced by a white, button-up, long sleeved shirt and a pair of well-worn, blue trousers. To his left sat Lady Gibson on one sofa. The brown-haired lady wore a green dress. Integra sat to the King's right on the other sofa. Of course, she was wearing a dark gray business suit that was lightly splattered with gore from the last battle. Her cane laid on the sofa next to her.

These three were in the middle of a conversion.

Integra was tensed. She demanded, "Explain to me further! Am I to understand that the King is only a figurehead?"

The King agreed, "It was a surprise tae me, as well. Ah dinnae come here tae become a puppet."

Tammy explained, "The Round Table has ruled Westminster ever since we had to...eliminate the last king."

The elderly Hellsing was shocked. "Eliminate the King? The Round Table can't eliminate the Royal Highest! They are the loyal servants of the Crown! Killing the King is simply not done! The Round Table should be executed for treason!"

Before Tammy could respond, the King cut in. "Auld Granny, even up in Dundee we heard that there was a madman ruling Westminster. Dinnae blame Tammy that the murderous galoot ended up deid. Conceited Gowk."

Integra frowned. She asked. "Gowk?"

The King explained, "It means fool; stupid."

Lady Gibson added, "The previous king wasn't of noble birth. He had seized the Crown because of political infighting within the Round Table. The man squandered the treasury on parties, had people executed for minor offenses and wasted men lives on useless battles. His last order was to send the combined Westminster army and guard west, cross country, to seize the port side city Swansea. He wanted an estate with a view of the ocean. If the Round Table allowed that order to be acted upon, then Westminster would have been defenseless. This city would have fallen to enemy forces and our people would have been turned into vampire cocktails. For the good of Westminster, we had to execute the prior king."

Integra stewed over this as the King's cell phone beeped. He said, "Excuse me, lassies," as he flipped open the phone.

The King answered the call with, "King Stevie here. What can the top dog of nobility do for ye?"

Integra's teeth ground upon this. It was so improper. Then both Integra and Tammy noticed the Hellsing werewolf Christine was peeping into the room through the doorway at the far end of the room.

Tammy said in a quiet urgent voice, "Miss Hellsing, please tell your beastly girl to leave."

The red werewolf lightly pranced into room and headed to the open area behind Integra's sofa. In one hand she carried a wash cloth, in the other a water bottle.

Integra was not pleased that this mothering pest had appeared. "Shoo. Shoo. Be off with you," she said to the advancing werewolf.

King Steward looked concerned, but not panicky, as he continued his side of the conversion. "Hey, Mr. Ma. Dinnae be so formal. Just call me Stevie. How is yur niece?"

Tammy whispered to Integra about the approaching werewolf, "Is she dangerous?"

Integra grumbled, "Only to my dignity."

Christine came to a stop behind the elderly Hellsing and wetted her wash cloth.

Integra hissed, "Don't you dare!"

The King spoke solemnly into the phone, "Yes, Mr. Ma. We had a raid at my home. Most of the staff are deid. People and friends Ah was just talking to were torn apart, shot, and became food for stinking vampires. Auld Granny saved my skin...Ah mean Inty Hellsing. She and her monsters killed all the damnable fiends. They even had help from a Vatican paladiness."

Christine reached over with the wash cloth, which Integra tried to lean to avoid, but the werewolf started to clean the bits and drips of gore off off the elderly Hellsing's clothes. Integra grabbed her cane and whacked the side of the werewolf's head. Christine only whined slightly as she continued to clean Integra's clothes.

Integra snapped, "Christine! You will leave immediately for Richard's place. I will be staying here, tonight."

Christine whined out some words in the werewolf language, but no one here understood what was said.

Stephen Steward said to the phone, "Yes. Mr. Ma. Ah am in no danger."

The werewolf stopped cleaning and stood behind Integra with an undecided look on her furry face.

Integra frowned. "Christine, you will do what I have ordered. Some of Westminster's finest will be guarding the palace tonight, so I'm in no danger. Tell Richard that I will be speaking with the Round Table tomorrow."

Christine meekly growled out a few more words before she turned and headed out of the room.

Tammy observed, "The wolf-woman seems to be dedicated to you."

Integra groused, "Damn Pest!"

Out in the palace's courtyard, Sarafina was kneeling and bandaging the last unconscious man's forehead. She worked expertly with a serene look on her face. The doctor in a light gray guard's uniform tiredly walked over and looked over the wounded man. He said, "Please rest, Lady Paladin. I'll take care of this patient now."

Sarafina's facial expression froze. Muscles twitched at the corners of her mouth as her eyes became unfocused. Slowly she straightened out to a standing position.

The doctor asked, "Miss Paladin, is there something wrong?"

A overly wide smile spread across Sarafina's face as the calmness in her eyes was replaced with a fanatic's stare. She gave the unconscious man a hard kick to his side before she headed off to the palace's interior. The doctor was speechless.

One of the medics grumbled, "Damn crazy paladins."

Male 19266 ran through the white painted hallways. This human being wore a loose, plastic, white garment that looked like someone cut a neck hole in a large sheet, draped it over the man's frame and then tied it tight around his waist using a cheaply made belt.

Male 19266 didn't have a single hair on his body and to most people, he would have appeared to be handsome. In this unfamiliar hallway, he streaked past signs that he didn't know the meaning of. He was never taught to read. In fact, he didn't know how to speak, except for the words "Yes" and "No," which he had figured out on his own. Understanding the written and spoken words was not one of his functions. He was bred for something else. He was raised on a farm well south of London. He was raised to be food.

An eerie laughter came from far behind him. The unseen voice switched to continuous chuckling and a female scream pierced the air. The chuckling stopped.

Male 19266 ran past doors without trying to open them. He didn't know how to use a doorknob. He ran past a door with an exit sign above it. He could not have known how close he was to freedom.

He ran past the body of one of the werewolves who had raised him. Its head was on one side of the hall, the rest of the body was on the other. Not a trace of blood was to be seen.

Male 19266 rounded a corner and spotted an open doorway. He bolted for it and came into an office with three desks and eight bookcases within it. The human scampered under the closest desk and shivered in his hiding place. Then he closed his eyes. He didn't have long to wait.

There was a brief sound of laughter, and then there was silence again. Male 19266 tried to make himself even smaller. He continued to quiver. There was no noise for a minute. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

Suddenly, the desk was shredded by two long ribbon-like strips of purple magical force. The man hoarsely screamed as he scrambled to one side. A large, dull gray hand reached down and clamped down on the back of the man's neck.

Male 19266 was held before this large fur-less werewolf. Purple designs covered parts of this creature's gray body. What dominated its face was not only its fangs, but also its wide open red left eye which contrasted with the normal looking green right eye.

Fangs bit down on an unprotected throat, and the man's cries turned into a gurgling sound.

A man's voice asked from behind the creature, "Are you enjoying yourself, Lieutenant Incognito?"

Incognito's green eye swerved to get a glance at the intruder, but he continued to feed on his latest meal.

The intruder leaned over to get a better view of Incognito's feeding. The person was a blond young man with cat-like ears on the top of his head. He wore the gray World War Two uniform of the German Army. His insignias indicated him to have the rank of Warrant Officer. In his right hand, the man held onto the handle of a small, dark-brown carrying case.

"Schrodinger," was the name that Incognito spoke with werewolf vocal cords that were never meant to speak human words.

"Ya," agreed the cat-man with a smile, but his eyes were closely watching Incognito. "I thought that you vere dead und buried. You haf come back, Wampire Incognito. The Major haf taken an interest in you."

"So?" leered out the half vampire/half werewolf as he dropped the drained body of Male 19266.

"The Major vishes to use your talents to vage war upon the human varriors."

Incognito lost his leer and became grim. "And?"

Schrodinger held the case flat by his left arm and with his right hand. He unlatched it. The case's lid opened to reveal six chips laying upon red felt. Each chip had dozens of wires attached to them.

"The Doc vants you to accepts these," said the cat-man.

"No need. Have Demon Set inside me."

"Ya, but it vas Doc's idea to bind you vith Set. Vhat new crazy ideas does Doc haf planned for you? Don't you vant to know?"

Incognito studied the chips as he considered his future. Then his leer returned. He asked, "Painful? Are these painful?"

"Vhat the Doc said ist these chips are many times more painful than your original chips."

Incognito held out his arm with the fleshly side up before Schrodinger.

The six chips stirred. Their wires moved and acted as legs for the chips. With their wires, each one of them reached out from the case to Incognito's arm. They climbed, one-by-one, onto Incognito's arm and then moved like spiders up the arm. Two settled on his head, one on each shoulder, and the other two crawled down to his waist. Then the wires began to burrow into Incognito's flesh.

The half vampire/half werewolf threw his head back and screamed with agony. This continued louder as the chips were pulled into his skin's holes.

Schrodinger watched this with a dreamy smile on his face. He whispered, "Enjoy, Wampire. Enjoy."

Next morning, Seras walked the empty, debris-filled street heading east, away from the Hellsing Security Agency's Headquarters. She weaved between the trees growing through the pavement and was careful not to step on the flowering Lobelia. Following the vampiress were two very unhappy werewolves: Christine and Sandy. The two ladies were dressed in camouflage Hellsing uniforms and on each of their belts was a sheathed daggers and a holstered pistol. Both she-wolves were giving each other the silent treatment, except to the occasional growl to warn the other to maintain her distance.

Seras reached a clearing where the asphalt was mostly unbroken. "This looks good. We'll stop here."

Sandy asked with a note of uncertainty, **"Pack-Leader, I thought that we might be hunting foes out here. Did you get David's approval for this trip?"**

Before Seras could respond, Christine quickly sniped, **"Seras asking for permission from one of her followers? Can you say 'ridiculous'?"**

Sandy replied with more than a little bit of anger, **"Males lead! They make the decisions!"**

Christine started growling.

Seras cut in, "Ladies! I brought you two here for a reason!"

Both werewolves turned their furious stares upon the vampiress.

Seras nervously said, "This looks like a good place for some combat. Christine and Sandy, you two will be fighting-"

Christine interrupted with joy before Seras could finish the sentence with the important word "me".

The red werewolf almost purred, **"Thank you! Thank you! Thank You!"**

Sandy then observed, **"Pack-Leader, you are wise. I approve of this."**

Seras brightened up, "You think so? Thank you."

Christine exclaimed, **"Oh, Leader, you made me so happy that I could kiss you!"**

Seras responded, "I'm glad."

Sandy muttered, **"You'll only get a hug from me."**

Christine and Sandy's eyes locked again with hostility. They both slowly reached for the pistols on their belts with the intent of filling each other full of holes.

Seras interrupted, "Not yet! We'll be using the pistols later."

Both werewolves froze. Neither of them moved.

Seras re-iterated, "The pistols are to be used later."

Slowly Christine pulled her hand away from her gun and Sandy echoed Christine's movements.

Christine said sourly,** "The guns will be used later... This will be interesting."** Then she smiled, **"Yes, I can imagine all kinds of painful things I can inflict."**

Sandy retorted, **"My knowledge of killing far exceeds your, lapdog."**

Seras became nervous. "Let's not get too creative."

The werewolves reached for the daggers on their belts. Growling was emitted from both their throats.

Seras interrupted again, "We'll be using the daggers later. Not now, but before the pistols are to be used."

Christine was not happy. **"Leader, you are certainly creative. I can't wait to see what kind of plans that you have in mind."**

Sandy snapped at Christine, **"Claws and Fangs, Red?"**

Christine agreed, **"Claws and Fangs, Blondie."**

Claws extended out of their finger tips and both bared their teeth. Muscles prepared for the lunges that will begin the combat between the two.

"WAIT!" demanded Seras. "You two aren't suppose to be fighting each other! You're suppose to be fighting me."

Sandy turned and stomped off to one side in frustration. She ranted, **"I don't believe it! Scatter- brained vampire! This is why the males make the decisions!"**

Christine looked intently at Seras. The red werewolf was furious, but she asked in a quiet controlled voice, **"Why, Leader?"**

"It's because I want to learn the fighting moves of the people I ate at Buckingham Palace. They're willing to teach me, but I need you two to practice with."

Sandy demanded,** "And WHY do you need to do THAT? To kill any of your enemies, all you have to do is turn into black goo and send out those tentacle things to spear them to death."**

Seras sighed. "Let me explain. It was sixty years ago when I first met Paladin Anderson, and I was helpless against him. He used a magic based off of holy scriptures to seal away my master's and mine vampiric powers. Pistols had some effect on Anderson, but it was Sir Integer Hellsing who stopped the rampaging paladin. I never want to feel that helpless again. Please, both of you two, please help me train so that I can fight a powerful paladin and survive."

Sandy growled at Christine, **"You and I will have a 'talk' later."** Then she addressed her pack-leader, **"I will assist you in this endeavor. You can inform Red that her amateurish assistance is not required and that she can leave."**

**"What?"** squawked Christine. **"Leader, I am more than happy to help you train. And I'll correct any flubs that dumb old Blondie will introduce into your training regiment."**

With that, the two she-wolves glared at each other again.

But Seras didn't take note of this. She happily exclaimed, "Great! Thank you both. It will be cool to be somersaulting while I'm firing my guns. Let's practice that move first."

**"No,"** disagreed Sandy. **"You should work on less complicated moves first."**

Christine added,** "I agree. This is the only time that Yellow Fur has made any sense at all."**

Buzz, Buzz went the phone.

Click.

"Hello? This is Christine of HSA. That's Hellsing Security Agency."

"Christine, this is Richard. I need to talk with Seras immediately."

"Sure, Boss. As soon as stupid Blondie puts Seras' head back on her shoulders, I'll put her on the phone."

"... I shouldn't ask, but what is going on there?"

Then Christine was heard shouting at someone in her area, "Hey Blondie! Stop fighting! The Boss wants to talk with the Leader."

There was the sounds of Sandy speaking in werewolf language. Richard didn't even try to make sense out of it.

Christine spoke into the phone again and answered Richard's question, "Nothing is happening. Seras just had a little training accident. Here's Seras.

Seras' voice spoke out, "Hello, Mr. Hellsing."

"Hello, Seras. Mr. Ma has contacted us and requested your services. He must know if you will accept his mission within the next ten minutes. Time is critical. This can be a dangerous mission and-"

Seras interrupted, "I accept it, Mr. Hellsing."

"What? You don't even know what the mission is."

"That's true, but your great aunt, Integra, never checked with my opinions before sending us out on hazardous missions. Thanks for asking."

"... I understand. Can you be in my office in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes, Mr. Hellsing. I'll be there."

Seras closed the cell phone and handed back to Christine. Since Sandy was next to the pair, Christine had already reverted back to her half woman/half wolf form.

**"Coward,"** growled Sandy.

Seras was becoming concerned. "I know that you two dislike each other. Is there anything else that I should know?"

Christine quickly answered, **"Nope. We're just having normal werewolf social reactions."**

Sandy found agreement with what Christine had just said. Wanting to rip out the red werewolf's throat was, as far as she was concerned, a normal werewolf reaction. She added her agreement, **"It is as Red said. What is occurring is what is to be expected."**

"Hmm," Seras wasn't completely convinced. "We're going back to the headquarters. I have to check in with Mr. Hellsing."

Sandy suggested,** "Why don't you go ahead of us? I'm sure that Richard wants you to see him as soon as possible."**

"No," said Seras. "I think that you ladies should switch to your wolf forms and run back to base. I'll be flying right behind you. That way, I'm sure that you two ladies will not have any accidents occurring between the two of you."

**"Darn,"** groused Christine.

Richard sat behind his desk with his cyborg wife, Gwen, seated next to him. Another three chairs were positioned in front of the desk. They were in the process of discussing Mr. Ma's request when there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter," commanded Richard.

From the outside of the office, a guard opened the door and allowed two persons of Asian lineage into the room. One was a short-haired young man in a dark suit. His slight frown hinted that he was displeased about being disarmed before being allowed in the office. The other was a young woman with waist-length, straight hair and she was wearing a beige business suit. Her facial features remained neutral.

"Please, sit down," requested Richard. "You must have been pulling up into my driveway when you called me... Where's Mr. Ma? Aren't you two his bodyguards?"

The man responded, "You are mistaken, Mr. Hellsing. We are not the honorable Mr. Ma's bodyguards. He requires none. I am Mr. Ito and the Miss Yip is the honorable lady next to me. We are students of the wise Mr. Ma."

Richard nodded his head. "Mr. Ito. Miss Yip. You already know my wife: Gwen Hellsing. The person you are interested in, Senior Officer Seras Victoria, will be here shortly." Then his voice became a little strained. "Since you two were already sent here by Mr. Ma well before he called me, I gather that he assumes that I will automatically give in to his requested mission. Mr. Ito, Miss Yip, it peeves me that anyone would assume that he can order me and my people around."

As Mr. Ito's frown deepened, Miss Yip spoke for the first time in broken English. "You are... not right... No order."

"What? Please explain," requested Mr. Hellsing.

Mr. Ito took over the conversation. "Mr. Hellsing. With this mission, we are short of time. If you refuse Mr. Ma's request, the mission will become mine to complete."

Richard paused to consider their words and then sighed. "Mr. Ito, I apologize for my assumptions. Please-"

Richard Hellsing was interrupted by the desk's phone ringing.

Richard said quickly as he reached for the phone, "Excuse me. This call may be in reference to Seras Victoria."

He picked up the phone and this was Richard's side of the conversion. "Hello, Mr. Hellsing here... The female vampire is in the building. Good...She's chasing Christine and some other werewolf in their giant wolf forms, Well, tell them to stop... They're well passed you... It looks like they are in a race?"

A faint rumbling and shouts filtered into the room from outside the door. The volume grew.

Gwenllian grumbled, "Stupid werewolves." Then she requested loudly, "Mr. Ito, Miss Yip, please come to this side of the desk."

Mr. Ito and Miss Yip exchanged uncertain glances, but as the volume of noise increased, they quickly retreated around the desk.

A man's voice called from outside. "Stop! The door isn't big enough for the two of you!"

There was a crash and the door shuddered. A wide vertical crack appeared in the center of the door and the crack went from the floor to door's top. Bits of red and blond fur showed through a gap in the crack near the floor. And then there was silence.

Mr. Ito demanded, "What is happening?"

Richard explained, "What has happened is that I require another door."

Gwen said sourly, "Reason number 17 on why I hate werewolves: They are competitive to the point of being stupid."

The door then shook from some unseen struggle on its other side.

Seras voice called out, "Stop that, you two! And change into something that can actually fit through the doorway."

The split opened with half the door swinging open on its hinges while the other half fell to the floor. A gigantic blond wolf tumbled into the room follow by a red one plunging in.

Richard shouted, "Christine! Sandy! Behave yourselves!"

Sandy growled out, **"I won the race, Traitoress!"**

Christine quietly said with a deadly tone,** "You cheated, Child Killer."**

Seras stepped into the room and commanded, "Sandy, go to my left. Christine, you'll be on my right."

Slowly the two giant wolves warily walked to their assigned places.

Mr. Ito asked in a controlled voice, "What was that about?"

Richard frowned, "It about how these two lady werewolves will have deductions taken out of their next paycheck to pay for my door."

Both werewolves growled out something.

Richard looked at Seras and asked, "Translate please."

"Christine says that it's not her fault; Sandy doesn't know what a paycheck is, but if it belongs to her, then you can't deduct anything from it."

"Can we get back to the issue of the mission," asked Mr. Ito. Both of Mr. Ma's agents were carefully watching the vampiress and the two wolves.

"Yes," agreed Richard. "Seras, about four hours ago, there was a major air battle over Ireland. One of the jets from the Indian aircraft carrier Kamaraj got separated from the rest of its fighter group. The damaged plane was flying towards London, but a missile from Europe destroyed it. We are getting transponder signals from the pilot and co-pilot. We don't know if they are either dead or alive, but they are located well to the west of here."

Seras simply asked, "When do I leave?"

A male voice called out from behind Seras, "You mean: When do WE leave?"

Seras turned to see David standing behind her. The wolf-man was already shifting his shape to look completely human. The dark-haired man stated, "Seras, I will be accompanying you on any new missions."

Sandy quickly added, **"I'm going too, Pack Leader."**

Christine added, **"Leader, count me in. I'll go get Harry."**

David suggested, "Christine, maybe you and Harry should remain here. You work so well with the humans. Some say that you two are almost human."

Sandy snickered at the insulting comment.

Christine was annoyed. **"Humph! I'm going to tell Harry that you said that!"** And with that said, she retreated out of the room.

Mr. Ito asked of Seras, "Then there will be a group of your monsters going on the mission?"

Mr. Hellsing objected, "Don't call my agents monsters. Be civil."

Seras only said, "Yes, it will be a group."

Mr. Ito stared at Seras for a bit before he reached into his jacket's pocket and removed to two small disk-like objects. These silvery-blue devices had a small red slider switches on their edges.

Mr. Ito explained, "These are tracking devices. Each of the Indian cyborgs have a locating beacon built into their bodies. Please bring them back alive or find out if they are dead. You must start the mission in the next twenty minutes."

He handed the devices to Mrs. Hellsing. He really didn't want to come anywhere near the vampiress or the blond werewolf.

Richard said, "Fine. Seras, I'll have three lorries take you as far as Birmingham. With three well armed vehicles, I doubt that any raiders will attack you. Past Birmingham, there's nothing but wild-lands. You have to go on foot after that."

A wide fang-filled smile covered Seras' face. She saluted and said, "Yes, Sir."

The vampiress turned and left with David following. Sandy gave everyone in the room a glance and gave out a werewolf's equivalent of a "Humph!" She turned and trotted out of the room.

Mr. Ito turned to the Hellsing and said, "With your...people agreeing to take the mission, Mr. Ma will deposit one-third of your Tower Of London bounty into your credit service, along with the money you have earned from the Buckingham Palace cleanup activity."

"One third," Gwenllian objected. "Why only one-third?"

Mr. Ito explained, "There are people within my government who do not desire to make any payments to an organization that employs monsters. Mr. Ma is taking a risk to pay you anything at all. He is planning to pay you another third of the Tower Of London bounty if you can successfully retrieve the pilots alive. If you continue to execute missions for us, Mr. Ma will figure out some way to deliver to you the last third of your bounty."

As Seras walked away from Richard's office with David and Sandy in tow, David said with a serious tone, "Pack Leader, you will take a couple of minute to talk with me. Sandy, leave us for a bit and don't go anywhere near Christine."

**"But, David,"** complained Sandy.

David, being an alpha male, merely said, "Do as I say, Sandy. My talk with the Pack-Leader won't last long."

Sandy nodded her huge wolf head before changing her shape to that of a normal human. She stared at David for a second and then walked away.

Seras said, "I can guess what this talk will be about. Come with me."

Seras walked through the makeshift corridors to her room with David following. Once in the her room, David closed the door.

Seras started out, "David, I'm sorry, so sorry, that I bit you. All the blood I had been drinking rushed to my head. I thought that you were dying..."

"Seras! I was regenerating! The wounds I had were survivable. Now I feel your mental grip on my mind, and I can draw on your dark powers to heal even faster. You've turned me from being a normal werewolf into a monster! If you hadn't saved Sandy's life, I would be tearing you apart right now, Pack Leader."

"David-" Seras started.

David interrupted, "Say nothing else. It's time to go on your lousy, cyborg-saving mission."


End file.
